Of Ice and Blood
by HappyFabulousManatee
Summary: Abandoned, then saved. Lost, then found. The child without a past named after a demonic term. Fortunately, she gets help, growing into a fine ninja with a sharp tongue and a kind heart. But after all this, will things finally get better? Even when love creeps in the mix? Even when the past haunts her in her dreams? Completed
1. Prologue

**First of all, I want to start off saying, if my idea resembles in any way, somebody else's story, sorry. But it's pure coincidence, I swear. I'm not kidding. Mononoke has been my OC for at least *counts fingers* ten years, and this is probably the first time I wrote of her. (I'm a terrible person, I know) But anyways yeah...**

 **Okay enough blabber, let's get this show on the road!**

Prologue

Yorukami Daiten knew his time was near. It has been seven days since his wife's death. According to the curse (or a blessing, in a way), he has but a week to get to know their daughter before joining his wife in the afterlife. And he's determined to leave her in safe hands.

Looking down at his precious child, he kissed her forehead. He didn't name her because he knows that her future guardian will. Bluish-green eyes shone up at him as the child gurgled in happiness, wondering why her father's eyes were wet. Daiten sobbed as he held her close, his heart breaking. The sky was darkening, he must hurry.

Jumping off a tree, he thought back of what he did.

He snuck out of his best friend's home, escaping with his daughter, even though his soul brother had assured him that they will take care of her. He didn't want to owe his friend before he died. A stupid way of thinking really, but that's how he is. Besides, they already have a son to look after. There is no point in burdening them with HIS child.

Before he could decide whether this was the wisest thing to do, a soft silver light begin to glow through the leaves behind him. It's here.

Quickly, in case he changes his mind, Daiten set his daughter down in a small clearing, a few ways from a small waterfall. He knows that this is the place where it will be. He rushed across the stream and hid in the bushes on the opposite side.

He heard soft cries from his child and had to quiet his aching heart.

 _I'm so sorry I have to do this, Tenshi._ He thought to his passed wife. _But you and I know this is the best for our daughter._

Finally, the future, maybe, guardian appeared. If it didn't eat her first. It's a very big gamble Daiten took. But that this creature would either be the killer or the saviour of their child.

The said creature stepped forth from the trees and Daiten had to suppressed a gasp of wonder and awe.

It was an ethereal creature that stood on it's hind legs. Fox like features grazed its face and it had three dots on it's forehead that formed a triangle. It wore a formal silver and blue yukata and wooden clogs at it's feet. A beautiful jade bracelet was on its left wrist and in it's right paw, it held a white fan. The most eye-catching decoration on the creature was a large jade beaded necklace. In the middle of the necklace was a large white coloured bead and on the bead on it's exact opposite on the necklace, is a bead as black as the night.

Golden eyes blinked in surprise at the squirming ball of cloth at its feet. A small swish of it's fluffy tails displayed its curiosity.

Daiten held his breath as he watched the deity squat to observe his daughter. He saw her chubby little hands reached to the deity, her cries of fear before turning to giggles of wonder. He winced slightly as he watched her fingers touched the white bead of the necklace the deity so loved. Perhaps it was the wrong thing to do. Perhaps he can meet his nameless child in heaven with his wife. That doesn't seem like a terrible idea.

Instead of opening its deadly jaws to gobble the child up, the canine deity scooped the child in its arms, cooing her.

"What an ugly thing you are." The deity said as it rocked the girl back and forth. Daiten smiled in relief as the deity touched his daughter's face tentatively.

"I'm going to call you Mononoke." A sly grin broke from the deity's face.

Daiten winced. The deity just called his daughter something equivalent to a demon. But then again, when he think about it, she was like a little devil. She refused to sleep for her first three nights in this world, as if she was bloody hell annoyed that she was here. But Daiten managed to calm her down after he sang the love song he shared with her mother. It was as if she knew the song. She had quieten slowly as the words rolled off his tongue smoothly, like how a water ripples over rock in a stream.

The deity chuckled at the laughing child and went over to sit at the riverside, then began talking to the child so softly, Daiten could not hear. But that was alright. Daiten smiled painfully, his time on this world is almost up. Taking one last glance at his daughter, he teleported away from the unlikely duo.

Soon, Daiten sat beside the memorial rock, written with all the names of fallen heroes. He traced the name of his love as tears rolled down his face.

"I'm coming, my love." He whispered as the moon reached it's peak.

A soft breeze blew in the trees, before finally settling in silence again.


	2. Chapter 1: Forgotten

Chapter One: Forgotten

Four Years Later

Grinning from ear to ear, I was almost at my breaking point at my great new idea. I crept slowly towards the large slithering tail as it waved from side to side. The black stripes against the golden fur were mesmerizing on the tail. As softly as I could, I managed to be right behind the owner of the magnificent tail.

One, two...

"ARRRGGHHH!" A great roared echoed as I bit down on Taruga's soft spot. Greats bawls of laughter sounded through the gathering as the tiger deity brought his tail in front of his face. Elegant features of the tiger scrunched into a funny expression, mixed with amusement and annoyance.

"Mononoke." Taruga stated simply and I pull back my lips into a grin, since my teeth were still sunk in his tail, "Showwy, Tawuga-shama."

He sighed and looked over at his friend, "I swear, Gintaro, your human will be the death of me one day."

Gintaro, still wiping his tears away at my latest prank, smirked, "Oh, old friend. You know you love her as much as I do."

Taruga sighed and gripped my waist with his giant paws, gently pulling me off his tail.

I relented, since his fur was tickling my mouth and nose like a bad itch, and set me down in Gintaro's great arms. Snuggling in the familiar spot, Gintaro chuckled, "One day, kid, someone is going to eat you up and I won't be there to save you." I looked up at him and smile, "Don't wowwy, I'll just eat them fwirst."

That counter earned some chuckles from the other deities.

Then the gathering hushed as another deity stepped into the ring.

"Well, I won't know how you're going to eat _me_ , little one." A soft growl said kindly. I blinked and nestled into Gintaro's warm body as a large horned head tilted towards me as I tried shying away from the great beast.

Tenryu. The most powerful of the deities. He was a beautiful, awesome dragon, with scales that shimmered ethereal colours in the sunlight. His sky blue eyes held secret wisdom and it's as if that when you look into them, he can see the inner parts of your soul.

I was petrified of him yet I love and respect him with all my heart.

The dragon chuckled as he patted my head. He turned to Gintaro and his kind tone turned serious, "Come, let us speak in private."

I felt Gintaro's heart skipped a beat anxiously under my fingers as the other deities took the hint to walk away. Taruga hesitated but after a nod from Gintaro, Taruga patted his good friend's shoulder and left.

The three of us were what that's left in the clearing.

"You sure you want to dismiss the Gathering because of me?" Gintaro asked, a tease hidden in his voice. It was his way of hiding his anxiety.

Tenryu sighed and looked down at me tiredly. It was a while before he spoke.

"It's time to let her go, Gintaro."

Let who go? I wondered as Gintaro replied hastily, "I will try to make her behave next time, Tenryu. But-"

The dragon lifted a clawed hand, "I understand that it must be hard for you to part with the child. You have after all raised her well. All of us know and understand that. But the child is a human. We are immortal. I do not want you to have a broken heart, Gintaro."

Tenryu sighed sadly as he tucked my hair behind my ear, "We all love you very much, little one. It's been a long time since us immortals have something so pure to enjoy. These four years have been pleasantly hectic since Gintaro decided to adopt you. But you've been taken from the human world for far too long."

I looked away and up at Gintaro, but his eyes were closed painfully. I felt tears welled up in my eyes as I hugged his great chest. I didn't understand what they were talking about but I don't like it when Gintaro's sad.

"If, it's any consolation," Tenryu's voice was hushed, "We will always be nearby to protect you." He touched my forehead, "Not only Gintaro, but me and Taruga. The other deities may or may not help as they are known to be fickle. But, we have and will watch you grow. At least we can enjoy some infuriation for a few more years."

I tried to return a smile to Tenryu, but Gintaro turned away quickly, "That's enough, Tenryu, I know what to do."

And with that, my great canine guardian walked away from the dragon god.

XxXxXx

Gintaro kept on walking, his eyes trained forward. He didn't speak for a long time.

I felt confused. What did Tenryu-sama mean? I didn't understand. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. It was all so sudden. Was it because I bit Taruga-sama? I swear I could be a good girl next time. I don't want to go away. I wanted to stay with Gintaro and everybody forever! I-

"Mononoke."

I looked up at the mention of my name. Gintaro's golden eyes were sad as he set me down on the forest floor. He placed his great paw on my cheek, rubbing it with his large thumb. I squeezed it tightly and looked up at him.

"Mononoke, I really don't want to do this but Tenryu is right. It's time for you to go back. It's not safe for you here."

I opened my mouth to apologize but his thumb touched my mouth for me to remain silent.

"You know too many secrets of the world, my child, and for this burden to be placed on you, I am very sorry." He pulled me close and I reached as far as my little hands could to hug him back.

"I will make you forget everything you saw, so that it won't be so hard on you."

I blinked once and I tried to pull back but obviously it was useless. Gintaro is three heads larger than a grown man. I should know, I've seen them before.

A sob wrack my whole body as I felt memories being dimmed into darkness, a part of my soul emptying.

Then everything blacked out.

XXXXxxxXXX

Wandering, wandering. The forest felt familiar yet strange. I didn't know where I was going. Wandering, wandering. I had woke from a deep sleep but I don't remember how I got there.

A name.

A name.

Mononoke.

Yes, my name is Mononoke. Wandering again. Where am I?

I stumbled over a root but I managed to keep my balance. Who am I?

A trickling sound reached my ears.

What is that?

Water. That's water.

Thirst. I was thirsty. I needed water. I started to walk faster, following the sound.

Soon I came to a stream, a river. A large one. But it didn't move quickly. A slow steady river. Exhausted, I fell on all fours and began to crawl to the miraculous source. Cupping my hands into the stream, I lift the sparkling liquid to my lips.

Paradise.

I scooped again and again until I was quite full.

Content, I fell back on the grass and looked up at the sky.

Sky. Something reminded me about the sky. But I couldn't, for the life of me, remember. I felt an pang in my heart. What is it?

As I touched my chest, I felt something extremely cold and hot at the same time. Curious, I pull open my collar to look inside. A large swirl with incantations bordering it was on my chest.

What is it?

I traced the swirl when suddenly I heard a noise.

A deer. It looked at me for a heartbeat before it pranced off.

I blinked. What was that all about?

Getting up, I tried to follow the deer's path. Maybe it knows where to go.

Following, following.

Suddenly, I'm somewhere in the woods where I don't recognize. Where is this place?

The plants here were thicker, the trees taller, scarier.

The forest was still. Quiet.

I looked around. No one?

No.

Someone is here. I looked up into the trees. Who is it?

Turning in a circle, I could feel someone. Or _someones_. There's a few.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked aloud, hoping that someone would answer me. Then, a small rustle. I quickly turned to the source but no one was there. I squinted and I saw a shadow, a few feet away from me, in the bushes.

"Hello?"

I moved closer to the shadow, curiosity filling me, "Who are you?" I asked. But the shadow didn't reply. Instead it began to move closer to me.

Suddenly, I felt something is wrong. Something is _very, very, very_ _wrong_. Curiosity turned to fear in an instant and I turned to run back, to the place I was before. I heard it following me. I tripped over a root but managed to scramble away in time to see the shadow's true face.

I didn't know what it was but it scared me senseless. I gasped as it grunted at me and began to paw at the ground, its tusks gleaming. Frantic, I looked around for something to defend myself.

Then, I saw the little ones. Smaller versions of the creature before me. I sense the protectiveness of the creature over the small ones.

Feared froze me in place as the creature began to charge at me. I couldn't move.

So I screamed, closing my eyes as I braced for impact.

I heard an ugly noise as something thudded in front of me. Then silence. But I couldn't feel any pain. I winced and cracked open an eye a little.

Looking at the scene before me, my eyes grew as wide as saucers.

Large icicles sprouted from the ground in an arc in front of me, the largest one piercing the creature, red water flowing from its body and along the ice.

Blood. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on it. I've seen it before. And the creature. There is a name for it. It's a boar. I remember now. I took in deep breaths, the smell of death was strong. What else do I remember?

...Nothing. Nothing else.

Sighing, I tried to stand but only managed a wobble before falling on my behind.

Before I could stand again, I heard more rustling and looked up.

The someones are here. Four of them. They wore masks of animals so I couldn't see their face. Before I could wonder why, one of them asked me, "Who are you?"

I gulped and replied, my throat itching, "M-Mononoke."

They were quiet for a moment before another one asked, in a much kinder voice, "What are you doing here, little girl? You're supposed to be home, aren't you?" His question confused me, "...What do you mean?" I stood up on unstable legs, "What are you talking about?"

"Where are your parents? We can take you home, if you want." His voice was kind, but his questions made me even more confused.

Which scared me. Why are they asking me these things? What are parents? What is home?

"What's wrong?" He asked, when I felt my face twisted a little.

Frustrated, I screamed and held my head, shaking furiously. I heard the sound of the earth cracking and looked up, fear making me well up.

More icicles shot out, causing the people to jump out of the way and land in the tree branches above. The ice glowed slightly, as if it had inner light, casting soft colours into the forest. Wracking with sobs, I crumpled on the ground.

"Idon'tknowIdon'tknowIdon'tknow..." I muttered, over and over again.

I heard them talking quietly among themselves. I wanted them to leave me alone. Finally, I heard one of them drop to the ground and walked towards me.

"Mononoke... Come with us." I looked to see one of the masks watching me. "We'll take you to someone." I edged away until he sighed, "Please don't make this harder, kid. It's better to come with us than stay out here." He stretch a hand to me.

I didn't want to trust him but I felt a small pull towards him. Something tells me that he wouldn't hurt me. Slowly, I reached over to him and touched his fingers lightly. Then the pull grew stronger. Finally, I held his hand and he pulled me closer as he crouched in front of me.

"I have a small question for you, is that okay?" He asked softly and I thought for a moment before dipping my head a little.

"What are you doing here?" His question made my heart quicken. What was I doing here?

I guess he sensed my anxiety before shaking his head, "Never mind me. Hop on." I watched as he turned around and gestured me to his back, "I'll carry you." Obeying his request, I obediently climbed on his back. He stood up and tilted his head at the others, "Let's go."

 **I REWROTE THE WHOLE THING JUST BECAUSE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :3**


	3. Chapter 2: Friends

Chapter Two: Friends

In order to get to their destination faster, the masked people began to jump from tree to tree. They were quick but silent. I wouldn't even know they were there if I had been on the ground.

One tree after another, I felt the exhilarating rush of the wind on my face. It felt nice for a change. At least my head stopped hurting now.

"Can you teach me?" I asked the masked man. The man turned his head slightly to look at me, "Sorry?"

"Can you teach me to fly like you?" I asked and the mask chuckled. "We'll see."

He increased his speed, and the forest around was just a blur. Laughing at the rush, I held on tighter as I loved the way the air danced through my hair and clothes.

Suddenly, we stopped, and the sudden presence of sound caught me by surprised.

We stood close to a large gate. There were a few men standing nearby the gate, watching out at the road. From my vantage point, I could see a few people moving in and out of the gate, holding bags and stuff.

"That's the entrance to Konoha. But we are not going through there." The mask told me. I turned to look at him, "Why not?"

A small laugh escaped from the mask, "Well, we have a special way to get in."

My eyes grew big in wonder, "Really?"

He nodded once and suddenly I felt a rush of wind.

I felt light-headed. My hair hung above me.

A grunt questioned our arrival and I looked over at the source. It was an old man who was sitting down behind a desk, with lots of paper piling around on and around the desk. There was a pipe in his hand and smoke billowed from his nostrils.

The masked man dropped down from the ceiling and waited for me to slide off his back before standing up. The others weren't here though. I looked around, wondering where they went.

"My Lord Hokage, our group found this child roaming dangerously close to the Nara territory. However, she doesn't seem to have any memories." He looked as if he wanted to say more but he was quiet.

The man nodded and puffed out the remaining smoke and stood up. He walked to stand in front of his desk to face us fully.

"Alright. Do you at least know your name?" The old man asked.

"Mononoke." I replied and his face seemed slightly surprised but he quickly recovered.

"I see. Well, Mononoke. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, but you may call me Hokage-sama. Alright?"

I nodded and he continued.

"For the time being, since you're just a child, I can assign for someone to take care of you for awhile but when you're older or when you have no need of a caretaker, you will need to fend for yourself. Is that all right?"

I pondered for a moment before turning to look up at the masked man, "Then, can you take care of me?"

Both men seemed taken aback at my boldness. The man turned to the old man, who, I guess, is in charge here, to see his reaction to my request.

"Any specific reason why?" The old man inquired.

"I want him to teach me how to fly." I said immediately.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the masked man, a look of amusement hidden under his serious demeanour. The masked man scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "We were running in the forest and I had her on my back. It was a faster way to travel through the trees."

A soft chuckle escaped the Hokage's lips, "Of course."

Turning back to me, he smiled kindly, "It seems both of you have taken a liking to each other. Very well. I suppose I can take Kakashi off his ANBU duty to be your caretaker for the time being." Although he said that, I heard a soft sigh from the masked man and looked towards him. Now that I was looking closely, the mask resembles a dog, with red and black markings around the eyes, sides and mouth.

I don't think he is really happy about this and I felt kind of bad. But I really want to learn how to fly. Besides, I only trust him now. I don't want somebody else to take me.

"Well, it is my last time to patrol around Konoha. I suppose being a babysitter would be a decent change." He said wearily, although his answer was confusing. Just as I was about to ask what he meant, the Hokage interrupted me. I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"So now that this is all settled, both of you can go get to know each other." Sarutobi smiled as he puffed another billow of smoke.

Before anyone could react, I ran to the Hokage. Quickly hugging his legs and muttering a small thank-you, I turned back to who I now know as Kakashi, smiling, "When do we start?"

XxXxXxXx

Three Years Later

I frowned at Kakashi as he continued reading his dumb book. I tried to steal and read it once, and boy, was he mad. Said it wasn't for kids and all that. But that's not the point why I'm mad.

"I'm not going." I stated for what probably was the ninth time I said it.

And he ignored me again.

Fine, I'll try a different tactic.

"Kaaakaasshiiii..." I whined as I nudged my head on his shoulder a few times before rubbing the top of my head back and forth on his elbow.

Finally, he sighed, "I'll teach you when you're older."

My head snapped up and I glared at him, "You always say that!"

Fuming, I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

Sighing again, I heard the book close and I felt a hand patting my head, "Kid, even I had to learn the basics before I got this good. Besides, you're a smart kid, it shouldn't be hard for you." Still, I refused to look at him.

He leaned over to look up at my face, "How about a deal? You go to the Academy for a month, then you decide whether to leave or to stay."

I thought about it and glanced at him, "What happens if I chose to leave?"

A smirk formed under his mask, "Well, then you can't be a ninja." I turned back at him and scowled, "That's cheating!"

He shrugged, "Well, if you want to be a ninja, you have to go through the Academy." Turning away, I muttered, "But I want you to be my teacher."

He hummed for a moment, thinking, before he spoke again, "How about this? If you get to graduate and be a Genin, you'll be assign to a team. Then, I can be your teacher."

I turned to him suspiciously, squinting. He smiled, reading my mind, "Well, I can't exactly teach at the Academy, I still have missions to do, kid." Sighing, I gave up, "Okay. I'll go."

"Ah, alright then. How about we go out for dinner tonight?"

XxXxXxXx

The first day of school. How I dread it. Kakashi tried to sooth my anxiety this morning but the moment I saw the look on the parent's faces, I knew things weren't going to work out well.

The moment they saw me, they began to whispering and glancing my way. For once in his life, Kakashi wasn't terribly late. Well, late enough to miss roll call but not late enough for the Hokage's speech. I tighten my grip on Kakashi's hand and he squeezed it once.

"It'll be okay." He whispered and trying to be optimistic, I nodded but I stood closer to him anyways.

Sarutobi was talking about what a grand day it was because a lot of kids have enrolled this year and that he was proud to have so many talented children that will learn many things here, etc etc. Grandpa Sarutobi sure can talk a lot.

Finally, we were assigned to different classes. Kakashi had looked at my schedule and nodded in satisfaction, "You're in Iruka's class. That's good." Then, he squatted to be level with me. Seeing my anxiety, he smiled, trying to pacify me, "You'll be fine, kiddo. Just make sure not to break anything." I grinned at the joke, letting him lift my spirits, "I'll try!"

Ruffling my hair, he nodded, "That's my girl. Now go on. You know where to go."

Typical Kakashi. But he knew I won't get lost in the place. Even when I lost him at the supermarket, all he needs to do is just wait for a few minutes and I'll appear. I was pretty good at tracking, apparently.

I gave him a hug and ran off into the school, crossing my fingers.

xXxXxXx

Iruka-sensei is a really nice man. I watched him greet the other children as they went into the classroom. He has a warm trusting smile that draws me in. When I had walked into the class, he had bent over to talk to me.

"Oh, hello. I suppose you're the one with Kakashi-san just now, huh?" He asked, smiling. I nodded and he continued, "So what's your name?"

"Mononoke." I replied and instead of being slightly shocked like how a lot of people had been, he merely nodded as if it was a very normal name. Maybe Kakashi told him about me beforehand.

"That's a nice name."

I blinked at his reply. He grinned at me, "It's very nice to meet you, Mononoke. I hope we'll get along well."

I returned his grin and thought to myself, 'Maybe being here isn't so bad after all."

He nodded to me and gestured to the half-full classroom, "Go and take a seat while waiting, all right?" I followed his instructions and sat beside a boy with dark brown hair. The reason I sat with him was because he has facial markings like me. Although his were red fang markings on his cheeks and mine were just black upside down arcs on my cheek bones.

He grinned at me as I sat beside him, "Hi! I'm Inuzuka Kiba!" His enthusiasm was infectious but I wasn't about to fully trust him yet. I tried making friends once, they laughed at me because of my name and had turned away.

"Mononoke." I replied slowly. I almost expected him to wrinkle his nose in disgust, or roar with laughter. But he did neither. Instead, he cocked his head, "What's your last name?"

Well, I never thought of that. I don't exactly have a last name because I don't have one but when I think about it, I didn't quite mind it until now.

Before I could answer, Iruka-sensei had interrupted us and called for attention.

"Alright, so I need to make sure everyone is in class so I'll just do another roll call." He said and the kids grew excited, though I hardly could understand why.

He began ticking off names, hands were raised, replies were excitedly given. He have pass the last names starting with 'H'. Does that mean Kakashi didn't write his last name beside mine? If so, what did he write? Maybe nothing?

"Mononoke." I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly raised my hand at the sound of my name, "Here!"

The classroom fell considerably silent.

Oh no.

A few whispers began to spread, I could hear a few of them.

"Did he say 'Mononoke'?"

"Isn't that supposed to mean 'demon'?"

"Does that mean she is a demon? That's scary..."

There it is. The taunts will start. Just because Kiba didn't mind doesn't mean the other kids wouldn't. I tensed up as I braced myself for what was coming.

On cue,a voice piped up loud, "She's a demon who's here to eat us!" A paper ball was thrown at my head. I winced, not because of the ball, but at the comment. I bet Kiba is going to avoid me now. Everyone is. They always do.

"Knock it off!" I heard someone scolded. Surprised, I turned to look beside me to see the source of the voice. Kiba was baring his teeth, "Leave her alone!"

"I bet she's going to eat you first, dog boy!" Another voice said.

"THAT WOULD BE ENOUGH!" The room hushed as everyone turned to look in front.

Iruka-sensei had an intimidating gaze as he looked at the class, "No one is to make fun of others like that. Whoever who had just said she's going to eat you and threw that paper ball, I know who you are and you will see me after school. If not, your parents will be noted of this behaviour. If I see anything like this going on again, there will be punishments. But since today's the first day of school, I would like to start off in a good, fair way. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." The class said in unison.

Some glares were still thrown my way but I was too hurt to care. Just because my name means 'demon' doesn't mean I am one, so why do they have to think that way? Why must they be so... mean?

"Hey, you okay?" I heard a voice asked beside me. Kiba had lean over slightly to look at me. I shook my head and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine." Before he could say anything, I added quickly, "Y-you know, you don't have to do that just now. A lot of them might not be your friends anymore. S-so, if you don't like me, you can-"

"I know what it feels like." Kiba interrupted me. Blinking, I looked up at him and he continued, "The other kids always make fun of me because I'm like a dog, ya know, with my teeth and stuff." He bared his teeth a little showing his canines, "See? And it kinda sucks to get picked on. It's not nice. Besides, you heard what they called me. They don't like me much either."

"But-" I protested but he just grinned, "It doesn't matter. You're my friend now and friends always got your back!"

He reached his pinky finger to me, "I'll swear on it, if you don't believe me!" I hesitated but he reached over and pulled my hand to lock pinkies with his.

"There! Now we're friends!" He announced gladly and I felt relief washed over me. I gave him the biggest grin I could make, "Yeah!"

 **A little more tweaks again! Tell me what ya think! :3**


	4. Chapter 3: Some Getting Use To

Chapter Three: Some Getting Use To

A few months passed since that horrible first day. Although I still get picked on a lot, everyone still had to admit I was pretty good. I scored full marks in tests like Sakura and was pretty good at practical stuff like kunai throwing and shuriken throwing like that Uchiha guy. I guess, because of that, some of the kids hated me more while others had a new perspective of me.

Still, because I was always on par with the Uchiha, I'm almost like a rival to him. Though he doesn't show it, the Uchiha was low-key trying to beat me instead of getting the same results every time. But on the other hand, Haruno Sakura, despite her grades being the same as mine and we being kind of friends, we are such different kinds of people. All she does is whine about Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Ino, her best friend, and a whole lot of other girls in the Academy are like that too.

It's soooo annoying.

The only girls that don't talk about him 24/7 would probably be me and Hinata, another friend I got to know. A sweet girl but man, I need her to speak faster and clearer more often. I am patient with her sometimes but she really needs to speak up.

Kiba, on the other hand, was glad at his decision to be my friend. Like he said, friends always got each other's back. Whenever I was bullied, Kiba stood up for me and when he had difficulties in schoolwork or he had something that bothered him, I was always there to help.

Funny enough, I even got to know the Naruto kid. Even though the other kids avoid him and their parents gossip about him a lot, he always have a brave face. That was what made me become friends with him, I suppose. We're always getting called out at although we have our different ways of getting over it. He's always pulling pranks and getting into trouble. He even got me, Kiba, Nara and Chouji in trouble with Iruka-sensei a few times.

Like now.

I bit back a laugh as I watched the Nara strain under the water bucket, "Man, this is so troublesome." All five of us were punished to hold half full water buckets over our heads for fifteen minutes for putting pins under Iruka-sensei's chair.

Some kid ratted about us and so here we are.

Then, he turn to glare at Naruto, "It's all your fault, Naruto." The blond kid grinned at him, "Hey, even you admit that it was fun!" Chouji smiled lopsidedly, "Well, you did plan most of it too, Shikamaru." Turns out after knowing the Nara, he was actually quite smart because he planned a lot of things for our pranks. He did the thinking and the rest of us execute it.

"I guess even Shikamaru slips up once or twice." Kiba sniggered and the Nara boy gave him an annoyed look, his cheeks with a slight tint of pink, "You're all being a drag."

"I can hear you!" Iruka called from the empty classroom. I giggled a little when the boys fell silent at the scolding.

An idea began to form in my head and I hid a grin. I turned to the pineapple head, "Hey, Nara."

He glanced at the mention of his name.

"You've got a plan to get us out, don't you?" I said in a hushed voice. He rolled his eyes, "Of course, I do."

All eyes were on him now. I snickered. I knew he didn't have a plan but it's because he's a guy, so to keep his ego, as Kakashi had told me before, he would probably say he has one just to seem superior.

We have him cornered.

He glared at me for putting him in such a troublesome position but I just smiled. Lazy people always have the easiest way to do things.

But I could see in his eyes, a plan was forming. Slowly, an idea is coming into shape. I watched silently in awe at how fast his brain work. Not like I was going to admit out loud but he is a little like a genius.

"Fine. I got it. So here's what we're going to do."

We leaned in close in anticipation.

"There's only three minutes left anyway. Might as well wait." Was all he could reply. All of us groaned and edge away.

I take it back. This guy is an idiot.

I snorted in frustration.

True enough, three minutes passed quickly and Iruka sensei came out of the classroom, "Okay, you guys, now did you-" He stopped when he saw a rock sitting in place of where Naruto was seconds ago. We sighed in unison. Here we go.

"NARRUUTOOOOOO!"

XxXxXx

I pushed opened the door with aching arms. Even though me and Nara were top students doesn't mean we don't get into trouble. What's life without a little fun? Although he complains, he's got to admit he's having fun when we get away with it.

"I suppose you got into trouble again?" I heard a voice inquired and a wide smile broke my face as I saw the intruder.

"Kakashi! You're back!" I jumped into his arms as he hugged me, "Only for a few days, kiddo. Then, I'm going off again." Setting me down, I questioned, "How many days?"

He hummed for a moment, "Maybe three, if I'm lucky. I'll leave tomorrow night if I'm not."

I nodded in understanding.

Kakashi's always going out to missions these days after I got into the academy. I guess being Sharingan No Kakashi is a big deal. We don't spend much time together anymore. At least he still smuggle me along on his less dangerous missions. But that's also kind of rare.

Noticing my face, Kakashi patted my head, "I heard you're doing really well at school. Although Iruka said that the boys are a bad influence to you." Snickering, I began to tell him about the four of the boys that I got close to and everything that happened when he wasn't around.

xXxXxXx

The next morning, after the both of us finished our morning routines, Kakashi offered to take me to school. I mean, he's the boss, whatever he says goes. He laughed when I told him that. But halfway on the road, a hawk flew above us. I noticed it a second after Kakashi did.

"Kakashi, is that..?" I asked, my heart dreading.

"Yeah. I need to go." He replied, dampening my spirits. Taking a deep breath, I drew a big smile and turned to Kakashi, "Well, hurry up! You got a mission to do!" I watched him as he knelt down and placed a hand on my head, 'Sorry, kiddo.", his single visible eye was a little sad. I shook my head and hugged him, "It's okay. Because you're strong, that's why you're needed." I released him and smiled, "That's why I'm going to be like you too!"

Kakashi looked surprised at my response.

"I want to be strong, then I can help you. Then we can go on missions together!" I said simply and grinned. Kakashi gave a low chuckle, "Alright, Mononoke. I'll be waiting."

He hugged me one last time before using a teleportation jutsu, leaving me behind in the dust.

I smiled at the spot where he was seconds ago. I guess, I have a promise to keep. Then, I turned around and started skipping to school happily.

XxXxXx

It was another uneventful day at school today. Naruto did some pranks but they weren't full scale interesting, there were a few training exercises and all we did in kunoichi class was an easy test and that's it. All in all, it's just plain boring. Maybe, I should go look for Kiba and Akamaru later. We had to go our separate ways today because his mom picked him today. But he said we could meet at his place later in the evening.

Whilst I was in my thoughts, I didn't noticed how strange it was that I took another route home. And I didn't notice that I was at a place without many passer-by's. And I definitely did not realize how highly possible I might be a target of some sort.

Not until the last moment.

"There you are, monster girl!" Someone shouted as they shoved me from behind. I fell from the unexpected action and turned behind quickly, my back on the ground.

There was a group of kids from other classes and I recognized one from our class. There were five of them, to be exact. The largest one stood in front of me and sneered, "So you're the monster Kai was talking about!" He grabbed a fistful of my silver blue hair and pulled me upwards, making me wince. "What a joke. She's no monster! She's just a wimpy brat!" The boy said and threw me down to the ground, hard. I grunted lightly at the pain. "Look at her, she looks like she's gonna cry! Are you gonna cwy, wittle monster? Are you?" The boy mocked then started to laugh like he's crazy.

A surge of energy rushed through me as I gritted my teeth and glared at him, "No. YOU ARE!"

Kicking him in his happy bits (at least that's what Kakashi calls them), I scrambled to run as the boy shrieked in pain. His friends panicked for a moment, but I could hear his angry command, "GET HER, STUPIDS! SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"

I turned a corner and I spotted a small field. There were trees nearby. I could hear them coming closer. Without thinking, I ran across the sidewalk and into the field. Climbing the closest tree I could reach, I shimmied up as quick as a squirrel.

And I hid there.

I saw them as soon as they turned the corner. They turned this way and that, then Kami forbid, they saw me. At least I thought they saw me, because when they called out, it was totally a different name.

"Hey, Nara!"

I froze and looked down. I didn't notice him before because I was too frantic on escaping but there he was, lying his back against the tree beside mine. He looked as if he just woke up.

The group of bullies got closer and I didn't dare to move. He turned to them calmly, his face bored as usual. "You seen that monster girl around?" The boy that I kicked asked. The lazy boy yawned, "Nope. I just woke up."

"He's lying! Cause he's friends with her!" The kid from my class shouted and the big guy turned back to Nara, his face red. He grabbed Nara's collar and he spat out, "Oh yea? Well since the monster girl isn't here, we'll just beat up her friend!"

Nara's eyes grew wide when he saw the fist raised in front of him.

I felt fear overwhelmed me. I can't bring Nara into this! It's not even his fault!

Just as the kid raised his big, chubby fist, it was as if time slowed when I fell from the tree and landed on his shoulder. The kid lets go of Nara in shock and he shrieked as I bit into his hand. I tasted blood and he threw me over his head, causing me to land on the ground with a hard thud. Pain spread through my whole body and I winced.

I felt a hand on me as the Nara asked, "Are you alright?" Still in pain, I ignored him and pushed myself off the ground.

"Don't bring him into this...", I coughed as I managed to stand protectively in front of Nara. I need him to get away before they hurt him. I nudged him with my foot, hoping that he'll get my hint.

"You want me? Come get me." I taunted, trying to distract them. The large kid laughed, "Alright, puny!" Then he punched me but I avoided it and land a kick to his stomach. He coughed and held his gut.

Pointing at me, he ordered the others to avenge him. The kids seem hesitant, since I did hurt their leader badly. And he's big. What of them?

Before they attacked, the idiot Nara stood up and stepped beside me. I noticed but I didn't look at him and scolded, "This isn't your fight. Get out of here!"

He scoffed, "And let a girl protect me? No way." Taking a step forward, he groaned, "Even though it's troublesome, boys protect girls, not the other way around."

The big kid finally got to his senses and stood in front of his minions, "Come on, you guys! Are you seriously afraid of a girl?" His accusation seemed to fuel them and they came rushing in.

Even though what Nara said was pretty brave, I made sure to lash out first.

I punched a boy one head taller than me in the guts before scratching another's arm, causing red, angry claw marks to appear. I couldn't see how Nara was faring because I had my hands full. The boys seemed to be everywhere at once. I felt their kicks and punches when finally I had enough.

I roared and pounced on the leader before grabbing him by his collar. Heaving, I threw him on the ground with a strength I never knew I had. I stood over him and began clawing at him with blind fury.

He tried to fight back at first but when he began to scream for mercy did I snap out of my trance and froze. I was on top of the leader with my hand raised, fingers curled like claws. The leader had some scratch marks, two were bleeding. He looked up pitifully at me and I snarled at him, making him squeak in fear. Finally, I let my hand fall, and moved away from him. He lay there, fear making his eye well up in tears.

"Do not ever touch me, or any of my friends, again. Do you understand?" I told him, glaring him down, and he nodded profusely. The other kids went to help pull him up, some of them limping from the bruises as they quickly made their escape.

After they were gone, I sighed and closed my eyes to stop the headache banging in my brain. It was like someone hammered nails into my head and now they're trying to pull them out. I drooped to the ground and covered my face.

Why did this happen to me? What if they tell everyone? Will everyone hate me now? Will _my friends_ hate me?

I felt a sob coming from my throat and I coughed, before all my tears began pouring out. I bawled like a baby as I sat there. I heard a scuffle close by and a sigh. Then nothing. I guess Nara left too. I wouldn't blame him. I dragged him into this. He probably hates me now too.

After I finished crying, I let my hands fall and looked up. I shivered in surprised to see the Nara blankly looking at the sky in front of me.

Quickly, I rubbed away the snot and tears and turned back to him, sulking a little, "Why didn't you leave too?"

He snorted, as if it was obvious, "Well, it would be troublesome if they came back to finish beating you up." Scratching the back of his head, Nara look away, his face a little pink, "Besides, you got beaten up really bad. I couldn't leave you like this."

I giggled at his reply and he looked at me as if I've gone mad.

Grinning at him, I mused, "You're not so bad, after all, huh, Nara?" He leaned back on his hands, groaning, "Ugh, you're such a drag."

I tried to get up, but couldn't really move. When I did, I sort of opened the wound on my leg, making it bleed more. I winced then plopped back down.

"Is anyone waiting for you at home?" He asked me, to my surprise, because I thought he was too lazy to care.

I shook my head and frowned, "No. My guardian left for a mission. No one's home." I glared at the bleeding wound, hoping that it would just close and stop bleeding.

He sighed wearily, "If that's the case, I guess I'll take you to my house. To get you cleaned up and all."

I looked up at him, my eyes widening. What did he say? I quickly register his offer before he took it back. I didn't know how to bandage myself. I've seen Kakashi do it before but what if I did something wrong and make it worse?

"Is that okay with your parents?" I asked and he shrugged, "Yeah sure. You're wounded anyway. I don't think grown ups can push away a beaten up kid."

Grateful, I smiled and cocked my head, "Thanks, Nara."

A small smile grew on his face.

This is, after all, the most normal conversation we have ever had.

Usually I would try to insult him to make him show some emotion and he'd ignore me, or we would squabble over nothing. When Kiba introduced me to them, Nara never talked much when I was around and he tries his best not to get mixed up with me so much, although I get along with Naruto and Chouji really well. I do all sorts of pranks with Naruto and I share food with Chouji.

Not wanting to drag him any further, I tried to get up but no matter how I moved, it hurts like crazy.

Finally, I heard Nara sighed wearily then he squatted down, his back facing me, and glance at me sideways, "Come on, I'll carry you home." I looked up and frowned, worried and embarrassed at the same time, "Uh, it's okay. You can just pull me up. I can walk.."

He sighed again, as if he couldn't believe what he's doing, "You're so troublesome. You obviously can't walk with that leg of yours. So hurry up."

I hesitated for a moment, before getting on his back. He grunted when I got on and I tried to slip back down, flustered, "Am I too heavy?"

He groaned, "You might want to stop sharing chips with Chouji, if that's what you mean."

"Sorry." I said quickly, my face heating up. I didn't want him to get hurt like this because I was too fat.

He shrugged, "It's okay. Just climb on, will ya? My legs might fall asleep then we wouldn't be able to get back." With that affirmation, I quickly got on and Nara stood up before walking home.

 **Well I guess this is just the third chapter and I wrote a lot. LOL i spoil you guys.. Just kidding. ANYWAYS, because of my limited knowledge of what happen later (sorry for being poor. I don't have the time or resources to continue the series. *cries*), my knowledge for Naruto only stops at ep 300++ during shippuden. So like whatever happens later is all very confusing for me. HEH. sooo I might do a time skip then but hey, plenty of time before that happens. If we're lucky, I might even get to the Akatsuki Arc. IF.**

 **Oh and a little bit of a spoiler *leans closer* even though I say this is a ShikamaruxOC story, I'm kind of open to other love interest, so maybe I might accidentally slip into a GaaraOC or a KibaOC(ooh, that one's possible) or even a SasuOC *gasps* (idk i'm just throwing ideas around, I'm crazy, I know).**

 **I am literally that open. Shows how flexible I am. And how fickle. I kill myself sometimes.**

 **BUT ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL SUPPORT ME. HEH. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :3**


	5. Chapter 4: Getting to Know Each Other?

Chapter Four: Know Each Other Better?

Even though he says he's fine, I could see sweat beading up on the Nara's forehead. I feel really bad for eating a lot. Guess I've to watch my weight. I mentally shook myself. Anyway, this is not going to be a normal thing. It's just this once.

"We're here." Nara panted as he stood at the gate. It was rather large wooden gate in front of what seemed like a courtyard. I looked up.

"Big house." I observed and he nodded, "Yeah, my dad's kind of the head of the clan so yeah. Big house." He gestured for me to open the door with his head, and I did as I was told, pushing with all my might. As I did, I heard footsteps running on wooden planks.

"Shikamaru! Is that you?! Why are y-" The voice stopped when the owner saw us. A woman stood at the opening of a house filled with warm light. I felt the boy wince under me, "That's my mom." He muttered.

She came over quickly to inspect us, "What happened to you?" Immediately, she noticed me and smiled, "Hello, what's your name?" I returned her smile, "Mononoke."

The woman nodded, "Ah, you're the girl Shikamaru had talked about. I'm Yoshino. Now come, both of you are filthy!"

I looked at Nara when she said that he talked about me but he wouldn't meet my eyes. Instead, he lets me down and supported me by placing my shoulder across his neck and he supported my back.

"You're really troublesome, you know that?" I heard him say softly but apparently his mother heard that and whack him on his head, "Now, that is rude! You don't tell a girl that! Besides she's hurt!"

"It's okay, ma'am. Shikamaru did help me get here on his back. He's wounded too." I said quickly, trying to make up for him. I felt his eyes on me. I knew why. It was the first time I said his name. Usually I just called him Nara. He would do the same but since I had no last name, he was stuck with 'Mononoke'.

Yoshino turned to smile at me, "Well, it's only proper if he speaks nicely to a girl sometimes." I smiled back, a little startled at her sudden change of attitude. Wow, this is a woman with an edge. Nice.

"Shikaku!" She called out, "We have a visitor! And help your son get cleaned up!"

A man walked out from the kitchen, sighing whilst rubbing his neck, "Yes, dear.."

I marvelled at the fact that Shikamaru was the exact copy of this man, even though he had scars and a goatee, which made him look pretty badass if you think about it.

When he looked up and saw me, he faltered slightly. Quickly recovering, he assessed our situation, "Yeah, these two looked pretty banged up." Gesturing to Shikamaru, he nodded, "Come on, son. Leave your friend to your mother while I get you patched up."

Shikamaru turned to me and sort of hesitated when his mother came closer to take me. Wanting to snap him out of his thoughts, I grinned at him, "You stink." He snorted, going back to normal, and handed me to his mother, "You're just as bad."

I saw the adults exchange glances but Yoshino-san quickly whisked me away to a bathroom close by before I could wonder why.

As she washed my wounds for me, she tutted at the dirt and grime on me and my clothes, "This wouldn't do. You need a change of clothes." I tried to protest but she wouldn't hear of it, "I'll go fetch some of Shikamaru's. I know he wouldn't mind. You clean up first, alright?"

And off she went. I don't think it would matter if he did mind, I laughed to myself. Since she left me alone, I decided to peel away my dirty underwear and shower quickly before she comes back. Yoshino-san had left me a towel to wrap myself in. After I was done, I sat there for a second before Yoshino-san came in again, with some clothes in her arms.

"I'm not sure if you mind, but you can wear Shikamaru's boxers. It's better than being without your undies." She said as she handed me his clothes. I felt my face grew hot when I thought of wearing even his underwear. It's pretty weird but comforting at the same time. It's a strange thing to feel.

Yoshino smiled at me as she gathered my clothes, "I'll wash this for you." I thought she was about to leave but she set my clothes aside and sat in front of me, "Does your parents know about this?"

"I don't have any parents." I explained softly, "My guardian had to go on a mission so he's not around."

The woman looked slightly surprised at this but nodded in understanding, "Does your guardian treat you well?" I grinned at her question, "He's like a big brother to me. He makes sure that I've got enough money for food and stuff before he leaves."

Smiling, she inclined her head slightly, "Wow, that sounds nice."

"Mhmm."

"So you mean if nothing happened to you, you'd stay at home alone?"

I dipped my head in agreement, "Yeah."

"For how long?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. Sometimes his mission last for three days, sometimes a week."

Yoshino-san hummed in wonder, "I see. Well, you can stay here for the night. Or until when your clothes get dry." I smiled with relief, "Thank you for everything, Mrs Nara." She waved her hand and smiled as she took my soggy clothes away, "Please, just call me Yoshino. Mrs Nara makes me feel so old."

I waited until the door was closed before turning to look at the clothes on my lap. I felt my cheeks heat up again but I scolded myself for being silly. It's just for the night. I can't be expected to walk around naked until my own clothes are dry. These will have to do.

But it's still embarrassing when I slipped on his underwear and wore his clothes. I shook my head, my shoulder length silver blue hair slapping me out of it. This is nothing! They're just clothes. Clothes strong with Shikamaru's scent. Which was sort of pleasant.

Oh, who am I kidding! I groaned as I opened the door.

I came face to face with a stomach. I blinked in surprised and watch Shikaku-san squatted down in front of me, "Well, it seems you've got it worse than the kid. Come on. Let's get you sorted out." I nodded and stumbled along as he turned and walked across the half opened corridor.

 **(I guess you can call it that. I don't know my houses haha but you know there's this part of the Nara's house where they play shogi and all and along the corridors are the screens to a few rooms eg: living room, bedroom. YEA.)**

I looked over to the side and saw a small garden with a small fountain gurgling happily nearby. There were a lot of plants around and I recognized a few as medicine that Kakashi taught me about.

Shikaku-san slide a screen opened and gestured for me to enter, so I obliged.

Inside was pretty bright and I could see a few large shelves occupying the place. Scrolls and books filled them while one of the shelves held bottles with labels on them. On one side was a table with a few scrolls and papers piling around. In the middle of the room, to my embarrassment, was the owner of the clothes I was wearing. He sat there with his face, arms and his right knee covered in plasters and bandages but he looked pretty alright.

Shikamaru blinked at the sight of his clothes on my body but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he watched as his father sat me down beside him and I tried not to catch his eye. I felt my face grew hot as he continued to watch me.

"Is my clothes okay?" He finally asked and I nodded, "Yeah. They're pretty comfy." He nodded before we turned back to look at his dad.

Shikaku-san was bundling a few leaves of some sort into a wool bag and came towards me. "These are for your leg." He explained as he placed the bag on my open wound which had started to bleed again some time ago. I sucked in a breath when the bag touched the wound. It was surprisingly cool.

Nevertheless, the Nara leader placed it there and began to wrap my leg. Soon he began to assess every wound I was inflicted. He made me lift up my shirt to see if there were any bruises underneath. But thankfully he did so after he told Shikamaru to get the both of us a glass of water, in which the boy grumbled but went out and to do it anyway.

"You're in a pretty bad shape." He stated as he rubbed an ointment at a bruise under my ribs, "But, Shikamaru had told be what happened. Don't worry, I'll handle it tomorrow."

I looked at him in surprise, but he continued calmly, "It's not right for kids to be bullied like this. It was an unfair match too. Five against one is a cowardly move."

"But Shikamaru helped too." I said, defending him for no reason I could think of. Shikaku looked up to me with a kind look, "They were planning to do it at first. If Shikamaru wasn't there, it's even more unforgivable. They're five boys. You're one girl." I nodded solemnly and he smiled, "Don't think too much about it. I'll make sure they won't do it again."

I raised my eyebrows suspiciously at him, "What are you going to do?"

He laughed at my wariness and before he could continue, Shikamaru came in with two glasses of water. I accepted one thankfully and he gave the other to his father, who just took a sip before he glanced at me again, "I'll be talking to the Hokage about this. But I have another question for you." I watched him curiously, wondering why he'd drag the old man into this and his sudden change of the subject.

"Not to be rude, but I was wondering. What is that on your chest?" I blinked in surprise. I hadn't thought he saw it. And why would he only mention it now? I shrugged, "I'm not sure. It's just there."

He sighed and motioned for Shikamaru to sit, "Well, I'll accept that for now." Turning back to the both of us, his face grew serious, "Now, after what have transpired today, I've made a decision." Clearing his throat slightly, his eyes fell on me.

"I'm going to take custody of you."

I cocked my head, unsure of what to make of it, "What do you mean?"

His face softened, "Well, let's just say I'm going to take you in, to take care of you. So you'll be staying with us."

I tensed slightly at his sudden offer, untrusting, "But why?" The scarred man scratch his head lightly as he replied to my remark, "You're just a kid, with no parents and an frequently absent guardian, I don't think it's safe or healthy for you. And the kids saw a... different side of you. I just want to make sure you're protected."

"But Kakashi takes care of me just fine! And he will sort it out when he comes back!" I insisted, unsure of why this stranger would stretch his neck out to help me.

Just because I trusted Kakashi doesn't mean I trust other people easily. After following Kakashi on a few of his less dangerous missions, I saw how scary and confusing the world was. That's when I made sure to not put my faith in people so simply.

Shikaku sighed, "So, they left you in the hands of Sharingan No Kakashi. It's a surprise, since he doesn't like responsibilities much."

Suddenly another person who is alike me popped in my mind, "How about Naruto? He's the same! He doesn't even have a guardian! Why don't you help him instead?"

"Naruto is... slightly different." He decided but I couldn't accept it. "How? He's a kid like me too! What's so different about him?" Shikaku-san smiled a little wearily at me, "There are orders. That's all I can tell you."

I snapped my head away, refusing to look at anyone. Adults just make things so complicated.

"Alright then." Shikaku said and I turned to look at him, a sad smile on his face, "I can't really understand why you resist my help. But I'll respect that. I'll settle this matter for you for now." I nodded but before we could go on other stuff, I heard a voice piped up beside me, "Why did Mononoke's eyes turn gold anyway?"

I blinked. My eyes turned gold? When? All attention was on Shikamaru now as he looked slightly bothered, "It doesn't makes sense how her eyes suddenly change colour." But his father could only shake his head, "That's what I'm worried about. If the other kids told their parents, there would be trouble. It's going to be a pain to settle _that_."

I let out a small laugh and father and son glanced at me, "You're both so alike. It's funny." I observed. Although Shikaku chuckled, Shikamaru, on the other hand just complained, "You're such a drag."

Shikaku got up to slide open the screen and ushered us out, "Go and have your dinner. I need to do some work."

Obediently, we let ourselves out and the screen shut behind us. I started to walk but Shikamaru just stayed in his spot. I noticed the sudden change and looked back, "What's wrong, Shikamaru?"

He smirked slightly, "You called me that again."

I raised an eyebrow, "Call you what?" He shrugged, "You used to call me 'Nara'." I frowned slightly at his comment, confused at his observation, "Is that wrong?" He shook his head, "No, it's just that it's better than 'Nara' all the time." Then he began to walk away, his hands in his pockets, "Come on, I heard your stomach growled a couple of times in there."

"Did not!" I defended but on cue, a small growl was heard over the silence. I felt my face flushed when my darn stomach responded and he smirked at me. Scowling, I followed him. "Shut up.", I said hotly even though he didn't even opened his mouth. He just shrugged, his smirk not fading, "Whatever."

XxxXXxxXX

"So where am I going to sleep?" I wondered aloud as Shikamaru led me into his room. The boy sighed and grumbled about how troublesome everything was as he pull open a screen on one side of the wall, revealing futons piled inside a small wardrobe. I had assumed he was pulling it out for me so I went over to help him.

After settling everything, he lay down on the fluffy futon. I sat on the opposite side of the futon, waiting for him to get up. Apparently, he was doing the same thing. I guess he realized what I was doing and he groaned, "You're taking the bed." I frowned and shook my head, "I'm a guest. I'll take the futon."

"I don't want to get up." Shikamaru admitted as he turned, making himself comfortable.

"Fine, I won't either." I stubbornly announced and lay down beside him. He sighed in defeat, "You're so troublesome." But laziness got the better of him, so both of us were lying on the futon, leaving the bed empty. I pulled the cover to my chin and snuggled into the soft pillow.

It felt nice to have someone's body warmth near my back again. Kakashi always let me sleep in his bed because there's only thing comfortable to sleep on in his house. Besides, he doesn't have guests over often. It's Kakashi we're talking about. But it's a good thing too, because I always get nightmares and he's always there to hush me back to sleep. He wasn't used to me waking up screaming in the middle of the night at first, but slowly he began to get used to subdue me after a freak out session.

But if Shikaku-san is really going to take me in, who's going to calm me after a nightmare?

Pushing those uncomfortable thoughts away, I quickly fell asleep.

XXxxxXXXX

I felt my heart began to race as deep sleep began to drift into a dream, then into a nightmare. I groaned as I felt shivers down my spine. Suddenly, fear woke me up and I gasped a little as my eyes flew opened. I took in a few deep breathes.

"H-hey, you okay?" A voice asked beside me, slightly spooked. I turned to look at a worried Shikamaru. His concern made me feel glad and uncomfortable at the same time. I forced a smile, "Y-yeah. I-I got a n-nightmare. That's all." He watched me as I chuckled nervously, licking my lips, "S-sorry, that I woke you up."

"No, it's alright." He said and tried to make himself more comfortable by shifting back into the futon.

"Shikamaru?" I called softly, my heart still hammering in my chest. His dark eyes turned to me curiously and he hummed in wonder.

"C-Can I touch your hand?"

He blinked at my request. Oh no, he's going to think I'm a troublesome cry baby. I quickly stuttered, "I-it's okay if you don't want to, but Kakashi was always there when I had nightmares, s-so-"

He didn't say anything until he settled to face me, looking at me, "No, it's okay. I get nightmares sometimes too."

I felt relief washed over me as I felt his warm fingers touch the back of my hand.

Immediately, I felt my heart began to beat slower and I relaxed. I thought that he would sleep but Shikamaru asked me a question, "So what do you do if Kakashi's not around?"

I smiled sadly, "Then I wouldn't go back to sleep. I would probably train or read a book. Sometimes I even sit on one of the Hokage's heads, waiting for the sun to come out."

"So which one do you like to sit on?" He asked again, which was weird because he usually wouldn't care much. But I replied anyway, smiling a little as I thought about it, "The Fourth, of course. He feels nicer than the others."

He nodded, then it seems like he's satisfied because he finally closed his eyes and went back to sleep. I smiled and followed him into dreamland.

 **Aww, goodnight kids~~ So you guys, do review and tell me what you think about these two nuggets~ :3 Oh and if you guys like, I can give you some tidbit trivia about Mononoke and stuff at the end of each chapter. IF YOU GUYS WANT TO. YOU GOTTA TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO. WORK WITH ME, PEOPLE.**


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Help

**HELLO SWEET CHILDREN! I realized I had made Mononoke a little matured for a seven year old kid. OKAY, A BIT TOO MATURE. SORRY. SO. I decided that I might be tweaking the last chapter a little. Just to fit the bill. Or I could just be well aware of it in the coming chapters... But then again, I'll just do the latter. Author-san is lazy af. AHAHA. But I wish to add a little something something about Mononoke as a kid. Untrusting as she may be, she's a very curious kid so you could say she's a walking irony of a kid. Or we could say Kakashi brought her up well. LEL. ANYWAYS. ONWARDS.**

Chapter Five: Getting Help

After we finished our early morning routines, Shikaku-san took us both to school this morning. I walked close to Shikamaru the entire time, the nightmares from the night before haunting me slightly. I could remember fragments of the dream and winced when the memories resurfaced.

I could hear a smooth, hypnotic voice echo in my mind.

 _I know who you are... I know what you want... You're mine, child... Your power... Your blood... I need you... I WANT YOU. Come to me... And we'll rule the world together..._

It always say things like that. I can feel the voice slithering into my soul, like it was looking for something. It scares me.

I knew Shikamaru could sense my distress but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he kept quiet when I held his shirt slightly, gripping it in fear of the night before and what's going to happen later. When we reached the Academy, I felt my heart dropped to my feet in fear as I spotted a few parent's were standing there, arguing with Iruka-sensei.

"...A monster! Look... she did...children!" I heard their voices drifted towards us and flinched. I didn't want to go to school anymore. Before I could run away, I felt a hand held mine. Surprised, I turned to look at Shikamaru but he wouldn't look back. Instead, he continued walking beside his dad, pulling me along.

"I'm sure it's just a mistake..." I could hear Iruka-sensei's voice said worriedly. Oh no, what is Iruka-sensei's going to think? I felt fear blossomed inside my heart, eating at me.

What is Kiba going to think?

One of the kids spotted me and he tugged his mother's dress then pointed at me, "Mom, _it's_ here!" The woman turned around and spotted me as I tensed. Her eyes were filled with pure hatred.

"You...!" She started over to me and I froze like a statue, not even daring to breathe.

"Madam, is something the matter?" Shikaku-san stood in front of us, creating a barrier between the storming hurricane of a woman and us, his hand raised to stop woman pointed at me and snarled, "She scratched my child bloody! He said her eyes turned gold like a demon! She even threaten to eat him!"

"Are you sure he isn't fibbing tales? She's just a little one. I doubt she can even eat him if that's the case." Shikaku raised an eyebrow when she protested, "My boy isn't one to tell lies!" She gestured to the large kid, the one who was in charge of the group, who acted as if he was in desperate pain, "Look at my baby son! Look at what she did to him!"

"Tch, big deal," I heard Shikamaru muttered, "They only have a few plasters."

Shikaku shook his head and waved a hand at us, "And look at what your son and his friends did to these two."

She didn't even glance at us, but instead shouted even louder at Shikaku, "I don't care what happened to those brats! They hurt the boys first! The kids are just defending themselves from the devil!"

That's when I saw Shikaku-san lose a little of his patience, "Listen here, lady." She was about to retort but the look in his eyes made her shut her trap, "How about we let the teacher be the judge of that? Five big boys fighting with one little girl. I barely see how that's fair. If my son wasn't there, what do you think would happen to her? If she got hurt badly, what would you do?"

Although he didn't move, the woman took two steps back, "When I inspected her, she had internal wounds. Your _boys_ had kicked her hard enough that one of her ribs broke." She stammered something gullible, and I saw Shikaku-san's face darken. He looked so scary when he's mad. I was almost used to see his lazy, calm face during the short time I spent with him.

"W-well, parents, I suggest we discuss this in the meeting room above. The Hokage is alerted of this issue and says he wants to see us." I heard Iruka-sensei said, stepping slightly in between the two adults. Shikaku relaxed a little at his words, "Very well."

Iruka sighed in relief and beckoned for everyone to follow him.

The five other children kept their distance from me and Shikamaru as all of us entered the building. I began to feel uncomfortable as the other kids in school begin to stare at us. Immediately, I slipped my hand out of Shikamaru's. The other kids might make fun of us even more that they already do. I didn't want him to get the same treatment I had.

My head was spinning with so many thoughts at the same time, I didn't realize when Shikamaru held my hand again. When I did, which was a few heartbeats later, I turned to him but his eyes were trained forward.

"We'll be okay." He merely stated when I stared at him. Nodding, I turned to look at the tall backs in front of us as I gripped his hand a little tighter.

XXxxXX

Hokage took in a deep breath as he smoked his pipe. He waited for the parents to settle down and when he saw me, a ghost of a smile was on his lips. He dipped his head once in understanding before he leaned forward, letting out a puff of smoke. The other parents leaned closer in anticipation.

"Well, to start off, we need to know both sides of the story." He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were on me, "Mononoke, you'll start first."

Before I could begin, he turned to the parents. "I will listen to her in private."

The parents obliged and left, a few shooting daggers at me from their eyes, especially the woman from before. She was literally spewing poison from her eyes.

Shikaku-san and Shikamaru however, remained but one look from the Hokage and Shikaku-san nudged his son before both of them left me and the old man remaining inside the room.

"So, do you want to tell me what _really_ happened?" Sarutobi-sama puffed another billow of smoke. I nodded and began, from the part I was going home and wanted to go to Kiba's up till going to the Nara's household. When I was done, Sandaime nodded and waved at me, "I see. Well, to be fair, I will listen to every one of you at the scene. Call the Nara child in."

I bowed slightly and he chuckled, "At ease, child. Iruka had told me about those boys. He knew they picked on other children as well. As for your wounds..." He looked me over with slight concern.

I smiled at him, "I'm fine, Gramps." He nodded, smiling, "Good."

I left the room, beckoning Shikamaru to enter.

After he went in, I sat next to Shikaku, placing more distance between me from the other families. He opened his mouth a few times, taking a short breath, like he wanted to say something but then he closes his mouth.

I pretended I didn't see it the first few times but until the six time, I looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, Mr Nara?"

He smiled a little at me, "Call me Shikaku, will you?" Then sighed as he continued, "My offer still stands. The doors of the Nara clan will always be open to you."

I looked away and watched my legs as they swing back and forth. "But why would you want to help me?" I asked softly and he leaned back as if he was thinking over his reply.

"Because there's something inside you thats very familiar." He admitted finally his voice a little tired, "The first time I saw you, I felt as if I have seen you somewhere a long time ago." He looked at me sideways and smiled at me.

"Is that enough of an explanation?" He asked and I nodded, turning back to my legs, "I'll think about it."

He chuckled and I heard him mutter something inaudible. Then we were quiet again as we waited for Shikamaru.

Slowly, my mind drifted to last night when I was at the Nara household.

Yesterday night, during dinner, I had the most nerve wracking meal ever. When I sat with the Nara family, it was so weird. I don't have parents and I never had the experience of having a family, even though Kakashi raised me for a few years and he's the only kind of family I have.

But this. This is so different.

When Yoshino nagged at Shikaku and Shikamaru for not eating their vegetables, I had a sudden realization that I never had the feeling of a mom nagging at me, or a dad that smirks playfully at me when he slips his food into a napkin then pretends to throw it away.

When I turned back to my food, I realized that I had never ate a well home-cooked meal before. All I usually eat with Kakashi is instant food or we eat out. Even when Kakashi's not home, our neighbour will make sure I'm well and send food over. But the food from the sweet old woman were quite bland though its yummy.

I never felt the difference until last night.

The whole mealtime, I was quiet as I ate. I didn't dare to talk much, even though Yoshino-san kept asking me questions, which I answered in a few words.

To be honest, I was rather jealous of Shikamaru for having a family.

I balled my fists against my legs, cringing.

XXxxXXXxxxXXXXxx

When Shikamaru returned, he said that the Hokage wants the both of us to get back to class while the other kids talk to him. After his son delivered the message, Shikaku waved us off and tell us to have fun in school. We obeyed and begin to walk back.

On the way back, I felt something terrible gnaw in my heart. It made me feel sour and angry. I didn't understand why but when Shikamaru spoke up, I felt my insides crack, "Hey, do you want to come back to my house later after school? I mean, my mom can pretty troublesome but since your guardian isn't around or anything-"

I stopped and he followed, his hands slipped out of his pockets as he watched me in surprise. My bangs fell over my eyes as I glared at the ground. "No thanks, Nara. I think I can fend on my own pretty well.", I spat before stomping off. I could hear him exclaim in surprise, "H-hey, Mononoke!"

But I already left.

Soon, I spotted the girls toilet and rushed in. Quickly, I shut myself inside a cubicle and leaned against the door. Taking a few sharp breaths, images of what happened a few minutes ago came rushing in.

 _What HAVE I done?_

Guilty, I covered my face and began to cry.

XXXxxXXXxx

After the breakdown, I could only stare at my feet. What feels like hours I had been in the stall makes me feel like puking. And it's not because of the smell. Biting my lip as the scene replayed over and over in my head, I never realize how long I was inside here until the recess bell made me jump.

Kami, is that the time?! I glanced at the window above. A lot of girls will definitely come into the bathroom within moments. I couldn't be seen like this! After crying for so long, I probably look red and full of snot. All the other kids are going to laugh if they see me like this! Quickly rubbing away my tears, I rushed out of the cubicle. Good, no one's here yet. I saw myself in the mirror and sighed in relief. I didn't look that bad.

Just really red.

I quickly rinsed my face and sneaked out of the bathroom. The voices of the other kids shouting signals that recess is beginning. Hurrying, I escaped the halls and corridors of the school until I reached the outside world.

I didn't know what I was going to do but I'm not going back to class. Not now.

Fine, I smirked. I'll just skip class today. It's not like anyone is going to miss me. Soon, I began to walk out of the academy's compound and out into the streets of Konoha.

XXxxXXXXx

The feeling of skipping school is great! **(Author's warning: Don't follow Mononoke. STAY IN SCHOOL, KIDS.)**

I began to feel better as I breathe in the fresh air. The bathroom was so stuffy that I almost felt like throwing up. This is a really nice change!

I felt myself relax as I made my way to the fields. The trees there are large and shady, perfect for a time like this. I watched as the villagers busied themselves with their usual routines. Most of them smiled at me in greeting as I passed and I smiled back. Kakashi said even though it's troublesome, it pays to be polite. I grinned at the thought of him.

Thinking about it now, Kakashi thought me a lot of things. He's almost like a parent to me. Sure, I might not have a mom to nag me to eat my greens, but I have Kakashi to do that, even though I always point out that _he_ himself don't like them much.

Slowly, the more I thought about this, the more guilty I felt for being rude to Shikamaru.

I didn't mean it, it was just that I was so mad that he complains about his mom at that moment that I never thought it might harm him later. I pursed my lips slightly as I thought about it. I doubt Shikamaru is ever going to talk to me again. Kami, he'll probably hate me for that.

He was just being nice when he offered me to stay over and I bit him in the face. _Way to go, Mononoke,_ I scolded myself mentally, _You ruined your first friendship._

Sighing, I looked up and realized that I've reached the fields. Well, I can't go back and change what I've done. Guess I'll just have to live with it. I climbed up to a nice large tree and lay back, looking up at the sky.

I hope it rains today.

A big, angry storm would be nice.

 **OKAY OKAY I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. LIKE SHE JUST WENT FROM MAD TO CALM. WHAT EVER THE LIVING FACK RIGHT? Wrong. She's a kid. Children don't dwell too much on the past. I mean, I was like that as a kid, I don't know about you guys. BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME...YET. Mono and Shika aren't going to be enemies forever...OR ARE THEY? Heh, I'm kidding. I don't know really. I'm making this up as I go...Please don't hate me...**

 **Are you going to unfollow?...No reviews?...You're going to eat me?**

 **(I did promise a little trivia, didn't I? Heh.**

 **Fact #1: Mononoke loves rainstorms. [obviously, Author-san] And candy. SHE LOVES SWEET THINGS. Much to Kakashi's horror.)**


	7. Chapter 6: Another Day

Chapter Six: Another Day 

Like I had hoped, I begin to smell the shift in the air. I got up and look around the sky. The swallows were flying really low, which means a storm is coming. Grinning, I lay back down as I waited for the clouds to turn grey.

Soon enough, the storm clouds have blocked out the sun, which is great, because it's getting waay too hot for comfort. The wind began to blow and I sighed happily.

Suddenly, I felt something fell on my face. I touched it and it was water. My smile widened as I glanced up. It's time.

I faced my palms downwards and felt a tingling beneath my skin. Slowly, ice began to form mid-air and I mould it, attaching it to the side of the branch I was sitting on. Then I begin to lift my hands up, the ice following after. When I was done, a perfect bubble of clear ice surrounded me. Well, not exactly perfect. The tree branches grow really close together so I had to make sure not to hurt them by making openings in the bubble to make way for the branches. There are small holes at the bottom of the ice ball so that the fresh air could drift in.

I grinned at my creation. Slowly, drops of water fall against the clear ice, before sliding down the round sides. Lying back against the branch, I watched as the rain began to grow heavier, the sounds of the raindrops against the ice become music to my ears.

The first time I knew I could play with ice like this was during winter during my second year with Kakashi.

We had just came out for a walk because I insisted on seeing the forest when snow came. Kakashi grumbled when I pestered him but he finally gave in after I blinked my best puppy eyes to him.

When we finally got out of the warm apartment, I hugged myself as I felt nice and toasty in the cold because of the new clothes Kakashi bought for me a few weeks ago before winter came. Kakashi had taken me to the same place where he found me, outside of Konoha. I was playing and flailing around, throwing the fresh white snow in the air.

Halfway playing, I had noticed the river that gave me water when I was lost. I had ran towards it as if it was an old friend when I realized it was half frozen. I lean over to touch its icy surface, wiping away the frost and giggled when I saw the little fishes swimming underneath. That's when the tingling started to happen. The frost began to creep into my skin and I saw my skin turned slightly blue before it faded. I had shrieked in surprise and Kakashi quickly came over to check. But before he could reach me, a slow swirl of ice began to curl around me. I blinked as it slither and slide in the air like a living thing while it blew my hair into every direction it could. As quickly as it came, the ice disappeared. I looked at my palms and they were still normal but I could feel something inside me waking up.

Kakashi was in front of me when a flicker begin to appear above my hands. We watched as the small grain of ice begin to grow bigger and danced until it was about the size of a palm. I narrowed my eyes and it begin to shift into a ball then it began to turn heavy with snow. It shivered in the air for a moment before it fell into my hands.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi whispered, and I shrugged a little, "I.. I'm not sure. It's like breathing." I looked up as he chuckled, his eye closed, "You never cease to surprise me, kiddo." I tried to hide a grin at him but felt my face twitched, "I've got another surprise for you."

He opened his single eye to look at me and I smack the snowball in his face before running for my life, laughing.

XXXXxxxXXXX

I didn't realized I had fell asleep in the storm until I rolled around and landed on the cool ice. I open my eyes hazily and looked around, trying to understand what happened. The rainstorm had stopped and I could see the sun coming out from the beautiful grey clouds.

Ugh.

I crawled back to the branch and the ice cracked into small tiny pieces before falling to the ground like a mini hailstorm. I shook my body like a dog to get rid of those that fell on me and jumped off the tree.

"There you are." I turned to look at the source and froze. Iruka-sensei smiled kindly at me as he walked closer, "Hokage-sama told me you would be here." I crossed my arms and frowned, "How does he know? I didn't tell him." Iruka laughed, "He's the Hokage for a reason, Mononoke-chan. Now tell me, why didn't you come to class today?"

I looked away and began to inspect a blade of grass nearby my shoe. I didn't reply him and he sighed, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me." But he didn't walk away.

I shifted slightly and we stood there for awhile.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Iruka-sensei finally asked. I thought about it for a moment and shook my head. He sighed again, "Okay then. Will I see you in school tomorrow?" I shrugged a little.

Just as I thought that he was about to leave, I felt something on my head. I turned look up at Iruka-sensei and he smiled at me. I felt him ruffle my hair, "I'll always be there if you need me." With that, he turned around and left. Then, I turned in the opposite direction and began to walk home.

XXXxxxXXX

When I returned to Kakashi's apartment, I noticed an exercise book on the ground when I opened the door. Curious, I opened it. It was mine and there was some homework inside which must have been given today. I didn't know who brought it and frowned. I didn't want to do homework but someone was nice enough to take it here. I glared at the book, "I don't like you." But I took it inside anyways.

After grabbing a peach and a packet of fruit juice from the fridge, I walked over to the coffee table where the mean exercise book was. Biting the peach, I chewed happily as I flipped through the homework. Peaches always makes my day. It's my second happy thing, the first being thunderstorms. I make sure that there is a few peaches in the fridge no matter what and it drives Kakashi mad sometimes.

I finished my happy fruit and glared at the book, "I really don't like you." Finally, I sighed and took my pencil.

You're going down, homework.

XXXXxxXXX

The next morning, after I finished washing up, I dragged myself to take breakfast. While munching over another peach, I thought to myself. Maybe I should skip another day... I grinned at myself. That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. But then again, I miss going to school too. I get to play and learn new stuff. I looked down at my half eaten peach.

What would Kakashi say?

 _'If you want to be a ninja, you got to go to school, kiddo.'_ I can see him in my mind. I whined and thumped my head on the table.

Guess I gotta if I wanna.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

When I got to school, it was just in time. All the other kids were rushing inside. I groaned. Even though I took the longest route to school, I'm still early. Suddenly, I felt uneasy and looked up. I saw the same gang of boys and when they noticed me, they began to walk over. I felt myself stiffened and tried to walk away but they were too quick. They surrounded me, their faces neutral. I clutched my shirt tightly as the largest one stepped in front of me.

Then he bowed.

I felt my eyes grew wider as he blurted out, "I'm sorry!" I blinked and the other boys followed him. I looked at all of them and panicked, "H-hey, get up!" But they didn't move. "Please forgive us!", the same boy said and I gulped, "I-it's fine. J-just get up." They all straightened slowly and the large boy smile at me before raising his hand to me. I blinked in surprise and copied him, shaking his hand. Then he grinned and nodded, "If anybody else bullies you, let me know and I'll beat them up for you." Then the group left.

I stayed there, daring not to breathe. What?

It's like my mind cant keep up with what's happening. "Wow, they did pretty well." I heard someone said and turned around. Kiba grinned at me as he stood beside me. I quickly looked away and dragged my sleeve lower, trying to hide the bandage on my arm. I didn't dare to take any of the bandages out after Shikaku-san wrapped me up.

"It's okay. Iruka-sensei told us about it." I heard Kiba said and I flinched. I felt a hand on my shoulder as Kiba continued, "Mononoke. We're...still friends, aren't we?" I kept quiet and he stood in front of me, "Mononoke? Please answer me..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I want to stay friends, but-"

"But nothing!" Kiba said and I looked up at him. A bark answered and I looked down at his shirt.

"When did you get a dog?" I asked, suddenly my attention on the puppy panting at me. "Huh? Oh, I brought him yesterday so I could show you but you didn't turn up. I just got him." He scratched the dog's ear, "His name is Akamaru." The puppy barked twice and I felt myself smiling. I scratched his furry neck and Akamaru sighed happily.

"I think he likes you." Kiba said matter-of-factly and I giggled. When I looked back at him, his canines were in full view, "So we're still friends, right?" I nodded and returned his smile, "Yeah."

XXXXxxxxXXXX

Akamaru was in my arms when we got to class. Kiba said he wasn't used to having a puppy in his shirt and he told me to carry him. Secretly, I think he saw me looking at Akamaru a few times when we were walking to class. But anyway, it's nice to have the warm, furry puppy to hug as he licked me a few times.

When the other kids saw me, most of them came over and talked to me as if everything was normal. Some of them asked about my wounds and others asked why didn't I come to class yesterday. I answered them as well as I could but it's kind of hard when everyone was staring at me when I talked. Before I knew it, a whole bunch of kids were surrounding me and Kiba at our usual seats.

Suddenly, we heard an "Ahem." and everyone scrambled to their seats as Iruka-sensei waited.

"Alright, everyone, let's begin." He said and everyone began to scuffle through their bags.

With Akamaru on my lap, I took out the homework from yesterday and begin to listen to class. Halfway through, I heard Kiba leaned over to whisper, "I thought you didn't come yesterday."

"I didn't." I whispered back and he looked at my homework, "Then why are you done?" I looked at his and had to stifle a laugh. He didn't even did his! His face was pink and I grinned at him, "Iruka-sensei's gonna kill you, big time." He groaned and slumped in his seat, "How did you get it anyway?" I shrugged, "I don't know. It was there when I got home."

Kiba was quiet for a moment, "Now that I think about it, Shikamaru had gone to the teacher's room to talk to Iruka-sensei when we were going home." He glanced at me, "Maybe he got your homework too." I blinked in surprise and turned to look for the pineapple head but he's asleep as usual.

"Huh." I mused. That's strange. The laziest kid in school helping me get homework? I would rather believe he grew another head.

When I turned back to Kiba, he was smirking, "Do you like him?" Surprised, I felt my cheeks grew hot as I stuttered, "D-don't be stupid! I like him as a friend!"

I guess I said that a bit too loud because the row in front of us turned to look back, their faces surprised. "Sorry.", I smiled sheepishly and turn back to my homework. Kiba didn't continue asking because Iruka was already done talking and he's coming to inspect our work.

Thankfully, Naruto was getting an earful instead and Iruka-sensei didn't walk to our row.

XXXxxxXXX

The whole time in school, I didn't dare to talk to Shikamaru. I didn't know why I was so embarrassed about it but I was. I had told Kiba that I was going for recess with Hinata but when I saw her with the other girls, I didn't have the energy to talk with them so I went off on my own.

I walked around the trees and found a nice spot. I sat down and began to eat the onigiri I bought from the canteen. It was a nice and quiet place to be with the trees so shady.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned and saw the Uchiha standing a few ways from me. I swallowed my food and retorted, "What are YOU doing here?"

"I take my lunch here." He replied just as testily. Rolling my eyes, I tilted my head, "There's plenty of space here."

"But you're sitting in my spot." The Uchiha complained and I scowled, "Well, I already sat here! And I don't see your name on this tree!"

He mirrored my scowl, "Idiot."

"Duckbutt." I shot back and he grumpily sat in front of the tree opposite mine. We ate in silence.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, "Why don't you talk to people?"

Uchiha chewed his food and swallowed before answering, "Why do you care?" I finished the last of my onigiri and wiped my mouth with a handkerchief, "You don't have any friends. I was wondering how can someone stand being so boring like that all the time." He glared at me and I glared back. Finally, he turned back to his food and ignored me.

I felt a vein pop up on my forehead, "Hey, pointy hair. I'm talking to you!" The Uchiha continued to ignore me and I frowned. Now that's just rude.

Annoyed, I got up and walked over to him. Bending over so I can see him at eye level, I scowled, "You're not being very nice." He looked up at me and growled, "I'm not! Now go away!" I crossed my arms and stood straighter, "Listen up, Uchiha. Being rude won't get you anywhere. That's what my guardian says. And if you're going to be so rude to everybody, no one is ever going to help you and you're going to die alone!" With that, I stomped off, fuming.

He's being so mean! I was just trying to talk. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to be polite!

Suddenly I stopped walking. Why would I be nice to him anyway? I had never talk to him until today. I wrinkled my nose and shrugged. Forget it, I tried to be nice to Uchiha and he was mean. I bet he's going to be a grumpy old man when he grows up.

XXXXxxxXXXX

Kiba and Akamaru walked home with me after school. I didn't get to talk to Chouji or Naruto today because Chouji was with Shikamaru the whole day and Naruto was busy breaking the rules. Kakashi's apartment is on the way to Kiba's house so we always walked home together, unless Hana-chan or Tsume-san came to pick him up, although sometimes we get to walk together as well.

Akamaru bounded around the both of us as we talked and laughed.

"Hey, Mononoke." I tilted my head when Kiba mentioned my name, "Why are you avoiding Shikamaru?" I blinked in surprise. I didn't know it was so obvious. I giggled nervously, "Huh, what're you talking about?"

He hummed a little as he placed his hands behind his head, "Well, you didn't play with us today so I was wondering. And then you told me you were going with Hinata during recess, but you never done that before. Besides, Shikamaru was there when you got hurt, right?"

I nodded, "Uh...Yeah." I shrugged as I continued, "Well, I kinda... uh..." I paused for a moment, wondering how am I supposed to get out of this. Finally, I sighed. I always tell Kiba everything anyway, it's not like I could lie to him. He can probably smell my lie ten miles away.

"I was kinda mean to him when he said I could stay over at his place." I admitted and Kiba stopped, "He what?" I followed him and blinked, "Well, after we got beaten up, he carried me back to his house so his dad could patch us up." I pulled away my sleeve and showed him one of my bandages, "It's getting a bit worn though..."

"You can come over my house!" Kiba said and I looked at him, "Eh?" He grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Well, Hana can change your bandages. And I thought maybe she could cure you too. Besides, you haven't come over for a loong time."

I laughed at this, "Of course I wanna come! But do you think Tsume-san will let us?" Kiba just snickered, "Your puppy eyes always work!"

I poked his tummy and ran off, sticking out my tongue at him. Kiba turned to Akamaru, "Come on, Akamaru!" The puppy barked and both of them began to chase me all the way to Kiba's home.

XXX

Kiba managed to tackle me to the ground when we got near his house. Rolling in the dirt, I laughed and playfully bit his arm. He yelped in surprised and rolled over. Soon, we began to tumble around, Akamaru barking and joined our play fight. Suddenly, we heard the door opened and Hana stood at the door, smiling at us, "The three of you rascals are making a racket."

I was underneath Kiba and nipping his ear when she came out of the house, so I let go of him to greet her, "Hana-chan!" She shook her head and laughed, "It's a wonder why you aren't in the Inuzuka clan, Mononoke-kun. Come on in, both of you. Mom's going to flip if she sees you guys so filthy."

"That's a bit too late, don't you think?" All eyes looked up and Tsume-san was walking towards the house, Kuromaru trotting beside her.

Kiba, Akamaru and I quickly untangle ourselves from each other and stood up. I grinned innocently at Tsume-san, "Welcome home, Tsume-san!" Looking back at the large dog, I greeted Kuromaru as well, causing the canine to pull his teeth back in a small grin, his tail wagging slightly in greeting.

She leaned over to me then I realized she was actually glaring at Kiba, who was hiding behind me. She squinted at him for awhile before laughing out loud, "Run along and take your baths, you two!" Grinning, she looked over to me when her smile lessened a little, "What happened to you, little one?" She squats down in front of me and inspected the plasters and bandages on my body. I looked down at my arm, "I got beaten up a little.", I explained and she looked up at me, "You call this a little?! You look like something a dog dragged in!" She narrowed her eyes and growled, "Whoever did this to you is going to pay!"

I laughed sheepishly, hoping to calm her down, "Well, it's already been settled now..." . Tsume-san can be very protective of us sometimes, it can get a little overboard. Like that one time she scared a kid until he peed in his pants because he called Kiba names.

"The bullies apologized to her this morning too. In front of everybody." Kiba piped up and I saw her relaxed a little, though she was still mad, "It's still unforgivable!" I shook my head, "I already forgive them anyway, Tsume-san. It's okay now." She wanted to retort but I quickly changed the subject, "Can I stay over, Tsume-san? Kakashi's on a mission so no one's at home."

She blinked before giving me a wide smile, "I thought you just came over last week?"

I nudged Kiba and he placed his head on my shoulder, both of us looking at her with our best puppy eyes, "Please~?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "I just can't keep you two apart, can I? Alright." Tsume-san patted my head, "You can stay here until Kakashi gets back, how about that?" I grinned wider and looked at Kiba, who can't contain his excitement too. "Yahoo!", both of us shouted and I nudged him, "Race you to the bathroom!" And ran off. I heard him exclaimed a "No fair!" and I giggled as he caught up, Akamaru trailing behind.

 **AHAHAHAHAH WHAT A TWIST. FROM NARA TO INUZUKA, MONONOKE'S GOT EM ALL! I'm just kidding, lel. Anyway, I''m now giving you guys the POWER to choose Mono's fate. To stay with Nara (where there is something to do with her past), Inuzuka (where she is accepted as one of their own), or just remain with good ol Kashi(then maybe have her own apartment some time later)?**

 **I'll take down your opinions and make the decision, how about that? THIS IS A VERY RARE OPPURTUNITY, PEOPLE. GRAB IT WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE. TO CHANGE HER FATE. *dramatic music***

 **Fact#2: Mononoke's ability to wield ice is related to the seal on her chest.**

 **(Wow, lots of hints today huh? IT'S CUZ I LOVE YOU GUYS! *virtual hugs for everybody*)**


	8. Chapter 7: Bonding

Chapter Seven: Bonding 

I bit the tip of my pencil as I ponder on the silly question. Iruka-sensei told us to write our thoughts something amazing about our close ones. It could be a friend, a family member or a teacher. I was thinking of writing about Kakashi, but there were so many things I could write about and truthfully, I was sort of lazy to write all of it down. I sighed and looked around the classroom.

Most of the kids were scribbling down a lot. I peeked at the girl in front of me and made a look.

She was writing about Sasuke.

I bet my peaches most of the girls here are writing about him. I groaned and slumped back in my seat. Man, this is boring. I glanced here and there to see if anyone else is slacking. Naruto was folding his paper into something; Kiba, with Akamaru napping on his head, was biting his pencil, glaring at his paper and grumbling; Cho-chan is eating as usual although he picks up his pen and writes a few words before eating again; and Shikamaru?

I lowered my eyes to glance sideways at him. He sat in the back row to my left. Typical. He's napping.

Sighing again, I lay down on the table. I haven't talked to him yet. It's not like I'm afraid or anything, but...

Okay, maybe I am a bit worried.

I snapped at him. He might think that I'm a brat. I groaned.

Who cares what he thinks of me? I need to say sorry, at least. Kakashi always say that I have to apologize if I did something wrong. But-

"Mononoke, I hope you will be able to turn up your homework." I snapped out of my daydreams and looked up. Iruka-sensei raised an eyebrow at me, making me grinned sheepishly in return, "Sorry, sensei. My mind wandered off." He sighed and placed his hands on his hips, "What am I going to do with the lot with you? Well, it would nice if you would hand up your paper by the end of class, understand?"

I grinned and salute, "Yes, sir!" Iruka-sensei nodded before turning his attention on the others. I, however, turn to the clock.

Fifteen minutes.

I guess that's enough time. I exhaled heavily and quickly began to write.

XXXXxxxXXXX

Finally, school is over! I yawned and stretched as Asuma-sensei's class is done. The other kids already began to get up and noisy. I smacked my lips as I rolled my shoulders awake. Asuma-sensei's class is always the class thats easiest to sleep in. It's boring and quiet.

I remained in my seat as I wait for everyone to move out of the room before leaving. It's annoying to squeeze through the crowds of other kids after school. And everyone's scent crash into you like a tsunami. Its always a pain to shake it off. Sometimes it lingers for a few days too. Ew.

As I wrinkled my nose at the thought, I felt a presence beside me. Turning to look, I almost expected it to be Kiba, but instead was met with someone that made me jump in surprise.

"You going to sit here all day?" Shikamaru asked as I remain frozen. Seeing that I was unable to talk, he sighed and gestured with his head, "Come on, it's troublesome but we need to talk."

I watched as he begin to walk down the stairs. Shaking myself, I snapped out and followed him quickly.

Shikamaru led me to the quieter side of the school, taking a detour through the back. I guess he noticed my dislike of the rowdy kids at the front door. Finally, we got outside and I took a deep breath. The air outside is so much sweeter than the stuffy school. When I looked back at Shikamaru, he's already facing me, his hands in his pockets.

"As much as how troublesome this whole thing is, I want to know why you're avoiding me." He stated simply and I bit my lip, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. When I realized I couldn't, I groaned and folded my arms, "I'm not."

"You haven't talked to me for a week." Shikamaru countered and sighed, "This is such a drag but all of us kind of...you know." I looked up and cocked my head, "Know what?"

The Nara sighed and scratched his head, "We miss you, I guess. It's not the same to see Iruka-sensei mad without you around." Suddenly, he shook his head and stuffed his hand back in his pocket, "But I still see you with Chouji and Naruto. It's obvious that you're avoiding me."

I looked away, my arms still hugging myself, "I just..." I took a breath and continued, "I just thought that you might be mad at me."

It's his turn to be surprised, "Why would I be mad?"

Shrugging, I look back at him, "Cause I got mad at you?" He rolled his eyes, "I'm not mad, you troublesome girl. You suddenly snapped at me. I thought _you_ were mad." I blinked as he continued, "I was wondering why you would do that but it's too troublesome to figure it out."

"Then why are you asking me now?" I asked, curious. He blinked in surprise as he tense slightly. I could see his cheeks turned a little pink. Shikamaru looked away as he muttered under his breath.

I tilt my head, "Eh?"

Shikamaru groaned in annoyance and repeated slightly louder this time, "Because you didn't talk to me for a week, troublesome girl. It drove me mad, okay?"

It was quiet between us for a few moments before Shikamaru turned around quickly, his hands clasped behind his head, "You're being a drag. I'm going home." I couldn't help but smile a little. So I guess we're good now.

"Wait up! I haven't thank your dad yet!", I said as I skipped over to him.

Shikamaru stopped and turned his head slightly, "Why would you need to do that for? It's already been so long." I grinned at him as I trotted to his side, "Kakashi said I have to be polite."

"Huh, and you waited for one week to do that?" He complained and I snickered, "Better late than never."

XXXXxXXXX

After a nice tea break (which Yoshino-san insisted), Shikaku-san asked if I wanted to come along with him and Shikamaru to check up on the deer. I was curious about his offer so I decided to go along. It's the weekend tomorrow and Kakashi will be home tonight. At least that's what Sandaime (Third Hokage) said. So no one is missing me.

When we got there, Shikaku-san just finished explaining to me about the Nara's clan territory. It was all very confusing, I guess I can figure it out later. I looked around my surroundings and noticed that it was quite familiar. It wasn't the same place Kakashi found me but then again, I suppose the forest is similar in most places. It's all trees and bushes anyway.

Suddenly, Shikaku stopped us, "We're close to the edge of the land now."

"Mononoke isn't from the Nara clan, how can she come in?" Shikamaru had asked and Shikaku just smirked, "You and Mononoke will wait here. I'll go fetch the deer." He wanted to protest but Shikaku just motioned for us to stay before walking deeper into the woods. When he was gone, I turned to Shikamaru curiously, "Why can't I go in?" He shrugged, "Only those from Nara can go in. I'm not sure why either but it's the rules."

Confused, I pushed on, "Then why would your dad want me to come along?"

Shikamaru groaned, "You keep asking so many troublesome questions." I snorted, "I thought you were smart." Glaring at me, he shot back, "You know what? Ugh, never mind, it's too troublesome to fight with you."

Before I could snap back, I heard a rustling. The new scent came to me as my full attention was on the alien thing. "What's wrong?" I heard Shikamaru asked but I didn't answer him. Instead, I stood in front of him, taking deeper breaths to understand the scent.

I don't know why but it smell strangely like Nara home and something else. Finally, I got Shikaku-san's scent and relaxed, "Your dad's here."

"How-"

Shikamaru was cut off by the arrival of a small group of deer that were walking beside Shikaku-san as he returned to us. I watched them in wonder as I stepped closer. There were a few females, some accompanied with fawns. Two male deer flanked the group, their ears turning this way and that.

But one of them drew me in. He stood taller than the rest. His horns were larger and he walked gracefully. Shikaku-san patted him and smiled at me, "This is Aomaru. He's the leader of the herd." I couldn't really hear Shikaku-san because most of my attention was on the buck. He watched me with his coal black eyes and edged closer to me, his head lowering slightly to meet my eye. Once he got close enough for me to see my reflection in his eyes, Aomaru stopped as I lifted my hand towards him. He froze as I reached closer.

Finally, I touched his cheek, my heart blossoming with wonder and excitement, "Hello, Aomaru." He blew a breath on my face, making me giggle from the ticklish feeling, "Nice to meet you too." He whickered and nudged my hand that was on his cheek, sniffing into it. With my other hand, I stroke Aomaru's neck, the thick hide rough against my fingers.

"I've never seen Aomaru so friendly before." I heard Shikamaru said and I turned my head slightly to grin at him, "Are you jealous?" One of the young fawns was standing beside him as he snorted at me, "Don't be such a drag. Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Both of you squabble a lot, don't you?" Shikaku chuckled as he patted one of the male deer affectionately. Aomaru was nibbling at my hair by this time and I was trying hard not to burst into fits of giggles. Suddenly, his head snapped up to look behind me. I followed his gaze but I couldn't see anything strange. I looked back to Aomaru and I saw his ears flicked in all directions, nostrils heaving. Finally, he turned back to the herd and made a sound, causing them to leap back into the trees. He looked down to me for a heartbeat before joining them.

That's when I realized why they were frightened away from. Three ninjas landed a few ways from us. One of them spoke up, "Shikaku-san, the Hokage asks for you." Shikamaru and I exchanged glances before looking back at the Nara head. He raised an eyebrow at them, "What for?" The ninja who spoke just shrugged, "He said it was about a kid." Shikaku-san dipped his head and sighed, rubbing his neck, "It's a drag but alright, I'll go with you to meet him." He nodded at the other two ninjas, "Take these two home for me, will you?"

He turned back to us and ruffled my hair, "We can do this again some other time. Aomaru has taken a liking of you after all." I smiled at him and gave my thanks. Then he left with the ninja.

"Come on, you two. Let's get you back." One of the duo said as they led us back to the village.

XXXXxxxx

The ninjas separated me and Shikamaru, taking us back to our homes. After waving goodbye to the Nara, the other ninja dropped me off at Kakashi's apartment. Somehow, he recognized me and that I was staying with the famous shinobi. When I got to the door, I turned and bowed politely, "Thank you for sending me back." He nodded and left. Just as I opened the door, he turned around and smiled, "Oh, and say hi to Kakashi for me." I was about to ask him who he was but he was gone.

That's weird. Well, I have no idea who he is. All I could remember about him is the bandage across his nose.

I shrugged and went in. I'll just pass the message anyway. When I locked the door, I suddenly picked up a fresh scent inside the house. Turning quickly, I sniffed.

New scent?

Curious, I started to walk inside slowly.

Kitchen's clear.

Living room's clear.

I opened the bathroom door. It was wet. Quickly, I went inside Kakashi's bedroom and spotted a roll of blanket like a caterpillar on the bed. The curtains were closed so the room was quite dim. I sniffed again and grinned. Slowly, I crept towards the roll. A large fluffy tuft of silver hair peeked out of the other end of the roll. Grinning even wider, I lowered my body to the ground before pouncing on the roll.

"Holy-" I heard Kakashi exclaimed and he turned to look at his attacker. I frowned and poke his cheek, "Aw, you're wearing your mask..." He sighed and plunked back on the pillow, "Lemmesleep." I pouted and stared at him. He could only ignore me for a few heartbeats before he groaned, "Be a good girl today, Mono."

I sighed and tumble from the Kakashi roll, "Bad day?"

"Bad week." He corrected as I snuggle into the roll and hugged him as far as my limbs could reach. I yawned and buried my face into the soft blanket. Kakashi stifled his own yawn before going back to sleep. When I heard him began to snore lightly, I smiled and took a peek at him. I like to look at Kakashi because his face is the one that calms me from my nightmares and gives me comfort. It makes me feel really happy to be with him. I sighed with content as I breathe in his scent and soon, I fell asleep as well.

When I woke up, it was almost evening. The orange glow from the sunset peeked out from beneath the curtains. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, whining as I force myself awake. Turning my head, I realized that Kakashi was still asleep. His eyelids were moving here and there and I smiled. Crawling close to his face, I poked his nose. He wrinkled it but he didn't wake up. Then I began to poke his eyelids softly. He snorted and buried his face into the fluffy blanket, hiding from me. I sniffed in disdain and began to wriggle my face to meet his but it didn't work.

Just as I was about to give up, the blanket exploded outwards and I shrieked as it wrapped me up into a mini roll.

"Got you!" Kakashi said and wrapped me up. I tried to wriggle out but he was faster. Before I knew it, I was stuck in the roll and Kakashi was hugging me like a bolster.

"Hey, no fair!" I complained but Kakashi already closed his eyes, his cheek on top of my head, "Five more minutes, you little devil. Let your poor Kakashi sleep for five more minutes." I heard him mutter and I groaned, "But Kakashi..."

"Shhh..." He whispered then he was quiet. I groaned again and tried to wriggle my escape but he held on tight. Finally I gave up and lay there, nice and snuggly in Kakashi's arms. I watched the clock on the opposite side of the wall and began to count.

One.. Two.. Three...

True to his word, Kakashi got up when five minutes was over. But he didn't move. I looked up and frowned at him when I realized he was awake, "Lemme go." He watched me for a moment before smiling, "Nah, it's rare for you to be so quiet. I need to treasure this moment."

The moment only lasted for thirty seconds because I used my lips to pull his mask down. It only managed to come down half of his nose and he snapped his head away, "Oh no, you don't." When I felt his arms loosen a little, I jumped out and tried to escape but Kakashi grabbed my waist and threw me back on the bed. Before I could run away again, he blew on my stomach and I shrieked with laughter. Then he began to target my tickle spots, making me laugh like crazy with tears in my eyes, "Stop! Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He stopped after I started to choke from laughter. My giggles died down as I looked up at him. We watched each other for awhile before he ruffled my hair, "Scamp." Then, Kakashi got up from the bed, "Come on, kiddo. Time for dinner."

XXXXxxx

The next day, Kakashi said that the Hokage wanted to see us when we were having breakfast. So I got excited and tried to hurry him, much to his dismay. He wanted to take it slowly but I literally dragged him out of the door even though he hasn't wear his jacket right and his forehead protector was still in his hand. I locked the door and hid the key in a special spot in the door as he zipped up the jacket and mused, "Aren't you a bundle of energy today?"

I grinned at him as he began to put on his headband, "Are we going to visit the stone or the cemetery?" He hummed for a moment before replying, "Stone.", before setting off. Skipping, I followed closely behind.

It's a habit of his before he leaves to do anything. I never did knew why he had to visit the dead every time he steps out of the house and that always makes him late for things. He always talk to two people, Rin in the cemetery and Obito, who is on the stone. Kakashi said that they were his friends and that he needed to visit them.

Sometimes I talk to them too, adding some things about Kakashi and school. Especially when the senseis take us to the cemetery to clean the gravestones and replace the flowers, I make sure that I always do Rin's first. I especially like talking to Rin, for some reason.

When we got to the stone, I quickly sat in front of it and grinned, "Morning, Obito-san!" I heard Kakashi chuckled slightly and I turned my head to see him stand close to me, "Hey, Obito. I brought Mononoke here today." I smiled and told the stone, "You know, Kakashi is being a total klutz these days! He gets really tired and he keeps spilling the milk too!" Soon, both Kakashi and I began to tell Obito all about what's going on in the village.

Kakashi apologized to him again about how it's his fault and that he wished that Obito and Rin was here. Kakashi always say that. It doesn't matter if it's Obito or Rin, he'll always say that it's his fault. Then, he'll get sad and it makes me feel sad too. I got up when Kakashi fell silent and walked over to wrap my arms around his waist, like always. He strokes my head and we'll stand there for a while more before leaving.

I always wondered why he would apologize every time he sees them. If they were his friends, won't they forgive him by now? I asked Kakashi that before but he always says that it didn't feel enough. I didn't understand why but if it made him feel better...

Finally we reached the Hokage building.

An hour late.

A man came out from the building and grinned at us, "Late again, huh, Kakashi? Hokage-sama is waiting for you." Kakashi chuckled, "Well, we got lost on the path of life." The man just shook his head, "Careful your bad habit doesn't rub off on Mononoke. The kid's got a life ahead of her." But Kakashi just scratched the back of his head, "Of course, of course."

"Come in." I heard a voice said when Kakashi knocked on the Hokage's door. Kakashi sighed and opened the door, nudging me in first. The old man was sitting there, reading a few lines from a piece of paper before writing something on it and placed it on the stack of papers beside him. He looked up at us and nodded, "Ah, Kakashi. Mononoke. Glad you could make it."

"We got lost on the path of life." I grinned as I repeated Kakashi's dumb excuse. Both men looked stumped for a moment before the Hokage started laughing, "Oh, dear. Kakashi, I told you to take care of her, not make another Kakashi." Kakashi only sighed as he shook his head. I grinned at the Hokage as I clasp my hands behind my back, "So what's up, Sandaime?"

The old man sobered up when I asked and the look on his face made my skin crawl. Something's wrong. The Hokage sighed as he held his hands together and pressed them to his lips, "I've called the both of you here today because I need to discuss some matters with you."

We waited for him to continue as he watched me with a look that I didn't understand. Finally, he spoke up.

"It's time for you to change your guardian."

 **OHOHOHOHO. IT'S TIME. This chapter is kinda long. Longest I've ever written, tbh. BUT ANYWAYS. YES. MONONOKE WILL BE TRANSFERRED TO SOMEONE ELSE. WHO COULD IT BE? Oh, who am I kidding? You know who she's gonna be with. But I'm still open to new changes, people. Like I said before, Kiba and Gaara have a high chance of being Mono's love interest (Adds more drama, don't ya think?)**

 **"Fact#3": Chouji nicknames Mononoke "Momo" (peach) and she calls him "Cho-chan." (I'm just kidding, that isn't an important fact. OR IS IT?)**

 **Fact#3: Mononoke is death afraid of snails. And slugs. (Psst, she hates heat too.)**


	9. Chapter 8: Change Has To Happen

Chapter Eight: Change Has To Happen

"W...what?" I stuttered, my heart beating fast.

Hokage-sama sighed wearily, "I know this is hard to take in, but I have to make a decision." He looks towards Kakashi and continued, "Kakashi is a young man, and he can't be spending his youth taking care of you. He needs to be with people his age."

I kept quiet as I listened to his reason.

"You too have to be with people you age, Mononoke. That's why I made this decision." He said and my eyesight grew blurry, "But. But why?"

I heard Hokage take a breathe in to continue but I spoke quickly, "I want to be with Kakashi! I don't want to live with anyone else!" I bit my lips and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, "I don't wanna go..."

I heard the Hokage sighed, "Perhaps it was my mistake to trouble you with her in the first place, Kakashi. She needs a home and a family. It's not healthy for her to stay with you."

I looked away as the fat tears roll down my face. There's nothing wrong with me! I'm not sick! What does he mean 'not healthy'? I don't want to leave Kakashi. My mind felt numb as I thought of separating from him.

"Hey, kid." I felt Kakashi tugged me to turn around to face him. I obeyed hesitantly and he wiped my tears with his thumb, "It's not the end of the world." Lifting my head up to look at him at eye level, I saw his single eye lifted up slightly, "You can always come over if you want. It's not as if you would be another universe away from me."

I sniffed, rubbing my face, "It feels like it."

He chuckled and ruffled my head, "You silly scamp. Of course not. Listen, I'm not the best babysitter but I got to learn a lot about kids when I'm taking care of you." Suddenly curious, I looked up and asked, "Like what?"

Pinching my cheek, he smiled, "You're all little devils, made to drive me mad."

I laughed a little at this and he held my hands, "I'm going to miss you but the Hokage is right, in a way. You need a family. I can't be that." Another sob cracked from my throat and I wrapped my arms around his neck, then protested, "Yes, you can. You're already my family." I felt his hands rubbed my back as he muttered, "Change always happen, Mononoke. Like the seasons. It's always different but they're needed."

"But I don't like this change." I said into his neck and he sighed, "I don't too, kiddo. It's just how life is. But you need it and I need it." I hugged him tighter and I felt his hand patting my head, "You can sleepover if you want." I released him and wipe my face, "What if I don't like them?" He smiled, "Oh, you will. If you don't, you can always come back."

I nodded slowly. At least, I can go back to him. Then a thought struck me.

"Can I still visit Rin and Obito?", I asked worriedly.

Kakashi blinked in surprise but he then nodded, chuckling, "Of course. They would miss you if you stopped coming." I grinned, "Then can I go with you too?" He flicked my forehead playfully, "I don't see why not." Then we fell into silence as we looked at each other.

Finally, I nodded, "Okay. I'll go."

Kakashi and I turned to look at the Hokage and the old man nodded, "I think you would like your new guardian. After all, he did personally asked for you." Curious, I asked, "Who?"

The Hokage smiled at me, "Nara Shikaku, of course."

I blinked in surprise. He really did it. I turned back to look at Kakashi and he nodded, "That's good. The Nara is a good clan for her." He stood up and continued, "So when would she be going?" Sandaime smiled softly at me, "After the Hanami Festival. It would give you some time to get ready."

The Hanami Festival is almost a week away. Kakashi nodded and patted my head, "Alright then."

XXXXXX

As a leaving gift, Kakashi decided to get me a new yukata for the festival. My old one is getting too small for me. Kakashi had grumbled that kids grow too fast. Usually, he wouldn't be bothered to buy one, because it's Kakashi. He doesn't mind wearing the same yukata for almost every festival or occasion.

While I followed him along the store, he made sure to choose one that fits. I didn't really know how to pick them so I just let him decide while I walked around and played with stuff.

After realizing that I might have broke a rack, I quickly went back to Kakashi but I was stopped by a man. The only thing I noticed about him is his bushy eyebrows and his shiny hair. He grinned at me, teeth sparkling, "Ah youth! You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age!" I grinned back, "Hi, Guy-san."

He looked this way and that, "Now where is Kakashi?" I tilted my head sideways to look behind Guy and pointed, "There he is." Kakashi sighed as he walked over, a bag in his hand. "Ah, Kakashi! I was looking for you!", Guy said in his big, loud way. I never knew what's up between these two but I knew Kakashi hates and enjoys Guy-san's company.

"You always are.", Kakashi replied wearily as he handed me the bag. Guy-san thumped Kakashi's back heartily, "Let us compete, Kakashi! I'm going to win this time because I am filled with extra youth today, as like any other day!" He struck a pose, his teeth gleaming.

I looked from Kakashi to Guy and to Kakashi again as the latter protested lazily and the former ignores him completely and state that they'll have an eating contest. I laughed at Kakashi's face as he watched Guy's enthusiasm. I tugged at his hand, "You better go before he goes really extra crazy."

The silver haired man sighed and pat my head, "Attagirl. You go on without me. No point in dragging you into this. My guess is he's going to be at it until evening."

Then, I watched as Guy dragged Kakashi, who is at his mercy.

XXXXX

Hanami Festival

One week passes in a blink. I've already moved most of my belongings to the Nara household while some of my clothes remain at Kakashi's.

Shikamaru already knew about it when I asked him. He thought the whole thing was troublesome but at least his mother had me to fuss over. I still remember the look on his face when he said it and I giggled. It's funny to see him always complain about everything. He always makes a face whenever I laughed at this and it cracks me up even more.

I had to share a room with Shikamaru because the Nara's already fully used their rooms. But it was only for the time being, Yoshino-san said. She would clean up the room beside Shikamaru's soon so I can move my stuff there soon enough.

Waiting patiently for Kakashi to finish his bath, I kicked my legs in the air playfully. I was still wearing my pyjamas because Kakashi and I decided to sleep in today. We actually spent the whole morning napping but it's time to go out. Kakashi said Guy and a few friends of his will celebrate with us. I knew that Asuma-sensei is coming too. I hope he wouldn't mention about homework. I groaned at the thought of it. It's all so troublesome. Snickering at the Shikamaru-like thought, I heard the bathroom door open, a fresh warm scent of the after bath smell in the air.

"Your turn, kiddo." I heard Kakashi said and shot up to join Kakashi in the bathroom. Ever since he began to take care of me, Kakashi had to wash me because I was too short to reach the tub and all the shampoos on the rack. I was taller now, and can reach the tub on tiptoes but I still can't reach the rack yet.

I hummed a little tune as he washed my hair. Soon there were bubbles floating around and I began to busy myself with popping them. Before I could get to the last one, a cold splash of water was dumped on my head. I laughed and shook my hair out like a dog. Man, I love cold water. "Hold still, you scamp. You'll get me wet.", Kakashi complained and I pulled up a ball of water into my hands then threw backwards, hearing the water splash on him.

Then before we knew it, there was a water battle inside the bathroom.

"Okay, you're clean now." said a weary Kakashi, his clothes soggy. I grinned as he took out a towel and begin to dry me off, "I'm probably a certified dad now." I giggled as he rubbed my hair dry, "All done. Move out." I wore my underwear and walked out of the bathroom before turning back to him. Kakashi was already shrugging out of his wet clothes and threw them in the laundry, leaving both of us in our underwear.

When he was done, I giggled at him, "You look different without your mask." He smirked at me, "Thanks to you, you little rascal." Before I could move, his hands went under my armpits as he raised me up in the air, "You're gonna pay for this." Then he blew into my stomach, making me wriggle and kick with laughter. Kakashi roared playfully as he swung me around and on to the bed. I shrieked with laughter as a flurry of pokes attacked me. A knock on the door stopped our play and Kakashi sighed before he quickly put on a shirt and pants. I quickly grab a medical mask on the desk nearby and handed it to him. He wore it and walked quickly to answer the door.

I snuck one of Kakashi's big shirts and wore it over me before padding my way out.

"I see the both of you are ready." Asuma-sensei joked when he saw me. Kakashi turned around and chuckled, "We had a few setbacks." I grinned and skipped to the door, "Asuma-sensei!"

Then I saw a woman with black hair and red eyes poked her head from the door, "So this is the infamous Mononoke?" When I saw her, I quickly hid behind Kakashi, before peeking at her. She was really pretty.

The woman smiled kindly, "Hello, I'm Kurenai. It's nice to finally meet you." I muttered a soft 'Nice to meet you' into Kakashi's waist and I heard him chuckled, "Aren't you shy today?" I gave him a small glare and he patted my head.

Kakashi nodded at them, "We'll meet you there later." Asuma-sensei chuckled, "We can wait for you." He tilted his head, "You mind?" I saw Kakashi shrugged, "Not much. Make yourself at home, I suppose." While the two visitors walked in, Kakashi shooed me back into the room.

I watched as he put on his own yukata, I grinned at him, "Kurenai-san is pretty." He smiled at me, "Yeah?" He finished tying the sash and came over to me to help me put on my own yukata. "You like her?" I asked as he began to busy himself with my clothes, "As a friend." I giggled as he turned me around to tuck in the sash.

We heard a knock and turned to see Kurenai standing there, smiling, "Wow, I guess you've got it all covered, Kakashi." He groaned as he stood up, "Yeah. I'm not even in my mid twenties and I can be a dad." **(He is around 26-27 when the Naruto cast are around 12. So I did the math lel. Teenage dad Kakashi. It's good training for him.)**

Kurenai laughed at this and Asuma-sensei was beside her, peeking, "I suppose you guys are finally done?"

Kakashi looked at me and I looked back, grinning, then he nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

XXX

When we got to the park, plenty of people were already there, most sitting around, having a nice picnic under the sakura trees. I held on to Kakashi's hand as we went through the crowd on the way here. The amount of people on the streets were crazy. Once I almost got lost when I accidentally let go of Kakashi, which made me panic for a while. After that, Kakashi decided to carry me the whole way there.

We spotted Guy-san on a large blanket, plenty of food bento beside him as he waved at us, "Yosh, everyone is here! Let us feast while we enjoy our youth!" I whispered into Kakashi's ear, "Why does Guy-san always scream about youth?" Kakashi chuckled and whispered back, "That's just how he is, I suppose." When we joined him, Guy-san even gave me a small bento of my own, "Here you go, Mononoke! All packed with good stuff for your growth!" It was a cute pink bento with blue flowers and I was excited.

But when I opened it, my whole face turned blue.

"U-uh..." I stammered as I stared at the amount of vegetables inside. There was only three pieces of meat but it didn't looked edible. I felt my body shivered a little. Never judge a book by its cover. In this case, don't judge the bento by its looks.

"Hey, Mononoke! You're here!" I turned at the mention of my name and saw Kiba and Akamaru coming towards me. I've never felt so relieved my whole life. Kiba was dressed in traditional clothes as well and he grinned at me, "Come on, my mom wants you to eat with us!" I almost jumped on him with relief when Guy-san interrupted us, "Ah, youth! Isn't it beautiful?!"

Kiba, surprised at the sudden loudness, turned to look at him and he noticed Asuma-sensei sitting beside Guy-san, who was tearing up with joy, "Oh, sensei! You're here too?" I turned to Kakashi and grinned, "Can I go with Kiba?" Kakashi just chuckled, "I don't see why not." I yelped in joy and scrambled up, pulling Kiba along, "Let's go! Tsume-san is waiting for us!" He was about to protest but I already clicked at Akamaru to run as I dragged Kiba to escape.

"Hey, wait! You forgot your bento!" I heard Guy-san shout after me as we ran off. I guess he finally realized I left the horror of a bento behind as I break free. I heard the laughter following after his calling out at me.

Kiba laughed at me as I pushed my way through, "Where's the fire, Mononoke?" I snorted, "Try having a bunch of spinach in your food then you can talk to me." I got Hana's scent and began to follow it. Akamaru lead the way as he bounded towards the Inuzuka family. I sat down with them in relief and giggled at Kiba, "That was a close one. I almost had to eat all that green stuff." He laughed with me as Akamaru hopped into his shirt before popping his head and paws out, barking. Kuromaru lay between me and Tsume-san. I scratched his neck and he panted happily. Hana-chan smiled at me kindly, "You look pretty today, Mononoke." I gave her a wide smile, "Thanks! Kakashi got it for me!"

Tsume-san laughed and ruffled my head, "Well, dig in, little mutt! We've got plenty of meat going around!" I could almost burst with joy as I saw the food. "Here, try this one!" Kiba said as he lifted a piece of meat towards me. I bite it off his chopsticks and hummed happily, my hands cupping my face in bliss, "It tastes amazing!" They laughed as we spent most of the festival together.

Soon, it was time to go home when I was playing tag with Kiba and Akamaru. Kakashi had came over to take me back when I was almost about to pounce on Kiba. I spotted the silver hair and immediately turn direction towards him, "Kakashi!"

I embraced him and he patted my head, "Time to go off, scamp." I pouted at him, "So fast?" His single eye lifted slightly, "Yeah. Say bye to your friend." Obediently, I released Kakashi and turned to Kiba, who was watching us with his hands behind his head. I walked back to him and told him I had to leave. He gave me a toothy grin, "Kay! I'll see you in school!" I waved at Tsume-san and Hana-chan as they packed up and they waved back. With the goodbyes done, I returned to Kakashi and pulled his hand, "Come on, Kakashi!" He laughed under his breath as I lead the way home.

XXX

"Today's the day, kiddo." Kakashi said as he put on my shirt over me. I looked down sadly. One week passed too fast. I wasn't ready to leave him. "Hey." I heard him say and I glanced up at him. He placed a hand on my cheek, "It's going to be fine. We're still in the same village, not worlds away." I rubbed my face into his hand and took in a deep breath, inhaling his scent, "I'm going to miss you." He gave me a warm look, "Me too, scamp. But I promise I'll visit you sometime." Feeling my eyes well up, I hugged his neck, "You promise?" He chuckled and hugs me back, "Cross my heart."

I held on to him and he sighed before carrying me, "You big baby. You better promise to behave there, okay?" I nodded into his neck and he sighed again, "Can we leave now?"

I nodded.

"You wanna get down?"

I shook my head.

I heard him sighed again and nudged me higher, "All right. We're going out now."

We were silent when Kakashi carried me the whole way there. I didn't feel like talking as I held on to him. The whole walk was slow when he finally stopped. I looked up and realized that we were in the cemetery. I turned around and saw Rin's tombstone. "Thought you might want to talk to her today.", Kakashi said as he let me down. I swallowed and smiled a little, "Hey, Rin-san. I'm going to live with the Nara clan today. I might not be able to come over much but..." I felt my eyes began to leak and furiously rubbed them away, "B-but Kakashi's g-going to visit you everyday!" I smiled through the tears, "I might get to come over sometimes, but I'll try my best!"

Suddenly, without thinking, I lifted my hands up and felt the tingling feeling underneath my skin. Then, a small breath of mist floated from my hands and a small globe of ice began to form. It began to spread and twist into a shape. Slowly, an ice rose began to form in my hands. When I was done, the rose fell to land on my hands. I narrowed my eyes at it and it began to solidify, turning into a silver colour, frost covering it a little. Bending over, I placed it on the stone, "I made you this. It won't melt in the sun so don't worry about getting wet.", I told her and stood up, looking at the rose proudly.

"Mononoke." I turned to look at Kakashi and his eyes were on the flower, "When did you learn how to do that?" I lifted my shoulders, "Dunno. I just wanted to give Rin-san something today." He paused for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I guess she'll like that. Come on, you want a lift?"

Bravely, I shook my head, "It's ok. I can walk now." Slipping my hands in Kakashi's, I began to walk.

 **THERE WE GO. NOW WE KNOW WHO SHE'S GOING TO LIVE WITH. I'm sorry if I made Kakashi seem a little OOC /cries. It's just that I grew with boys (i was in a neighbourhood gang) and being the only girl there, some of these moments actually happened to me so I was trying to give Mononoke and Kakashi the happiness to have the same type of sibling-like love I had :')**

 **And I apologize to the Kakashi voters but this is how it gotta go. But they will be together again soon! Don't worry about it. So till then. *bows***

 **AND I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SET IN THEIR DEBUT TIME. SO STAY TUNED! Oh and I'll be going to Japan for two weeks so I might not be able to update within then. Sorry guys. I'll make it up as soon as I get back! Pinky promise! So please stick around, cuz the party's just getting STARTED.**

 **Fact#4: Mononoke's name is a wordplay of a term "** 物の怪" **, which means "monster"/ "spirit" / "phantom". The chinese equivalent is "yao gwai" which also in a way, means demon. Her kanji however is "** もののけ".


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmares

**HELLO MY DARLINGS! AUTHOR-SAMA IS BACK. And must I say how much I miss you guys! (sounds phony but yes, I do miss writing. And you guys. Cant forget my supporters, can I?) So I might wanna tell you guys what I did but that would just be boring. But I'll just say that I finally know how a deer feels like. THEIR FUR ARE LIKE A BUNNY'S. LEGIT GOAT BUNNIES. Okay they're prettier than goats but you get it, right? I always thought they had tough hide like a boar but I guess I never saw one before so yeah. YOU LEARN SOMETHING NEW EVERYDAY. REMEMBER THAT, KIDS.**

 **So now I'm back and this fic is up and running. And again, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. *bows 90 degrees***

Chapter Nine: Nightmares

I laughed as I rushed through the forest, the leaves twirling and dancing after me. I slashed another tree bark with an ice kunai and loped off.

It was a game Kiba and I had made up. At first, it was just a normal game of tag. But as years passed, we got more competitive, bolder and wilder. Now it's just a game of 'Catch me if you can'. The runner gets a head start and will leave a mark on a tree while they ran, once after every fifteen trees they passed. The catcher, well, has to catch.

Find the runner and take them down.

Easy, right? Wrong.

There is a specific way to catch. You need to pin the runner down for fifteen seconds. And it's more than enough time for the runner to escape, letting the game go on.

I could hear the rustling of his footsteps close behind and I began to pick up pace. Soon, I reached a small familiar clearing. Grinning, I climbed up a tree as quick as a blink and crouched on one of its large barks, waiting for my prey to arrive.

Wasn't long until Kiba arrive, sniffing around. My mouth twitched into a grin as I readied myself to pounce. His head turned this way and that, confused that my scent led to nowhere.

My sudden launch stunned him as I nailed him to the ground, "Got you!"

But the boy that looked at me wasn't Kiba.

"What a drag." Shikamaru drawled as he looked up at me.

Now I was confused. But I swear that for a second ago...

Suddenly, Shikamaru's face contorted into a sly grin, his mouth pulling his face wide, green scales popping out of his flesh. His eyes blinked and suddenly they were gold, his black pupils turn into slits. A tongue flicked as a tight voice spoke, causing all the hairs on my body to stand on end, "There you arreee... My sssweet, ssssweet Mononoke..."

I tried to jump away but I was frozen, my body numb and hurting all over.

The Shikamaru-like creature raised a clawed hand to my cheek, "I finally found you. After all this time. I found you. I'm coming, my sssweet." It's tongue slithered to touch my chin, turning my insides freezing cold.

The creature was just a few inches away from my face when I finally recovered my voice and shrieked in fear.

I shot up from bed, my scream continuing on even after I wrenched myself from the nightmare.

I was staring at the bedroom's empty wall.

Moonlight had poured into the room like silk, touching a few of my books and scrolls lying around. I rubbed my arms, the cold feeling isn't wearing off in the slightest. Whimpering, I pulled my legs to my chest and rest my forehead on my knees, my body shaking like a leaf.

Footsteps creaked the wooden floorboards and I heard some hushed talking but most of my mind was trying to erase the image of the creature from my memories. A knock on my door made me shiver in surprise but I didn't move. The slightest sound of the door sliding was like a thunderstorm in the silence of the night.

"Hey." I heard Shikamaru said and froze.

The door slid shut.

More creaking of the floorboards. I felt my bed dent, making way, as the extra body weight pushed against it. The dent grew closer.

"Bad dream again?"

I nodded and curled inside myself tighter.

"Nightmares are a drag."

Nod again.

I heard him sighed, "You want to talk about it?" I gulped but didn't speak. But he waited. Shikamaru knew it takes me some time to recover from a nightmare but this is by far the worst. "You were screaming.", he tried again and I could only nod.

Silence again.

Finally I got the courage to speak, "Did I wake your parents again?"

Shikamaru sighed more wearily, "Yeah. Kind of. Both of them, this time."

I groaned and hugged my legs, "Sorry."

A heartbeat of a moment passed when he continued lazily, "It's fine." His voice changed a little this time, more concerned, "It's getting worse, isn't it?" I nodded and dared myself to peek at him.

His face was normal, thank goodness. I took a deep breath. This is the face I know. The Shikamaru I know. Not some insane reptilian pervert. He raised an eyebrow as he watched me carefully.

"You had a lizard face." I murmured and he snorted in disdain, "You're so troublesome."

I giggled and the tiniest of smiles ghosted his lips. Somehow the Nara knew I find his and his dad's catchphrase hilarious. Sometimes he used it to cheer me up, but most of the time he just uses it to complain.

"Well, I suppose that's flattering, your subconscious thinks I'm a lizard."

"A perverted lizard." I corrected, surprised to find myself laughing at the look on Shikamaru's face when I said it.

"What goes on in your head, you troublesome girl? Wait, never mind, don't tell me. I don't think I want to know."

By now, I was clutching my chest, trying to stop myself from laughing too loud. He sighed as he waited for me to calm down. When I finally do, he rolled his eyes at me, "I thought for a moment there you would actually stop breathing. Come on, time for bed. I'm tired."

"You're always tired." I countered and he glared at me for a split second, "Do you want me to sleep with you or not?"

"After that nightmare?" I teased and he groaned, "Fine, I'll go back."

But my hand shot out to grab his wrist before he moved, "I was just kidding." Looking from my hand to me, Shikamaru smirked, "You're such a baby." I stuck my tongue out at him and moved towards the wall, giving him space to lie down beside me.

It was almost normal for us to sleep on the same bed now.

After I had moved in to the Nara household few years ago, I slept in Shikamaru's room for almost six months because the room next door was a mess.

And every time I had a nightmare, he would wake up the same moment I free myself from the dream and I would crawled into the bed with him, like how I did with Kakashi. He minded a lot at first but slowly after the first few times I had gotten nightmares and looked like a zombie in the morning, the Nara boy finally let me share his bed.

After that, I rarely got nightmares, just maybe once or twice a month. For the following years, I had a good night's rest.

But strangely, now, for some twisted reason, the nightmares are coming back, fresh and disturbing as before. They came slowly, like all bad things, little by little. Waking up in cold sweat, shrieks and screams in my throat, the unsettling feeling of something looking for me.

And after tonight, it found me.

Shikamaru placed his hand above mine for maybe the thousandth time, and he closed his eyes. I watched him and when I thought he finally went to sleep, he peeked a little, "Aren't you going back to sleep?"

"Aren't YOU going back to sleep?" I asked back and he closed his eyes before groaning, "What is it?"

"You wouldn't go to your room even if I didn't stop you, right?" I asked quietly and he hummed a little, "No, not really. I'm too lazy to walk back so I might even consider sleeping on the floor."

One of his eyes opened a crack, "Satisfied?" I smiled a little, "Yeah." He nod once, his eye close, "Good. Now go to sleep."

Try as I might, I couldn't fall asleep. Not with Shikamaru with me. It wasn't because he snores sometimes or that he sleep talks, which is hilarious, but it's because of the nightmare. It was all I could do not to flinch when he touched me. Even looking at him now, his breath even and his eyelids fluttering, I can't shake off the image of the lizard version of him.

Slowly, I pulled my hand out and as carefully as I could, crept out of bed. I pulled the covers gently and lifted it to his shoulders before tip toeing my way out of the room.

The fresh air outside was all I need.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled. Inhale, exhale. Inhale...

Exhale.

At least I've stop shivering now. Sighing, I sat down and my legs hung over the wooden corridor. My legs were too short to touch the grass in the garden before me but that's okay because the smell of the herbs was soothing enough.

Slowly, very slowly and softly, I hummed a small tune, my legs swinging back and forth.

And with equal speed of my tune, blue lights began to flicker and glow around me. A small breeze picked up as frosty snowflakes began to form. They danced around me, throwing soft lights on some parts of my clothes, shadowing in other parts. They were like tiny fireflies that were like the fragments of sapphires instead of emerald light. As more of them came together, the frost began to solidify and writhe into shapes.

Humming along, I blew against the frost and it twirl into a fish. It glows diaphanously and like a ghost, floated around me. Soon, more of its brothers and sisters followed it as they swam around me, swimming into my hair, going under my sleeves and rubbing their soft, cool bodies against my bare skin.

I heard a small creak of the floorboards and turned to the source.

A fish swam past my eyes and Shikaku smiled at me kindly, "Rough night?" I returned his smile and looked away, "Pretty much." His footsteps were soft as he came to sit beside me, "Mind if I sit?"

Playing with one of the fishes that rolled over the back of my hand, I laughed softly, "You are supposed to ask first before you sit. Not the other way around." He chuckled as I nudged the fish to him, making it swim towards him and curled around his neck before swimming away. The others began to grow comfortable around the Nara leader and were soon swimming around and nudging him playfully.

"So, you can do this too, huh?"

I grinned at Shikaku-san's comment as one of the fishes spurted a small blast of ice cold water at his nose, making him wrinkle his nose and rubbing the water away.

"It's useful to keep my mind off the nightmares.", I replied as he turned his attention to me. He nodded in understanding, "Nightmares are a drag."

I giggled, "That's what he said." Shikaku-san raised an eyebrow and I burst into fits, "He did that too!"

The man was still confused and I used my head to beckon at my room, "Your son."

Shikaku's face burst into a grin and he laughed, scratching the back of his head, "A chip of the old block, I suppose." We share a laugh as the ice fishes drifted around us.

XXXXXXX

"You gonna skip class again today?" Shikamaru asked, his hand propping his head up as he looked at me.

I focused on balancing a pencil in between my lips and nose while I made a noise of agreement. I heard him sigh but my pencil was falling so I had to focus whilst I tilted my head, trying to save it from the table of imagination lava.

Out of nowhere, a finger flicked the pencil away and it bounced into the sea of lava. Dammit, there goes King Kong.

I glared at Shikamaru as he smirked at me, "I was asking you a question."

"And I answered." I snapped back and sat straighter, stretching my back and arms. "It's not like it's a big deal." I continued as I leaned back against the school chair, grinning at him.

I had began to skip classes after that first taste of freedom when I sneaked out of school the day of the bullying attack.

Slowly, I began to slack off until I almost got a warning letter. I didn't want to trouble Shikaku-san with my shitty attendance and perfect grades, an ironic combination, really, so I usually come to class until recess is over; or if I was tired, come to school after recess. So basically, I only attend half of the classes. It's an improvement but Iruka-sensei thinks otherwise. The other senseis' didn't mind much because I still have pretty good results but I suppose Iruka-sensei just like perfect attendance. 11 out of 10 kind of perfect.

But hey, thanks to Naruto, he's got his hands filled so I don't get much lecturing.

The other kids were playing around us and I ducked as a paper ball flew past me. It's recess and I plan on escaping before the bell rings. Shikamaru knows that. Obviously, many people know that.

"I've been doing it for so many years now, you'd think Iruka-sensei would've gotten used to it." I said as I watched the victim that got hit by the ball raised his fist wildly as he shouted at his attacker. "But he never does and you never learn, do you?", Shikamaru groaned and it was his turn to duck as the paper ball flew back at the attacker before.

"Aw, come on. At least I never got into big enough trouble to bother your dad." I grinned mischievously, "Shika."

His eyes snapped back at me, narrowing, "Don't call me that." I snickered at his reaction.

"Troublesome woman."

I mirrored his look, "I'm not a woman. I'm a girl. Get it right, baka." He smirked at me.

After staying with each other for so long, we've learn some of the buttons we can push to annoy the other. I do it so the lazy idiot could show some emotion, he does it for his amusement. So it's even.

But there are two reasons why he hates being called 'Shika'. One, it means he's a deer. Shikamaru=Shika, Shika=Deer.

Two, because of a girl. Not me, but a girl. A fangirl.

GASP.

I mean, laziest boy in the school, sleeps all the time, he's probably as boring as watching ice melt. But who knew, he had an admirer from the class beside ours.

And she was nuts.

Misaki was obsessed with Shikamaru.

Obsessed, I tell you.

Every time she saw him, she squeals like a suffocating mouse and will shriek, "Shika!" Then, she'll be all over him, holding his arm, blinking her eyelashes, all that weird girly things.

And after school, I would walk home with him and she'll tag along because of reasons. Obviously it's because she "looovvveess" him "sooo very MUCH".

Did I mention she despises me?

Oh yes, she did. She would do her worst to try squeeze in between me and Shikamaru whenever we were together or she would try to bump me away with her tiny rump.

And I think she has a thing for nicknames because she calls me a cinnamon roll on better days and rotten bread on others. I'm sorry I'm a little fluffy (sarcasm overload) but I mean, she is like a stick, I can break her spine just by sitting on her back so she should really watch what she was saying.

At first, Shikamaru tried his best to ignore her because he was too lazy to even bother so just hope that she goes away after a while but I guess she takes that he likes it and so it begins.

Soon enough, he was avoiding her, every time he sees her, he tears away like someone had set a rabid dog on him.

It was hilarious at first to see him shaking in fear and hiding in the bushes, hoping to escape from Her Majesty of Aggressive Fangirling.

But then it got less funny when I was thrown into the mix because apparently, she sees me as her rival in her quest for love. After she knew I lived with him, boy, was she delirious. (Let's just say not many people knew I was with the Nara clan until much later) She began saying I was stealing her boyfriend or what not. She even made rumours crazy enough that no one believed but spread anyway.

Those were crazy times.

But fortunately, it all ended when she drew the last straw.

X~Flashback~X

Cho-chan had sat between me and Shikamaru as he and I shared chips while the Nara was watching the clouds. It was a fairly normal day for us to hang out like that. Just some plain chilling out.

In a terrible turn of events, we didn't realize that Misaki and another two girls from her class came sauntering over until they were right in front of us, their stuck up noses in our faces.

"Hi, Shika~" Misaki drawled in what probably she had hoped was a sweet sound but frankly it just sounds like a dying rat. Shikamaru had his eyes closed at that moment but she blissfully went on, "Shika, I know you're awake. I was just wondering if you would come play with us?"

He continued his "Let's pretend I'm dead and go away!" show.

I sighed and decided to save his sorry ass so I faked a smile at her, as I learned from Kakashi, "He's asleep, Misaki-san. Maybe he can play with you some other time."

Wrong move.

Her brown eyes flared with hate when she glared at me, "Shut your trap, bread roll. I was talking to Shika, not you."

Cho-chan chuckled nervously, his hands raised in surrender as he tried to lighten the tension, "Momo was just trying to-" Misaki's death ray eyes silenced him, "And I wasn't talking to you, f-"

Okay that's it.

I stood up and planted myself in between Cho-chan and the witch before she could get any further.

Like hell is she going to call Chouji 'fatso'. Not on my watch.

"Listen here, prick." She blinked in surprise at the curse word I learned from Asuma-sensei **(Surprise surprise, adult curses fly from their mouths like rainbows)** , "You can insult me all you want, but if you dare say one nasty thing about my friends, you can bet on your dumb brain and tiny butt that I. Will. Kill. You." I spat venomously the last four words coming out with more harshness than the last.

I saw Shikamaru got up slightly from the corner of my eye as I glared at his darn delirious fangirl.

No one saw it coming. Not even me.

And that's saying something.

One random slap across the face was all it take to make me stumble and fall on my bottom. I held my sore cheek in pain and looked up at Misaki in disbelief. Cho-chan was beside me immediately, his hands on my shoulders as he asked his concern.

"You always ruin everything!" Misaki sneered at me, "You think that you're Little Miss Perfect. Everybody loves you. Perfect grades, pretty face and of all people, you want Shika! Why can't you leave us alone, you clanless freak!"

The insult was what caused me to freeze.

And Shikamaru to stand up.

"Leave." The other two girls saw his face first and they tensed.

Misaki, however, didn't heard him because she continued to spew nonsense at me, "That's right! You have no mommy or daddy! You don't even have a last name! What a loser! Your parents probably didn't even want you, that's why they call you a demon!"

"I said. Leave." His voice was cold enough for Misaki to turned and take a step back. I had never seen this side of Shikamaru before and I hope I never will.

His eyes were filled with so much scorn, they burned like black fire.

I didn't dare to speak, more less breathe. I felt Chouji's hand on my shoulders tightened a little. I'm pretty sure he was freaking out too. We didn't think that our laid back friend would be such a terror.

"B-but Shika-" Misaki said meekly, a total opposite of the girl before. She tried to make a small smile at him but his face was dark with anger, "How dare you say that to Mononoke. You aren't even supposed to look at her. She's much too good for you." Misaki took a step back as he snarled, "Stay away from them and get out of my sight." Her eyes were brimming with tears now as Shikamaru dropped the final bomb.

"You disgust me."

She ran away bawling, her friends long gone. Shikamaru's eyes were shooting poison arrows at her escaping figure.

"Shikamaru."

I called, trying to snap him out of it, and he turned to me, his face softening a little as I smiled at him, "Who are you and what did you do with Shikamaru?"

Back to his old self, Shikamaru shook his head, smirking, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Cho-chan snickered, "That really was scary, Shikamaru. You were like an entirely different person. It was like you were about to chew her head off."

The Nara groaned, going back to his lazy self again, "Both of you are so troublesome."

Said both began to laugh as the bored boy scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

He blinked at me and crouched, poking my cheek, causing me to yelp in pain before smacking his hand away. "She has a pretty hard slap.", he noted and I wiggled my nose, "Well done, Captain Obvious. What do you want? A medal?"

Shikamaru sighed as he watched me with annoyance, "Troublesome woman." I puffed my cheeks at him angrily, "Pineapple head." Smirking slightly, he countered, "You know, that doesn't work on me anymore." Argh. Danggit. Sudden, an idea popped in my head.

Grinning, I shot back, "Shika." That did the trick.

X~~X

Thus from that day onwards, I would always call him 'Shika' to get on his nerves but he never went so far as getting mad, just annoyed.

But it's something.

I pulled myself back from the memory as the bell rang, ending recess. On the second bell, we were supposed to be in class. Except me.

Turning to Shikamaru, who was close to dozing off, I nudged him, "Pick me up later." He gave me a face that loosely translates to 'Can I not?'. I rolled my eyes, "You know where to find me. We have to get the groceries today, remember?" Shikamaru groaned, "You're a such a drag."

XXXXX

"Must you always have two boxes of peaches?" Shikamaru complained as I glared at him. After school, Shikamaru had went to Yondaime's head to look for me. "They don't even reach your chest, Shika." He scowled at the name but kept quiet as he look down at the two boxes. They were just in light plastic containers and each box have six peaches. Like, come on, how heavy can they be? It's not like I'm making him take two crates of peaches.

"Don't be such a wimp. Look at me, I'm holding two bags of stuff and I'm not whining like a baby." I teased and he snorted, "You wanted to hold it."

"You gave them to me."

"Because you asked."

"But as a male, I thought you would be manly enough to say you could handle it. But I do suppose you're more of a cutie girly." I shot my last cannon and he took one of the heavier bags from me and handed me a box of peaches, giving in to my argument. I could hear him grumbling about women as he picked up his pace.

"Aw, Shika, are you mad?" I jabbed playfully and he groaned in exasperation, "Kami help me, are you going to keep calling me that?"

"Hmm... Maybe. Got a problem, Shika?" I said, deliberately using the gawd awful nickname. He sighed heavily, "You're such a drag." But the Nara didn't bother to push me further. It's not like he could win me anyway.

When we got home, Asuma-sensei was already at the Nara household, drinking with Shikaku-san. Yoshino-san had just gone to her sister's today so she wouldn't be back until three days later. Which gave Shikaku a little more freedom. Since we all know that if she caught him drinking, she's going to rip him to shreds.

The moment he saw us, Asuma-sensei grinned at Shikamaru, "How about a game of Shogi?" Shikamaru shrugged, which usually means yes and went to his room to get the set.

As Shikamaru left, I emptied the grocery bags into their respective places in the kitchen. I could hear the adults talking from here, even though they might think I was out of earshot. I have sharp ears after all, thanks to the games I played with Kiba.

"Mononoke is really growing well here." I heard Asuma-sensei said. A chuckle from Shikaku-san, "Yeah, I guess you can say that. But Mononoke has always been a good girl. A great kid actually. Besides-" , he was about to say more but I heard Shikamaru return and Asuma-sensei took his leave to play. I always wanted to play Shogi but all Asuma-sensei does is give me more puzzles to play with. I didn't know how or why but he always have these fun toys that were easy enough to solve.

The infuriating thing is Shikamaru was always two steps ahead of me.

Then Asuma-sensei taught Shika to play Shogi then he stopped bringing the puzzles anymore, lest for the few times he got new ones. But after that, the both of them would always be so immersed in the game I never got the chance to learn.

Sighing, I shrugged. Guess I'm not special enough.

I poured four cups of tea and placed them on a tray before taking it outside to the living room. Shikaku-san was there, an ocarina in his hands. I placed the tray on the table and he looked up at me, "Ah, thanks for the tea." I got up after placing two cups on the table, "I'll give these to those two." The man nodded as I left.

The student and teacher murmured their thanks when I offered them the drinks. They were so focused on their game, I couldn't help but shake my head at them. Jerks. I giggled and returned to the living room.

Shikaku was staring at the ocarina, his eyes glassy as he turned the ocarina this way and that.

I sat beside him and tilted my head, looking at it. It had a beautiful sky blue colour, with soft silver speckling some parts of the pain.

"I didn't know you played that." I asked and Shikaku blinked in surprised, his eyes focusing on me before smiling softly, "Ah, well, it belonged to a dear friend. He taught me how to play it before..." He turned his attention back at the clay instrument, licking his lips, "Before he died."

Placing a hand on his arm, I rested my forehead on his shoulder, "Sorry." I heard a deep chuckle as he patted my head, "It's alright. He was a great man, and an even greater friend."

Lifting my head, I looked up at him as he continued, "He was like a brother to me and he was dear to my heart. We always come up with all sorts of trouble when we were young men." He laughed at the memory, "But that's a long time ago." Shikaku-san turned to me, an unreadable look in his eyes. I felt anxious so I laughed nervously, "What's wrong, Shikaku-san?" The pineapple head man shook his pineapple head, "Nothing. It's just that..." But he faltered before httention turned to me and he smiled, "That earring fits you very nicely." I grinned as I touched the emerald earring hanging on my left ear.

Yoshino-san said it was a gift. She never really said why she gave it to me but I knew it was precious to her. The jewellery was given to her by her grandmother and she said it was for good luck and protection. I didn't want to take it but well, Yoshino is a very persuasive woman. She said it was because she would prefer to give one of them to Shikamaru's future wife or some sort and that she feels better for me to wear the other.

So I took it. And it's beautiful.

It was a custom for the Nara clan members to wear earrings and I felt honoured to be consider a part of them. Well, a small part.

Before I could reply, a knock on the front door caused the both of us jumped a little at its sudden sound. "I'll get it." I said as I quickly move towards the entrance.

"Kakashi!" I exclaimed happily the moment I opened the door and saw his silly hair.

"Hey.", he waved and before he could say anything else, I jumped into his arms, hugging him. He chuckled as he stroke my head, "You always grow a little more every time I see you, you scamp."

I looked up at him and pouted, "I can't stay a kid forever, you know." He let out a deep breath as he poked my cheek, "Fair enough." His eyes moved up and looked behind me, "Shikaku."

"Kakashi." I turned to see the Nara leader smirked in greeting, "Nice of you to come drop by." He beckoned his head inside, "Asuma is inside."

Kakashi just shook his head, "I'll only be intruding for a moment." He looked down at me, who still has her arms around his waist even though she's probably going to be hitting puberty stage and her face was at his chest and it probably isn't appropriate for her to hug him like this but screw ethics. I only hug Kakashi and nobody else.

"I came over to check up on this little mutt." Kakashi said fondly as he placed his hand on my face, covering my sight. "I'm not little anymore!" I complained as I shook his hand off and the adults laughed. Kakashi turned back to Shikaku-san, "Did she gave you any trouble lately?" The Nara shook his head in reply, "Nah, not much of a problem. Mononoke's a good kid."

I grinned at Kakashi in response, giving him the best "Goodie Two Shoes" look, "See?"

"Really now?" Kakashi said as he looked down at me. I just shrugged and decided to change the subject, "Where are you going later?" He hummed as his fingers drummed on my head, "Home."

"Can I come with you?" I asked and he blinked in surprise before looking up at Shikaku-san, "Well, if you don't mind..." Shikaku laughed, "Don't worry about it." Then turning to me, he nodded, "You can sleepover at Kakashi's if you like. It's been some time since you've done that." His eyes lowered knowingly, "You might be able to get a good night's rest tonight."

Getting his hint, I smiled gratefully at Shikaku-san before releasing Kakashi's waist and tugged at his sleeve, "Come on! I haven't go to visit Obito for awhile now! Let's go, let's go!"

My ex-guardian sighed wearily and nodded at Shikaku-san, "I'll take her to school tomorrow." Then I began dragging him to the memorial stone.

XXXXX

After my shower, I sat beside Kakashi as he read his dumb book. He moved his body a little so I could fit in easily beside him. I snuggled into his chest, like I had done when I was younger and his hand naturally went to my head, stroking my hair as he read.

Every time I managed to come back home, I say 'Home' because this is the first real place that I stayed for as long as I could remember, we would sit with each other like this in silence.

It's a nice silence. Comfortable.

We didn't need words to communicate, just by being with each other, it's good enough. I breathed in Kakashi's scent and closed my eyes, relishing in this peaceful moment. I missed Kakashi a lot since I didn't get to stay with him anymore.

"I heard you've been skipping class.", I heard Kakashi said and I cracked open my eyes slightly. Of course he would know.

"Yeah." I admitted. There was no point in lying to him. I couldn't bring myself to lie to Kakashi anyway.

"But your grades are still pretty good.", Kakashi continued and I sighed in relief, "Mm. I didn't want to trouble Shikaku-san." I heard him sighed, "It happened after the change, didn't it?"

Instead of answering him, I wrapped my arm around him and shoved my face into his chest.

Another sigh.

"What did Shikaku mean when he said you'd have a good night's sleep?" Kakashi decided to change the subject. "The nightmares... They've gotten worse." I replied, my voice muffled slightly.

I lifted my head up and looked Kakashi in the eyes. Well, eye, since he only has one eye that functions normally. He waited for me to continue.

Few heartbeats later, I bawled out everything about the nightmare, sobbing like a five year old kid.

"It.. It said it f-found me.." I hiccupped and hugged Kakashi's neck, "Please... Please don't let it come, Kakashi.." I buried my face into him, feeling myself breaking down into nothing. "Please..."

Kakashi didn't say a word as he rubbed my back and hushed me.

Years of pent up frustration and fears inside began pouring out. After I left Kakashi, I never dared to shed a tear in front of others, usually just collapsing inside when I was by myself. But its hard to hold it in for so long without telling anybody.

The Nara have always kind to me and they are a part of my heart and my family. But...

"Just let it all out, Mononoke. Just let it all out. It's okay." Kakashi murmured, "And I will protect you. I promise. Here, look at me."

I lifted my head, obeying. Kakashi's eye looked into mine soothingly, "No one is ever going to take you away from me, understand? I practically raised you and I won't let my hard work fade to nothing."

Wordlessly, I nodded and returned my face into the crook of his neck, his warmth taking away the coldness of the fear.

After all that crying, I was too exhausted to move so Kakashi had to carry me back to bed. As he settled beside me, I managed to lift my head long enough for Kakashi to put his arm under my head. I plopped my head back and pressed my back against him, letting his presence lull me into a dreamless sleep.

XX

 **It's all or nothing, people. This is a really long chapter. OMG. But a** **re they all adorable or what? Am I right? /flailing arms**

 **SO AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAY. This chapter is when they debut, but I never said that it was the beginning of the series, did I? Mwahahaha. The REAL fun begins next chap, when Naruto painted the Hokage's faces and all that shit. Although I'll try to focus on the other parts instead of the Naruto series (I mean, it wasn't really my idea, ALL CREDIT TO KISHIMOTO-SENSEI), but the plot would be roughly along the Naruto series plot.**

 **AND I LIKE TO SAY THAT I'M GIVING YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHANCE TO CHOOSE MONO-CHAN'S FATE.**

 **Now: Shikamaru's team or Kakashi's team?**

 **DING DING. THE CHOICE IS YOURS.**

 **Fact#5: Although she's a good shinobi, Mononoke is a total klutz. She can even trip on solid, parallel ground. (Some ninja.. sigh)**


	11. Chapter 10: Injuries and Pain

**I would be adding some more KakaMono moments because they too kewt. /fanfares**

 **And I'll be dropping some...uh... WELL YOU'LL READ IT. GO ON. KEEP GOING /muffled squealing**

Chapter Ten: Injuries and Pain

Shikaku-san was right. I did get a good night's rest. No nightmares, no dreams. Just nice, dark sleep.

Except for the fact that I was rudely woken up.

"You're worse than me, kid.", Kakashi said as he tickled the back of my neck. "Lemmealone.", I muttered as I shoved my face into the soft pillow. I heard him sighed.

Then silence.

I felt myself relax in relief. Good, calm and peac-

A large weight was plunked on my body and I jumped in surprise. "GETOF!", I grumbled aloud at Kakashi's sprawling body. His entire large human being just pressed down against me as he lay on top of poor little Mononoke.

"Off!", I tried to push him away but he lay there like dead weight. Nudging him and rolling him, I whined, "Get your lazy butt off me!" He just chuckled as he rolled upwards on me, his side pressing against my stomach, "Try me."

Fine. It's on. Frost began to form on under him and he jumped, the sudden cold catching him by surprised. Seizing the chance, I tried to roll away but he just grabbed me, trapping me in his arms. I pushed his face as I tried to wriggle my way out but his legs wrapped around my waist. Suddenly his arms imprison me in a head lock, immobilizing me. I yelped and began to smack around, "Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"You couldn't do that when you were younger.", Kakashi observed as I ceased my useless flailing. "I'm not dumb like last time.", I deadpanned and he snickered, "Well, these waking up times are getting more amusing." I turned my head to glare at him sideways, "Perv."

As a punishment, Kakashi pushed against my neck until I wailed, "Okay, OKAY. You win, dammit!"

Finally he released me and rolled away, "I heard you're going to have a graduation exam soon." I turned to face him, "Yup."

We lay side by side, looking at each other. While he watched me, Kakashi poked my forehead, "I might be a sensei for a team."

Immediately, I shot up, my face breaking into a large grin and Kakashi gave me an amused expression. I couldn't help myself, "Really?"

"Mmhm. But I'm not sure if I'm going to be YOUR sensei.", he teased and I frowned at him, "But you promised!"

The man shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe I'm gonna be your sensei, maybe not."

I whined and gave him a puppy eye look. But it doesn't work on Kakashi and he pushed my face away, "Get ready for school, scamp."

XXXXXXXXX

We were supposed to find a partner for today's exercise. I teamed up with Kiba and Akamaru because, well, we are the best team ever! We always shine when we are teammates in any competition. And besides, we were best friends so it's obvious we would be together. But because of the irregular number of students in my class, one person would always be left out.

And Naruto is always the last one.

I feel really bad for him and sometimes I would want to partner with him but that would mean leaving Kiba alone and that's unfair. I could never leave Kiba behind. He's my best friend. So Naruto had to be by on his own. But it doesn't seem like he minded it much.

I hope.

I always had a soft spot for the loud kid. I guess it might be because we didn't have parents growing up, although I was luckier, since I had Kakashi and the Nara clan.

Looking around the class, I wondered aloud to Kiba, "Hey, have you seen Naruto?" The blonde seemed to be missing. My best friend snorted at me, "Why do you care about that loser anyway?" Rolling my eyes at him, I shot back, "We played together before, you know."

"So what?", he countered and I folded my arms, looking away, "We were pals when we were younger, baka." "Tch, he wasn't even a friend.", Kiba said softly and I glared at him, "I played with you when we're kids."

His head snapped at me and he bared his teeth slightly, "You're different! We're partners!" I blew out a breath, "Then why isn't Naruto too?"

"Because he's a loser, that's why!", Kiba growled and I gave him a dirty look but I decided to shut up.

It's really no point in arguing with him about Naruto. It's like losing a best friend for a good friend. Of course I choose Kiba over Naruto. Although Kiba always lets me win at most things but when it comes to Naruto, he wouldn't budge even if the world falls apart. Besides, we did had a fight about it once when he first called Naruto 'trash'. I didn't knew why he did it, but to me, it was wrong. I'm always loyal to my friends and Naruto is one of them. But we soon patch things up because we missed each other too much, I suppose.

Well, we were all friends until suddenly everyone just changed. It sucks. A lot. I loved to be with Kiba and Akamaru but I lived with Shikamaru so we got quite a good friendship plus Chouji is his best mate so the three of us get along well. And Naruto is just as fun-loving as I am. So it's hard to be with one when you can't be with the others. Naruto, I have to leave because the others wouldn't hang out with him anymore so that's understandable. But between Kiba and Shika, it's a toughie. Then again, I could just be with Kiba the whole time in school and Shikamaru the whole time at home. It's fair like that. Besides, Shikamaru probably doesn't mind if I spend more time with Kiba. He's too lazy to bother.

"Okay, guys! Once you're all paired up, get to the field to practice your kunai throwing.", Iruka-sensei told us, snapping me out of my thoughts, before he left the class, saying that he had matters to attend. My guess is that he went to look for Naruto.

Obviously.

A group of girls began to herd around the Uchiha, asking to be his partner. As I watch them with disgust, I spotted Misaki in the horde. Apparently, after the Shika incident, she became an avid Uchiha fan instead. Talk about fickle.

I heard Akamaru barked, calling for me. Kiba wasn't even looking at me in the eye as we walked out of the class, towards the field, and Akamaru whined at me. I sighed and smirked a little.

He's throwing a tantrum again. The Inuzuka always seemed to be grumpy after a squabble, no matter it's big or small. It's quite funny actually, to see him stomping around like a kid. I nudged him with my elbow but he ignored me, walking on. Rolling my eyes, I hooked my arm around his neck as I bring my face closer to his, "Turn that frown around, Kiba. Nobody likes a sourpuss." "You can say that again.", he replied sourly and I snickered, "Sourpuss." Then his arm was around my shoulder as a small smile appeared on his lips, "Dog breath."

"Mutt."

"Slob."

"Drooling pug."

"Snotface."

I touched my face with dramatic surprise, "Where?" Kiba began to snort with laughter at my gimmick, "That's such a lame joke!"

"Well, you laughed at it so joke's on you.", I shot back, grinning like an idiot myself. Akamaru began to whuff happily as we snickered. Suddenly, I released Kiba and grinned at him, "Last one's a rotten egg!" And I ran for the field, Kiba hot on my trail.

XXX

When we got back from practice, Naruto was getting a lecture from Iruka-sensei.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto!", Iruka-sensei said, his head looked as if it's about to boil over. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on him or Naruto. "You failed the graduation test this time and the time before that. Tomorrow, you're getting another chance, but you're messing it up again."

I leaned closer to Kiba, "I don't remember having so many of those." "Because you're always slacking.", Kiba whispered back, a tease in his voice. I elbowed him and he grunted, "Guess you sucked too because you didn't graduate either." Rubbing his chest, he smirked at my snide remark, "They were just pretend tests." I rolled my eyes at him. That's a lame excuse but whatever.

"Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto! Everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!", Iruka-sensei commanded, pointing at the class. The whole class whined at this, some of them glaring at Naruto for the extra work. I groaned and leaned back, "I shouldn't have come today, dammit."

Soon, one by one, all of up walked to the front of the class to get into a line. I, on the other hand, was trying to sneak out through the window.

"Mononoke! Get back here!", I winced at Iruka-sensei's voice as I was crawling up the window, half my body outside of the room. Everyone turned to look at me and I gave a sheepish laugh, "Heh. Woops." Embarrassed because I got caught in the act, I scuttled back to Kiba's side as he smirked at me, "Way to go, genius." Punching him in his arm, I growled, abashed, "Save it, dog boy."

We were waiting in line to do the jutsu until Naruto pulled another stupid idea and turned into a well formed female version of himself, causing Iruka-sensei to nosebleed away. I spotted Kiba eyeing at him(her?) and nudged him teasingly, "Whatcha looking at, pervert?" He grabbed my neck and rubbed his fist on my head roughly, "Shut it, Mono!" I laughed at his embarrassment while I was in his head lock. He's too easy to tease!

X

"I guess he's not much of a loser if he made you blush like that, huh, Ki?", I said, my hands interlocked behind my head as I looked over to Kiba. We were going to go to the forest nearby the Inuzuka territory for training, or at least that's what Tsume-san said. She had invited me along to train the new pups of the clan. I didn't know why but hey, she's the boss. Whatever she say goes.

"He didn't.", Kiba resist and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did NOT!"

"Did not."

"Did TOO!", Kiba suddenly stopped, his lips pressed in a thin line as he realized his mistake. I snorted and cracked up, "You fell for it, dumbass!" Annoyed, Kiba tried to tackle me to the ground but I jumped out of the way, still laughing. I started to run but then, out of nowhere, I tripped.

Which would lead to falling.

Which leads to land on my face.

 _Thump._ "ITAI! (OUCH!)"

I shook my head, dirt flying out from my face. Now it was Kiba's turn to bawl with laughter, "And you call yourself a top student!"

Rolling myself over so I was facing him, I gave him a withering look, "Ha, ha. Laugh your face off, Inuzuka." He snorted before he did just that. Well, his face didn't fall off but it looks like it was about to. My teeth clenched into a grin as an idea form in my head.

"Uff!", I barked as I pounced on him, attacking him at his waist. Kiba grunted in surprise as we fell to the ground, with me falling on top of him. I straddled him and held his wrists to the ground on either side of his head. He was still stunned as he looked up at me and I smirked, "You can't even see me coming, you silly chestnut." Then the boy sneered cheerily back at me, "Oh yeah?"

"Naturally.", I confirmed and grinned wide.

Suddenly, he pushed me, rolling me over and I coughed from the random impact. So now our positions were reversed. I heard Akamaru barked as Kiba laughed in my face, "Bet YOU didn't see that coming!" Rolling my eyes, I made a teasing smile, "Big deal."

Quickly, frost covered my wrists and Kiba's hands released me as he sat up in a blink, the ice burning him. (OH THE IRONY. But yes, ice burns. Especially dry ice.)

"Ow! Hey! No fair!", he accused as he stared at his red hands. I accidentally made the ice too cold, I guess. I pushed myself up by my one of my elbows, grunting under his weight on my stomach, before inspecting his hand, "Does it hurt?" He showed his palms to me, "You think?"

It _is_ a little red. I blew at the burnt skin, dissipating the cold from his hands until his hands return to a normal colour. "There.", I said and grinned at him. Kiba turned his hands to him and flexed his fingers, testing them, "Yeah, it's better."

"Now get off already. You're heavy!", I complained, trying to nudge him off. It kind of hurt to have the boy sitting on me.

But of course, Kiba decided to be an idiot and pushed me down by my shoulders, pressing his body down as he tries to squish me to death, "Now I'm going to punish you for doing that! Akamaru!" Akamaru was barking happily at us before leaping on my face, the puppy's body covering my face.

"Mmpff, you gurz, grtorf! I carn bweaf!", my voice was muffled under Akamaru's little body. "Never!", Kiba taunted happily as his whole body began to press on me. Seriously, how many times am I supposed to be flatten in a day? I was just about to do some serious ice damage when a voice piped up.

"Move over, you idiot!", Tsume-san's voice boomed and I felt Akamaru being plucked from my face. Kiba's body rolled away and was beside me.

"What do you think you're both doing? Is it mating season already?", Tsume-san smirked at the both of us, Akamaru in her hand.

"Eww, NO!", we said at the same time, our faces tinted pink as we looked away from each other. Tsume-san threw her head back and howled with laughter, "I'm just messing with you kids. Besides,", she winked at me, "I wouldn't mind you being my daughter-in-law." I wrinkled my nose at her, my face hot, "We're still kids, you know. It's not like we're going to marry each other."

"Yeah, Mom. We're best friends. That's just weird.", Kiba backed up and Tsume-san just shook her head in amusement, "Well, I'm keeping my fingers crossed." She dropped Akamaru on Kiba's head and beckoned us, "Come on, you twerps. Time for training."

XXX

I crouched on all fours as I faced off with four of the pups. They were tough little things and they managed to scuff me enough to have bruises that'll last a month. I wasn't supposed to use my ice wielding or jutsus, just plain fighting and taijustsu. Which is great fun. The pups were a few months old, and slightly older than Akamaru.

One of them feint an attack as the other three circle me from behind. I leaped over the mock attacker and danced out of reach of the other three. But they were quick. One caught my ankle in its mouth, its teeth biting slightly into my skin. I didn't want to hurt it so I did a somersault, causing enough pressure for it to release me. While I was on my hands, its brothers came after me, pouncing on my back and crushed me to the ground. I heard a shout of warning but ice shattered beneath the puppies' paws. The pups got confused and they had their paws cut from the sharp shards of ice ad they jumped away to safety. Their heads swayed this way and that, trying to pick up my scent. It was as if I had disappeared.

I fell from above them and we landed in a heap, laughter and barks filling the air. The pups licked me, signalling that practice time was over and playtime has begun instead. I barked with laughter as one of them gave me heaps of puppy kisses on my face while the others writhed around my body, their tails wagging.

"Come on, mutts. You were supposed to be sparring, not licking!", Tsume-san bellowed and all five of us turned to her with rapt attention, freezing halfway through our play. She shook her head and smirked, "You guys are useless."

"Let them have a break, Mom,", Hana-chan chided to her mother, smiling, "They've trained for the whole morning and noon already." Kiba and Akamaru were getting bandaged by Hana from the scratches and bites from the first batch of pups. Kuromaru panted lightly at Tsume-san, "The young'uns are tired. Let them have their fun."

"One more round, then you get a break.", Tsume-san commanded and I groaned with the pups as we leaned against each other in fatigue. She laughed at the sight, "Get your asses up, all you little runts! Move it!"

I turned to the pups and they barked at me. Grinning, I scratched the ear of the alpha pup, "Okay, one more round, you guys." With that, I rolled off and landed on my stomach. "Ahhh!", I mock screamed and the pups lazily pounced as they heaped themselves on my back. "You guys got me! Yay, one round is over!", I whooped, rolling my fists in the air.

The others couldn't help but laugh at us while Tsume-san roared at us to get it right.

X

After a much more serious training session, Hana was cleaning my wound. And it hurts like hell.

One of the pups accidentally bit me too hard and two of its baby fangs got lodged into my leg. So Hana-chan was trying to take them out.

I bit on a towel as I hugged Kiba's waist tightly when the tooth moved in my calf. "Hana, you're hurting her!", Kiba accused angrily as the pup who caused it whine beside me before licking the sweat from my cheeks apologetically. I managed a smile at it, _It's okay._

"If I don't take it out, it's going to hurt more.", the elder Inuzuka replied calmly as she pulls the tooth, "Just endure it for a little longer, Mononoke. This one is a little deeper."

I nodded and buried my face into Kiba's gut, bracing myself for the pain. Kiba's arms were holding me protectively as sweat beaded at my forehead. I could feel the little tooth wiggled its way out and I clamped down harder on the wet towel. _Hold it in, Mononoke. You can do this._

The first one felt like hell. The second one, the one now, feels like the devil himself. I had already coated the wound with some frost to alleviate the pain but it did little except stop precious blood from flowing out of my body. Hana-chan was surprised at the ice that appeared inside my body at first but I told her it was fine so she went on with the dirty work.

A little more and I could feel it breaking out of my skin. A little more...

"There!", Hana said triumphantly and I turned my head a little, just in time to see her lift the darn tooth into a bag. "That was close, Mono-chan.", she said as she begin to wrap my leg, "The tooth was dangerously close to your artery so it was a little harder to take it out." Exhausted, I merely nodded and leaned against Kiba. The puppy had moved away and I saw it sniffing the wounded part of my leg, curious. Akamaru huffed slightly into my face and I weakly scratched his chin, smiling.

At least the worst was over. I tried to push myself to sit but Hana-chan stopped me and advised that it would do me better if I used Kiba as my support. She didn't want me to make any sudden movements. I winced a little when she tied a knot to hold the bandage in place.

"Does it hurt?", I heard Kiba asked with concern and I managed a small smirk as I replied "No biggie. Like a mosquito bite." He snorted in disbelief as I closed my eyes while I rested my head on the crook of his neck. Actually, it hurts like a bitch. No offense to the female dogs but yeah.

Hana-chan had went to dispose and clean the bloodied medicinal utensils that were used on me, leaving me and Kiba alone with the pups.

"Hey.", I heard Kiba said and I cracked open an eye to peek at him before I hummed a reply. He gulped a little before continuing, "Uh, are you comfortable?" It was rare to see him so sheepish like that so I giggled, "Aw, you do care." Kiba looked away before muttering, "Of course I do." I smiled and nudged his cheek with my forehead, "I'm fine, you old lady. Stop worrying." His eyes watched me dubiously, "You weren't fine when you were squeezing my insides just now." I just rolled my eyes, "It was like the mother of all pain and torture. But I'm alive."

Suddenly, his arms around me tightened a little, "I won't let you get hurt again." I blinked in surprised at his sudden comment. I don't remember seeing Kiba looking like that before. As if he could feel my pain. Shaking it off, I grinned at him, "You're not my mom."

"I can try.", he said stubbornly, his eyes on anywhere but me.

"Inuzuka Kiba." I said seriously, my face dark as I grabbed his chin gently, making him look at me, You cannot and will not keep me from getting hurt. It's a part of being a ninja and it's a part of my life. And I would hate you if you try to take it away from me."

He gritted his teeth, "It's just that... I hate to see you in pain like that." I shook my head and sighed, leaning against him, "Oh for Kami's sake, you're even more protective than Kakashi. What am I going to do with the both of you?"

He just clicked his tongue in disagreement, "You're always get yourself hurt, it's only natural we'll worry." I closed my eyes, tired from talking as I felt myself sinking into slumber.

Kiba had said something else but I already drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

When I woke up, I was in a familiar room. I tried to pushed myself up to make sure but only succeeded on causing my head to swim with pain.

"I see you're up.", I heard Shikaku-san's voice mused and I closed my eyes tight, trying to push down the urge to puke. "How-"

"The Inuzuka kid took you back. Seems like the vet did a lousy job on you. But, I suppose she knows more about the animal anatomy instead of a humans'.", he replied as he walked over with a small wooden bowl, the smell of herbs intoxicating. "Drink.", he told me and I wrinkled my nose, "It smells like something died in there."

But he shoved it in my mouth anyway, causing me to almost gag as the it went down my throat. As I swallowed the disgusting liquid, he checked the bandage, his voice amuse, "Why is it that every time you get wounded, a boy carries you to me?"

I shrugged, feeling my cheeks grow hot at the realization, "Because I get in trouble easily and my friends are all guys?" Shikaku chuckled and sat beside me, "Perhaps." His eyes watched me knowingly and I turned away, my face probably as red as a tomato. I could still feel Shikaku's eyes on me as I focus my attention on the soft blanket.

"Hey, Dad. Is-", I heard someone came in and both of us looked up at Shikamaru as he stood at the doorway. He saw me and tilted his head, "Oh, you're up. Finally."

I smirked at him, "Did you miss me?" He snorted, as if it was the dumbest thing he's ever heard, "It's the graduation exam tomorrow. I was wondering if you were going to wake up in time." I couldn't help myself as I teased him again, "Aw, so you do care, Shika~" He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Shikaku-san, who was watching the both of us, began to laugh. We looked at him in surprise as he chortled, "You kids are adorable." Getting up, he motioned to his son, "Keep watch on Mononoke, I'm going out."

"Where?", both of us asked at the same time and Shikaku-san gave us an amused look, "I'll be with Inoichi and Choza." Both kids gave him a withering look and he shrugged incredulously, "It's the best time to go."

Shikamaru rubbed his neck, "Man, why did you marry such a troublesome woman in the first place anyway?" His dad just patted him on his head, "You'll understand some day, kid. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Shikamaru watched as his father left before sighing, turning back to me, "So what do you want to do?"

An idea popped up in my mind and a smile broke into my face, "Teach me how to play Shogi."

He definitely did not see that coming because Shikamaru just stared at me in surprise, "What?" Still smiling as I savoured his blank look, I said it more slowly, "Teach. Me. Shogi."

"What for?", he asked, still confused. I shrugged, "It looks pretty fun to play." It was a chance anyway. Might as well ask. At least I tried. Shikamaru watched me for a moment before nodding, "Wait here.", before he started off to his room. "It's not like I'm going anywhere!", I called out, smirking deviously for pointing out his awkwardness.

Once he got the set, he laid the board on my bed as he began to set the pieces on the spaces, explaining the names and the roles of the pieces. He gave me the rule book to look through, "You can read it later or now, whatever you want, but I guess I can wait. We've got the whole night anyway." I snorted at him, "Oh pease, a book this small, and the print is like, what, medium? I can finish it in five minutes." He smirked at me as he leaned against the bedroom wall beside my bed, "All right, smarty pants." I snorted at him in disdain before bringing my focus to the book.

Of course it would be easier for me to absorb if Shika wasn't staring at me. After the first twenty pages, I looked up from the book and glared but his eyes were already somewhere else. With that I returned to reading.

Five minutes gone and I put the book down, "Okay, I'm ready."

XXX

"Ugh, dammit!", I groaned as I plopped back on the bed, "I was so close!" Shikamaru chuckled, "It's just your first time. What do you expect?"

Looking at the ceiling, I scowled, "Better."

"You giving up?", his voice light. Scowling deeper, I shot up from bed and glared at him, "You wish. Again!" Shikamaru sniggered at my stubbornness as I returned my pieces to their starting points.

"You know, you're actually pretty good for a new beginner.", Shikamaru said encouragingly but I shook it off, "You're just saying that."

I looked up at him and he shook his head, smiling, "You used the Mino Castle quite well. But you were more keen on attacks on one side while you protect your general and you left an opening here. So it makes it easier for me to breach the walls. I just need one piece inside your territory then your entire defence will crumble." I listen raptly at his explanation, watching his fingers showing me my weak points.

"So compared to Asuma, you're actually quite good.", he said and I looked up at him in surprise. "Asuma attacks more than he defends although he does prepare a castle for the general." Raising my eyebrow, I observed, "Like me." "Yeah, but you're more on the defensive part. You can always see close attacks but if I place an attack from afar, you tend to misunderstand it and make a wrong move.", he replied thoughtfully and I bit my lip before nodding, "Kay. One more round."

Halfway through the game, I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "You should sleep.", Shikamaru advised and I shook my head, slapping myself awake, "Never! I gotta win once." He sighed, "So if you win, you'll sleep?" I glared at him, "Don't even think of letting me win, Shika." His eyes twitched at the mention of the nickname but he scoffed, "I couldn't if I wanted to. I won't let myself lose to a girl." Glowering at him, I gritted my teeth, "Oh yeah? Watch me."

Yeah, watch me. After three turns later, my head hung from drowsiness, my eyes hardly being able to open and my brain was in a blur. "Don't be such a mule, Mononoke. You're tired.", Shikamaru said finally when my head fell over before I snapped back up for the fifth time, "Am not." He sighed and raised his hands in defeat, "Well, I am. Now let's go to bed."

"But-"

"Bed.", he said seriously and I stifled a yawn. He began to keep the pieces but I didn't try to stop him because my brain was malfunctioning. I was too sleepy. I felt him nudge me and obediently, I edged away, giving him some space to lie down before doing the same. Tired tears obscure my view and I muffled another yawn.

"Stop yawning, it's con...tagious.", Shikamaru scolded half-heartedly between a yawn. I smirked at him as his hand rested on my shoulder, "Goodnight, Shikamaru."

A pause. "Night."

I smiled a little before falling into a deep sleep with Shogi pieces in my dreams.

X

 **LIKE I SAID. IT'S BEGINNING. Lel. You're probably wondering whether or not Author-san has lost her marbles. Perhaps. But THREE cute moments? I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, AUTHOR-SAN. WHAT DOING YOU? Anyway. I'm dragging another chapter for more votes. So far, it's a darn tie. /booing sounds. SO I NEED A FEW MORE. WORK WITH ME, PEOPLE. But only if you wanna. I mean, no pressure. NO PRESSURE, YOU GUYS.**

 **Fact#6: Mononoke can manipulate and wield ice of her own and naturally. But if it's ice jutsus made by others, it is relatively more difficult for her to wield it, depending on the user.**


	12. Chapter 11: A New Team

**Okay, okay, I know what you guys are thinking. This author is a piece of shit. I keep telling you guys that the party's starting but time and again, it's all fluff, no action. I'm a terrible person, I know /clutches heart. SORRY. AND THERE ARE SO MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES I CRY. (Cons of a fast typer. I just breeze through like a hurricane lel)**

 **But may I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, THE TRUE BEGINNING. And you guys can throw virtual punches at me for being a dick. BUT NOT THE FAYCE. /covers**

Chapter Eleven: A New Team

The exams were today. And they were a piece of cake, nothing to it. Sure, I went to school with a busted leg but I was fine. Everything went smoothly and a lot of people passed. Well, some didn't make it but who am I to judge them?

Iruka-sensei gave me the headband, his smile proud, "Congratulations, Mononoke. You've earned it." I raised an eyebrow at him, grinning, "Even if I missed most of the classes?" "Even if you missed most of the classes. You were always too smart for your own good.", Iruka-sensei replied, his smile growing wider. I was going to miss this guy's lecturing, that's for sure. And I would have been happier but Mizuki-sensei, who was beside him, unnerved me.

I never did liked the man with his shifty eyes. And his scent. It was awful. It's not like he had a bad body odour or anything, he's actually smells clean but he reeks of mental sickness. The sort that gnaws you and fills you with hate and envy. It made me uneasy whenever I got within five feet of him. He smiled at me but I think the smile I returned was more of a turned down sneer. Turning my heel, I made my way out of the building, putting distance between me and the gawd awful smell, to where the graduated students crowded with their proud families.

Watching a few of them, I spotted a dad punched his son on the arm with great vigour and another mother hugging her daughter proudly. What's the deal with all the soap opera anyway? It's just an exam. We have it twice a year. Big deal. I snorted a little at the sight.

"Some view, huh?", I heard a familiar voice said and I nodded at Shikaku-san, annoyance clearly shown on my face, "You'd think they save the world or something." The Nara leader chuckled and rubbed my head, "Well, you'd passed, so you're one of the brave heroes too." I groaned in disgust and folded my arms, "Tch, some hero." I was extremely moody today due to a bad night's sleep. I even kicked Shikamaru out of bed.

Looking around to get my mind off it, I spotted a muted orange in the trees nearby.

Turning to focus on the color, I felt my heart sink a little. Of the few that didn't make it, Naruto was one of them. I heard he was the only one in our class who didn't get to pass. Nudging Shikaku, who was waiting for his son to come out from the building, I spoke softly, "I'll come home later." He raised an eyebrow at me, "We're going to celebrate afterwards."

Damn, food. But I can leave it for later. Naruto needs a little cheering up.

I waved the man off and gave him a smile, "I'll catch up to you later."

I could tell he was watching me walked to Naruto, but when I managed a small glance back, he was smiling approvingly. Feeling bolder, I walked to Naruto. His eyes were so lost, I couldn't help but feel sad for him.

"Hey, sourpuss.", I greeted and sat on the grass beside him. He blinked at me in surprise before rubbing his eyes with an orange sleeve and greeted me with a half smile, his eyes rimmed with red, "Hey, Mononoke." I lifted one side of my mouth upwards, trying to act natural, "It's a darn big crowd this time, huh?"

He nodded, not wanting to talk about it. I noticed his jealous glance on the band around my right am and I sighed, placing a hand on his leg, "Hey, it's okay. You can get it the next time around." Although he was surprised at the voluntary touch, the blonde looked away and made a rude noise. I smirked at him, "What do you say we have some ramen later?" His ears seemed to prick up at the mention of his favourite food and he looked at me happily, cheering up already, "For real?"

I nodded, lifting my shoulders in a carefree way, "Yeah, why not? My treat." He whooped and dropped down from the swing, pulling me into a big hug, "You're the best, Mononoke-chan!"

I laughed at his cheerfulness, much better than all that doom and gloom a few minutes before. I was kind of glad that I managed to get his mind off it, if only for just a while. Grinning at him, I punched him in the arm playfully, "Save your energy later, baka. We're not just going to have ramen. Let's compete who can eat more!" "Bring it on, dattebayo!", Naruto confirmed loudly and we laughed.

Suddenly, an ugly scent wafted in the air and I narrowed my eyes behind Naruto, baring my teeth into a dangerous growl. He blinked in surprise at my sudden change before turning to look behind.

"Hello, you two. I was wondering if you mind while I interrupt the both of you for a moment?", Mizuki said politely and I pulled Naruto's sleeve, bringing him closer to me while I growled a little at him. "No, not one bit." Sarcasm was dripping heavily but of course the Chunin decided to pointedly ignore me and turned to Naruto, smiling, "Good. Mind if we have a little chat, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto, on the other hand, was looking back and forth from me and Mizuki, his face clearly confused.

I sighed a little, before turning to Naruto and gave him a forced grin. Let the boy choose. Naruto smiled a little at me, "Uh, I'll talk to Mizuki-sensei first then. I'll meet you later at Ichiraku's." He's made his choice. Very well.

Even though Mizuki's stench told me he had some immoral intentions, I can't choose for Naruto since Mizuki was asking him after all. I'm not his mother. And if I pull Naruto away, it'll only heighten Mizuki's need for him and it's going to be easier for him to drag Naruto into whatever grim deed he's planning in his pretty head. After all, the more restricted something is, the more curious he'll be. Naruto would be all the more likely to be influenced. All these thoughts began to swirl in my head as I processed the scene unfolding before me.

Dammit Naruto.

It seems all I can do is cross my fingers and hope that the boy has enough common sense to back out of any stupid shit he's going to get mixed up in.

Nodding, I released Naruto and grinned at him, ruffling his hair, "You better be coming or I'll never treat you again, dumbass." The knucklehead just gave me a toothy smile, "I'll be there, dattebayo!" I smiled, sincerely sending some luck to him. He's going to need it.

After Naruto left with the horrible man, I felt a gaze on me and my eyes slide towards the source. Iruka-sensei and Sandaime was watching me. I turned to face them fully, my gaze steady.

If they knew something was up, they better move their asses and get on it.

X

I didn't get to see Naruto after that.

"You think he's coming?", Teuchi, the boss of the ramen shop, asked as he wiped a bowl. I shrugged. I've already eaten two bowls of ramen and the blonde idiot isn't anywhere close. "I doubt it.", I replied with a sigh before looking at him, "Gimme a couple of gyoza, boss." He smiled kindly at me, "You got it, kiddo. This time, it's on the house!"

"Thanks, old man.", I smiled gratefully as he got to work. Before he could speak, Ayame appeared from the back with a huff, "Naruto still isn't here yet? He really shouldn't let a lady wait." I shook my head and laughed, "I'm no lady, Ayame-chan. And it's nothing. I guess he's busy." She snorted in disbelief, "Too busy for ramen? You might as well tell me that pigs fly." I pondered for a moment before I waved my chopsticks at her, "You know, pigs could fly." She gave me a dirty look as she handed me a plate of six gyoza and I shrugged, "If you throw them off a cliff."

"Thought I might find you here.", Kakashi said as he took a seat beside me. I grinned at the sight of my favourite person and showed him my bare right arm, the ninja band tied in between my elbow and shoulder, the untarnished metal gleaming under the light, "Look! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Mhmm. I knew you could do it.", Kakashi said, amusing me as I burst with enthusiasm. "So you know, we'll be having an orientation day tomorrow, and I was wondering.."

As I was bubbling to Kakashi, unknowingly to me, the ramen boss and his daughter were looking at me, their expressions unreadable.

After dinner, Kakashi dropped me off at the Nara's home because he had work to do for tomorrow's big day. "Hey, if you're lucky, you might even get me as a sensei.", he had teased which I answered with much vigour, "I better be or else you're going to regret it." He only replied with a hair ruffle before leaving for home. I watched him as he left, his departing figure growing smaller and smaller as the distance between us increased. Up until he took a corner, I stood there. I waited for a few more moments before entering the house.

I really hope that I'll be on his team.

And Kiba. I mean, what's a team without him? We'd make the best team for kicking ass. I grinned slightly at the thought. A team with Kakashi and Kiba? Now that's something to look forward to.

XXX

I entered the class after Shikamaru and smiled slightly at our newly graduated friends. Most of them were excited, talking at high notes and playing.

"Hey, what're you doing here, Naruto? This isn't the place for drop outs, you're not supposed to be here unless you're graduated.", I heard Shikamaru asked and I looked over his shoulder to see the blonde pointing at his new headband, "Oh yeah? Do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes, Shikamaru, it's a graduation headband, so that means we're training together! How do you like that?" Shikamaru just huffed in annoyance and I popped over, laughing at him, "Well, what do you know? You left me at Ichiraku's to get a headband, you twerp?"

The blonde saw my grinning face and smacked his forehead, "Oh, damn! I forgotten about that!" I rolled my eyes and sat on the table in front of him, a teasing smirk on my face, "Sure you did. You just missed the chance of a lifetime for me to treat you again." "Aww, come on, Mononoke-chan!", Naruto whined as he leaned over to me, "How about I treat you and you don't turn up? Then we'll be even." I snickered and flicked his headband, "I don't think it works like that, you blunt walnut."

"You're both such a drag. I'm going to Chouji.", Shikamaru groaned at me as he left us goofballs to ourselves. Before I could talk to Naruto again, shouts of "I got here first!" made us turned our heads. My eyes lidded in annoyance.

Don't even tell me.

Ino and Sakura are at it again. Whining, fighting, rivalling each other. Don't they even get tired of it? _I'm_ tired just by looking at those two. Naruto on the other hand, looks like a little kid that saw candy. Oh right, I think he likes Sakura. Sighing, I watched as Sakura came prancing over, her eyes shining.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!", Naruto greeted but was very manly being pushed away by Sakura as she greeted somebody behind me, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

I blinked and turned around on my seat on the table. Oh, there he is. I never noticed the Uchiha was sitting there until now. The boy looked over to her, his expression unblinking. Wow, rude.

I snorted out of disbelief when Sakura asked femininely, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Girls and their fanatics. I'm a girl but you don't see me grovelling like that. That's just disgusting.

And obviously Ino had to come along and go, "Back off, Forehead. I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!"

"I was here first!"

"I walked in the classroom first, everybody saw it!", Ino countered and I just said in mock dismay, placing a hand on my collarbone, looking dramatically shocked, "Are you sure it's everybody, Ino-chan? I don't think I've seen any of you come in till now." Both girls looked at me, both with different expressions. Sakura had one of 'Yay, she's on my side!' and Ino's was just 'I'm going to kill this girl!'

"Stay out of this, Mononoke!", Ino threatened and I shrugged, "Whatever you say, Twinkle Toes. But if anyone should sit with Sasuke, a duck would be more appropriate since his hair looks like one." I laughed at my own joke. Man, I'm hilarious.

The girls glared at me with so much hate, it should have turn me into ash. Well, should. Not like I care.

"If anyone's sitting with Sasuke, it should be me since I was here before any of you!", a girl piped up and another one aaannd another one. Then before I could make my escape, a whole horde of them were around me. What have I gotten myself into? I sighed and stood on the table, causing everyone to look at me.

Talk about being stealthy.

"Woah, don't mind me. Keep at it. I'll just be taking my leave now.", I said with hands raised as I walked backwards on the table. Suddenly, I nudged into something and I turned around.

Woops.

Sasuke's and Naruto's lips were locked on each other. I tried to muffled a laugh that was threatening to blast out but it managed to come out in a small squeak of air. I felt my cheeks puffing up as I coughed a little looking at the duo. They parted and began to gag, holding on to their throats as if they wanted to cough their intestines out.

Finally, I snorted and couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing, tears rolling down my face as I clutched my stomach. I almost died from choking after that fit of laughter.

"It's all your fault, Mononoke!", Ino accused but Sakura pointed at Naruto, "I'm so going kill you, NARUTO!" Well, frankly speaking, Naruto was the one that stole Sasuke's first kiss, which, also frankly speaking, most girls here would murder for. I leaped to the row after and landed on an empty seat behind Sasuke, fleeing from danger. Thankfully, the other girls weren't paying attention to me but were more focused on the innocent blonde.

Shikamaru was sitting beside me and he smirked, "Well done, now you're on a lot of people hit list." I lifted my shoulders, my mouth spread in a smile, "Maybe. But poor Naruto. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time." The Nara just shook his head and laughed as said sad soul was getting beaten up.

X

"Alright, listen up!", Iruka-sensei called from the front as everyone quiet down. I looked down at Naruto, pitying him. He got beaten up so bad, his mom probably can't recognize him. Once Iruka's had total attention, he continued, "Starting today, you are all official ninjas but you're all still Genin. It's going to get harder from here on out. You all will be grouped into three man squads, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher."

"Hmm, I wonder who's going to be on Sasuke-kun's team.", I heard Ino chastised and Sakura glared at her, "Who knows?" Rolling my eyes, I lay my head on my crossed arms. Well, whoever it is, I wouldn't want to be on any of their teams.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent.", Iruka said and he lifted a few papers, "I will now announce them."

As he began listing out the teams and their members, I counted the class room. That's when I got confused. There were 31 of us. To be divided into three man teams, that would mean that either one team would have four members. But that would be going against the rules of a three man squad. Then again, what about the single lonely soul?

"Next, team seven. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura.", After Iruka-sensei gave the news, Naruto stood up and whooped while Sakura's head drooped.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." This time, their reactions were reversed.

"Oh, and Mononoke." I'm sorry, he said, what now?

I lifted my head up in fear as Iruka continued, "Because the Jounin that was assigned to this team had requested for you, you will be part of Team Seven as well."

"WHAT."

I stared at him before looking down at my new team mates who were, despite odds, were in a gawd damn row before me. He must be joking, right?

Uncle Duckbutt, Croaking Pink Pirate, and Knucklenuts Blondie?

You've got to be kidding me. This is my team? I mean, Naruto, I _could_ handle but Sasuke's got a stick so far up his ass, he could be barking wood. Pun maybe intended.

And not to mention Iruka-sensei heaped a fangirl into the mix.

WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG IN MY PAST LIFE TO DESERVE THIS?

"Now moving on, Team Eight. Hyuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba. And Aburame Shino.", Iruka-sensei continued.

Dammit, I'm not even on the same team as Kiba! I'm probably going to die a horrible death. I can see it. I saw Kiba looking at me apologetically and I made the saddest face I could, causing him to snigger.

That's when I raised my hand, "But sensei! A four man team? Isn't that against the rules?" Iruka-sensei looked at me and sighed, "Although four man squads are rare, they're not unheard of. And we have the Hokage's permission on this. So you guys are in a team. Is that clear?"

"But-"

"Alright, let's continue.", Iruka-sensei said as he butt in my 'But'. It was clear that the discussion was over and my fate is written, probably by the devil.

Ino glared at me, "Okay, Sakura is one thing. How are YOU so lucky to get on Sasuke's team?" I sighed and looked at her in disappointment, "You mean bad luck? I guess I've got plenty of those."

"I don't get why girls like a guy like him.", Shikamaru remarked, his face full of boredom and annoyance rolled in one. But that's how he usually look like so I don't suppose you know when is he ever not annoyed or bored. Ino thumped her fists on the table, "Don't you even know that, Shikamaru?"

"I'm not a girl.", he deadpanned and she sighed dismissively, "That's why you're not popular. I wouldn't want to be in a team with a guy like you."

 _Don't jinx it, kid._

"Team 10. Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru.", the voice of doom announced.

 _I told you so._

Shikamaru smirked at her, "I'm sorry, what was it about you not wanting to be in a team with me?" She gave him a dirty look.

"And Akimichi Chouji."

Defeated, Ino held her head in her hands, whining at her luck. I almost felt sorry for her if I wasn't so busy pitying myself. "So that's it for the groups.", Iruka concluded.

"Iruka-sensei, why is a top student like me in a group with this guy?", I heard Naruto complain. Attaboy. Get yourself in trouble. "Sasuke graduated with the highest scores, while you, Naruto, on the other hand had the worst." The class's laughter filled the room as Iruka continued, "This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups."

I sighed and began to ignore them. Man, what a joke. But since I'm one of them, it makes me the punch line.

"Seems like you've got yourself some new friends.", I heard Shikamaru uttered beneath Naruto's boisterous voice and I scowled at him, "You too." Sighing, he rested his head against his hand as he looked at me, "I've got Chouji. Ino's troublesome but she's not the worst." Groaning, I smacked my forehead on the table, "I would gladly change places with her." He chuckled at my grumpiness, "I bet."

Sighing for the final time, I sat up straighter and stretched my arms, trying to have a positive outlook instead, "I guess I have to live with it." I heard a chuckle beside me, "Good luck with that."

"Don't jinx it, buddy.", I glowered at Shikamaru and he watched me thoughtfully, "Now that I think about it, who do you think requested for you?" I lifted my shoulders, "Not a clue." I did have someone in mind but knowing him, he's probably too lazy to do anything that troublesome. But then again, Kakashi always gave the best surprises...

"Alright, after lunch, your respective Jounins will come to pick you up. Until then, you're dismissed.", Iruka-sensei settled and left the classroom. I whimpered as I stretched my body. Since that's over-

"Meet me at the balcony later!", I heard Ino commanded Shika as she ran off to pass the message to Chouji. He waved dismissively and looked over to me, "What about you? You gonna go with them?" I smirked at his concern, my fist bumping his arm, "Don't worry. I can tie my shoelaces and everything. I'll go cuddle wuddle with my team later. You go on without me."

He shook his head before stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Well, see you at home." "Yeah." With my reply, he left to go off with Cho-chan. The crowd in the class began to thin out as the teams went for lunch together while others hang out with their besties for the last time before going their separate ways later. I sighed and leaned against the chair, putting my legs up on the table, as I thought about what to do.

Well, I'm in a team now.

Which means that there would need to be teamwork to make all this ninja shit work.

Which also means that I have to be a good team player and get to know my teammates.

But I suppose Naruto would want to get to know Sakura, and Sakura would want to get to know the Uchiha, and Uchiha boy would want to get to know about how to get rid of us. Yup, that about sums it up. So, guess I'll take on a challenge and make buddies with His Majesty.

Sighing as I realized I've got my work cut out for me, I began to sniff the air.

Right-o, got the Uchiha's scent. Now, all that's left is to track him.

Heaving myself up while trying to think of ways to motivate myself, I began to follow the smell.

And I must say, I was honestly surprised when I got to a room where his scent stopped.

The door was closed and I could hear some grunting inside. Curious, I pushed the door open and the sight before me made me blinked in bewilderment for a second or so before my brain registered what was happening.

Sasuke was on the ground, tied up and gagged. He gnarl a little when he saw me, his face lifting up. "I see you're in quite a bind.", I punned and he rolled his eyes with a groan. Chuckling, I crouched down to him. Whoever got him in this mess got a pretty harsh way to seal his mouth up. "Okay. Don't scream.", I warned and tore away the tape on his mouth in one swift motion. Shame, he didn't shriek like a banshee although his mouth was stinging with red from the sticky tape.

He snarled at me, "Untie me." I sat cross-legged in front of him with a sweet smile, "Only if you say please."

"Forget it. I'll do it myself.", Uchiha growled ever so rudely and began to wriggle against the knots. Once proven that he was stuck, after a moment or two, he grudgingly looked away, "Please."

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?", I beamed and lifted my palm upwards. A shimmer appeared and an ice kunai formed in my hands. He blinked in surprise at the kunai but he chose not to point it out. As I was reaching over him to cut the ropes, I mused, "So which talented human being kidnapped you? I really must get his number for pest control."

"Hn.", the Uchiha didn't reply and just as I was about to think he wouldn't answer out of embarrassment, he said under his breath, "Naruto." The ropes loosened and he shrugged them out. Fascinated, I smirked at him as I leaned closer, trying to juice it out of him, "Do tell." He watched me for a moment as I stared into his dark eyes. It was almost as if he was wondering whether or not to humiliate himself.

"Shadow Clones.", he said finally and I pricked up, "Shadow Clones? That's surprising." He dipped his head once, "And a Replacement Jutsu at the same time." Clearly finished, he got up. I followed after and watched as he walked past me.

"Oh, you're most welcomed, Your Majesty.", I said sarcastically as I trudged after him. The jerk ignored me as he walked around the corner. "And I definitely know where you're going.", I said after when he continued on resolutely , still insisting on neglecting my presence.

"I've got an idiot to find.", Uchiha replied after three minutes and I threw my hands in the air in exasperation, "Oh, hey, it talks! And what is your master plan when you do?" The Uchiha glared at me over his shoulder, "Are you going to keep asking questions? And why are you following me?"

I rolled my eyes at his lack of judgement, "Hey, we're a team. In case the lonely duckling is so blissfully uneducated, it's called 'getting to know each other'. And I want to make sure you don't murder Naruto." He stopped and turned around to face me, "We don't need to get to know each other. Now get lost." I planted my hands on my hips as I levelled his glare, "Listen, Uchiha. Normally I wouldn't give a seagull's ass about you and your woes but we're lumped together as a team. As a ninja with some common sense, I am trying to make friends with my comrades." I stepped closer to him, our bodies only inches apart, "You got a team now, Cockatoo brain. Act like it."

He scoffed and turned around on his heel, "I don't need a team. You idiots will just slow me down."

I trotted faster and blocked his way, "Think about it, bird ass. Ninjas are always in teams. Why? So you've got each others backs. I don't plan on dying just because some high and mighty comrade wants to be selfish." Done with my speech, I walked faster in the direction he's heading, "Now. Let's go clobber that junkhead's buns."

When we got outside, I spotted Sakura almost at the same time as she spotted the Uchiha. What were the odds?

"Sasuke-kun!", she called before stopping short when she saw me. Obviously her eyes were all for Uchiha that she couldn't see me first even though I was way ahead of the blackbird. "What're you doing with Sasuke-kun?", she asked suspiciously and I lifted a shoulder at him, "Ask the grumpy old troll."

I suddenly noticed the change in the air behind me and glanced. Ooh, someone's testy. With a few words said, Uchiha shuts her down when she began to squealed at him. Though I can't help feeling a little sorry for her, I mean, the kid's just infatuated, there's no need to be so harsh but then again, she kind of deserves it. Besides, she was a sweet kid before all these fangirling snotshits.

As Uchiha stomped off to search for Naruto, I walked over to her, "I wouldn't blame him for saying that to you, you know." Her eyes grew poisonous when she looked at me, "What do you know?" I shook my head in amazement. Temper, temper.

Smirking at her, I shrugged, "Not much. Just that if I was in his shoes and I had a ton of fangirls annoying me every bloody day of my life, heck, I might be just as moody as the next guy." I watched the Uchiha's retreating back, "And why not? The guy's alone. He doesn't socialize, doesn't talk and doesn't care. It's a way for him to protect himself."

"From what?", Sakura sneered slightly and I shook my head, "I have no idea why we're acquainted in the first place, Sakura chan. And it never cease to amaze me how little people use their heads. He's avoiding those with the likes of you." Uninterested to lower my IQ any lower, I began to stepped away, grinning innocently, as I stuffed my hands in my pockets, my thumbs hanging out, "But hey, what do I know, right? I'm just another lousy ninja."

XXX

"You found him yet?", I asked as I managed to keep up with Sir Birdass. He glanced at me for a heartbeat before walking off. But not before shooting me a snide remark, "And here I thought I managed to get rid of you." Realizing that he's beginning to talk like a normal human being, I grinned at him, "Aw, how sweet. I hate you too, Uchiha." Suddenly, I stopped as my nose picked up a tell-tale scent of Naruto. It was strong and smells strongly of his energy.

The Uchiha, curious, turned back to look at me but my attention was on the toilet in front of us.

As if on cue, Naruto came bursting out with a terrible stench following him. Heck, what did he eat? His expressive features etched out a very crabby look as he held on to his gut. He looked up and spotted the Uchiha before pointing his finger at our direction, "You! How'd you get out?!"

"A simple escape jutsu.", the ungrateful donut replied indifferently and I snorted, "Sorry to interrupt but it's also called getting help." His Majesty glared at me sideways for a heartbeat before returning his attention on the blonde who was all riled up. His face was red and he whipped out a hand seal.

I whistled when five or so clones came hovering in the air, a whole lot of orange filling the halls. Now I understand why the Uchiha got his panties in a knot. This is literally the same guy who couldn't poop a proper clone a day or two ago.

 ** _GRRUUUGGHHH._**

Large growls echoed in the hall and all of the Narutos' landed on the ground, clutching their stomachs before running off to the toilet, pushing against each as they fight for the shit throne.

Then it dawned over me what was going on. Snorting at first, I couldn't help but blew my cheeks out and begin to howl with laughter. He's actually fighting his clones for the bathroom! I can't even! I had to lean over as I clutch my stomach, hardly able to stand with all my glee. Man, this is precious!

Now this, is something you don't see everyday.

"Well, what do you know? I guess Karma just bit his ass for you.", I said as I wiped my tears, nudging the Uchiha with my fist. He snorted, one side of his mouth twitching upwards, "I don't think I want to go anywhere near his ass." I giggled, "Yeah, you can say that again."

As the Narutos' were squabbling, I heard a growl coming out of my own stomach. The Uchiha gave me an amused expression, "Do you need to fight with them too?" I gave him a look that loosely translates into "Are you being serious right now?"

"I haven't had my lunch yet, Your Majesty.", I peeved at him with a mock curtsy and he smirked, "Hn.", before walking away. I raised an eyebrow at his randomness and just as I was about to leave for food, he looked over his shoulder at me, "Are you coming?"

"I'm not your lapdog.", I deadpanned and his smirk lifted sightly, "My treat." I placed a hand on my collarbone dramatically, "Are you possessed? Who are you and where's Captain Duck?" He rolled his eyes before walking away, "It's your choice."

"Hell yes, I'm coming! Once in a lifetime chance to use your money, I'd better get something pricey.", I replied vigorously before prancing up to him.

X

 **AH THE NAMES I CAN COME UP FOR THE HIGH AND MIGHTY UCHIHA. It's super fun to do it. And the amount of sass coming from Mononoke in this chapter is crazy. Don't worry, she's the sass queen so you guys are going to see plenty of sarcasm and *snaps hand in 7 formation* SASS.**

 **ANYWAY, I'VE GONE AHEAD AND DUMPED MONO'S ASS IN TEAM 7 BECAUSE KASHI PROMISED. And who am I to mess up the Ino-Shika-Cho group. I mean, really. What am I thinking? HAHAHA. SO YAS. NEXT CHAP. MEETING WITH GOOD OLD KASHI. (And it's obvious he requested for her. How could he disappoint the kid?) And I've read many a fic that dumps Sakura ass so that there would be a three man cell. Though as much as I think she's a useless piece of devil's constipated poop at first, but hey, at least she gets badass useful later. So idk bout you guys but what do you think?**

 **OH AND I'M GIVING YOU GUYS DOUBLE FACTS DAY. YAYYY. (Just because I can mweheheheh)**

 **Fact#7: As you can see above and many examples, Mononoke can scent out and track people. Everyone has their own personal scent and it's hard to describe them, but to make it simple, Mononoke can smell out the personalities and energy of any individual she's met.**

 **Fact#8: Due to her nightmares, Mononoke always thrashes in her sleep. Which causes anyone who sleeps near her to get beaten up. Except for Kakashi. He makes sure to hug her when she's sleeping so she can't really move under his weight. Problem solved. (But can you imagine Shika? But he doesn't tell her though. I wonder why.)**


	13. Chapter 12: Survival Exercise?

**ALRIGHT, PEEPS. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT.**

 **So I've been wondering if I should switch to a Third Person P.O.V. instead because:**

 **Reason 1: So I can write what the others are thinking, which makes it fair for all the appearances of the characters.**

 **Reason 2: I can describe actions and physical changes.**

 **Reason 3: I'm trying to add some new flavour to this fic. I think. To be totally honest, I am 100% sure that I have 0.1% idea what I'm doing**

 **THUS. I've decided to do this chapter in third person pov. Just for you guys to get a taste of it. But if you guys think that this new change is weird af, I'll change it back. But you need to say it out, okay? I gotta know if you guys are comfortable. I'M DOING IT FOR US. (lmao)**

 **SO HERE WE GO.**

Chapter 12: Survival Exercise?

Mononoke sat on the table, swinging her legs back and forth in a carefree way. Sasuke was a few ways off from her, his fingers interlocked as he rest them against his lips. Sakura and Naruto, however, were busy stomping around as the four of them waited for their sensei.

As she watched them pacing like dogs, Mononoke couldn't help but smile. She's definitely positive that Kakashi's their sensei. It's the only way to explain their new teacher's terrible sense of time. After all, the whole class is empty since everyone left. The last group before them was gone about an hour ago.

"Is he ever coming?", Sakura groaned in exasperation as she gave up walking and leaned against the table beside Sasuke and Mononoke. Mononoke just smiled at her, her sharp canines showing, "Don't worry. As late as he is, at least he won't drag it till tomorrow." Sakura just snorted at her, "And how is that supposed to be comforting?"

Before she could reply, Naruto shot up, exclaiming, "That's it! I know what to do!" All eyes were on him as he grabbed the chalk duster and continued watching as he stood on a chair before he began to fix it above the door, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Finally registering what he was up to, Sakura furrowed her brows and reprimanded, "You're asking for trouble, Naruto!"

"Well, he's asking for it!", Naruto said, snickering.

Sasuke just propped his chin on his fingers, "He's a Jounin. Why do you think he's going to fall for that cheap trick?"

Mononoke, however, had a different reaction to this as she laughed, "He's _so_ going to fall for it."

The Uchiha glanced at the silvery haired girl with slight interest. He wondered why she is so confident about their sensei. She leaned forward slightly as she spoke to Naruto and he could see her bare skin as the fishnet shirt she wore underneath her cropped top stretched. She had a peculiar taste in fashion and an even more peculiar personality. She was like a walking irony. Cold and hot, friendly and mean.

For once, the boy didn't know what to make of her but at the same time, he really couldn't care less.

Suddenly, she froze and her eyes snapped to the doorway. He could see her nostrils flare slightly and her mouth twitched upwards, "Well, he's here."

The trio followed her gaze to the door as a hand pushed against the door. To the delight of Sakura, Naruto and Mononoke, the eraser landed straight on the mop of spiky silver hair. Mononoke snorted and began to throw a fit of giggles as Naruto grinned, pointing triumphantly at the victim, "Ahahaha, I got you good!"

"I'm so sorry, sensei. I told them not to do it!", Sakura said pleadingly but Mononoke rolled her eyes at the sight. _Sure you did._ The man spoke with slight irritation, "Hmm, my first impression of you guys... You're a bunch of idiots."

Mononoke swear she could see the very air cracked at the insult. Smiling, the girl hopped off the table and stood in front of the teacher, her hands clasped behind her back, "Way to go, Kakashi. Very inspiring."

Kakashi's eyes softened a little when he saw the girl. The other three were gawking at them as Kakashi ruffled her bangs, "Good to see you, scamp." To which the girl just grinned boyishly at him.

XX

"Right, so now we're going to introduce ourselves to one another. You know, the usual. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, things like that.", Kakashi said with a wave of a dismissive hand. Mononoke hid a smile as she watched her guardian being a total jerk. Which he is but that's why she loves him. Besides, although he looks like he's bored out of his mind, Mononoke could scent out a little of his interest towards the other three.

Naruto squinted at him as Sakura asked politely, no doubt trying to get on the good side of the sensei, "Why don't you start first, sensei? As an example."

Kakashi looked up and pondered as he replied, "Hmm, my name is Hatake Kakashi. Well, my likes... let's see... my dislikes... hmm, I don't feel like telling you my dreams. And hobbies? Well, I've a lot of hobbies."

The foursome just sweat-dropped at their indifferent sensei as his single eye turned up into what they think was a smile. "All we found out was your name!", Naruto pointed obnoxiously, his face scrunching up.

"Well, you can start.", Kakashi lifted a hand at him lazily, obviously trying to get this meet and greet session over with. Mononoke tuned out most of Naruto's cringe worthy, sweat dropping speech about ramen, although her ears pricked up a little when Naruto began talking about his lifelong dream.

"And my dream is to be the Hokage! That way everyone will look up to me and treat me like I'm a somebody.", Naruto said as he adjusted his headband, confidence and hope overflowing from him. Mononoke watched him in wonder as the blonde grinned at Kakashi. A Hokage? To be respected? A smile tugged at her lips. She could understand that.

Kakashi nodded, "Interesting. Alright, you with the pink hair. Your turn."

The amount of squeals she emitted was almost infinite as she gushed about Sasuke, who was right beside her. _Does she have no shame?,_ Mononoke couldn't help but groaned and plant her hands to her face. Oh, how she wished the world would decide Sakura into a black hole. Or Mononoke. Whoever is fine. One of them needs to get sucked in a black hole.

 _Have mercy on my poor heart_ , Mononoke thought helplessly to whoever is listening in heaven or hell, she couldn't be bothered who. Kami, let her finish already. The hairs on her body were popping up as she shivered. Ugh, fangirls.

"And I hate Naruto.", was her awe-inspiring last sentence. Mononoke couldn't help but think, _'I hate you too, but you don't see me complaining.'_ Kakashi just sighed, exasperation at the girly girl clear, and turned to Sasuke, "Alright, your turn."

The Uchiha groaned inwardly as he began, "I like a few things, I suppose." Kakashi noticed the glance the Uchiha stole at his kid and couldn't help but feel a little protective. Why is he looking at Mononoke for? Oh wait, he knew. Must be one of the scamp's charms. He refocused on the boy as the kid scowled, "I don't like a lot of things. But I don't have a dream but a goal. To restore my clan. And to destroy a certain somebody."

Sakura looked as if the Cupid just shot a canon at her face while Naruto was holding his throat, his face a little blue as he wondered if that certain somebody was him.

 _Ooh, someone's all doom and gloom,_ Mononoke thought to herself as she snorted in disdain at the Uchiha. She was right. He did have a stick right up his ass. Very far up his ARSE. Where's the fun in life if he's going to be such a grump?

"Very good. Okay, scamp, you're up.", Kakashi motioned to his favourite kid. She grinned at she leaned backwards in an easy going way, "My name is Mononoke. I'm technically clanless but all of you know that. My likes? Well, I like candy and spending time with people I care about. As for dislikes? Hmm." She tilted her head, looking at no one in particular, "I hate brats. As for hobbies, eh, there's too many."

Finally, her smile grew a little devilish, her eyes sparkling a little dangerously, "And my dream isn't small like being a Hokage or to kill anyone. I have a greater desire. I want to be well known across the nations, respected by friends and feared by enemies, so much that they'll shiver at the mention of my name."

The other three watched her with varying degrees of admiration while Kakashi smiled his first sincere smile since he met them. That's his girl.

But she wasn't finished as she turned to her three team mates thoughtfully, "Oh and you guys? In case you didn't know, I had stayed with Kakashi sensei when I was younger and he sort of raised me. So don't feel awkward about it, kay?"

Sakura asked, baffled, "Uh, how did that happen?" Mononoke shrugged off her question with a smile, "Long story, flower girl." Although Sakura wasn't sure how to react to the nickname, she realized that she hardly understand Mononoke at all. Not her past and definitely not her. She just thought that the canine-like girl was a barbarian but she felt like her view of the girl changed a little today.

XXX

"So, whatcha think?", Mononoke asked cheerily as she walked beside Kakashi. The girl had decided to accompany the man home before going back to her other home. It wasn't necessary, obviously, since he's a grown man and everything but he enjoyed the company. Besides, it's Mononoke.

"Way to go, scamp. Very inspiring.", Kakashi repeated her earlier words and the girl rolled her eyes, smiling, "Not me, baka. Them." She slipped her hand in his and began to swing it like how she did when she was a child. He chuckled slightly at her silliness before replying, "Interesting. But it's different to deal with a four man cell." Mononoke looked up at him curiously, "Why?"

"It doesn't seem... right."

"Why?"

"It's just different."

"Why?"

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?", Kakashi looked at her a little accusingly and she mock-frowned at him, as if he foiled a great master plan, "Aw, you got me." He just shook her head as she continued swinging their arms back and forth, "But since I'm in charge of you four, I suppose I must do my job right."

"You bet. Or else I'll never forgive you.", Mononoke said in a sing song way as she twirled around, twisting his arm. The pressure made him circled around grudgingly.

"You're in a good mood.", he said, uncomfortable and a little embarrassed with the fact someone might be watching him doing all that twirling. Mononoke released him and lifted her arms wide, "Why not? You're my sensei! So that's one goal in life checked!"

He chuckled at her, "Me being your sensei was your goal in life? How nice."

"Well, I've always wanted you to teach me since I was a kid. Now I've got it!", she laughed, her voice like bells, and began skipping away. Kakashi couldn't help but smile.

At least there's a little bit more sweetness in his bitter shinobi life.

XX

After Mononoke left Kakashi with a hug goodbye, she started off to one of the quieter hills in the village to pass time. It's too early to go home anyway. She continued walking, purpose in her every stride. There's a storm coming up and she's determined not to miss it.

As she got to the shady hills, she spotted a familiar figure. In a spread eagle position and his hands behind his head, Shikamaru was watching the clouds, bliss clear on his face. The girl smiled when she saw him and started to jog towards the Nara boy. She knew this was one of his favourite places to nap and cloud watch but she didn't particularly chose this hill because he was there, she chose it because it was quieter. Definitely wasn't because of him.

'Hey.", she greeted and his dark eyes slid to her, "Hey yourself." But inside the Nara, he was secretly thrilled that she was here. Although he wasn't sure why but his heartbeat began to pick up while Shikamaru watched as she settled herself beside him. It's a weird feeling but it's not unfamiliar. He always get it whenever she's around. It's such a drag to feel so uncomfortable being with someone who made him feel so peaceful at the same time.

Mononoke stretched before he turns back to watch the clouds.

"So how's your team, Shika?", he heard her asked curiously.

There she goes using that dumb nickname again. The pineapple head hated the name, but strangely enough, it's nicer when Mononoke says it. But it's not like he was about to admit it.

He closed his eyes as he groaned in reply, "It's fine. How was yours?"

"Well, Kakashi's my sensei.", she said happily before they lapse into silence. Shikamaru knew that she should be really ecstatic about it but he wondered why she didn't continue. He cracked open an eye, peeking at her but she was just watching the sky as she leaned back on her hands.

The breeze blew through her short ponytail, lifting it ever so slightly. It was a few months ago when she decided to grow her hair out. Shikamaru didn't knew the reason but as far as he would admit, she looked better with her hair tied up even though it looks more like a chicken tail instead of a pony's.

"You're awfully quiet.", Shikamaru said, surprising Mononoke and himself. She turned her head back to look at him, "Well, you don't usually talk when you're cloud watching. I figured you would prefer to nap instead of listen to me babble. Ino probably did that for me."

Busted.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, trying to get rid of his awkwardness as he looked back at the sky, "You've always wanted Kakashi to be your sensei anyway so I'd thought you would freak out and celebrate." Mononoke giggled and fell back on the grass, a few blades flying up as she did so, "You know me too well, Shika. But I'll spare you today." He smirked at her, "Oh, thank goodness." Mononoke turned over to face him, her hand propping up her head, "That's why you should be grateful and buy me candy later."

His face of horror cracked her up, "No. Last time I did, you had a sugar rush that lasted five hours."

"It wasn't that bad.", Mononoke tried to reason but he gave her a look.

"You were laughing your head off over nothing and you tried to flush the goldfish down the toilet bowl so it could 'escape this cruel world'."

"Did I?", she couldn't help giggle at the thought of that. Shikamaru groaned as he turned his face away, "You're so troublesome." Mononoke's laughter died down moments later and they sank into a comfortable silence.

Shikamaru doesn't say it but it's nice to have someone to watch the clouds with. Chouji usually accompanies him but his dad took him for lunch today and how could the kid say no to that? Besides, Mononoke is a great cloud watching buddy. She always makes the dumbest jokes about the clouds that annoy him to no limits yet it made him smile like an idiot.

"Shika, look! That one looks like a dying whale!", Mononoke said and he raised an eyebrow at her, "A dying whale?" Mononoke looked at him with a dramatic expression, "So you were actually listening?" He rolled his eyes at her, "And you said I didn't like conversations when I cloud watch." But he couldn't stop his mouth from twitching upwards.

"Lo and behold, ladies and gentlemen, Shika smiles!", Mononoke began to giggle like crazy at her own joke. The said boy snorted at her but before he could shoot her a snarky remark, the looming clouds block out the sunlight. The duo looked up and Mononoke smiled.

The storm was coming.

Looking back at her friend, she tilted her head, "It smells like it's going to rain soon." Shikamaru nodded and propped himself up on his elbows, "Yeah. You think we can make it home in time?" She shrugged, "Negative. The wind is picking up." As soon as she said it, the slight breeze before began to turn harsh, the air stirring wildly. Shikamaru gave her a look and she raised her hands in surrender, "Hey, let's just say I've got a jinxing luck."

He sighed nonchalantly and stood up, "Well, let's get going before we get soaked."

"Or we could stay here.", Mononoke mused as she waited for his reaction, which was pretty priceless as he looked at her, "And get soaked?".

"Come on. I wanna show you something.", the girl teased as she stood up before beckoning him. Shikamaru blinked in disbelief as she began to walk away, happily leaping like a puppy. He wanted to get home fast but decided against it. If she has an idea that can keep them dry before the rain comes, why pass it up? Besides, Mononoke comes up with the most unpredictable things that never ceases to amaze.

He watched as she grabbed a branch of a tree and snorted, "The rain can still pass through the leaves, you know?" The silver-haired girl just smirked at him, "So you're saying you don't trust me?"

Shikamaru sighed. He's probably going to regret this. After a moment's hesitation, he accepted her hand as she pulled him up higher into the tree.

Once they got to the heart of the treetop, Mononoke gestured that they stayed here. Shikamaru looked around, slightly nervous. A thunderclap sounded and the storm doesn't look pretty. From up here, he could see the sky getting darker and angrier. Whatever Mononoke was up to, she better do it fast.

"Don't worry about it, Shika. I got this.", Mononoke winked knowingly. Just as Shikamaru wanted to say he take it back and that he wanted to go off now instead of going bonkers with her, he stopped at the scene unfolding before him.

The girl began by facing her palms downwards and he saw the glitter of ice forming underneath. Quickly, she raised her hands in an arc, palms facing outwards. She continued until her hands were facing the heavens. Shikamaru watched, baffled, as the ice followed her movements, shielding them into a ball of ice. He noticed there were a few holes where the branches were but they were sealed fittingly as to not hurt the tree.

"Here we go. Nice and dry.", Mononoke stated proudly. He looked back at her, his eyes questioning, "When did you learn how to do that?" Her eyes arc in a cheerful way as she scratched her head sheepishly, "Well, I could do this as long as I can remember."

When she opened her eyes, they glowed like aquamarine fire, "I always do this when I want to watch the rain." Shikamaru felt as if his breath was cut short when she leaned closer. She smelled like mint and lily, with a small hint of lavender. He didn't know how the heck he knew that but the scent was definitely Mononoke's.

"Since you like cloud watching, let me show you my favourite hobby. Storm watching."

Shikamaru certainly never thought of rain as something peaceful, just troublesome.

But sitting side by side with Mononoke now, he could see why she loved it so much. The pitter patter of the rain was like music and there was something foetal about being inside the ice sphere when everything outside was raging. As he watched the raindrops slide on the ice, Shikamaru realized that he never saw her did this before. He stole a glance at her as he pondered on the thought.

Mononoke was calmly watching the sky, her eyes glassy but fixated on the storm. She didn't even flinch when there was a sudden thunderclap. It was as if she knew every beat of the storm, how it falls, when the lightning strikes, when the thunder boomed. Shikamaru watched her from the corner of his eye, his head a swirling vortex of questions.

She stayed with them for more than four years now and he never knew she loved watching the storm like this. Mononoke had always been a prankster, the loud mischievous spitfire that doesn't care about what anyone thought of her. Shikamaru had a love-hate relationship with the girl, which explains why he knows just maybe a few things about her, example, what she likes and hates. And maybe her dreams. But other than that, he doesn't understand much about her. In all honesty, Shikamaru didn't spend much time with the clanless girl, only when they're at home together because she was always with the Inuzuka or Kakashi. That's probably the only time they talk.

And when the nightmares come.

He could always sense it, even in his sleep. That was why he was always awake when she pulls herself out of them. Shikamaru never knew why or how he did it, but he would always comfort her after a breakdown, as troublesome as it is.

But other than those important points, he never knew much about her. Sure, she could make little trinkets out of ice but he always thought she carved them out of the ice cubes. He never really saw her made them. And he didn't know why he never thought about the strange way that they never melted or the way their colours shine like they were the real thing.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Shika? Something on my face?", Mononoke joked, her eyes still on the heavens above. Shikamaru snorted before shifting his position, "I wasn't looking at you."

"Guess I must be delusional then.", she said humorously and he rolled his eyes, trying to keep himself from blushing.

XXX

Mononoke left the house at around seven in the morning before heading out. She had to greet Obito and Rin for good luck. Just because she's close to Kakashi doesn't mean he's going to take her easily.

She knew about this test a long time ago. Whenever Kakashi had to sort a new team, she would secretly tag along but usually gets caught doing so an hour or so later. But as far as Mononoke heard, none of the teams he tested passed.

Mononoke went to Rin's first, telling her that she's a Genin now and to wish her luck. She pressed two fingers to her lips before touching the tombstone, "Better hope that the others don't screw this up, huh, Rin-san?" Smiling to herself as she thumbed the rose she gave Rin before gently, the ice never melted just as the child promised years ago. "Oh, and I know how to do this now.", Mononoke told the tombstone and just as she touched the rose, vivid colours blossomed inside the ice flower. It gleamed, as if absorbing the sunlight and threw off a few rays of coloured light.

"Prettier now, huh?", Mononoke giggled and got up, bidding Rin goodbye.

When she got to the memorial stone, Mononoke had a grin on her face. "You're early.", she told Kakashi and he hummed in reply. As she stood beside him silently, Mononoke couldn't help but wonder what the test would be like later.

"You've come to say hi?", Kakashi asked softly and Mononoke leaned downwards before looking up at him, grinning boyishly, "And to wish me luck for later."

Kakashi patted her head, "Well, Obito can't help you with that, scamp."

She snorted and turned to the stone, "Yes, he can. Right, Obito-kun?"

The silver haired man chuckled and ruffled her fringe, "We'll see, won't we?"

"We're late though."

"When are we not?", Kakashi replied indifferently and Mononoke laughed, "True enough."

XXX

"You guys are LATE!", Sakura and Naruto said in unison as they pointed accusingly at the duo. "Well, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around.", Kakashi said, his excuses lamer than ever. They looked at Mononoke, who just shrugged, "My alarm clock fell asleep."

"Ahem, anyway, let's begin.", Kakashi said cheerfully as he took out an alarm clock and laid it on a stump, "It's set for noon. Now, the mission is simple. You just have to take these bells from me." Said bells jingled harmlessly in his hand as he held them up. "That's it. If you can't get these bells before noon, you will be tied to the post as I eat my lunch in front of you."

"But, sensei, there are four of us and only three bells.", Sakura pointed out and his eye crinkled up into a smile, "That's the catch. So that means one of you will disqualified and be sent back to the Academy." Then his voice turned a little more devious, "But then again all of you could flunk and go back too!"

"That's not fair!", Sakura stated but Kakashi ignored her, "You can use any weapon you want, like shurikens and kunais and any techniques, whatever you like. But if you aren't intent to kill me, you won't stand a chance."

Mononoke felt her mouth twitched up in a grin. Now this is something fun.

"When I say 'Start', we may begin."

X

 **ALRIGHT HO. This stuff is intense, I swear. BUT ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED HOW I DID. UNTIL THE NEXT ONE! /tap dances away**


	14. Chapter 13: Dingle Bell Pass or Fail?

**HELLO YES THIS CHAPTER IS IN FIRST PERSON POV. PLEASE DON'T BE ALARMED. KEEP READING, MY DARLINGS. IT GETS BETTER. (Wow, I sound desperate. SNAP OUT OF IT, MANATEE. OH MY GED, YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO NATURE.)**

Chapter Thirteen: Dingle Bells. Pass or Fail?

All of us scrambled out of the way the moment Kakashi said the magic word.

I managed to land on the same place as Uchiha when we stopped and I glared at him, "Copycat."

He snorted in reply, "You're the one who's following me."

"Alright, you and me, fair and square! Right here, right now!", Naruto's loud voice stole our attention.

"Fool." "Oh Kami." Uchiha and I said that respectively at the same time. Of course the rockbrain would do that. I should have grab him first. Well, if you look on the bright side, he could act as a diversion. Or maybe not.

"Hey, Prince. You got a plan?", I asked the Uchiha.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a no.", I sighed and continued to rest my eyes on Kakashi, "Well, I do. And I need you to work with me if we're ever going to have a chance to take those bells."

"You'll only drag me down.", Duckbutt replied harshly and I sensed he was ready to leave.

But of course he couldn't.

'What the-", the Uchiha bit back the curse as he look down at his feet. "You're welcome.", I grinned mischievously as I marvel at my work, "Now that's call dragging you down."

Emo-san had his feet iced to the tree branch. I did it when I was talking to him, because I knew he would refuse my offer.

"Look, I'm not one to force you but listen. I've lived with Kakashi for at least three years.", I explained whilst he glared holes into my soul, "I've seen most of the teams that were put to the test by him. But I never knew what happens after the first hour. Every time. But what I do know is that teamwork is essential in this test, as well as being a ninja. Now if you're going to use that 'gifted' lump of meat in your skull, I suggest you do it now and work with me."

XXX

Of course I couldn't get to Sakura or Naruto in time because Sakura managed to get herself caught in a genjutsu before I could even sniff her out, her screams telling me that it was too late to bother and Naruto was hopeless since Kakashi is keeping a close eye on him. It's Kakashi we're talking about, I'm not taking any chances.

I've sealed myself in a ice sphere, hiding in the trees. But what's different about this one with the sphere I used to watch the rain is that it camouflages with its surroundings.

Oh yeah, and I'm alone because Mister 'I can do it by myself' insisted on going solo. So hey, why force the guy? He looked as if he was going stick up a branch up my ass and make me into a Mononoke kebab.

So there I sat, watching the Uchiha fight it out with Kakashi. His movements were refined and he definitely thought it through.

But then again, Kakashi's no box of dumb peanuts.

The triumphant moment when the Uchiha touched the bell, he leaped out of the way, increasing a distance between him and the young boy. As the Uchiha landed smoothly, I was shocked at his next move. A series of hand signs unlocked a fireball jutsu which he tried to barbeque Kakashi with.

Seizing the chance, I shattered the ice spehere and leaped out. Waving my hand across the clearing, ice shards followed after the fireball attack, charging at Kakashi from behind. So we covered the frontal attacks and behind. No way he could dodge that.

Or could he?

"Hold your horses.", I stuttered and hid behind a tree, cursing myself for being so naïve.

Kakashi's a Jounin! You'd think he fall for something that stupid, Mononoke? If he did, you might as well be promoted to ANBU.

The shards only stab a log. A replacement jutsu.

Dammit. I gritted my teeth. Okay, Plan B. Never thought about it but better late than never.

A hand shot up from underneath cockatoo-hair and latched on.

Pop goes the weasel.

One moment he was on solid ground, and the next, poor little Uchiha was _in_ solid ground.

"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu.", Kakashi explained as he crouched down in front of a snarling Uchiha.

He's probably going to hate me for this. Sorry, Prince of Dark and Emo. I really tried to help.

"Peek-a-boo.", I muttered behind Kakashi childishly and he looked behind me, surprise hidden in his single eye, "Oh, there you are."

Leaping away, I grinned at Kakashi as he stood up lazily, as if this exercise is going to be finally done with, "Well, saves me the trouble to look for you." Still grinning, I lifted my shoulders innocently, "I also save you the trouble of carrying those gawd awful bells."

 _Ding ling._

Three bells hung from my fingers as I smiled sweetly at him. I saw Kakashi glanced down at his belt before chuckling, "You scamp." I couldn't help myself and began to laugh.

But a breeze of air swished through and the bells were gone from my hands.

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a sore loser!", I whined as Kakashi's eye crinkled into a smile, the bells hanging on his belt once again, "That, never happened.", he said with a tilt of his head, "Now, why don't you show me what you can really do instead of hiding in the shadows all the time?"

Sighing, the ice clone before him shattered and the real Mononoke stepped out of the trees. I sighed and laced my fingers behind my head, "I don't wanna fight. It's too much work."

"But you can do cloning jutsus, a transformation jutsu and a camouflage jutsu?", Kakashi asked smoothly and I let out a heavy breath before grinning at him, "Okay, okay, you got me."

Facing him fully, I let down my childish demeanour. If he really wants me to show my full capability, I would only be to happy to oblige.

I felt my mouth curled into a dangerous smile and licked my canines, watching him with feral eyes, "But if I get serious, you might never see me the same way again."

I could see but didn't understand the look in Kakashi's eye as we stared at one another. I guess he knew that because I've grown away from him and I could've learn anything new, that's why he never let his guard down from the beginning.

Besides, one good thing about this test is that he doesn't know what I can do, because we never train together.

"Good. You're finally taking this seriously, Mononoke.", Kakashi said, a hint of pride in his voice. I could see the Uchiha's head still above the ground. Of all the time I was dragging so he could escape, after this long, I suppose he's stuck. Right then. Fight first, save later.

Three ice kunais flew straight at Kakashi in a weird zig zag fashion and I saw his eyes keeping up in time with their movements. Just as they neared three feet from him, the kunais exploded into large powders of snow. He tried to jump away but I burst from behind the cloud, a kunai in my mouth.

I spat the kunai out, aiming it at his headband. Kakashi leaned away, avoiding it. Gathering my strength, I tried to throw a punch at him.

He deflected my attack, making me land on my hands. Twisting around my palms, I aimed a kick at his face but he used his arms to block it. I grabbed his leg with one hand and a short stump of ice shot up from the ground, imprisoning him.

Kakashi tried to move but the ice held him fast. The movement brought the ringing of the bells. I snatched at them as he got shocked from the ice cold sensation. Quickly, I made my escape but whatever that the ice column had locked on just poof into smoke.

A clone?

Immediately, I noticed a slight change in the air behind me but before I could react, Kakashi had placed a kunai in my hand and made me aim my own neck, my other arm locked behind my back.

"Not bad, scamp. You did pretty well.", Kakashi muttered into my ear and I couldn't help but glow with pride. He released me gently and I turned to beam at him.

But he was gone.

I felt my face fell in disappointment. Confounded, I sighed and walked towards the Uchiha.

Crouched in front of him in the same manner as Kakashi did before, I gave him a sheepish grin, "Sorry about that. Did I get any snow in your eyes?" His eyes bored into me as I placed my hands on the ground in front of him. "How?" His voice seemed a little strained but I dismissed it.

"Practice.", I replied humbly and ice cracked the earth around him, crumbling it into soft mounds of dirt. I stood up and reached out a hand at him. He managed to drag his arm free from the dirt with no problem. I waited patiently as his onyx eyes flickered to my hand for a moment. Although the Uchiha hesitated, he accepted the help. Pulling him to his feet, I smiled, "Here."

Two bells hung from my fingers with an enticing dingle. His eyes were on the bells for a heartbeat before it roamed to me as he said tartly, "I'll get one myself." I sighed and shook my head at him, "Kakashi was going easy on me. He let me take them." I pulled his hand up and dropped one of the bells on his open palm, "My guess that he lets me take two of those darn things is to give you one." Dark eyes looked incredulously at me.

"What? Don't you trust me?", I asked with a grin, "I'm no conman."

"And you said you were a lousy ninja.", he replied, his voice a little harsh. My face turned serious as I watched him, "I don't like bringing up other people's expectations of me. That would only lead to pressure and doing something stupid. Now come on. It's almost noon."

XXXX

"All for of you are being dropped from the program... Permanently."

I stared at him blankly, unable to process what I was hearing. Could he do that?

 _Would he do that?_

Kakashi knew how much I wanted to be a ninja like him. Just like that, he's going to crush my dream? I shook my head in disgust. If he did, I swear I will hate him for life.

"Drop us from the program?! That means we can never become ninjas! You said that if we didn't get the bells, we would just be sent back to the Academy!", Naruto shouted, after realizing what that meant. He was outraged by the news heaped against us, "You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?!", he asked, sounding as broken as my heart was right now.

"Because you don't think like ninjas. You think like little kids, like brats.", Kakashi explained, crossing his arms as he watched us.

I felt a crackle in the air beside me. The Uchiha was pissed as hell. I mean, who wouldn't?

All of us looked at him in surprise as he dashed towards Kakashi, with an intent to kill. "Sasuke-kun?!", Sakura shouted after him.

But as soon as he reached Kakashi, he stopped the boy without breaking a sweat. In a blink, Uchiha was on his stomach as Kakashi sat on his back, holding his arm twisted behind his back. "You think this is all about you.", Kakashi continued breezily.

"Let go of Sasuke-kun! You can't just step on him like he's some sort of bug.", Sakura shouted as she shot up, glaring at our sensei. I couldn't help but stare at her. Is that all she cares about?

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's some sort of game." We looked at him curiously as he continued, "Why do you think we put you in teams? Did you ever consider that for a moment?"

Sakura, clearly dumbfounded, sat back down, "I... I don't get it..."

"I mean that it never crossed your minds what this exercise was about."

"What's it about then?", Naruto asked, dying to know.

"Yes, it determines whether you pass or fail. But have you never thought about some other motive?", Kakashi asked again, his eyes clearly on me, "I thought I taught you better, scamp."

"But that's... I mean, I wanted to ask you from the start...", Sakura tried again, obviously not understanding. But I knew. I knew what the absolute hell he was going on about. I'm not stupid.

"Use your pretty head, Sakura.", I replied for Kakashi, my eyes looking at his own grey one, "Four people on a team. Why do you think they did it?"

"Huh? How do we know? We didn't make the rules.", Naruto pestered, and I sighed.

"It's so basic,", I groaned as if I was so done with everyone. "Teamwork.", Kakashi said as he watched me, "And for a moment there I thought that all my hard work just went down the drain."

"Sorry, Kakashi.", was all I could managed as I looked away. The disappointment in his eyes was a little too much to bear.

The other three stared at me as if I've grown another head.

"Us working together?", Sakura responded. "Exactly,", Kakashi said casually, as if we're talking about the weather, "If the four of you had come at me, you might be able to get the bells. But it's too late for that now."

"But you set it up with four people with only three bells. If the three of us get it, that would leave one empty handed. That's going to lead to conflict and the squad will break off.", Sakura said, unwilling to back down. "I purposely pitted you guys against each other."

"Huh?", Naruto questioned, unable to understand what was going on.

"I wanted to see if you could overcome that, put the squad ahead of yourselves. A Genin should have the natural urge for teamwork, but for you lot, it never crossed your minds.", Kakashi replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Naruto, you charged in all by yourself and took action without using your head. Sakura, you were so busy looking for Sasuke, you abandoned a teammate who was right in front of you. Sasuke, you believed that you were far better than your teammates and did everything on your own." The others looked away, guilt in their eyes. Although his voice was gentle, his words rang true and harsh.

Kakashi turns to me, I winced a little at the look in his eyes, "Mononoke. You did well but you only did so in the shadows. You gave up on your teammates because you didn't want to risk my attacks." I looked down in shame. But he continued in a lighter voice, "But at least you saved Sasuke after beating me and you actually thought of giving him your bell."

I felt Uchiha's eyes on me and I sighed.

Busted.

Busted real bad.

I hate the fact that I just realized that it didn't matter if Kakashi didn't knew how I fight. What mattered is that he knew the way I think. Lifting the bell for all to see, I shook my head, "Well, I felt bad for leaving him there like nothing."

The silver colour of the bell drained away, turning to ice. "I only managed to get one bell.", I explained and the ice melted into water, before hissing into air. I probably did a number on Duck Prince's pride, but at least I tried to cheer him up. He did pretty well too.

By himself.

"Individual skills are important but teamwork is the essential element that every shinobi understands. When individuals put themselves above the squad, it can lead to failure and death. For example." Kakashi placed a kunai on the Uchiha's neck and glared up at me, "Mononoke! Kill Sakura and Naruto now, or Sasuke dies!" I blinked in surprised as Naruto and Sakura panicked. Calm your shit, Mono. He said it was an example.

"That's what happens in a mission.", Kakashi explained, satisfied with our reactions as he retracted the kunai. The Uchiha underneath him let out a small breath of relief and the other two sighed gratefully. "The enemy takes a hostage, and you're faced with an impossible decision then someone ends up dead. In every mission, you lives are at stake.", Kakashi said as he got off Uchiha and walked towards the memorial stone.

I never knew we were this close to it until then.

"Did you ever look at this stone? The names engraved on it... They belong to shinobi who are honoured as heroes by our village."

The wind lifted, breezing through my hair as I watched Kakashi sadly. I could smell the melancholy on him. And it hurts.

"That's it! That's it!", Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, pulling me out if my thoughts, "I got it! I'm going to have my name on that stone! I'm not going to live and die like a dog! I'm going to be hero! A hero!" I watched him in all his naivety. He's going to get hurt if he keeps that up. But then again...

"They're a special kind of heroes.", Kakashi said solemnly.

"Huh? What kind of heroes? Tell us! C'mon, tell us!", Naruto persisted, his face grinning.

"They're all K.I.A.", his voice said softly.

"Uhh, that's really cool?", Naruto said innocently and Sakura turned to him sadly as she clarified, "It means they're killed in action."

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here."

I couldn't take it anymore and got up to stand beside Kakashi. Placing a hand on his back, I leaned my forehead against his arm, hoping that I can give him some comfort. I always hated to see Kakashi sad. His hand patted my head knowingly.

Suddenly, I raised my head and looked at him in the eye defiantly. He watched in surprise as I spoke, "Kakashi. Please. One more chance. Now that we know our mistakes, we can try again." Kakashi's eyes were a little sad when he answered, "Do you think you can get a second shot in the real world?"

Silence.

I clenched my fists as I tried to reason with him, my voice cracking slightly, "No way we're backing up now. We barely know each other in the first place, that's why the thought of teamwork never crossed our minds. But we know that now. That's why you're our sensei. You're there to teach us the right way."

"We can work together, Kakashi-sensei! Please!", I heard Sakura pleaded along with me, and I felt my heart lighten a little. Now we're talking.

"Yeah! Yeah! One more time, sensei, dattebayo!", Naruto joined in and we looked at him expectantly.

The look on his eye told me everything before he even spoke, "Alright. I'll give you one more chance." I grinned at him, standing tall, "We'll pass this time, for sure!"

"Dattebayo!", Naruto whooped and I could feel the Uchiha relaxed, relief flooding him.

"But, on one condition. All of you may have your lunch but Naruto isn't allowed to eat because he cheated. If I catch any of you feeding him, you will ALL fail.", Kakashi said firmly. Somehow, I couldn't help but smell his interest.

It's as if he's hiding something.

XXXX

 _Gruuuuuuggghhh_.

That was the third growl that came from Naruto's stomach while we ate. "This is no big deal!", Naruto insisted, "I can go without food for days, weeks, dattebayo! This is no big deal!"

 _Grruugggh_.

Seems that hungry tummy begs to differ, Naruto-kun.

I looked at him sympathetically. It must suck to see all these food and not being able to eat it. On top of that, they didn't even have breakfast. Just as I was about to speak, the cranky walnut beside me sighed and lifted his bento to Naruto, "Here."

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing? You heard what Kakashi-sensei, Naruto can't have anything!", Sakura interjected, her eyes darting around for signs. "Kakashi's not here. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's starving, he's going to be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission.", Duckbutt explains and I blinked at him, confounded. When did he become such a caring walnut?

Recovering myself, I rolled my eyes, "Oh, stuff it, Duckbutt. You're weak after spitting fireballs and all that jazz. Naruto can have my food." Just as I was about to sit up, Sakura interrupted, "But you need your strength too, Mononoke-chan."

I looked up in surprise. Okay, hold up. Mononoke-chan? She's using honourifics now?

She smiled a little at me, "All I ever did before was scream and faint. I need to make up for it. Besides, you're the most qualified to get those bells. You need to be on your best shape if we're ever going to have a chance at passing."

Well, roll me over and call me a sushi. Sakura's growing up. I sat back down as I watched her lifted a mouthful of food to Naruto. His eyes were shining with happiness and Sakura scowled, as if she regretted volunteering for this, "This is a one time thing only, got it? I'm not doing this again!"

Naruto nodded feverishly, glorious food only inches away, "You got it, Sakura-chan!"

I smiled a little as I took a bite. Maybe this teamwork thing might work out after all.

Just as Naruto took in a large mouthful of food, the sky began to darken, a strange killing intent began filling the air. I was so surprised by the change that I choked on my food. The air was warm though. How could there be a storm? What the heck?

"YOU!", an explosion of smoke before us revealed a very pissed off Kakashi, his eye menacing, "You broke the rules! I hope you're prepared for your punishment!" Uchiha jumped in front of me defensively as I was hacking on my food while Sakura and Naruto shrieked with panic at the dramatic lightning.

While Kakashi made a few hand seals, I managed to recover the well timed self-destruction my body tried to do against me and nudged Uchiha towards the other two. Sakura covered her head in fright and Naruto seemingly pissed his undies.

"Any last words?", Kakashi growled intimidatingly.

"B-But you said!", Naruto stammered, finding his voice.

"Yes?", the angry sensei rasped, a hint of curiosity coming from him.

"Y-You said that the four of us, and that's why they... That's why Sakura-chan...", Naruto looked at us pleadingly.

"We're a team.", Sasuke continued for him, his eyes glaring, "And we're in this together."

Sakura stood up, her courage returning, "That's right! We gave our lunch to him because we're one!"

"So, if we're going to go, we're going together!", I added, frost building in my fingers, "That's how Team Seven does it!"

"Yeah! Yeah! That's right, dattebayo!", Naruto finished.

If I'm going to get fried, I'd rather get burnt into a crisp with friends. No matter how short our time was together. All of us stood with each other as we watched Kakashi, bracing ourselves.

"The four of you are one. That's your excuse?", Kakashi said. Just as I thought we were done for, Kakashi's eye crinkled up into smile, going back to the Kakashi I knew, "Heh. You pass!"

"Eh?", Naruto and Sakura blinked. The frost was gone from my hand as I felt a smile tugged at my lips.

"You. Pass.", Kakashi repeated cheerfully. The dark angry clouds were gone as quickly as they had come. Birds chirped in the air as we all stood there in awed silence.

Sakura, unable to believe it but happy all the same asked how we passed. I couldn't contain my excitement as Kakashi explained to us about teamwork. Heck he even used his favourite line about those who breaks the rules are scum but those who leave their comrades behind are worse than scum.

I let out a heavy breath as I sat down, legs wobbly with relief, "For a moment there, I thought we were toast."

XXX

I got back to the Nara household on happy feet. After punching Kakashi for giving me a fright then hugging him for letting us pass, I raced back home to tell the Nara the good news.

Pushing opened the front door, I announced, "I'm home!" Yoshino-san stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, "Welcome back, Mono-chan! So, how did it go?"

I grinned before running into her arms.

"Oh!", she grunt in surprise as I hugged her so tight, I lifted her up slightly with joy, "I passed! I'm a Genin now!" She laughed at this as I put her down, beckoning me to the sofa, "That's great news! You have to tell me all about it."

Yoshino-san has always been supportive of me, telling me that I was her miracle since she's the only woman in the household. Plus,it's nice to have someone talk girl stuff with me. As much as I love her, the Nara lady can be a little overbearing sometimes. But it's all for a good reason.

While I spilled the beans, Yoshino-san listen to me intently, her eyes amazed at everything. She was only at Chunin level when she married Shikaku and have went on the difficult road of being a housewife and mother. But it still intrigued me about how little she remembered about her ninja days.

Nonetheless, Yoshino-san had a big mouth and an even bigger heart.

"We're back!", Shikaku-san's voice interrupted us and both females turned to look at the newcomers. "Welcome home!", I greeted, my smile bright as Shikaku-san and Shikamaru entered the living room. "So, what's our two fine ladies doing this evening?", Shikaku-san asked smoothly and Yoshino-san rolled her eyes, "You do realize what time it is?"

Before she could launch a lecture about the two males coming home late, I interrupted, "Where did you guys went?" Shikaku-san grinned proudly and smacked Shikamaru on the shoulder, who complained at the gesture, "I was teaching Shikamaru about our clans techniques."

Turning to the scowling boy, I smiled, "So, Shika, how did it go? Did you screw up?"

Shika snorted, probably at the nickname, "No. And stop calling me that." I stuck my tongue out a little at him childishly.

Although he said that, I heard Shikaku-san choke on a laugh, "Sure, kid. Of course not." That comment must have meant something because the pineapple head's pale cheeks were tinted pink as he looked away, "Tch, this is such a drag." He looked even more embarrassed when everyone else began to laugh.

"Okay, okay, sourpuss. You didn't screw up your training. So did you pass the test?", I changed the subject, trying to save him from the humiliation. The father and son were sitting with us now as we talked, Shikaku-san sitting with his wife, his arm draped on the couch behind her while Shika sat with me on the opposite seat, leaning against the plush sofa.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Obviously.", I replied with a little gusto and he smirked, "Obviously." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. I must be rubbing my sarcastic attitude off on him.

"Oh, right. Mononoke?", Shikaku-san interrupted as I turned to him, "How about you join us tomorrow? For training, I mean. Shikamaru needs to learn his aim." I raised my eyebrow at Shikamaru, "That explains it."

"I can aim fine, Dad!", Shika retorted, his cheeks holding a little more pink.

"It's good to have a moving target to train with.", Shikaku-san explained and nodded at me, "Besides, Mononoke can imitate the movements of an average ninja, giving you some practice."

"But don't we have missions to do? I mean, we're Genins now.", I piped up, the realization hitting me. Shikaku-san pondered for a moment, "True enough. Well, suppose if you have some free time tomorrow, you know where to look for us." I nodded and turned to Shikamaru, "Well, cross your fingers, Shika." He snorted and turned away, "Troublesome woman."

XXXXXXXX

 **OKAY GUYS. THIS IS DONE. And after rereading the whole fic again, I just wanna say... I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS HAD TO GO THROUGH SUCH AWKWARD HELL. I mean, it was some time since I last wrote and when I got back to writing again, it sucks balls. Excuse my colourful language but yesh. I failed in the beginning so I might be rewriting them sometimes so go check it out. If you wanna. I mean, you got a choice, people, I ain't forcing you. But now I managed to get the hang of it again. I think. Idk. HAHAHA I'M SUCH A JOKE. (I love this chapter's title though. /seal claps)**

 **Fact#9: Mononoke's height is 146.8 cm. So she's slightly taller than Naruto but shorter than Sakura. (Tiny ninja with lots of spunk. LMAO)**


	15. Chapter 14: Copycat

Chapter 14: Copycat

I couldn't stop grinning from the moment I woke up from bed. It's my first day as a Genin today, for crying out loud! How can I not be ecstatic? I yawned with my opened wide, and I can feel my lips pulling away from my canines as I stretched, pawing the sheets like a dog. I'd better get a move on. Team Seven is getting missions for the very first time and I'm not going to be late.

As I leaped from the covers in a haste, almost falling over as I rushed to get washed up and dressed.

"Someone's up early today.", Shikaku mused as he sipped his coffee. He watched as the ball of energy tore through the kitchen like a hurricane, "It's my first day! What do you expect?", I giggled, almost giddy with enthusiasm.

Oh look, it's the toaster!

"Don't touch that! It's not ready!", Yoshino scolded as she slapped my thieving hand from taking the bread in the toaster. I hissed a little as I waved my hand in pain. Ouchie wowie. I grinned at the woman sheepishly, "Sorry, Yoshino-san. But I gotta run!"

"You're not running anywhere till you've had breakfast, you hear me?", Yoshino warned sternly and whacked my head with a wooden spoon. Although she says that, the smile on her face took away the harshness. Rubbing the sore spot, I grinned sheepishly, "Is Shika up yet?"

 _Ding!_

"Okay, got breakfast! Gotta go! See you!", I grabbed the toast as it flew mid air and stuff it in my mouth before crashing out, the question before totally forgotten.

"Mononoke!", Yoshino shouted after me in exasperation.

XXXX

The first mission we had as a team was pretty fun. Team Seven was supposed to help an old farmer herd his animals into a new farm. It was loads of fun for me because I got to play with all the animals. And the dogs. The client had a few herding dogs to help him so naturally I had the dogs help me. It's amazing how they always know what I want or what I need. I grinned as I scratched the chin of one of the older dogs. Such a cutie.

But of course, the other three had different views about our first task.

Sakura hated it because the cows kept trying to eat her hair.

Naruto felt it was too lame for a ninja, until one of the horses refused to listen to him and stomped his face.

As for Duckbutt? Well, I wouldn't know but I caught him looking at me a few times. Although I didn't know why, I didn't bother to point it out because I had to handle the animals. Kakashi wouldn't lift a finger to help, cause he's 'a Jonin' and all that, and the other two are useless. Although I did get a little more help from the dark prince of gloom. Thank goodness. I didn't think I could handle all this jazz.

"Come on, buddy. It won't do you any good if you squish Naruto's face.", I crooned smoothly at the horse that attacked Naruto. The blonde was rubbing his injured face and glaring at the horse, "Stupid horse."

It whinnied in annoyance and I hushed it calmly, but not before shooting Naruto a look, "There, there. Just because he pulled the reins too tight doesn't give you the right to kick him."

It snorted, clearly still throwing a tantrum as it shakes its head this way and that, its glossy brown mane flowing.

However, its ears flicked forward at me as I scratched the equine's muzzle lovingly. Forward ears are always a good sign. One of the dogs that was nudging around me barked and the horse lowered its head at it before blowing air into the canine's face. Another good sign.

"There we go. Good boy!", I beamed. As I gently nudged the horse into its new home, I spotted Kakashi having a conversation with the newly returned Uchiha as they were looking at me. Just before I could wonder whatever they could be talking bad about me, the dogs that I ordered to help Duckbutt herd the sheep with were back, tails wagging and tongue panting happily as they came to greet me.

"Good job, guys!", I praised and their barks were a good enough reply.

Closing the door behind the short tempered horse, I walked back outside to see Sakura shrieking at the spider that landed on her face. Kami, can that girl do anything right? Suddenly, Naruto came over with a fly swatter and smacked it at her face.

I stand corrected.

"Alrighty! Got that over with!", I announced as I rubbed the sweat from my brow. I walked back to where Kakashi and Prince Birdy stood. The man nodded as he pats my head, "Good work. The Hokage would be pleased to hear of this." I smirked, "Definitely. Oh, and remember to tell him how helpful you were the whole time too."

Kakashi gave a flick to my forehead as he scolded half heartedly, "Don't get sassy with me, squirt." I laughed as I massaged my forehead and look towards the Uchiha, "At least I didn't do all of that by myself, right, Duckbutt?"

He looked away in an annoyed way, "Tch, it's just our first mission. And we're a team." I laughed at this, "Glad to see you being considerate." A few loud shrieks from the other two made our head turns.

"Oh dear."

XXX

"Alright, team. Good job.", Kakashi told us as we sat on the grass, all pooped out, "I'll go back to the Hokage building to report. You guys are dismissed."

I was lying spread eagle on the grass, completely bummed out. After all that weeding from the latest errand, if he asked us to go along with him to report back, I'm going to kill him.

After a few nights of hibernation, of course.

"I'll be leaving then.", Kakashi said again, clearly directing the comment to me. I gave him a mock salute, "No binge missions tomorrow or I'll set you on fire."

"Aren't you afraid of fire?", he teased and I shot him a look but I only saw a puff of smoke.

Wuss. I plopped my head back from exhaustion and began to listen to the others talk.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun! Do you want to have lunch together?", Sakura asked cheerfully. All of us were still catching our breath under a shady tree. I turned my head towards the Duckbutt, who was sitting beside me with his leg propped up, to see his reaction.

"No.", was his kind and caring answer. I snorted and pushed myself up on my elbows. What a jerk. We're team anyway. He could at least reject her nicely. "We can go together, Sakura-chan!", Naruto said instead, who was on my other side. "Go away, Naruto.", Sakura retorted snappily, her eyes glaring. Someone's saltier than the Dead Sea. Naruto looked like a kicked puppy at her cruel remark.

"All of you are going to be the death of me.", I rolled my eyes, unable to take this infatuation triangle. Count me out of the drama.

I sighed as I got up and brushed the dirt from my behind. They're such a drag. I almost laughed out loud at the thought. I noticed the Uchiha glanced at me curiously but I ignored him.

Instead, I turned to Naruto, smiling as I tried to cheer him up, "Let's go eat ramen then." Immediately, his eyes shone up to me, "Really?"

"Yeah, but you're paying this time.", I teased and he shot up, "But-"

"You left me hanging last time, buffoon. You pay.", I smirked at him as I started to walk away. "Aw, come on, Mononoke-chan. I'm broke...", Naruto whined. I laughed and took off into a run, "Fine! Last one to reach Ichiraku's pays!"

And of course I won, thanks to my head start.

"Teuchi-san!", I called into the shop as I walked under the curtain with ease. Perks of being short. "Oh, welcome!", the good-hearted man said jovially. Naruto panted as he pulled himself up the seat, "M-Mononoke-chan... I..."

"I got it, silly dilly. I'm paying this time.", I said encouragingly, "Eat up!"

His blue eyes sparkled with happiness, "For real?!"

I giggled and ruffled his hair brotherly, "Yeap! Knock yourself out!"

After ordering our food, I grinned at Naruto, "So what do you think about today? We've had some fun." Naruto nodded but frowned at me, "Yeah, but I want a real mission!" I laughed and played with my chopsticks, "We'll get one sooner or later. There's no hurry."

Before Naruto could protest, Teuchi's genial voice boomed, "Welcome!" Both of us turned around to see a slightly flustered, certain dark haired boy. I smirked and whirled in my chair slightly to greet him curiously, "Oh look, it's the King of Doom. What're you doing here, Duckbutt?"

He snorted a little in reply, "I came for food." He took a seat beside me, and gave his order. I could sense Naruto's killing intent at the Uchiha from the other side of me but I continued looking at Duckbutt in fascination.

He must have heard where we're going for food so he came here.

But for what reason? That's why I'm going to find out.

Unable to let down my smirk, I stared at him in disbelief as I propped my elbow on the table, my fist against my cheek, "You could always have food somewhere else."

"I wanted ramen today."

"There's plenty of ramen stalls around."

"Are you going to keep interrogating me?", Duckbutt snapped and I couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Man, you're so easy to annoy!"

His reaction just proves something funny. Is that he wanted company but apparently maybe Sakura wasn't who he wanted to hang out with. But it's just harmless speculation, I mean, what do I know? But I'll just leave it at that.

Turning my attention to Naruto, I grinned, "Guess we're having company. Huh?" I blinked in surprise at Naruto, whose eyes were comically glaring daggers at Duckbutt, before I broke into a smile, "Oh come on. We're a team now. Might as well have lunch together." He didn't look convinced.

"Oh, suck it up, kid!", I comforted as I patted Naruto's back, "It's not the end of the world if we're eating with Duckbutt."

"Who said I was eating with you idiots?", the gloomy voice accused and I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm trying to be a peacekeeper here. It would be nice if you'd shut your beak, Duckbutt."

"Are you always going to call me that?", Duckbutt remarked, his voice with an edge.

"It fits you. Besides, you haven't earn the right for me to call you by your first name, little sissy duckling.", I replied cheerfully, not affected by his ferocious look. After that, we ate in silence. Well, sort of.

Naruto was too happy when he ate and he was talking to me, although I only managed to grunt my fascination.

XXX

As I walked close to the border of the Nara territory, I whistled, hoping for Aomaru to answer my call. After the few years of coming here, I had build a bond with the strong buck. He had this calm and peaceful aura around him that puts me at ease. And I can only enter the territory if he's by my side.

At least that's what Shikaku-san said.

The wind changed its direction and a familiar scent drifted to me. I smiled at Aomaru as he approached me slowly, "Hello, dear friend.", I greeted softly and he whickered his greeting. Age didn't change him at all. His antlers were just as majestic and his steps were just as strong as the day I met him. I held my arms wide as he reached me. Stroking his soft hide, I giggled as he nuzzled my cheek, "Take me to Shikaku and Shikamaru."

Aomaru snorted and turned around before turning his head sideways to look at me. I placed a hand on his muscular shoulders and followed.

The sounds of life in the forest were more muted here, the birds voices a little softer as if they were muffled and the skittering of the woodland animals were lesser. I took in a deep breath of the air. The scent of herbs are stronger here too.

And I could smell the musky odour of Aomaru, who was trotting purposefully beside me. Stroking his hide, I could feel the ripples of muscle under my fingers as I held on to him.

It's amazing here, in this forest. It's not as hectic as the Inuzuka's part of the forest, where the packs are. Their welcoming barks always filled their side of the forest with upbeat energy.

"That was better. Again.", I heard Shikaku said and a groan followed after. I giggled as I reached a clearing. I teased the boy before he made a move, "You'll get there, Shika." The father and son turned to me, surprised at my arrival.

Shikaku-san grinned wide, "Well, you're here, Mononoke. Good. You can train with Shikamaru now while I rest."

"Ugh, Dad...", Shikamaru groaned and Shikaku ignored him as he walked to me, "Right, all you got to do is run from the shadows."

I raised my eyebrow at him but he chuckled knowingly, "You'll get it soon enough." He waved as he walked to a shady spot, "I'll be here if you two squirts need me."

Turning my attention back to Shikamaru, I smiled, "You ready?" He looked tired and bored but he nodded anyways, "Yeah." Then he locked his fingers into a strange hand sign.

Before I could question it, his shadow stretched from under him as it rushed to me. I leaped out of the way but it followed my movements, hot on my trail. I somersaulted, dancing my way out of its reach. It was following me rather annoyingly and I leaped into the trees.

"That's actually a bad move, Mononoke.", Shikamaru said pointedly and I shouted back, "Try it!" But nothing happened as I pounced on tree after tree. Before I could turn back to him, I hid in the safety of the trees. He didn't know where I stopped until.

I smirked. The move backfired him. I heard him curse lightly and I watched as his shadow retracted, going back to him obediently. "Well, what do you know? She actually knew how to counter it.", I heard Shikaku said and I couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly my mind shifted to the hand sign Shikamaru did. I guess it must be a clan thing. But strangely, I felt as if I knew how to do it. As if I could copy it.

But I wasn't sure.

Then as I wanted to move, I felt trapped. I couldn't move a muscle. I look down and bit my lip in annoyance. Crap. Shikamaru was smirking triumphantly, his shadow elongated in my direction.

"Got you.", I heard him say in accomplishment and I shouted, "Yeah, whatever! Now let me go so I can come over."

I fell forward slightly as the shadow released me and I jumped off the tree. Well, I was distracted. It's a good enough excuse.

After a few more attempts, Shika managed to get me three out of five tries, even after all that escaping.

Which satisfied Shikaku.

"I guess Mononoke is your motivation, huh?", Shikaku joked as we sat down together, both of us panting. Shikamaru made a rude noise and I laughed, "Oh, cheer up, Shika. At least you got the hang of it."

"Ugh, this is such a drag.", He sighed and leaned back on his hands. But what unnerved me was that he was looking thoughtfully at me the whole time after.

XXXX

The next day was pretty much the same. A mission or two and then half the day was gone.

But when I got to Shikamaru later, he was alone when I found him.

Shika had threw his vest aside carelessly, so he was only in his fishnet shirt. Even from here, I could see that he was sweating. Huh. I guess he can be quite hardworking if he wanted to.

I watched within the safety of the trees as he trained. It's not like I was scared or anything, it's just that I wanted to observe him from afar. And I'm definitely not embarrassed by the fact that I can see his bare skin and the slight muscle he had somehow acquired. I never knew he worked out much. I continued watching as Shikamaru threw a kunai and immediately did the hand sign, his shadow trapping the weapon.

"Wow, it's floating! You should think about changing your career. You know, maybe a magician. That might work.", I joked as I entered the clearing, Aomaru trotting along beside me.

"You're such a drag.", Shika retorted lazily in greeting. I took out a towel from my bag, which Yoshino-san gave me to take along.

I stopped by home for a minute before coming over. She had packed a few food stuff and a water bottle inside too. Why she only thought of putting one bottle was beyond me but I suppose we could share it. No big deal anyway.

I clicked my tongue and lifted the towel to his sweating temple, "You're drenched like a soaked kitten," I teased as I rubbed the sweat off his face, "And you stink too."

He slightly startled at the touch but quickly relaxed, smirking down at me, "Try training like me the whole morning and see if you'll look like this, shorty."

I rolled my eyes, "Been there, done that, grumpy." I'm still a little pissed that he was taller than me. It's not like I didn't drink my milk or eat my veggies, I'm a late bloomer, okay?

Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind and I grinned at him, "Oh yeah, if you're not too tired, can you do your Kage Mane (Shadow Imitation) again?"

Shikamaru tilted his head, confusion clear on his face, "Huh? What for?"

"Oh, just do it. I wanna try something.", I replied and handed him the towel before walking a few ways off.

Just as I got to a considerable distance, I motioned for him to him to do it. Although I saw his lips moved as if he grumbled, he grudgingly obliged and I watched as his shadow came towards me. I grinned as I clasped my hands in the same way as Shika, mirroring him.

To his absolute surprise (and mine as well), ice appeared from underneath me in the same manner as Shikamaru's shadow, mimicking it flawlessly. I just gave a thought about trying it, but I never thought I could have done it.

But hey, it worked!

Both our Kage Mane continued racing at each other and the moment it collided, it was as if all hell broke loose.

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of ice, shooting up from the ground. Shadow followed suit, some of it being encased in the ice, giving it a rather ominous look. It was like a frozen fountain when it started up, racing towards the sky. We stared in disbelief and awe as the ice and shadow merged, rising like a tsunami wave about eight feet tall.

"What the...", Shikamaru said, baffled at the sight. I gasped, unable to trust my eyes, "Oh Kami." Suddenly the mixture froze, looming over us with the size of a tree. I set off the jutsu, the ice beneath my feet faded in the same manner as Shikamaru as he undid his jutsu as well. That's something peculiar.

I felt eyes on me and looked over at Shikamaru, who was watching me closely. Finally, he spoke, as if he's just found his voice, "How did you do that?"

"No idea.", I admitted, "I just thought of trying it out. I never thought that this would happen. I swear." Shikamaru walked over to me, his eyes slightly narrowed, "You didn't.. You didn't watch Dad teach me this, did you?"

I blinked in surprise, unable to comprehend his reaction, "Why would you think I would do that? Yesterday was the first time I saw it." He watched me for a second before shaking his head, as if he's clearing his mind, before sighing. "Well, that's true enough. But I don't think this is normal.", he said as he turned towards the... thing.

"Should we tell your dad?", I asked, the thought crossing my mind. The Nara head would probably know why this happened. Shikamaru nodded, "I guess. If you want to." Then both of us looked at the creation unsurely.

XXXX

When we told Shikaku-san, he was curious and told us to take him to it. So we got back to the clearing and hs eyes were filled with awe when he saw the ice and shadow formation. "Looks deadly.", Shikaku-san joked as he poked around the ice. He crouched down to look at the bottom, assessing the damage done on the ground.

I watched him nervously, unsure what he makes of it. I felt a warmth to my left as Shikamaru stood beside me. I glanced at him as he said under his breath, "At least he finds it interesting." I smirked, a little of my anxiety ebbing away, "How about you? What do you think of it?"

"Scary like you.", Shikamaru teased and I elbowed him jokingly, "Watch it, Nara, before you become a popsicle."

Shikaku got up and walked over to us, "Mononoke, would you mind doing it again?" I watched him in disbelief before looking back at the thing behind him, "That?" He nodded, "But with me this time." I dipped my head tentatively, "I guess."

So we did, and the same thing happened. Except the fact that the wave was smaller and didn't have such a big impact.

This puzzled me slightly as I kicked the little spike of ice and shadow.

"This doesn't make sense. You're much experienced and stronger than Shika. So why did this one differ so much?", I mused and Shikaku shook his head, baffled as well. All three of us were looking down at the puny wave, as if its like the offspring of the larger one behind us.

"Why do you think this happened?", Shikamaru asked his dad, looking at the scarred man. Shikaku shrugged, "Not a clue. But I have a few ideas." His eyes turned to me, probing, "One, you could have seen me teach Shikamaru." I was about to protest but he raised his hand to silence me as he continued, "But that is not the case, since I would be alerted by the deer if there was an intruder."

Turning his attention back to the wave, he spoke again, "Two, you can mimic this technique. But strangely, you're doing this with ice, not shadow. And the fact that yours conflicted more with Shikamaru instead of me is another thing." Shikaku winked at me, as if it was an inside joke, "So maybe both of you are more compatible, huh?"

I felt my face flared at the look Shikaku gave me but Shikamaru seemed oblivious to the comment, "One thing doesn't make sense though." Shika turned to me, "Think you can do that again without the hand sign?"

I tilted my head, "I could try." Looking down, I furrowed my brow, trying to create the same effect as the ice Kage Mane just now. But all that formed was ice on the grass. No fluid movement of the shadow-like ice from before.

"That's strange.", I said aloud and tried again. This time, spikes the length of my forearm shot up from the ground. Unable to believe it, I frowned at Shikamaru, a little discouraged, "This never happened before. It's like my ice was missing something."

Shikamaru shrugged, "Worth a shot. But that proves something." I raised my eyebrows and I realized what he meant before he even said it, "You copied the jutsu and not just plain mimicking it. It's the Kage Mane no Jutsu, just that it's in ice form."

"You kids are getting sharp.", Shikaku-san said and we turned to him. A smile greeted us, "I already had that notion the moment I saw it. Maybe you're the next Kakashi, huh, Mononoke?"

I can't help but feel a little confused at his comment. He must have seen the look on my face because he explained, "Kakashi is known as the Copy Ninja, the ninja that copied over a thousand jutsus. Guess you must following in his footsteps." Shikaku-san smirked at me expectantly.

Then it dawned me what he meant. "A second Copy Ninja?", I said, feeling my mouth twitched upwards in excitement. Shikaku-san laughed as he patted my head, "I guess Kakashi influenced you plenty."

XXXXX

"Mononoke. I'm at Point D.", I reported into the microphone. A buzzing noise signalled that my message was sent. It's our fourth day as Genin and we're on an important mission.

"Sasuke. Point B."

"Sakura. I'm at Point C."

Silence.

"Dammit, Naruto. Come over.", I growled into the microphone. "You're too slow, idiot.", Duckbutt added. "I'm here at Point A!", the blonde announced.

"Alright.", Kakashi's voice sighed through the earpiece, "How far away are you from the target?"

"About five metres. Just give me the signal!", Naruto said.

"I'm ready too." Duckbutt's voice buzzed. "So am I.", Sakura.

"Bring it.", I said, smirking. This is way too easy. A few heartbeats later, Kakashi's voice rung.

"Now!"

All four of them pounced at our target, but Naruto got to the cat first.

I laced my hands behind my head, grinning as the cat clawed at Naruto. As Prince Birdy was confirming the identity of the cat, I beckoned at Naruto, "Gimme Tora, lame ass."

Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto flung the feline at me. It was clawing and yowling at first, as if my touch felt like lava but after a few seconds, I managed to get it to calm down. In moments, it was in my arms purring.

Though it didn't last for very long.

"Oh, Tora-chaaann~~~ I missed you so so so much!", the rather large lady gushed, crushing poor Tora into her face. I winced slightly at the sight. No wonder the cat ran away. I mean, I would, if I was tortured with love like the kitty over there.

"Hahaha, serves you right, stupid cat!", Naruto grinned, delighting in the fact the cat was probably half dead by now.

The Hokage cleared his throat and turned back to the paper in his hand, "Well, now we've got that over with. Team Seven can choose from the list of remaining D-ranked missions, such as babysitting the daimyo's son, help with the shopping for the daimyo's wife, help-"

"Nooooo! I want to go on a real mission! You know, something challenging and exciting! C'mon, old man!", Naruto blurted out, interrupting the Hokage with his arms in a large 'X'.

To be frank, Naruto's got a point. Save for the fact that we get to help some old folks, other than that it's just errands for big shots in our village. We're just running around, helping them with little matters that they can settle by themselves.

"How dare you!", Iruka leaped from his seat and thumped the desk, glaring at Naruto, "You're just brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start off with simple missions to hone your skills and improve yourself."

Honestly, I can't see how babysitting a spoilt brat can help hone _any_ skills. Thankfully, Naruto thought so too as he protested, "Babysitting isn't a mission! It's just stupid-"

Naruto was cut off by a punch in the head, thanks to Kakashi.

"Would you put a lid on it.", Kakashi groaned in exasperation. He sighed and rubbed his neck but stopped when he saw my encouraging smile. Sighing again, although this one had a lighter tone to it, he patted my head knowingly.

"Naruto!", the Hokage's voice rang with authority, taking everyone's attention, "It seems you do not understand the tasks you've been given." Naruto got curious as he leaned forward. "Many different kinds of requests come in every day, from babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully recorded, analysed then ranked A, B, C or D. We ninjas are also ranked by our abilities. Hokage at the top; Jonin like Kakashi; Chunin like Iruka; and lastly, at the bottom, Genin, like the four of you." He took another puff of smoke before he continued, "We assign these missions to ninjas with the appropriate skills and experience. If the mission is successful, we receive a fee which helps to support our village and our work. Since you're untried Genin who's just starting down the shinobi path, you're given D-ranked missions of-"

"So I was thinking miso ramen today. What do you think, Mononoke?", Naruto asked. Apparently, halfway through the boring lecture, Naruto managed to reel the three of us into a conversation about ramen. I hummed in wonder, "That's sounds good. Maybe we should all get it later." The others nodded in agreement.

"Silence!", the Hokage demanded and all of us turned to him once again. "Oh, sorry.", Kakashi apologized sheepishly, scratching his thick mop of hair.

Thoughtfully, I looked at Kakashi. I'm going to make him cut his hair sooner or later. It looks like a bird's nest now! If he isn't going to do it, I'm going to shave his head when he sleeps.

"Argh! You're always lecturing me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the brat that pulls pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!", Naruto sulked, turning his back towards us with his arms crossed. I shook my head and smiled. Should've known that he would only put up for four days of crap.

I turned to look back at the Hokage, expecting him to be annoyed. But in fact, I was met with an entirely different reaction. Iruka was smiling whilst the Hokage was chuckling slightly, both sharing a knowing look, "So, Naruto wants us to know that he isn't a brat anymore. He's a former brat and he wants a mission." I watched, baffled, as the Hokage took a relaxing puff from his pipe.

"So be it."

Hold up. It's that easy? I heard collective sounds of surprise from Duckbutt and Sakura.

"Since you're so determined, I'll give you a C-ranked mission.", the Hokage said with a small smile.

XX

 **OKAY. GAME IS ON. And about before, my offer still stands. But anyways, because its my fic, it's my idea, so my priority kinda comes first. LMAO. WHAT CAN YOU DO. MWahahahaha... Erhem anyways.**

 **Fact#10: Actually, the fact that Mononoke can copy other jutsus isn't foreign to her. She somehow managed to copy the Inuzuka clan's jutsu, Gatsuga (Fang Over Fang) But she never thought it as copying. She merely learned it just by observing Kiba and Akamaru. Although hers differ slightly because the hurricane is icy cold and freezes everything in its wake. Tsume had given her permission for Mononoke to use it after the girl showed the technique to the woman.**


	16. Chapter 15: Onwards to the Land of Waves

**Okay, heads up! This chapter is in third person! HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY IT!**

Chapter 15: Onwards to the Land of Waves

"You'll be bodyguards.", the Hokage explained and Naruto leaned forward in anticipation, "Really? Yes! Who? Who?! Are we guarding a princess? Or some sort of important person?"

"Don't be so impatient. I'll bring him in now.", the Hokage said, his smile hidden in his pipe. "Send in our visitor." All of them turned to the door. Mononoke sniffed the air. Smells like alcohol and stubborn will. That seems like an interesting combination.

The door slid opened and Mononoke couldn't be more disappointed.

An old man, reeking with booze, drunk a big gulp from his bottle, strands of alcohol flowing around the sides of his mouth. Mononoke wrinkled her nose and shakes her head, snorting, trying to get rid of the smell. But it was too potent.

Kakashi looked over at her worriedly as Mononoke covered her nose with her left long sleeve. If Mononoke's sharp nose is going to be affected, it will lessen the effectiveness of the job. But then again, he's a Jonin, and this is a C-ranked mission. It should be fine.

"What? A bunch of snot nosed kids?", the old crone asked, wobbling a little. "Huh?", Naruto remarked, a little confused. "

And you! The little one with the idiotic look on your face! You really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?"

Naruto laughed loudly, looking around, "Hahaha, who's the one with the idiot look?!" For verification, Mononoke, Sasuke and Sakura stood closer to him, revealing that he was the shortest amongst them.

"I'll demolish you!", Naruto yelled, racing towards the snotty old man.

"You don't 'demolish' the client, Naruto. It doesn't work that way.", Kakashi sighed as he held Naruto back by his collar, which caused the latter to shout insults and flinging his arms around in vain.

Mononoke gave up trying to clear the scent and decided to accept it instead. She didn't mind the smell of alcohol much, since she's been exposed to the smell many times when Shikaku came home from a boy's night out. But Mononoke noticed that this man was drinking cheap whisky due to its slight rotten smell, it must be around two years old. It's scent differs a lot from the exotic whiskies that Shikaku drank. Maybe he's cutting cost. Mononoke snorted again, the smell overpowering her nose. It'll wear off soon enough. Or so she hope.

The man took another swig from his bottle before he continued grandly, "I'm Tazuna, the master bridge builder, and I must return to my home country. I'm building a bridge that will change our world, so I expect you to return me home safely. Even if it means giving up your life."

XX

"'Even if it means giving up your life'. What a load of butt crack.", Mononoke complained obnoxiously as she walked back to the Nara household. They were supposed to pack up for the journey and meet at the gate in two hours. Knowing Kakashi, it might take him three. So she's taking her own sweet time.

As she unlocked the front door, she saw Shikaku reading the paper in the living room, whereas Yoshino was busying herself with the laundry in the porch. Shikaku looked up and smiled a greeting, "Back so soon?"

"Nah, I'm going to pack up. Got a C-ranked mission.", Mononoke grinned proudly. Shikaku whistled, "Sounds like you got yourself an adventure. Take care of yourself out there."The girl nodded, her smile never wavering, and rushed to her room to pack.

"Hey, Shika!", she greeted after spotting the boy who was in the next room, lying on his bed while reading. Shikamaru looked up from his book, only to see the girl's hair disappear as she zoomed into her room.

He shrugged and continued reading the Shogi tactics book. Hmm, maybe he just found another way to beat Asuma agai-

"AHHHH!", a loud shriek sounded in the next room and Shikamaru got up, startled.

Loud footsteps sounded outside. Curious about what could have happened, Shikamaru got up to look.

But before he could get to the door, Mononoke rushed into his room with tears in her eyes.

"SHika!", she cried as ran into his arms, hugging him with all her might. The force caused them both to fall to the ground. Mononoke wasn't hurt of course, thanks to Shikamaru for cushioning her fall, but the boy underneath was quite sure he pulled a vein somewhere. Shikamaru sighed as he tried to prop himself up with one arm, the other around Mononoke.

"What a drag, woman. What did you do wrong this time?", he asked and she looked up, her face comical with fear. **(Just imagine her face like this,** **(OAO) with tears running down in waves...i mean, if you can see it.)**

"T-Th-ere's.. There's a... in m-my room!", she stammered, almost beside herself with fear. Shikamaru looked up just in time to see his dad standing at his doorway. The man sighed and waved a hand at his son, "Yeah, I got it. Stay with her."

Shikamaru let out a deep breath before he looked down at the shivering, stuttering mess in his arms. He never saw her this timid in the past. Funny, this never happened before but at least he's taking it in a stride. Guess he was used to seeing her freak out and cry.

Just not _hugging him_ while she freak out and cry.

Before he could say anything to comfort her, a large bawl of laughter came from Mononoke's room.

Shikamaru couldn't help raise an eyebrow at this. Is every person that enters her room going to overreact? He waited patiently as his father stumbled at his room door again, wiping the tears from his eyes. Shikamaru gave his father a questioning look and the man shrugged, "It's the mating season, I guess." He opened his palm towards his son and Shikamaru felt his cheeks puffed out with laughter.

Two fat slugs sat on his dad's open hand, their eyes poking around and outwards innocently.

That's what made Mononoke the Fearless freak?

Trying to hold back a chuckle, Shikamaru looked down at Mononoke, who had her eyes screwed shut and her head buried in the crook of his neck. "Are you for real? Slugs?", he couldn't help but ask her incredulously. He never knew she had the ability to feel such intense fear over anything. She certainly wasn't afraid of heights, worms or anything else. Heck, she even plays with cobras. Mononoke's so impulsive, it's as if she was missing the fear gene in her DNA.

"T-they creep me out.", Mononoke shuddered and tightened her grip on the boy. She never knew why but slugs scared her shitless. "I'm not afraid of anything from heaven to earth, but I'm afraid of slugs, okay!?"(*trivia), she squirmed, her face tinted pink with embarrassment. Shikamaru couldn't help but grin as he patted her head, "Whatever you say, scaredy cat."

Shikaku, however, had other ideas.

"Mononoke, look."

As naïve as she was, Mononoke obediently turned towards Shikaku's voice. It took her half a second to realize what she was looking at and she shrieked like a banshee on a roller coaster, almost deafening Shikamaru. The slugs were only inches from her face.

"GET IT AWAY DAMMIT!", Mononoke cried as she tried to bury herself further into Shikamaru. If Shikaku didn't know better, the duo had probably moulded into a single creature.

"Dad, knock it off! She's creep out enough!", Shikamaru scolded his childish father as he held an arm protectively at the squirming girl's head, trying to calm her down. Dammit, this is getting troublesome. Shikaku began hooting with laughter as he smacked his knee, unable to control himself. The movement caused the slugs to fall on a very unfortunate spot.

Mononoke's leg.

The girl froze stone cold, utter terror in her eyes at the touch of the cool mucus. Shikamaru could feel every hair on her body standing up like waves. She shivered from top to toe as she dared not even move, much less breathe.

"G-g-get it off...", she whispered, her cheeks pale as if the blood was drained from them. Shikamaru obliged, peeling off the slugs quickly before she went into a full loco mode. He threw them at his father's feet with a little spite but it didn't fazed the man.

Shikaku, who was still laughing, tried to justify himself when his son glared daggers at him, "S-sorry. But I couldn't pass it up. This is too precious."

"You scared Mononoke half to death.", he said pointedly, still holding the traumatized girl. Poor kid was still frozen solid. Shikaku wiped his eyes before sobering up, "Well, it's not every day you get to do this."

At first, Shikamaru didn't understand what his father meant until the Nara leader grinned at the shivering ball in his arms. When it finally dawned him, Shikamaru felt his face burn as if he just set himself on fire, "DAD!"

Shikaku gave him a dismissive wave as he bent over to pick up the slugs, "I'll get rid of these two. You hold on to Mononoke." Shikamaru felt his cheeks flared even more when his father gave him a wink and a mock salute before he departed the room, leaving the duo by themselves. The Nara boy bit his tongue to keep from hurling insults at his dad. It's too troublesome to do so. Besides, he's got enough to handle.

"S-Shika?", Shikamaru looked down, meeting the girl. Mononoke's sea foam eyes stared into the dark chocolate ones of the Nara as she muttered fearfully, "Can you help me pack?"

XX

After she tried to recover from the unfortunate slug attack after half an hour of shivering in Shikamaru's comfortable blanket, Mononoke managed to drag herself out of the bed.

She felt a little embarrassed to have panicked like a five year old kid but it's not her fault she has a phobia of slugs. Sighing in defeat, Mononoke got up and went to her room. She'd better apologized to Shikamaru about this. It's better if she did that. And polite. Like Kakashi always says, you must always be polite. (Note the whiny sarcasm)

When she got to her doorway, Mononoke felt her face flamed. Shikamaru was literally going through her dresser with all her underwear!

"U-um...", Mononoke was at a loss for words at the sight. The amount of awkward in this situation was choking her. Shikamaru looked up lazily at the blushing mess of a girl, "Oh, you're here. So how many of these do you need?"

"U-uh, a-are you okay with touching that?", Mononoke stuttered, unsure of what to do. I mean, how do you react if a guy is helping you pack your undies?

Exactly. Flabbergasted.

Shikamaru shrugged indifferently, "You need to change your underwear sometimes. And I'm helping you pack. So how many?"

"Um... Maybe four or five? I'm not sure how long it'll take.", Mononoke answered and she mentally slapped herself. Why did she reply for? She could just walk over like it was nothing and pack her own panties! Why is she letting Shika do all her packing anyway? Oh right, because she was a pussy. Being a wuss even after she saw the slugs humping like rabbits on her bed. Some badass ninja.

But as she stood there lecturing herself in her mind, Shikamaru was already done.

"There.", he got up and stretched his back, before taking her bag to her, "I got you three pairs of clothing and your pyjamas, just in case. Your ninja tools are in the smaller pack inside. You can find food in the forests but I snuck in some of your candies, so you can have them if you wanna."

Mononoke just watched him in a daze as the boy just stuffed his hands in his pockets, secretly pleased at the look on her face. It's not everyday you get to see Mononoke at a loss for words. The girl's always got a comeback for everything.

Until now.

"Don't you need to meet your team? You've got a C-ranked mission ahead of you.", Shikamaru smirked at the girl. Mononoke shook her head, snapping out of the trance. Her face was still flustered as she stuttered, "Y-yeah. Right. Thanks, Shika." She hesitated for a moment before giving him a quick hug.

He smiled at her, "Yeah."

It's nice to get a hug after all that packing. He was actually worried he might have left something behind. He's not a girl, how should he know how to pack like one? But Mononoke has a flexible personality and she really doesn't mind these things much, he guess.

Mononoke grabbed her bag, she shot one last look of gratitude at him before rushing out. He could hear bidding her farewell to his parents. Watching her filled with so much excitement, Shikamaru couldn't help but wish her luck on her journey, to and back.

XXXXXXX

"Yeah! Alright!", Naruto whooped with enthusiasm as they exited Konoha's gate.

"What are you so excited about, Naruto?", Sakura asked in an annoyed way. Seriously, why is he so worked up about? The blonde kid is always on high. Sakura secretly thinks that he might have lost a marble or two.

 _ **Shannaro, I'm going to kill him if he does it again! The brat!**_ (Oh looky, its ebil Sakura. Mweheheh)

"This is the first time I ever left the village! I'm a traveller now, dattebayo!", Naruto exclaimed, looking this way and that. Mononoke noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were also looking around curiously. Well, it must be their first time out too. She couldn't help but smile. Thanks to Kakashi, she has seen some of the outside world.

"Hey! Am I supposed to entrust my life to this runt? He's a joke!", Tazuna so rudely pointed out, his finger at the boy. "He's with me and I'm a Jounin, so you don't have to worry.", Kakashi explained. _Well, this old man certainly is a handful._ ,Kakashi thought as Mononoke trotted to his side and she smiled at him knowingly.

Well, he's got the scamp with him and she's pretty useful even when she was a runt. Quick ears and a sharp sense of smell, she can even spot danger faster than he ever did. Another reason why he was glad he managed to get her on his team.

"Hey! Never insult a ninja! That's a big mistake! And I'm the greatest ninja there ever is! Someday, I'm going to be the Hokage and you'll look up to me! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! Remember it!", Naruto claimed at the bridge builder, a glare in his eyes while he pointed at Tazuna.

The old man didn't seemed impressed at his large mouth as he took a deep gulp of alcohol, "Hokages are powerful and wise. You're puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"Ah! Shut up! I'll do whatever it takes to become Hokage! No matter what it takes, cause when I do, everyone's going to admit I'm the top ninja, including you!", Naruto said, trying to prove his point. But of course, the old man just chuckles, obviously not buying it, "Heh, you can be Hokage ten times over and I'll still think you're a nobody. A loser."

"Argh! You're going to pay for that!", Naruto roared and tried to charge at Tazuna. Kakashi caught the boy just in time, before Naruto did something he's going to regret. "I told you. You're supposed to protect the client, not attack him.", Kakashi reminded dully.

"But sensei, do you think we might get attacks by rogue ninjas?", Sakura asked worriedly, her hands on her collarbone. Kakashi looked over to her and smiled. He patted the pinkette's head comfortingly, "No, this is a C-ranked mission. There's not much of a possibility for us to encounter any attacks." "Oh, thank goodness.", Sakura smiled in relief.

Mononoke however, was glowering behind them. Why is he patting Sakura's head anyway? The silver haired girl bumped her head against Kakashi's back. Caught by surprise, the Jounin lifted his arm to look down and saw the little girl looking up at him with puffed up cheeks and glaring eyes.

 _Aw, she's jealous,_ Kakashi thought to himself, biting back a smile. He guess that she's hung out with the Inuzuka too much that she became quite protective of her close ones. He watched in amusement as she nudged his arm away from Sakura with her head and planted herself in between them, her body close to Kakashi.

Sakura watched, a little bewildered. She was wondering why Mononoke suddenly got so protective when she remembered that the clanless girl had told them that she lived with Kakashi-sensei. The pinkette looked over with mirth at the kid.

Mononoke was shorter than her and had a baby face so she looked like a little kid when she pouted. Somehow, Sakura couldn't bring herself to hate the girl. Instead, she felt a little sisterly over Mononoke. Well, she did disliked her when Mononoke talked to Sasuke-kun and they seemed to be quite friendly to each other. Sakura wasn't blind. But Mononoke was an endearing person and always looked out for her comrades. She even managed to save Sakura's precious hair from those dratted cows.

The whole time they were walking later, Mononoke stayed by Kakashi.

XXX

Mononoke yawned and stretched her arms. This is such a bore. Smacking her lips, she sidestepped a puddle.

Wait, hold up. Puddle? But-

Mononoke looked up at Kakashi but he blinked once before turning his attention forwards. Obediently, Mononoke followed after quickly to catch up with the others.

There was something sinister with the little pool of water but if Kakashi asked her to stand down, then she'll obey. He's the boss anyway.

A minute or two later, a build up of killing intent caused Mononoke to turn backwards defensively, despite herself. She only got to see two men wrap Kakashi in spiked chains. She gritted her teeth when she saw the men yanked against the chains, splitting Kakashi into pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei!", Naruto exclaimed with fear and Sakura watched, frozen.

"Now it's your turn!", one of them laughed, suddenly appearing behind Naruto. They were fast but she was ready. Mononoke raced to defend Naruto, "Duck!" The command was so unlike her usual tone of voice, which was happy and teasing whilst now it's so deadly and serious, Naruto obeyed without another thought.

A sickening thud echoed as Mononoke punched the man in the face, frost covering her fist, doubling the damage. But she didn't realized her opponent's counterpart was behind her.

Sasuke reacted immediately and threw a kunai at him, the knife burying itself into the man's arm. Mononoke heard the impact and twisted around, grabbing onto the chains. Ice sheathed the chains into the ground, trapping the duo.

"Uchiha!", Mononoke called but he already got to them. Grabbing the two by their arms, he kicked outwards, his feet connecting with their jaws with a satisfying crack. But the chains split, releasing the duo from the ice. Once freed, one aimed at Sakura and Tazuna, the other went to Naruto. Without a single exchange, Sasuke rushed to the bridge builder and Mononoke went to Naruto.

Before she could reach him, a shadow caught the man and rushed to the other one. Mononoke stopped before smiling widely. He's done watching in the side-lines.

"Hi.", Kakashi greeted casually as he hooked the man's neck with a firm arm. That's the two of them.

 _'Kakashi-sensei! He's alive!_ ', Sakura thought in relief.

 _'Show off.'_ , Sasuke groaned inwardly as he watched the Jounin.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto, who was still unable to wrap his head around what happened, and said apologetically, "Sorry, Naruto. I didn't get to help you. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just never thought you would freeze up like that. I'm glad that Mononoke managed to step in to help."

"Took you long enough.", Mononoke remarked as she walked over to Kakashi. He greeted the girl with a smile. Honestly, he was quite proud to see her so fiercely protecting the others. He glanced worriedly at the chains that were frozen to the ground. He wondered how strong Mononoke got after all this years. And he wondered how is he going to protect her if she would go the wrong way... No, Mononoke understands the difference between moral and immoral. She would never.

Kakashi pulled his eyes away from the ominous V shape ice sculpture to his team.

"Good teamwork, scamp, Sasuke. Very smooth. You too, Sakura.", Kakashi praised the three of them. Mononoke blinked and noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were having a stare-down. What's that all about?

"Hey.", Sasuke spoke up to Naruto, who was startled, "Y-yeah?" The Uchiha boy smirked at him teasingly, "You're not hurt, are you?" His smirk twitched a little.

"Scaredy cat."

A vein popped from Naruto's forehead, "Sasuke!"

"Naruto, don't move! These ninjas have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly. You have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood now, so don't move around, that spreads the poison.", Kakashi explained and Naruto looked at his hand fearfully.

Just as he was about to ask Mononoke to tie the two intruders up, Kakashi noticed something was wrong.

"Mononoke. Your arm."

The girl looked over at her right arm and blinked in surprise. A large gash slashed her bare arm, inches from her Konoha armband. It was bleeding and looked pretty ugly. Weird, she never realized she got hurt in that short skirmish.

"Oh.", she said rather indifferently, "This is just a scratch. Don't worry about me. I'll survive."

He was about to protest when Mononoke hovered her left palm above the wound. Everyone watched in surprise as frost started covering the wound. Slowly, Mononoke's fingers danced and teased, pulling out the poison from her body. It came in a small little ball at first, but soon more dark purple drops detached themselves from her skin. Once she was sure that the poison was mostly removed, she raised the small sphere of swirling poison with both palms. She allowed some of the poison to remain in her body to strengthen her immunity. It's one way to train her body to be able to take it.

As she observe the foul thing, she wasn't aware that everyone's eyes were on her, all in their own private thoughts.

Sakura was watching her in admiration. Mononoke didn't even freak out when she saw her own wound. Sakura was quite positive she might faint, if she was in the girl's shoes.

Naruto was just beating himself up, thinking how cool Mononoke was when she pulled out the poison like it was nothing.

Sasuke was looking at Mononoke's face as she turned the sphere this way and that. She's a talented kunoichi, no matter how many times she said she was a just another lousy ninja. He wondered why she would put up such a façade. Mononoke is a prodigy, and is probably better than him in every way. He bit his lip at this. How the hell is he even going to avenge his clan if he's not strong enough like her?

Kakashi, however, was watching closely to the other three's reaction. He knew Mononoke was pretty stable and she can fend for herself easily. And of course he noticed Sasuke's look. _Guess she just charmed her way into all their hearts. Good for her._ Kakashi snorted mentally.

Once she was done, Mononoke wrinkled her nose in disgust, "This poison is not as harmful as a cobra's. Even if I left it inside my body, the most I'll get is a migraine." She looked over the two men in disdain. Such a disappointment.

"Right, since you've handled yourself just fine, tend to Naruto.", Kakashi nodded at her before turning his attention to the bridge builder, who was trying his best to be as invisible as possible. "Oh, by the way, Tazuna-san?" The man started as he stammered, "Y-Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

XX

"They're Chunin from the Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist).", Kakashi explained as everyone crowded the twins, "Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How do you know about our ambush?", one of them asked, looking quite impressed.

"A puddle, no duh.", Mononoke said, who was sitting in front of them, poking their feet curiously. The ball of poison she pulled out from her body was floating beside her head. She was wondering if she should force their poison down their throats. Let them have a taste of their own medicine. Or poison. Whatever.

Kakashi nodded, "A puddle. In harsh daylight. When it hasn't rained for weeks."

"You guys could have think of some better way to do it. I mean, there isn't even a water source in this parts. No river, no lake, not even a stream.", Mononoke leaned forward teasingly, "And you say you're Chunin. What jokes."

"Mononoke.", Kakashi warned and she leaned back, biting her lips.

Right, manners. Well, it wouldn't hurt to bash their ego a little more. They wounded her, for crying out loud! It's the most revenge she could take since they're tied up like caught prey.

"If you knew they would attack, then why did you left the Genin to do all the fighting?", Tazuna accused, causing Mononoke to roll her eyes.

Is she the only one who understands Kakashi? Oh right, she is. _My bad._

"I could have taken them out easily, but I would have learned nothing.", Kakashi's visible eye slid to Tazuna, who stiffened, "I need to know who their target was, and who they're after."

"What are you getting at?", Tazuna asked nervously and Kakashi proceeded to explain, telling him how the ninjas were after him, the master bridge builder, and not us, Genin, so it wasn't just an encounter of ninja fighting ninja. Instead, it was a planned assassination.

Sakura, worried, began to freak out a little, saying that this is beyond the scope of their abilities. Kakashi agreed with the idea.

"There's no other choice.", Kakashi hummed and he glanced at Naruto, "Naruto's hand could pose a problem."

Mononoke managed to get most of the poison out but she said there were still some lodged inside and she couldn't get it out unless she cuts open the wound.

She was almost immune to poison, thanks to all those times she played with snakes for no apparent reason and got bitten a few times. Mononoke was sure Naruto didn't have her bad habit so the effect might be worse for him.

Kakashi sighed and lifted his shoulders, "Guess we'll just turn back."

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he catch up with the others? Before anyone could react, Naruto grabbed a kunai and stabbed it into his hand.

Mononoke gaped at him, "Idiot! What are you doing?!"

"Why am I so different? Why am I always...!", Naruto got cut off by the shot of pain from his hand. "Naruto! Stop that! What do you think you're doing?", Sakura asked as she stepped closer to him.

"I worked so hard to get here. Pushing myself until it hurt, training alone for hours, anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I will never back down, and I will not let someone else rescue me... I will never run away, and I'll never lose to Sasuke... Upon this wound, I make my pledge, dattebayo!" Naruto looked up to Tazuna, a fire burning in his eyes, "Bridge builder, I will complete this mission and protect you with this kunai. A real ninja never gives up, and neither will I! You guys don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Let's go!"

Mononoke shook her head and laughed under her breath, "Silly donut."

"Uh, Naruto? That was really cool and all, taking the poison out and everything... But if you're going to lose anymore blood... You're going to die.", Kakashi pointed out. Everyone was silent for a moment as his comment sank in. Naruto began to panic, his face blue. Kakashi appeared behind him, his eye in an arc as he smiled, "Good idea for you to stop the bleeding now... Seriously.", Kakashi said sarcastically, sending Naruto into a full panic mode.

"AHHHHH! Nooo, noo, no! I'm too young to die like this! No, no! Ahhhh! Help!", Naruto flailed around and Mononoke couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke was watching the girl gripping her stomach, as if her laughter was fascinating.

"Mononoke, could you come over?", Kakashi requested and she nodded before walking to them. Holding Naruto's hand close to inspect it, she blinked in surprise. 'It's already healing?', she thought to herself, a little bewildered. Fancy, she heals pretty fast as well. Something they have in common.

"Umm...", Mononoke looked up to see a shivering Naruto, "Both of you have a serious look on your faces. You're scaring me... Am I ok?"

"Uh, yeah. You'll be fine.", Kakashi beckoned Mononoke, "Do your thing." The girl rolled her eyes and held her hand out, "Ice only works for me. I might accidentally ice his artery or something."

Oh, right. he remembered that. Once she got the bandage, she turned back to Naruto with a cheerful voice, "Don't worry. I'm not letting you die today, buddy."

Carefully she wrapped his wound, all the while Naruto was looking at her sea foam eyes. They looked like they glow from the inside, as if her eyes were made of starlight. Naruto felt comforted by the fact Mononoke was such a good friend. Now that he thinks about it, back at the Academy, she always tried to defend him when she could. She would even squabble with Kiba because of him. Naruto knew about that incident.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Mononoke tore off the bandage, "There we go!"

"Thanks, Mononoke-chan!", Naruto grinned at her gratefully and she ruffled his hair, "Anytime, floppy head."

Sasuke was watching them silently, a few ways off. He felt a little uncomfortable seeing them so close together, though he wasn't sure why. It was clear they had a sibling like bond between them, nothing more, nothing less. So why is he so worked up about it? "Kakashi.", he called the man, who was watching him from the corner of his eye. The fact that the young Uchiha was watching his kid in such an unusual way did not escape him.

"Hmm?", Kakashi answered casually. "We should get moving.", the boy remarked, hoping that the suggestion would separate the other two. The sensei nodded and scratched his head, "Right. Let's go, team."

Mononoke and Naruto got up quickly, trying not to get left behind as the others began to move.

To Sasuke's satisfaction, Mononoke walked by Kakashi's side the whole way later.

XXX

 **AHAHAHAAHAHA SOMEONE HAS JEALOUSY ISSUES. All of them have jealousy issues. BUT THAT'S WHAT MAKES THIS FUN. This is adorable, right? Tell me what you think! /throws confetti at the readers . And I have a feeling Momo is becoming, i dunno, a little Mary Sue? Maybe? /winces I HOPE NOT. But tell me if she does. AUTHOR-SAN IS TRYING HER BEST, CUT ME SOME SLACK HAHA**

 ***Mononoke's statement is actually a loosely translated Chinese idiom. If I directly translate it, it would be, "I'm not afraid of the sky, nor the earth, I'm most afraid of slugs." Makes little sense, I know. It's directly translated. Direct translations make no sense. (Which you guys would realize by now, Author-san is Chinese. LMAO.)**

 **Fact#11: Mononoke secretly shoved the poison ball into the Demon Brothers underwear. Don't tell anyone. (This is an important fact, you guys. Stop laughing. /snorts . Not funny, I'm being serious. /SNORT)**


	17. Chapter 16: The Demon Comes

**Right, since we all know how insane Author-san can be, /cue maniacal laughter , I'll will always tell you when the POV changes, just in case. I mean, variety is the spice of life. And life is for you to enjoy. Especially while reading a fanfiction. HELLA YES.**

Chapter Sixteen: The Demon Comes

Mononoke entertained herself by leaning over the boat and swishing the water. Kakashi watched her endearingly as she smiled into the water, as if the depths of the river held some sort of secret joke.

What is that scamp up to?

Kakashi blinked and turned his head to looked over the boat.

He thought he saw something at the corner of his eye, inside the water...

Turns out, what Kakashi thought he saw were glowing ice fishes that trailed the boat, sliding in and out and around it, hiding from the others notice. One of them flowed over Mononoke fingers and she bit back a giggle.

Her company would probably think she's lost her mind if she did.

The purpose of the ice fishes were to cover up their tracks with genjutsu. No one could see it but if you look closely, you can see the slight outline of ice around the boat, harbouring it like an invisible bubble. Mononoke did it the moment the boatman cut the engine.

She had sensed someone's energy close by, filled with darkness and death.

Of course the girl certainly didn't like that at all. At least she can manage to confuse their stalker by going invisible.

But it'll only last on water. The moment they hit dry land, the illusion will fall apart and they'll be seen. Mononoke was counting on the fog to obscure their tracks.

"The fog is so thick... I can't see anything..", Sakura whispered, glancing around fearfully. "Not far now... Our destination is up ahead, the Land of Waves.", the boatman announced quietly.

"Wow! It's huge!", Naruto exclaimed in awe, shaking the boat a little in all his excitement.

"Quiet! I told you no noise! Why do you think we're travelling like this? Cutting off the engine and rowing? We're moving through the fog so no one's going to see us.", the boatman scolded in a hushed can feel his tension as he looked around their surroundings fearfully. Mononoke wanted to tell him no one could see them but they'll probably need a lengthy explanation so forget it.

Not doing all that talking. She preferred to help in the shadows.

Mononoke could hear Kakashi questioning Tazuna about the Demon Brothers and what they would be up against or else they would drop the mission. And of course Tazuna proceeded to explain himself. However, Mononoke could only listen half-heartedly. The reason?

They were still being followed.

XXXXXXXX

When they got to dry land, Sasuke noticed how muted Mononoke was. She was painfully quiet from the moment their feet struck dirt. Her sea foam eyes flickered this way and that, her body twitching at the slightest sound. She looked like a ticking time bomb.

"Oi.", Sasuke dropped to the back of the group, to walk beside her. But she didn't answer him.

"Hey.", he tried again. No response.

"Mononoke.", the Uchiha finally said, his nerves wracking. He knew she heard him but she was acting deaf. Infuriating girl.

"You called, blue flamingo?", Mononoke asked, her mouth twitching upwards as her eyes slide to him momentarily.

"Three times, in fact.", he snorted in disdain. "I have a name and I'll only answer to that name. Not half assed clicks. I'm not your lapdog.", she shot back, her attention on the surroundings. She's already straining her ears to listen to the woods and her nose was taking in every scent it could.

But to marshmallow hell, she couldn't pinpoint that stupid deadly chakra.

Where in the bloody dark dirt is he?

Kakashi picked up on Mononoke's uneasiness as well and was about to ask the scamp but Sasuke beat him to it. So he listened to their conversation, too lazy to ask again himself. But Mononoke was silent.

 _I suppose she'll answer if it's me,_ Kakashi thought. _Picky kid._

Just as he was about to look over his shoulder to talk to her, Naruto threw a kunai into the woods, freaking everybody but Mononoke out. "There! Someone's over there!", the blonde knucklehead announced proudly but there wasn't any sign of life in the bushes. "Do you want to scare the life out of us, idiot?!", Sakura roared and punched his head.

Ah, teamwork. What a thing of beauty.

Another kunai was thrown and Sakura was about to wring his neck but the bushes rustled this time. All eyes went to the source. Cautiously, Kakashi leaned over to see where the weapon struck. He realized what it was and just sighed.

Naruto walked over curiously and freaked, "Oh, poor little bunny! I'm so so so sorry, little guy!" He squished the sad soul of a rabbit into his face, hoping to give some comfort. "All these racket for a rodent?! Are you stupid or what?!", Tazuna yelled in frustration. Damn kid almost gave him a heart attack.

Kakashi blinked in surprise at the rabbits' fur. It's white. But it's a snow rabbit. That would mean-

Suddenly, Mononoke found him. Her head whirled around, as quick as an owl, staring right in the eyes of the beast.

A large sword was swung, half-heartedly aimed at them before striking into a nearby tree. Mononoke was frigid the moment the ninja appeared on the blade's handle.

What is he doing? He could have killed them just now! Why was he holding back?

The man smirked at them from under his appendages. His eyes were dark and they held no light. Mononoke wondered if they were facing a zombie. He seemed so... dead.

"Ah, I finally found you. All those underlying genjutsus sure did quite a number. But I expected nothing less from Sharingan No Kakashi.", he crooned.

Kakashi was confused. Genjutsu? But he never did-

The Copy Ninja looked at Mononoke to see her reaction to this. She was grinning from ear to ear. He should've known. The scamp was already planning ahead, lying their defences and throwing their intruder off their trail. Kami, what did he do to deserve the kid? And what was he doing now? He warned the Genin that a much stronger opponent was coming and yet Mononoke was the only one who's made preparations for the team. He's a Jounin, for crying out loud. Shame on him.

"Well, well. If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist.", Kakashi stated casually, his eye lidded as if he didn't have a care in the world. He could sense Mononoke's excitement close by, and cursing himself again for exposing her to this.

Nothing really scared the kid, except for slugs. In fact, she preferred to have her life on the line. Life is a game for her, it doesn't matter if you win or lose, you just need to enjoy the ride.

But with her ridiculous luck and talent, she always managed to drag herself out of trouble. But luck will always run out sometime. Kakashi hoped that this would never be the case for her. He raised her, bloody hell, he's not going to allow her to throw her life away so easily.

"Ah, well. I would love to stay and play, but I'm going to ask you to hand over the old man first.", Zabuza stated, making it clear that it was an open negotiation. He wasn't tasked with killing the Konoha nins but if it came to it, he would gladly take their lives for them.

"I'm afraid I can't do that,", Kakashi said with a shrug. "Team, don't interfere. This guy's way out of your league.", Kakashi told them before adding, "Especially you, scamp. Stay out of this."

Great, he gave an order. Mononoke gritted her teeth, "I can help, Kakashi."

"You can, but you won't this time. Stay back and protect the others.", was his final say in this. The silver haired menace bit her lip. This wasn't the time to argue. If he says she stays, she stays. Unless she deemed otherwise.

Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing a badly scarred Sharingan. Zabuza tilted his head curiously, the killing intent filling up in him, "Hmm, the Sharingan. This would be interesting. You know, back in the Mist, we had a standing order to kill you on sight, Copy Ninja. The man who copied a thousand jutsus."

"You say that as if you could beat me.", Kakashi drawled, his tone still neutral. "Enough with the chit chat.", Zabuza said airily, "I'll just kill you and your little team before killing the old man."

"Say for yourself, you look pretty old.", Mononoke retorted, unable to stop her quick tongue from insulting. Man, this guy's getting on her nerves. The man blinked once before sneering.

Then, he disappeared as a thick fog began to roll in.

"You just had to, didn't you?", Sasuke growled at Mononoke and she shrugged nonchalantly, whirling out kunais on each hand, "He's being a pain in the butt crack, just like you, Duckbutt. Can't help it."

"Quiet, all of you.", Kakashi hushed and they fell silent.

The fog was dense. Mononoke looked left and right, top and bottom, 360 degrees, trying to pinpoint his chakra. Again, it was muddled, sometimes here, sometimes there, and sometimes everywhere at the same time. How did he learn to do that? It seems pretty useful to annoy the icy daylights out of someone.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker!", Naruto pointed out obviously and Mononoke snapped, "Hush! It's a jutsu, so stay focused!"

"I can't see anything...", Sakura whimpered, her kunai in a weak defensive pose.

"Eight points.", Zabuza's voice drifted into the mist, rolling around like echoes, "Larynx, pharynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, sub-clavian artery, kidneys and heart. Which one should I target first? Who should go first?"

What a bunch of-

Suddenly, a wave of killing intent struck Mononoke, almost knocking her to the ground. Such blood thirst. Such hunger. It's almost choking her. Kakashi's in trouble. Deep shit trouble. She needs to help him, or else he's going to die! They're all probably going to die! Screw this shit! They need to go nOW!

Mononoke shook her head, clearing her mind. When did she become such a wuss?

Oh no. Oh _HELL_ no. He's not doing anything to scare her away! He wants the bridge builder? Come get him! _I'll be right here waiting for your bare chest so I can freeze your stony heart, ya lousy old cocoon!,_ she threatened him in her mind.

"Sasuke!", Kakashi's voice called, "Calm down. I'll protect all of you with my life." Mononoke's fear was gently ebbed away by the comforting sound of his voice. It was as if she was a kid again, who only had nightmares to fear and not crazy assassins. "I won't let my comrades die. Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Kakashi.", Zabuza's voice condensed. All the hairs on Mononoke's body began to stand up. He's close!

"It's over."

"Get out of my way, asshole!", Mononoke yelled, her kunai turning to freezing ice as she pierced into his heart. She felt a splatter of liquid on her face.

Blood?

No, water.

"A clone?", she whirled around, looking for the real one.

"Hmm, seems like I've mistaken. Those genjutsus weren't yours, Kakashi. It's your little girl here. Her chakra is quite distinctive.", Zabuza's voice drawled curiously, as if the child was suddenly of great interest to him.

"But, she's still a Genin, after all."

"Tch.", Mononoke cursed as the cold steel of a kunai was pressed against her neck. The fog lifted slightly, and she spotted Kakashi a few ways off of them. Sasuke and the others were close by. They had separated and regroup after Mononoke managed to hold the clone off. The trio were standing protectively around Tazuna.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw Zabuza holding Mononoke hostage.

But before he could make a move, water splashed against Zabuza's face, causing him to flinch in surprise. "Well, well. It's a little chilly.", Zabuza observed. In actual fact, the water was as icy cold as mountain water that had been frozen ten times over.

The Silent Killer looked up at his Jounin opponent smugly, "I guess you have quite a little ninja in your team, huh, Kakashi? She copied my water clone the moment she saw it. Quite impressive. Is she your kid?"

"I'm not that old.", Kakashi replied, honestly quite offended.

"Well, it seems we have another Copy Ninja in the making. How fun.", Zabuza remarked. The girl is not to be taken lightly of, now that he's seen what she could do. She doesn't react how an average Genin, no, an average ninja does. This suddenly seems very interesting.

"Please, I'm just another lousy ninja. That's the best I can do.", Mononoke replied for her sensei, an ice spike in her hand as she held it to Zabuza's throat, "Game over, grandpa."

"I thought I told you to stay out of this?", Kakashi reprimanded half-heartedly and she shrugged, "You know I never listen to dumb commands." He sighed, "That's what I'm worried about."

"What you should be worried about is me.", the real Zabuza said, appearing behind Mononoke. She froze as the blade touched her throat lightly. The Zabuza she was aiming at burst into a splash of water. The girl clenched her teeth. Idiot!

Suddenly something caught her eye.

"Kakashi! Behind you!", Mononoke called, almost cutting her own throat against the blade.

The Copy Ninja whirled around, blocking Zabuza's relentless attacks. A series of lethal taijutsu ensued, so fast Mononoke found it hard to keep up with their speed. But she was still captured.

Well, Mononoke have a feeling that she can turned that around. She smirked as she tilted her head slightly, curving her body into Zabuza.

The man blinked and made a sound of surprise. Suddenly, ice spikes shot out of her back, stabbing him. Colour drained from the girl, leaving behind an ice sculpture. The clone fell to the ground, his body riddled with holes before turning into water the next moment. The real Mononoke landed softly behind the puddle and smirked, "Dumbass."

"Mononoke, watch out!", Naruto voice called and she snapped her head around, only to see in time a foot connecting with her gut. The impact was enough to cause her flying in the air.

She crashed into a tree hard, the sound echoing through the mist. Mononoke coughed, her blood splattered. Falling to the ground, she tried to stabilize herself but her head was spinning like a storm. _Heck, don't even think of standing, I can't even push myself off the ground,_ she thought bitterly. The girl could barely look up, when a shadow appeared before her and the clone dissolved into nothing.

"Get it together, idiot.", Sasuke's harsh voice flashed and she groaned, using all her strength to push herself up, "Thanks, Duckbutt. I owe you one."

She winced and touched her ribs. Damn, that hurt. "You're not hurt, are you?", he asked in the same manner he did to Naruto before, and Mononoke laughed, despite herself, "Lemme kick you like that and you'll see." A snort came as a reply and Mononoke pulled herself to her feet, with the support of the tree she was thrown against.

Sasuke turned his head slightly when a hand was placed on his shoulder. The clanless girl smiled at him, "Don't mean to burst your bubble but I'm not dying so easily."

"Hmm, shame. Because Naruto has a plan."

Zabuza chuckled, his arm holding on to an orb prison, "This may look like water, but it's even stronger than steel. He can't fight if he can't move. Heh. I didn't know what I was so worked up about. You're a piece of cake."

"Kakashi!", Mononoke yelled the moment she saw him inside the sphere.

This sucks balls. Now he had to get himself trapped in a water balloon while she and Duckbutt were talking. And she couldn't do anything about it. Mononoke gritted her teeth as she nudged Sasuke, "Get back with them. I need to catch my breath."

Sasuke looked over at her, a little concern in his eyes. The smaller girl nodded, a cocky smile in place, "Go. I'll live. It's just a kick."

But in truth, it was more than just a kick. Zabuza had aimed her gut with his foot that was filled with chakra. Just her luck that she managed to lace her body with ice seconds before impact. But she doesn't need Duckbutt to worry. They have too much to handle now.

Sasuke dipped his head, "Don't take too long." Then he used a teleportation jutsu to regroup with the others. Mononoke scooted closer into the trees, watching Zabuza. His attention is elsewhere now, most of it trained on Naruto. He used a clone to mock the kid, jeering at his dreams and ideals.

"Listen to me! Grab the bridge builder and run!", Kakashi called for them desperately, "You can't win this fight! He's using all his power to keep me here, so he can only fight you off with his clone! The clone can't get far from his real body. Now run!"

"Run?", Sasuke gritted his teeth, "That became unthinkable the moment you got captured."

Zabuza made a hand sign and a being began to form from the water. Mononoke clicked her tongue. Water, water, water. She has the absolute right mind to freeze everything into a desolate wasteland. If she had that kind of power, that is.

Suddenly, Sasuke sprung into action, trying to take Zabuza down, but he was caught by the throat. With a roar, Zabuza threw him to the ground, before stepping into the boy's gut. Naruto growled, creating multiple shadow clones to surround Zabuza.

"Hmm, what makes you think you can stop me?", Zabuza asked with a sneer, his eyes darting around, assessing the clones.

"Because I'm going to be the Hokage, and I never back down! So don't think you can stop me!", Naruto smirked as he lowered his body, preparing to fight.

"Tell him, Naruto.", Mononoke said as she reappeared beside him. "Huh?", Naruto turned to see his friend grinning. Taking a deep breath, she pouted at Zabuza, "You know, if you keep focusing on those two, I might just get jealous."

The man watched her with greedy eyes, "Hm, I thought I disabled you."

The clanless girl just snorted in disdain, "Oh, please. I'm a lousy ninja, but I'm not weak enough to get knocked out by a kick." The Demon shrugged nonchalantly, "No matter, I can still kill the whole lot of you."

"Mononoke, don't be so stubborn! You know you can't win this fight! Take the others and go!", Kakashi demanded, trying to thrash his way out. He can't let her do this on her own.

In the past, on the missions he smuggled her along, Kakashi always made sure she was hidden away from the fight. She was just a child. Sure, she was good at detecting danger but he never let her in the fight before.

"Don't tell me what I can't do, Kakashi.", Mononoke said, frost building inside her body, "Besides, you said so yourself. Those who leave their comrades behind are worse than scum."

"This is not the time to show how strong you are! You need to save the bridge builder, stay on your mission!", Kakashi tried again. Naruto turned to the old man, hoping to see what he says about this, "Bridge builder?"

Tazuna sighed, "I dragged you into this mess because of my own need to live. But I won't let myself stand in your way. Forget about me. Do what you have to do. Go and save your sensei."

Mononoke turned to Naruto, sighing in defeat, "Well, I can't really have all the fun. Go wild, Naruto. I'll catch up."

The boy nodded defiantly and rushed off. The girl turned back to Sakura, a comforting smile on her face, "Well, let's leave it to the knights in shining armour. Us damsels in distress should just sit back and watch for now."

The pinkette nodded. So far, she's been useless. Mononoke was so brave, standing up against Zabuza and trying to protect all of them. And her? All she could do was stand and watch. Guilt filled inside Sakura.

What's the point of being such a smarty ass in the Academy when she couldn't even apply basic tactics?

"Hey.", Sakura jumped at the touch on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Mononoke looking up at her, "You're a part of the team. Everyone has their own role here. And you're essential to this team." The girl grinned wolfishly, her canines gleaming, "You're our motivation."

Sakura felt tears brimming in her eyes as she whispered, "Thank you."

X

"Tch, a monster.", Mononoke cursed under her breath. After the brief history lesson about Zabuza and his weird hunger for blood, she couldn't help but wonder if she could do that.

Kill everyone and be the last one standing? Could she live with it?

"It... It felt so good!", Zabuza declared, his voice tinged slightly with madness. Okay, the eyebrow-less freak is getting real creepy now. Mononoke swear if she hears him chuckle like a broken record one more time, she's going to lose it.

Naruto and Sakura watched in horror, while Sasuke and Mononoke glared at the demon as he laughed again.

"Okay, that's it! I'm clobbering his ass!", Mononoke said furiously, her previous role forgotten. She's going to be the one to create a diversion.

It's now or never.

Frost flowed and swirled under her hand. Something was forming but Sakura, who was right beside her, couldn't see what was happening. It all happened so fast. In a heartbeat, Mononoke appeared before the Zabuza clone, her arms raised in the air. Everyone watched in disbelief at the weapon in her hands.

It was the exact replica of Zabuza's sword. Except the fact that it looked as if it was made of ice.

Mononoke swung it downwards, "Off with your head!"

The ice blade connected with the clones', who's expression was priceless. Mononoke smirked at him, pressing the blade down as hard as she could, "Big man with a big sword. Not so great when you have a twin fighting against you, huh?"

"Naruto!", she called, still struggling against the man, and a swarm of Narutos appeared at the clones feet, "Got him!"

Zabuza roared and pushed against Mononoke with all his might, sending her into the air. Another swing of the deadly blade caused the clones to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

The real Naruto, still skidding away, grabbed something from his bag, "I still got this! Sasuke!" The Uchiha caught the folded shuriken, before blinking in surprise. So that's it. He made it spin a few times before unfolding it into a windmill shuriken.

"Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows."

Mononoke smirked in understanding. _'That's my team.'_ , she thought to herself and landed softly, the blade still in her hands. Although it looked big and bulky, it was light enough for her to hold without a problem.

She coughed and fell to her knees, leaning against the blade for support. Looks like she's fresh out of chakra. Maybe that kick just now did more damage than she thought. No matter. Her job is done. The rest is up to those two walnuts.

Looking up, Mononoke watched in amazement as Sasuke rushed towards the clone before making a jump, collecting all the speed and momentum he needed and flung the shuriken at him. "A shuriken? You can never touch me with that.", Zabuza mocked but just as he was about to make a move, the shuriken spun away and aimed for the real Zabuza.

"So you passed the clone and targeted me. Smart... but not smart enough!", Zabuza stated haughtily as he grabbed the shuriken with ease. A blink and he noticed another shuriken hidden in the previous' shadow. He smirked. What a bunch of cheap tricks. Before it reached him, he jumped, avoiding it like it was nothing. "I told you, you can never touch me."

 _Keep talking, mummy man. Keep talking._ Mononoke grinned devilishly.

The shuriken that went behind him disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by a smug looking Naruto.

"Eat this!", Naruto yelled, throwing a shuriken at Zabuza's arm that was imprisoning Kakashi.

Zabuza and Kakashi watched in shock as the shuriken thrown flew. Left with no choice, Zabuza retracted his arm, causing the prison to burst. Clearly annoyed, Zabuza threw the windmill shuriken im his hand at Naruto, "I'm going to destroy you!"

Mononoke's heart skipped a beat as the distance between the shuriken and Naruto was closing in. But now that's he's free, Kakashi leaped into action, catching the shuriken before it ripped Naruto to shreds.

Naruto fell into the water safely, and Kakashi glared at Zabuza, his body dripping with water. "Well done, Naruto. You've grown up plenty.", Kakashi praised and the blonde laughed, "I knew I couldn't beat him with my shadow clone jutsu, so I used them as a distraction! Then I turned into a windmill shuriken! That guy never saw it coming!"

"Stop bragging, you just lucked out.", Sasuke stated and Mononoke just shook her head and chuckled. Fools.

"Heh, I just got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison.", Zabuza said. _Wow, no shame, Zabuza. No shame,_ Mononoke thought sarcastically.

"Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted, you were forced to let go.", Kakashi countered smugly, "Your jutsus worked on me once, but it won't happen again. So what's it going to be?"

Silence hung heavily as the two Jounins stared at each other. Mononoke slide back to her post, closer to Tazuna and Sakura. She raised the blade defensively, bracing herself for their next move.

Everything seemed to move in a blur later, Zabuza and Kakashi were focused on each other now. The girl smiled. Kakashi was still as amazing as ever. Guess he missed a few moves in the beginning, so he's making up for it now. Well, whatever the reason, he's still her Kakashi, protective and kickass.

XX

"You're finished.", Kakashi stated coldly as he sat on a branch above Zabuza, who was sprawled on the tree below.

"How?", Zabuza asked weakly, looking up at him, "Can you see into the future?"

"Yes. And this is your last battle ever.", Kakashi said and just as he was about to make the killing blow, Mononoke lifted her head, the ice blade cracking into shards, falling to the grass and melting into water.

Someone's here.

Two senbons struck Zabuza's muscled neck, causing him to faint.

Mononoke sensed something was wrong the moment the masked ninja appeared. His entire body breathes like ice, but not the same way as her and definitely not natural ice. Instead, he felt like sorrow.

"You are right. This is his last battle.", the masked ninja chuckled, his voice androgynous. Kakashi jumped off the tree and checked Zabuza's pulse. Nothing.

"He's dead.", Kakashi confirmed and turned to his team. He blinked in surprise. Mononoke's eyes were on the newcomer, her gaze unsettling. Her body was tense and lowered, as if she was ready to pounce.

"Thank you. I have been tracking Zabuza for some time now. Waiting for a chance to catch him.", the ninja explained politely. Something about the way he says it make the hairs on Mononoke's neck stand up. "By your mask, I can tell you're a tracker ninja from the Mist.", Kakashi said, turning back to the boy. As long as he isn't attacking, it should be fine.

"Impressive. You're well informed."

"Huh? A tracker?", Naruto asked, clearly having no idea what their conversation about. As Sakura explained it to him, Mononoke stepped forward, her eyes untrusting, "So, why wait until now to make a move? Why didn't you help us? Our enemy is your enemy, which would make us allies."

The boy turned towards her, seemingly surprised at her girth, "Well, I wasn't sure if you were his allies, trying to lure me out. So I waited for you to truly weaken him for me." He quickly dropped to the ground and threw Zabuza's arm around his neck, "Your struggle is over now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body and I would not allow it to fall into the wrong hands. Farewell."

And with that, he was gone.

Mononoke clenched her fists. Something didn't add up. He explained too much and did too little. But, what can she do? It's over. All of them were pooped out.

Naruto got worked up as he growled, "We look like idiots, fumbling around! Did you see what he just did? Zabuza was big and powerful, like some sort of monster, and a kid no bigger than me just took him down like that! Like it was nothing! We don't know anything! How can I accept that?!"

Kakashi sighed and pulled down his headband, covering his Sharingan, "Well, even if you don't accept it, it's still the way things are, Naruto. There are kids in this world who are younger than you and stronger than me." He said this thinking of the girl who was only a few feet away.

Mononoke proved something today. She wasn't the child she was then. She's grown and stronger.

The silver haired man placed a hand on Naruto's head, hoping it would comfort the boy, "Let it go, Naruto. He's gone." The blonde shook his hand off and walked to the place the masked boy was a minute ago. Naruto roared and punched the ground, "What are we doing here? We're nothing! I can't believe it!"

Sasuke watched the fool with understanding. Honestly, he was quite pissed that the kid was strong enough to take the monster down with two needles. But...

His onyx eyes slid to his teammate. Mononoke had earned Zabuza's praise, saying that she was impressive. He didn't even realized that they were shielded by genjutsu. Sasuke fists curled, his fingernails digging into his flesh.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm, stopping him, "As a ninja, the things we encounter are never easy. Save your energy for the next opponent. Come on, we still need to take the bridge builder home." Naruto stood up and followed. Just as Kakashi took his first five steps, he collapsed to the ground.

"Kakashi!", Mononoke was the first to get to him.

Checking his vital points, she sighed in relief. The others crowded her and she smiled at them, "He's just exhausted." Lifting his arm around her neck, Mononoke lifted Kakashi to his feet, "Come on now, don't conk out on me.", she muttered softly.

To her surprise, Sasuke appeared beside Kakashi, mirroring her as he shared the burden. Mononoke blinked at him in surprise but he just snorted. She bit back a smile.

Sure, he has a hard exterior, Duckbutt is a softie inside all the same.

"Let's get back to Tazuna's place."

XXXX

 **If you got some of the references, I love you. But then again, I always love you guys. I'm not sure how to fight scene but yeah.**

 **ANYWAY. Quick question, do you guys want Haku-chan alive?...OR DEAD? I mean, Zabuza's gotta croak anyway, but Haku is this sad little boy. So yeah. I try updating as much as I can because my semester is starting in July and I probably can't update much after that. I'm trying to get to Chunin Exams before that happens.**

 **Fact#12: Mononoke has an IQ level of 175. (Missing Shikamaru's who we all know is 200 by a few notches. Which explains why she's better than Asuma at Shogi but not as good a strategist as the Nara. But everyone is smart as different things. You can't judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree.)**


	18. Chapter 17: A Little Anger

Chapter Seventeen: A Little Anger, A Little Frustration

Mononoke rested her chin on Kakashi's chest, listening to his soft snores. The sound of his breathing relaxed her. Exhaling deeply, she turned her head slightly to look at him.

Her mind wandered, going back to the moment they reached Tazuna's household.

Ignoring everything else, she first thing she did was clean the blood and dirt off Kakashi, because heck, she was raised by him, it's only appropriate that she does the dirty work. Mononoke didn't think he would be comfortable if the others would see him without the mask. She never knew why he didn't like showing his face to others.

Then again, that's his choice. Who is she to judge?

After cleaning and bandaging his wounds, Mononoke could only stay by his side, waiting for him to wake up.

The other three teammates decided to leave them alone, scouting the area and helping Tazuna. So she lay there, her body pressed beside him, in hopes that her warmth could bring him comfort.

As she watched his sleeping face, Mononoke couldn't help but worry.

Damn idiot used his Sharingan for far too long.

But, at least they're all alive. She could only look on the bright side now. Sighing, she wriggled her way into his sleeping bag to press closer to him. It was rather large for him, and she couldn't help but wonder if he bought it because she's here. Most likely because of her recurring nightmares, she suppose. Mononoke snuggled her face into his neck, a nostalgic pose she always did when she was younger.

Suddenly, she heard his breathing quickened slightly as he murmured inaudibly. Lifting her head, Mononoke peered into his face. Did she wake him up?

His eyelids fluttered quickly, as he shifted in and out of a dream.

"Mo...nonoke...", he mumbled and said girl nudged his cheek with her nose, "I'm here." He must be having a dream. She touched her forehead against his, before breathing in again.

His scent was calming, it tasted of pine trees and loneliness. It pained her that he would smell like that. Was he lonely ever since she left? Or that he had been even before she came into his life?

Kakashi squeezed his eyes a little before his eyelids were pulled open. Mononoke lifted her head away to look at him.

The scarred eyelid shut close, sealing the Sharingan, while the other one, his normal grey eye looked around, taking in his surroundings. Mononoke felt his body tense at the alien setting but when his eye settled on her, he relaxed.

"You okay?", Mononoke asked, looking at his good eye, concern clear on her face. Kakashi chuckled, before poking her forehead, "Don't worry, scamp. I'll live." She sniffed in disdain and bumped her forehead at his temple as a scolding, "You scared me shitless."

He sighed at the vulgarity, "You're hanging out with Tsume too much that you're starting to talk like her." Mononoke gave a huff before settling her face back into her original position, into the crook of his neck, "At least I'm fun like her."

Kakashi chuckled. Silly scamp. He began to entertain himself by playing with her hair, wondering how it looked so much like moonlight. He heard her sigh deeply in contentment and he couldn't help but smile.

Slowly, his mind went to other things. About how she managed to seamlessly copy Zabuza's cloning jutsu and how she managed to react so smoothly. And how much danger she had put herself in to.

"Hey, scamp.", Kakashi muttered softly, lifting his head slightly and she hummed in reply.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and pulled her closer, the brat's body warmth soothing him, "Don't put yourself in harm's way like that again."

He almost protested when she pull herself from his neck so she could glare at him. Oh boy, he knew this was coming.

"I did it for my team. Isn't that what you taught us?", she said, narrowing her eyes. Kakashi exhaled and closed his eye as he plopped his head back against the soft pillow, "I know. But I almost lost you. Zabuza could have killed you."

Mononoke shook her head and snorted in disbelief, "If I didn't do what I did, I would have lost _you_. Running away wasn't an option."

Kakashi didn't reply but his face hid a pained expression. Mononoke knew. She could sense it on him.

The girl sighed and pressed her forehead against his cheek gently, "I don't want to lose anyone. So if I think I can save you, I will. Even if I can't, I will still try. You can't stop me from saving people I love." They were silent for a few moments and Mononoke thought that he was mad at her.

Quite the opposite actually. Kakashi was proud.

"That's my girl.", Kakashi finally spoke as he pressed his chin on her head.

XXX

"How are you feeling, sensei?", Sakura asked. The other three were back from a day's work.

"Eh, I've been better. It's probably going to take me a week to recover.", Kakashi said as he tried to push himself up. Mononoke stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Don't move if you know what's good for you."

He looked at her for a moment, amusement in his eyes but he obeyed, sliding back into his sleeping bag. She's acting like him when she was sick. It's a decent change.

"Look, sensei. Your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts too much of a strain on you, maybe it's not worth it.", Sakura added again, slightly worried. Kakashi chuckled, "Sorry for worrying you."

Mononoke couldn't help but have mixed feelings over Sakura's concern. Well, Kakashi's their sensei, it makes sense she would get worried. But the smaller girl couldn't help but feel a little annoyed because the pink haired kunoichi cared for Kakashi a little too much for her liking. Call it a jealousy issue but that's how she is.

"Well, he did take out one of the most powerful assassin. We should be safe for the time being.", Tazuna chimed in cheerfully, hoping to light up the mood.

Everyone settled around the worn out Jounin as they began to discuss about tracker ninjas.

That's when Kakashi realized something. Turning to Mononoke, he asked softly, "You knew something was wrong, didn't you?" He watched hopelessly as the girl bit her lip, "I wasn't sure. I thought I was being lunatic at first, like the aftermath from the battle. But now when I think about it, he felt... strange."

Kakashi groaned a little as he plopped his head back on the pillow, continuing where he left off, "As I was saying, tracker ninjas deal with the body on the spot, leaving no room for error." Then, he fell silent.

"Why is that so important?", Sakura asked curiously and the tired sensei sighed. Just as he was about to speak, Mononoke replied for him, "There are too many secrets in a ninja's body. Secrets from his village. If his corpse falls in the wrong hands, whoever who is cutting him up will understand their jutsus and use them against his village. That's why Trackers always dipose of a body on the spot." She stopped then open her mouth to say more, then decided against it and instead, she looks at her comrades for a moment before turning away.

A heavy silence fell. Naruto and Sakura looked from Mononoke to Kakashi, both confused at the look on their faces.

Kakashi had one of tired frustration, while Mononoke was also frustrated but she looked as if she was going to wring somebody's neck instead.

Deciding to ask the safer one of the duo, Sakura leaned over to Kakashi, "What's wrong, sensei? You killed Zabuza, right?"

"No, we didn't.", a gloomy voice replied and they turned to Sasuke. His eyes were on Mononoke, however, "That boy didn't dispose Zabuza immediately. Instead, he took off."

The moonlight haired girl nodded as she looked over at Duckbutt. He catches up pretty quick.

"Bingo.", she replied, trying to add some lightness to her voice, "Tracker boy just up and left. Which means there's a high possibility that he's working with Zabuza. He just saved Zabuza right from under our noses." But the forced lightness was gone as Mononoke scowled, "But that would mean he's been watching us. Then he knows what we're capable of."

"And they can plan a counter attack to destroy us.", Kakashi added, slightly pleased that Mononoke already thought it through as she went. Kids just grow up so fast.

Tazuna butts into the conversation, his voice tinged with worry, "That means they're coming back? What if they come before the bridge if finished?"

"Oh, don't worry. I managed to damage Zabuza enough that he might take three weeks to recover.", Kakashi's eyes curved cheerfully.

"But those senbons... The boy must've known acupunture. He can cut down the recovery time for Zabuza by half.", Mononoke pointed out. You can never be too careful. Kakashi nodded, "Then you guys must get ready by then."

"It won't work! Whatever you do, it won't work!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the source of the voice. A little boy stood at the doorway, his eyes glaring.

"Ah, Inari!", Tazuna called jovially and the boy ran to him with open arms. Mononoke watched in silence as his mother reprimanded him. He looks like a total spoilt brat. Tch. Mononoke gritted her teeth slightly. She hates spoilt brats.

"Mom, don't you see? They're all going to die! Gato's going to come and he's going to kill them!", the boy accused, his voice whiny.

Naruto shot up and protested, "What do you think you're saying, kid? Do you know what a super ninja is? That's me, only better! Whoever this Gato is, I'm going to defeat him, dattebayo!"

"Tch, you're just filled with stupid ideas if you think you can beat Gato!", Inari shot back. Mononoke felt herself snapped.

"Kid, you don't have the right to say whether we die or not!", Mononoke shot up, almost growling at the boy in annoyance. The kid stiffened in fear at the sight of Mononoke glaring at him.

"Mononoke.", Kakashi warned but she pretends she didn't hear him, "I hate brats like you that think you know it all. Listen up, whiny baby. We're going to be staying here until the bridge is done so you better show some manners!"

"You act like you're so great, but you're not! You're going to die! All of you!", Inari argued. Anger boiled in Mononoke as she started to walk towards him but Sakura managed to get up in time to hold her, "Mononoke, he's just a kid."

"You barely know us, and you have the absolute guts to tell us that we'll die like flies?", Mononoke growled softly as she glowered at the boy. Her look was so ferocious even Sasuke felt a chill in his bones.

"Until you can drag yourself from that pitiful state you're in, you can't tell me what I can or cannot do.", she spat before shrugging Sakura off and stomping out from the room, leaving everyone looking at her retreating back in bewilderment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't get it, Kakashi-sensei! What good will this training do? We still can't beat Zabuza!", Sakura exclaimed and Kakashi sighed. This is going to take forever if she keeps asking questions instead of doing the actual thing.

He was hanging upside down from a tree branch on his crutches. Mononoke watched her ex-guardian, her eyes sparkling. "This is the flying thing, right?", she asked and all eyes turned to her.

 _'Huh? Flying?'_ , Naruto thought as he watched Mononoke. What is she talking about?

"Correct.", Kakashi smiled at the girl.

Her mood had gotten considerably better after he talked to her about her attitude before. Kakashi understood the spitfire's dislike to being belittled but Inari was just a child. After some soft reprimanding later, Mononoke even apologized for her actions, not to Inari, but to his mother and grandfather. But only after some bribery, of course.

On the bright side, it's an improvement, really. Before that, Mononoke would rather hang herself than say sorry. Maybe the Naras' were a good influence on her. After all, she's as stubborn as a granite cliff. Once she thinks she's right, there's no way in hell she would back down. Kakashi worries that it might cause her downfall one day.

Mononoke grinned widely at Kakashi's confirmation. Finally, he's teaching her how to fly! How long she had had waited for this!

Kakashi watched in amusement as Mononoke amped up, trying to convince her team to do the exercise. The little ball of energy was ecstatic with the news. Well, he did promised her that he would teach her to 'fly', ever since the day they met. It was like it was only yesterday when she was on his back, giggling happily as he sped through the trees.

The young sensei threw four kunais at his students' feet, "Use these to mark your limit. From there, you can improve." All four Genins picked up their respective kunais and quickly obeyed, each choosing the tree they would climb.

Of course, it wasn't easy for them at first.

Naruto kept falling from the tree and hitting his head.

Sasuke used too much chakra on the first try and made a dent.

Mononoke fared worse. She caused a hole and got her foot stuck. Second time she tried it, she froze a part of the tree bark.

Sakura got it after a few tries. "Well, it seems that Sakura had the best chakra control.", Kakashi praised and the other tree who were still on the ground just groaned. Well, two of them. The Uchiha just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

But fortunately, all three Genins were as stubborn as mules and kept on trying.

Kakashi watched with mirth as Mononoke got her foot stuck in the tree again. She yelped as her body hung down from the bark, her arms waving around frantically, trying to keep her balance, "Dammit!" Kakashi was chuckling at the sight. Mononoke is such a klutz sometimes, it's hilarious. But he stopped chortling in the next moment.

"Hold still, idiot.", Sasuke groaned as he plunged the kunai close to her. Using it as a support, the Uchiha held on to the tree. Once he was secured, he gripped her ankle.

Mononoke bends her body forward, her face comical with fear, "What do you think you're doing, Duckbutt?!" The boy glared at her in annoyance, although Mononoke swore she saw his mouth twitched up, "Helping you out. Unless you want to get stuck to this tree forever."

"I can do it myself! It's fine, I swear!", she resisted. The Uchiha obliged but he stays there, watching her trying to wrench her foot out. Once she realized she was truly absolutely stuck, Mononoke groaned as she hung from her foot, "Okay, maybe I do need your help."

Sasuke smirked and placed a firm hand on her leg, "That wasn't so hard, is it?" The girl shot him a glowering look, although her glare quickly turned fearful. He tugged once and she yelped, "WOAH. WAIT!"

Sasuke stopped and raised an eyebrow at her

"But if you pull it like that...", Mononoke whined. Her foot seemed pretty deep into the tree. She felt bad for the poor plant.

"Do you have a better idea?", Sasuke asked grumpily.

"...No."

"Then we'll have to do it this way."

"But- AGGHHH!", Mononoke yelled out of surprise when Sasuke ripped her foot out of the hole in the tree. She would have fell to the ground had he not still hold on to her ankle.

So her current position was quite blush worthy, even for the stoic Uchiha. He can see her underwear through her pants in this angle. "Drop me already, pervert!", Mononoke cried, pressing against her shorts when she spotted his slightly red cheeks.

"Hmph, whatever.", Sasuke uttered before releasing her.

A neat turn and Mononoke landed on all fours before glaring up at the tree. She watched as Sasuke pulled out his kunai from the tree and landed cleanly beside her. Mononoke continued glaring at him even as he stood up. The two teammates looked at each other for a long moment.

"Thanks, Duckbutt.", Mononoke finally uttered and he snorted before turning away, walking back to his tree.

 _He could at least nod!_ Mononoke grumbled under her breath as she continued training. Rude blackbird.

 _'Well, it's a good thing Sakura left for a toilet break. She might throw a fit if she saw what happened. Since she likes Sasuke and all that. Girls nowadays...'_ , Kakashi thought to himself wearily. If he wasn't in such a bad shape, he would be the first one to get Mononoke out of the tree. Kakashi didn't really like the idea of the Uchiha helping his kid out.

Oh well, let's just say she has a good teammate.

At least that's what Kakashi told himself as he watched Sasuke carefully.

XXXXX

Mononoke sighed as she watched the two boys ate like they had been on a deserted island for three months. Maybe they got their heads hit too many times that they've got a few screws loose now. Naruto and Sasuke had been practically rivalling against each other for everything since they got here. Correction, ever since the tree climbing training. Sakura already got the hang of it so Kakashi said she's excused from the training to keep an eye on Tazuna.

The three of them, Mononoke, Sasuke and Naruto, however, still need more practice.

"I want some more!", both boys stood up and glared at each other. Two seconds later, they began puking. Mononoke sighed again as Sakura told them off loudly. These guys are going to be the death of her one day.

Rubbing his face, Sasuke glared over the table, "I have to eat."

Naruto mirrored him and agreed, "I have to eat more than him. That's the only way I can get stronger." Before they started eating again, Mononoke glared at the two boys and said lowly, "You waste food one more time, I'll make you eat your own vomit."

Naruto and Sasuke gulped at the look on her face. The duo obediently began to eat like normal human beings. Sakura blinked and looked at Mononoke.

Right, at least that's sorted out.

After the meal, Tsunami began washing the dishes as Sakura got up from the chair, walking around the house as she let her food digest. She spotted the photo on the wall and pointed out, "Excuse me, this picture is torn. Is there a reason for that?" She turned around slightly looking at the kid, "Inari, you were glancing at this picture this whole time. But this person's face got torn out. It's kind of strange, isn't it?"

 _Oh my Kami, Sakura, you don't just ask someone why their family picture is torn.,_ Mononoke groaned inwardly. The bridge builder's family smell depressed and hurt. Way to go, flower girl.

"That's my husband.", Tsunami replied tartly, as if it was the end of the conversation. However, Tazuna added softly, "They used to call him a hero in this land." Inari leaped from his seat before rushing out of the house. Tsunami called for him and just as she got to the door, she glared at her father, "You know you're not supposed to say that in front of him!" Then even she went out of the house, leaving Team Seven with the bridge builder.

"So, is there a story to all this?", Kakashi asked inquiringly and before they knew it, Tazuna began to tell them the whole sob story about the courageous man and this spineless country.

Mononoke couldn't help but feel disgusted yet sympathetic to this sorry place. She disliked weakness and timidity, that's one thing. But this land doesn't have a leader to guide them. Humans are sociable creatures and need a head, an alpha or they'll crumble. So that's a reason for their meekness. On top of that, there's a rich asshole who thinks money is everything and kills everyone that comes in his way.

No wonder this place is a mess.

Naruto stood up on wobbly legs, clenching his teeth with effort. "You need to rest, Naruto!", Sakura called after him and he said in a determined voice, "I'm going to show him! I'm going to show him that there's such thing as a hero!"

XXXXXXXX

"Good morning!", Sakura greeted, her face still drowsy. In between mouths of food, Tazuna asked, "Where's Naruto? The kid's not here."

"Huh, he's still probably training since yesterday night.", Sakura pointed out haughtily, "He's going to die if he keeps that up. You know, from chakra exhaustion and all that."

"Sakura's right, you know. The idiot is probably dead somewhere.", Mononoke pointed out, swallowing her last mouthful of food. Sasuke, who was sitting beside her, got up and began to make way to the door.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?", Sakura asked and he turned his head slightly, "I'm going for a walk."

"Wait up, Duckbutt. I'm coming too with you too.", Mononoke said as she wiped her mouth with a tissue before catching up to the Uchiha.

"But we haven't even ate yet..", Sakura trailed off as she saw the two empty plates of food.

That was fast.

XXX

Sasuke walked on with Mononoke trotting beside him, her hands laced behind her head casually. As much as he didn't want to, Sasuke's eyes kept flicking towards the girl.

It wasn't like her to tag along. Especially with him.

Suddenly, she sighed before relaxing her arms, dropping them to her sides, "Stop looking at me like that or else your eyeballs will get stuck halfway."

Sasuke harrumphed in denial before turning his attention to the road. He wasn't sure where he was going but he's definitely not going to admit it out loud. The reason the Uchiha came out for a 'walk' was to look for the blonde idiot. It's going to be annoying if he gets eaten up by vultures.

"So, what do you want to ask me?", Mononoke prodded but the Uchiha didn't answer her.

"Oh, come on, Duckbutt. Stop moping and tell me.", she tried again and Sasuke almost smirked wide when he gave her a comeback, "I have a name, you know. And I only answer to that name. Not half-assed clicks."

Mononoke stopped in her tracks as she watched the Uchiha continued walking proudly.

He copied her line!

She felt her mouth twitched into a large grin before she ran to catch up with him, "Woah, roll back the attitude, Uchiha. You're scaring me."

"Tch, finally.", Sasuke countered and she laughed. He felt his belly warmed a little at the sound.

"Right, I must be rubbing off on you. That's good. At least you'll talk more from now on.", Mononoke said cheerfully.

"Who ever said I would do that?", he replied and the girl grinned at him, "Sarcasm definitely fits you better than gloom, Duckbutt." He rolled his eyes at her, "Right. And silence fits you better than chattering."

Mononoke couldn't help but laugh at this. It's nice to see Duckbutt opening up more.

"Keep it coming, Uchiha, and I might just call you by your first name."

XXXX

 **Lots of Inari bashing here. BUT IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE. I NEVER DID APPRECIATE THE KID BEING SUCH A BRAT. But, Mononoke seems like a prick too. Even I wouldn't scold a kid like that. OR WOULD I? Then again, he deserved it. HEH. Hey, don't look at me like that, at least she apologized.**

 **ANYWAY LOOKY HERE. Mono and Duck Prince are getting along quite well! /gasp COULD IT BE? Nah, who am I kidding? This is a ShikaOC fic, amirite? OR AM I? /ebil laughter.**

 **Fact#13: Mononoke is an Aries. (Quick trivia, Kakashi and Shikamaru are Virgos and Kiba is a Cancer. I try to keep them in line with their zodiac personalities but then again, Kishimoto-sensei probably thought that one through already.)**


	19. Chapter 18: Ice and Tears

Chapter Eighteen: Ice and Tears

When they found Naruto, he was talking to a girl.

At least that's what Sasuke thought she was. But Mononoke could sense the underlying scent of their new company as the "girl" got up and bid Naruto goodbye.

As 'she' passed them, a familiar breath of ice drifted to Mononoke's nose.

A smile came to her face as she falls behind Sasuke. If anyone was paying any attention to her at that moment, they would have noticed the slight change of color to Mononoke. It was as if there were waves of colours rolling through her body, like water on ice, before her entire being was muted.

It seems she'll greet Naruto later. In her real body.

X

Haku walked on, wary but relaxed as he tread on through the forest. A bird landed on his shoulder, singing him a song. That exchange with the blonde ninja was quite intriguing.

"So, how's Zabuza doing?", a voice asked cheerily.

Haku stopped. All of his senses heightened immediately at the intruder's presence. Although it wasn't hostile, Haku didn't dropped his guard.

"Better. How about Sharingan No Kakashi?", he replied gently, revealing no tension. He wondered how she managed to sneak up on him to the last moment. This so-called 'lousy' ninja seemed quite skilled to do so.

"Eh, okay, I guess. He's in a pretty bad shape after the fight.", Mononoke admitted, shrugging casually as she stepped from behind a tree. Leaning against the bark, she tilted her head to look at the basket in his hand, "Are those for Zabuza?"

"That would be correct.", he replied.

"Oh, come on. We aren't fighting today. Relax. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so just now.," Mononoke groaned and Haku retracted the senbons from his hands. It seems she has keen senses as well, he mused inwardly.

"Those herbs are pretty strong though. Was he hurt quite bad?", Mononoke asked and Haku, for the first time in his life, was not sure if she was sincere or not.

She seemed genuinely concerned.

"Some.", Haku managed and Mononoke walked closer to him, obviously unafraid, "Sorry about that. I know your fight wasn't with us. Gato hired you to kill Tazuna." The girl tiled her head at him, her eyes gentle, "Which is kinda confusing. Why don't you kill Gato instead? Rich powerful men can be high class jerks, if you asked me."

Haku didn't understand why the Leaf ninja would apologize in such an honest tone. She could've died that day. After all, he was watching.

"It's confidential.", he said finally. No, he would not let his guard down. Her kindness would mean nothing to him in a real fight.

"Right, sorry for asking. I mean, we're enemies. You can't tell me what's your plan. It ruins the fun.", Mononoke shrugged and smiled widely at him, "Besides, what I'm really here for... Is because of you and why you breathe like ice, not your plans with Zabuza on the tiny man."

Haku couldn't stop his eyes from widening in surprise as he turned to look at her.

Seafoam eyes stared at him curiously, in a way a puppy looks at something new, unsure whether it is friend or foe. "You have the power to wield ice, am I right?", her voice was sure and confident but she still asked anyway. He noticed how her nostrils flare slightly and her lips pulled back a little, revealing her canines.

Haku watched her, his determination a little shaky.

"What do you mean?", Haku demanded softly as he took a step closer to her. Mononoke blinked in surprise at the hunger in his eyes. He watched her silently as she cocked her head a little slyly, "I don't understand what you don't understand."

"How do you know I know ice jutsus?", he asked and Mononoke noticed how quickly he managed to mask his emotions. Maybe she hit a raw spot.

"It's because you and I have something in common. I've never met another ice user before.", Mononoke admitted.

Tilting her head, Mononoke sniffed again, doing a double take, "But yours... It's so much more different than mine."

Haku noticed a slight change in the girl as she turned serious. She gave out a wise and secretive vibe as she edged closer to him. Is this the same sarcastic girl a few minutes before?

Cautiously, slowly, she took his hand. Seeing that he hasn't killed her yet, Mononoke took a step further and pressed her palms against his.

"How so?", Haku breathed as he watched this transpired.

A smile, "Well, your ice beats a steady rhythm, like a heart. It's in your blood.", she brought their hands up to eye level and the space between their hands began to glow a light blue. Mononoke watched their hands with fascination. The way her ice reacted to his was conflicting, as if they didn't like each other. Haku must've felt it too, because he stiffened.

A small blast of cold air burst from their palms, soft echoes of frost rolling in the wind. Although that happened, the both of them had their hands still pressed against each other.

"Whilst I... My ice comes from my soul.", Mononoke continued as her eyes drifted to Haku's, seafoam against dark oak, "Tell me, how does your ice react to you?"

He blinked at the absurdity in her question. She lifted her hand away and the glow vanished, "Mine comes naturally, like breathing. The frost tingles in my spirit before flowing outwards, appearing in the outside world, so soft, you'd think they're ghosts."

"Mine...", Haku started slowly, unsure how to describe it as she did, "It's in my blood, like you said. It comes from my chakra, my jutsus, to come into being." She nodded, the mysterious aura dissipating and she revert back to her usual bombastic self, lacing her hands behind her head, "Meh, every ice user must've a different feel, I guess. We're all individuals, not clones. We can't have everything the same. It's boring."

Haku managed a small smile, "I see. But that was quite interesting, wasn't it?" Mononoke gave him a wolfish grin, "Yup!" She blinked in realization and looked down at the basket of herbs in his hand, "Well, you better get those to Zabuza."

He followed her gaze and nodded, "Indeed I must." Looking back to her politely, Haku smiled a little wider, "It's very nice to meet you..."

"Mononoke. My name is Mononoke.", she replied when he faltered. Shrugging, she grinned, "I'm clanless. So, no last name." He dipped his head, "Haku." Her smile was brilliant, "We'll meet up soon enough, Haku. So...", she took a step back, her smile slightly fading, "Until our last battle. May the best ice wielder win."

Haku nodded, "Indeed."

Just as he was about to turn and leave, Mononoke piped up again, "Hey, Haku?" The feminine boy turned back slightly, looking at her curiously.

"Just because I respect you, doesn't mean I wouldn't kill you."

She was looking at him seriously now. A breeze picked up and their hair danced in the wind. The sound of leaves shuffling against the wind echoed into their ears.

"If you ever hurt my friends, I will not hesitate to destroy you."

XXXXXXXX

"A few more days and the bridge will be finished. I have to thank you all for that.", Tazuna announced proudly as all of them sat around the table. Tsunami looked at the Konoha ninjas with gratitude as she cleared away the dishes, "You've all done really well, but you still need to be careful." Mononoke nodded her thanks as Tsunami took her bowl.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you this, but I haven't got the chance until now...", the bridge builder started, looking quite flustered, "Even after I lied, you lot remain by my side, protecting me. Why did you stay?" It's quite clear he was bothered by this.

Well, he's aware he was quite a bossy old jerk, but he couldn't help it. For a moment, the old bridge builder didn't actually expected the Konoha shinobi to hang around any longer.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, the cowardness cannot survive.", Kakashi said simply, causing the father and daughter to look at him in confusion. "That's a quote from the First.", Kakashi quickly explained.

Mononoke noticed a change in the atmosphere and turned to Inari. The child had big, fat tears rolling down his eyes.

"B-But why?"

All eyes turned to him in surprise. The boy leaped from his seat, slamming his hands on the table, "All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato's got a whole army, they'll beat you down and destroy you! These cool things you say, they don't mean anything! No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose!"

"It's not going to be like that for me, got that?!", Naruto said as he turned his head away, denying. Mononoke gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists against her thighs.

"Why don't you just shut up! Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country! You're just butting in! You're always laughing and goofing off! You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!", Inari shouted, his tears rolling down his face pathetically.

Mononoke looked away, her shoulders shivering with anger. Kakashi watched her silently as she held her tongue. It must be taking every ounce of her will not to bite.

"Listen to yourself. All you do is whine and complain all day, like some sorry victim. You're nothing but a coward!", Naruto stated harshly, and got up from his seat, his back slumped away from them. "Naruto! You went too far!", Sakura shouted at his retreating back but he left the house without another word.

"Sorry about that. Naruto can be quite harsh sometimes...", Kakashi said.

Inari rubbed his eyes, interrupting Kakashi's apology as he sobbed, "Y-you're all just talk! You don't know anything!"

Finally, Mononoke couldn't take it anymore. No one shows disrespect to Kakashi. Not while she's around.

She stood up, her eyes on the table as she spat bitterly, "Oh, boo hoo! You think you're the only one in this world with a sob story?! Wake up, warrior princess! There are plenty of other people out here who's probably worse off than you!" She looked up, her eyes dry with anger, "You say we're doing useless training? Look in the mirror, snotty brat! You think all your crying makes you any better than us? Yeah, maybe in a brat contest!" Mononoke shook her head in disgust, "The only one I see in this pathetic land who is actually trying to do something useful is your Grandpa. Your wallowing self-pity disgust me."

With that, she stomped out, leaving the house in silence.

Kakashi's eye was still on the door as he let out a heavy sigh. At least she got it off her chest. Kakashi turned back to the boy, who was still snivelling horribly. Now he had to deal with all this. Oh well.

Sasuke got up and left the table, his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?", Sakura piped up. Everyone seems to be in such a bad mood today.

"Outside.", was his short and tart answer as he closed the door behind him.

When he got out of the damn house, Sasuke turned his head to the left, then to the right. Finally he decided his path and followed it. As he walked, he thought about what Naruto and Mononoke said. Sure, he's seen Mononoke's spiteful side before, but Naruto looked very different today. It's as if-

A soft sound of water splashing grabbed his attention.

Tentatively, he moved towards the sound, all his senses on full alert. Although it was deep inside the forest, Sasuke was sure he heard it well and clear.

As he went deeper into the trees, he spotted a strange blue glow shining through the forest, its light getting brighter the closer he got. Finally, he heard the sounds of running water and realised he was close to a river. Sasuke moved quickly, hoping to find either one of those two idiots. They better not be in any trouble.

When he got close enough to finally see the rushing water, he spotted a figure sitting at its banks.

Moving behind a tree, he watched silently, assessing the person and wondering why the water was glowing as if it has a life of its own. There was no moonlight tonight, so where is the light coming from?

Whoever the person was, there were some of the forest animals beside them.

Strangely, many of the animals were canines. Foxes, wild dogs, a small pack of wolves. A lone owl hooted in the treetops before swooping to the figure's shoulder. They turned their head and spoke to the owl.

That's when Sasuke relaxed.

Mononoke giggled as the owl preened her ears and nudged it with her forehead. Secured, Sasuke moved away from the tree and walked closer to her.

The foxes pricked up their ears and scuttled off the moment they saw him. The wolves were on the opposite side of the river so they lay there, watching him with wise, amber eyes. A wild dog barked once, a signal to its pack and they moved away as a few other wood animals scittered off to safety.

Sasuke heard her clicked her tongue, her back was still facing him as she scratched the owl's rotated neck, "Whoever you are, I suggest you leave now. I'm not in a pleasant mood."

He smirked as he reply, "Me neither."

As he got closer, the owl continued staring at him with unblinking eyes, giving him an eerie feel. But the owl didn't do anything as Sasuke sat down beside his teammate so it's a good thing, he suppose.

"What're you doing here, Duck Prince?", Mononoke snorted before nudging the owl to her other shoulder so she could talk to Sasuke.

"Escaping from the house. The kid is being a little too rowdy.", he replied and she giggled, her moodiness hidden, "Little might be an understatement, don't you think?"

Sasuke smirked at her, "Someone looks happy."

Returning his smirk, Mononoke kicked her leg up in his direction, sending a spray of water to his face, "Water makes everyone happy." The boy rubbed the water from his eyes and glowered at her, "Do that again, and I'l kill you." The death threat just made her laugh, "Oh please. When am I ever afraid of what you say, Ducky?" She kicked another spray at him.

"Now, you're going to get it.", Sasuke retorted, taking off his shoes. Mononoke watch him curiously as he dipped his legs into the water.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. The water was pleasantly cool. He never noticed it before, but there were fishes swimming happily at their feet. Some even nibbled his toes.

"Told you water makes everyone happy.", Mononoke mused as he moved his legs in circles, causing ripples to the water and blurring the view of the river depths. Sasuke looked up and around the river, his previous thought about the river's light still left unanswered. But he didn't ask out loud. Mononoke seemed to know what he was looking for though because she grinned at him, "The river glows if you ask nicely, you know."

The Uchiha gave her a look and she burst out laughing, "I'm not joking! Here, I'll show you."

He watched as she dipped her hand into the water, swirling her fingers inside the river's watery heart. Sasuke watched in silent awe as the water began to glow brighter and Mononoke flicked her hand, sending the light into other parts of the water. She turned back to him, still grinning, "See? You try!"

He still has that look of disbelief and she rolled her eyes, "Don't ruin the fun, clown."

She took his hand and gently tug him. Her touch was comforting, soothing, and Sasuke obliged reluctantly, following her. Mononoke took his hand into the water and he felt a tingle through his skin.

Suddenly, the water around their hands began to glow and with Mononoke's aid, Sasuke managed to nudge to light around the water. "I told you so.", Mononoke said triumphantly, grinning at him. Sasuke snorted and pushed her face away. She laughed and splashed some water at him again. Annoyed, Sasuke kicked water in her face in spite. The owl didn't like the water, it seems, as it hooted and lifted off from Mononoke's shoulder to the safety of the trees. But Mononoke didn't see it coming so the water washed over her open mouth, causing her to splutter and gag.

That's when she heard an alien sound.

It started out as a snort, before a soft cough then as she looked up in bewilderment, she almost thought she just died and went to distorted heaven.

Sasuke was clutching his stomach, chortling like a kid. Mononoke continued staring at him as he laughed, her eyes as wide as saucers. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and turned to her, a smile still on his face.

"Wow.", Mononoke mused aloud as she scooted closer to the Uchiha, who froze at the look in her eyes. They were sparkling like diamonds, the light of the river reflecting in those seafoam orbs. "Now, that, is something I don't see everyday."

"Don't get use to it. It's not happening again.", Sasuke replied quickly and Mononoke giggled, "And you're blushing too!? Man, this must be my lucky day!" Her teasing only made the boy more flustered. He tried to get up but she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Okay, okay. Don't be so prissy. It was just a joke!" He snorted before relaxing again, "Tell this to anyone and I'll kill you."

She smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah, sure. Anything you want, princess."

XXXXXXXXX

Mononoke squeezed her eyes opened.

It was in the middle of the night.

Her eyes darted around nervously before relaxing a little. Kakashi was hugging her protectively, his body pressed against her back. She realized she was shivering so she leaned against him even closer, so close she felt her heartbeat slowing down to match his. She exhaled deeply before looking over at the sleeping bodies closeby.

The first time Team Seven saw the two of them snuggling like this, no one really commented on the issue. It's like they accept the weirdness of the situation where their sensei cuddles their teammate to sleep. Well, of course, they were told the reason why Mononoke needed Kakashi. The nightmares still haunted her, no matter where she goes.

Even in the safety of Kakashi's arms.

Mononoke shivered again. She didn't remember what the nightmare was about, thank heavens, but she felt a chill in her bones.

A hand stroked her head, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Bad dreams, scamp?"

Mononoke moved a little so she could look at Kakashi, "I can't go back to sleep."

Kakashi nodded in understanding and pressed his forehead against hers, "Just lie down for awhile. I'm here." She sighed and turned around in his embrace before hugging him back, "Something's wrong."

She watched as he stifled a yawn, his eye droopy, as he asked her, "What is it?"

Mononoke just smiled before kissing his nose, "Never mind. Go back to sleep." He's tired. No point in worrying him any further.

Kakashi pulled her closer, "Are you sure? I can stay up with you, if you want." She shook her head and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, "Yeah. Good night."

She waited until his breathing began to even out and his arms began to slack. Kakashi was a quiet sleeper so she had to listened very closely to make sure he was in a deep sleep.

Once she confirmed he was out, Mononoke wriggled her way out of Kakashi's warm body as gently as she could. The moment she managed to escape without anyone's notice, she padded softly out of the room, then out of the house.

XXXXXXXX

Sitting on a tree, Mononoke used her kunai to carve something out of a bark of wood. She was waiting. Very patiently.

Finally, there was a slight change in the air. A smile ghosted her lips. They're back.

The moment the claws came crashing down, Mononoke was already gone. The Demon Brothers looked this way and that, looking for her.

"Oh, look! Twiddledee and Twiddledum is back. What can I do for you lovely folks this pleasant morning?", Mononoke asked. The duo looked up to see her crouched on a branch like a cat, a few branches above them. She tilted her head and grinned, "I hope the poison wasn't too harsh on you. I did add a little something in it, for extra measure."

"You bitch. I'm going to make you pay for what you did.", one of the brothers said menacingly and Mononoke shook her head, clicking her tongue in the same way a mother does to a child, "Temper, temper. We really must fix that. Tell me, what effect did it have on you? Not diarrheoa, I hope."

Both brothers growled, indirectly confirming the comment, and Mononoke giggled, "Bingo. Must burn like fire, doesn't it?"

"Let's get her!", one of them commanded and both Chunins were on to her, claws flashing, steel gleaming.

All Mononoke did at first was ran away, escaping the death traps easily as she continued taunting them. Each mockery made them angrier and more frustrated. Their synchronisation began to go offbeat. Mononoke grinned when she noticed it. She was on those 'your mom' taunts.

"Your mom must've been so ugly, when she went into the haunted mansion, she came out with a job application.", Mononoke laughed as one of the brothers missed her terribly and almost lost his balance. "I mean, you're both wearing masks! Why, did you get the mutated genes to look like dead fish?", another mean comment and both brothers tried to chain her, but she leaped out of the way.

"Shut... The... Fuck... UP!", the brothers roared in exasperation as they slashed at her, missing each time.

Finally, Mononoke spotted a weak spot and grabbed one of the brothers by the throat. Flipping herself over him, she landed on his back, her fingers around his neck. Suddenly, ice spurted out before spreading like a disease. When it was done, the assassin was encased in ice, his eyes darting around fearfully. All of this transpired in mere seconds.

The other brother didn't realized he was dragging a block of ice around until he tried to jump. He whipped his head around and could only stare in horror as the ice flowed up the chain that locked him together with his sibling.

His cries of terror was silence as the ice captured him.

Mononoke landed softly a few ways from them.

"And your momma probably did a bad job at teaching the both of you."

Suddenly, Mononoke froze and turned around at the rough direction of the bridge. She felt the hairs on her body stand up in fear.

"Kakashi."

XXX

 **AND THERE WE GO. Hahahha, Momo is such an ass sometimes.**

 **Sorry, guys, this chapter is kind of short. BUT NOT TO WORRY. I AM WORKING AS FAST AS I CAN. Next chapter would be pretty intense. Spolier alert, there's going to be a reveal of the deities of Mono's past.**

 **SO STAY TUNED!**

 **Fact#14: There are only three people who have seen Mononoke cry. Kakashi, obviously. Shikamaru, the first time when they got beaten up. And Kiba, always after she gets picked on by the other kids. (She would only let her tears flow when they're alone together.) [SO IT'S A PRETTY RARE SIGHT TO THE OTHERS.]**


	20. Chapter 19: Truth and Dreams

**RIGHT. I rewrote this chapter because the previous one is total bollocks. I swear, I was so darn tired while writing this that I accidentally upload it. I swear. Okay, as an author, it's the dumbest excuse but screw me. I usually update a chapter after the third or fourth revision or so because I'm an indecisive f**ker. SO THEN. NEW AND REVISED VERSION. HERE WE GO. (My apologies that I'm such an ass sometimes. LOVE YOU THO)**

Chapter Nineteen: Truth and Dreams

Mononoke felt a numbness in her body as she leaped from tree to tree.

Call it a hunch, if you may. After living with the Copy Ninja for so long, Mononoke picked up a lot of perks from him, such as his knack for getting things right. Both of their six sense are impeccable, to say the least.

After making Demon Brothers popsicles, she felt something went wrong and it points at the general direction of the bridge.

 _Idiot Kakashi! Don't tell me he's gone to the bridge! He's just recovered!,_ Mononoke grumbled mentally.

If she finds him fighting Zabuza, it's not going to be pretty.

Suddenly, the scent of death assailed her nostrils and she swung to a stop. Landing on a branch softly, Mononoke looked around and froze.

A dead boar lay on a familiar path, the neighbouring trees slashed and cut up, leaving a messy trail. A trail that leads to Tazuna's house. Mononoke jumped closer to the crime site, sniffing and poking around. Naruto's scent also lingers here, covered up by the dank odour of blood and rotting meat. Her head snapped up and she gritted her teeth.

Kakashi is in trouble, but so might Naruto. She's far closer to the bridge builder's home than the bridge. Bah, screw this. She'll check up on Naruto first before they go on to the bridge. Kakashi would just need to wait.

Curse her for leaving the house in the middle of the night!

Mononoke was scouting through the land until dawn and soon till noon before she met the dumb Chunins, so she didn't know what's going on. It was weird that Naruto had double back to the house. Did they knew? Then what about the hunch? Did Kakashi and the others had a head start? _Oh stop it!,_ Mononoke growled. There's no time to think!

Mononoke began to make a beeline to the bridge. The best bet she has is that Zabuza is here and he's at the bridge. Whatever is going on back at the house, it's not dangerous for Naruto. Or is it? What is Haku targeted the house? You never know.

Mononoke groaned and swerved back, aiming back to the house.

When she got there, she spotted Naruto talking to Inari and she landed neatly beside them.

Naruto and Inari jumped at her arrival but quickly relaxed when they realized it was her. Mononoke tilted her head and grinned, "So, what did I miss?"

Naruto pumped his fist at his teammate, "I took down those two samurais! Piece o' cake!"

She turned and noticed the rolled up men, "Ah, great. I was worried when I saw the boar."

Mononoke looked back at Inari and he stiffened. What does she want? Lowering herself, Mononoke poked his forehead, "You okay, kid?" He blinked as she smiled, "Sorry about how I said those things yesterday. I was pretty harsh, wasn't I?"

Inari sniffed, his tears brimming as he shook his head, "That's okay! You're right!" He looked from Naruto to Mononoke as he rubbed his eyes, "I-I promise myself I wouldn't cry! Both of you are right! I-I'm going t-to be strong from now on!"

Naruto ruffled Inari's hair and grinned, "It's okay to cry! You're happy, aren't you?" Inari nodded as he wiped his tears away, his dark eyes shining.

Mononoke suddenly blinked, as if she remembered something, "Oh, right, why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

The question made the blonde snorted and he crossed his arms grumpily, "They didn't wake me up! They ditched me!" She blinked a few times, registering what he said before she bursts out giggling, "Okay, then. But they probably need us now."

Naruto nodded and turned to Inari, "We can leave you in charge of things now, right?"

Inari nodded to the two ninjas, "Yeah! You can count on me!" Mononoke grinned at the kid. Their words must've woken the kid from his miserable stupor.

She looked over at her friend, "Let's go."

XXXXX

Looking over to Naruto, she nodded. He grinned at her and gave a thumbs up before darting to the bridge. A grand cloud of smoke broke out, grabbing everyone's attention.

Mononoke left Naruto with the diversion part and quickly got to the opposite side of the bridge to assess the situation.

Zabuza was squaring off with Kakashi, the two Jonin facing each other. Tazuna was by himself while Sakura was a few ways off. For a moment, Mononoke couldn't see Sasuke until she drew her attention on the floating ice slabs. The Uchiha was hurt and she could see his body riddle with cuts. What's going on?

But this ice...

Mononoke's eyes snapped up.

"Haku.", she whispered when she saw the reflected images inside. Her eyes roamed the fortress of ice and she spotted the boy. His tracker mask had a deep scratch across it. Naruto did a pretty good job at pissing him off.

But what can she do now?

Turning back to the ice, she saw how the Uchiha was bleeding slightly and she clenched her fists.

It's worth a shot.

Running to the ice mirrors, Mononoke made a few hand signs. Crossing her pointer fingers with her middle finger and her palms facing the ice mirrors, Mononoke unlocked the jutsu.

"Demon Art: Ice Wolves."

Frost began swirling from her palms, before solidifying into glowing eyed wolves. A small pack appeared around her and she grinned. One of the wolves threw its head back and howled. All eyes turned to the bloodthirsty call.

"What the hell are those?" Zabuza asked, his eyes wide in bewilderment. Kakashi followed his gaze and stared. Mononoke actually used the moment where all of them are distracted before she made a move. But he's never seen that jutsu before. Did she created it by herself?

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask. That's his girl.

"It seems your boy is going to be in some trouble." Kakashi jabbed and Zabuza snorted, "You don't know what Haku is capable of. As impressive as your girly might be, she's no match to Haku."

Mononoke barked at the wolves before flicking her eyes to the mirrors. They got her message and broke into two groups, surrounding the mirrors. She fell into the pack formation before calling out.

"Gatsuga!"

Wolves and girl suddenly warped into icy hurricanes as they attacked the mirrors. Most of the ice cracked under the pressure, others just disintegrated upon contact.

Naruto lifted his hand up, covering his eyes, "What's going on?! What is that?!" Haku on the other hand, was struggling against the force of the attack.

It must be her…

"Come on, Ducky. I don't have all day.", Mononoke grinned as she appeared behind Sasuke. The boy startled at her sudden presence. Where did she come from? It was chaos around them but the space they were in was as still as in the eye of a hurricane. Mononoke giggled, "A little jumpy, are we?"

Hooking her hands under his arms, Mononoke smiled, "Hang on."

Just as she was about to leave, sharp needles stabbed her neck, arms and legs, causing her to go limp. She fell to her knees but Sasuke caught her in time, "Hey!"

"Sorry, but I must not let this go on.", Haku said as he appeared a few feet from them. The jutsu suddenly wore off, the torpedo wolves disappearing. Mononoke strained as she tried to sit up, "Dammit. How did you get through the vortex?"

"Your wolves are swift, just as fast as me. I could see their movements and slipped through." Haku replied gently and Mononoke shook her head, laughing, "Man, I did not see that coming."

"I do not wish to harm you, Mononoke. But in order to protect a certain someone, I will do what I must.", Haku said again, his voice apologetic.

Mononoke shook her head, "Don't worry about it." Nudging Sasuke away, she pulled out the needles from her body and covered frost on the open wounds, "Besides, we're both protecting those close to us. It depends who can actually pull it off."

Mononoke stood up, a little wobbly, and grinned at her fellow ice user, "Let's do this."

XXX

Sasuke panted in exhaustion and glanced at his teammate. Mononoke didn't look any better but she was smiling. What's wrong with this girl? It's like she's pulling her punches.

But then again…

Sasuke turned back to Haku.

He was going easy on them as well. Even though he's trapped them in the same ice mirror jutsu as before, it's like nothing's changed.

If this goes any further, they'll all be worn out for nothing. But wait!

Naruto's outside! Maybe he could attack from the outside and-

"Hey, you guys. I snuck in here to save you." Naruto whispered as he grinned happily to himself.

"What the hell are you doing, loser!? Think before you act! Now we're all stuck inside here!", Sasuke growled at him, glaring at the blonde idiot in disbelief. Naruto blinked and fumed, "Hey, I came in here to save you guys, and this is all the gratitude I get?!"

"Oh, shut up, both of you!", Mononoke scolded before turning back to Haku, "I thought Naruto would have attack the ice by now. But oh well, guess the plan's changed."

She made a few hand signs, "I'll just take it from here." Hands spread out before her, but instead of her palms facing outward like before, she pressed her hands together as her fingers crossed.

"Demon Art: Ice Wolves."

Again, a pack of wolves were created. They growled menacingly as they circled their mistress and her friends, frost curling from their mouths and under their ghostly paws.

"Go.", she ordered and each of them howled before charging at each individual rushing to the mirrors. The Haku images pulled out the needles and began throwing, a needle rain showering them, "Your trick won't work twice."

Mononoke created an ice shield, protecting Naruto and Sasuke from the attacks.

But it didn't faze the wolves.

Instead, the needles just passed through them. One of the wolves crashed into the mirror, destroying it. The Haku inside pulled back in surprise and the image disappeared.

Sasuke watched as Mononoke faced a palm at the ice shield above them and flung it at a mirror, destroying the ice.

Among the chaos, she seemed so calm as she smiled at both of her comrades, "Come on, you two. I can't do all the work by myself. It's your turn." Naruto stood up, amp to go, "A-right!"

She was smiling when suddenly a needle struck two points of her neck, stunning her. Suddenly, it was as if time slowed down as her body toppled over with eyes wide with shock.

Sasuke caught her as she fell, and she landed on his chest, her eyes blank.

"Mononoke!"

"I'm sorry. But you leave me with no choice.", Haku said softly as he watched the Konoha ninjas tried to wake their friend.

"Dammit, Mononoke!", Sasuke smacked her cheek a few times but she remain frozen, "You can't just go like this, idiot! Pull yourself together."

Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes defiant, "Hey, Mononoke. Get up! Stop scaring me! Come on! It's not funny!"

But whatever they did, the girl didn't move.

When they realized this, Naruto slumped, his hand on her cold ones, a blank look on his face as he tried to comprehend. Sasuke just held the girl's head close to him.

"Your friend is a great shinobi," Haku spoke up sadly, "She never wavered once when we fought and her eyes is always alight with fiery hope. If we had met on different circumstances, I hope to be her friend. Honestly."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he looked down at Mononoke.

Her skin was pale, her lips paler and her eyes were glassy, lifeless. She looked so alien without her teasing smile and curious aura. It was as if the girl he was holding was just an image of her. So limp and fragile, as if a touch could cause her to crumble into ashes.

"You… You're going to pay for this.", Sasuke strained, his voice hoarse as he glared up.

XXXX

Drip.

Drip.

Water?

Mononoke looked around. Where is she? How did she get here? It's so dark…

The last thing she remembered was getting struck by the needles. After she blinked, she was wrapped in darkness. Oh Kami.

What about Naruto? And Duckbutt? And Haku? The battle! She needs to get out of here! But how is-

"Calm down. You're not getting anywhere if you panic," a calm voice told her, "Take a deep breath... Now exhale. There we go."

As she obeyed the voice's instructions, light began to seep into her sight.

Mononoke gasped at the sight before her.

A large canine-like creature sat comfortably in a large room. There was a flood of simple coloured but exquisite cushions and drapes all over the place, giving a homey feel. The creature took a deep inhale through a large, beautifully carved pipe in its hand.

Mononoke noticed that it was wearing light noble clothing and had a large jaded necklace.

What surprised her was its facial markings. Three dots on its forehead and the markings under its eyes were quite similar to hers, except that they were thicker and branch out like a tree. The majestic creature smiled, its sharp canines showing.

"You've grown a lot, mutt."

"Who are you? Where am I? Do you know me? Why am I here? ", the questions tumbled out of her mouth, confusion arising at the familiar feeling gnawing her heart. She felt as if she was supposed to know this creature. The elegant beast chuckled, "Still a big questioner, aren't you?"

The creature hummed as it scratched its chin, "Well, first off, let's begin with the easy ones. My name is Gintaro. Creator of the Canids, Lord of the Ice Mountains.", it announced grandly, waving a large arm across the room.

"Right. I'm-"

"Mononoke. Yes, I named you.", Gintaro interrupted, his smile never wavering.

"Well, I guess I've got to blame you for causing most of my sad childhood then.", Mononoke retorted, crossing her arms.

"Well, it did get you the right friends. Did it not?", the beast replied, the look of amusement on his face clear. Mononoke pondered for a moment and shrugged, "Okay then. Maybe you're right.. Wait, how do you know?"

Gintaro snorted, "I'm a god, of course I know."

"You're a what?"

Mononoke gaped at Gintaro with a blank look as the canine deity grinned at her smugly, "Why don't you sit here with me and I'll try my best to explain everything to you."

Although she was reluctant at first, Mononoke had a feeling she knew Gintaro and she trusts him. So she went with her gut feeling. It's smarter than her anyway. As she settled close to him, Gintaro observed her.

"Comfy?", he asked as he handed her another pillow but she shook her head, "No, thanks. I'm good." He nodded before returning the plush to its previous place.

"Right, now.", Gintaro cleared his throat as he tapped a large toe on his lips, "Where do I begin?" He hummed before snapping his fingers and turning to Mononoke, "Let me resurface your memories first, that might help you."

Mononoke was about to questioned but he placed a large paw on her head.

Suddenly, a bright light enter Mononoke's mind's eye. Memories slowly began to clear up, the dark recesses in her minds were lit, and she gasped at the sudden flow of the forgotten filling up her brain.

She jumped, a shriek coming from her mouth and suddenly her eyesight cleared as Gintaro lifted up his paw. The canine leaned closer to her, peering into her eyes with his gold ones, "So, how are you feeling?"

Mononoke shook her head, unable to talk. It was as if the empty part of her began to piece itself back together, like a broken jigsaw puzzle. Rearranging herself, she gasped as she realized what happened.

"You erased my memories? But why?", she seethed, glaring at Gintaro, "Do you have any idea how empty I was? How much I felt like I lost something?"

"Yes."

Mononoke blinked at the sad look in his eyes.

"I knew everything. I sealed myself inside you."

"Why?", she asked softly, looking from his left eye to the right, unable to decipher the mixed emotions from the windows of his soul.

Gintaro took a deep breath before he started, "To protect you."

He placed a paw behind her head, stroking her hair with his thumb, "Perhaps it would be best, if I tell you the past, starting from the day I found you."

"Thirteen years ago, [said Gintaro] on a night of a full moon, I went to the spot where the Yorukami clan sends their gifts and prayers to me. They revered the animal deities, but that would be a story for another time. Don't look at me like that. If I'm going to tell my entire life story, I'm going to need three months."

"As I was saying. It was that night, when someone left a child there. It was a long time since I had child sacrifices, the tradition long halted when the Third Elder prayed for that exemption. So I wondered which idiot had left their innocent little one for me."

"But when I picked you up, you were weird. You didn't cry from fear or disgust like the other children. Instead, you were curious about me, something I have not seen before. Fate shoved you to me for some reason, I knew it the moment I held you. So I chose to adopt you, to take care of you. I took you in, and gave you the gift of ice, which was like second nature to you. Hell, you even froze my entire cave into solid ice once. It was a pain in the ass to get it out. I nurtured you and taught you the secrets of the earth and sky. You soaked everything in, a clever mutt you were, and you have seen many things, and I do not doubt you remember them now."

"Then, in your fourth year with me, there was a mass killing of the deities' children, most of them were human hybrids, as some deities' preferred human lifemates. Tenryu feared for your life, and told me to send you back to the human world where you would be relatively safer for the killer only targeted those in the ethereal level."

"But you knew too much of the world, for a child, so I had to erase your memories of us, so no one would suspect anything. And after you were unconscious, I made the drastic decision to seal myself partially into you, so that if the deity killer would come, I would be there to protect you. During the time where most of myself would reside inside the seal, Tenryu and Taruga would watch over you from afar, making sure that no lurking evil would hurt you. So we waited, waited for the right time where you would enter the seal, that's when I deemed it time for you to learn the truth."

He snorted a little, "Well, you didn't exactly come here on your own. I pulled you in. Whatever was going on outside, it made you half-dead." Gintaro shrugged, "Well, you're here now. That's all that matters." His face grew serious as he drew closer to the girl.

"Little one, I never wish any harm to you, as unhappy as your childhood was,", Gintaro sighed heavily, "But at least you had friends that love you for who you are. That's the best I can ask for." Mononoke rubbed her cheek into her paw, taking it all in.

"But why is it that I can't remember some things?", she asked and Gintaro chuckled, "You were just a pup. Many of your memories will fade as you grow older."

She nodded when suddenly she shot up in realization, "Oh, I've been here too long! Naruto and Duckbutt, they-"

"Don't fret, little one. Time flows differently in this seal.", Gintaro smiled, "In fact, only a few seconds passed in the outside world. Now that you've managed to come here, there are many things you can do now."

Mononoke raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Gintaro chuckled knowingly, "You'll find out soon enough. For now, let us return you back."

XXXX

Naruto roared, red chakra cloaking him, " ** _I'll kill you!_** " Sasuke lay a few ways off, his body protecting the unconscious Mononoke.

The moment the Nine Tails chakra washed over them, Mononoke's eyes snapped open. She blinked a few times, trying to assess the situation when she saw Naruto standing over her, his entire body shivering with raw anger.

"Naruto!", she rasped, but her voice was soft and coarse, so he didn't, couldn't hear her. Haku saw her, and was astonished. He was sure that he had pinpoint the places he did for Zabuza, the one that caused them to fake death.

But he couldn't get distracted now.

The ice mirrors cracked and shattered like glass around them, causing Haku to fly from one of the mirrors. Naruto was on to him in seconds, speed and strength increasing in ten folds.

Unable to get her limbs to move, Mononoke looked around, trying to get some sense into her blurry mind. She spotted Sasuke a few ways off her, unmoving. Needles poked out from his skin, like a hedgehog. He looked so lifeless. She scooted to him and grabbed his head.

"Duckbutt?"

Nothing.

"Hey, don't freak me out. It's not funny.", Mononoke growled, fearing the worst. The Uchiha's head just lolled uselessly and Mononoke felt herself flinch.

"Sasuke? Come on... Don't do this...", she pressed her forehead to his chest, "Don't..."

But wait.

Mononoke tilted her head and pressed her ear above his heart. Then she sighed in relief. A soft beating calmed her own erratic one. Slowly, she got up.

She's going to rip him apart.

Turning back to the fight, Mononoke realized how feral Naruto looked. But as demonic as he seemed, the chakra that flowed from him seemed familiar. But now, he definitely has the upper hand. Maybe she won't get the honour to tear Haku into pieces.

But just at the critical moment, Naruto didn't punch the ice user.

Mononoke blinked before she readied herself. If he's not going to do it, she's going to finish this.

In a blink, Mononoke was in front of Haku, his mask half gone now. Naruto stiffen at the sight of her, "Mononoke? You're alright?" But she ignored him.

Gripping Haku's collar tightly, she drew him closer to his face.

"How could you? I told you not to hurt them! It was our fight!", she shook him angrily as he watched her, his eyes empty.

"They protected you, just as I was trying to protect someone precious to me. So I had to do what I must.", he answered softly and Mononoke gritted her teeth, her eyes dry with anger, "Who is it then? Who is so important to you that you would kill so mercilessly for!?"

"Zabuza had saved me when I was all alone. For that, I, in turn, will repay him. So I became his tool. I will stand in front of him as a shield, as a weapon, anything so that he may achieve his dream.", a small smile formed on Haku's lips, "That's why I kill the kindness in my heart. I never want to be a shinobi. I wanted a normal life. But for Zabuza, I will do anything."

"That's bullcrap!", Mononoke countered, anger turning to frustration as she registered his reason, "Kakashi saved me and you don't see me grovelling at his feet like a snivelling dog! You repay someone's kindness by being the best you can be. Strive to be their equal, not their tool! That's how you show your gratitude!"

Haku watched her carefully before he replied, "Perhaps. But perhaps, we have different ways to show our gratitude. But, you've open my eyes. Sadly, it is too late."

"No!", Mononoke shook her head, "It's never too late!"

Haku smiled as he touched her hand that held his clothes, her grip loosening, "End my life now for I am at the end of my usefulness. Do it for me, please?"

Mononoke flinched as she lets go of him, "What are you talking about?!"

The boy took a step closer, "Mononoke. Only you can release me from this debt. Maybe, if we get the chance, we can be friends in our next life. I really hope that."

"And you want me to kill you now? Because you lost a purpose?!" Mononoke shook her head, "No! Find something else to live for! Not give up because something didn't work out!"

Haku's smile never wavered, remaining as gentle as his soul, "I've done too many terrible things. I have to atone for it."

That's when they heard the static of lightning.

Mononoke turned to see Kakashi, the Chidori screeching in his hand as he advanced to Zabuza.

"I suppose the plan has change. I will see you in the next one, Mononoke. It had been a pleasure to meet you.", Haku said quickly before disappearing.

"Wait, Haku!", Mononoke tried to go to him but she slipped on the water, falling to her knees.

When she looked up again, Haku was standing in between Zabuza and Kakashi, the latter's hand lodged deep into Haku's chest.

"HAKU!", Mononoke yelled as she ran to them. Kakashi pulled his hand out of Haku, before he caught the boy as he fell and Zabuza leaped away. Mononoke got to them and wrenched Haku from Kakashi, holding the boy's cheek, "Idiot! Why did you run from the fight! We aren't finished!"

"So…rry...", the smile on Haku's face was still there as the light in his eyes slowly died out.

"Haku! No!", Mononoke shook him, unable to accept the fact that he's gone, "No! Don't you dare! Dammit, Haku!" Mononoke growled as she coughed, choking back her tears.

"Hmm, you did well, Haku.", Zabuza mused and Mononoke whipped her head around to glare at him, "'Did well'? 'Did well'? I'll show you what is-"

"Mononoke, wait.", Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

That's when she saw them.

"Well, you look pretty beaten up, huh, Zabuza? And I see that kid with you is dead. So much for the Demon in the Mist.", Gato jeered, an army of thugs behind him.

Everything began to melt into a blur.

Naruto shouted some sense into him and Zabuza fought with Gato's hired dumbasses, using only a kunai in his mouth. He even pierced into the rich jerk's heart, before shoving the short man off the bridge and into hell.

Even when Inari brought the villagers, Mononoke still held Haku in her arms. All she could do was watch. She dimly remembered hearing Sakura shrieking for Sasuke but she couldn't be bothered. The boy would live but the boy in her embrace didn't.

She watched numbly as Zabuza fell in exhaustion. Kakashi came over to him and exchanged a few words.

Mononoke could only stare as Kakashi carried Zabuza closer to her.

When he was too close to comfort, she only held Haku's shell closer.

"Don't be cruel, girl. Let me see him… Once last time.", Zabuza begged gently. A moment of hesitation passed before Kakashi nudged her, "It's okay. Let him." She obliged, setting Haku down beside his dying dream before letting Kakashi carry her away.

Too weak to protest, Mononoke just wrapped her arms around Kakashi and wept quietly into his neck.

"It's okay, scamp. As a ninja, we see death in every mission, even those that aren't meant to be.", Kakashi said as he stroked her hair. Mononoke sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "It's still unfair." Kakashi could only keep silent and wait for her to take it in. It's never easy to see someone die for the first time.

A single snowflake landed on her hand, beside her tears. Surprised, Mononoke looked up at the sky.

"It's... snowing?", she whispered and Kakashi followed her gaze. Perhaps...

"Haku.", Mononoke answered herself, her eyes brightening again. Another snowflake kissed her tears away, one following another. The girl tugged at Kakashi to let her down and he obliged, letting Mononoke slip her hand into his instead.

"Hey! Without Gato paying us now, what do you think we should do, huh?!", one of the thugs roared idiotically and Mononoke just groaned grumpily, "They just had to, huh?" Kakashi chuckled at her reaction.

"Maybe we should just raid this stupid place!", another piped up and the roars of agreement followed. "Not if I'm around!", Naruto said as he created a large group of shadow clones. Kakashi just sighed wearily, "I might have some strength inside me to help too." Mononoke looked around in mirth as a few more Kakashis' appeared.

"Eh, it wouldn't hurt to have some more fun.", ice clones formed and grinned childishly at the thugs. Almost half of them began to shiver in fear.

"And don't forget us! If you take one step into our land, we won't show mercy!", the cheers of the villagers could be heard.

That did it.

The good-for-nothing men began to fling themselves off the bridge, clamouring to get the hell out this place.

"Aw man, that sucks.", Mononoke mused as she laced her hands behind her head.

XXX

 **WELL HAKU IS DED. I liked the kid but he gotta die, man. And i did a serious amount of skipping because Author-san is mentally constipated. (Get it?) And Sakura is like in the background. WAY IN THE BACKGROUND. Sorry, Haruno.**

 **But hey, I edited some stuff too. I mean, with Mononoke in here, the story kind of change, don't it. Gawdamn. So, the big truth is finally (partially) revealed. Now we all know. BUT IS IT OVER? NAY. This is only the tip of the iceberg, my children. MWAHAHAHAHAH.**

 **Right, so everyone is kinda wanting to see more fluff action between ShikaMono, and believe me, I MISS THE PINEAPPLE HEAD TOO. But I gotta do what I gotta do, peeps. I sorreh. But don't worry, it's coming soon so sit tight, kay?**

 **Fact#15: Mononoke has only created two jutsus on her own. (Everything else are just cheapo tricks. HEH. Even the ice clones and copy cat tricks. Easy circus games. OR IS IT. I KILL MYSELF) One is the newly debuted Demon Art: Ice Wolves. The other would come soon enough.**


	21. Chapter 20: Coming Home

**HO HO HO. THIS CHAPTER IS IN FIRST PERSON. Didn't see that one coming, did ya? Variety is the spice of life, huns. LEARN TO LOVE IT. I'm so hilarious hahaha. And this chapter has nothing to do with the original plot. Just saying. And yes, I rewrote it agian. NOT AN UPDATE I'M SORRY. Author is terribly indecisive, I know. But to those who read it before, i think if would do you best if you reread it again. I MEAN IF YOU WANT TO.**

Chapter Twenty: Coming Home

"You'd think they're constipated.", I muttered to Duckbutt, leaning closer to him. He snorted in agreement, "If they're going to drag it any further, I'm going to throw Naruto off the bridge." I snickered at this. Guess Duckbutt's getting the hang of being an ass. But then again, he already was. He just needed an ass partner.

Right. So in front of us we have two stubborn crybabies. Inari and Naruto were having a face off about who's going to cry first as they exchanged cheesy comments.

"You could always stay for an extra day.", Tazuna said, laughing as Tsunami covered her mouth as she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. If that happens, we might as well be staying here until I'm seventy. Kakashi apparently thought the same as he waved his hands politely, "No, no. That's okay. We really need to go back now."

Just as we were about to leave, a man came rushing to Tazuna, wading his way through the crowd, "Tazuna-san! There's two men who are stuck in ice at the edge of the village! They seemed quite dangerous so I had to come and report it to you."

Kakashi threw me a knowing look, "I don't suppose it was your doing."

Uh...

"Nope. Definitely not me.", I replied hastily and gave him a grin. A few seconds passed.

"Okay, I did it."

Kakashi gave me a fake eye smile, "Glad that you admit it. Now go clean up your mess, young lady."

"But-"

"Now."

I groaned and pursed my lips.

"And you can take Naruto along with you since he can't bear to go.", he added and Naruto whirled around, "What?!"

I sighed and beckoned him, "Okay, okay. Come on, bubblehead. Let's go." Ignoring his protests, I grabbed the boy's collar to serve my punishment with me and waved back at Kakashi, "Walk slower so we can catch up later."

XX

Naruto sat on the tree, watching me as I waved my hand over the ice sculpture. Even though the blonde wanted to help, I told him not to. I don't need the ice taking him along on the trip.

The Demon Brothers are probably dead by now so I might as well dump their frozen corpses in the ocean. A few fishes began to form from the ice, melting out from the icy Chunins into being. Soon, they helped lift the ice without my help. After I sent a command, the fishes began to guide the sculpture away.

"Right, now that's over with. Let's go.", I told Naruto and started to walk.

"Okay! I'm coming! I'm coming!", I heard him called as he jumped off the tree and land beside me.

Placing my hands together, I called, "Demon Art: Ice Wolves."

A pack formed from the air and the wolves greeted me with wagging tails and happy licks. I barked once, signalling them and they moved into a travelling pack formation.

Turning to Naruto, I grinned at him, "Get on. They're much faster than us. We'll catch up to them in no time."

Naruto looked at them and flinched when one of them nudged his bottom, "Uh..."

"You're not scared, are you?"

"No, I'm not, dattebayo!", he insisted and gingerly climbed on the back of one. Well, then again, I can't blame him for getting a little jittery. The wolves were pretty big, roughly a size smaller than a full grown horse.

I got on the alpha and huff at him. He lifted his tail with a hint of authority. The pack began to move and I heard Naruto yelped in surprise as the wolf he was on began to sprint.

The pack was fast but silent. Even their large pouncing and leaping were soundless as they moved across the forest floor. When we finally got the view of the bridge, the villagers were gone, save Tazuna, who was still waiting.

I flicked my fingers and the pack halted slowly, pacing around restlessly.

"Tazuna?", I asked and he smiled, "Thought that I might get to see the two of you off."

I shook my head and grinned, "Aw, how sweet of you, gramps." The old man snorted at me, his smile turning into a mock frown, "Don't flatter yourself, brat." I laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Take care of yourself, old man. We're not always here to be your bodyguards."

"See ya, Gramps! When we meet again, I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo!" , Naruto piped up as the wolf he was on came beside me.

He chuckled before waving us off dismissively, "Whatever, go on. Or else you can't catch up with your sensei."

I laughed and nudged the alpha, causing the pack to move.

"Will do. And cut down on the booze, ya hear me?!", I called as we rushed across.

XXX

"So, you did that again.", Kakashi told me. We caught up to them in record time. When we finally reached the others, it almost sent Sakura shrieking, thinking that the wolves were going to attack. Thankfully, she realized they meant no harm until after I called them away and had to convince her that everything was fine.

I tilted my head, feigning confusion, "Do what?" Although I knew what he meant, I was just too lazy to act like I do. Naruto, however, was talking Sakura and Sasuke's ears off with all his chatter. I spotted Duckbutt looking over to me a few times, his eyes filled with silent pleading. But I forsaken my teammate to the blonde chatterbox. Good luck, Ducky.

Kakashi had tailed back, taking me along as we talked in peace.

"The wolves. But it's a jutsu, am I right? Not the kind of things you do.", Kakashi observed and I grinned at him, "Those are just for fun."

"Like the genjutsu?"

"That. Is an entirely different matter.", I pointed out and he smiled, "How much are you keeping from me, scamp?"

I just shrugged, "Well, you never asked."

"Point taken. But I'm asking now.", Kakashi replied, going back to the subject. I tilted my head at him curiously, "When did you get so interested?"

A hand went to my ear and pinched it.

"Owowowowwweee!", I yelped as Kakashi brought his face closer to me menacingly, "You were saying?"

"Okay, okay, lemme go! You win!", I whined and he released me from the grip.

Rubbing my sore ear, I frowned at him as I began to talk," I got the idea of the wolves when I saw Kiba and his clan when they trained with the dogs."

Out of habit, I absentmindedly slipped my hand into his as we walked, "It took me almost half a year to perfect it. Even though I can make random things with ice, the Demon Art style needed the wolves to think for themselves, in order for them to react flawlessly with me. So I'm basically creating them. I can't observe everything in a fight and command them to do so." I looked over to Kakashi but he was silent. I don't think he follows.

"For example, if there was an enemy in my blind spot and is about to attack me, I won't be able to realize until the last moment. The wolves, however, with refined senses, can detect the danger and defend me. See?", I tried again and he nodded, finally getting it. "If I didn't know better, it's almost the same as summoning the ninken."

I blinked in realization, smacking my forehead "Oh yea. Heck, should have thought of that sooner. I could use the summoning jutsus instead of that. Waste of my time." Kakashi laughed good-heartedly, "Not exactly. Your wolves can't really get damaged, can they? That's a perk. And they're ice wolves. Definitely scarier than the ninken."

"Definitely scarier than Pakkun.", I joked, before adding, "Don't tell him I said that."

A mischievous twinkle in Kakashi's eye made me groaned, "That's actually some juicy blackmail. Kind of hard to pass that up."

"Oh Kami, Kakashi, please, no."

XXXXXXXX

When we finally send in our report to the Hokage building, it was like all of us let out a large breath of relief at the same time. On the way home, I kept thinking about Gintaro. Now that my past was revealed to me, I really wanted to tell Kakashi but I couldn't do so because the others were nearby.

Maybe its just me, but hey, let's face it. They probably think I'm mad.

After bidding goodbye to my weary teammates, I tagged along with Kakashi back to his house.

"Are you always going to send me home?", Kakashi asked teasingly as we turned into a familiar street. I rolled my eyes at him, equally teasing, "What if you get raped? At least I'm here to protect you."

"Who, in their right mind, would rape me?"

"Guy, maybe. He doesn't have a right mind."

"I think it's more possible that you're going to be kidnapped than me getting raped.", Kakashi countered again and I burst out laughing, "I was just kidding. But seriously, I just want to see you home."

"Who's the big brother here, I wonder?", Kakashi mused jokingly. I stopped, looking up at him. He followed after, watching me, "What's wrong, scamp?"

"Big... Brother?", I tasted the word. It rolled off my tongue smoothly, the feeling alien. I heard him chuckled before placing a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. He leaned closer to me, our faces a few inches away, "Well, after taking such good care of you for so long, I do suppose I have the right to be that."

As his words sink in, I felt my face lit up with joy. Jumping into his arms, I hugged him as hard as I can, "Kakashi!" He laughed, returning my embrace, "I should have named you a Hatake before you went to the Academy, now that I think about it." I giggled into his neck, "You should've, you clown."

When we finally released each other, Kakashi was watching me closely, "So what do you think? Is it too late to change?" I thought about it for a moment before tilting my head, "But I'm used to being different. Besides, it doesn't matter if I have a last name or not.", I tilted my head, grinning.

"As long as I have you and the Nara, I can be the best of both worlds. And not to mention the Inuzuka! I'm a part of them too!"

I noticed Kakashi's look as he stroked my cheek, "That's my girl." He stood up and my hand slipped into his as he lead me on, "This time, I'm walking you home."

As we continued walking, my heart felt a little heavy. The issue about Gintaro was lurking in my mind. It's now or never.

"Kakashi...", I muttered and I heard him hum in reply.

"I need to tell you something."

I felt him stop and turned to me, his eye filled with a little concern, "What is it?" Looking into his eyes, I said slowly, "When we were fighting Haku... Something happened to me when he knocked me out."

Kakashi raised his hand, stopping me, "Let's talk about this somewhere else. Come."

I obeyed as he took me to a field close by. After we settled under a shady tree, he motioned for me to continue.

"I was half dead halfway through the fight. And... remember the seal on my chest?", I asked him and he nodded silently. "Well, turns out, there's a god inside. A canine god."

"Canine?", he asked and I nodded, "Well, he said he was the creator of the canines. And he raised me ever since he found me at a place where the..." I strained to remember the clan's name, "Yoru... something."

"Yorukami.", Kakashi finally said and I looked up, "You know about this clan?" He nodded, "I've heard of them. And they're known to respect animals deities."

I tilted my head in confusion but he smiled, "Keep going first." I obliged, telling him everything, from the night Gintaro found me, to the moment he had to erase my memories. Kakashi took it all in silently, pausing me only to ask a question or two.

When I was done, he was quiet, deep in thought. I scooted closer, unable to read him.

Finally, he sighed and held my hand, "Well, at least we know your past now. And what's inside the seal."

Squeezing his hand, I wondered why he looked so sad as he held my hand to his face, "So now, you know the truth." His eye looked back up at me, "What are you going to do?"

That's when I realized what he meant. He thinks I was going to leave him. Of course I wouldn't do that! Not after what he had been through. Kakashi always had the notion that whoever he got close to would leave him. Well, not I!

"Silly Kashi, this doesn't change anything.", I replied, hugging him, "I'm staying right here with you." I felt his hand stroked my head, "But you have a lead about your past. Are you not going to follow it?"

"I have plenty of time to figure that out. For now, I just want to stay here." I pursed my lips stubbornly. What was in the past will stay in the past. If the truth wants to reveal itself, then I'm all ears.

"All I know about the Yorukami clan is they are a nomadic clan. They don't stay in one place for too long. But there used to be three generations of a Yorukami family in Konoha, but they're gone now, if I remember correctly. Sorry, I'm not much help.", Kakashi offered, as he lifted my chin, making me look in his eyes.

I shook my head and smiled, "That's okay. But... It's just that...", I pressed my face into his chest,

"I'm already content with my present. That's all I ask for."

XXXXX

"Mononoke! You're back! I was so worried!", Yoshino called as she runs over, hugging me the moment I called into the house. When she released me, she smacked my head, "When Shikaku came back with the news that your mission moved up to B rank, I almost had a heart attack."

I lifted my shoulders, smiling innocently, "Well, I'm home now. I missed you too, Yoshino-san." The beam on her face was all I needed as she pulled me into her chest again.

"Well, at least you're back now, safe and sound.", I heard Shikaku's voice and wriggled my face out of Yoshino to look behind her. The goatee man was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets. I smiled a greeting and he chuckled, "Yoshino, the girl needs her rest now. A B-class mission is hectic for a Genin."

The woman swerved her head around, one of her eyebrows raised at her husband. The effect was immediate. The poor man lifted his hands in surrender, "Right. Forget what I said."

"Yoshino-san, I think I'll take a nap first.", I jumped in, saving Shikaku's skin by distracting her. It's something I always did for the sad adult. You should see the times where he really gets nagged, when I think he deserves it. Yoshino could nag you till your ears bleed. Must be a talent.

The bipolar woman turned back to me, a kind smile on her face, "Alright. You run along now. You must be exhausted." I dipped my head politely before padding my way to my room, winking at Shikaku on the way, the man winking back his gratitude.

As I passed Shikamaru's room, I noticed another familiar scent inside.

Curious, I knocked and slid his room door open. My face burst into a grin, "Cho-chan!"

"Momo!", Chouji exclaimed cheerfully as I pounced on him, "Hey, big guy! What're you doing here?" I asked my good friend as he grinned back.

"Me and Shikamaru were just-"

"We just finished a mission. How did yours go?", Shikamaru butted in quickly and I looked up.

"But that wasn't-", Chouji started and Shikamaru glanced at him, then he clamped his mouth shut. I turned back to the fluffy boy and squinted at him. He gave me an innocent smile.

Okay, weird.

But I didn't point it out as I told them what happened. I left out some, like whatever I did, and focused more on my teammates and the enemy. Well, it's weird to include me inside. And I'm not one to tell every minor detail.

"So yeah. After the whole bridge fight, the mission was pretty much over, since Gato wasn't around to screw things around. A few days, the bridge is done, and we came home.", I finished. I was lying on my back, looking up at Shikamaru, who was leaning against his bed.

Chouji took another handful of chips, "The whole thing sounds pretty dangerous."

I looked over to him and grinned, "Yeah, it was. But hey, it turned out well so there's that."

I stretched, my fingers brushing against Shikamaru's leg. He flicked my hand, "You stink. And you're tired."

Rolling my eyes at him, I retorted as I stifled a yawn, "Yes, mom. I'm going."

Lazily rolling over, I dragged myself to wash up.

XXXXX

After a long, nice nap, I managed to pull myself up from the bed. Rubbing the crusts from my eyes, I shook my head awake, my hair smacking my face painfully in all directions. Shit, I'm up.

"Morning.", I heard a voice lazily remarked and I yawned again, my mind still a blur, "What time is it?"

"You slept till the next day."

Wait. If I'm in my room... SO WHO'S TALKING TO ME EXACTLY?

I look around and spotted Shikamaru nonchalantly sprawled on the floor, reading a book. I froze and his dark brown eyes slid over to me. Flustered, I stammered my confusion, "Uh... Shika? What are you doing here?"

"You walked into my room in the middle of the night.", he explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I felt my cheeks flushed, "I did?"

Looking around the room, it was confirmed. I did. Because I sure as hell don't have a shitload of Shogi and Go book placed tidily on the shelves and/or Shikamaru's clothes hanging over his chair.

"Yeah.", he blinked slowly, "You don't remember?"

I shook my head and he sighed. "Well, I'm not surprised. You were tired enough to sleepwalk." Pushing himself up from the hard floor, he smirked back at me. "Can I have my bed back yet?"

Still tired, I nodded and shifted to the end of the bed, allowing him to crawl up.

"Your hair's a mess.", he observed once he settled beside me comfortably and I stiffened before quickly using my fingers to try taming my wild hair. I heard him chuckle slightly before he spoke again, "Turn around, I'll do it."

"It's f-"

"Turn around, troublesome woman."

I didn't complain at his comment and obediently turned, my back facing him. Frankly, I was too tired to think or talk back, so hey, I get free grooming, how could I pass that up?

Then I felt Shikamaru's fingers gently taking a part of my hair, and the rough bristles of a comb brushing down the chosen part.

So we sat there silently, as he slowly tame the wild lion's mane. Slowly, my mind went back to the first time he did this.

Thanks to my mischief, I got caught in a bunch of brambles after I accidentally rolled into a bush. I forgot what I did, but it happened. Shikamaru had tried to catch me before I fell, but it was too late. When I managed to crawl out, I looked like something the cat dragged in. Sticks and leaves were stuck in my thick hair, and my eyesight was almost obscured by the mess of dirty silver and green. Shikamaru laughed like a storm at first but when I kept tripping on level ground, he made me sit down somewhere as he picked out Mother Nature's gifts. Then he had to combed out the crazy static hair because I still couldn't see. After that, I made the decision to cut my hair short. But I'm growing it out now for reasons.

Well, besides that, I helped him brush his own hair a few occasions. Especially that one time where his hairband got stuck halfway and he was too embarrassed to admit that he was in trouble. I had to force him to sit on his bed as I attempt to get his hair back to normal, getting a few complaints and weak denial from the boy. When I finally did, the string that held his thick mop fell into little pieces because it was too tangled up. And can you imagine the mess? If I looked like a lion, he looks like

"Done.", Shikamaru announced and I shook my head, my hair flowing naturally.

"Thanks... Shika.", I giggled and I heard him groan behind me, "If I knew you're going to keep calling me that, I wouldn't do all that troublesome work."

I laughed and turned around, grinning, "Your turn!"

He frowned at me slightly, "My hair's fine."

"Oh, come on.", I tilted my head at him and I spotted a little pink on his pale cheeks as he looked away with a huff, "I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and took the comb from his hand, "Gimme that. Turn around, Shika." He gave me a small glare, "Don't call me that, woman. Ugh, this is so troublesome."

"Fine, fine. I'll just start calling you 'Shikamaru' from now on, how about that?", I snorted and pulled his hair tie, causing his hair to fall down like a dark waterfall. He gave me a glowering look, "I just tied it up just now."

"I'll just tie it back up for you again then, _Shikamaru_.", I drawled his name sarcastically. "You're being such a drag.", he retorted as he tried to take his hair tie back. I smacked his hand playfully, "I'm your drag right now, so live with it."

"I don't need a girl to tie my hair for me.", he countered.

"I thought it was the other way around."

"You have short hair, it's different."

"It's long enough.", I finalized and leaned closer to him, making him freeze at the distance. "I wanna do it, okay?", I said softly, staring into his eyes. Before he could speak, his room door slides open.

"Hey, Shi- Oh.", Shikaku stood at his doorway before clearing his throat, "I never thought that you two would move on that fast."

"DAD!"

XXX

"For goodness sake, Mononoke, you're going to make a terrible housewife!", Yoshino scolded as she whacked my head.

Shikaku took Shikamaru out to train again, much to the displeasure of the younger male who just wanted to watch the clouds. So Yoshino did the worst thing imaginable to me since we were alone at home.

She's trying to teach me how to cook.

"I swear, everything you touch either gets burnt or explode.", Yoshino sighed as she turned off the gas. The pot gurgled few times before simmering. I rubbed my head before giggling sheepishly, "Sorry..."

"You are so like... Oh never mind.", Yoshino stopped herself midsentence before she busied herself with wiping the dirty counter. I tilted my head, taking another piece of cloth to clean the tiles, "Like who?"

"Like Kakashi. He can't cook for the life of him, can he?", Yoshino replied quickly as she poured away the failed experiment.

Something about her anxiety seemed off but I was too busy to look into it.

Anyway, she does have a point. I can't cook for the life of me either.

"But, at least you can clean well enough.", Yoshino mused as she watched me wash the dirty pots and pans in the sink, "Let's just hope your future husband is a good cook."

This is actually the side of Yoshino that Shikaku and Shikamaru don't really get to see. The patient, kind and observant side. Not once did she yell at me as she guide me along. But of course, like she said before, any food that I touch would get destroyed, so she does get a little irritated. I can't help it. It's a gift.

"Right, you run along now. I'll cook dinner.", Yoshino said as she shooed me away. I looked over to her incredulously, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Now off, out of my kitchen before you break something. Look for Shikaku if you have nothing on your mind.", was her final word.

I thought about it as I walked out of the Nara household. Then, an image of my best friend floated across my mind. I grinned and took another turn.

Right, dog boy first, deer boy later.

When I got to the Inuzuka's household, there was no one home. Which was weird.

I sniffed around, trying to get a familiar scent. Just as I was concentrating, something fell on top of me from the trees.

"Gotcha!", Kiba laughed evilly and Akamaru barked from his hood. I grinned at him and lifted my head, exposing my neck slightly and let out a slightly more submissive scent. Kiba leaned closer and rubbed his nose on my jawline in acceptance.

The Inuzuka are very much like dogs, using body language more than words. After staying with them for so long, I got the hang of using physical movements to communicate. I even learned the way to release certain smells to portray emotions.

At first, I was more dominant just because of my attitude, but as we got older, Kiba grew stronger than me in physical terms (although I was faster and lighter), pushing me off the dominant plane. Although sometimes he would show more submission just to make me feel better, I guess.

I grinned at him, "How did you do that?"

"Mom taught me how to inhibit our presence. I was just trying it out.", he returned my grin as Akamaru licked my face in greeting. "So what've you been up to?", I asked as I poked his cheek. He grunted and bit my finger lightly.

Kiba shrugged as he got up and lend a hand to me. I accepted the help and he pulled me up, brushing the dirt off my back, "Training with my team most of the time. We don't get to do a lot of missions. Hinata is a good teammate, but Shino gets under my skin sometimes.". I noticed his teeth bared slightly in annoyance. Akamaru whined a little and I rubbed noses with the pup.

"Because of the bugs?", I raised my eyebrows as I turned back to Kiba. There was one time the quiet boy placed fleas in his hair.

"He's just annoying. And the bugs. But he's okay, I guess.", Kiba admitted grudgingly and I grinned, draping an arm over his shoulders, "You'll be fine. As long as you got a pack."

"Yeah," Kiba agreed, mirroring me as he claimed a higher position, "So what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission?" Grinning at him, I replied, "I thought that I'd just drop by. Besides, the mission was easy!"

"Don't be such a brag, squirt. Most of the Jonin know that the mission went up a rank.", a harsh voice growled.

Kiba and I turned to look at the same direction and ended up hitting each other's foreheads, although mine hurt more because of his headband. I yelped a complaint before glaring at him and Kiba grinned sheepishly, rubbing the sore spot for me.

Tsume was walking towards us from the forest, Kuromaru trailing beside her. I bowed my head and looked away from her. She snorted before coming and placing a hand on my head, "Well, at least you did a good job. That's saying something."

Daring myself to tilt my head, I grinned at her, "Thanks, Tsume-san!"

"So, pup. You ready for some training?"

XXXXXXX

After I finished most of my afternoon with the Inuzuka's, I traced my way to the Nara woods to find some solace. It's been a long day. Whistling for Aomaru, I waited patiently for the buck.

Again, he didn't let me down as he appeared from behind the thick bushes. He whickered a greeting and I smiled at him, "Are they here?"

A flick of ears. _Yes._

I nodded, "Take me to them, Ao." But when I took my usual place to walk beside him, Aomaru surprised me by biting my collar with his strong teeth and lifting me to his back.

"Hey, what's up?", I asked as he made sure I was comfortably seated. It's weird to ride Aomaru, almost like breaking some unwritten rule.

A huff and Aomaru started trotting quickly. As we rushed through the forest, I realized Aomaru was taking me deeper into the woods than usual. "Hey, Ao, where are we going?!", I yelped as I ducked an incoming branch. The buck leaped over a bush and picked up pace. Going unstable, I hugged his neck as he pranced on.

That's when I heard their voices.

Aomaru slowed to a stop as we closed in. When we got to the clearing, father and son were sitting down, talking to each other. A small part of the herd was there with them. The buck under me bumped his rump a little, signalling that I should come down. I slid off quickly, before patting him, "Sorry to trouble you, Aomaru." He snorted before rubbing his muzzle against my face. Then he turned around and left the clearing.

I wonder what's all that about.

"Nice of you to join us, Mononoke.", I heard Shikaku said and I faced him, smiling, "Sure. I was bored anyway."

Shikamaru looked me over and smirked, "After a scuffle?"

I grinned and lifted my shoulders, "What can I say? I'm a scamp." Shikaku beckoned me over and I obeyed, sitting with them. When I got comfortable, I noticed the father and son were watching me.

Giggling nervously, I joked, "Do I look that bad?"

"You look terrible, actually. You sure you want to help train Shikamaru today?", Shikaku asked, his face filled with concern, and I grinned, " I don't see why not."

Just as he was about to speak, a large roar shook the forest. Following after, a large blast of dark liquid shot from nowhere, aiming at us.

"Get out of the way!", Shikamaru cried, making a grab for me and rolling out of danger.

XXXX

 **AAAYYYY WHAT'S GOING ON!? Who knows?**

 **Yes, yes, I know. I keep rewriting chapters. I really should stop. But lets just say writer's block is a pain in the ass sometimes. And sometimes, I just wanna update for you guys so it's kinda stressed idk. I'm a ball of lazy anxiety. Imagine the combination. BUT HEY.**

 **Fact#16: Ironically, Mononoke has a very warm body temperature. It's actually inborn. And even though she can manipulate ice, Mononoke is NOT immune to cold. I mean, if you strip her naked and throw her into cold snow, she still can get hypothermia. (Extra: Thanks to her unusually warm temperature, Mononoke makes a very good heat pack. Which Kakashi uses when the weather gets too cold for comfort.) [Lucky guy. He gets a hell lot of profits taking care of the scamp, don't he?]**


	22. Chapter 21: The Past Lurks

**RIGHT. I have decided this was a way of making the story more... sensible. Because in the previous chapter(before revising), Shikaku randomly spewed out her past. Badabing badaboom, I thought it was weird so I changed the line of plot. Forgive me, the 125 people who had read it before I update. I don't know who you are but I am terribly sorry. (Idk there was a 125 views there so yanno)**

 **BUT ANYWAYS. I WILL BE LATE IN UPDATING THE NEXT CHAPTERS. Because everything's too rushed and you get half assed of an ass chapters if I update every two to three days. So yeah. ONWARDS. (But it depends really. If I have a random surge of inspiration, well I update in a blink lel)**

Chapter 21: The Past Lurks

As we rolled away to safety, the liquid landed at the spot we were sitting on a few heartbeats ago, and the ground underneath is made a sickening hissing sound.

By the time the poison had ebbed away, the ground was corroded terribly.

I looked over Shika's shoulder to see what threw that spiteful thing and stiffened, "What in the name of peaches is that?"

Whatever it was, it looked like a cross between a lizard and a slug. It's eyes were in different directions, each eye whirling around 360 degrees. It's sickly green tongue slithered out, poison dripping from its vile jaws. Because it looked more slug than lizard, I felt all the limbs in my body froze with disgust.

"What the hell?", Shika groaned when he saw the ugly, "How did it get here?"

Another roar came from the creature and the birds in the trees all flew away in fright. Suddenly, the usually calm forest turned into a myriad of sounds. The deer ran for cover, their hooves thundering the ground. The cries of the birds filled the air as they took flight and the sound of the woodland animals all scurrying for safety.

The creature roared again and began to advance to us. "Get out of here, you two!", Shikaku ordered, and I turned just in time to see his shadow piercing at the slug lizard, but it's movements were still wild, although it became considerably slow. I noticed how some of the shadows were sliding around it, holding the creature in place. The shadows tightened its grip and the ugly thing lets loose a strained cry.

Shikamaru grabbed my hand and was about to burst into a run but before we could stand, a being burst out of the woods in front of us.

"Aomaru! What are you doing?!", I cried when the buck jumped over us and ran towards the preposterous thing.

Aomaru let out a battle cry before advancing, his hooves pawing the air. Then his large antlers began waving in and out of the creature's reach, prodding into the creature's flabby flesh. The reptile screeched in pain as Aomaru pierced one of its bulbous eyes, black blood flowing from the wound. The creature lashed out, hoping to hit something, anything, but it was in vain.

The buck was graceful and swift as he pranced away from the danger and striking again. I felt Shikamaru pulled me away as he seethed, "Come on, it's too dangerous here." I turned and glare at him, "No. I'm staying to help."

His dark brown eyes met mine, and I could see the conflicting emotions he had inside.

Finally, he groaned, "Kami, you're so troublesome." I watched in surprise as he made the Nara clan's hand sign, "Kage Mane No Jutsu."

His shadow elongated and writhed around, nearly missing Aomaru, and headed to the creature. Once connected, I heard Shikamaru grunted, "Got it."

Whatever he did, it must've did the trick. The creature was still now, although it's eyes were still moving around, it's tongue still slithering in and out menacingly. Then Aomaru went in for the kill, lowering his horns at the intruder of his forest and ran towards the creature. But what happened later was unexpected.

A sickening whack filled the air.

"Aomaru!"

I ran to the buck as he fell to the ground with a thud, not caring that his body was dangerously close to the lizard.

The creature had feign immobility and waited for the buck to strike before it threw the blow. It was writhing against the shadows now, its shrieks piercing into the air.

When I got to the buck, he was breathing in short, raspy gulps. I hushed him, gently stroking his neck, "It's okay, Aomaru. It's okay, just breathe. You'll be fine."

Actually, he's far from fine. The reptile had made a deep gash into the buck's side, and he was bleeding terribly. I watched as the buck's dark eyes rolled to me, a hidden intelligence in them flickering. He whickered weakly and I leaned closer to him, pressing my face against his soft cheek.

 _I will see you in my next life, little one. Take care, child of Daiten, child of Tenshi._

I gasped in surprise when the voice echoed in my mind.

What was that?

I pulled away to look at the deer but the light in Aomaru's eyes were gone. "Ao?", I whispered, running my fingers across his silky nose. But he's gone. The voice... It was from Aomaru, I was sure of it. Those were his last words. But what did they mean?

Another shriek from the creature caused me to look up. A large webbed feet was aimed at me and I leaped away just in time. Rolling out of harm's way, I glared up at the ugly thing.

I'm going to send this ugly coconut back to whatever shithole it came from.

A flash of gold obscured my eyes but it quickly faded. When my vision cleared, everything appeared to be in sharp clarity. I could see every detail of my surroundings, from the veins on a blade of grass to the lizard's slimy scales.

Even my senses became much intense. The smells, the sounds, everything came crashing into me like a landslide. I stumbled slightly, trying to adapt to the sudden change.

Then, I could feel the vibration in the air and leaped away from the lizard's clawed hand. Landing on all fours, I growled threateningly. I felt frost under my hands, clinging against the grass.

I seethed, and a guttural voice came from my throat with a garbled speech. I knew I didn't speak the language of the damn, but strangely enough, I understood the words falling from my tongue like thick blood.

"Get out of my domain, sickened one."

The creature blinked its good eye before lowering its head to me, "Ssooo, you ssspeak the tongue of my people? Interesssting little girl." The creature tilted its ugly face, so it could see me better, "But then again... I don't think it came from you." Leaning closer, its fat tongue slid to me, tasting the air. "It came from the one inssside you. The one that callsss himself a god."

"Show disrespect to Gintaro and I'll tear you apart, slime.", I bared my teeth at it and it pulled back, it's neck sliding into its body, seething. "Whatever. Now that I've finally found you, Sarabi-sssama would be pleasssed."

"Not if I kill you!", I roared and tore into its good eye, sending ice into the blood. It screeched horribly, falling to its side. The shadows around him tightened but I noticed that Shikamaru's shadow had retracted.

"It hurtsss! It hurtsss!", the reptile cried, writhing around in pain. I raised my palm and ice spikes shot up from the ground, stabbing into the creature. Its cries grew more cringing until I curled my hands at its direction and released.

A deadly silence fell.

Frost began to seep into the creature's exterior, spreading like a disease. It's dead now.

Coughing, I fell to my knees. Whatever I did, it took a toll on me.

"Mononoke.", I could scent out Shikamaru's concern as his hands came to rest on my shoulders, even though his voice was steady. I could hear his shallow breathing, as if he'd run a marathon, and his erratic heartbeat. I shook my head, hacking, "I'll be fine. Don't... worry."

When I looked up at him, I could smell fear and surprise from him. His pupils dilated when I stared at him, "What?"

"Your eyes... They're gold.", he whispered. I blinked and I heard Shikaku coming behind so I faced him. The Nara man crouched to see me at eye level, his eyes narrowed, "We need to talk."

XXXX

Although the iced creature was still ominously laying there, Shikaku sat us at a nearby shade to talk. I wasn't sure why he was so tense about my sudden change of eye color. It's as if he's suddenly understanding something. But I have a feeling the refined senses from before had something to do with Gintaro.

His eyes were on the creature when he spoke, his question directed to me, "Do you still remember that I told you about Daiten?"

"Your soul brother?" He nodded, pleased that I remembered as he continued. "He's from the Yorukami clan, and they pray to and respect animal deities. They believed that the deities created the world."

"What do you mean?", I said, suddenly curious.

It seems that the Yorukami clan have a lot of impact in my life. First with Gintaro, and now with Shikaku.

Shikaku turned to me, "How much do you know about the Yorukami clan?"

Something about his gaze made me feel uncomfortable. I looked over at Shikamaru but he was looking at his father. He seemed just as confused as I was.

"Kakashi told me the Yorukami were nomads. And that the family in Konoha had died out.", I said slowly, turning back to Shikaku.

"That's what we thought. It was Daiten's family. I should know better than anyone.", Shikaku took a deep breath, "What a lot of people did not know was that Daiten had a daughter."

I blinked in confusion, "So that means that there is hope for the Yorukami clan in Konoha?"

"Yes, in a way."

Shikaku is giving me half assed pieces of a puzzle, as if he expects me to know what's going on, and it's kind of irritating me. He could just tell me the whole thing.

"Stop beating around the bush, Shikaku. What's going on?", I growled. I could smell the anxiety and hesitation from Shikaku. It's rolling off like waves and it's making me grit my teeth in annoyance.

Shikaku just chuckled, "You're every bit like your parents, Mononoke."

That's when I froze.

"What... are you talking about?", I asked softly. Shikaku just shook his head, "I always suspected it, ever since the moment you stepped through the doors of my house for the first time. You were the spitting image of your parents. And the mark on your cheekbones."

I looked into his eyes as his hand came close. Shikaku traced the markings on my face, as if finally seeing me for the first time, "I was there when your father etched them on your face."

"... Shikaku-san. Please, explain from the beginning.", I begged, placing a gentle hand on his.

He sighed before slumping and rubbing his face, "I'm sorry. It's just..." Shikaku shook his head and placed a hand on my head, "I'll try my best to tell my side of the story."

"Your father and I,", Shikaku began, looking away as he collected his thoughts, "We go way back. Even before I met Inoichi and Choza. We were like brothers, we played, we rivalled, we fought. And we grew together. We were close enough to know what the other was feeling. The bond we had, it was rare, even for a Yorukami, who strongly feels for one another."

"Until one day, the Yorukami clan decided to leave Konoha. Daiten's father was the head of the clan but he did not have the heart to leave, because he decided that Konoha was very well suited for him. As well as his only son, for this was the place his son was born."

"But the elders had other ideas. They said, it was tradition, passed down from their ancestors. No one, except the Yorukami themselves knew the reason. Not even I, as close as I was to Daiten. All he told me was that it's a feeling the clan has. When they have the urge to move, they move. But Daiten's father, Dao, did not have the calling. Nor did any of his family members. But thankfully, on good terms, Dao managed to elect a worthy new leader for the clan and decided to stay behind in Konoha. So that's the only Yorukami family that stayed behind, and they became news to the Konoha."

"Because they were a nomadic clan, and had been ever since the beginning, back during the dark ages of the Ninja Wars, whichever land they were in, the Yorukami would aid their host land in battles. And whoever they sided on, that side would always win. So you can see, they're quite a force to be reckoned with. To have a Yorukami clan on our side, it was a blessing."

I nodded at the brief history lesson before scowling, "And what's that gotta to do with me?" He chuckled, "I thought you might want to know more about them. But I'm getting to it, don't be so impatient." Shikaku patted my head before going on.

"So Daiten stayed. When we grew up to be fine young men,", he coughed a little as he said this, hinting that it was otherwise, "Like many young men, we fall in love, get married, you know." Of course, Shikamaru and I groaned a little at this and the Nara leader laughed, "Kids."

"Well, Daiten, he had sights on a Nara girl. Must be from my influence but he did. He fell utterly in love with her. Nara Tenshi, was her name.", Shikaku turned to look at me, "They were quite a powerhouse couple. Tenshi was one tough woman, stubborn too. Sharp tongue of a woman and had little patience with fools. But she was kind, and very loyal to her loved ones. Yoshino was her cousin, actually.", Shikaku added, chuckling at this. "I'll spare you two the stories on how we tried to woo your mothers."

"Please do.", I groaned.

"This is such a drag.", Shikamaru followed after.

"You told me to start from the beginning.", Shikaku snorted and I rolled my eyes, "Not that far in the beginning. You might as well start from the dinosaurs."

Then it struck me. He said 'your mothers'. When I told him this, Shikaku sobered up.

"You heard me right. I'm getting to it. As stubborn as she was, Tenshi was from the ANBU and she had her pride. Even when she's pregnant, she still insisted on going on patrols.", Shikaku snorted at this, "Daiten was worried, of course, but once she gets her head set on something, Tenshi never goes back."

"And thanks to her strong will, she gave birth to a healthy girl in the woods.", Shikaku shook his head in wonder, "Women. She conceived the child with the help of a few other female ANBU members that were assign to be at her side, in case something like that happens. So there the kid was. Crying and squealing in the middle of the woods."

"But on the eve of her birth, Tenshi was killed protecting her comrades. The enemies were unknown ninjas and Tenshi, as weak as she was, used too much chakra when she immobilized the enemies, giving the others enough time to take the attackers out. She could have lived, had not another ambush took her life. One of the ANBU managed to save the child when they were attacked."

"When they brought the child back, Daiten was devastated by the loss of his wife. The Yorukami clan are bound to their lifemates, as that's what they termed 'husband and wife'. It's a blessing and a curse, that if their spouse dies, their partner will follow after seven days later. During his last days, Daiten was a good father, although he was grieving. He did all the necessary Yorukami traditions for his firstborn, especially the Marking, a lifelong mark given to the child by the father. I was there, of course, helping with what I could. I offered to take care of his daughter after he passed, and he agreed. At least that was what we said. But it was strange that Daiten never named the child. He said it wasn't the right time. I didn't understand what he meant, but I respected his decision."

Shikaku sighed as he turned to me, his eyes soft, "On the child's seventh night in this world, Daiten slipped away and he took his child with him. No one knew where he went or what he did, and we couldn't find the child. But we found him. Dead on the memorial stone, one hand on the name of his wife. And on his other hand."

He lifted my left hand up and looked at my empty palm, "The word 'Mononoke' was etched into his skin. He had used the same marking technique he did on your face, you know."

When he looked up to me, a smile spread his lips as he wiped a tear off my cheek, "When you came to me that day, I knew it was you. And when you told me your name, there was no doubts. And when Aomaru came to you with the same respect he had for your mother, it's as if the gods were shoving all the signs into my face."

More tears flow as I half sobbed at the truth, and half laughed at his desperate attempt to make a joke. I guess the truth finally revealed itself then.

"The Third had suspected it at first, when he sent you under Kakashi's care.", Shikaku continued, "After I went to him and told him about it, that's when he agreed that you should stay with me. I had to take care of you. You are my goddaughter."

"Th..at's.. uh.", I sobbed as I wiped the tears from my eyes. Shikaku patted my hand, "Take some time to absorb it. I know it's hard."

I shook my head and smiled, "But it changes nothing, doesn't it? I still have what I have." I squeezed his hand. "But at least I know my past clearly now. It's good enough for me."

XXXX

 **Really short chapter just because it's a hell lot of new stuff to take in. I FEEL HEARTBROKEN THAT AOMARU HAD TO DIE. BUT DAMMIT.**

 **AND YES. MONONOKE'S PAST IS FINALLY PIECES TOGETHER. But her future still remains uncertain. Quite a dramatic flair, ain't it? Well, from now on, it's going to be preparations for the Chunin Exams. Meeting the Sand, fighting bad guys, the usual. And do you think she should meet Jiraiya? A perverted as he is, I have a soft spot for the Sannin. Just a thought.**

 **Fact#17: Mononoke enjoys cuddles actually, as tough and snappy she might be. Give her a huggle and she tones down real quick. (This trick is not known to many but one. BUT WE ALL KNOW WHO THAT IS, AMIRITE?)**


	23. Chapter 22: Lazy Days and Friends

Chapter Twenty-Two: Lazy Days and Friends

I groaned, rolling around the sheets. Cold sweat popped from my back and sending shivers down my spine. Drifting in and out of sleep, I twisted myself again. Then my eyes finally flew open. Huh.

Gasping, I pushed myself up.

Another nightmare.

I moaned in frustration as I rubbed my face. Although I can't remember the dream, thank Kami, but I don't think I have the guts to go back to sleep. Fine then. Dragging myself from bed, I peeled away my sweaty pyjamas and changed into my normal outfit.

Being the eccentric weirdo that I am, I cut off the right sleeves of most of my long sleeved shirts. And of course the belly part. I prefer to have maximum air flowing around my body. Easy to conjure ice from the air to use as protection. On top of that, I sneaked a few fishnet undershirts from Shikamaru because I didn't really like showing _too much_ skin. Most of my clothes are really baggy, so someone might have a lucky day and get to see my upper lady parts. Obviously I'm not letting anyone have the honour.

I considered my own habit peculiar but I like it. Whatever floats my boat.

Once I was ready, I escaped my home and melt into the night.

XX

I was considering about going to the Fourth's tonight. But I didn't know what changed my mind that sent me to walk along other people's rooftops. Maybe it was how the moon looked at this quiet hour. No hustle and bustle, no rich scents from the people as they haggle and sought. It's a really nice time to be out. When everyone's asleep.

Silently, I jumped from one house to another, spreading my arms out for balance. The sky's clear. The stars against the black velvet above are exceptionally bright. The lampposts in most places are shining dimly.

A very lovely night it is.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and a new scent came drifting after. I stopped walking and sniffed.

Strange sand smell. And it was very tangled with dark emotions. Anger, hatred, fear.

Death.

And blood. Lots of blood has been spilt by the bearer of this scent.

Of course, I was terrified about the fact that someone might have such an intricate and delicate smell in Konoha. But I was curious as well. I could almost hear the loneliness crying inside the smell. It was very peculiar, which began to ignite my curiosity.

Weird thing about scents, you can smell them, sort them out with your instinct and yet sometimes, you know in your mind that something else lie beneath it. As if you could smell their soul. Everyone has a soul scent, some well masked, others strong and pungent. It depends on the individual, really. But shame, I can't smell my own. I wonder if Kiba could? The Inuzuka's have a better nose than I. They can smell everything. I can only smell someone's soul and it doesn't work half the time. Drives me bonkers when that happens.

Eager to feed my growing curiosity, I followed the scent trail, hopping from house to house, until I got to one of the most well known inns of Konoha. Big place. Big enough to host a third of the village.

The scent shifted to alertness. I tilted my head. Strange. Very strange. Does the bearer know I'm here?

I shimmied up the walls and pounced on the roof, soft as a cat.

Found him.

The boy was sitting at the other side of the roof. I got on and sat on this side, tilting my head at him. He didn't seem scary, just quiet. But the bloodthirsty tinge in his scent was hard to miss. But he didn't attack me yet so I took it as a good sign. Playing with fire, I scooted closer to get a good look of him.

Fire red hair accompanied with terribly ringed eyes that looked empty. The light of his eyes were so dimmed, I almost thought he was dead. But the scent, his scent, it was so strong. The only other person I know with such a smell is Naruto, although his was just happiness, sunshine and pure raw determination. But of course Naruto's also have many tinges of the darker emotions, like loneliness and sadness. It's just hidden away by the brighter ones.

"Can't sleep?", I asked, almost shivering with excitement and fear, crazy combination really.

But he didn't answer me. No matter.

"Me neither.", I replied myself and looked to the moon. One more night and it will be a full moon. I heard a soft shift close by. "I'm Mononoke, by the way.", I turned back to him and jumped in surprise.

Sand was drifting over me but stopped the moment I said my name. I leaned over to look behind the sand. The boy stiffened when he saw me. I made a half smile, throwing him a confused look, "What are you doing?"

A few moments of silence ensued.

Then the sand shifted before receding. That's when I noticed the large gourd on his back. The last of the sand form a stopper. The next moment, it was as if nothing happened. At least the boy was acknowledging me now. I widened my smile and moved my butt a little closer, so I didn't have to talk so loud, "How do you do that? With the sand?" He still watched me as if I was some alien creature that fell from the sky and wanted to eat his brain.

But I waited. I waited for him to speak.

"Gaara. Sabaku No Gaara.", he finally said, before turning away. "Gaara.", I repeated and cocked my head to one side. I could feel his eyes were on me, even though his head was facing forwards. His scent changed, but it was slightly lighter than the scent before. He seemed confused.

I nodded and grinned at him, "I'll remember that."

He was silent.

But I was already satisfied. I leaned on my hands and looked over the moon, enjoying the view. I've found the bloodthirsty scent and I've made an acquaintance. Lovely night indeed.

XXXXXX

I stretched and rolled over. Picking at a blade of grass, I played with it while waving my legs back and forth. Shikamaru yawned beside me before shifting to a more comfortable pose.

We both had a day off today and decided to spend it together, doing the thing we did best.

Lazing around.

I stifled a yawn and whacked the boy beside me lamely, "Close your mouth when you yawn, _Shikamaru_." He snorted, glancing at me, "Troublesome woman."

I had been doing that for a few days now. Dragging his full name around. He didn't want to admit it but I knew he liked the nickname before and he probably regretted complaining so much. But of course, now I'm using his name just to watch him squirm uncomfortably as a payback. Revenge is sweet when served cold.

"Whatever. _Shikamaru_."

Groaning, he turned to lay on his side, propping his head up with his arm, "Okay, cut it out. What do you want?" I gave him a look that loosely translates to 'I don't understand what you're on about'.

He wagged his finger at me, like a mother scolding a child, "Oh no, you don't. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Another look, this one is more of a 'You're exaggerating' before I turned back to my blade of grass. I'm having so much fun.

He groaned and to my absolute surprise, grabbed my chin to make me look at him, "I'm not exaggerating, dammit! Is this about the 'Shika' thing? I like it, okay? Just cut this 'Shikamaru' crap already!"

That's when I mirrored Shika, holding his chin the same way, "Shika, I never thought I would be telling this to you, but seriously. Take a chill pill." He was about to protest when he finally realized I said his nickname again and relaxed.

I rolled my eyes and went back to playing with grass, muttering, "Weirdo."

"Troublesome woman.", he countered but he went back to his original pose, relieved now. He must be worrying his ass off. It's not obvious, but as lazy and uncaring Shika may be, his brain is always swarming with things. Downside of being a genius, I guess. He never told me about it but I can always smell it on him. The tang of interchanging emotions and thoughts are always easy to detect.

I sighed and scooted closer to him, pressing my side against his, "It's okay, Shika. I'm here."

He sucked in a breath of surprise but as I snuggled into his arm, my attention still on the grass. I felt him steadily calming down. The smell of his emotions became more stable and I exhaled in content and relief. At least he's calming down now. The crazy smells were getting out of hand.

Lucky for him, Shika has a nice scent so it's a win-win situation here.

XXXX

"Naruto, please. You're going to get a stomach-ache.", I said, looking over at him worriedly. The kid's been training his ass off ever since we got back from the Waves and he keeps missing meals. Sure, he's walloping like a horse now. Which is going to kill him later. No food for a whole day and now he's gorging himself. I have no idea what came over him but whatever it was, it had to do with the prince of doom and gloom beside me.

Duckbutt was on his third bowl and shows no intention of backing down.

Sakura, who was sitting between Naruto and I, was staring at the blonde in disgust. She insisted she didn't want to eat but she ended up sharing half a bowl with me. "When was the last time you ate, Sakura?", I asked her, directing my concern to someone else. I swear, this entire team has issues. Including me, but I'm not as bad. At least I eat normally.

"Yesterday, lunch?", she turned to me in confusion and I smacked my forehead, groaning, "You're a ninja now. You need energy to do stuff. Energy comes from food. And if you're going to run around fighting bad guys, you have to eat more to be useful. You're going to burn the energy off anyway." I leaned over to her, "You. Can't. Get. Fat. You get me?"

She sighed and twisted her finger around her pink hair, insecure, "Well, I'll try."

"No, no, no. Don't try. Eat properly.", I said firmly before ordering another bowl for us. Two bowls shared between us would equal one each. Simple maths.

Duckbutt raised his hand but I smacked it down, hard, seething at him, "Just because I'm paying doesn't mean you need to stuff yourself for next winter." He glared at me and as he tried to raise his other hand, I leaned closer, "Try that and you're going to find yourself iced to your bed for a week."

"One more bowl, Teuchi-san!"

"Ignore him, Teuchi-san! I'm paying now!"

Yup, gotta love my team.

"Man, I'm full.", Naruto sighed contently as he patted his tummy. When we were done with lunch, Duckbutt had gone off, saying that he'll 'be back later'. More like eat and run the hell away. Sakura remained with us, however, which is something. She had been hanging out with me for two days now, talking about stuff. I don't remember the hell lot of it because mostly it was boy nonsense, aka Duckbutt. But when Sakura isn't being a rock, no offense to rock kind, she's actually a decent person. Most of her conversations are pretty smart.

"And I'm broke. You owe me big time, mister.", I growled, lightly cuffing the blonde's head. He laughed sheepishly and I rolled my eyes at him. The things I do for these idiots. Then a weird square box came hobbling over. I blinked at it in confusion.

"Uh.", I spoke up and Sakura followed my gaze before she voiced out her concern as well, "What's that?"

Naruto hummed in confusion and turned to the box. He walked around it, and it followed after. Then, he experimented with running around, and it followed boisterously. After a few rounds, Naruto got annoyed and pointed at it angrily, "What idiot thinks that a rock is square anyway!?"

So that's what it was supposed to be. A rock. OH. I must be an idiot.

Turns out, it was the Hokage's grandson and his friends. I've seen him before, when he tried to "assassinate" the old man. I laughed until my insides hurt all over when that happened. As Naruto squabbled with Konohamaru, I giggled, "Silly donuts." The duo began a game of cat and mouse, Naruto waving angrily at the kid as he threw insults at the Genin.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and complained, "Naruto's a ninja now! Can't he act a little more mature?" I laced my hand behind my head, grinning at her, "Well, we can't all be like you and Duckbutt. Besides, it doesn't hurt to act like a little kid every now and then."

"Tch, I hate insolent brats. It makes me want to hurt them." I looked over at the grumpy voice and scowled. A boy wearing face paint grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf, almost scaring the kid to tears.

"Hey, leave him alone!", Naruto shouted and the boy looked at him like he was dirt, "And who do you think you are? Ugh, you're all eyesores."

"Hey, kitty ears. Drop the kid and I'll let you go easy.", I called walking over, placing a hand on Naruto to restrain him. He had the same sand smell as Gaara, but not as dark and dangerous. Just bratty. He looked me over before smirking, "Cute kid. Why the long face?" Oh hell no. I would not have a drag show hitting on me.

"Knock it off, Kankuro. They aren't worth it.", the kunoichi behind him said, obviously older than the boy. She looked around slightly nervously, alert. I just noticed her. She seemed interesting. Especially that big fan she's holding. And she smells like sandy wind. Awesome.

"Whatever, frog eyes.", I said smoothly, and walked closer, "Let the kid go." His smirk grew wider, "And what are you going to do? Cuddle me to sleep?"

It happened in a flash.

I substituted myself with Konohamaru, switching our places. So I was being held by my collar. But my hands were clamped down on the Hello Kitty throat hold. He grunted in surprise and released me the moment frost seared his hand. I landed on my feet steadily and smirked at him, "You're all meow but no bite, kitty cat."

A vein popped from his forehead and raised his fist, readying to punch me. But I stood there, watching him indifferently. He gritted his teeth and just as he was about to bury his fist into my face, a sharp rock struck his hand. He flinched and looked up.

I sighed and laced my hands behind me head, following his gaze, and grinned, "You're late, Duckbutt."

He grunted, but in Duckbutt's hand, a rock jumped up and down from his palm. A silent threat. Kitten boy growled angrily as he released the wrapped up thing on his back. I looked over and wowed, "Ooh, is that your scratching post?"

"Kankuro, you can't be serious! You're bringing Karasu into this?", the kunoichi asked worriedly, "You're going to get us in trouble."

I nodded, pouting a little at the boy, making him even more pissed off, "Oh yes, lots of trouble. And lots of paperwork too, since you're from Suna and everything. There's definitely going to be a stir."

"That's it. I'm going to kill you and worry about that later!", Pretty Kitty snarled.

"Leave her alone, fool.", a low voice threatened and Kankuro froze.

Wait a minute, I know that smell.

Turning to look back at the tree Duckbutt sat on, I smiled at the newcomer, "Oh, hello. Didn't see you coming, Gaara." He glanced at me for a moment before turning back to the other Sand boy, who was stammering his excuses so hard I thought he's having a seizure.

"Shut up.", Gaara spoke and Kitty stiffened, clamping his trap.

The redhead jumped off the tree and landed a few way from me. We looked at each other for a long moment. The atmosphere in the air was thick. Then, I smiled, breaking the tension, "Try to keep them in line, neh, Gaara? I do not wish you to get into trouble." Gaara dipped his head once before walking off. Kankuro was staring at me as if I grew another head. I waggled my fingers at him, "Run along now, kitty."

"Hold on.", I heard Duckbutt intervened as the trio was about to leave. I saw Gaara stopped, making the other two follow after.

"What's your name?"

The girl smiled at him in flirty way, "You mean me? I'm-"

"No, I meant the guy with the gourd on his back.", Sasuke interrupted her and I noticed her face fall a little in disappointment before shrugging it off. Is it me or does Duckbutt have a weird effect on girls?

Gaara turned slightly, looking back. "Sabaku No Gaara. And I'm interested in yours as well." Duckbutt smirked at him, "Uchiha Sasuke." This looks more like a dating service to me than the threatening name exchange kind of thing. Maybe I'm just being mental. Gaara nodded before turning away, the other two trailing behind.

Sakura walked up to stand beside me, "But what are Suna ninjas doing here?" I lifted my shoulders, showing indifference, as I looked over to her, "Must be for the Chunin Exams. I noticed the passes in the kunoichi's pocket." She blinked in surprise, "Chunin Exams?"

"Yeah. I listened in to some Chunins talking about it the other time.", I told her and Naruto butted in, "Hmm? What? What? What're Chunin Exams?" Konohamaru told him about it and they began squabbling about the lack of knowledge in Naruto's brain.

I sighed.

Just gotta love my team.

XXXXX

Kakashi sat close by, reading his book. I could smell his excitement over the story all the way here as I kicked the water around. We were hanging out at the waterfall nearby the spot we first met. It's close to evening now, the sky was dim.

It's nice here. Shady and cool. And not that many mosquitoes. Damn things are always giving me the itchy kisses.

I was going to stay over at Kakashi's place today just because. Besides, the nightmares were getting crazy ever since I got back from the last mission and I've never had a good night's sleep hence. I already told Shikaku about it so he didn't need to worry about me.

Lifting my feet from the water, I waddled over to him on all fours before plopping my head on his lap. He continued reading his book, but his hand went to my head, playing with my hair. I breathe in the rich earthy smell of the forest and exhaled in content.

"So, I met a few Suna ninjas just now.", I said, looking up at Kakashi. "Hmm, you did?", he asked, his eyes still scanning the words on the book. "Mhmm. They're here for the Chunin Exams, I think.", I spoke again, still watching him. "Interesting.", he replied, obviously just spewing random comments. I rolled my eyes before taking his hand into mine. He allowed me because obviously he wasn't paying attention.

Then I bit his finger.

"Ouch.", Kakashi looked down at me and I grinned, my teeth still on his pointer. Now I've got his attention.

"Chunin Exams.", I said pointedly and he sighed, closing his book, "Yes, yes. I heard you. Don't worry about it." He removed his hand before I was going to bite his finger off and lifted mine to his face. I stared at him in confusion.

Then he quickly brought my hand over to his mouth and bit me back with his mask still on.

"Oi.", I complained, pulling my finger out of danger quickly, and he chuckled, "A finger for a finger."

XXXX

 **Ahhh.. So here we have some key meetings and some more fluff. LOVE ME. (Don't worry. The nightmares won't come near when Mono is in Kakashi's huggles. She'll be fine. FOR NOW.)**

 **AND LOOK. MEETING WITH GAARA? Mononoke is, in this idiom we have in Cantonese, "taking worms and stuffing it in your ass". You can pretty much guess what it means. I mean, if she wasn't careful, Gaara might just make her into a Mononoke pulp. But making friends is her forte. GOOD FOR MOMO WOOT.**

 **Fact#17: Mononoke looks more like her father. But her personality is a mix of both parents.**

 **(I won't be talking much about Daiten and Tenshi for the time being so.. Just wanna let you guys know. Daiten is a adult ball of mischief and pure dumb luck but is fiercely loyal to the village. Tenshi is a stubborn, loving woman who is great at herbs but have zero talent in cooking. So you probably know who Yoshino is referring. And Daiten is the one that cooks, fyi.)**


	24. Chapter 23: Let Me Help

Chapter Twenty Three: Let Me Help

I kicked my legs up and swung over the railing, going upside down. My hair hung over, and the ground became my sky.

"Mononoke! Stop doing that, before you fall off!", Sakura scolded, leaning over the metal railing to look at me worriedly.

I giggled giddily, tilting my head so I can see her face, "I'm not going to fall." But I sat up anyways, before she gets a heart attack. Naruto was beside me, trying to attempt the same stunt, but his hands were slippery and he knows it. He tilted over a few times but only manage at a, like what, forty five degrees? Then he'll shoot back up in fright.

Duckbutt was leaning against the rails opposite of the three of us, watching us clowns in our natural habitat, doing stupid stuff. Kakashi told me to gather the other three to meet him here, at the Konoha bridge. He told me he had a meeting to attend with the Hokage and other Jonin so he shooed me off. I was a little annoyed about falling on my face when he threw me out the window but forget it, whatever he says goes.

"Ah, so everyone's here. That's good.", I heard a familiar voice drawled and turned to look. "You're late!", Naruto and Sakura said angrily at the same time. I laughed at this, "So what's up?"

Kakashi took a few papers out and handed it to us, "These are application forms for the Chunin Exams." Each taking one, I gave mine a once over. Kakashi must've been stretching his neck out for us. For a Jonin to recommend their team, especially for a fresh Genin team, to take the exam so soon, his pride is on the line. I wonder if any other teams of our batch are enrolled too.

"But, sensei, isn't it a little too early for us to take the Chunin Exams now?", Sakura piped up nervously. A small waft of insecurity drifted to me. I tilted my head at her in wonder. Could it be she was unsure of herself?

Kakashi gave her an eye smile, "Well, you guys managed to go through a B-rank mission without much of a problem. I don't see why not." When his eye opened, he looked at her knowingly, "It's up to you whether or not you wish to take your exam. Report to the Hokage building at 3pm, two weeks from now if you wish to do so."

XXX

"Do you think we can still take the exam if Sakura doesn't want in?", I asked Kakashi as we walked to the cemetery. It's been a while since I met up with Rin so I brought Kakashi along before he rots himself in his house all day.

"Yes. After all, an average team needs three members. You, Sasuke and Naruto would definitely take up the challenge. It's Sakura I'm worried about.", Kakashi replied as he looked up at the sky, deep in thought. I bit my lip and looked away.

What's he so worried about anyway? _Right, she's in the same team, green eye. You're worried about the pink fairy too, dumbass._ Why so serious?

I felt Kakashi's hand on my head, "But the four of you always surprise me. Don't fret, scamp." My bottom lip protruded a little and I heard him chuckle. "Whatever am I going to do with you?", he teased and I stopped. He followed after, tilting his head curiously.

Looking up at him, I grinned, "Piggyback."

He just shook his head and laugh, "You'll be the death of me one day, Mononoke."

But he gave in to my childish wish and I got a free ride. Of course, I only act like a baby to Kakashi. I wouldn't do this to anyone and I sure as hell wouldn't want anyone to see me like this. Over my dead body. But we were taking a quiet route, where there isn't many people passing through.

"So did anyone else put in their teams?", I asked, playing with Kakashi's hair. "Yeah. Asuma and Kurenai put in their teams as well. So did Gai." Excited by the news, I leaned over his shoulder to look at him, grinning widely, "For real?! That means Shika's team and Kiba's team is coming along!"

Kakashi chuckled, "You would be happy."

"Of course," I draped my arms over his chest, letting them swing freely, "It means our teams are awesome enough to get promoted to Chunin so fast!"

"Don't let it get to your head, scamp. It doesn't work that way.", Kakashi scolded gently. I puffed out my cheeks a little, "It doesn't hurt to dream a little." We have reached the cemetery by now. As Kakashi lowered me down, I tugged his hand, walking briskly to meet Rin.

"Rin-san!", I called as I sat in front of her tombstone. The ice rose still remained but the colour was slowly fading. I brushed my hands across it and it became as vibrant as a fresh flower. "Kakashi signed us up for the Chunin Exams, how cool is that?!", I told her, patting the stone.

I felt Kakashi standing behind me as he looked down with sad eyes. I smiled at him, hoping to cheer him up. He returned his gratitude with a slight upturn of his visible eye.

He began to talk. Not of the present, because I did that already; not of the future, because it was still uncertain; but of the past. The past that he always apologized for. But today was different. Kakashi's overall scent began to roll a little downhill. The scent of guilt was stronger. Uncertain, I stood up and wrapped my arms around him.

But instead of standing beside him as usual, I pressed my face into his chest. I could literally feel his heart breaking as he stroked my hair.

It's coming.

XXXXX

I couldn't sleep again that night. I had returned to the Nara household, but another nightmare managed to wrenched me awake. Waking up in cold sweat, I rubbed my arms and neck. It wasn't my usual nightmares this time. I was sure of it but I couldn't remember what it was about.

Groaning, I scribbled a note and left it on my bed for Shika to find. I have a strange feeling that I won't be returning to my bed for a few days. Sneaking out of the house yet again, I decided where I should go.

Then, I smelled it again.

The dark angry sand.

I smiled and let my body lead me to him. A few leaps and bounds later, I found myself coming back to the same spot I met Gaara. Pouncing up, I landed in the same manner as before. But this time, Gaara was waiting for me. I could sense it, in his scent and his body language.

"So, did the kitty bring you any trouble?", I asked as I settled near him. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable so I sat in the same distance as two people would be in between us.

"No."

Oh, praise the heavens! He's talking!

But I had a hunch he wanted to ask me something. So I let him take the reins this time and waited.

"Why are you here?", he said finally after a few minutes. He seemed unsure, which must be an alien feeling to him, the way he asked me. I hummed as I pondered, my feet swaying from side to side. "Well, I couldn't sleep, and I've found someone to accompany me.", I tilted my head at him, smiling warmly, "After all, it must be hard for you to sleep in a new place, isn't it?"

He continued watching me, reluctant to continue. I grinned and turned away, looking back at the moon, which was full now. There was a strangeness in the air tonight. Perhaps its the bloodthirsty scent rolling from Gaara.

"I've always had nightmares. They're always haunting me, their voices echoing in the darkness.", I decided, before turning to him, "It's like they're dragging me into hell sometimes. But whenever I wake up, someone is always there to pull me into the light." Then, I leaned closer, looking into his eyes. That's when I realized that I was wrong before.

He did have light inside those dead teal eyes. A very brilliant one. But it was hidden inside him. Did he did it to himself? Or is it because of other reasons? The possibilities are endless.

But now that I've seen the twinkle, I will stop at nothing to take him out of there. His soul was screaming for release from the darkness. I could feel it from the very chill of my bones. It was a strong feeling.

"Gaara?", I whispered softly and he stiffened. Suddenly sand began to slide from the gourd, slowly moving towards me. I readied myself, frost vibrating through the air, although not fully formed. But it wasn't hostile. The sand floated around me, as if it wasn't quite sure what to do. To kill or not to kill.

"Gaara, let me be your light."

It was as if time stopped.

Everything froze. His eyes widened considerably, unable to register what I said. I smiled and tilted my head, "If you let me, I want to be your friend."

He was as still as a statue, it was as if he didn't dare to breathe. He didn't speak. But I waited for his response.

But it was as if Fate was being a prick. I gasped at the sudden twinge in my heart. Despair flowed into me and I shivered, not from the cold but from the sorrow in wrecking in my soul. I toppled forward but the sand steadied me with a gentle embrace. I coughed and shuddered a little.

Kakashi.

Now I'm given a critical choice. Gaara, who's in front of me with a bright soul stuck in darkness, or Kakashi, who I know is in a terrible position now. I didn't know what do.

Something grainy touched my face and I looked up to see Gaara watching me with an unreadable expression. A hand formed from the sand and brushed my hair from my face. That's when I had to make my choice.

"Gaara," I started, licking my lips, "There's someone very close to my heart who needs me right now. I really do want to be your friend but I have to leave now. Forgive me." I raised my palm towards him and an ice sculpture began to morph. Gaara blinked before reaching to take the little blue snowflake. "I'll find you soon, I promise.", I told him as he looked back at me with clear eyes.

I forced a smile before nudging the sand delicately and it parted. Giving Gaara once last smile, I leaped away in a hurry, making a bee line to my first home.

XXX

"Kakashi?", I called softly, knocking the door. There was no answer. I felt my heart still as I slipped the secret compartment Kakashi and I devised beside the door opened and took the key. Unlocking the knob, I let myself in.

The house was dark. Everything was quiet. The living quarters were immaculate and everything seemed relatively normal.

But that was all on the surface. I felt the desperation from him inside.

I strained myself, trying to get a scent, a sound, something to tell me that he's still here. I couldn't get a smell, curse my nose, but I managed to pick up a faint movement with my ears. Slowly, silently, I passed the familiar walls and went to the bedroom.

And there he was.

Kakashi's head hung over his shoulders as he leaned against the bed. Gunmetal grey hair glistened slightly in the moonlight. I don't think he even bathe today. Walking closer, I felt my heart break when I knelt down in front of him.

"Kashi?", I called under my breath as I lifted his chin up slightly. His eyes were dull and hooded. Not a single word more, I pulled him into an embrace. He didn't even resist, as if he became a doll. I rested his forehead against my collarbone, he remained there, unmoving.

He didn't push me away. That's a good sign. I hugged him closer, my arms going around his neck and I let him bury his face into my neck.

Then we stayed there, still and frozen. I could feel his heartbeat pulsing in a heavy rhythm, his breaths slow.

I didn't understand these times of the year when I was younger but I always loved Kakashi and wanted him to be happy. He was always so strong and caring, and he was always there when I needed him. But no one is perfect and everyone has their breaking point.

The first time I saw him like this, I was broken-hearted. So I did, in all my tiny four year old poofcake power, to make him happy. I gave him hugs and tried my best to make him smile by doing all sorts of silly things. It worked, partially, and when the period began to wear off, I thought everything would be all alright.

When I got older, year after year, I realized that Kakashi would, at some point in a year, break down. He became utterly useless, unable to do much but mope around. He would sink into silence, as he tries to push everyone away. Well, everyone except me. I would always insist to stay by his side until his depressive period wears off. Which does at some point.

Not many people know of this, save a few. Gai-san definitely does, as do the Hokage. Asuma and Kurenai suspected it somehow.

"Mononoke, leave. You aren't supposed to see me like this.", Kakashi said, weakly pushing me away. I scowled and held him by his shoulders, looking at him in the eye defiantly, "I am not leaving your side. And I never will." He shook his head, resisting tiredly, "No, no... You need to train. You'll be having your Chunins Exams soon... I can't let you-"

I pulled him into my arms once more, "It's okay, Kakashi. I'm here now. Just let me be here with you." Rubbing his back, I rubbed my face into his hair, breathing in, "I'm not going anywhere."

He was silent after that.

A few heartbeats later, I felt his hands going to the small of my back, pulling my closer. He didn't shiver much, but I felt the teardrops falling on my skin.

Kakashi was exhausted after letting it out so I dragged him to the bed. I pulled the covers to his neck, tucking him in. He was watching me with droopy eyes the whole time. After putting him to bed, I walked off to the bathroom and wet a towel. He needs to get cleaned up one way or another.

When I got back, his eyes were closed. Sitting beside him, I helped washed his face with the towel. He was still wearing his mask so I began to pull it down. His eye shot open instinctively and he relaxed slightly when I smiled at him. He allowed me to tug the mask down and I continued wiping the towel across his face and neck.

"I don't deserve you, scamp.", he said softly, lifting his hand out of the covers to touch my face. I leaned down and pressed my forehead against his, grinning, "I don't deserve you either. So we're even."

He just watched me as I lifted away and gave a final swish with the towel. Well, that's it. I can't exactly wipe the rest of him.

I threw the towel on a chair nearby before settling on the bed. Kakashi lifted his arm, creating a cave with the blanket and I rolled in. Closing the mouth of the cave, Kakashi held me close like a bolster. I hugged him back, burying my face into his chest.

"Goodnight, Kakashi.", I said.

"Goodnight, scamp.", I felt my mouth twitched when I heard the smile in Kakashi's voice.

XXXXXX

The rest of the next few days were the same. I tended to Kakashi, who would randomly break down and cry in this period. I tried my best to comfort him, but it was also emotionally draining to see him like this. Sometimes, it was quiet sobbing, others times would be incomprehensible babbling over past mistakes.

Kakashi had went through a lot of tough times, Gai once told me. He lost his mother at such a young age, his dad committed suicide in front of his eyes and he watched his teammates die in different ways. No one knew his pain. How could they? And yet, he always seemed so calm and sure of himself, and he managed to move on. That's why, in my eyes, Kakashi is always the best shinobi there is. No one could equal him, in strength, in ways physical, emotional and mental. And why I love and respect the Copy Ninja so.

That's why I have to help him through his pain. He was always there, and it was during these times could I ever repay him.

I took the chance when Kakashi was asleep to do some grocery shopping. I got a few packets of instant miso and an eggplant. Frankly, I only knew how to cook miso eggplant soup because Kakashi liked it. One of his favourite food actually, and his comfort food. The neighbouring kind old lady taught me the how to's.

I remember how pleasantly surprised Kakashi was when he came back home to find me wearing an oversized apron over my six year old body, holding a bowl of soup. I forced myself to learn so he could have a decent home-cooked meal once in a while.

Smiling at the memory, I grabbed a few drinks I knew he preferred. And some junk food to snack on. I guess that's it then. Looking down at my basket, I frowned. I swear I forgotten something but I don't know what.

"Hey.", a voice called me and I turned. Duckbutt was standing beside me, his face still set in gloom mode. I smiled weakly, "Morning, Duckbutt. Nice to see you up and at it today." He gave me a once over and I noticed a small frown on his face, "We're going to have the Chunin Exams soon."

I looked down at myself. A crumpled oversized shirt (which belongs to Kakashi, by the way. I ran out of clothes.), short pants and I had mismatched shoes on. On top of that, I came out with dishevelled hair. I probably look like a beggar. I sighed and rubbed my face, "Let's just say I got up on the wrong side of the bed."

Trying to change the subject, I looked over to him, "So what're you doing here this fine morning?" He raised his own basket, a few boxes of tomatoes and some other foodstuff.

I wrinkled my nose at the sight of the tomatoes. Kiba had tricked me once into thinking a tomato was a peach, and from that day on, I called the fruit the 'Fruit of Lies'. Sure, it wasn't the tomato's fault but it was a traumatic experience.

"Ah. Someone's very healthy.", I said, smiling a little. He grunted before speaking again, jutting his chin at the direction at my hand, "Are you done?" I blinked in surprise and nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

Suddenly, Duckbutt took my own basket of stuff and began walking to the counter faster than I can blink. "Hey, give that back!", I snapped, following him, but he ignored me as he heaped the two baskets to the cashier.

"You paid for our lunch that day. I'm just returning the favour.", he replied tartly before handing out the cash. I stopped, standing there and watched him pack the stuff into bags. What just happened? Is he being nice? Is the sky going to fall today? Or is it a blue moon tonight? Where did he get that money though? I don't remember getting paid that much for the last mission.

Apparently, my mind must have stopped working but it began cranking when someone behind the line called for me to move. I quickly followed Duckbutt, who was already on the street.

"Hey, wait up!"

He stopped, waiting for me to catch up. I leaned against him, my arm on his shoulder and panted, "Wrong way." Duckbutt looked over at me, "You live with the Nara, don't you?" Oh, so he did listen in on the gossips. Unless you were part of the gossip gang, you wouldn't know I lived with the Nara. Busybody Duckybutt.

I nodded, catching my breath, "Yeah, but I'm at Kakashi's for the time being." Duckbutt gave me a look, waiting for me to explain. I sighed and took the bags with my stuff inside, but he wouldn't let me. I tugged but his hold was like steel.

Sighing, I tilted my head at him, trying to convince him, "Kakashi's place is in the total opposite direction from the Uchiha village. I'll be fine."

He didn't reply as he started off to my first home. I threw my arms in the air and groaned, "Are you always going to insist on something without an explanation?"

"You'd probably fall on your face halfway there.", was his kind reply.

"Would not!", I snapped and trailed after him. He gave me a dirty look. I knew what he was getting on at. I always did have a feeling what the Uchiha wants. Didn't know why, but with Duckbutt, it's like he communicates with body language like an Inuzuka. Maybe he's part Inuzuka, you never know. I deal with my fantasies at my own risk.

"Kakashi's... not in a good shape. That's why I'm taking care of him.", I explained before wrinkling my nose at him, "Can I have my things back?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes and followed. That's when I heard high pitched voices.

Oh corkscrews.

"Quick, hide!", I seethed and pushed the Uchiha into an alleyway. He was slightly startled but I was pretty strong for my size. Making him sit down against the wall, I pressed myself beside him, one arm protectively placed against his chest.

A group of girls around our age passed us by, oblivious that the subject of their conversation was sitting right beside a rubbish bin three feet away. I heard Duckbutt's quickened breath and I pressed my back against him, trying to calm him down. With those kind of girls around, who wouldn't freak out in their presence? I actually pitied Duckbutt now. I don't think I can stand herds of hormone filled boys chasing after me every time they get a whiff of my lordly presence.

But of course, they just had to stand at the mouth of the alley. Of course. It's definitely the best place to talk whether 'Sasuke-kun's' cute butt. One of them sounded strangely like Misaki though.

"Ugh, and to think forehead girl and the clanless freak would be in the same team as him." Okay, that's definitely Misaki. I felt Duckbutt tense under me when she said it. Strange. He had the same reaction smell Shika did before when she called me that.

Truth be told, now that I know I'm from the Yorukami clan (as weird as that may be. I mean, it's not everyday you wake up and realize you actually belong somewhere), I'm actually quite alright still being labelled as 'clanless'. Makes other people confused. It's funnier that way. And mysterious.

"Hey, have you heard? Their team got into the Chunin Exams.", someone whispered. I have a feeling Naruto had got something to do with that gossip. But thankfully, they began to walk away with all their whiny voices.

Once I was sure they were gone, I grabbed Duckbutt's hand and moved out. At the alleyway, I looked left and right to make sure. "Coast's clear.", I told him, turning to grin at him, his face was inches away from me, "Hn."

I can see someone is very grateful today.

When we finally got to Kakashi's unsuspected by fans, I almost breathe out in relief. So much drama in one morning in the life of Uchiha Pointy Head.

As we stood in front of the door, I leaned over to take my bags from the Uchiha, "Thanks for today, Duckbutt."

His grip was slightly tense. Sighing, I looked up at him sadly, "I don't think it's best for you to see Kakashi in his current state." Gently, I pried out my belongings from his hands. All the while, he was looking at me.

Just as I was about to take the key from my pocket, Duckbutt surprised me by touching my arm. I turned to him in confusion and he asked softly, "Have you been training lately?"

I wanted to make up a lie, but I decided against it. No point being dishonest right now. I shook my head. "Too much going on right now." I admitted. He nodded before lifting his hand away, "When he gets better, you can come train with me. It'll be easier for you to catch up."

It took me four blinks to understand what he meant but he's already turned away and gone.

I released a breath I had no idea I was holding before turning back to the door. Maybe his offer is considerable. Besides, it would be fun to train with him. He's from a powerhouse clan anyway. Clicking open the lock, I let myself in.

Kakashi was walking around the living room restlessly, the blanket was around his shoulders trailing behind him as he paced. When he saw me, he relaxed as he skittered to me, "Where did you go? You had me worried sick!"

I lifted the bags and grinned, happy to see him moving again, "Got you some stuff. Go on back to bed, I'll get you something." But he didn't listen to me. Instead, he followed me into the pantry and sat in a corner watching me arrange everything. When I was done, I got his favourite fruit juice and walked over to him, "Come on, big guy. Story time."

Accepting the juice as delicate as a child, the overgrown baby followed me into his room. He sat on the bed, getting comfortable, as I walked over to the bookshelves. Sometimes its neat and tidy, sometimes it looks like a warzone, depending on the man on the bed's mood. I took one of his favourites, besides the Icha Icha, since its a forbidden book to me, and went to join him on the bed.

Settling in on the head of the bead, Kakashi snuggled his head on my lap as I plucked the bookmark from its place and began to read aloud.

This was a small routine I did with him when his down period struck while I was a child. But I read my favourite books because I was still a kid, but he liked it. It helped soothe him so I always did it.

As I continued reading, I felt Kakashi's body relaxed considerably as he listened.

But as I was reading, I felt something dripping on my lap and peeked down. Tears fell from Kakashi's closed eyes silently. But I didn't point it out and continued.

I exhaled softly, closing the book. I finished a few chapters already and was getting parched. I looked down to excuse myself but kept quiet. Kakashi's worn out again and fell asleep. At least I thought he was. I moved his head from my lap to a pillow, hoping he would get more comfortable. Just as I was about to get up, I felt a strong hand holding mine.

"Stay."

Kakashi's unscarred eye peeked through, looking at me. I smiled and agreed. Forget about water, I calmed my parched throat by melting ice in my tongue. It's little help but it's something. Settling down beside him, I pulled the covers to wrap him up into a roll. Then I looked into his eye as he looked into mine. Pushing his silly bangs away from his face, I asked softly, "Hungry?"

He shook his head.

"Want some water?"

Shook his head again.

I sighed and hugged the Kakashi roll, "Alright."

"It's the wrong time for me to be like this, isn't it?", I heard him groaned and looked up.

Kakashi's eye was so sad and torn, I couldn't help but feel the same way. "Don't be silly. There's no such thing as a wrong time. It comes when it comes.", I insist and he shook his head, his hand coming out of the roll. A strong arm wrapped around me, holding me tighter. "But you need to get ready for the Exams...", he said and pressed his lips against my hairline.

I snorted, "Seriously, when did I ever leave you like this? Roll the Exams, you're more important than that."

"I'm so sorry I'm being such a burden to you...", he said again, his voice heavy with guilt. I looked up at him and frowned, "Burden or not, you're my Kakashi. And I'm going to take care of you!"

He chuckled a little at this, poking my nose, "'Your' Kakashi?" I felt my cheeks heat up in realization at my comment and quickly buried my face into the blanket, hiding my face. I heard his laughter poked through a little as he ruffled my hair.

"Thanks, scamp."

"You're welcomed.", I muffled through the soft cloth of the blanket. Suddenly, I shot up, remembering something.

"We're out of peaches!" I wriggled my way out of his embrace, "I can't believe I forgot it just now!"

Frantic, I tripped over a shirt. I couldn't hold my balance and fell face first.

"Agh, dammit. That hurt.", I complained. Some ninja.

Suddenly, I heard a soft sound. It sounded like a snort, and it began to grow into a chuckle, before going into a soft laughter. I poked my head up curiously. And there I saw Kakashi laughing, his arm propped up as he tried to sober himself.

I felt my face relaxed with relief and joy.

He's laughing again!

Not able to rationalize anymore, I leaped into the bed, hugging him tightly. He laughed as he held the squirming, wiggly body in his arms. "Silly scamp."

XXXX

Although he wasn't any better, Kakashi managed to convince me he's getting there and I really should train. I insisted to stay by his side stubbornly at first, but he made me guilty with all his pride is on the line and I needed to practice well enough if I want to protect my teammates and stuff.

So here I was.

"Ready whenever you are.", I called to Ducky. He nodded before throwing kunais in my direction. I mirrored him and the kunais struck each other before we leaped away.

I managed to get some extra help from the Uchiha. Because I was lithe and quicker than he is, already proving that fact with our fight with Haku, I decided to take up on his offer and throw him around. So I was trying to get him to match my speed, and he was trying to get me to match his strength. Sure, he wasn't as physically powerful as Kiba for the time being, but his ninjutsu was something else. Honestly, I usually would be at the Inuzuka's to train but Kiba was on a mission. Besides, to have the High and Mighty Uchiha ask me to train, why pass it up? I could learn to work better with him anyway, since we're the better fighters in our team.

So that's what we're doing right now.

"Read my movements, Uchiha! Focus!", I called out, somersaulting out of the way. I threw three ice kunais before appearing in another direction and throwing them again. He managed to deflect them, although one managed to hit his headband, causing him to lose balance.

I was beside him in a blink. Steadying him, I smirked, "You okay, kid?"

To my surprise, he smirked back, "Never better."

Then I felt the air movements behind me shifted. I glance back to see shurikens aiming at me. I lifted my hand at them, ice shurikens melting from my hand and striking the attacking shurikens.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

I turned around and grinned. Nice one. Colour melted from my body, leaving an ice statue which was being melted by the strength of the Fireball Jutsu. I trapped Duckbutt in a head lock, my legs around his waist.

"Gotcha."

He froze and I swear, he looked extremely flustered with me on his back like this. I found a weak spot on the grand prince! Seizing the chance, I snickered into his ear, "Uncomfortable, Uchiha?" He snorted before bending over in an arc, causing us to land on the ground. Well, at least he made sure I landed on my back, not my head. He could have broke my spine right then and there.

"Umpf!", I grunted as I landed under him. I thought he would rolled over or something but he remained on top of me, both of us sprawled on the ground.

"Get off, Uchiha, before I break your neck."

"I'd like to see you try."

I placed my hands on his neck and send a small shock of frost across his pale skin. He stiffened and sat up, but he turned his head and glared at me with a snort of disdain.

Shrugging, I grinned at him innocently, "You wanted me to try."

He rubbed his neck, trying to warm it, "How do you do that anyway?" I smiled at him as I adjusted myself so that we sat face-to-face. "Been doing that for as long as I can remember.", I replied before creating a small flurry to dance around us. He watched the frost drifted around expressionlessly.

Slowly, the frost melted into fishes and they swam around us. I peeked at him to see his reaction. Although his lips were still a thin line, his eyes sparkled a little. I felt my mouth twitched upwards. You never know what the special things the ice fishes bring.

One of the fishes drew closer to his face, inspecting him curiously. His hand raised hesitantly to touch it and it obliged, letting him run his fingers across it's silky back. Then it swam off to join its siblings. I stretched and fell back on the grass, "Let's take a break." Duckbutt made a grunt of agreement but he remain sitting up.

The fishes drifted around lazily and I poked them, smiling. My dear little cuties.

"Mononoke?"

I lifted my head slightly in surprise. It was rare for him to call me by my name. One of the fishes was rubbing around his neck as he watched me. He seemed different now. I could smell a positive energy coming from the boy. It's almost like-

"...Thank you."

I gave him a smile. "Anytime, Ducky."

XXXX

 **OH HO. OH HO HO HO HO HO. MERRY CHRISTMAS. Ahahaha.**

 **So I kind of stripped Kakashi apart... Not sure how I feel about it. He's adorable and everything but I mean, nobody's perfect and we all have a weakness. So I decided to delve a little deeper into our favourite sensei. And some more quiet moments before the Chunin Exams. It's a pretty big deal anyway. (I kinda miss Kiba though. Mono didn't get to do much with her bestie anymore since they're in different teams and everything.)**

 **And Mononoke's own story would be reveal later. I mean, going through Kishimoto's sensei plot is kinda a rite of passage, you get what I mean? So I thought maybe Mono's plotline will come later in the future. So yeah. THINGS HAPPENED.**

 **Fact#18: Mononoke controls ice the same manner as Gaara does with his sand. (Although his was bestowed by both his mother and Shukaku, and Mononoke's gift came from Gintaro.)**


	25. Chapter 24: Bring It On

**AHAHAHA. Okay, no more fun and games, kids. It's the Chunin Exams! So I'm open to requests about who Mononoke fights in the third part of the Exam. You can start putting in votes now. It doesn't matter who though, I'll see which one occurs more then I'll choose. SO YEAH. MOVING ON.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Bring It On

Snickering, I marvelled at the wonders of life. The Amegakure ninja was hanging from a long bungee string I made over a cliff.

It's quite hilarious really.

"So tell me. Why are you stalking me?", I winked at him, "Got a crush?" The man grunted angrily as he tried to swing from side to side, "Stupid kid! I'm going to kill you for this!"

I laughed at this, "Oh, definitely. I could take you more seriously if you weren't in this position, you know." Suddenly I felt a kunai knife lying against my neck. I glanced down and smiled. A substitution jutsu.

"Hm, you're just big talk.", the ninja said pressing the kunai into my neck. I yawned and I felt him stiffened.

"Actually you got the wrong girl.", I said, leaning against his shoulder. The clone disappeared and he turned around, going for the kill. But I kicked him and he fell off the cliff.

A long echo of screaming came from tumbling after and I rolled my eyes. I turned around to look into the trees.

"You know. If you wanted to fight me properly, you could do a better job.", I mused at the shadow in the canopy. A deep chuckle answered, "The Chunin Exams aren't going to be so smooth, you know." I shrugged, "Never said it was. Besides, I'm a lousy ninja, probably die in the second half, but it's worth a shot." Grinning at the man, I turned around and started towards the direction of the village.

"Nice outfit though, Iruka-sensei."

XXXXXXX

I met up with my team in front of the Hokage building. I noticed a few other ninjas were there grouping up as well.

"You're late!", Sakura and Naruto scolded me at the same time and I laughed, "I'm not as bad as Kakashi. And I'm just fifteen minutes late. Cut me some slack." Duckbutt grunted, getting our attention, "Come on, let's go."

As we went through the halls, Sakura fell in step beside me, "So where did you go?" I grinned at her sheepishly, "I woke up late." The pinkette gave me a look but I hook my arm around hers, smiling, "Kakashi must've rubbed off on me."

"Please, let us in!" A voice pleaded and I blinked. I thought this was just the second floor. Sakura stiffened beside me and I noticed it after she did.

A genjutsu.

First the little test by Iruka, now this. They must be trying to cut down the candidates enrolling the exam. Too much fuss, I guess.

When we got closer, I spotted two boys standing at the door, looking all smug. One began bragging about how nice they were. Bunch of poppycock. They smelled like the Chunin at the Konoha Gates the other day. One could think they would've used the godamn scent inhibition technique. Well, I guess nobody's perfect.

There's a reason why they're just guards.

"Nice speech. But you're not fooling anyone.", Duckbutt said, his voice teetering on arrogant. But his next move surprised me. "Tell them, Sakura. You have the sharpest eyes in our team. You probably spotted the genjutsu right away."

Well, tip me over and pour me out. He's complimenting her for once. Maybe he noticed her insecurity. Aw, how sweet, I pair them up already.

Sakura tensed in bewilderment but she quickly got over it as she explained their mistakes. I smiled at the Uchiha's back. Maybe he's actually warming up. To all of us.

Then I noticed the slight hostility coming from one of the Chunin 'boys'. Apparently, Duckbutt saw it too and managed to lift his leg at the same time as the boy when he attacked. A tremor in the air made me blink, and lo and behold, a Gai Mini Me stood in between them, his hands gripping their legs firmly. The bowl-cut boy even had the same thick as tree barks eyebrows. And the green jumpsuit. Of course he had the green jumpsuit. He's a Gai impersonator.

But the speed.

The speed is definitely like Gai. Crazy taijutsu stuff. I can barely see Gai's speed already and this guy is just as fast. Nice.

"I thought you said to keep a low profile?", another boy said in disdain as he came up, a girl beside him. Must be his team. And Gai must be their sensei, obviously. The Gai look-alike pouted slightly, "Sorry, but I..." He trailed off, his eyes in our direction.

Wait, more like Sakura's.

I slipped my arm out of hers and scooted closer to Duckbutt. Best stay away from the fire.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?", he asked matter-of-factly as he walked closer to us, and she nodded, obviously spooked out.

Giving the signature Gai's thumbs up and sparkly grin which looks like it came from a toothpaste advertisement, he proudly asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Definitely... Not."

Way to go, Sakura. Great move. I held in a snigger as I bumped shoulders with Duckbutt, "Looks like you got yourself a rival in love." He snorted and looked over to me, "He's a rival, but not in that term."

I batted my eyelashes at him, "What? Looove~?" Ducky rolled his eyes at me, "Don't push it."

"Hey, you. What's your name?", the disdain filled boy from before asked as he came over. I blinked and tilted my head at him.

Oh, another matchmaking service?

Duckbutt just looked over at him indifferently, "Why should I tell you that? You never gave yours first." The milky eyed boy bared his teeth in annoyance and I looked up at Duckbutt, "Hey, I think you made him mad."

"I don't care. Come on, Mononoke.", he said, nudging me along. I smiled over his shoulder at the other two, "Better luck next time, I suppose."

When we turned to the other two, I saw Naruto and the bowl hair standing depressively beside a wall. What's with the tragic soap opera team here?

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Mononoke! Let's go!", Sakura called, dragging us away, obviously trying to get away as soon as possible. I laughed at her, "Are you going to leave your admirer?" Sakura hushed me in frustration as she pushed the three of us along.

XX

"Hey you, with the attitude! Please wait!"

All four of us turned around at the voice. Oh look, who came running after. Sir Thick Brows stood there defiantly, claiming a challenge to Duckbutt. I yawned, baring my canines lightly, before lacing my hands behind my head, "He seems fun, huh, Duckbutt?"

An agreeable grunt came from the boy and I smirked.

If he's anything like Gai, he must be very skilled in taijutsu but not so much in ninjutsu and genjutsu. I watched curiously as he told us his name and yet again proclaimed his love for Sakura.

"You'd think he get the hint already.", I muttered to Duckbutt and he snorted as Sakura dodged the scary looking floating hearts. I looked over Rock Lee and hummed. He had no interest in me the way he has for Sakura, thank goodness, but I was slightly peeved that he wouldn't think of fighting me.

I mean, I can be pretty fun. Bah, I'm not jealous. I'm just annoyed that people don't give me enough challenges to play with.

But then again, it's a hassle. Maybe I'm better off laying low and enjoying the show.

Naruto must be feeling the same way as he charged at Lee, every intention to be noticed by Lee. I winced slightly as Lee deflected his attacks effortlessly, causing the blonde to crash into a wall.

Sighing, I looked over to the clock. We have thirty five minutes for this bullshit. Chop chop, we need to go.

"Hey, Lee-san!", I called and stepped up, touching Duckbutt's wrist to restrain him from doing something stupid like accept the challenge. These people absolutely need time management.

Lee's attention directed to me and I smiled politely, "We have little time to register our names for the Chunin Exams. May I politely ask to postpone your duel?" Lee just dipped his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm sure we can finish this quickly enough." I wrinkled my nose in disdain, "And I will make your death will be faster if you are the cause of our tardiness."

"My apologies but I do not fight girls."

Okay, that's it. I'm going to ice him to the floor.

Just as I raised my arm, Duckbutt placed a firm hand on my elbow. I glared at him and he smirked at me, "Don't worry. I'll avenge your pride."

"Thanks for caring, Duck," I spat before turning to shoot daggers with my eyes at Lee, "I think I'll be fine."

"He wants to fight me, and fight me, he shall." Duckbutt said, before leaning closer, "He seems fun." I scowled at him for a moment. He gazed at me levelly. Ugh, the things I do.

I groaned before lowering my hand, sighing in defeat, "Get this over with quickly, or I'll ice _you_."

Duckbutt gave me a smirk before he went on and accept the challenge. All I could do was watch dully as they sparred, testing waters. More like Lee throwing Duckbutt around like a beanbag. He's way too fast. Sakura hovered beside me, "Sasuke-kun's going to kick his ass, for sure." I nodded and wanted to reply her just for her sake, but I got a whiff of something.

My eyes went to Sasuke as he landed a few ways from us. Could it be? The smell of his kekkei genkai awakening is strong.

Yes, there it is. The Sharingan.

"Right then, time to get serious, Pointy-Hair. I'm not getting any younger.", I called after him, and a short 'humph' came from the Uchiha. But it didn't look any better. Lee was fast. _Very fast_. It took me some time to get adjusted to his speed. My eyes darted around, pin pointing his movements. I got seventeen out of twenty right. Bravo for me.

Suddenly, he decided to take it up a notch and I saw how he unravelled the bandages on his arm.

Oh-oh.

Before I could move in to interrupt, a pinwheel caught the flying end of the bandage to the wall. I know that thing.

A large poof of smoke to reveal a giant tortoise. "Lee! You know what it means for a shinobi to reveal his techniques!", the tortoise scolded and I laughed at the sight of Lee apologizing to the stern old creature. "It's nice to see you too, Ningame.", I called and both tortoise and boy turned to me. Ningame opened his beak in a smile, "Oh, hello, Mononoke. Didn't see you there."

"A lot of people don't", I muttered under my breath before speaking louder, "So where's-"

"Hello, everybody!"

Oh, there he is.

Gai stood on Ningame's shell in a fabulous pose. As always. And of course, he had to do an entire drama series with Lee before he could think of anything else.

"You know that guy?", Naruto asked me softly and I nodded, mumbling my reply, "He's Kakashi's so called 'rival'. He used to babysit me sometimes when Kakashi's on a mission. I was still living with Kakashi then." Naruto looked over at Gai again before muttering, "His eyebrows are even bushier." "I know right?", I answered, and both of us snickered.

"Mononoke! What a great pleasure to see you again!" Oh dear. Oh no.

I yelped as Gai lifted me up into the air, like he used to when I was a kid. "Ah youth! To see you grow so fast!", Gai announced, tears rolling from his eyes like waves. "Th-That's very kind of you but-", I was cut off by Lee who decided to interrupt at that particular moment, leaving me still hanging by my armpits. I heard Naruto sniggering behind me. I'm going to kill somebody today, I don't care who.

"Gai-sensei, you know this girl?", he asked, looking up at me.

"Why, of course! Who wouldn't know the little one that my lifelong rival took in?", Gai boomed, grinning at his student and I sighed. Here we go. "Kakashi and I go way back..." There he began his speech, and thankfully at some point he put me down to make a pose. Lee listened to everything, his overlarge eyes shining in admiration. On the other hand, I could feel the other three behind me shivering, all of them weirded out at the sight of him.

I couldn't help but smile at Gai's bombastic personality. There was this point of time where I followed the green man around, and Kakashi was so worried I might end up wearing the same striking green jumpsuit. But thank the heavens, I didn't. What can I say, I was a kid. I get influenced easily.

"Oh, look at the time. Love to stay and chat but we gotta go.", I told Gai, backing away as I made a flapping gesture to my teammates to make a run for it.

"That's right! You have the Chunin Exams to go to! Well, I won't be bothering you anymore. Best of luck, all of you!", Gai said and began talking aplenty to Lee and I shooed the other three away, before we get dragged into something crazy.

XXXX

"You guys are early.", Kakashi mused when he caught sight of us. I squinted at him and he gave me an eye smile. He seems better now, at least. "We bumped into Gai-san." I explained and he nodded, "Makes sense." Looking over to us, he seemed quite satisfied.

"Well, I'm glad all of you could make it, especially you, Sakura."

"Huh? What do you mean, sensei?", said girl asked as she stepped forward. I hid a smile as Kakashi began to explain to her that although it was voluntary to take the Chunin Exams, it's only applicable to teams of three. "But in your case, it would be four. The Hokage is noted of this and gave his permission for your team to come as a four man team. But if Sakura didn't choose to take the exam, you three can still take it as a normal three-man team."

"But you were hoping that all four of us would take up the challenge?", Sakura asked and he nodded.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura.", he called in turn before looking over to me last, smiling, "Mononoke. I'm very proud of you. You're the best team anyone can ask for. Now go on."

Naruto pumped his fists, "Don't worry about it, Kakashi-sensei! We won't let you down!" The other three pushed through the door and entered, but I lagged behind. Looking over to Kakashi, I held his hand and peeked into his eye. He patted my head knowingly, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Go kick ass." I smiled and gave him a hug, "Wish me luck."

And I turned around, letting myself into room 301.

When I got in, the first thing I see is Ino jumping on Sasuke, "Oh, Sasuke-kun! Man, you have no idea how much I hoped you'd show up. I miss those broody good looks of yours!" I sighed at the sight and joined them. Broody good looks? Maybe. Broody arse personality? Definitely.

"Of course, you did.", I smirked at her as Sakura yelled at the blonde, "Hey, get off Sasuke-kun, pig!"

Ignoring me, Ino looked over to Sakura instead and wrinkled her nose, "Oh, wow, I can't believe they let you in. Still got frown lines on your billboard brow, I see."

"Leave my forehead out of it!", Sakura retorted grumpily and Ino gave her a stink eye. This is getting annoying. If this results in a cat fight, I'm going to throw them both out of the window, teammate or not.

"Ugh, I knew it was going to be troublesome to do this, but I never thought it was this lame.", a familiar voice groaned and I tilted my head to greet Shika and Cho-chan, "Hey, guys!"

When he saw me, I saw his lips lifted slightly, "Okay, maybe not so lame." I grinned at Shika. Chouji was still eating but he gave me a wave, "Hey, Momo!" Cho-chan greeted heartily with his mouth still full.

Suddenly, Naruto piped up in annoyance, "Oh look, it's the Three Stooges."

Shika got slight ruffled as he leaned forward, "Hey, you know what, pipsqueak? .. Ah, forget it. You're a waste of time." I rolled my eyes at him. Typical Shika. But Naruto's getting wittier. Good for him.

"Well, well, well. What do you know? The whole gang's here.", I looked over to see Kiba walking over to us, Shino and Hinata staying close by. Guess he made sure he's the alpha in their group. Hinata's too shy to oppose and Shino doesn't give a cockroach feeler about most things. At least that's what he told me. To be honest, I never knew Shino personally.

Kiba spotted me and grinned, "Mononoke!"

I leaped over to him and threw my arm over his shoulder, pleased to see my best friend again, "Kiba! Akamaru!" The puppy barked and dapped my head with his paw. I scratched Akamaru's chin in reply and giggled when he licked my fingers.

Kiba, who must be feeling a little submissive today, had his hand placed firmly on my waist. I was used to it by now but I picked up on Sakura's discomfort when she saw the gesture. Not sure what that means but it probably has something to do with gender stuff. The others didn't seemed to notice though, because of Kiba's haughty air got most of their attention.

"You guys too, huh? Man, everyone's here for this stupid thing.", Shika grumbled pointedly at Kiba.

Both boys had a weird look in their eyes though. What's up with that? I sniffed a little and got a strange scent which I can safely label as 'rivalry'. Point is, rivalling for what? I tilted my head slightly in confusion.

Kiba sneered, "Yup. Here we all are, the nine rookies together again. Seems fun. Well, for those who can make the cut." Kiba looked over to Duckbutt, smirking, "Right, Sasuke?"

Duckbutt mirrored his attitude, with a smug reply, "Don't get so overconfident, Kiba." The dog boy look down at him, canines showing, "You wait. We're going to blow you guys away."

"Quit picking fights, Ki, before you hurt yourself.", I told him off jokingly and he snorted, giving me a look. Smiling, I bump his headband with my forehead, teasing him, "He's in my team, buddy. You challenge him, you challenge me."

He smirked, "You're the alpha?"

"I like to think it that way."

Suddenly, a new voice called out to us, "Hey, you guys might want to keep it down a notch. No offense, but you're the ten rookies, aren't you? Fresh out of the academy?" A boy walked over, his spectacles gleaming in the light, "I wouldn't be making such a racket if I were you. This isn't a field trip."

"Well, who asked you? Who are you anyway?", Ino snapped. Ooh, prissy. Might get her head chopped off, that one.

"Yakushi Kabuto. But, look behind you. You guys already made quite an impression." To confirm the observation, most of them turned around. Kiba glanced back as well to make sure but I didn't. I could feel the dank creepy atmosphere right from the moment I stepped in.

Most of them here seemed a little _uncomfortable_.

"See those guys? They're from the Amegakure. Real touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense so try not to make anyone mad right now." Kabuto sighed a little wearily, "But hey, you're rookies. Who could blame you? You guys remind me of myself a while back."

Obviously, pointing the uneasiness out won't make them mad. Way to go, Four Eyes. Why don't I get a megaphone for you so you can tell everyone what pricks they all are? I mean, everyone's so quiet and they're all glaring at us, one way or another. Those close by could probably hear our conversation right now.

As they continued talking about the nerd's magic cards, I looked around the room. I spotted Gaara a few ways off, somewhere in the middle of the room. He was looking in our direction shamelessly, like how most of them are. Greeting him with a smile, I was pleased to see him dipped his head once. Guess he got the message.

"What's wrong?", Kiba asked into my ear and I shook my head, smiling at him, "Nothing. Just saying hi to a friend." I saw his nostrils flare a little and he looked at me dubiously. I'm not lying, and I wasn't telling the truth either. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Kabuto got our attention and we peeked over to see the ninja info cards.

"It's Sabaku No Gaara. And Rock Lee, while you're at it.", Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing.

"Man, that's no fun. You even know their names.", Kabuto complained good-naturedly before revealing two cards. Fancy. "Right, here we are. Rock Lee."

Then we have all the statistic mumbo jumbo, terribly interesting those are. I only listened to it half-heartedly because Kiba still had his grip on me and he just had to walk over to be nosy. Personally, I don't care what Lee is like. He looks fun to fight with but that's as far as it goes. For me at least. Though I do know now that his teammates before are called Tenten and Hyuga Neji.

Hyuga. Another powerhouse clan. And if I had not mistaken, belongs to the same clan as Hinata. I glanced at her to see how she was taking it. I overheard that there was some scuffle in the Hyuga clan once. Wonder if that's related to them.

"Alright, next up is Sabaku No Gaara. Nothing much on this guy...", Kabuto faltered before tensing up, "But get this, a Genin with a B rank mission. There's nothing much about this guy. He's a rookie from another land originally, but there is this... He survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

Now, that, is something worth nosing about. Not a single scratch. I have a feeling it has something to do with the sand.

"This guy has done a B ranked mission as a Genin without a single injury?", Shikamaru exclaims in shock. Yeah, I'm pretty spooked too but it's interesting in a way.

Kabuto hummed as he took another card, one revealing a map, "Amegakure (Rain), Konohagakure (Leaf), Sunagakure (Sand), Takigakure (Waterfall) and Otogakure (Sound). From the looks of it, they've all sent skilled candidates this time around. Of course, Oto is small, it just sprang up recently so not many know about it. Those guys are a mystery." He stated blandly as he shuffled up his cards. "Well, you get the gist of it. The competition is going to be intense this year." I felt the tension rolling over the others. Everyone must be nervous as hell now.

I sighed and leaned against Kiba, "Eh, and to think I could get out of this circus show over with as easily as I came in."

"What's wrong? Getting cold feet?", Kiba teased me. Annoyed, I bit his earlobe, "Watch it, bunny bits."

"Would'ya two get a room? Ew!", Ino jeered as she frowned at us. The others were still talking about the tough competitions but I noticed Shika looking over at us curiously.

And Sakura. I have a feeling Sakura likes keeping an eye on me nowadays, like how an older sister does to a younger sibling.

Ino sauntered over with her arms folded, "Are you guys together or something?" Although she has attitude issues, it was clear the blonde was nosy about the group of us.

Kiba and I looked at each other for a moment before smirking at her, like a pair of sly foxes, "What's wrong, Ino? Jealous?" She wrinkled her nose in disdain at us, "Obviously not! Kami, you two have no shame sometimes!" Both of us stuck out our tongues at her at the same time.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to beat every crummy person here, dattebayo!" Naruto suddenly announced into the room, pumping his fist in the air. All of us looked at him in bewilderment at the sudden boom of noise. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Trying to get us killed?", Ino seethed before turning to Sakura, "Why don't you ask your boyfriend over there to shut up?"

"Who's the boyfriend?!" Sakura retorted, rubbing up her sleeves, glaring at Ino, who jabbed back.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You can't get one!"

"Whatcha say?!" Both girls bumped foreheads, eyes shooting daggers, arrows and weapons of every manner of womankind staring contests. Naruto, oblivious to all this, just sighed happily with his hands behind his head, "Man, that felt good."

Kiba hid his grin in his hand, coughing out, "Ah, could you say that a little louder? Didn't quite catch that." I shook my head, "Great, now everyone's going to target our team." My best friend sniggered with me, "Good luck, Mo. You're going to need it."

"Plenty of it." I replied, smirking.

"You moron, you want everyone here to hate our guts or what?", Shika groaned, looking at Naruto witheringly. Sakura moved her frustration to Naruto, strangling him in a head lock, before furiously apologizing to the rest of the room. A greater scene we're cooking up right now. I exchange glances with Duckbutt and we smiled knowingly. Both of them are an embarrassment to Nature sometimes but Naruto still has his spunk to keep it together.

Suddenly, chakra build up came from three directions towards us. I turned quickly. Someone's already coming to do some rough housing? They're patient. Removing myself from Kiba, I threw out two ice kunais to deflect the ones attacking Kabuto but he managed to leap away quickly enough.

Sound ninjas. What jokes. They probably overheard everything.

Another guy appeared before Kabuto, all wrapped up with bandages and fur. He aimed a punch at Kabuto's face but the latter managed to dodge it at the last moment. He's pretty quick on his feet, I'll give him that. Kabuto had a smug look on his face when they stopped attacking. The mummy man retreated to his team, as if he was waiting for something.

That's when Kabuto's glasses shattered. He made a noise of surprise before smirking, taking them off, "Hmph, so it's that kind of attack." Duckbutt stepped up, confused, "Hey, I saw it all! He dodged the attack so how did that happened?"

"It must've been closer than it looked." Shikamaru offered, quite baffled about it himself. I shook my head, "No, something doesn't fit."

I looked over the Sound ninjas. Sound. It must have something to do with it. And the fact beggar pharaoh over there had a metal arm brace kind of supports the theory. The other two looked just as shifty.

But suddenly, something came over Kabuto and he toppled over, coughing out blood. I blinked in surprise. An aftereffect too? That must have been some tremor. To shatter his glasses and made him cough blood out, there must be some sort of trick. Naruto and Sakura ran over to Kabuto, concern for his wellbeing. "Are you alright?", Sakura asked worriedly and Kabuto nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Not such a tough guy after all, I suppose. Maybe that's why he's on his seventh try.", the masked guy said snidely and his teammate stood up beside him, jeering, "Write this on your cards, little punk. The Genin of Otogakure are going to be Chunins when this is all over. Guaranteed."

"Maybe not with that bratty attitude.", I spoke up, standing closer. "Mononoke, what're you doing?", I heard Kiba hissed behind me in warning but I ignored him. I had the trio's attention now.

The spiky haired boy growled at me, "You want to die, little girl?" I rolled my eyes at him, as if I was talking to a child.

"If you're going to be such a baby every time someone talks back to you," I smirked at him cheekily, "Something might go wrong."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, readying to make me into yogurt. I jutted my chin out mischievously, getting them riled up. But the bandaged one lifted an arm to his teammate before squinting at me suspiciously. I gave them an innocent smile.

Before anyone could speak, a grand burst of smoke filled the front of the room. "Listen up, you baby faced ingrates! Pipe down and listen up!" A booming voice echoed across the room. The smoke disappeared, revealing a group of Jonin and Chunin examiners. I even spotted the two guards from before. "It's time to begin! My name is Morino Ibiki, your proctor, and from this instant... Your worst enemy." A scarred face man gave a threatening smirk.

Oh joy. This is going to be a blast.

 **XXX**

 **Yup, this kid is definitely looking for her kind of trouble. Anyway, lots of you guys think this might end up as a SasuMono. Please. I was just kidding. Her bonding time with Prince Emo is essential for later, but nothing romantic. I promise. OR DO I? /ebil laughter**

 **But, I did kinda of mean it when this might take a turn on the romantic road. Author-san is a very fickle person. Now that I think about it, maybe I should write other fics about the other ships I make for Mononoke.**

 **I dunno, just a random thought. If you guys request it, I can consider. Or anything really. If you want me to write a collection of fluffy scenarios with your fav ships here, I can stir something up. BUT THEN AGAIN I MIGHT PROCRASTINATE AHAHAHAHAHA LAZY AUTHOR BAD.**

 **Fact#19: Mononoke tries her best to avoid responsibility or tasks given to only her just because she has the ability to do so. She prefers to do things she wants to. Living the free life, if you may.**


	26. Chapter 25: The First Round

Chapter Twenty Five: The First Round

"First off, you, Sound! Knock it off! Who told you you could fight?! Do you want to get disqualified before we even begin?!" Ibiki reprimanded forcefully at the Three Musketeers.

"Sorry, it's our first time." the bandaged one replied good-naturedly, seemingly unruffled as he watched Ibiki with an unblinking eye, "Guess we're a little jumpy."

I coughed under my breath, "More than a little. You guys are bouncing around like balls." My comment caused the spiky haired one and the girl to give me a death glare each but I smiled at them. I'm not stupid enough to rile them up for no reason. My original intention was to get the metal arm guy to punch me instead, so I could understand what was that effect he did on Kabuto. But since this Ibiki guy popped up and stopped any fights, I just want to insult them now because it's funny.

Ibiki just smirked at this before turning to the other Genins, "I'll only say this once, so listen up! There will be no combat among candidates. No attacking one another without the permission of the proctor, even then fatal force is strictly prohibited! Anyone who even thinks they want to mess around will get disqualified immediately! Got it?!"

The room was silent up till the spiky haired idiot from the Sound spoke up, "No fatal force? That's no fun."

Only people with little intelligence resort to violence but I clamped my mouth shut because Kiba dug a fingernail into my hand. He probably knows I'm going to come up with a snarky comment and get myself placed on top of someone's hit list. Which I already am, judging by the looks on the Sound Ninjas faces. Probably number one on their death note.

The atmosphere in the air only became much thicker when Ibiki continued, "Now, if you're ready, pass up your application forms and get a number in return. This determines your seating. We'll start the written exam once you're all seated."

"Wh-what he say?! Written exam?! Oh man!" Naruto panicked, his hands squishing his brain. I grinned at the panic growing on Naruto's face. Guess writing isn't his strongest point. I squeezed Kiba's hand, speaking under my breath, "Good luck, dog breath." He smirked, squeezing back, "You too, mangy mutt."

Separating ways, we grouped with our respective teams.

"Come on, Naruto. It's not the end of the world.", I told him as I ruffled his blonde hair. Duckbutt snorted as he glared at the blonde, "Maybe for him." I smacked his chest as a scolding, "Watch your tongue, Uchiha. We're going to get through this stupid thing together."

XX

Of course I meant what I said about doing this.

I just never knew the difficulty of this exam. Reading through the question paper, I snorted loudly enough to make one of the examiners hush me. This type of questions are probably for Shika, genius that he is. I glanced around, looking for the said boy. Shika sat at the opposite side of the room, his pencil moving lazily on his paper with an annoyed look on his face. Guess writing's such a drag. I snickered.

Then, I began looking for my teammates to see how they're faring.

Sakura was scribbling her answers furiously. She's pretty smart anyway. Probably could wing it. I slid my eyes to Duckbutt. He's activated his Sharingan it seems. How do I know, you ask? His eyes aren't even on the paper. As for Naruto?

I looked to the front. Well, Naruto has his hands scratching frantically into his hair. Well, at least Hinata is beside him. I'm not sure if that comforts me in the least. Even if she did get the right answers, can Naruto copy them without notice? I sighed before looking back at my paper.

One hour. To do nine extremely difficult questions. Plus we get five chances if we got caught copying. I smirked as I twirled the pencil in my hand. Ibiki wants us to cheat. This part of the exam must be designed to test our ability to collect the right information. On top of that, I bet he placed some moles in here for us to copy the answers from. Well then, if the game's like that, I'll play by the rules. It's not because I'm little Goody-Two-Paws, but getting answers this way is more interesting.

Even though these questions are tough, I can more or less write something down. But if there is someone who has all the answers, I'm not going to waste my precious brain juice. Looking around, I noticed there aren't any familiar faces nearby. I could hear Akamaru softly barking the answers to Kiba though.

Wait a minute. Smiling, I spotted Gaara sitting one row in front of mine. And I spotted his kunoichi companion from before sitting two people away from me.

That means there's a possibility a mole is nearby. I just need to find them.

I stopped twirling the pencil, a plan in mind, and pressed it to my lips before blowing softly. Unless the examiners had activated their dojutsu or some sort, the little build up of frost is invisible to the naked eye. Besides, I don't think any of them are doing that so I went on ahead. Slowly, the frost curled and formed into a fish. It swam around me and I smiled before closing my eyes, letting my mind enter the fish's. I blinked and tried to get used to moving in the small elegant body by twirling around. I passed the arm of the man who was sitting beside me and felt him shiver at the sudden cold.

Once I was well adapted, I drifted across the other Genins. Looking over at Gaara, I noticed a little eyeball in his hand. Curious, I went over to look. Swimming around, I was surprised when the eyeball followed my trail. Then I felt him lightly tense and I blub cheerfully at the eyeball, ' _Hi, Gaara! Pretty cool, huh?'_ Turning around to face the boy, I flicked my tail, _I gotta go though. Good luck_!

With the short greeting, I floated above towards the ceiling. Looking around the classroom, I spotted a mole. A guy was sitting smugly, with his arms crossed. He smirked at Ibiki, who blinked once before turning away to look at the Genins.

Bingo.

I drifted downward to hover over his paper. Looking through his answers, I was satisfied. Looks pretty solid to me. Grinning mischievously, I plopped my body on his paper and began to roll across his answers. I heard him make a sound of surprise as I copied the words using my little fish body like a scroll. To him, his words were probably fading in plain sight. When I was done, his question paper was like brand new. He cursed before writing his answers again. Funnily enough, it seems like he expected it.

Blubbing happily, I swam away. I passed the Hyuga boy and I heard him take a sharp intake of breath in surprise. I looked up at him and winked before swimming off. It's so fun to confuse people.

That's when I saw my comrade. Swimming over to Naruto, I sighed. His paper is still blank. I looked up at his comical face of panic. Well, I gotta help, he's my teammate. Lifting the invisibility veil slightly, I wagged my tail the moment I noticed the slight change in his eyes when he saw the little blue fish infront of him.

"G-ghost!", he exclaimed before I could speak.

 _'Shut it, Naruto! It's me, Mononoke! Now pipe down before somebody notices!'_ , I scolded and he covered his mouth with his hands. I saw Hinata looking over him in confusion but she quickly turned away, blushing, when he smiled at her sheepishly. The blonde turns back to me, bewilderment and awe still shining in his eyes.

"But you're a fish!" he muffled and I blubbered at him, ' _Just a little trick I made up. Besides'_ , I looked witheringly at his paper, _'You haven't written anything! You do know the main point of this exam is to cheat, right?'_

His blank look told me everything. I sighed. So much like Naruto to be so slow. Without another word, I landed on his paper and in the reverse way I had rolled on the guy before, the words got unstuck form my body and was permanently rubbed on Naruto's paper. He gasped in amazement, his voice muffled against his hands, "Wow, that's so cool!"

When I was done, his paper was filled with answers, neatly written, thanks to the mole. And now I'm fresh out. I drooped wearily and Naruto cupped me up. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly and I wiggled in reply, grateful for his concern over my wellbeing, 'I'm fine. This form is pretty tiring for my mind. I need to get another round of answers. See ya, kiddo.'

His wide grinned literally filled me up, "Thanks, Mononoke-chan! I owe you one, dattebayo!" I drifted up and nudged his nose with my own, 'You owe me lots of ones, ramen boy.'

Then I made myself invisible again before swimming away. Okay, I need to find another mole. I found him in almost in an instant because he sat behind Naruto. Flicking the swishy tail happily, I quickly did the same thing I did with the guy before, and got the same dirty reaction after I was done. Darting my way back to my seat, I quickly unrolled the answers on my paper.

With that done, I broke the spell and fell back into my own body. Opening my eyes, I tried to get used to my own vision after having the fish's eye view for so long. Curling my body, I stretched. Using that exchanging trick takes a toll on my soul. I buried my face into my arms, drifting off to sleep.

XXX

I was pulled out of my sleep when a loud noise boomed. It sounded strangely like Naruto. I groaned before drifting back to hibernation but then I was rudely nudged awake.

"You have got to be kidding me. You slept through all that?"

Looking up, I noticed the empty seats around me. Except the one beside mine. The blonde Sand kunoichi was watching me, a baffled expression on her face. Still half awake, I yawned before stretching my neck and sat straighter, "What's up?"

"You missed the tenth question, no duh. We passed, by the way." the girl rolled her eyes at me when she said it. I grinned at her, "Thanks for waking me up." She smirked, "I gotta say, kid. You've got some guts, I'll give you that." I laughed sheepishly, flicking the emerald earring on my left ear, "Nah, I'm just another lousy ninja. I'm Mononoke."

She gave me a funny look before smirking at me, "Temari. I didn't know you were sleeping until those two between us chickened out. It's amazing really, how no one even noticed you were sleeping." I laughed with her at the observation.

Before we could continue talking, a ball of black cloth came blasting in like a wrecking ball. A woman stood confidently at the front of the class.

"Listen up, you maggots! I'm Mitarashi Anko, your second proctor! Believe me when I say, I won't be letting you guys go on easily!"

I leaned over to Temari, snickering, "She's looks like she's got a lot of spunk." The older girl snorted in disdain, "She looks like a pain in the ass." We watched as she complained at the amount of candidates this year, saying that Ibiki has gone soft, which the latter replied that maybe they had a more promising group this year.

"Oh well, after I'm done with them, only half will be left." she said dejectedly, looking at us smugly. Half? That's a big bet. She probably knows what she's doing. Either that, or she's a total snob.

Temari probably thinks it's the latter as she grumbled, "She's so full of herself, isn't she?" I shrugged, looking over at Temari, "But it'll be fun if she was right." The four-tailed blonde turned to me as she watched me for a moment.

"Gaara seems pretty interested in you. You'd better be careful." she said softly, her expression unreadable, and I titled my head, "Why?" Before she could speak, Anko began to speak again, "Right, I'll tell your respective Jonins where to meet up first thing tomorrow, so get ready and move out!"

So I guess we're pretty much dismissed now. I turned back to Temari but she already stood up. She smirked down at me, "Better get a good rest, little girl. You'll need it." I mirrored her expression, "You too, Temari-chan. I wouldn't want you to drop out halfway through the fun." She waved in parting with a friendly grunt as she walked out of the row.

I spotted Kitty Boy looking at us grumpily before speaking to his teammate in a hushed tone when she got closer to him. Although he seemed as if he was secretive, I heard Temari brushed him off, "She's not so bad. Come on." They walked over to join Gaara, who was in front. And he was watching me. I smiled at him and got up, wanting to talk to him.

But someone blocked my path.

"Sakura and Naruto wants to go look for Kakashi." Duckbutt said darkly. I realized he was glaring at Gaara from the corner of his eye when he told me this. I frowned lopsidedly, "Sure. You go on ahead. I'll catch up." What's his deal?

Duckbutt's onyx eyes turned to look at me as he held my elbow, nudging me along, "I'm not going with those two idiots. You're coming along." I tried to protest but he already flipped me around and moving out. I looked over his shoulder to see Gaara watching us with slightly narrowed eyes. Shooting him an apologetic smile, I didn't get to see his reaction as Duckbutt blocked my view.

Which reminds me.

I turned to look around the room to look for Shika. We were supposed to go home together. But when I saw him, he was talking to Kiba, both boys were standing up and seemed a little tense. I couldn't say anything to either friend though because Duckbutt was literally pushing me on my way.

What's up with everybody?

XXXXXX

When I got back from the short briefing with Kakashi and the others, I noticed Shika wasn't home yet.

I took out my shoes and arranged them neatly on the shoe rack before entering the house. Yoshino-san frowns upon messiness, I learnt that the hard way. As I entered the living room, Shikaku was reading the newspaper as usual. Yoshino wasn't in plain sight though.

The Nara leader noticed my presence and puts down the paper, smiling at me, "So how did it go?" I grinned, "We passed the first round." He nodded proudly, beckoning me over, "Tell me about it."

I obliged but I was still looking around, a little unsettled, "Where's Yoshino-san?" The man scratched his goatee as he smiled, "She's gone for a girl's day out. Probably be back tomorrow." We shared a knowing look. All that woman does is work. It's always good for everyone when she takes a few days off.

As we began to talk, I told Shikaku about the exam so far. He listened raptly and smirked at the name of the proctor, "Ibiki? He's a handful." I nodded before shrugging, "Well, he seems pretty cool, actually. Sure, he was an ass at first but when we were done, you kinda figure out that he's pretty darn sadistically smart." Shikaku chuckled at me as I wrinkled my nose when I said it. As he sobered, he leaned towards me, his arms resting on the table.

"So, I was meaning to ask you. Did you tell anyone about it yet?"

I took me a second to understand what he meant. I shook my head honestly, "I haven't got the chance to tell Kakashi. But I don't plan on telling anyone yet." He tilted his head at me, "Why not?"

Pursing my mouth, I replied slowly, trying to get the words together, "It's too much of a hassle. Everyone knows I was clanless. Besides," I grinned at Shikaku, "I already have a great life. Dad and Mom would be pleased that I'm well taken care of. I mean, I respect my parents and everything but no one needs to know anymore than that."

Shikaku nodded before standing up, "Wait here." Confused, I obeyed. Was it something I said? The man retreated from the living room but returned a little while later, holding the blue ocarina from before in his hands.

"I thought you might want to have it." Shikaku said as he placed it in front of me. I touched the porcelain instrument before looking up at him, "I can't take this. Dad gave it to you!" It felt weird to talk about Daiten that way, but I'm getting the hang of it. My godfather chuckled, "Well, how about we share it then? I could teach you to play it, if you want."

I smiled widely at him before taking the ocarina in my hands, turning it this way and that. It's a real pretty thing. "Your father made it out of clay when we were twelve. On the day we graduated from the Academy, he played a song for our friends. It was a catchy song and all of us were pretty much dancing around like idiots." Shikaku said before shaking his head, chuckling, "You should see how the girls swooned over him that time. He was always the charmer, even as a child."

I smiled at this, leaning forward as he began to continue. "Your mom was the only girl who didn't fall over him that time. He could have any girl in the village but the girl he fell in love with." Smirking, I teased him, "Did Yoshino-san have a crush on my dad too?" The Nara head snorted before rubbing his nose, "I did say he could have any girl in the village. Yoshino wasn't an exception." he continued quickly, "At least I got her in the end." I began giggling and the man relaxed before laughing himself.

"Your dad had a amazing talent for music. It was his specialty. He even mixed his musical talents into his fighting style." Shikaku continued, looking at the ocarina in my hands fondly, "You know, whenever he plays a tune, he could summon a creature depending on the music. Most of them were gifts from the Yorukami deities." I tilted my head in confusion, "Example?"

"Usually he summons Komainus* with loud music and Kirins** with a slow tune." Shikaku smiled at me mysteriously, almost as if he was expecting something, "It doesn't hurt to wonder is you could do the same."

I blinked in surprise and stared at the ocarina in my hands. The Yorukami had such powers? It almost seemed unbelievable. Shikaku chuckled at the look on my face, "Don't worry. He couldn't do it until he was a grown man. It might take you some time to have that kind of ability." I don't see how that's supposed to comfort me.

The opening of the front door commanded our attention. A weary looking Shika came in and I grinned at him, "You missed a fancy history lesson." He sighed as he settled beside me but he didn't reply. I raised an eyebrow at his indifference before leaning closer, sniffing. My eyes grew a little wide when he pushed my face away, noticing my habit, "Not now, Mononoke."

I heard Shikaku snort at his son, "That's not the way to treat someone who cares, Shikamaru." I shook my head and smiled at Shikaku, "It's okay. He's probably tired." But I glanced worriedly at Shikamaru.

Kiba's scent still lingered on him.

XXXX

After dinner, I let myself into Shika's room when Shikaku went out for a drink. The boy was lying on his bed, his back facing the door. I sighed and planted my hands on my hips, "Okay, your dad's out. Tell me what's going on."

He continued to pretend that he's asleep. I blew out a breath and closed his room door. Walking across the room, I sat at the foot of his bed and waited for him to speak.

A few minutes passed before Shika finally spoke.

"Just go away."

I didn't move.

He groaned before sitting up and glared at me. I continued watching him with a level gaze. Neither of us moved as we got caught in a staring contest. His scent changed and I made a move before he could.

I slid my arms around his waist and pulled Shika into a hug.

The boy stiffened at first but as I stayed there, holding him gently, he slowly relaxed but I could feel his rapid heartbeat thumping against me. I took in a breath and sighed, burying my cheek into his collarbone, "Forget what I said. Don't tell me if you don't want to. But I'll be here if you need me."

Slowly, I felt his arms going around me and he returned the hug. "Yeah." he said softly. But his heartbeat was still going fast. I made sure to stay that way until it slowed down to an acceptable rhythm. Gently, Shika pushed me away. I obliged and pulled away. It was nice while that lasted. I smiled at him, "Let's sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." He nodded and I felt his eyes watched me as I got up.

When I got to the door, I turned back, smirking at him, "Which reminds me, have you brushed your teeth yet, Shika?"

"...Troublesome woman. Go to bed."

XXXXXXXX

 ***Komainu: From old Asian folklores. This creature has different names in different languages. In Chinese, it's called shishi which means stone lion. (there's actually a pronunciation for that. And it's not said as she-she. More like shuh in shirt. But both words have different tones.) In Japanese, it's translated as stone dog. (There's a name in Korean but I forgot.) They are guardians found at the entrance of Asian temples to ward off evil spirits. usually in pairs, one on the right side, the other on the left. Really fierce guys. There is always one with an open mouth to say 'Ah' and the other closed to say 'Uhm'. Which in Buddhism, its a peaceful term 'Aum'.**

 ****Kirin: Another creature from Asian folklore. Has a dragon head and horse's body. Depending on the country, it's body varies, exampled, Chinese folklore, it has a goat body. Korean, it's more like cow. (I might've got it mixed up idk. But it's around that road.) In Chinese, it's called QiLing. in Korean, it's called Girin. No specific direct translation.**

 **X**

 **AND I CUT THIS CHAPTER DOWN A LITTLE SHORT. AHAHAHA And would'ya look at that. Lot's of competition, lmao. It's funnier this way. Such harem, much charm. (Author is such a meme. Apologies) And I don't know if Mononoke's way of getting her answers is a bit OP. If it is, PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO TELL ME. I DO NOT WANT A GODAMN MARY SUE BUILD UP ACROSS THE OCEAN OF MY FIC. And also.**

 **150 FOLLOWERS? 95 FAVOURITES? I love you guys, omg. Honestly, I never thought anyone would like Momo, because she's not the average OC. Okay maybe, more so, I dont know she's unique. We all are. What am I saying. Author talks too much. BUT I MEAN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT. *virtual confetti to everybody***

 **Fact#20: I'd like to explain a little about the switcheroo trick Mononoke did in the Chunin Exam. It's actually a rip off of the Yamanaka clan's Shintenshin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Justu.) But instead of being able to do it on other ninjas, Mononoke can go into the minds of her own creations, like a fish or a wolf, maybe even a Komainu, if she creates it with ice. THE ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES. [Did you know? Kakashi can copy this technique using his Sharingan]**


	27. Chapter 26: The Second Round

**THIRD PERSON CHAP YO! Just a foreword. Keep reading, my babies! :3 (Oh and there are going to be some puns so brace yourselves. PLEASE DONT HATE ME.)**

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Second Round

After Mononoke left his room, all Shikamaru could do was groan and flop back on his bed. As he looked up at the white bare ceiling, the never-ending rush of thoughts filled the entire cavity of his mind.

His mind began to wander to the moment from the previous hours, when they were just dismissed by the Morino guy.

Just as Shikamaru got up from his seat (as lazy as he was), he moved to meet up with Mononoke, since the duo had arranged to meet up to return home after the first part of the exam.

But Kiba was waiting for him at the end of the aisle.

The Inuzuka boy seemed a little out of sorts as the Nara heir got closer. "What's up?" Shikamaru had asked, wondering why the dog fanatic was blocking his way.

Kiba gritted his canines slightly, unsure what to say although he seemed ruffled, which was an uncomfortable surprise to the Nara, who knew that his old friend was never out of words, very much like another person he knows.

"So... what do you feel about Mononoke?"

The question literally caught him by surprise. He could see in the corner of his eye, the subject that Kiba was referring to being pushed out of the room by Sasuke. What the hell is Kiba talking about? What's going on? He had a bad feeling about this.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the other boy, "What do you mean?"

However, Kiba just shook his head, as if he changed his mind. The brunette smirked arrogantly, the previous hostility gone, "Forget it, Shikamaru. I'll see you tomorrow." The puppy sitting on his head whimpered a little, making the Nara heir looked at the canine quizzically.

Before he ponder about their strange behaviour any longer, the Inuzuka boy turned his heel and walked off. All Shikamaru could do was stare blankly at his retreating back. What? What did that have to mean? Why did he asked that question anyway?

"Well, that certainly shook him up." A snotty voice mused and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Of course Ino had something to do with this. He turned to his infuriating teammate, "What did you say?"

The blonde shrugged slightly, "I told him he'd have to fight for Mononoke affections with you, since you like her and all that. Plus, you'd definitely have a better chance at getting her than he ever will."

"You what?" The pineapple head gaped at his teammate. Is it him or is everyone going out of their mind? Ino smirked playfully, planting her hands on her hips, "Obviously you have a thing for Mononoke, don't you?" Shikamaru was mute as he could only stare as the pretty blonde sashayed her way out of the room, seemingly quite pleased with herself.

Blinking, he shook himself out of the stupor, millions of thoughts scouring his mind.

Not in a million years had he thought he had fell for the moonlight haired daredevil. How could he? Sure, his heart always skipped multiple beats whenever she's near and at almost every tilt of her head, every raised eyebrow at his complaints, every lopsided smile of hers made him feel warm and fuzzy inside but he had dismissed these symptoms as a sickness, like a cold or something. Besides, as enchanting as she is, Mononoke can be a pain in the ass sometimes. But then again, she would always be there for him and he for her. Ugh, this is all so troublesome.

The Nara boy certainly didn't thought any of it was something as intimate as a crush. The very thought made his cheeks warm, but not in an uncomfortable way though, he grudgingly admitted. Perhaps he should thank Ino for making him realize this and also by causing so much trouble for him now.

Shikamaru shifted his pose and propped his arm under his pillow, turning to face the door, where Mononoke was standing moments before with that terribly amazing smile of hers as she tried dishing out a joke to make him feel better. The boy gave a short huff of amusement.

Whatever he was feeling for the clanless girl, it's going to be a whole mess of troublesome after today.

XXXXXXXXX

Mononoke laced her hands behind her head casually as she assessed the Forty-Fourth Training Grounds aka Forest of Death. Yada, yada, yada, bunch of bumpy bogus. Anko was trying her best to scare the heeber jeebers out of the whole lot of them. Naruto, obviously, wasn't fazed in the least as he put on a loud show of bravery again.

Either he's really ignorant or really stupid. Maybe a little bit of both. But then again, it's Naruto. However afraid he is inside, he'll always put up a brave front. It's become a habit really.

Sea foam eyes scanned her teammates.

Sasuke seemed indifferent to everything, to say the least. But he was a bit jumpy when Mononoke nudged him as a joke. The dark haired boy just pushed her head away in annoyance, but at least he did it gently.

Sakura was just plain worried, as usual. "This whole place creeps me out." the pinkette admitted, her beryl eyes darting around. The smaller girl smile and placed a hand on her teammate's shoulder, causing the latter to look over to her. With a large grin, Mononoke encouraged her, "Come on, we're going in as a team. At least we have each other's backs, right?" It seems like her words lifted Sakura's spirits because the larger girl nodded and smiled at Mononoke.

Although he didn't join in their conversation, Sasuke himself felt a little comforted by the ice wielder's words. He closed his eyes and smirked. The Uchiha never thought he would admit it but having Mononoke around is like having a salve to a wound.

Suddenly, Anko threw a kunai at their direction, slicing Naruto's cheek harmlessly but enough to make blood trickle out of the cut.

In a blink, she was behind Naruto, teasing him, "Tough enough to handle this? You're not scared, are you?" The blonde froze as she leaned in closer, "Tough guys like you always leave blood all over the forest."

Just as she wiped the blood off Naruto's cheek, she extracted a kunai and aimed it at the ninja behind her. The ninja had an extended tongue, Anko's previously thrown kunai sitting at the tip.

Mononoke felt her body curled in disgust at the sight. That tongue reminded her of the slug lizard from before. Sasuke noticed her slight shiver and stood a little closer to her, his body warmth radiating to her. She relaxed a little, grateful of the small gesture.

"I was just returning your kunai." the ninja explained.

"Why, thank you, Grass ninja," Anko said with a smirk, a slight edge in her voice, "But I would recommend you to not stand this close behind me... Unless of course, you want to reach a premature death."

"Pardon me, but with the sight of blood and your kunai slicing through my hair, well, I'm afraid I got a little excited." The Grass ninja explained before backing away.

Strange. Mononoke took a short intake of breath when the Grass ninja passed her by. She doesn't recall seeing them, because she has no idea whether the ninja is a male or female, at the first phase of the exam. She turned to count the attendees. Seventy eight, not including herself. That's very strange. Mononoke felt a tingle through her spine. Something's wrong.

"Looks like everyone's a little quick tempered today. Must be something in the air," Anko said with a haughty air, "Humph, this is going to be fun."

 _'Tell me about it. Look at all these guys. They can't wait to shed some blood.'_ Mononoke thought humourlessly as Anko moved to the front of the gate.

"Right. So before we begin, I'll be passing these to you," she held out a stack of papers, "Standard consent forms. Read them over then sign it."

Naruto scrunched up his face, "What for?" The woman just shrugged, a knowing grin on her face, "Well some of you might not make it back alive. So I would need your consent about this test or else it'll be my responsibility."

Anko handed them to Naruto, who was closest to her, "Here. Pass these out." she told him before turning to the others, "So I'll be briefing you about what we're doing here. The first thing you need to know, is that this is to test your survival skills. I'll give you a description about the terrain of the practice field."

She said as she pulled out a map, "The forty fourth training zone has forty four gates. There are rivers and a forest inside, in the centre there is a locked tower located ten kilometres from the gates. It's in this confined area where you'll undergo the survival test. The test consists of an 'anything goes' battle..." Anko rolled up the map before putting it away, then taking out two scrolls, "To get your hand on these scrolls."

"Both of them?" Sasuke piped up.

Anko nodded, "Yep." She held up the scrolls higher for all to see, the white one bearing the 'Heaven' kanji and the black one with 'Earth'. "You'll be fighting to get both an Earth and a Heaven scroll. Altogether there are 26 teams will be taking part in this test, which means half of those teams will be getting a Heaven scroll and the other half an Earth scroll. I'll be handing over one scroll to each team."

"Okay, so how do we pass?" Sasuke asks again, although he was pretty sure where this was going.

"Your entire squad must bring a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll to the tower." was her answer.

No wonder she said she could cut them down to half. Mononoke smirked. This woman definitely has her respect.

"That means half of us would fail?" Sakura observes. Anko just shrugged nonchalantly, "No one said this was going to be easy. Oh and one more thing; this test has a time limit. You must finish it in five days."

"Five days out there?!" Ino exclaimed in astonishment.

"What're we supposed to do for food?!" Chouji cried out, bewilderment clear on his face. Mononoke hid a chuckle. Five days? That sounds fun.

"Just look around you. The forest has full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you." Anko said with a smile.

Kabuto looked over to Chouji before turning to Anko, "Yeah... But that's not all the forest has plenty of. Man eating beasts, poisonous plants, things like that would definitely be in there."

Chouji groaned at this, "Aw man!"

"Quiet down. This is called a survival test for a reason, you know?" Ino told him off, her hand on her hips. Although she said it, Mononoke could sense her discomfort as well.

As everyone discussed the downsides and challenges for the exam, Mononoke could only listen with ease. She had tried camping on her own before, plus she went on several missions with Kakashi before. Most likely in survival wise, she would be able to take care of her teammates without a problem. As for fighting... Well, she could handle that too.

"So, um, let's say in the middle of the exam, can we quit?" Shikamaru piped up, getting Mononoke's attention. Of course he would ask whether they could pull out of it. Typical Shika.

"Of course not. You can't say 'I quit' in the middle of a battle. Well, maybe you could but you'll end up dead." Anko said with a chuckle.

"Uh, that's just great. This is such a drag." Shikamaru groaned, his shoulders slouching over. Mononoke snickered at his reaction. Silly deer boy.

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified," Anko continued, "The first is simple, your team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls in five days. Second, if a team loses a member, or if a team member gets incapacitated and cannot continue but most importantly; None of you, absolutely none of you... Are to look inside the contents of these scrolls until you're reached the tower."

Mononoke tilted her head curiously as Naruto asked aloud, "What if it just flops open and you read it?" Anko smiled at this, "Let me put it this way, young man. You. Do. Not. Want. To. Know," her voice dropped to a more serious tone.

"There are times where a ninja will be asked to carry out secret documents. The scroll rule is test your integrity. Okay, let's just wrap this up! Teams, once you've signed your consent forms, exchange them over there for your scrolls. After that, each team will pick a gate and you'll be let inside. Oh, and one more word of advise." Anko made a dramatic pause.

"Just don't die!"

Great. Just great.

Mononoke snorted as she read through the consent form, as she waited to get a pen to sign the dratted sheet of paper. Everyone was dismissed now, and all of them were discussing amongst themselves.

She didn't knew where her teammates went, that's one thing.

The other thing is this stupid 'standard consent form'. They literally listed every single way you can get maimed, from getting sting by deadly bees, third degree burns, losing one's limbs to getting skewered on a stick, get eaten by a cannibalistic animal or getting crushed into a pulp. They didn't leave anything out, that's for sure.

That's when she noticed a certain dark aura.

"Oh, Gaara!" Mononoke gave her best smile to the red haired boy as he stood under the shade of a tree. His teammates weren't anywhere nearby, no doubt trying to get a gawdamn pen. Seriously, what happened to all those things?

The sullen boy looked up to her but Mononoke could sense no ill will from him as he watched her with unblinking eyes. "Some exam huh? Have you read this thing? I never knew I could die from brushing against a plant. You learn something new everyday, huh?" she rambled, her eyes twinkling while she walked closer to him.

He didn't answered her but she went on, playing with fire.

Standing closer to Gaara, Mononoke sniffed before breaking into a dazzling smile, "You're still keeping the snowflake I gave you?" It wasn't so much of a question and more of a statement. Gaara noticed this but dipped his head in confirmation anyway.

She closed her eyes and grinned, showing her canines, "Hang on to it, okay? That way it's easier for me to avoid you inside. I don't want to us to fight."

Gaara blinked once, showing confusion but Mononoke just touched his elbow gently, her eyes opening again. The Sand ninja could almost feel the girl's eyes staring into the dark recesses of his soul. It unnerved him but somehow, he didn't want to kill her. It'd unsettling.

"Promise me you won't lose it?" Although her voice was kind, there was a certain firmness to it. Again, he dipped his head and she giggled, "Great! Good luck with the exam. Oh, and-"

"Mononoke."

The girl turned at the mention of her name. Sure, it was rude but she knew who it was. And he was always rude in the first place. Sasuke stood a few ways off, his eyes narrowed at the duo. She grinned before turning back to Gaara, "Well, gotta go! I'll look for you when this is all over."

With that promise, little spitfire went to her teammate.

"What were you doing with him?" Sasuke asked, looking down at his shorter teammate. He was slightly peeved to find her with his competition.

Mononoke snorted at the tone of his voice, "Talking." The Uchiha stood closer, seething, "He's dangerous. If he'd ever touch you-"

"Don't worry about it, Ducky. He wouldn't hurt me." Mononoke stated firmly, looking up into those onyx eyes. She could see her reflection in them. It's pretty cool, if you thought about it.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. Her reflection in the onyx orbs smiled back at her, "Come on. Let's go." Without another word, Mononoke held her teammate's hand and dragged him along to round up their team.

XXX

Mononoke laced her hands behind her head, looking up at the gate.

Number 12.

That's where they are. Already her mind was in motion, the plans, the traps, the ambush, everything. One of her teammates noticed the calculative look in her eyes and smirked. Sasuke had a feeling he knew what Mononoke was up to. Smart little brat. Naruto and Sakura on the other hand, were trying to shake off their fear and amped up. At least Sakura is.

Naruto was already raring to go. As usual.

Anko's voice echoed through the speakers, "Alright! Listen up, you maggots! The Second Phase of the Chunin Exams starts now!"

A whistle and the gates are opened.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" Mononoke whooped as she rushed jin. She heard her teammates following closely behind her before she jumped up into the trees. "Mononoke! Wait!" Sakura's voice called after her but the smaller girl was already swinging in the treetops. "Come on, Sakura-chan! We're going to lose her!" Naruto exclaimed in glee before running up a tree and leaping after his friend.

Sakura fumed, placing her hands on her hips, "I swear, she's as bad as Naruto."

Sasuke snorted before catching up to the other two, "Stop complaining. She's got a plan." Sakura faltered slightly at this before she obediently followed after the Uchiha.

Once they had covered enough land, Mononoke slowed to a stop, landing on top of a thick branch. Turning back, she grinned, "Sorry about that. We have to get ahead of the others if we want a chance at this."

The moonlight haired girl had a lopsided smile when she assessed her teammates. Maybe she went a bit too fast. Naruto and Sasuke seemed fine, although they were panting a little. Sakura obviously did not have the stamina as she pressed one hand to her side and the other was leaning against the tree for support.

Well, she'll let them get some air first before she brief them.

"Right. Here we go." Mononoke placed her hands together, her middle finger crossed with her pointer, "Demon Art: Ice Wolves."

Immediately, twelve wolves formed from thin air and were placed irregularly between the members of Team Seven. Their tails wagged in curiosity as they sniffed around their mistress's teammates.

Sasuke hid a small smile as he scratched one's neck and it submitted happily, it's white tongue lolling out. Sakura squeaked when one of the wolves sniffed her hair playfully. Naruto, who was already acquainted with the wolves, looked as if he's right at home. Mononoke smiled at the sight. It's nice to see them all so friendly to one another. A soft whistle from her got the canines attention, their ears up and taut as they turned to her attentively.

Nodding to the wolves in a silent order, the wolves began to morph into shape. When they were done, there were four identical Team Sevens.

"Ryo, Yuu, hunt down the Earth scroll. Haru, recon. Go." Mononoke gave orders and the wolf teams dispersed.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked in a huff, getting her voice back.

Mononoke smiled at the pinkette, explaining rapidly, "It's easier for us to get both scrolls this way, without getting too much casualties. I sent two teams to lure out the Earth scroll, after all three is better than one. The last team was to do some snooping around and to check if there are any enemies close by. We can't take any chances."

Two of them understood immediately what she meant but Naruto was still out of the loop. "So we just need to... huh?" The blonde tilted his head, not understanding what was going on. Mononoke smirked at his slowness, "It means we got some extra help. But we still need to be on guard. Anything can happen here."

XXX

A sharp gust of wind separated the team. Mononoke leaped for the trees, losing visual on her teammates. Cursing under her breath, the girl waited for the gale storm to subside before landing on the ground. Exactly as she said before, anything can happen. Already they were ambushed twice within the first hour of the exam.

She sniffed around but realized she'd lost Sasuke's and Sakura's scent from the hurricane. Mononoke stamped her foot in a spur of anger.

Dammit.

Looking around worriedly, she tried to go for her best bet.

Lifting her hand up, Mononoke pressed her middle finger to her thumb before blowing against it. A soft swirl of frost swirled, and from it, dozens of sparkling blue fishes emerged. She smiled as one of them rubbed across her cheek.

 _Find them._

A quarter of them remained at her side while the others separated, swiftly drifting towards the source of the wind. It's not hard since the hurricane left a trail to follow.

Mononoke turned her heel and went to the opposite direction.

XOX ~Meanwhile~

Sasuke and Sakura took a defensive pose as they squared off with their attacker. The androgynous Grass ninja from before.

"Well. You're pretty sharp for Genins, aren't you?" she said, licking her lips. Sasuke flinched as she reached behind and pulled something from her back.

Sakura blinked at the scroll in recognition and the Grass ninja chuckled, "It would be nice if you got this, wouldn't it? Shame, after this is all over, only one of us can get both scrolls and the other... would be dead."

She lifted the scroll up, her mouth gaping wide and both Genins watch in disgust and bafflement as she lowered the scroll down.

Suddenly a shadow appeared, snatching the scroll out of the creep's hand.

"Thank you~!"

The Grass ninja's eyes flew open in surprise before turning to the intruder. Sasuke almost cried out in relief at the sight. (Thankfully he didn't or else he would never hear the end of it.) Sakura could only exclaim in glee when she saw her teammate.

Mononoke landed on her feet with ease.

Standing straighter, she grinned at the Grass ninja as she waved the Earth scroll at her face, "It would be a shame if you swallowed this whole. I mean, if I'd had to cut open your stomach to get this, it ain't going to be pretty."

The ninja licked her lips, causing Mononoke to roll her eyes in disgust before she forced a smile, "Now, if you'll excuse us, my team and I need to leave."

A dark chuckle erupted from the Grass ninja's chest, "You think I'm going to let you off so easily?" The girl shrugged at this, "I was hoping to. I wouldn't want to _weed_ you out." She snorted at her own pun before keeping the scroll in her tool bag.

Sasuke groaned at her comment before throwing kunais at the Grass ninja, catching her off guard. But the Grass nin avoided them easily. The Uchiha ran towards her and took out a few more knives, aiming at the ninja. Mononoke stepped in, somersaulting her way towards the creepy ninja.

"Use your fire, Uchiha!" she commanded as she froze the ninjas feet to the ground. Working in sync with his teammate, Sasuke listened and immediately began making hand seals.

Everything was already whirling too fast for anyone to comprehend, especially the Grass ninja, who hadn't had the time to look down at her feet as she wonder why she couldn't move.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

XXXX

 **AHAHAA LOOKS LIKE I DID IT AGAIN. Actually I'm kind of making a cliffhanger for selfish reasons. Because I want to update. BUT I HADN'T HAVE THE TIME. GAH. Believe me omg. I know this chapter sorta sucked. I WANTED TO DO BETTER BUT I GOT A DRIVING TEST TOMORROW. WISH ME LUCK. /cries**

 **Sorry my dears, but there won't be a fact this chapter. I'll make it up to you all in the next one! SO DO STICK AROUND SOME BECAUSE THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE LONG AF.**

 **PINKY PROMISE.**


	28. Chapter 27: Across the Forest of Death

**SO I PASSED MY DRIVER'S TEST WOOHOO! /applause And I realized I could use the horizontal line as a partition. I shit you not, I had no idea I could do that. (Silly me, i know. To think I wrote so much bullcrap already and still haven't noticed) SO INSTEAD OF 'X''S, I HAVE PUT IN HORIZONTAL LINES NOW. And anyways, like I promised, this is going to a long ride, so just kick back and relax! ;)**

 **(And there would be puns because I am under the influence of Cat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. Heard of it? BEST SHIP EVER I TELL YOU. SO MUCH FLUFF TOO. UGH. But do forgive your author, if in any case, you dislike puns. I've tried my best to lessen it so BEAR WITH ME.)**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Across the Forest of Death

When Naruto fell on his head as he regain consciousness, it took him some time to remember what happened. The large wind just now squashed him into a tree. "Man, that hurt..." the blonde whined as he rubbed his sore forehead. Suddenly a dark shadow came up from behind and he turned around. He gulped as he saw a large snake loomed over him.

"Gaah!" he freaked as he scooted away in vain, the serpent eyeing him hungrily. Before he could move any further, the reptile opened its jaw and swallowed him whole.

Stuck inside the snake's gut that was reeking of bile, the blonde squirmed, trying to shout his way out.

After some complications, it finally got to his thick head that he could burst his way out of there. No way is he going to die now! He hasn't settle a score with Sasuke yet!

A large bulk formed inside the snake's resting body before ripping it in half as a multitude of Naruto's exploded out of its entrails.

"Hell yeah, I'm not going get eaten by some stupid reptile! I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo!" The original Naruto announced proudly amongst his equally soggy, bile-covered clones, his fist pumping into the air confidently. Right, so he just needs to look for the others now. He wondered how to find them as he turned his head this way and that.

It was at that moment when dancing blue fishes appeared in front of him. Naruto stiffened in surprise at the sight of the elegant beings but quickly relaxed when one of them spoke, it's voice was melodious, like rippling water.

 _'Mononoke-sama needs you.'_

* * *

 _The Grass ninja doesn't know._

That's the only thing Mononoke could think at that moment as a mischievous grin formed on her face. The moment she made contact with the Grass nin, the ice fishes that were following her attacked and had inflicted the genjutsu on the ninja, causing a vivid hallucination thus making her limbs freeze. She probably didn't expect _that_ from a Genin. (If 'she' is even a 'she'. Heck, Mononoke doesn't even know what gender this hobo is. But she's sticking to female because the voice sounded a little more... womanly?)

And obviously the ninja got hit by Sasuke's attack, getting set ablaze like grass.

"It's over." Mononoke stated softly as she landed beside Sakura with a soft thump. Sasuke followed suit, standing beside the shorter girl. There were still fireballs that were actively burning, although they were subsiding gradually now. The largest one was still crackling with the Grass Ninja's body. Or what seemed like it. Mononoke couldn't tell exactly but it looked like a disintegrating body.

Well, it's going to die out soon, so they'd better go before-

"Wait." Mononoke froze just as they turned their bodies slightly to move away from the fiery scene.

Something's not right.

Aquamarine eyes flitted back to the Grass nin, a growing panic settling inside her.

"She's still alive."

"What? How could that be? I'm sure I got her." Sasuke countered, turning back in disbelief. Sakura froze at the sight of the still standing Grass ninja, whose face was partially melted.

But underneath the peeling skin lay a new face, one that will haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Golden eyes watched them with amusement as a sickly tongue snaked out of its charred lips, the voice less of a female and taking one of a more deep, manly voice, "Well, I certainly did not see that coming. But... All the more better. You're both perfect."

"Perfect for what? To kill you?" Mononoke snapped, a little apprehensive at the fact that all that heat didn't even kill the creep. Not that she wanted anyone to die but still, all she wanted was for the fire to be hot enough to make the Grass ninja immobilized for life. And to stop following them with that writhing, slithering, disgusting purple tongue.

A chuckle came from the blistered mouth, "Chatty, aren't you?"

Before any of them could make a move, the ninja-that-was-supposed-to-be-dead's neck elongated, slithering upwards like a dragon taking to the sky. The head looked down at them maliciously, hovering in the trees above.

All of them froze but a smart comment slipped out of Mononoke's tongue, like a reflex to all this bullshit.

"Is it me or does he seem a little _ssstretchy_?"

The ninja hissed, baring his fangs at them as he swooped down in one swift attack.

With a blink, Mononoke realized he was aiming for Sasuke. Her body reacted before her mind could as she threw herself on top of the boy, taking him down to the ground with her. An ice plate formed above them, causing the swinging head to collide with it with a hard thump. It retracted before it turned around and came back but Mononoke had already leaped up to attack, sending the plate in the snake's direction.

But she was one step too late.

The melted ninja's cobra-like teeth sunk into Sasuke's neck a second quicker before Mononoke sunk her own fangs into his rubber neck. Ice spread across the ninja's neck like a disease and he released the Uchiha from his death grip that lasted for a heartbeat, howling from the icy burning feeling.

Sasuke cried out in pain as he held on to his own neck. Beside him, Sakura gasped in fright as three blots appeared beside the puncture wound but froze halfway, leaving ink-like spots. It didn't look menacing but it faded as quickly as it came.

The pinkette wasn't sure what happened but it made him shake like a leaf.

The creepy head turned around to attack Mononoke with bared teeth but Sasuke, although in massive pain, managed to stab a kunai into the white flesh. Purple blood splattered out, staining his face and arms as the creature writhed, it's voice shrill. However, it was not enough to deter it.

The head swung around and headed for Mononoke, fangs bared. It strike her multiple times, like how a snake plays with its prey. The bites were sharp and quick, leaving several cuts along her body. She growled, frost forming in her fingers and she clawed his face but missed, leaving only a light trail of frost on his skin. The ninja laughed before shoving her hard.

The force was enough to knock Mononoke off and sent her flying into a tree. She gasped as the impact knocked the wind out of her but managed to hold on to the bark, controlling her chakra to stay on the tree.

But when she turned back to look at her teammates, the Grass ninja already retracted his head to an acceptable length and had his hand lifted at them. Curious enough, the ice that she planted on his neck was gone. This guy isn't a Genin, that's for sure. No way.

"Sakura! Grab Duckbutt and get the hell out of here! Now!" Mononoke called desperately at her pink partner, who was shivering like a newly born lamb.

But the pinkette couldn't move. Mononoke narrowed her eyes at her.

No. It wasn't cowardice that made her freeze. Sasuke and Sakura faces had fear plastered to their faces, and paralyzed. What did that ninja do to them?

"Now, it's your turn."

Mononoke stiffened at the malevolent voice whispering into her ear. Going against her instinct to not look back, she looked behind her from the corner of her eyes slowly, a gasp stuck in her throat.

The melted face was ugly as a troll on bad face day. The new skin beneath the melted one was smooth and pale. And his visible golden eye looked like one of a poisonous snake. Mononoke should know, she played with snakes back in the day.

A tongue slithered out of his mouth, stretching to taste the sweat on her jaw, "Does my eyes deceive me? You're the child of Yorukami Daiten." Mononoke froze in place, the slimy length wrapping itself slowly around her neck. She couldn't move, even if she desperately wanted to. She wanted to speak, to bitch to this monstrous bastard to get the hell away from her.

But she couldn't.

She just. Couldn't move.

"You're _very_ special indeed. Perhaps even more so than Sasuke-kun?" he chuckled in dark amusement, "You'll both do nicely to my collection."

Mononoke closed her eyes, her mind screaming. Her body was numb, the water in the air wasn't reacting to her pleas to freeze up. Her ice wasn't even responding to her command to turn that creature into a snake-sicle. It was as if she lost the ability to breathe. Kami, is this how it's going to end?

"Get the hell away from Mononoke-chan, you filthy freak!"

Her eyes shot open when the tongue retracted swiftly, the slimy feeling disappearing. Mononoke felt some sort of liquid splattering her face and neck, reeking like the stench of decaying meat. It was then that her muscles unlocked, and she leaped away hastily from the psychotic creature.

When she looked back, Mononoke let out a cry of relief.

Naruto stood there, scowling at the man whose tongue was bleeding and heaped at his feet. So that's what the liquid was. Mononoke raised her hand to her neck before lifting her fingers to her face. Weird purplish looking blood stained her fingertips. She looked back at the man.

What the hell is he?

But to her disgusted stupefaction, the tongue regenerated and the cuts disappeared, leaving the traces of blood. "So, it seems you've escaped from my friend." the Grass ninja mused, his tongue going back into his head.

Naruto pointed a firm finger at him, "You've been picking on my friends, and I don't like it! You're going to regret ever laying your disgusting tongue on them!"

But not even a minute later, the Grass ninja snatched Naruto off the branch with said disgusting appendage. Mononoke tried to make a grab at the blonde but the snake man was too fast. She saw how wild Naruto was flailing as he tried to rip the tongue with his own bare hands.

Is his eyes red? The whisker markings on his face seemed feral but she wasn't sure.

"Naruto!" Mononoke shrieked, trying in vain to get him back, as she jumped from the branch she was on. But she slipped on a piece of moss and fell off. A curse flew from her mouth as she was in mid air.

Fortunately, there was another sturdy branch below that saved her. She stabilized herself and looked up at the sound of the painful cry that erupted from Naruto. The man had his fingers plunged into Naruto's belly. From her vantage point, she spotted the seal above his gut. A hand absentmindedly flew to her chest. It looked so similar to hers.

But her mind was in a whirl now.

One second, she wondered about the seal, the next second, her heart leapt into her throat as he threw Naruto away like a rag doll. She heard Sakura cry out before sending a kunai his way. The knife pierced his orange jumper and pinned him to a tree. Mononoke sighed in relief. At least he didn't fall to his death. Thank goodness Sakura was becoming useful now.

Anyway. She needs to get it together. How the man knew Daiten was her father was beyond her but she cannot afford to contemplate about it now. It would have to wait.

Clearing her mind of the clutter, Mononoke leaped from the branch and shot upwards. Landing beside Sakura and Sasuke, Mononoke growled when she saw Sasuke sprawled on the tree bark, unconscious. He wasn't moving. She quickly went to him, checking his vitals.

When she got a positive feedback, she breathed out in relief before she bit her lip worriedly. He was fine, just knocked out. Now it's just her and Sakura. She smelled Sakura's sudden prickle of fear and turned around.

The man wasn't attacking anymore as he stood there, watching them with hungry eyes.

"Who are you? What did you do to Uchiha? And how do you know my father?" Mononoke asked, surprising herself at how steady her voice was. Sakura looked at the other kunoichi. Father? But isn't Mononoke an orphan?

The Grass ninja lifted a hand to his headband, chuckling.

When his hand returned to his side, the Sound village symbol was there instead, the Grass symbol gone.

"My name is Orochimaru. Well, I gave Sasuke-kun a little parting gift. Shame, I couldn't give you one now. Don't worry, little Mononoke. I'll come for you when the time is right." he replied. Mononoke growled, waving her hand at him in frustration, "You haven't answer my question! How do you know Daiten?!"

Another chuckle, "Patience. Sasuke-kun will come to me soon, and he will seek for power. And then..." He licked his lips, "You will follow."

Mononoke roared in exasperation and leaped towards him, "Don't give me that bullshit, asshole!" Chakra filled her fist as she brought it down to pound him, but to her annoyed confusion, he melted into the tree, sinking into the branch like it was quicksand. So when she tried to punch him, her clenched fist collided with the branch instead, cracking the thick branch and its ends to be sheathed in ice.

Flipping out of the way, Mononoke landed on the tree trunk and glared at the falling branch. Her mind began whirling like a storm, causing a deadly headache. She groaned and pressed a hand to her forehead, trying her best to ignore the throbbing.

"Mononoke?"

She sighed at the sound of Sakura's concerned voice. She sounded so frightened and lost. No. Mononoke shook her head clearing her mind. She still have to take care of her team.

Looking up to meet eyes with her only conscious teammate, she tried to smile encouragingly, "I'm fine. Let's look for shelter. It's getting dark."

* * *

She tasked Sakura with taking care of the other two as she went and look for food.

As Mononoke pushed a harmless brush away, she smiled grimly.

Well, let's hope Sakura likes maggots.

Sighing in defeat, the secret Yorukami child stood up and looked around the quiet forest. There's good news and bad news about her current situation.

The good news was she had found food along the way. The bad news was they were all plants, it's definitely not enough to recover their strength. Judging by Sasuke's and Naruto's condition, they needed more than that. They needed nutrition from meat.

"Well, then. Time for hunting." Mononoke grumbled, sealing the edible plants inside a floating ice sphere.

Just as she was about to head for the trees, Haru's group have returned from recon.

"You're late." Mononoke stated coldly at her identical and it bowed, the other three were on their knees respectfully, "My apologies, Mononoke-sama. There were... complications." It glanced up at her before looking down submissively when it saw the look on her face. "Right now as we speak, there is a Sound team heading towards Mononoke-sama's team."

Well shit.

"Right. You'll come with me." Mononoke said to the other three, who were her teammates identical twins. Looking back at her own twin, she growled, "Round up Ryo and Yuu. I have the Earth scroll in my possession. But if they have got the scrolls, tell them to take it along. We can use them as bait." Before it left, Mononoke added, "And hunt something on the way back. They need meat."

Bowing, Haru shifted into its wolf form before leaping away into the trees. Mononoke turned to the other three wolves in disguise, "Come on. Time for deception."

* * *

When she got back, it was already night.

"Sakura?" Mononoke probed as she entered the hole under the tree. It suited well to their needs. Well hidden and a lot of space inside, like a small cave.

"Oh, Mononoke, you're back!" the pinkette lit up in relief. The smaller girl smiled and settled herself beside her friend, putting the ice sphere filled with plants on the ground, before looking over at the other two. Naruto was still unconscious but as for Sasuke...

Mononoke bit her lip. He was shivering and moaning in his sleep, his head shaking this way and that as if he was in a bad dream.

Mononoke removed his headband and placed her hand on his forehead. He was heating up. But his body was shivering like he was in a tundra. A fever was breaking out, she decided. Removing some herbs she collected from the sphere, the smaller girl blinked in realization before turning to Sakura, "Hey, could you do me a favour?"

The pinkette nodded immediately, eager to do something to help. She had no idea what to do. It was heaven-sent to have Mononoke with her.

"Could you fetch some water? There's a stream nearby." Mononoke told her before waving her hand, an ice fish forming. When it solidify, it circled around Sakura. "It will accompany you, so you won't be noticed." she told her and Sakura obeyed, leaving with the fish quickly. When she was gone, Mononoke sighed in ease.

Well, whatever she was going to do now won't be a comfortable sight for Sakura.

Taking a bite from the woody herb, Mononoke chewed it into a mush. Once it was soft enough, she lowered her mouth to Sasuke's, passing the herb down. With the medicine inside his mouth, she watched hopefully as she waited. The saliva in his mouth should build up by now. To her relief, he swallowed before wincing. The herb was bitter but it was good for him. Mononoke took another mouth and grind it with her teeth, watching her teammate.

Whatever Orochimaru said before worries her. What did he meant when he said Sasuke would come to him? And she would follow? She had a feeling Orochimaru wasn't friendly with the Leaf village. And she knows she'd heard his name before, but to hell with it, she couldn't remember where or when.

Mononoke lowered her head, pressing her lips to Sasuke's own again as she pushed the mush into his mouth. He swallowed obediently before groaning. The girl sighed and continued treating him until the herb was finished. Mononoke wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, watching him.

Well, there goes her first lip kiss. But it's for the greater good. At least the boy wasn't conscious. At least.

She wasn't sure how Sasuke would react if he found out about this. Besides, even if Mononoke never paid much heed to this sort of thing, it doesn't mean the Uchiha doesn't either, since he's so prissy about everything anyway. Bah. What he doesn't know won't kill him.

Mononoke pressed her body closer to the Uchiha, hoping her body warmth would help alleviate the cold from him. It did. Well, a little. At least he's stop shivering now, and his breathing has gone back to normal. Perhaps it's the herbs' doing.

Soft footsteps signalled Sakura's return. Mononoke looked up and smiled a greeting. In her hands, a small hollow bark of wood held more than enough water for them. "Here, drink." Sakura told her softly and she obliged, lifting the bark to her lips, drinking in. It tasted amazing to her parched throat.

"I'll take the first watch." Mononoke told the pinkette, as she moved to the mouth of the cave, "It's been a long day. Have some rest."

Sakura nodded, glad for the brief respite. The moonlight haired kunoichi watched with soft eyes as the larger girl settled beside her crush before drifting to sleep.

When she was sure Sakura had gone to dreamland, Mononoke turned to the world outside. The Sound Ninjas are nearby but they made no move to attack. The other three wolves had camouflaged themselves in the trees, but she had a feeling they would fade soon. Even though they were like summons, her jutsu will wear off, no matter what. Kami forbid they disappear before someone attacks them.

Leaning her head against the wall of the cave, Mononoke felt her body relaxed as her train of thought continue in its tracks. She just hope all of them could get some rest before any intruder strikes.

* * *

When Mononoke awaken at the slightest sliver of dawn, an Earth scroll and a small bag made of boar skin sat beside her hand. The wolves did well. But the jutsu had already wore off and she was too exhausted to attempt it again. Cursing herself inwardly for dozing off, Mononoke turned to look at her teammates. They were still asleep.

Rubbing her face, she sat straighter and stretched. It's a new day, so there's definitely going to be-

"Well, look. The brat's awake."

And of course, they would show up at stupid o'clock.

Mononoke yawned loudly, baring her canines before smacking her lips and turning to them, "Somebody _sound_ a little excited." She spotted the girl's jaw clenched at the pun. This is going to be fun.

"Quit your crap. Wake Sasuke up. We want to fight him." the spiky haired one said.

"Sasuke who? That name doesn't _ring a bell_." Mononoke couldn't help but grin stupidly at the three ninjas. She's probably going to killed for this but its too hard to pass it up.

In Mononoke's cringe-worthy effort to piss them off, Sakura stirred at the sound of their conversation.

"Can I kill her before we kill Sasuke?" the spiky haired male growled as he stood up but the masked one stopped him, "Wait, Zaku." Mononoke was already on her feet, one arm leaning against the tree root casually.

He didn't even saw her get up.

The silver haired girl smirked at them. The masked ninja narrowed his eyes. There was a nagging feeling inside him when he saw her confident look. "Come on, Dosu! Are you getting cold feet over a brat?!" Zaku growled at him.

"That's right, _Dosu_. I'm just another lousy ninja. Three against one, you have the upper hand." Mononoke shrugged, as if she didn't have a care in the world, "I can't be that much of a threat. Probably die halfway too." Sakura was still inside. She can only act as back up now.

Dosu clicked his tongue in annoyance. Screw it. "Fine, we'll settle Sasuke later. Finish her."

Zaku burst into a snobbish grin, before turning to Mononoke, who pushed herself off the tree root and stepped closer. "Say your prayers, girl. You probably won't live after this."

She lifted a shoulder, "Well, one of us won't. It depends really."

Truth be told, she wasn't at her best shape but she managed to get some energy from some herbs and what little sleep she managed to salvage from yesterday night. But when she saw Dosu's hesitation, she knew she already won the battle of nerves. Because a normal ninja wouldn't do what she's doing unless they're confident.

Then again, Mononoke wasn't a normal ninja. She actually had a ridiculous amount of chakra reserved inside her. She's just too lazy to be bother until they had to fight Zabuza for the first time, which almost cost her. So for the few weeks she was training before the Exams, she managed to expand her chakra capacity. Don't ask her how but she managed to do it. Perhaps it was because she had some inside help, thanks to Gintaro. After she was pulled into the seal by her guardian, it's as if he was guiding her subconsciously as she trained.

While she couldn't do any more of her creation jutsu, she could pretty much do everything else. Her creation jutsus require a lot of spiritual energy, another reason why she shouldn't have used them so carelessly before. Well, we all need to learn from mistakes. Nobody's perfect.

Zaku gritted his teeth at her nonchalance before swerving in to attack.

Mononoke followed suit, her mood had already took a sharp turn. She was grinning maliciously as an ice kunais formed in her hands and she deflected jabbing attacks from Zaku. Taunts flew out of her mouth easily, pissing him off. "What's wrong, buddy? Can't hit the fly?" She ducked as a kick missed her head by a heartbeat and she lashed out at his other leg, which caused him to leaped away. "Hey, grim reaper! I think you missed a spot!" (His shirt all had the kanji of death, so. Grim Reaper.)

Each time he attacks her, she made sure her face wasn't in line with his palms. Of course she noticed the small holes in the middle of his palms and how he made sure his fingers flew up, revealing it when he was sure he got a good aim at her.

Mononoke was sure it won't be good if her head was anywhere near it.

A few times, she felt a vibration in the air when he used the heel of his hand to punch. Another attack was aimed to her forehead and Mononoke bends over backwards, arcing her back. Her hands connected with the ground and she kicked her legs upwards to flip herself over. She felt her knees colliding into his thigh. He let out a grunt of pain when the impact struck.

A small smile ghosted Mononoke's lips.

"What the hell?!" the curse flew out of Zaku when ice formed at his side. He leaped back and retreated to his teammates, holding on to his gut as he panted. The ice had formed on his entire right side, from his shoulder to his waist, and it was slowly creeping across his chest, like a clingy ex-girlfriend.

"Hell, she's good." Mononoke grinned at the compliment as she landed in front of the cave. A small shuffle made her glance back.

"Sakura?"

The pinkette had crawled out of the cave, but she was obviously in no condition to fight. Mononoke gave her a small smile when she saw the look on the larger girl's face. _"She's worried that I can't fight them on my own."_ , the ice wielder thought inwardly, a little amused at this.

"I'm fine." She said firmly before she turned back at her opponents, grinning, an ice kunai forming in her hand as she gave it a quick twirl, "Stay out of this."

Dosu snorted before hitting his teammate with a hard jab. Mononoke whistled when the ice cracked and fell apart, freeing Zaku, "Well, it seems I'm at a disadvantage here."

The girl harrumphed, crossing her arms across her chest, "This little girly is so full of herself. We should teach her a lesson." Dosu, obviously not doubtful anymore, snorted in agreement, "Yeah, let's get this over with." Zaku, who was pin-wheeling his right arm to stretch the stiff muscles, wore a strained look on his face, his pride obviously hurt, "I can handle her. She's just a kid."

His kunoichi teammate just jeered at him, "And get yourself frozen again? Sure. We're wasting enough time as it is." He clenched his fists as he glared at her. Snottily, she turned her face away with her nose high in the air.

"Enough. We'll just attack her all at once. She can't do anything about it." Dosu finalized.

Mononoke laughed as this transpired, "Man, you three don't really have much team spirit, do you?" The Sound ninjas glared at her as she planted a hand on her hip, grinning, "Well, that's a relief. Obviously I can still overpower you if your teamwork's so sloppy."

"Well, says the kid without a team by her side. Your "teammates" can't help you, can they? After we're done with you, we'll kill your friends too!" Zaku sneered at her.

Mononoke's face turned hard and serious, the easy-going girl was gone in a flash.

"Watch your mouth, porcupine. You lay a finger on any of them, and I'll rip you apart, limb from limb." Zaku seemed pleased with himself for making her so pissed. "Whatever. You're just all talk. After we're finished with you, we'll go after Sasuke." That further comment seemed to irk her even further.

"Why do you keep talking about Sasuke?", Sakura piped up from behind, "Is this something that's got to do with the mark on him from before? And Orochimaru? We know all about it!"

The spiky haired ninja gritted his teeth as he sneered at the pinkette, "Tch, I won't let you go off so easy after hearing you speak like that." The brat's going to get what's coming to her for being so rude.

Mononoke snorted, "And you wonder why I'm such a prick to you." Zaku sniffed in disdain, looking down at her.

A tense silence fell upon them.

"Let's go!"

All three Sound Ninja leaped into the air, aiming their attacks at Mononoke. Her mouth twitched upwards as frost builds up in her hands.

Wait for it, wait-

But then a blur of green struck all three ninjas back and Mononoke looked up, slightly annoyed at the interruption. She was so looking forward to see the look on their faces when she trapped them inside a ice sphere. When the blur stilled, her annoyance only grew.

"Rock Lee. What a pleasant surprise." Mononoke said neutrally, as if all the colours in the world had fade to black and white.

All three ninjas struggled to keep their balance. The masked ninja leaned forward, a little disgusted at the sight, "Ugh... She's got backup." In a louder voice, he directed a question to Lee, "Who the hell are you?"

"The Handsome Green Beast of the Leaf Village... Rock Lee!" the perfect bowl-cut haired boy announced proudly with a smirk. Mononoke sighed in defeat before smiling a little. Well, how could she complain? At least she gets to share the burden. Lee seemed pretty good.

"W-Why are you here?" Sakura asked, quite bewildered at the sight of her admirer.

Lee gave her a toothy grin, "Because... I will always appear when you're in trouble."

 _Oh please. This is too much._ Mononoke rolled her eyes before speaking up, "Thanks for coming anyway." Lee noticed her presence before smiling politely, "Also, I can see that a comrade is getting treated unfairly. Three against one is a cowardly move, therefore I will help." She nodded and smiled, "Thanks a bunch. You get the mummy man. I got the other two covered."

"But-" Lee started but Mononoke cuts him off, "Don't worry. If I die, just avenge me."

"That would not do, fair lady. I will handle two of them." he insisted and Mononoke sighed. He even went as far to call her fair lady. Let's hope London Bridge doesn't fall down now.

"Fine. But if you screw up, I'm going to blame you." Frost began to build up in her hand as she grinned. Lee's eyes grew even larger, as big as actual saucers when the weapon in Mononoke's hand began to solidify. "This is going to be a blast." Mononoke mused as she swung the large, bulky-looking copy of the Executioner's Blade easily. She got the weapon's replica, obviously. It's not hard when she already did it once.

The three Sound Ninjas didn't pay much heed to the weapon and started their assault. But Zaku and Kin aimed for Mononoke as Dosu swooped towards Lee. Mononoke smirked and waited as they got closer before making a hand seal, the blade between her hands.

"Tsuga!" The jutsu unlocked and she turned into a icy whirlwind, barrelling her way at the two ninjas. She collided with Kin first, throwing the kunoichi off balance and into the ground, creating great spikes of ice shooting skywards due to the impact. Zaku immediately countered the attack to save her, his palms raised at the swirling vortex of destruction. The sonic boom was enough to blast the hurricane to a stop, flinging Mononoke out of the way. The silverette raised the blade diagonally in front of her body, minimizing the impact of the attack.

Although she was in mid-air, she managed a neat turn and landed on all fours.

Zaku looked over his teammate and snarled at the sight. Kin coughed, blood splattering out of her mouth. She sat in a nest of ice shards, each movement getting her cut by the sharp edges. It wasn't a pretty sight but thankfully for her, Mononoke didn't strike her spot on so she didn't receive the full collision that would've cost her her life.

He turned back to Mononoke who just stood up as if nothing happened as she brushed leaves off her body.

That's when he saw Dosu getting in a bind. As in really in a bind.

Lee had wrapped him up with the bandages on his arms and they were falling to the ground with tremendous speed. He lost all focus on the girl and dug his hands into the ground. A large stream of air underneath the dirt caused a large air pocket to form directly below his teammate, cushioning his fall as he landed head first to the ground.

Mononoke clenched her fist when she saw Lee's body stumbling like a drunk. Idiot! That was a jutsu that puts a lot of strain on one's body when used. It was as clear as day. He should know that!

Dosu clambered out of the air pocket before smirking, "Heh. That was close. Now it's my turn." He charged at Lee with his sleeve pushed away, revealing the metal brace underneath.

"Watch out, bowl head!" Mononoke appeared between them, shielding Lee as she kicked him back. The metal arm collided with her blade and she gritted her teeth, bracing at the impact.

"What?!" Dosu's eyes widened as a thick layer ice spread across the metal. Mononoke smirked at him, relief washing over her, "You can't produce your sound waves now."

The Sound ninja chuckled darkly, "Are you sure about that?"

A large boom broke out, shattering the ice. Most of the shards raced to protect Mononoke while the others began to spring into movement, attacking Dosu. The Sound ninja used a substitution jutsu before retreating back. Zaku had already pulled Kin out of the icy mess by then and the kunoichi had a pissed off look on her face.

Mononoke, on the other hand, fell to her knees and clutched her head, her mind spinning.

Lee was still unstable but he managed to put his hands on her shoulders, shaking her, "Hey, are you alright?!" She shook her head and whimpered.

Dosu chuckled, "That sound wave packed enough of a punch to create a throbbing headache, enough to make you feel like ripping your hair out." That's when Mononoke sunk lower to the ground, her forehead against the cool dirt as her body wracked with shudders.

Kin rubbed the blood away from her mouth, "Now let's end this. I'll take the other girl."

Zaku smirked and walked towards Mononoke, "And I'll settle this one."

Lee tried to stand up to shield her, but Zaku just smacked him away without a sweat, causing the boy to buckle to his knees. Lee grunted before glancing back at her, regret and guilt in his eyes. He couldn't protect Sakura or this girl. And now they're all as good as dead.

Oblivious to all this, Mononoke fluttered her eyelids closed, darkness enveloping her mind as she took even breaths. It came to her so naturally, it's almost hilarious, since she was in such a dire situation. But she knew what she needed.

 _Gintaro. Lend me your strength._

In the black scenery behind her eyelids, it was as if Mononoke felt a spark, then a small flicker inside her body, or more accurately, her soul. Slowly it began to grow, grow into a full, raging blue fire.

To Zaku's surprise, the shivering began to dwindle down as the girl rubbed her head across the ground before getting up silently, her body had stopped shivering as she stood straighter.

When she looked up, Zaku felt his entire body freeze.

Gold, feral eyes glimmered dangerously at him as a smirk pulled one side of her mouth upwards.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that."

* * *

Shikamaru stared in fearful silence at the look on Mononoke's face. It looked so alien, as if she was suddenly transformed into some bloodthirsty creature. He could head Ino's breath hitched and Chouji's soft whimper. No one could've saw this coming, not even him.

It was Chouji who spotted her facing off with those three goons. Just as they got to the scene, the green guy who called himself "The Handsome Green Beast" had just arrived.

Seeing that help was there, the trio decided to hang back and watched the show.

When he saw Mononoke get kicked around like that, Shikamaru felt his heart ache for her. He wanted to go to her, but Ino pressed him down, seething, "We don't stand a chance against these guys!"

He glared at her, trying his best to keep his voice even, "If we don't help, they'll probably die."

"And we could end up just the same way if we went in without a plan!"

He blinked in surprise at her words. For once, Ino was right. But when they both looked back, Mononoke was already up and looking stronger than ever.

"Ugh, I never thought it would come to this, actually. I thought I had a chance with that big badass blade." Mononoke shrugged, as she place some pressure on the blade, shattering it, its shard falling to her feet. "Guess I need more practice swinging it around."

She glanced over to Kin, who was only a few steps away from Sakura. The silverette growled at her, "You might want to back up a little, camouflage." Obviously, she was referring to the Sound kunoichi's taste in pants. Kin smirked, "Or else what? You're going to ice me? Try not to miss again."

Mononoke smirked at Kin, "Oh, I won't."

Just as she raised a hand at her, a large force burst in her direction. But it never touched her. Instead, it was deflected to all directions as if there was a shield enveloping Mononoke. The blast was enough to send a harsh whirlwind towards Team Ten's direction, causing the Ino-Shika-Cho trio to press their bodies to the ground, bracing against the wind.

She smirked, golden eyes slid towards Zaku, who had his palms raised at her. Eyebrows too, out of surprise.

Dosu wasn't fazed by this as he leaped out from behind Zaku to attack her. Skidding in a zigzag fashion, he launched a jab at her but she just took a step to the side easily, edging her body to the right. It was as if everything slowed down as Dosu's eye widened and glanced up. Her eyes were like a demon's as she looked down at him, amusement dancing in those golden orbs.

A knife hand jab to his back made him gasped in pain. An icy cold sensation struck through his entire body as if he was electrocuted.

Zaku came in from the other side, backing up his teammate. As Mononoke was distracted by this, Dosu recovered and attacked her as well. With her hands full with the two Sound ninja, Mononoke failed to realize Kin had gone to Sakura, grabbing the girl by her long pink hair.

"Stand down, or I'll slice off her pretty neck!"

Mononoke sent two flurries of frost at her opponents before looking towards her teammate.

Sakura winced. tears rimming her eyes, as Kin sneered at her, pulling her hair up, "What soft, perfect locks you have. Trying to be seductive? I'm afraid you're in the wrong line of work. You would do a better job as a whore."

The moonlight haired girl snarled, "Let her go, or I'll kill _your_ teammates instead."

Kin just smiled at her, "Do it then. Let's see who's truer to their word." Mononoke raised her palms, readying to strike. That's when she saw something unbelievable in the corner of her eye.

Sakura lifted a kunai knife to her long pink hair and cuts it off, sending Kin, who had a hard grip on her hair, to fall backwards unsteadily. Mononoke watched proudly as Sakura turned around quickly and kicked Kin aside. She swerved around like a warrior princess and threw a blow at Kin's head, "You'd be a better whore with that dirty mouth of yours!" The punch managed to knock the kunoichi out cold.

Man, kids these days grow up so fast.

Before Mononoke could rejoice, Zaku and Dosu already closed in to attack.

Strangely, they stopped halfway.

"Ugh, this is such a drag, but I've had enough of watching." Mononoke whirled around at the sound of his voice. She blinked once as she tried to register the scene that's unfolding.

Shikamaru was crouched on the ground, his hands in the signature hand sign.

"You certainly took your time." Mononoke snorted, trying not to look pleased to see him. He snorted back, "You're welcome." Ino bursts out of the bushes behind him, shouting, "You idiot! I thought I told you to stay hidden! We don't even have a plan!" Chouji appeared behind her, looking a little flabbergasted. Mononoke raised an eyebrow at her outburst and it gave an immediate effect. Ino froze when golden eyes locked with blue and she gulped.

"Hold them in place for me, won't you, Shika?" Mononoke said, ignoring the blonde as her attention turned back to the stilled duo.

"Already am." Was his snarky reply. She rolled her eyes at him before her hands lifted up to either side of her and short burst of ice shot from her palms. They struck Zaku's and Dosu's limbs, acting as cuffs.

Taking his cue, Shikamaru retracted his shadow as the duo were still immobilized. Their hands dropped down to the ground, due to the heavy weight of the ice. Zaku snarled at Mononoke, obviously pissed off, "Too chicken to finish us?"

"Maybe." she said tartly before closing her eyes and exhaled heavily. She seemed strangely exhausted, Shikamaru noted. And why did her eyes turn gold again?

Suddenly, she sunk to the ground like a sack of potatoes, as if her conscious was snuffed out of her. Shikamaru jumped up and was beside her in a heartbeat, fearing the worst.

"Mononoke!?" he lifted her up to rest on him and she groaned. The Nara sighed in relief as she squeezed her eyes opened tiredly, revealing her own original aquamarine eyes.

"That was... tiring." she mused good-naturedly before looking up, meeting with dark brown eyes. Shikamaru snorted at her, "Troublesome woman." To which the girl just beamed lazily at him.

"What happened?" A new voice floated up and all eyes were on him. Sasuke stumbled out of the cave, wincing at the light. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mouthed softly and he looked over to her, eyes narrowing. Then he looked around him, taking in everything. Onyx eyes finally landed on Mononoke and widened. She smiled at him, trying to break the thick silence around them, "Morning, sleeping beauty. You missed all the fun."

Scowling, he trudged over, before glaring warily at Zaku and Dosu, who were still on lockdown and probably too close for his liking. He kneeled down beside Shikamaru, who was still holding Mononoke in his arms and looked her over, "Who did this to you?"

"I already avenge my pride, Duckbutt. No worries." Mononoke said with a smile.

But the was interrupted by a sudden cracking of ice. Dosu stumbled out of his prison and slouched, his eye still trained on Mononoke, "You're pretty good, for a second rate village." But before Mononoke could reply, another voice spoke up.

"That's pretty rich, coming from someone who's from a fourth rate one."

All eyes looked up to find Lee's teammates in the treetops.

Hyuga Neji looked down arrogantly at Dosu, his pearly white eyes glaring, "And it seems you used our teammate as a punching bag... Don't think we'll let you get away with that."

Tenten pushed herself off the tree trunk before twirling a kunai in her hand, "So, ready to take on the real thing?"

Dosu sighed lightly before leaning away, humming his disagreement, "It's like more of them are popping out of nowhere like maggots. This is going to be a problem." Neji grunted in disdain before leaping down from the tree, joining his teammate on the ground.

The masked ninja turned away from the new arrivals before looking over to Mononoke, "Don't worry, we've already got what we want," his eye flicking to Sasuke momentarily, "There's nothing more we can do here." He took something from his back pouch before throwing it at her feet, causing Shikamaru and Sasuke to tense up but Mononoke only nodded her consent.

A Heaven scroll lay there harmlessly on the ground.

Neji started forward but a single ice spike shot from the ground in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. With narrowed eyes, he looked up to see the silver blue haired kunoichi with her hand raised in his direction, "There is no more quarrel with the Sound. I have already avenge Lee-kun." She paused, as if it hurt her to speak, before continuing, "Perhaps it would be better if you tended to him."

Dosu had already removed Zaku from his icy bonds and collected the unconscious Kin. With only an exchange of glances with the rest of the group, they left in defeated silence.

Mononoke winced a little as another heavy silence befell them, before piping up, "Right, so who's hungry?"

* * *

 **WOO-WHEE! That is one LOOOONNGGG ass chapter. True to my word, I have made it up to you guys with a fancy amount of words. Okay, maybe there's just more fight scenes instead, but still.**

 **AND SASUKE DOES NOT HAVE THE CURSE MARK?! HUH?! Originally, I wanted him to have it, but as the story moves along and I took in account of everyone's actions, it became so. And because that's the whole point in the Naruto series, it's just Naruto chasing after Sas-gay the entire time. After that, it was all bullshit with the hocus pocus mumbo jumbo and the gods and everything. Totally not funny anymore, in my opinion.**

 **BUT ANYWAY, a word. Although he doesn't actually have the curse mark, he's still tainted by makeup snakey-facey. SOOO he probably might go and seek Oro out, even though everyone knows not to because Orobitch. Not sure if Momo might get in with the drama but we'll see.**

 **Oh, and I don't know if the way I did the whole thing is a bit... Overboard? Idk. If you guys have any opinions about it, I'm all ears. Constructive criticism is always welcomed here.**

 **AND I PROMISED DOUBLE FACTS DAY SO HERE WE GO.**

 **Fact#21: Besides Gai being her part time sitter when Kakashi was unavailable, Asuma and Kurenai had chipped in to help, the latter more so because she was still Chunin at the time and didn't have as many missions as the men. (Ever wonder how Mononoke learned genjutsu? You can thank Kurenai for that.)**

 **Fact#22: If Mononoke is rated for her ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu, it would be (in the following order): 3.2/5, 2.8/5, 2.5/5. [This rating system is also taking into consideration of every ninja in the world. However, this does not define her abilities when she gets older. Naturally as she gets older, she becomes stronger and the rating will change.]**


	29. Chapter 28: Between Wounds

**UGH. So. I absolutely cannot fight scene. /cries AND LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER WAS FIGHT SCENE ALL THE WAY. DOUBLE CREI. But on the bright side, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE COVER PICTURE? I DREW IT MYSELF! SO PROUD. I mean, not exactly one of the better artist on the block, but at least I tried, amirite? And yes, that's Mononoke. Like what you see? Don't like what you see? Either way, that's her, live with it LMAO**

 **Anyways let's say the plot from now on is going to be a different to what you know. Obviously I've run out of motivation to catch up to original (of-fucking-course) so I'm just going to use what I remember. OBVIOUSLY. SO LET'S SEE HOW THIS GOES.**

 **And some fluff. Of course there's going to be fluff. Mono has a harem. How can there not be fluff. I LIVE FOR THE FLUFF. I AM THE FLUFF.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Between Wounds

Mononoke bit her lip to stifle the pain as Shikamaru rubbed a salve over her badly bleeding temple. She looked around the clearing, hoping to distract herself. She took a piece of dried meat from the bag the wolves got for her earlier. It's a good thing she thought ahead. The girl's going to need her energy.

Nibbling it, Mononoke exhaled out of her nose in content at the savoury taste. Yum.

Her eyes flickered around, studying everyone's movements.

Chouji was standing over Naruto, who just recently woke up and flailing about. The chubby boy just sighed at the sorry sight.

Ino was combing Sakura's sporting new hairstyle for her. As far as Mononoke could tell, those two seemed pretty passive. Or maybe aggressive, judging by their face expressions. She doesn't even know.

Sasuke was scanning the area, his eyes unsettling. Mononoke wondered why was he so fidgety. His entire body language just screams anxiety. Does he have ants in his pants?

Lee was still out cold as Tenten tried to shake him awake. Neji, however, was taking turns glaring at Sasuke and Mononoke. What a-

Another press over her wound made her flinch.

"Sorry." the sound of uncertainty in Shikamaru's voice made her laughed. She could get used to seeing him like this.

Looking up at him, Mononoke pressed her fingers on her wound, brushing against his as they touched the same spot.

The Nara heir wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion as the smaller girl grinned at him. Before he could say anything, frost prickled under his fingers as it formed above the scab. "You know, I can more or less heal scratch wounds like this with ice."

"But you only admit it now? I wasted two plasters on you already." Shikamaru frowned at her mockingly and she laughed again, the sound warming his body.

"You started it without a word. I would've let you continue but you're terrible at this."

"... Remind me to not interrupt your next life-or-death battle."

Mononoke snickered at this before tilting her head at him, "But what would I do without you?"

He just snorted at her, even though he could feel his heart picking up speed as she nudged her head against his chin in apology. Typical Mononoke. Always with her puppy eyes.

Pushing her away, Shikamaru propped his chin up against his palm as he looked at her lazily, trying to act as nonchalant as he could. Mononoke smiled at this. Shika is such a bad liar. She could see the blush on his cheeks, but she mistook it as simple embarrassment.

But it could've been something more than that, if Shikamaru admitted it, to himself, that is. He will never say it out loud. Over his dead body.

Then Mononoke pricked up, as if she remembered something. Fumbling her back pouch with her eyes still on him, she asked, "So which scroll are you missing?"

Shikamaru watched her for a moment before he replied, "Heaven." He had feeling he know what's going on.

And voila, out of her pouch and in her hand was the Heaven scroll from the Sound trio before. Mononoke smiled at him, "Less of a drag now, huh? So all you got to do is get to the tower quickly."

He sighed gratefully and took the scroll from her before keeping it in his own pouch, "Yeah. But it's going to be troublesome either way. Most of the other teams would be lurking around there by now."

Mononoke hummed, tapping a finger to her lips thoughtfully, "True enough. It would be easier to ambush and steal it from someone who already has both scrolls. It's a fool-proof plan."

"And that's what we're going to do." Sasuke said as he settled beside her. His teammate lifted the boar-skin bag to him and he accepted a piece of meat from it reluctantly. But one look from Mononoke made him eat it. Before she shoves it down his throat for him.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't afraid of the small girl, but he doesn't doubt that she would try.

Shikamaru glanced at the gloomy looking Uchiha, who was watching Mononoke with an unreadable expression as he chewed.

The Nara boy began to busy himself with keeping the medicine away. It was Mononoke's idea for him to take it along, in case of emergencies. She said if she ever needs it, she could always hunt him down.

And thanks to past experiences, Shikamaru knows to trust her suggestions.

The pineapple head stared at them from the corner of his eye as the girl reached over to Sasuke and pushed his collar away to reveal his neck. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she touched the puncture wound. Strangely, the Uchiha allowed her, his onyx eyes still on her as she placed a tentative finger on the wound.

Sasuke relaxed a little at the girl's soft brush against him. It was as if she knew his body's temperature was rising. That was why he was walking around. He was trying to dissuade the heat. But her fingers were coated with frost and was cool to touch.

Mononoke bit her tongue as she rubbed the side of the wound with her thumb.

Something ticked her off.

And Duckbutt's scent was unsettling as well. It had somehow took a darker turn, but she can't see the mark Sakura had pointed out before. Sighing, Mononoke pulled away before meeting his eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"... Better." he replied, a weird look still in his eyes.

Shikamaru noticed how Mononoke's nose flared a little as she breathed in, leaning closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke realized this too, noting how the fire in her eyes began to glow brighter as she glared at him knowingly. He stared back at her expressionlessly.

Of course she knows it.

Sasuke wasn't that dumb to hope he could hide anything from her. He did felt a change but he didn't want to discuss it out in the open. And he didn't need the Nara boy here, that's for sure. What was Shikamaru even doing here anyway?

Thankfully, the moonlight haired girl shrugged before standing up, "Come on. Out in this open, we might as well be sitting ducks." Walking away from the two boys, she went to check on Lee. They were being too tense for her liking. She's not stupid. She saw how both boys constantly exchanging looks. It was pissing her off.

Lee was sitting upright now, and looking better albeit a little out of focus.

"Tenten? Neji? Where am I?" he asked before Mononoke reached them. Neji snorted, crossing his arms, "You came here acting like a hero."

"At least he isn't a prick, unlike someone I know." Mononoke mused as she crouched beside Lee, ignoring invisible daggers shooting at her out of Neji's eyes as she looked over him, pressing two fingers on his wrist as she felt for his pulse. It was pretty steady, no internal wounds and his chakra is flowing smoothly.

"How you feeling, Mini Gai?" she asked him as she looked up from his hand.

Lee gave her a toothy grin, "I'm alright! Thank you for your concern." Mononoke nodded, smiling in relief. The fight wasn't even related to him and yet he chose to come and help her team. He certainly have a heart of gold. Just as she was about to stand, Lee piped up again, "May I ask for your name?"

Mononoke blinked in surprise before she replied jovially, matching his grin, "Mononoke."

He nodded once before giving her a thumbs up, "I will never look down on you again! Please fight me in the future!" She laughed at his honest challenge before tilting her head, her smile never wavering, "Sure thing. I'll look forward to it."

Tenten sighed before looking apologetically at the other kunoichi, "You might probably regret that. He can be very persistent." The girl lifted her shoulders casually, "Well, who am I to turn him down? It'll be good practice for me anyway."

The brunette returned Mononoke's smile before Neji butted in, "Let's go. We're wasting time here." Tenten got the cue before shooting Mononoke another apologetic look before lifting Lee up.

Then the trio left.

"We should probably leave too. But this is such a drag." Shikamaru said as he came up behind her. Mononoke turned around to face him and grinned deviously, "Don't die out here, Shika. I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

He snorted in disdain at the very idea. He's not that bad a ninja to die in a training ground. But her last sentence made him smile a little.

The pineapple head smacked her forehead gently, "Whatever, shorty." The smaller girl whacked his hand away and pursed her lips, "Oh, get out of here already, Nara."

Shikamaru chuckled at her pout. She's such a sore loser sometimes.

"Shikamaru! Come on, we gotta go!" Ino's voice boomed at him and he sighed a complaint, the look on his face made Mononoke burst out giggling. He looked pretty cute like that.

She blinked. Wait, what?

Shikamaru raised a hand to rub his neck, groaning, "Troublesome woman. I'll see you." She recovered quickly and Mononoke punched him in the arm, giving him an encouraging look and a hum of agreement. Whatever that thought before was.

After that, they left too, leaving Team Seven on their own.

The four teammates exchange looks and all nodded, leaving the clearing themselves and heading for the trees.

* * *

A few miles later, Mononoke kept stumbling as they leaped through the forest, her wounds getting the better of her. But she never voiced it out, always lagging at the back so nobody would realize her lack of vigour. However, Sasuke noticed this.

"Hold on." his voice was soft but clear enough for the other two to hear. Naruto and Sakura paused, the former using his arms to swing up from a branch like a monkey and turned his head around, "What's up?"

Sasuke faced Mononoke, who was a branch behind him. She was panting, but did it so subtly, Sakura and Naruto couldn't see how exhausted she was. But standing this close to her, Sasuke could see the exhaustion in her eyes. But she forced a smirk at the Uchiha, "Getting tired already, Duckbutt?"

He snorted at her before joining her on her branch, "You're in no condition to go on."

His comment irked the girl as she glared up at him, "I'm fine, Uchiha. Let's move." She took a step forward but a strong hand grabbed her elbow. Mononoke turned around to protest but his onyx eyes silence her. The silverette sucked through her teeth and looked away, muttering angrily, "I said I'm fine."

"Your wounds are hurting, aren't they?" his voice was low and gentle, which made her tense up. What's his problem? But she refused to look into his eyes. Sasuke grunted at the silent confirmation before crouching in front of her, "I'll carry you."

"But Sasuke-kun! You just recovered yourself! I can carry Mononoke." Sakura piped up, her voice tinged with concern. Mononoke almost snorted out loud. She didn't even know what to think about her pink haired teammate. Sakura can't possibly be jealous of her now. Sasuke just looked at her blankly, "You need to recover. The fight before has already taken a toll on you." Sakura bit her lip at the facts. She was in no position to carry Mononoke with her own body being weak.

Naruto already has his hands laced behind his head, squinting at Mononoke with a pout, "I could do it." Sasuke just gave him a look, "You'd probably drop her." The blonde snarled at him, shaking his fist at the dark haired boy, "Whaddya say?!"

"I can walk fine by myself." Mononoke retorted, a little apprehensively, drawing Sasuke's attention to her again. Why is she so stubborn to accept some help?

He gave her a sharp glare, "Come on, we're wasting time. Before someone ambushes us."

Mononoke gave another huff. Two heartbeats later, she obeyed, obviously already figured she's going to slow them down and crawled onto his back. Her hands gripped his shoulders firmly as he lifted her up, a strong grip on her thighs.

Sasuke pushed her up his back, getting used to the extra weight, before nodding at the other two, "Let's go."

As they sprinted across the trees, Mononoke couldn't help but breathe in Sasuke's scent. It was so different than to his own smell before. His scent was always tinged with loneliness and frustration but he always had a sense of goodness, a normal kid, albeit a little unfriendly. But now, it was brooding, filled with angst. So much darkness was awaken, although one could say it was drowsy, barely awake, and unable to do much damage. But she sense that something had clicked inside the Uchiha. It made her twitch with suspicion and, she hate to admit it, fear.

Sasuke leaped off a branch that was a little too low, causing the girl to yelp in surprise. The sudden fall broke her thoughts. Her hands moved to grip his chest as she tried to stay on his back. "I almost dropped off, baka!" she scolded, her face pressed against his ear. Mononoke swore she heard him chuckle, as he replied in amusement, "Don't worry. I'll never let you fall."

Mononoke didn't know what to reply him, unsure why his comment made her flustered. She was silent as she pressed against his back, hiding her face into his shoulder. Sasuke could barely hear her next comment, even though her mouth was so close to his ear.

"Baka."

* * *

They managed to get to the tower on the fourth day without much of a cinch. Nothing eventful happened so far, thankfully. Sasuke wasn't sure if Mononoke could handle it anymore. She was so tired that she kept lolling off to sleep. Even when they stopped to rest for the night, she kept sleeping. She wouldn't have any food until Sakura force feed her, but after that, she would crawl somewhere to sleep. Mostly beside him while he took the first watch as the others rest, with her back against his legs as she curled into a foetal position.

Not that he was complaining.

There was something about the clanless girl that soothed him. He didn't know what but it simply did. It was comforting to just have her around.

Especially on his back as he skimmed through the training ground.

Mononoke had a strong scent about her but it wasn't unpleasant. It's the kind of scent you could bury your face into and just stay like that forever. But Sasuke was sure the only people she would allow that honour were Kakashi, Kiba and maybe Shikamaru. It was obvious enough. She doesn't touch or communicate with other people like those three. If anyone else dared to hug her around her shoulders, they probably end up with a broken arm encased in ice.

Maybe it was him, but Mononoke seemed more keen to be friends with males instead of females. He can't recall the last time he saw her with another girl except for Sakura, even then, they grew close with each other only after they were in a team together. It's not like he noticed her a lot but many kids talk about her back in the Academy. They were loud enough for him to hear, even though he has no interest in knowing.

A lot of the girls disliked her, due to her boyish interests although she was as pretty as a princess. Even Sasuke couldn't deny the fact Mononoke was easy on the eyes. But still. She was such a boy when she was younger, with her pixie cut and baggy clothes. And since she liked exploring Konoha's forests a lot, she got a lot of scrapes and injuries, even as a kid, so it was rare to see her without a bandage or two. Sasuke remembered seeing her a few times in the forest where he went to train as a kid.

The girl's head almost fell off when they landed and Sasuke nudged her up, waking the girl. Mononoke rubbed her eyes before squinting around. Realizing where they were, she sighed in relief.

That's when the air around Team Seven seemed to crack and the other three were surprised to see thin shards of clear ice shattering and falling to the ground around them.

Naruto stared dumbly at the shards as he picked one up. But Sakura immediately looked up at the worn out girl on Sasuke-kun.

Mononoke had been protecting their presence the entire time.

That was why no one attacked.

Even the few times a team of ninjas crossed their path on the ground below, Sakura just thought they were moving too fast that no one noticed them. How naïve of her to think it that way. They were ninjas but other ninjas would've definitely caught their movements.

Sasuke realized this too as he lowered the girl to her feet when she protested. But she was still weak as she leaned against him for support. "Why did you do it? You were hurt." he asked lowly and she gave him a weak smile, patting his shoulder, "Because I can, dumb-dumb. Without that shield, we would be dead meat. And only I could do it. I couldn't risk it."

Without another word, she raised her hand in front of her, palm facing the ground. The shards shivered before, one by one, they floated up and went to her. Surrounding Mononoke in a vortex, with Sasuke beside her, the ice shards danced around before flinging themselves at her. Instead of stabbing into her flesh, as the other three thought, they just entered her body, like stones dropping into water in ripples. She wrinkled her eyebrows as the shards returned into her.

Then the creases on her face smoothed out and she opened her eyes, aquamarine eyes glowing. She lets out a breath, and frost condensed into a small swirl of mist from her mouth. After that, it was gone.

Mononoke stood straighter, moving away from Sasuke. She shook her head, her tiny ponytail waving as she cleared her head. Sakura watched in awe as the little girl grinned at her comrades, a little more like her usual self, "What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

Then she walked into the building as if nothing happened.

When Team Seven got in, they came to an empty room, with nothing on three walls except for the one before them held a large scripture.

After reading the portrait, Mononoke hummed in wonder, truly impressed by its wisdom. They waited for something to happen and had been for the past five minutes. The four of them were prodding around, looking for clues. So Mononoke ended up trying to decipher the writing. Because obviously that's the clue.

And she got it. Mononoke hit her fist against her palm in realization and exclaimed, drawing the others attention.

"Try rolling out the scrolls. Heaven and Earth must come together for a ninja to truly show his shinobi ways." she suggested, looking at her team. Naruto and Sakura turned to her in surprise, but Sasuke nodded, "That's probably what they want us to do. It's the safest bet."

Mononoke handed the scrolls to Naruto, smiling, "Perhaps you should do it, Naruto." He took them with some hesitation, "M-me?" He wondered why she would want him to do it. His silver haired friend smiled kindly at him, "It's a hunch."

Obediently, Naruto took the scrolls. Looking down in his hands, he couldn't help but feel the weight of the scrolls in his hands. What if Mononoke was wrong? No, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Mononoke wouldn't be such a coward to push him as an experiment. Finding his courage, Naruto rolled out the scrolls.

The moment the Heaven and Earth scrolls unfurled, both exploded in a puff of smoke.

"Congratulations, Team Seven! You've passed!"

* * *

 **AND HERE WE GO. So 110 reviews?! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! (it's so close to 111, it's like something I can use for a wish making chance) /virtual confetti To think so many of you actually stuck around to read my fanfic, even though its not one of the best. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT SO FAR!**

 **Also, I'm closing up the trivia for the time being. Because frankly I've already spewed enough stuff about Momo and anymore might throw off spoilers. So NO MORE FACTS FOR SOME TIME. Its temporary because I might get some new stuff along the way. You never know.**

 **EXTRA NOTES! PAY ATTENTION!**

 **SO ANOTHER ROUND OF DESTINY POWER FOR YOU GUYS! Choose Mononoke's fate!**

 **Prelims: Who is Mononoke going to fight? Kabuto or Dosu?**

 **(I'm going to need at least 6 votes. Can't be that hard, right? PM, Review, JUST VOTE OMG I CANT MAKE UP MY MIND.)**


	30. Chapter 29: A Preliminary Round?

**SO WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A FIRST PERSON POV BECAUSE WE HAVEN'T BEEN SEEING MONO BEING A TOTAL ASS FOR A LONG TIME. Besides, it's just going to be one chapter because the next one ABSOULTELY needs to be third so I thought why not?**

 **Like I always say, variety is the spice of life.**

Chapter Twenty Nine: A Preliminary Round?

"Iruka-sensei?!" Naruto cried the moment he laid eyes on the figure standing over the overlapped scrolls.

I grinned at the sight of our ex-teacher. He certainly knows how to make an entrance.

"Well done, you guys made it through the Second Exam." he said, taking in our reactions.

Sakura, Duckbutt and I fell on our butts all at the same time, sighing out of relief and exhaustion. Naruto, however, was being celebratory as he started pumping his fists in the air, whooping, "Yeah! We passed!"

Iruka sighed at the blonde, "You're just as hyperactive as you were in the past, Naruto. I would treat you guys for Ichiraku, but..." The Chunin was interrupted by the extra happy cries from the knucklehead ninja.

Naruto leaped to give the man a hug, exclaiming excitedly, "Yay! Ramen! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I couldn't help but laugh at his silly vigour as Iruka tried to push him off. It's so nice to see him being such a dunce. Perks up my shitty day.

Sasuke just groaned beside me, "Kami, he's so annoying..."

"But I'd prefer to look at him than you, broody chicken." I snickered in reply and the Uchiha snorted, looking away. But then, I noticed how his eyes suddenly brightened in realization before looking over at Iruka suspiciously, "So, that means you're assign to appear before us when we open the scrolls?"

Iruka faced the Uchiha and nodded, "That's right."

"That means, if we were to open the scroll before coming here, what would you do to us?"

I tilted my head at his question. Interesting thought. Duckbutt's always the wary one. It can be useful sometimes. Sometimes.

The Chunin smiled before picking up the Heaven scroll, "Perceptive as usual, Sasuke. This part of the mission is to test your ability to carry out an important mission, and whether or not would you go against the rules, not reading these two scrolls, for example. We have orders to knock out whoever that opens the scroll outside of this tower. Some of them had learned it the hard way, it seems."

I crossed my legs and leaned back against my palms, "Well, it's a good thing we didn't do it," I joked before looking over to Naruto, grinning, "Huh, Naruto?"

The blonde chuckled sheepishly, scratching his golden mop of hair. Even though I was barely awake the whole time I was holding on to the genjutsu barrier, I knew Naruto was itching to open it at some point. Thankfully, Sasuke was there to knock the idea out of his head. Before we get knocked out instead.

Suddenly, Sakura piped up, her voice drawing our attention, "But what does the scripture mean, Iruka-sensei? We can't understand it."

Naruto was being an ass again as he leaned over to her, "Who cares? We passed!" I saw a vein pop from her forehead and winced.

He's gone and done it again.

Sakura whipped up her hand and punched his face, sending him flying to the side. Duckbutt and I sighed as we moved to the side in sync to avoid the rolling ball of orange before settling to our original positions.

" _ **Shut up, Naruto.**_ "

I sighed and waved at Iruka, "Go on, sensei. This is normal."

Iruka blinked once, a little uncomfortable at the situation. As Naruto rubbed his sore cheek as he crawled back to sit beside me, Sakura shot Iruka-sensei an innocent smile as if she was urging him to go on.

Our ex-teacher just shook his head before turning back to look at the words of wisdom, "As I was saying. These are principles, written by the Third Hokage. Read it carefully, as they are the qualities needed in a shinobi. Heaven represents your mind and Earth represents your body. If Heaven is what you desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. Get it?"

Naruto shook his head and Iruka sighed, before going on with a smile. "Which means if it's intellect you lack, Naruto," Iruka said pointedly as he looked at the blonde, "It means you need to double your effort to get the information and skills you need for your missions."

The blonde snorted, crossing his arms as Sakura and I giggled at this. "Okay, okay, I get what you mean." he complained, his mouth turned down into a childish pout.

"But if it's Earthly qualities you lack, train your body to be ready to attack. So if it's your physical that's lacking, Sakura," he turned to the pinkette who stopped laughing and began scratching her cheek in embarrassment, "Then train your body everyday to increase its physical condition and improve it."

"And if Heaven and Earth are rolled out together, there will be peace under the sky forever. That means if you are entirely balanced, even the most difficult mission would be a piece of cake for you. Understand?" Iruka ended, his kind smile never wavering. He seemed thoughtful as the others hummed in acknowledgement.

Then Naruto stood up suddenly, saluting Iruka with a serious expression, "Got it, Iruka-sensei!" The man blinked in surprise before Naruto continued, "Don't you worry about us! We're full-fledged ninjas now, we can handle anything!"

I smiled up at my friend. He knew Iruka was having his doubts about the rookies. We are after all a fresh batch, and we were under him. After so many years with putting up with us, he's bound to have some parental love for us. Since we were most likely the most troublesome batch of the century, I bet he'd missed us.

"So what now?" I voiced out, getting his attention. This can't be the end yet.

Iruka looked over to me with a smirk, "Now is the time for the Third Exam."

* * *

We had a few hours before time's up so I began poking my nose around the tower while my team rest up.

Originally, Duckbutt threatened me to stay put to recover or else he's going to tie me up and sit on me. Obviously I wasn't having any of that. So obediently, I settled beside him to assure him. I didn't know why he was so protective out of the sudden but at least he's showing some care in the world. Okay, maybe not in the world, but his teammates. Which was my initial motive when we first started out as a team so that's something.

But when he and the other two dozed off, I slipped away. He's definitely going to kill me when I get back but I'll take my chances.

After getting out of the stuffy room, I took a deep breath.

My eyes flew opened at the familiar scent. Grinning excitedly, I leaped up.

Gaara's here.

Jumping on one of the roofs of the tower, I crouched over the rim, peeking down. Nothing unusual going on here. The scent seemed to be everywhere at once, and faint. Ugh, what's going on? It's making me all twitchy and grumpy. Snorting and shaking my head, I cleared the scent from my nose before scouring up the building.

Well, even though I promised to look for him, if he doesn't want me to find him, fine by me. I can't force him if he's uncomfortable.

Once I got to the top of the tower, I wowed. I could see the training ground's entire layout, and boy, was it a sight. The river was visible from this angle and the rushing water was beautiful.

I even spotted ninjas moving about in between the trees.

This is a great spot.

Looking to the sky, I grinned wider. The clouds were coming in heavy. A storm's coming. Suddenly, I remembered the moment I was fighting the Sound and touched my chest, above the seal.

Gintaro.

Maybe... Just maybe, I could do it again.

It wouldn't hurt to try.

I lowered myself down, settling comfortably before crossing my legs. With my feet on top of my thighs, I placed my right hand above my left palm and lifted them to the middle of my gut. Taking in slow, deep breaths, I closed my eyes to meditate.

Slowly, I felt ice moving from under me, growing. Though my eyes were closed, I felt it trying its best to envelope me into a flower bud of some sort. Beats me why I thought of a flower but I did. But the harder I tried to concentrate on it to control its movements, the more the ice began to recede.

So that means the ice doesn't belong to me. That would mean...

I opt for another option. Instead of focusing, I relaxed. I allowed my thoughts to clear away from my mind. It started off slowly, the clutter began ebbing away. Then it was dark. Nothing. A void was inside me.

And it felt familiar.

So I remained that way. I waited for something to happen.

But there was nothing.

Even though I waited, nothing happened. I tried to call for Gintaro, but there wasn't an answer. Or the blue fire I saw before. But I still remained that way, until finally, a voice floated into my mind.

 _Don't do it again, mutt. You'll only tire yourself out._

I shivered in surprise. Definitely didn't expect that.

 _There will be someone who will seek you out soon. And he will teach you to control my power. Till then, I want you to lay low._

I wanted to speak again but Gintaro's voice seemed weary.

 _Please, Mononoke. Do not try it again until the time comes._

Obediently, I eased myself into consciousness. I didn't know why Gintaro was so upset with me trying to meditate at first, but now I realized why.

It felt like I was sleeping for a week straight. My muscles were numb as they tried to wake up. Finally opening my eyes, I looked around. Then I realized there was frost covering multiple places on my skin. Lifting my fingers up, I marvelled the intricate designs of the ice against my skin.

Well, that was something new.

Taking my eyes away from my hand, I turned my attention to my surroundings. Indeed, there was something sealing me in. It looked as if I was inside an ice flower.

And there was someone outside.

Pressing my hand against the ice, it shattered under my touch before fading into mist.

My head snapped up at the sudden formation of a cloud above me.

A sand cloud.

"Gaara?" I tried, the mist still obscuring my view. When it cleared, there he was, standing in front of me with his arms crossed, his eyes widening a little in surprise at the sight of me. His eyes lingered on mine for a moment and I noticed how teal his eyes were.

Those sea green eyes roamed down and remained there. I followed his gaze and realized the frost was still on me.

Curious.

Shaking it off, the frost fell from my skin like snow and I grinned at him innocently. I tried to get up but stumbled slightly because my legs were still asleep. Thanks to this, I almost fell on my butt. But sand wrapped around my waist firmly but gently, steadying me. I blinked in surprise and looked up to find Gaara watching me quietly. Turning my attention back to the hold, I poked the sand, experimenting the grainy surface with my fingers.

Then I looked up, smiling at him, "Wanna hang out here for awhile? Before joining the others?"

It took him three heartbeats to nod and the sand lifted me down slowly to let me sit. As I patted my thanks to the sand, Gaara sat down on the same spot where he stood. But I didn't mind the unnecessary distance. After all, I had a feeling he doesn't trust me fully yet. No surprise there.

Strangely, the wind changed its course, and he was upwind to me, his scent filled my nose.

There was a strong smell of blood.

"So where's Temari-san and Kitty?" I asked out of concern. It's either they were attacked, or they attacked. Judging by his looks, there wasn't a single scratch on the redhead, so it's probably the latter. Which is a little worrisome. Because of, you know, the blood. Did he kill someone? Was it willingly or did he do it to protect himself?

"They're inside." His reply was quiet and held a little intimidation, but I paid no heed.

"How was it? The exam, I mean."

So we began to talk, or more like I asked questions and Gaara grudgingly replied me, to my delight, sometimes in a few full sentences. It thrilled me as he began to talk a little more. He even asked a question once.

"Your team, what do you make of them?" he asked, when I was halfway asking him about his team.

I blinked at the sudden inquiry before bursting into a large smile, "My team? Well..." But then I tilted my head as I furrowed my brows, looking for the right words. Well, his question isn't pretty specific. It depends on which aspect he meant. So I went with the general idea to describe the three musketeers.

"Naruto is an impulsive idiot, but he has a huge heart. Sakura... well, she's a nice girl. And Duckbutt's a little tight-lipped but he's okay, I guess." I nodded firmly, deciding that should suffice.

"... So, do you love them?"

A second question?

I gave him a lopsided smile, a little surprised at this unexpected turn. It was an interesting question but I managed to reply quickly, "Yeah, I do. They're my family now."

He was quiet after my reply. Oh dear. I felt my lips dipped, a little worried that I said something wrong. I leaned over my legs and cocked my head in order to look up at him.

Then, sand above us began to spread out, providing more shade from the covered sun. Confused, I looked up at the sand cloud before turning back to him.

"Gaara?"

His teal eyes seemed a little too empty for my liking. Taking a big risk, I shifted closer to him, until our knees almost touched each other. Then I leaned over to him, sniffing to get a better whiff of his emotions. But it was hard for me to pick up anything because the metallic tint of blood assailing my nose.

But, I realized that something was missing.

I looked into his eyes, feeling a little heartbroken.

"Where's the snowflake, Gaara?"

He blinked once, as if he had no idea what I was talking about. But before I could say another word, Gaara lifted his palm towards me. It was empty, of course. But I looked from the palm to him then to the palm again, displaying confusion. A small whip of sand trailed along his arm before accumulating above his palm. It formed into a ball at first before rippling, like a ball filled with water.

I cocked my head curiously as I watched the sand tightened once before dispersing and something fell from it.

The snowflake flashed innocently at its creator. I felt my mouth twitched upwards at the sight of it. He hid it in his sand. His scent began to soothe, the smell of bloodlust subsiding.

"I didn't lose it." Gaara confirmed softly. "Mononoke."

A wave of electric flowed through my body when he said my name. I didn't thought he would address me fully. I dared myself to look up into his eyes and felt my breath hitched.

His soul. It was breathing with life again.

"It's pretty," he said, his voice barely audible, "and you gave it to me."

A smile formed on my lips as I nodded, "Yeah? I meant what I said, you know." His eyes seemed a little confused at my words and I grinned wider at him, "Being your light." I touched the snowflake on his hand, brushing lightly against his palm. The snowflake was clear and colourless. But at my touch, it bloomed into stunning white, sparkling like freshly fallen snow.

"I may not have the same past as you, and I might not understand but I want to be your friend." I said softly, and I felt his eyes on me. I knew he had some sort of tragic past, I can smell it on him. Kami, but right now, being near him, I realized that he was just a boy. He's my age. And yet... I couldn't understand why he was so bloodthirsty yet naive at the same time.

"Why?" Now this is a question I expect. I gave a thought before closing my eyes as I smiled in reply.

"Because I like you."

When I opened my eyes to gauge his reaction, Gaara's eyes widened considerably and he looked as if he stopped breathing. Some of the sand began to slide off the cloud, spilling down the sides like little waterfalls. His control was wavering slightly. Was it something I said? Just as I opened my mouth to show my concern, someone joined us.

"Gaara, the exams-" Temari wavered in surprise when she saw us sitting face-to-face. Her expression was priceless. "You? What're you doing here?"

I gave her a welcoming smile and waved, "Yo, Temari-san! How you've been?"

Her eyes were teetering on distrust but she quickly shook it off when the sand cloud dispersed. I watched how the sand remained swirling around us like a vortex before turning back to its master.

Sunlight touched his pale skin, and I noticed Gaara's eyes never left me. I cocked my head at him, "Guess we have to go now. Don't want to miss the exam." He dipped his head once, a small pinch of sand whirled around the snowflake in his palm before returning to the gourd on his back. His hands were empty. I watched him stand up. I pushed against my knee to follow after but before I could go any further than that, I felt the sand pushing me up to a stand.

I gave Gaara a grateful smile, whose eyes were elsewhere, before turning to Temari, "Is it time up already?"

The blonde nodded, a grin twitching on her lips as she watched me, "Yeah, they just announced. I heard all of the Leaf rookies made it."

Smiling at this, I gave her a playful look, "Guess there's more competition then."

"Don't get cocky, kid." she shot back, smirking at me.

"Come on, let's go." Gaara's voice floated over to us and both of us realized that he was waiting for Temari at the edge. The blonde sighed before turning back to me, "I'll see you, kiddo." I snorted at her, "I have a name." She just laughed as she ruffled my fringe, "Whatever, shorty." I growled at her half-heartedly as I smooth out the mess. I watched Temari followed her comrade as they leaped off the roof.

Turning my attention back to the sky, I sighed in disappointment.

"So much for waiting for the storm."

I tried to sneak back into the tower after parting ways with Gaara and Temari.

I really did. As stealthy as ninja-ish possible.

It's just that Duckbutt must be some sort of fortune teller. Just as I swing into a totally different room from where the others were, there he was standing at the doorway with his arms crossed. It took me by surprise. So, I squeaked in surprise.

Okay, I shrieked.

I shrieked like a banshee with a pin in her ass.

Once I got over it, I just grinned sheepishly at him with my hands in the air. He didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow and I began spewing out excuses, "O-Okay, you got me, Ducky! Well, I-I was, uh, well, I went out for a breath of fresh air! Yeah and then I, I, uh, I got-"

I guess it must be a pretty sorry sight because he just sighed and walked over to me. It did the trick because I shut up, freezing in place as he closed in.

"You needed your rest." he said pointedly and I giggled, trying to act as innocent as possible. "I wasn't tired." Duckbutt gave me a look and I threw my hands in the air in exasperation, "Okay, I didn't listen to you, it's my fault."

Another look this time, and it says he's not impressed. I sighed before tugging my bangs, a little nervous habit of mine, and looked away.

I heard his footsteps come closer and he snorted, "You never listen anyway. It's not a surprise." I looked up at him from under my eyelashes but his eyes were averted away, staring at a crack on the wall a little too closely. I waited for him to continue but he was quiet.

"Come on. It's time for the third part of the exam." I said, dropping my hand and taking him by his wrist.

* * *

We and gathered at the large hall in the middle of the tower. When Duckbutt and I arrived, I spotted a few teams there. The Sound team, Gaara's team, Kabuto's team, Lee's team, and-

"Mononoke! Over here!" Kiba called to me, arm waving. He was standing at the main entrance of the hall. Shino and Hinata were behind him as he picked up his pace to greet me. I let go of Duckbutt's hand to run to my best friend. "Kiba!" Just as I was about to reach him, I tripped.

Pin-wheeling my arms and flailing, I panicked. Not again!

I would've fell on my face but Kiba was quick enough to catch me. He grabbed my arms just in time before I face-planted myself. Kiba chuckled before teasing me, "Guess you just fell for me, huh?"

Wow, smooth.

Rolling my eyes, I just gave him a fierce hug. "Don't ruin the moment, Ki." He laughed and returned my embrace.

We pulled away and I realized his hood fell back from his head, revealing his messy brown hair. Akamaru barked in greeting and I nudged noses with the pup. Suddenly, the puppy stiffened and whined at me.

Kiba and I blinked at this before looking at each other in confusion. Akamaru was scared. Kiba leaned over to me and sniffed my cheek. The Inuzuka's eyes widened before looking back at me.

"Where did you go just now?" his voice was low and urgent, which made me felt a little nervous. "On the roof? Why?"

He watched me for a moment before he spoke again, "The Sand ninja's smell is on you."

Before I could reply him, Naruto's voice called for me, "Mononoke-chan! Come on!" Grateful for the interruption, I shot the blonde a smile, "Coming!" I looked back at my best friend, his eyes still narrowed in suspicion. I sighed before gripping his shoulders, flexing my fingers against his muscles once, "I'll explain later."

Pressing my cheek against his as a leaving gesture, I turned heel and padded back to my team.

* * *

"Hey, look, everyone's here. Bushy Brow's sensei, Kakashi-sensei, even Grandpa Hokage." Naruto observed, leaning back to whisper to me over Duckbutt's shoulder. I nodded, humming in agreement and peeked around.

Most of the people we know were accounted for. Hyuga Neji was beside me and being stand-offish as usual, although I noticed him glaring at Duckbutt and me a few times. Tenten and Lee, however, greeted us as we settled in line.

I noticed Anko watching us, measuring the candidates before raising her voice, "Alright, maggots! The second phase of the exam is over, but don't think that you've gone through the hardest. This is just the beginning, so suck it up and pay attention!"

Turning to the Hokage, she bowed slightly in respect, her entire badass demeanour changing to a formal one. "Hokage-sama, they're all yours."

Duckbutt was taller than me and was blocking my way, so I had to tilt to one side to get a better view of the front. I heard Neji snorted beside me but I ignored him. Kage-Gramps cleared his throat before he addressed us, and began to have a speech about the main purpose of the Chunin Exams and whatnot.

I wasn't paying much attention on him because something else caught my eye.

The Sound ninja's Jonin.

Seeing him made the hairs on my neck stand on end. There's something wrong about him. Does anyone know he's here? Did they just let him in, just like that, without an inkling of doubt? I looked around, hoping to sense some suspicion but there was none.

Am I just seeing things?

I furrowed my brow as I continued staring at him. He noticed me glaring and he faced me, his mouth turned up in a friendly way. Well, he probably thinks its friendly but it looked more creepy. A shiver ran up my spine and I looked away, spotting Kakashi. He met my gaze and he narrowed his eye slightly. Thank Kami, he noticed my discomfort. Perks of staying with him for a long time. I blinked once before flicking my eyes quickly at the Sound Jonin. Kakashi's eye lazily drifted to the ninja, observing the man.

But when he looked back at me, he just lifted his shoulders ever so slightly. I frowned but his eye upturned into a smile. No worries.

Well, if he says so.

Turning my attention back to the front, I realized that the Hokage had stopped talking as a man appeared before him.

"Please, Hokage-sama. Let me take it from here." What looks like an awfully sick Jonin said, before throwing a coughing fit. Heck, I bet he'd seen better days. The old man nodded, "As you wish."

So what did I miss?

I leaned forward to pick up where they left off.

"So, as the Hokage had said before, we'll be holding a preliminary round to reduce the number of candidates. That way we do not have to waste our precious guests' time. They would only wish to see the best of the best." He took out a clipboard before coughing again, "My name is Gekko Hayate. And I'll be your proctor for this part of the exam. The preliminary round is a one-on-one, life-or-death match."

I hummed in amusement at this. That sounds fun. Sakura leaned forward to whisper to me, "He looks pretty sick. Do you think he's okay?" I shrugged at her as I whispered back, "Beats me. Maybe he's a workaholic and that's the result."

"As this is an anything goes battle, you will fight until one of you is either heavily injured or becomes unable to proceed. This is purely voluntary, and your decision would not affect your team. Anyone who feels like they're not up to it, you may back out now." Hayate continued, talking in between coughs. Right now, the only thing I'm afraid of is him suddenly dropping dead after a fit. He looks like he just came back from a tea party with Death.

No one raised their hands for a while and Hayate looked around, as if to make sure none of us wanted to back out. Just as he lifted his clipboard, a hand went up.

"Okay, you got me. I quit."

I turned to see which sad soul lost their nerve and pursed my lips in surprise. Kabuto was smiling sheepishly as all eyes turned to him. Hayate coughed once before scanning the list in his hand, "Right. Yakushi Kabuto. You may go." The four-eyed boy nodded before turning around.

Naruto, however, was probably confused, "Hey, but Kabuto-san! You're leaving? Just like that?"

The boy turned to him before shrugging his shoulders, "Sorry, Naruto. A life-or-death match? After what we had to go through. I just can't do it. My body is too weak to keep going."

"But-"

"Forget it, Naruto." I interrupted, and the blonde turned to me, his blue eyes shining in confusion, "There's no wonder why he took the exam seven times. If he faced a life-or-death situation and chickens out every time, he can't be a Chunin, much less a ninja." I looked over to Kabuto with a mock smile, "He isn't cut out to be one if he always puts himself first. Or even a decent human being. Everything about this exam is compromise."

I wasn't quite sure but I thought I saw his jaw clenched slightly and heard a small click of teeth gnashing together. But his face remained calm and gentle as he smiled at me, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Then I just shrugged in nonchalance, "Hmm, but then again, what do I know? I'm just a lousy ninja. I can't possibly be the judge of that." I heard a snort somewhere and almost laughed.

Kabuto gave me a levelled look before walking away, "Well, I guess that's it then. Maybe I shouldn't be a ninja at all." He waved at no one in particular before exiting the hall. I didn't gave him a second glance. What for? I might never cross paths with the coward again.

Hayate coughed again, breaking the tension in the air, "Right. Now, if no one is going to forfeit any further, we will move on with the exam. Let us begin."

* * *

 **AND HERE WE GO.**

 **Yes, Mononoke is fighting Dosu. To be fair it's 8:5 for Dosu to Kabuto, so DOSU WINS. And I might have a reason why I didn't proceed to let her fight Kabuto. Even though Kabuto really needs to be high fived, with a table, on his face, but it's going to be boring because he doesn't exactly have a specific set of skills, if I remembered correctly. I dunno. My memory's wasted away.**

 **AND I WANT TO CLARIFY SOMETHING BEFORE ANYONE JUMPS INTO CONCLUSIONS. When Mononoke said she liked Gaara, it wasn't a confession, because frankly they barely know each other. YET. This isn't some Disney musical where the girl falls in love at first sight. Crust. (I love Disney, don't get me wrong BUT LET'S BE SERIOUS HERE.) She said liked as in the way you meet a human and you go like, "Yes, I like this humans person. Imma be their friend" and you proceed to be buds for life. Something like that. That's why I kinda ship GaaraMono but hey, I have multiple bias because me.**

 **Oh and I kind of have the urge to write a spin-off high school AU of this fic. BUT I MIGHT NOT DO IT EITHER BECAUSE I'LL BE GOING COLLEGE SOON /cries WHY DO ALL GOOD THINGS COME TO AN END. GOODBYE SWEET FREEDOM.**

 **Which reminds me, I won't be writing in detail about everyone's battles because frankly, one, I'm lazy and two, we all know what happens so scru it. SCRU IT, MAN.**


	31. Chapter 30: Battles Galore

**Right, in case you didn't get the memo... THIS IS THIRD PERSON'S POV SO HEADS UP :D**

Chapter Thirty: Battles Galore

Kakashi sauntered over to join his team as they leaned over the railings. The rest of the remaining candidates were already shuffling to settler by the stands. He smiled as the scamp waved him over, her canines gleaming. "Kakashi!", she greeted. Mononoke seemed pretty energetic. Even after the tiring second phase, she looks well rested.

After the little devil called out to him, it caught her teammates attention. Naruto and Sakura both grinned in relief at the sight of their nonchalant sensei. Although he didn't look like it, Kakashi could see that Sasuke relaxed when he saw him too.

Kakashi waved at his team, "Yo."

As he settled against the wall behind them, he watched in amusement as Naruto and Mononoke bickered over who might go first before Sakura punched both of their heads to shut them up. Sasuke just rolled his eyes when Mononoke giggled mischieviously at the Uchiha, still rubbing her sore head.

It looks like the four of them have gotten much closer, thanks to this exam. That's good. It's great for them to progress their teamwork.

The Copy Nin glanced around. The other Genins were worn out. He hopes this would be all over soon. All he wants to do is go home and take a nice long nap. Maybe the scamp can come over later? It's getting pretty chilly at night, even though its spring. His heater broke down, that's all. And it would be nice to cuddle his own little human heater.

Hayate coughed a fit again, causing all eyes to turn to him.

"Right, as we have an uneven number of remaining candidates, the last candidate will fight against a victor from the previous matches." he announced, before waving at the screen at the front of the hall.

"Your names will appear there to decide the fighters." Another harsh coughing fit escaped him, which is bad enough to make the others feel that his head would fly off his neck.

"So that means whoever is the last guy must be lucky, because you would know your opponents fighting style," Mononoke said in amusement, touching her jade earring. Kakashi smiled at her observation. And he just noticed her earring. He didn't realized she had the accessory. The scamp usually wore rings like the Nara clan or the silver paw-prints ones he got for her the year before.

Kakashi looked over to the hall. Although he doesn't look it, he can't wait to see how everyone's grown.

* * *

Sasuke was up first, facing off some guy from Kabuto's team. The Uchiha didn't feel much threat from his opponent, only that he's some cocky bastard. Tch. Guys like him makes him sick.

The moment the Uchiha stepped in the ring, the three idiots began whooping encouragements for him. As embarrassing as they are, Sasuke couldn't help but feel energized by their enthusiasm. It felt nice to have someone rooting for you. Naruto and Sakura were shouting and pumping their fists animatedly so much, even Kakashi had to look away from the cringing sight.

At least Mononoke proved herself to be a useful holler as she pointed out his opponent's death blow.

"Watch your back, Uchiha!" she had yelled and he managed to dodge the punch. If he didn't act quickly, he would've been the one on that stretcher right now. The man groaned after getting his arse whipped by his Lion Combo. Sasuke watched blankly as the medics herded the wounded Genin out of the hall.

And when he was pronounced the winner, Team Seven went wild.

* * *

Sakura clenched her fists and gritted her teeth at the names on the screen.

 _Yamanaka Ino vs Haruno Sakura_

She was about to face her worst rival.

And ex-best friend.

It made her nerves shake. How was she going to face Ino? All the empty threats they threw each other were, well, empty. They didn't mean anything except to have a good catfight. But this a battle, a physical battle.

The pinkette felt a hand on her shoulder and turned. She saw the look on her teammate's face and mirrored Mononoke's smile. "Go get her, Sakura! Show her who's boss!" Naruto stepped up beside her left, giving her a toothy grin, "Yeah, Sakura-chan! You're going to win Ino for sure!" Sakura took a glance at Sasuke, and even he gave her an approving nod. Feeling pumped by their encouragement, Sakura lifted her fists up in determination.

"Hell yeah!"

Which, of course, in the end, resulted in a tie between both girls.

* * *

While Sakura was still a little wobbly from her fight, Lee and Naruto began bickering about who's going to go first in the next match. So obviously she had to take things in her hands. Mononoke just pulled both of their earlobes, earning pained yelps from both idiots, "Oh shut up, it's neither of you." The boys looked up at the screen, rubbing their sore ears and groaned at the sight.

 _Nara Shikamaru vs Tsuchi Kin_

"Tch, looks like I'm up." Shikamaru mused as he stepped into the ring. Ino was already up and at it as he stood there lazily, shouting encouragements at her teammate. The Nara boy sighed and rubbed his neck, "Man, this is so troublesome." Ino is being such a drag. Isn't she supposed to be resting? Where did all her energy come from anyway?

"Oi, Shika! If you lose to her, I'm gonna kick your ass!" he heard another voice hollered but this time he couldn't help but snort in amusement as he looked sideways at Mononoke. She has that look in her eyes again. That damn determined look as she smiled at him. The kind of look that believed him fully.

The Nara boy just sighed and turned back to his opponent. Guess he can't let her down.

And there is no way is he going to lose to a girl.

* * *

 _Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto_

Mononoke stared dumbly at the screen. Well, what do you know? This is certainly a surprise.

She heard Naruto shuffling uncomfortably beside her and she sighed. The blond was already looking at her when she smiled at him.

"Guess I won't be on anyone's side this time around." She said with a shrug, before placing a firm squeeze on his shoulder, "Do your best, knuckle brain." Naruto gave her a dazzling grin before gripping her hand with determination."Believe it, dattebayo!"

Sasuke, who was beside her, just snorted at him, "Hmph, just don't screw up, idiot." Naruto blinked at the rare input by the Uchiha before giving his team a grin and a thumbs-up, "Sure thing!"

Sakura gave him a firm slap on his back, "Yeah, you can do it! Whip that dog boy's ass!"

Mononoke snickered at the pinkette, "Watch your potty mouth, flower girl."

"You're not any better, shorty." Sasuke butted in and earned himself a glare from said short-stuff. Mononoke then realized someone was watching her and looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with her best friend.

Kiba had an unreadable look on his face but Mononoke showed her canines, grinning at him before mouthing, "Knock 'em dead." The Inuzuka immediately broke into a smile and mirrored her grin.

Both boys leaped into the ring, meeting face to face.

As the match commenced, Mononoke slipped away from her team to stand beside Shikamaru. The Nara had his eyes so intent on the match, he didn't even realize she was beside him until their elbows touched. He startled at the unexpected physical touch but relaxed when he heard her laugh, "Don't worry, Shika. I don't bite."

He snorted at the comment before he looked back at the match.

"So, how're you taking this?" he asked her after awhile. Shikamaru knew Mononoke must be feeling conflicted about this match. Her best friend and her teammate in a life-or-death match. Judging by the Inuzuka's fighting capability, Naruto would most probably be wounded badly. But if Naruto, somehow, managed to turn the tables, Kiba won't get out of this unscathed either. But both results would break Mononoke's heart.

He knew how much both boys means to her.

The moonlight haired girl just shrugged, "Okay, I guess. It's uncomfortable but I've seen worse things."

She says that, but...

Shikamaru looked at her hands. Her fingers were clenched so tightly, her knuckles were white. He could even see her shivering slightly. The Nara didn't understand why but he felt a pang in his chest. Before he could stop himself, he placed a comforting hand on her shuddering ones. "Hey, it's okay. They'll both be fine." She nodded, her eyes still on the match but allowing him to convince her as she relaxed. At least she managed to breathe normally now.

But the Nara boy heard some snickering beside him and he turned. Ino was a few ways off, looking at them with a devilish smile and twinkling eyes. Chouji was looking at him too, a small smile on his lips. He rolled his eyes at the blonde and removed his hand from Mononoke, feeling a little flustered at his teammates' reactions.

Kami, why are they making him feel so uncomforable anyway? It's not like he's doing something illegal. Ugh. He suddenly felt like a child who got caught stuffing his face with cookies.

However, Mononoke didn't seemed to mind as she shifted her pose. She tucked her hands on the railings and jutted her elbows outwards, resting her chin on her arms. As Shikamaru settled beside her, trying to act as nonchalant as possible due to his teammates knowing looks, he noticed Mononoke's lack of vibrancy. He stole a glance at her. She was just watching the match with a hollow look.

The moment Naruto was hailed the winner, she immediately tore off, leaving Shikamaru standing there in surprise. Well, more surprised than he already was after watching Naruto give Kiba a solid beating. There she goes. He watched as she rushed across the side-lines and down the stairs, arriving by her best friend's side in a flash.

Kiba gave her a weak smile as she stood beside him, her eyes darting from his left eye to his right then back again, searching. "I'm fine, Mo." he said reassuringly, although he was a little tired. Okay, a whole lot of tired.

But ultimately, he didn't want her to worry. Kiba couldn't bear to see Mononoke feel bad. After all, it was her teammate that busted him and Akamaru so badly.

"Yeah, right. You look like hell." Mononoke countered, taking a battered hand gingerly, careful not to hurt him. "It's not as bad as it looks." he tried again but she looked at the unconscious Akamaru. Kiba felt his heart crack at the look on her face as she stroked the puppy's soft fur.

He decided to quickly change the subject and smirked at her, "You better win your match, or I'll kick _your_ ass."

"Dream on, dog boy. You can never beat me." she retorted. Mononoke didn't realize she was tearing up until Kiba wiped away a single traitorous tear trailing down her cheek. "Let me have my fantasies, Momo." She just shook her head and rubbed her cheek against his hand. It pained her to smell him so weak and wounded. And even in this state, he's trying to cheer her up. What is she going to do with this buffoon?

"K-Kiba-kun?" The duo turned to see Hinata shyly coming towards them. She lifted a small bottle of medicine, "U-um, this is for your wounds..."

Kiba smiled at her, "Well, if I get such special attention like this every time I'm wounded, I don't think I mind getting beat up." Mononoke swatted his cheek half-heartedly and he chuckled, accepting the medicine. They exchanged a few words before the girls saw him off. Mononoke was comforted that Hinata was such a kind teammate to Kiba. And to see him care for the Hyuga as well, Mononoke felt relieved albeit a little jealous but she couldn't help it. What can she say? She's pretty protective.

As he was hauled out of the hall, Mononoke watched as the medics took her best friend away. A hand on her shoulder made her look up. Hinata smiled at her encouragingly, "Kiba-kun will be okay. H-he's pretty tough." Mononoke returned her a smile before turning back at the direction where he left.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Gekko Hayate coughed a few times before looking at the screen behind him,

The last fight was pretty intense, the taijutsu boy even had his arm and leg broken because of it.

"Alright, this is the last match. The last remaining candidate, please step forward."

Mononoke sighed and stretched, "Well, finally! I thought my chance would never come." She was ready! After watching everyone fight, it managed to boost her up. Even though the fight before hers was between Gaara and Lee, which made her quite uncomfortable when she saw the look in Gaara's eyes. Although he was unsure around her, he seemed pretty adamant in hurting everyone else. Looks like she's got her work cut out for her.

Somehow, Kitty Ears were standing with them now, becoming quite a buddy to Naruto as they discussed about the matches before. Naruto gave her two thumbs up, "Gambateh, Mononoke-chan!" She grinned at him and nodded. Even Kankuro gave her a encouraging smirk. He looks like he wanted to fight her instead, to see what's she got. Although she would want to fight him too, after seeing that he's a puppeteer. That ought to be fun.

Sakura stepped up and gave her smaller comrade a determined look, "You're going to blow them away!" Mononoke just scratched her ear, smiling, "That's too much but I guess I could try."

Sasuke was behind her and muttered softly enough for only her to hear, "Just don't push it too hard, dumbass." She just grinned at him, waving two fingers at him, "I'll be fine, Duckbutt. Don't sweat it." Mononoke looked behind him to meet Kakashi's gaze and he tilted his head at her before smiling, "Go get them, scamp."

The girl nodded before shooting one last smile at her team then leaping to the ring.

Hayate looked her over and dipped his head before turning back to the screen as it began spewing out the names of past victors. Before it finally froze to a stop, the name there mocking her.

Mononoke just smirked before looking at the bearer of the name.

"I guess it's time to settle our _score_ from before, huh?" she couldn't help but grin at the pun. Man, it's so fun to rile them up.

Dosu glared at the girl but jumped off the railings, meeting her in the middle of the hall. When he stood up straighter, he just jeered at her, "This is going to be easy." Although he fought her before, he couldn't get cocky. She managed to handle Zaku and him pretty darn well, and she could've rendered them disabled for life. But she didn't. Either way, he could still remember those golden eyes that felt like they were staring into his very soul.

This girl is a monster.

"Love it. Love the confidence," Mononoke said as she lifted her hands up in mock surrender, flapping her baggy left sleeve nonchalantly. "Besides, what could you be afraid of? I'm just a little, lousy ninja."

Hayate coughed, a thought flashing through his mind. _'Either this kid has a death wish or she really has something to show.'_ Mononoke suddenly raised her hand, looking at him. Gekko raised an eyebrow at her, surprised, "Yes?"

She cleared her throat, "Well, if I win, will he still go on the finals?" Interesting question. He just shrugged, "Depends on the end result of this match. If he is disabled, he won't proceed to the final round." She nodded before grinning cutely at the Sound ninja, her eyes closing as her lips pulled up, canines poking out, "Well, we could take it easy and you could just surrender. Then it's a win-win situation, no?"

Dosu snorted, "Don't even dream about it. I'm finishing this fight here and now." Mononoke just sighed and lifted her shoulder, still smiling. At least she tried.

The sick looking Jonin coughed again before signalling, "Whenever you're ready, begin." The moment his hand chopped down, a whoosh passed him, sending his clothes flapping in the wind. His eyes widened as he turned to see the other Genin. She wastes no time, that's one thing.

Mononoke went in before Dosu was prepared. He only barely managed to block her first attack, a kick towards his ear. The impact was hard enough to send a cold breeze into his face. Cold? But he had to worry about something else.

 _She was fast!_

He couldn't see her coming. And she definitely didn't show it the first time they fought.

Dropping down to the ground, she made a low sweep at his legs but he jumped, meeting her second jab with another arm block. She twirled around on the ground, before giving a upper roundhouse kick. He avoided it but felt the momentum of the swoop vibrating in the air. The clinking of metal echoed through the hushed room as kunai met metal arm. Mononoke twirled the kunai in her hand and struck his arm away, both of them shivering as they braced against each other. Dosu smirked, "Not bad, little girl."

"Thanks, mummy man." she returned the compliment as she raised her leg to kick his abdomen. He swerved aside, his clothes ruffling from the movement. Their battle was mostly action, and less wordy as the most of the others had been. Of course, save the empty taunts Mononoke threw at him a few times.

Everyone was watching on their tip toes, trying to get a sense of what was going on.

Dosu cursed inwardly as he deflected another shuriken thrown at him. The girl was adamant on attacking so much, he couldn't do anything but defend. Heck, he can't even think properly to make a sound wave. Mononoke flipped forwards, landing a kick on his arm and he felt a blast of icy wind on his face. It stung his eye for a moment but he quickly recovered, blocking another punch.

She was keeping him so busy with the lightning fast kicks and jabs that he didn't noticed where they were going.

Until he stumbled on a pile of rubble left by the previous match.

Once he was in the middle of the dent, Mononoke leaped back. He saw her smirk and immediately stiffened. What tricks has she got in her sleeve? The broken shards from the tile began floating up, surrounding him. He realized that they were coated with ice. As she made one quick motion, waving her arms down and sent the ice rocks to crush him, he was one step quicker.

The sound waves emitted from his arm crumbled the rocks into nothing but dirt and snow. He chuckled at this, "I know how you fight, and I know your ability to manipulate ice. But I can destroy them easily as I am going to do to you now."

"Well, you're not wrong."

Dosu stiffened at the amused voice behind him. A kunai rested against his neck in an almost mocking way. Then he felt something cold snaking up his legs. He dared himself to glance down and realized that ice was growing on him like some sort of relentless creature that wanted to swallow him whole.

"So, since you're in such an unfortunate position, how about we call it quits? I'm sure everyone here is tired and we would all like to go home." she said casually, as if she was talking about dinner.

A large puff of smoke obscured her view for a moment when he used a substitution jutsu and Mononoke leaped out of the way, flipping backwards a few times before landing on her feet. She barely missed the metal punch at her head. Ducking down, she packed an icy punch into his stomach, sending the Sound ninja flying. The girl sighed before standing up straighter, shaking her head in mock sadness, "Why can't we all just get along?"

Dosu pulled away his sleeve and growled angrily, "That's it. No more games." To which Mononoke just raised her arms out, smiling.

"Make my day."

Sakura was gripping the railing so hard, her fingers were white. "What is she doing?" she seethed. The pink haired kunoichi knew that her teammate was capable of breaking the stupid Sound ninja's limbs faster than you can say 'Boom'. So why is she holding back?

A large force of airwaves sounded out, cracking the floor as it rushed towards her.

But suddenly it stopped. Just like that.

The tiles were cracked halfway as if time was frozen and the wave suddenly just whirled into disappearance. Silence. Only silence filled the room now. Most onlookers didn't realize that they were actually holding their breaths. Everything happened so fast.

But that's when they heard the ugly sound.

The sickening crack of a limb getting dislocated.

All eyes travelled to Dosu, who was on the ground and staring in disbelief. Mononoke had her legs wrapped around his metal arm and had twisted it in a full circle.

There was no blood.

Her eyes were on him as she cocked her head, a dangerous, teasing lilt in her voice, "I told you you could have it easy. But I guess the moment you did that stupid thing of yours, everything just went out the window. Ah, well, everyone learns from their mistakes." She stepped off him but he didn't move, just staring blankly at his distorted arm.

He never saw it coming. Suddenly the pain settled in and he yelled in pain.

"Oh yeah, and there's ice inside your metal thing. It accidentally flew in the holes. And it might be growing inside, oh, I don't know, maybe for a few minutes? Don't worry, it's nothing harmful but it's going to hurt like a bitch." Mononoke said before touching her lips innocently, "Oh woops, language. Sorry about that. Like I said, it'll melt in a week or two so don't go trying to use that annoying thing again, kay?"

For obvious reasons, Dosu couldn't reply as he held on to his arm, yowling like a pained animal. Mononoke just clicked her tongue. What a joke. She just exaggerated a little and he went off like he was dying. The ice would melt in an hour. No biggie. But it's fun to watch him acting like a pussy.

"The winner of this match is Mononoke." Hayate coughed a few moments later. He was rather taken aback. Everyone else was. The entire fight only lasted six minutes.

* * *

As the winners gathered around, Mononoke stood beside Temari and grinned at the older girl, "Guess we might get a match, huh?"

The blonde smirked at her, "It won't be pretty." But the girl just shrug in reply, "This isn't a fashion show, Temari-chan. I doubt we need to look pretty." The Suna ninja just chuckled. She's starting to like this little Konoha brat.

Hayate coughed as he announced the results, "Right, after consideration, we have arrange the matches." He pulls up a slip of paper and the Genins leaned in to peer at it.

Mononoke groaned as her eyes skimmed the paper, "Are you kidding me? I have to wait last again?"

Yeah. She was going to fight either Shino or Kankuro, depending on whoever wins the match. The girl tilt her head back and lets out another groan, earning a chuckle from her friend from the Sand. "Well, I guess you have a chance to face my brother." Mononoke pricked up her ears as she looked over to Temari.

"Kitty boy is your brother? That's purr-fect." Temari found herself rolling her eyes at the pun as Mononoke gave her a stupid grin.

"Please don't make me hate you."

"Meowch. You wound me, Temari-chan."

"I'm going to kill you when this is over."

Mononoke turned her attention to the list again, "But hey, you're going against Shika. That's going to be fun." The Sand ninja followed her Leaf friend's gaze and snorted, "Who, the shadow guy? Sure, he's going to be a piece of cake."

The clanless girl just shrugged, unwilling to say anymore than that, "You never know." Knowing Shika, he'd hate to lose to a girl. Probably put some effort too, since Temari was such a ruthless fighter.

Soon, they were dismissed, the Genins all stretching and popping their muscles, relieved that the preliminaries phase was finally over. Mononoke yawned before cracking her fingers, earning an annoyed glare from Temari, "Heck, I'm going to hit the sack and hibernate for three days straight." The Sand ninja just gave a small chortle, "Yeah, how about a month so you can miss the exam?" Mononoke stuck her tongue out at the blonde kunoichi childishly, "In your dreams."

"Mononoke."

The kunoichi turned at the mention of her name and saw her ex-guardian with her teammates. "Well, duty calls," she turned back to her friend, whose eyes were on her team as well, "I'll see you around then, Temari-chan." The Sand ninja nodded, her lips upturned in a small smile.

She watched silently as Mononoke padded to her team, smiling. She can see why Gaara has taken a liking of the little one.

The kid's quite the charmer.

* * *

Mononoke groaned as she pushed the front doors opened.

Naruto just had to get them all to go for another round of ramen. Lucky for Kakashi, he managed to dodge a bullet, stating he had some business to do. Yeah, right. Probably catching up on his stupid book. Not that she's complaining, since it's Naruto's treat this time, but they were inside a darn forest for five days. And to have such a heavy meal after starving senseless in that shithole, it's a little nauseous. Mononoke doesn't want to puke out good food. It's going to be such a waste.

As she stumbled into the Nara's house, Mononoke noticed that Shikamaru's shoes were on the rack. Well, he's early. Arranging her own shoes beside his, the tired Genin literally crawled into the living room. She made a loud noise to announced her arrival but she was ignored. Groaning loud enough, Mononoke dragged herself inside before using her feet to kick the door shut.

"Oh, lay off the drama, Mononoke. Take a bath and get some rest." Yoshino scolded when she saw the girl rolling across the room. Shikaku, however, chuckled at the girl's theatrics, even kicking the human ball playfully as she rolled past while he read the newspaper.

"Where's Shika?" she asked, stopping in front of Yoshino, who was walking out of the kitchen. The woman frowned chidingly as she looked down at the girl, "He's in the bathroom, get your clothes and wait your turn, young lady." She kicked the girl lightly, getting a little yelp as the girl rolled obediently away. Wiping her hands on her apron, Yoshino just shook her head at her chuckling husband.

Shikaku just laughed, "Reminds you of the old times, don't it?" Yoshino snorted as she sat beside her husband, "Yeah, even though Daiten was the same as an adult." Suddenly, she grew quiet, worry creasing her face. The Nara leader wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders knowingly.

"I miss them too, Yoshino." he muttered gently as he placed a soft kiss on her temple. Yoshino allowed herself to relax in his embrace for a minute or two. Then she wiped her eyes before standing up, shaking off the grief before turning to her husband, hands on her hips, "Oh, get up already, lazy man! We've got work to do!" He chuckled before scratching his head, "Yes, dear."

Yoshino doesn't like to show weakness, especially in front of her husband. But he always managed to get glimpse of the soft spots under her armour. Another reason why he was smitten with her, as bossy as she may seem.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he stepped out of the shower. Wow, that felt great. A nice warm bath after all that drama, and now it's time to sleep. He turned into the corridor to his room and blinked in surprise when he arrived.

Mononoke was lying sprawled out on the open corridor, looking up at the ceiling. Her legs were lying unceremoniously against the wall. The Nara walked over to her and sighed, raising an eyebrow as an inquiry.

"Gravity." she replied when she saw the look on his face.

She turned her head slightly to look up at him, just in time to see him roll his eyes, "Take your bath, you're filthy." Mononoke snorted and crawled around to sit before lifting her arms to him, "Up."

He couldn't help but sigh as he took her hands and did as she requested. Once she came to a stand, she smiled at him, before padding into her room to get her clothes and shower.

The Nara boy just shook his head and went into his own room, flopping onto the bed when he came close enough. Pulling out his hairband, he settled to sleep. But after awhile, he drifted slightly awake and realized there was a new body warmth beside him. Cracking his eyes opened, he saw Mononoke's sleeping face snuggled into his pillow, pure bliss on her face as she dreamed. He smiled and closed his eyes, joining her to dreamland.

* * *

 **awww... So many sleeping scenes between these two because they're both lazy bums.**

 **SO. Until the last phase of the Exam, there are going to be a lot of new stuff. I plan on doing something fun for Konoha so hang on, yeah? There might be more GaaraMono fluff because why not, and a lot more ShikaMono. (Maybe some extra KakaMono because it's fun too.) Oh and I will change the jutsus names in English, although it's a bit hard for me to adapt because I'm so used to watching the anime in japanese dub, but for you guys IMMA DO IT. Looks like I gotta do hella research**

 **And would ya look at that, Team Seven get lots of screen time this chapter, and I LOVE IT! Such cuties~**

 **I got a new fact for you guys though :3**

 **Fact#23: Yoshino and Tenshi grandfathers' were cousins. (So some way or another, Shikamaru and Mononoke shares the same Nara ancestor. Because someone asked before if they were related. Well, strictly speaking, clan members usually marry those from the same clan to ensure pure bloodlines, but having a lifemate from another clan isn't rare either. After all, we can see in the Naruto universe, most of the characters have pure blood, not counting their children when they're adults. SO YEAH. And it means that Mononoke can actually do Kage Mane, since she has the bloodline from Tenshi. But strangely, hers is ice instead of shadow. Weird, huh? Thanks to Gintaro's gift, really.)**

 **[Was that two facts? I dunno. Author-san's brain not working, yo. BUT DID YOU ENJOY IT? I HOPE SO.]**


	32. Chapter 31: Fun and Games

**HELLO MY DEARS. So i want to say a few things before you guys read on. So this chapter is just a peek into the first few days after they finished with the prelims. So lots of scenes and cuts, because i just really want to write them lmao**

 **And there is going to be a fun event (which is just entirely made up by yours truly) in the next chapter before we go on to more serious stuff. SO ONWARDS**

Chapter Thirty-One: Fun and Games

Everyone was training hard nowadays. And obviously Mononoke was no exception. After pleasantly sleeping for an entire day (with Shikamaru, of course), the Yorukami child was pumped to start getting her game on.

Kicking upwards, a trail of ice followed her movements, shooting upwards in a graceful arc. With her hand facing the tip of the ice wave, she dragged the ice along, creating a writhing ribbon of frost. Twirling, she shot the ice upwards before it explodes in a flurry of shards, like fireworks.

Deadly and beautiful.

A soft padding of footsteps caused the ice to disintegrate as Mononoke turned around to meet the intruder. Whoever they were, they must have been downwind of her since she didn't notice their scent. That, ir her nose wasn't wirking again.

To her absolute surprise, Hyuga Neji was standing there, looking a little bewildered that she noticed him.

Putting a hand on her hip, Mononoke smirked at him, "Well, what did I do to deserve a visit from the King of Stuck-Up Land?"

He snorted in reply before taking a few steps closer, "I was just passing through when you showed off."

The girl clicked her tongue in mock disdain, placing a hand on her chest sassily, "Me? Show off? Who put that idea in your head?"

Neji didn't answered her as he came closer. Without warning, he leaned in to punch but she dodged it, moving slightly out of range. Then she used two fingers to press his headband and pushed him away, "Woah there, tiger. What's the rush?"

He scowled at her before throwing another knife handed jab.

Leaping back, Mononoke snorted as she landed gently on the grass, "You know, if you wanted to fight me, you could always ask nicely. Or else I might accidentally break your arm."

Tilting her head, she watched as the Hyuga moved to a strange fighting stance. Cocking her head this way and that like a curious puppy, Mononoke spoke up, "So are you going to ask, or...?"

"Shut up and fight me." The Hyuga deadpanned, causing his opponent to grin widely, "That's not so hard, is it?"

But her smile quickly fell away as she closed in.

* * *

After almost two hours of sparring, Mononoke waved her hand, panting. "Okay, you got me. Time out." She plopped to the ground and threw her head back, leaning on her hands. She took in a few gulps of air, trying to get her breath back. All her muscles were aching.

Neji was panting as well and he didn't look any better. Their scuffle was quite rough. Mononoke thinks she must've got a few nasty bruises that might last for some time. He even closed off three chakra points on her body, nothing harmful but still numbing.

Without a word, Neji sat down where he stood and Mononoke could hear his breathing get harsher as he caught his breath back.

"... You're... You're pretty good." he admitted after a few moments and Mononoke laughed, looking back at him, "Yeah? You're not so bad yourself, girly."

"I'm a guy, you idiot." Neji deadpanned.

She gave him a look of mock surprised, "And all this time I thought you were just another pretty girl? There goes my chance."

The Hyuga raised an eyebrow at her, "Did you just come out to me?"

"I never said I was straight. Besides, what's wrong with liking both? Both is good." she said it so good-naturedly, Neji wasn't sure he should believe her or not.

When she saw the look on his face, Mononoke immediately start bursting out laughing. Neji blinked at her as she tried to breathe through her laughs, since she was still breathless from the fight just now. But heck, her giggles were adorable.

The Hyuga caught himself. He's not crushing on her, he already have someone else in mind. But this girl was something else, that's for sure.

Mononoke wiped her tears away before crossing her legs to a sit, still smiling at him as she engaged conversation. "So, I can't help but notice that your taijutsu is really specific. Lots of repetition in your movements." Well, she's pretty observant. Neji nodded. "Gentle Fist. It's passed down in the Hyuga clan."

The kunoichi's mouth curled into an 'o', understanding, "Nice. Mind showing it to me again? I mean, after resting, of course, you look like something the dog dragged in."

Neji snorted before mirroring her, leaning back on his hands, "Not until you show me your secrets."

The girl smiled innocently, shrugging, "I'm an open book."

Neji gave her an incredulous look. She just sniggered, "You can't learn it if you want to. It's a gift." To prove a point, she flicked her wrist and a small flurry of frost formed and disappeared. She heard him scoffed, "Not that. Your fighting style is unpredictable anyway."

Mononoke waggled her eyebrows, "So what kind of secrets do you want to know?" He frowned at the look on her face. She caught a slight redness hinting on his pale cheeks and stifled a giggle.

"Never mind." the Hyuga coughed and looked away, "Forget what I said."

The kunoichi just shook her head, smiling. Maybe Hyuga Neji's not such a stick in the mud after all.

* * *

Mononoke sighed.

She was beside Kiba's hospital bed. He was pretty busted up so he had to be admitted. Hana-chan couldn't really do anything, since she was a vet. Humans and animals are entirely different type of beings, Shikaku told her that. You can't heal both in the same way.

Humans are too delicate. And fussy.

He was still sleeping. The silverette pushed his hair away from his face, taking in his soft features. Akamaru was snuggled on his chest, the puppy moving up and down as Kiba breathed. The girl sighed and buried her face into his shoulder, taking in his scent.

It soothed her to smell him. After all, they had been best friends since kids, they always slept in the same bed when they have his scent was pretty much like a lullaby for her.

Suddenly, she felt her skin crawled. Something was lurking in the hospital.

Mononoke lifted her head, trying to understand the bloodthirsty aura that was creeping through. It felt familiar...

Her eyes widened in realization and ran out. Opening the door, she looked across the corridors. It was eerily quiet. Without a second thought, she immediately began to look for Lee.

Passing room after room, she finally found it. And the door was opened.

When she entered, she saw Shikamaru and Naruto frozen at the doorway.

And beside the slumbering Lee, Gaara was standing there intimidatingly, sand floating around the small hospital room. A ring of sand was forming around Lee's neck.

"Gaara?" Mononoke said softly and all eyes turned to her.

"Mononoke? What're you doing here? Get out!" she heard Shikamaru seethed quietly but she ignored him as she stepped closer to the redhead. She gave him a small smile, her entire body was relaxed as she spoke to him, "Gaara, can you take the sand away from Lee? Please?"

The Sand ninja just stared at her with empty eyes. Seconds seemed to drag for hours as everyone watched Mononoke. Then, as slow and steady as a snail, sand began to seep away from Lee, returning to the gourd on Gaara's back. But the redhead was still looking at her. Without breaking eye contact with him, Mononoke spoke to the other two, "Naruto. Shikamaru. Can you give us a moment."

It wasn't a question.

She heard some shuffling behind her and the sound of the door closing shut.

Mononoke lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked closer to Gaara. That was close. She had a bad feeling that Gaara was going to do something unsightly if the other two remained. He didn't move as the Konoha ninja came close enough that he could see his reflection in her aquamarine eyes. "I want to take you somewhere, if you'd like." she offered gently, giving him a lopsided smile.

After a few heartbeats, he nodded.

When they came out of the room, Shikamaru only watched in bafflement as Mononoke walked out with the Sand ninja following behind her silently.

He and Naruto didn't dare to speak, much less breathe, when Gaara glared at the both of them. But when Mononoke made a soft hum of wonder, his frightening gaze moved away as he walked up beside the girl.

The Nara just watched as Mononoke gave the Sand ninja a sweet smile before clasping her hands behind her back, trotting off.

Why was Mononoke so relaxed with that guy? He was about to murder Lee in cold blood just a moment ago. He and Naruto would've been next, had she not come. But then again, Gaara made no move to kill her, instead he respected her wishes and went off with her.

"That was close. But Mononoke-chan..." Naruto said with a gulp and Shikamaru just sighed, "She'll be okay." At least, he hoped so.

* * *

Gaara didn't know where she was taking him. He wasn't interested in the layout of this village anyway. And he didn't understand why he agreed to come, or listened to her.

Maybe it was because of the way she looked at him, or the way she talked, or just the way she is. But if she was going to lead him into a trap... He would kill her. There was no question to it.

"This way, Gaara." her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He realized where they were headed now. They stood in front of a rather dense part of the forest that circled the village. Mononoke gave him a grin as her body was angled towards the forest, "You coming?"

He dipped his head and followed her.

It was pleasant as he followed her trail. The forest was filled with hushed sounds of life inside. Even the air here seemed cooler, fresher. But Gaara never allowed his guard to fall. Soon, he began to hear the sound of rushing water.

Finally, Mononoke stopped beside a waterfall. The water fell in a way that a small rainbow sparkled in its wake. She sat beside the stream without a word. Gaara didn't move any closer. She turned her head to look back, and she smiled at him before patting the place beside her. He was hesitant but strangely, the sound of water soothed him. Obediently, he settled at her side.

She didn't speak for a few minutes, but Gaara didn't mind. He just sat there. But soon, she spoke up.

"Don't be the monster they think you are." He stiffened at her comment but she continued, her eyes still on the dancing river, "I don't want them to hate you, Gaara. You're so much more than that." She turned to look at him and Gaara saw the look in her eyes. But he didn't understand it.

He didn't dared move when her hand moved to his forehead, brushing his hair aside as she touched the love kanji. "Did you do that?" she asked softly and he dipped his head a little.

"Why?"

Gaara tore his gaze away from her quickly, her hand flinched back at the look in his eyes. "So I can know that I truly exist. I will kill everyone and love only myself." his voice was cold enough to freeze fire. He was angry. But Mononoke wasn't afraid. Instead she sighed, before turning back to the water.

"You know what its like, don't you? To have something inside you?" she asked, her hand absentmindedly going to her gut. Yesterday when she was bathing, she realized the seal on her chest had moved just below her ribs, where her central chakra was. And in the middle of the switl was a small kanji for god. She didn't understand why or how the seal moved and its recent development but she guessed it was when she was meditating and Gintaro told her to never try it again until someone comes along. Whoever that someone was.

Gaara was quiet as she continued, "Only one person knows I have him. Something sealed inside me. It's strange, but I have a feeling there's something inside you as well. And I guess they know it, those from Sand. I can see it, the wariness in their eyes."

He turned to her as she said this. No one had showed so much raw emotion to him before, and he didn't know how to take it. So he did what he usually would do. Sand began to envelope Mononoke and she closed her eyes.

"Gaara."

The sand froze. When she opened her eyes to look at him, all he saw was determination. She moved closer to him, tentatively. The sand parted enough for their faces to be only inches from each other. Then, Mononoke smiled at him affectionately, her canines poking out as her lips pulled upwards. Her eyes was staring into his own, sparkling like the river beside them.

"I'm your friend, Gaara. And I will never hurt you. You don't need to kill people to know your existence. Be the Gaara I feel inside the darkness. There's so much more to you than you know." her words were quiet and comforting.

But Gaara was scared.

Who was this girl? How is she breaking the wall he built? He never felt so much fear, fear of the power she has over him. But her words were like a lifeline to him. He has a friend. A friend! But what if she left, like how everyone he loved did? Did he ever loved anyone?

Before he had any more time to mull it over, Mononoke pulled back and glared at something behind them. That's when he heard a rustling. Any emotion he had on his face just now was wiped off, leaving an empty look as he turned his head to look at the river.

"Gaara, there you are." Baki said as he approached a few steps closer. Mononoke bristle at the sight of the Sand Jonin, a soft growl revving in her throat like a defensive canine. Absentmindedly, Gaara's sand brushed against her skin to reassure her as it returns to its gourd. He noticed she relaxed a little although the growl was still there.

Gaara tilted his head slightly, "What?" His voice was neutral, which is a good sign. Baki flickered his gaze to the Leaf nin mometarily before speaking up again, "We need to discuss something with the others."

The redhead nodded before getting up. Mononoke looked away from Baki to turned to him. Gaara met her eyes before speaking quietly, "Thank you for taking me here." He didn't know why he thanked her but the words just fell out when those soft eyes looked at him.

Then he followed Baki out of the clearing.

Mononoke sighed before turnin back to the river. Well, she tried. She just hope Gaara won't kill anyone for the time being.

* * *

Shikamaru was in his room, biting his lip as he sat in the middle of his room. His mind was swarming about the incident just now. He couldn't make head or tail of what happened. Where was that troublesome woman? What happened between her and that Sand ninja?

"I'm home." The Nara boy's head immediately shot up the moment he heard her tired voice. He got up and rushed out. He came out just in time to see his dad pet the silverette's head, asking about her day. His mom was nowhere to be seen. He dimly remembered that she was out with Ino's and Chouji's mothers.

Without thinking, he went and grabbed Mononoke's shoulders urgently. Her eyes flew open in surprise as he spluttered, "What's going on?" She blinked a few times before giving him a confused smile, "What, Shika?"

Shikamaru only groaned in exasperation, "You know what I'm talking about. What's with you and that Gaara guy?"

He watched as her eyes cleared in realization, her mouth curled knowingly. Then she grinned at him, "Gaara's a friend. He'll never hurt me." The Nara heir just narrowed his eyes at her, "But he would've killed Lee?"

Mononoke straightened defiantly, catching Shikamaru by surprised at the firm tone of her voice, "He was just confused. Gaara won't do it anymore." Although she was shorter than him, Shikamaru suddenly felt smaller under her levelled gaze. He heard his father cleared his throat, "Whatever is happening between the two of you, best come clean or things will get messy."

Suddenly, Shikamaru was very aware how frantic he was looking. He was gripping Mononoke's shoulders so tightly the cloth on her shoulders were thoroughly crumpled. And they were in **_very_** close proximity. Close enough that their noses were almost touching.

He immediately released her, taking a step back as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, I got carried away." Mononoke just exhaled before smiling at him, "You're just worried. It's okay, I understand." She lifted her one shoulder up in a carefree way, "It's only natural, since Gaara is a bit... scary. But I'm home, safe and sound, see?"

Shikamaru just snorted, "Better thank your lucky stars for that."

"Oh, Shika. I am _the_ lucky star."

* * *

"Kakashi?" Mononoke called as she entered his apartment. No one was around. His scent was faint, which probably means that he wasn't home for some time. She snorted before closing the door behind her.

As she assessed his home condition, she couldn't help click her tongue at the mess. Either this place was a hotel getaway or a war zone, there is no in between.

That's her Kakashi.

Mononoke picked up a book on the floor and mindlessly skimmed through its contents. Suddenly her face scrunched up, as if she tasted something extremely sour.

 ** _What in the sweet loving hell of demons created this despicable literature?_**

* * *

Sasuke and Mononoke groaned at the same time as they were dragged along by the other two of their teammates. They just finished another dumb mission. And they had to babysit a spoilt brat. Amazing what terrors lie underneath those cute faces sometimes.

Of course all Kakashi did was read his stupid perverted book. Mononoke wanted to claw her eyes out when she accidentally saw it two days ago. Or burn it in hellfire and feed it to Satan's pet bird.

But now, she had to succumb to more horrifying things.

Shopping.

They just had to. Of all the things they could do in the world, Sakura just had to go shopping. For a good reason really but they're doing it after another IQ depleting activity. Mononoke shared a dying look with Sasuke, who wasn't faring any better than she was. At least they had each other to share the burden.

He couldn't even cool his way out of this one.

Sakura can be a very stubborn woman, both of them learned it the hard way. She wouldn't take a no, even from 'Sasuke-kun'.

But she wanted to get all Team Seven a small trinket, to celebrate the three of them getting to the finals. Even Kakashi gets one, even though he wasn't tagging along with them this time.

But he did arranged to meet Sasuke the next day, at least that's what Mononoke sneakily heard.

Of course, she's jealous. Why did Duckbutt get all the nice things anyway? Well, life is unfair. But she could hardly complain. She was busy this whole time. At least she gets some free training with the Hyuga, even with his whole team once, and on some occasions, Shikamaru. And she did visited Kiba a few times the past week to see how he was faring. With all these activities, it was harder for her to spent time with Gaara as well, although she did managed to meet him twice so far after he almost killed Lee.

"Why can't we get it if we get promoted to Chunin? Wouldn't that make more sense?" Mononoke complained again, for about the fifth time and earned an agreeable grunt from Sasuke.

"Oh, suck it up, you two. We can leave after one last store." Sakura negotiated as she shook her head when Naruto pointed to another silver necklace. Well, he's enjoying himself. It must've been lonely to be by himself after a mission, Mononoke guessed. As much as she was happy that he was happy, she hated shopping.

"But you said that twenty minutes ago." This time, it was Sasuke who complained.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on the Nara's front door, waiting patiently. He decided to drop by today because he hadn't had the time to see the little scoundrel. He was busy training Sasuke. Not that he had a preference, but Anko had said that they had to be wary of the boy.

It seems Orochimaru had taken a fancy to the child. And who better than he to keep an eye on the Uchiha?

Knowing her, Mononoke would've been jealous if she knew about that. Kakashi smiled thinking of her. She can be really petty when it comes to Kakashi's attention.

The front door clicked opened but the child that stood before him wasn't his favourite kid. Instead, it was the heir of the Nara clan who looked as if the entire world owed him three months worth of sleep. _Been there, done that, kid._

"Oh, hello, Shikamaru. Is Mononoke home?" Kakashi asked politely but the boy shook his head, "She went out with Sakura, but knowing her, she'll drag herself back soon enough."

Shikamaru hesitated but continued, "Do you want to come in and wait for her?"

Kakashi thought about it. There wasn't anything important for him to do later anyway. And he missed the scamp. Wouldn't hurt to wait for her for awhile.

"Sure. Thanks for asking." Kakashi gave the boy a smile, his eye upturned. Shikamaru nodded and let the Jonin into the house, closing the door behind him.

For a few moments, both males stood awkwardly there, unsure what to do. Shikamaru sighed before entering the hall, "Make yourself at home, I guess."

Then, Kakashi had an idea, "Since we both are going to kill some time, Asuma told me you played Shogi as well. How about a game?" Shikamaru pricked up his ears and looked at the Copy Ninja, "You play too?"

"Well, before you became Asuma's new best friend, he has got to play with someone else before." Kakashi replied cheerfully, following the boy when Shikamaru beckoned him.

"Yeah, I guess." The pineapple head boy agreed and gestured for Kakashi to wait for him at the open corridor, the usual place he played with Asuma.

Kakashi obliged and sat there, looking around his surroundings.

The Nara home must've fit Mononoke well. She loves the smell of different herbs, especially after it rains where the air is fresh and cool. The petrichor here must be blissfully intoxicating for her. He couldn't help smiling as the thought drifted in his mind. It was a good choice to let her come here. Among other reasons.

When Shikamaru returned, he did the honor of arranging the pieces. As Kakashi helped out, he casually began to make conversation. "So how's Mononoke been treating you so far? Ever since she moved in." Shikamaru settled in front of the board. The pieces were laid. "She's pretty okay, I suppose."

Kakashi made the first move, "Do you know about her nightmares?"

The boy nodded, making his move, "Yeah. I usually wake up before her when that happens." Kakashi hummed in wonder, looking at the board, "Really? Why?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "No idea. I just do." The silver haired man nodded before making his move before looking at the Nara heir, "How does she deal with it?"

"Sometimes, she'll come over to my room and sleep beside me. But when she wakes up screaming at night, I usually go to her.", Shikamaru explained, his eyes on the board. He's being openly honest to Kakashi because he understands that the man cares for her. After all, he did took care of her when she was just a child.

As Shikamaru observed the board, he noticed something. Kakashi's moves were deceptive. The boy could see the possible routes Kakashi is taking. This guy's good. Shikamaru made his move and waited for Kakashi to make his turn.

"So how do you deal with her trashing?" The boy looked up in surprise, just to see Kakashi looking at him with an unreadable expression. Shikamaru felt his cheeks flushed, although he had no idea why, "... It's troublesome but I just try to sleep through it."

"Does she know about it?" Kakashi asked again, interested at his reaction, and the young boy shook his head, "No point telling her. The nightmares caused it. She's unconcious about what she's doing."

Kakashi couldn't help but feel satisfied with his answers. If Mononoke was ever going to wed, he would definitely prefer Shikamaru as her lifemate, in Yorukami terms. Well, he does get to be her last line of defense, if anyone wants to take her hand in the future. He was, after all, her second guardian, counting Gintaro.

The Copy Ninja hummed as he made his move. "You know, I got beaten up alot when she was younger, when the nightmares were wilder and fresh. But I'll tell you a trick." Kakashi said with a secretive smile. After he made a move, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, confused, "Huh? What trick?"

"If you hug her while she's asleep, she'll quiet down and she won't move a muscle until she wakes up."

Kakashi moved a pawn before speaking again, "That's one way to calm her down. It's easy with the scamp. A hug is all you need to get her to relax, asleep or not." He looked up at the boy smiling, "But of course, it's up to you."

He was quite pleased to see the boy opening and closing his mouth like a fish, at loss of what to say. The boy's cheeks were red as he turned his attention back to the game.

Checkmate.

Call him a dirty player but Kakashi is always known to be a smooth talker. Another reason why he won most of the time he played with Asuma.

"I'm home!"

Kakashi hid a smile when he saw Shikamaru sat up ramrod straight, his face flushed when the scamp announced her return. Seems he did quite a number on the boy. The trick to win a game is to shake your opponent. In this case, Kakashi just did it for fun.

There was a moment of silence before he heard her rapid footsteps and squeals.

"Kakashi! You're here!"

He shifted sideways to greet the tumbling ball of energy. Mononoke threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. When she pulled away, Kakashi was surprised at the frown on her face as she squinted at him suspiciously, "Wait a minute, what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to train Duckbutt?"

He gave her a look of mock surprise, "Why, is it wrong for me to visit my favourite little girl?" She looked at him dirtily and he chuckled, rubbing a thumb on her cheek, "Okay, you got me. I just missed having an idiot around."

"If that's the case, you can look for Naruto.." Mononoke rolled her eyes at him. He didn't retaliate. Instead, the Copy Ninja kept silent as he petted her. Then, Kakashi scratched the side of her head, behind her right ear, and to Shikamaru's surprise, she immediately relaxed and flung herself on his lap, almost purring like a cat, their previous banter forgotten.

Kakashi looked over to Shikamaru, who was gaping, and closed his eye into a smile. "Everyone has a soft spot." he said simply and made his move on the board.

"Not me." Mononoke protested weakly as she submitted to his touch, her body curling around Kakashi's back. He chuckled before stroking her hair, "You're like a cat and a dog yet you're a human. What are you, really, you scamp?"

Her eyes were closed as she leaned into his hand, mouth curled into a cat-like grin, "One of a kind."

For the rest of the game, Shikamaru was sneaking glances at the strange duo before him. He spotted Mononoke lifting her head up, drowsy eyes blinking lazily at the Shogi board to see its progress, before ducking down to rest her head on Kakashi's lap again. Now this was a sight he never saw before. But because of this, his mind wasn't exactly focused on the game until Kakashi checked him.

The lazy genius blinked in surprise. It's not like him to get checked. Tearing his attention away from Mononoke, Shikamaru refocused on the game intensely, sorting out a new battle plan.

So at least, in the end, the Nara still remain triumphant.

Kakashi played two more rounds before Shikaku came home with Yoshino. The husband and wife had went for a small gathering with the other Nara clan members.

When they arrived, the Copy ninja left in a hurry, not wanting to intrude on the respected Nara leader's time. Although Shikaku had insisted he stayed for dinner (and also despite a certain moonlight haired girl who was practically curled on his lap and not wanting to get up but got shoved off anyways), Kakashi managed to convinced them that he should go.

While having dinner, Shikamaru was quiet as he ate, his mind cluttering with so many things at once. Thankfully, Mononoke was talking to his parents as he was only listening half-heartedly to their conversations.

After seeing how Kakashi just tamed Mononoke as easily as blinking, Shikamaru puts some serious thought about what Kakashi had advised about her trashing. It would be nice to stop getting kicked at stupid o'clock in the morning. And all he had to do was just to cradle her as she slept.

But there was one problem.

Is he brave enough?

* * *

 **HAHAHAHHAHHA WELL SHIKA. ARE YOU? Kakashi approves ShikaMono tho LEL (AND I SHIP NEJITEN. Just saying)**

 **And hey, a little plot movement on Mono's part as well! There is a reason why her seal moved but that would be explained later on. So yeah.**

 **DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT THO R &R IF YOU MAY THANKS BEBS (tbh its my sole motivation to actually continue... okay maybe not as much as wanting to write Momo's story but still, its nice to see people actually appreciate my work, even if its not the best :'3)**


	33. Chapter 32: Yet Another Spring Day

**Let's just say I might have made up my mind about the ships. But Momo still has her harem because thats fun too. :D**

Chapter Thirty Two: Yet Another Spring Day

As Shikamaru settled down and getting ready for bed, he heard a soft knock on his room door. He looked up, a little surprise to see silver hair poking out of his doorway. "Um, Shika? Is this a bad time?" Her eyes looked so forlorn, like a lost puppy, that it drove an arrow into Shikamaru's heart.

"No. What's up?" The boy asked, as he pulled the covers away slightly to face her.

Guess he need to delay his sleep for a moment longer. She let herself in and shut the door, before padding her way over to her godbrother.

Shikamaru noticed how the girl gripped the hem of her shirt as she sat beside him, "I was hoping that I could sleep with you tonight." she paused as if she wanted to say more, and licker her lips before continuing, "It's been easier."

He suspected as much, but for her to say it out loud, it made his face flush as much as hers. It wasn't the first time she had asked to sleep with the Nara, but she was always embarassed to ask for help. He should've been used to it by now.

"Uh, yeah. Okay." He said after a moment's hesitation as he scratched the back of his head.

Well, the opportunity is up for grabs now. The Nara heir tried his best to calm his erratic heartbeat as Mononoke wiggled under the blanket to join him.

His bed was much smaller than hers so they had to squeeze a little. But the duo didn't mind it much. After all, they've been doing this since they were kids. Although its a bit complicated on Shikamaru's side, thanks to a certain Jonin and his advice.

Finally, the both of them settled, their backs pressing against each other. Shikamaru felt the blanket getting tugged upwards as Mononoke pulled the covers up to her chin before she piped up softly, "Goodnight, Shika."

"Night, Mononoke."

Shikamaru waited until the girl's breathing had even out before he dared to turn his head around. It's now or never. Either he gets to sleep the entire night without getting his face squished, or he gets a black eye before dawn breaks.

At least that way, he's know where he stand in Mononoke's eyes. That he is not close to her heart as Kiba, who always had the priviledge to get hugs from her. Somehow, that thought irritated him. Sure, it did ticked him a little to see Kiba getting all cosy with Mononoke but it's a drag to show it. He had been giving some thought about his feelings over the spitfire after Ino's unwanted speculation during the first part of the Chunin Exam. At least when he got the memo, the lazy prodigy finally managed to fit the pieces into place.

He had a crush on Mononoke.

As much as he would like to not admit it, he had to. Shikamaru never knew but he probably had it ever since they were in the Academy. But of course, he was too oblivious to understand it. Even when he told his parents about her _a lot_ back in the day before she came to stay with them.

Shikamaru turned over warily, careful not to wake the girl, before settling to face her back. She was whimpering, no doubt slipping into a nightmare. Mononoke made a small strangling voice as she curled her hands and began to meekly paw the air. Her soft whining launched Shikamaru's hand to rest on her waist before he could mentally prepare himself. The Nara sucked a breath through his teeth as he braced himself for a reaction. But all she did was make a small noise of fear and her body shivered.

 _Oh no, her nightmare_. That was the only thing in Shikamaru's mind as his arm went around her, and he pulled her closer without a second thought. With her back pressing against his chest, the boy propped himself up with his other arm to murmur to her, "It's okay, I got you." He saw her chew her lips with furrowed brows as little sparkles of sweat speckled her temple.

The boy didn't want her to wake up or else she couldn't go back to sleep again. It happened a few times before and she couldn't have a good night's rest for a week or so. That worried him.

But as he continued crooning soft comforting words into her ear, he even stroke her hair a few times and tucked some behind her ear, she began to quiet down. Just as Kakashi said. Soon, she began to breathe a little more calmly. Shikamaru released a sigh of relief. Well, it worked.

That's when he realized his arm was still firmly around her stomach. And her shirt had ridden up, giving him the honour to feel her soft skin under his arm. Shikamaru felt his face burn up as he stared at her bare waist.

There were small scar wounds riddling her hipbone and stomach, making him wonder where she got them from. But then again, being a ninja meant that you would always get small cuts and bruises that may never heal.

Suddenly, Mononoke turned over and pressed her face into his chest. Shikamaru froze as her own arms snuck around him and wrap around his own waist. As she rubbed her face into him, he heard her murmur softly. The Nara heir swore he heard "Shika" and "nice" somewhere in between her little babble.

At least this is getting... somewhere.

Shikamaru pulled her arm below him away, so that it wouldn't be numb by the time she woke up. He lay back down and tucked her hand on his chest before snuggling closer. The genius wondered if this a bit too much. But then again, this is just innocent cuddling, right? And it was comfortable.

He couldn't ponder any further as sleep began to creep in.

* * *

When Mononoke woke up the next day, she felt strangely safe. And there was a very comfortable weight on her. Cracking her eyelids a little, her eyes immediately flew open as she realized what was going on.

Shika's face was within an inch away from hers!

The silverette stiffened and felt her cheeks tingle. Heck, they must be as pink as peaches now! Mononoke gulped as she tried to crank her mind to life. Shikamaru was hugging her! And she just noticed it by now, she was cuddling him too!

Oh good lord.

She realized their legs were hopelessly tangled together too. But as she relaxed, she also noted that this wasn't the worst position to be in. In fact, she was very comfortable. It's as if they fitted each other completely, like a jigsaw puzzle.

Shyly, her gaze flickered up to the boy's face and Mononoke began to study him. It's hard to do that when he's awake. That would just be weird.

The Yorukami had always been curious about the Nara boy. He intrigued her. And she had always wanted to know more about him. He never shows much interest in anything, except for napping, clouds and Shogi and Go.

It confused her, in a way.

How could someone not want to know about the world? It's so wild and everywhere you go, you get to understand a little more about life and ultimately, yourself. There were so many things to learn! She wanted to share that with him, to give the indifferent boy the amazing tastes of life. Sure, he managed to wind down her upbeat personality by a few notches and she managed to learn a lot of things by taking it easy too. But still. He could try to get out and moving every once in awhile, instead of sitting there and speculating possible outcomes.

You do and learn, not sit and think.

Her eyes roam his face as these thoughts began to surface into her consciousness.

Shikamaru had really nice features, now that she really looked at him. He looked at ease, now that his mind wasn't whirring around like a hyperactive hamster. It was nice to see him truly relax. Even when he was "napping", Mononoke knew that his train of thought never cease. But he never voiced it out. Why should he? It would be such a drag.

She giggled at the thought, and Shikamaru stirred. The moonlight haired girl froze as Shikamaru turned his face away and yawned, then lifted his hand away from her to rub his eyes awake. Mononoke almost whined in protest at the loss of contact but managed to hold her tongue.

To distract herself, she looked down and immediately, her face turned three shades darker.

Their hands were interlocked.

How could she not realize that?!

"Morning." Mononoke looked up at the greeting to see Shikamaru watching her in amusement. But since she managed to see his sleeping face, she noticed that his eyebrows were set rather tensely. He must be gauging her reaction. Figures, since their current position wasn't exactly what you call kid-friendly.

So, she quickly got a hold of herself and grinned at him, "Morning, sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?" It's as if a spring inside him was released as his shoulders slumped with what Mononoke could sense as relief. One side of his mouth twitched upwards into a smirk, "Best sleep I've had in years."

His comment unnerved her and she saw him blink in surprise. Well, she felt her cheeks tingle so...

"Right, w-well, uh, we r-really should up get. I mean, get up. I've promised a training session with a.. someone. That is totally a friend!... um, yeah." Mononoke inwardly cursed herself as she clamped her mouth shut before it could embarass her any further. She felt like dying. Sweet peaches and flowers, let this nightmare end.

She quickly tried to wriggle free from Shikamaru but her lucky stars weren't exactly lucky today. Just as she moved away, there was empty space behind her. And she would have fell off the bed.

Would have.

Because thank the heavens, Shikamaru managed to move quickly and caught her in time.

Mononoke's breath hitched in her throat as she met dark brown eyes. Shikamaru had the same reaction as well, as his arm was looped around her waist, his hand firmly pressed against the small of her back to keep her from falling. Her hands were gripping his shoulders as their bodies were pressing against each other. Mononoke unconsciously noticed that his hair was still tied up but there were a few strands out of place, framing his face rather nicely.

Both teens were just staring, unable to move.

She swallowed dryly before giggling, trying to grab hold of the situation, "Uh, you can let go of me now." Shikamaru blinked into reality and nodded pulling her back up. The duo sat up and moved away from each other, both of them laughing awkwardly. Shikamaru was scratching the back of his head while Mononoke tugged her bangs as they tried not to look at each other in the eyes.

The Nara boy cleared his throat before speaking up, "You had something to do?" Mononoke released her hair and sat up straight, "Oh right! Neji's going to kill me for being late again!" The girl threw the covers away and stood up, almost falling over but she managed to stablilize herself.

Shikamaru stifled a laugh as she tumbled her way out, tripping over herself twice before she even left the room. But he stopped feeling humorous when the previous moments replayed in his mind.

Then all he could do was cover his blushing face with his hands.

* * *

Mononoke could barely concentrate as she sparred Neji. All she could think of was about that morning. She didn't know why but she kept stumbling over and over again.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Neji scowled as he took a step back and crossed his arms, glaring at the girl, "Where are you?"

The silverette groaned and rubbed her face. She felt like grabbing a pillow and screaming into it until her throat was hoarse. Why is she so frustrated? All she wanted to do was digest these butterflies in her stomach.

"Let's just say I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Hyuga. And I feel like stabbing somebody." She grumbled as she glowered at the grass. She heard him sigh before speaking again, "This can't go on. Let's just take five."

She nodded and both of them sat down. Her hands covered her face as she groaned, tlting forward over her legs so that her hair fell over, looking like a silver waterfall. Mononoke could feel the Hyuga's eye boring into her very soul and she groaned, "Don't look at me like that, Neji. It's already been a weird day."

"Yeah, weird enough for you to lose focus." He agreed and she growled in annoyance. Mononoke flicked her head up, mirroring the Hyuga's glare, "I don't expect you to understand anyway. Come on, I'll be fine after throwing a few punches." Neji rolled his eyes at her, his arms still crossed.

"Sure. If you could even throw one at all."

* * *

Halfway through, Mononoke remembered she had arranged a meet-up with Chouji and Shikamaru for lunch.

Of course, she had promised them yesterday afternoon. She never thought this morning would've happened. Maybe she should just skip lunch with an excuse that she was training. But that would be mean to Cho-chan. He even offered to pay this time.

But hey, at least she managed to throw a good punch at Neji. It made feel better already just thinking about it. The boy had to sit down and get his breath back before grudgingly cutting the training short.

As she waited for him to get back to normal, the two began talking about stuff. Strangely enough, the duo had nothing in common but still had plenty to bicker about. After a few days of training, they became fast friends.

"I'm going up against someone from your team. Uzumaki Naruto." Neji said, as she complained about waiting for her turn yet again in the third phase. Mononoke tilted her head curiously, "Eh? For real? I had no idea."

He sighed. By now, Neji was already used to Mononoke's cluelessness over other people's business. She had told him before that nosing around was pretty boring. She was more interested in ideas and things rather than people.

He grunted as he massaged his gut. It still hurts. Whatever pissed the girl off must've been pretty bad. Mononoke leaned in closer to him, sniffing, "You okay, Ji-chan?" **(It's meant to be a nickname, but it also means 'gramps'. killing two birds with one stone.)**

Neji swatted at her half heartedly, earning a surprised yelp from the victim, "What do you think, idiot?" She shook her head and laughed, "Okay, sourpuss. Let's go for lunch, my treat." He raised an eyebrow at her and she snorted, "Don't give me that. I can be a nice person when I want to."

"I can't help but feel like I'm being reeled into a trap." Neji deadpanned.

Mononoke rolled her eyes, "The worst thing that could happen is you getting diarrheoa for three days. And I would be in the same boat as you." She stood up and lend him a hand to pull him up. He accepted her hand and countered, "Maybe I won't go for lunch. I rather punch you back instead."

"I've had enough of gut pains every month, thank you very much." Mononoke threw the conversational ball back and Neji grunted as he took a step, "Why?" He was curious.

She snorted before holding his arm to balance him, "Lady problems, Hyuga. You'll learn it when you're older." That reminds her. Getting her final step into womanhood could have been another reason why she had been moved to the Nara household. She needed a mother-role in her life to help her with these stuff. Mononoke was sure that Kakashi would've end up a stuttering, blushing mess if she told him she was bleeding through her woman parts. But she still had to succumb to the lengthy talk Yoshino gave her about the birds and bees. Ho-hum.

* * *

After Chouji finished ordering, he looked over at his best friend, "So, do you think Momo's coming?" Shikamaru was looking outside, with his chin on his hand. But by the look in the Nara's eyes, he's probably at the end of the world by now. "Shikamaru?" he tried again and the boy blinked in surprise before turning to Chouji, "Huh?"

The Akimichi sighed before resting his arms on the table and leaned forward to inspect his friend, "You've been really distracted lately. Did something happened?" Shikamaru shook his head, "No, sorry. I'm fine. What did you say?"

"Is Momo coming?" he repeated as gentle as he could. Something was off with his friend today. His suspicions were confirmed when he noted the sudden bloom of red on the lazy boy's face as he shrugged his answer. Bingo. Chouji leaned lower on the table as he spoke quietly, "Did something happened between you guys?"

The effect was immediate. Shikamaru spluttered nervously, "N-nothing happened between us!" Chouji shot him a dirty look as he countered, "You're usually a better liar, Shikamaru."

But he was interrupted by a new customer.

"Cho-chan!" Mononoke waved the moment she saw her friend. The plump boy looked up and smiled, "Momo!" Thankfully, Shikamaru couldn't see her at this angle but she thought she saw him ducked down. Mononoke grinned as she dragged in a grumpy looking Neji. "Why are we having such a heavy lunch?" He complained and the kunoichi shushed him, "Don't worry, all you got to do is just sit there and look pretty. You're already doing a great job."

He snorted at her and she pulled him to meet her friends.

Chouji and Shikamaru were looking curiously at the Hyuga as he settled beside the Nara. Mononoke nudged Chouji to the inside seat as she beamed at him, "Did you order the usual?" The duo began talking animatedly, ignoring the other two.

Neji groaned as he folded his arms. Mononoke should be glad he didn't throw a fit. Yet. He looked beside him and snorted, "You got dragged in this too?" Shikamaru looked over him and smirked, "Unfortunately, I chose to deal with them. It's a drag but it's pretty fun. Sometimes." The Hyuga just shook his head, "I can't believe this."

After the lunch, the four of them went outside. Neji grudgingly thanked Chouji for the meal, but not before Mononoke jabbed his ribs. Chouji just laughed good-naturedly when Neji and Mononoke shot each other death glares when the Hyuga insulted the little girl for being bossy. "Well, I gotta go, guys. I'll see you?" Mononoke tore her gaze away and waved goodbye, "See ya, Cho-chan!"

Shikamaru hung back to look at Mononoke, "You coming home?" She felt her cheeks heat up a little when they made eye contact as she replied, "Y-yeah. I'll walk Neji back first." He nodded, "Mm. See you at home." He turned away and walked off.

As she walked on with Neji, they were unusually quiet for awhile. Neji snuck a few glances at the shorter ninja. She seemed off. "So, what was that about? You actually stuttered." he finally asked, unable to stop himself. It wasn't a really personal question but her spine suddenly shot straight up and her cheeks turned pink, "I did? Shit."

"I always knew you had a potty mouth." Neji mused as she glared at him.

"And I always knew you were nosy."

The Hyuga snorted haughtily, "I'm not nosy. Just concerned." He immediately want to take back his words at the creepy smile on Mononoke's face. Well, she's stopped sulking. But he honestly preferred a sulking Mononoke than a scheming one.

"Aww, you do care." her grin was so devilish Neji had to edge away slightly. "What's that look for?"

She shrugged as she looked at the sky, still keeping her act up, "Hmm, what look? All I want to know is why you're so 'concerned'." She even made finger quotations at the word. The Hyuga tried to look for a loophole.

"If I guessed right, you were being a scaredy cat." he countered and this time, it was Mononoke who looked arrogant as she turned her nose away, "Never. No one's a puss puss in Mononoke's town."

Neji tapped a finger to his lips, "But I think I saw a little kitty sneaking close to, hmm, what's his name again? Ah, Shikamaru." She shot him a withering look and the boy felt like he won this round. "Is he the one that was messing your mind this morning?"

"Careful, pretty boy. I might just punch your face next."

* * *

When Mononoke got home, she couldn't smell Shikaku's or Yoshino's active scent. "I'm home!" she called out as an experiment. "Welcome back!" A voice replied jovially but it didn't belong to either of her godparents. But it was familiar. _Wonder what's he doing here._

Curious, Mononoke scampered to the open corridor to see Asuma and Shikamaru playing Shogi. "Asuma?" she smiled lopsidedly in greeting at the smoker. He gave her a small wave, "I brought something for you." She settled beside him, only sharing a brief eye contact with Shikamaru before the two looked away hurriedly.

Asuma produced a few small rings that were intricately woven together in his hand before handing it over to Mononoke. Turning it this way and that, it looked pretty messy. But as Mononoke looked closer, she realized they were all individual metal rings that were strung together haphazardly.

"Try separating them." Asuma hinted and she grinned at him before getting to work.

The trio were quiet, as two of them played the board game and the third gently fiddling the rings. It was peaceful for them to be together like this. A small breeze picked up, cooling them.

"Got it!" Mononoke exclaimed triumphantly as she showed Asuma the separated rings. He whistled in awe and chuckled, "You got it faster than Shikamaru this time." She perked up. No way. She had been behind him for so long it seemed so alien to hear she actually did before him. "Really?" The Sarutobi ruffled her head, "I even timed you. See?" In his palm was a small stopwatch.

Three minutes and ten seconds.

She beamed at Shikamaru, her previous nervousness gone, "What did you get?" The boy snorted as he rests his cheek against his fist, "Four minutes and six." Mononoke whooped and fell back on the wooden floor, "Yes!" Asuma laughed at her enthusiasm as she strung to the rings back together swiftly before sitting back up again. "This is a day to remember!" And she bounded back out, humming.

Asuma just shook his head as he scooped the rings and returned them into his pocket.

"So, did something happened between the two of you?" he asked casually as he moved a gold general. Shikamaru groaned before glaring at the board, "Is it that obvious?"

Asuma laughed as Shikamaru scanned the board. "Well, I'm sure you two will sort it out."

* * *

"Come on, let's go, Shika!" Mononoke exclaimed happily as she let herself into his room. The Nara tugged his blanket over his head, his voice muffled by the sheet, "Goerrway."

The girl rolled her eyes before straightening her yukata. It was sky blue and speckled with sakura blossoms and spring green leaves. The pretty clothing was a gift from Yoshino as a birthday present. And quite similiar to the one Kakashi got for her as a parting gift when she was younger. It made her nostalgic just looking at it.

Mononoke sat beside the lump of boy and bed and pulled at the top of ths sheet lightly, "Come on, it's not everyday its the Kaiju Festival. You already slept the entire day. It's five o'clock already, for Kami's sake." Not to mention she herself had slept in with him the whole time too. It's become quite a habit to take naps with the Nara for the last few days. Not that it was unpleasant. Although they didn't really talk about the bed falling incident (there wasn't exactly anything to talk about), the both of them had pretty much got over all the uncomfortable tension and settled it with some good old napping. But, at least she had someone to hug away the nightmares, other than Kakashi.

But still, at least she woke up at three thirty, then she was hardworking enough to bathe and get dressed for the festival.

"I don't care," the voice replied and Shikamaru tightened the covers over his head. "It's too troublesome."

Mononoke groaned and draped herself over the mound, whining as she pried the fluffy blanket away from his head with bribing fingers. He allowed it to move away slightly, only showing his closed eyelids.

The kunoichi grinned mischievously as she leaned in, resting her chin on his shoulder. She noticed how Shikamaru shivered slightly as her breath fanned his face, "Come on, Shika. I even got you a mask and everything."

"Troublesome woman, let me sleep." But his pink ears gave everything away. Mononoke giggled at his flustered reaction. He could be seriously adorable at the rarest of times. Maybe the night sky tonight has a blue moon?

"You can't possibly waste my effort, neh? Shi. Ka. Ma. Ru~?" She crooned into his ear and she swore, his ear just turned three shades darker. Even his cheeks caught up on it.

Man, she was having so much fun.

It wasn't like her to tease him so flirtatiously but she has got to make do with what she has to get him to reveal an emotion. And being extra confident seemed to do the trick. After all, the Nara heir was usually to lazy to show any reaction to many things.

Then she noticed that his eye was cracked opened to sneak a peek at her and she flashed her best puppy eyes at him, even adding a head tilt in the mix. She felt him stiffened underneath her, and does her ears deceive her? But there it was, his heart thumping rapidly as if it was about to blow.

But he managed to cover up his uncomfortable situation with a indifferent groan, "Don't use that trick on me. It doesn't work."

Well, that only made her change tactics.

Mononoke just leaned in closer and nudged noses with the boy instead. She even got the feeling of her lips brushing against his cheek. The sudden contact made him jolt as she quickly pulled away, her eyes glowing with confusion.

Why did she do that for? Small physical contact like that usually occured between Mononoke and Kiba, not Mononoke and Shikamaru. What has gotten over her? Ever since that day they started cuddling, Mononoke couldn't help but feel closer to the Nara. But this is getting out of the line! The silverette's mind began to whirl in turmoil as she tried to sort out where sudden bravado came from. The moment had actually seemed so right to do it, her body moved before her mind.

But did she went too far? Oh sweet peaches, is Shika going to avoid her forever?

...Oh, but wait.

Shikamaru had blinked a few times before he sighed in defeat then burying his hot face into the pillow, "Get out of my room. I need to change."

His final announcement of surrender made Mononoke pushed away her previous doubts. It must mean he was okay with it, right? She sat up and whoop triumphantly before running out of his room quickly, "Great! I'll wait for you outside! And hurry up, we've got to pick up someone else later too!"

After she left, Shikamaru took a few moments to lay in his bed, trying to get his mind right. His whole face felt like it was on fire! He clamped a hand to his mouth as he dragged the covers over his head again.

What just happened anyway? Did Mononoke just kissed him? What? The gears in the lazy genius mind were jammed as he tried to get a hold of himself. Why is he even reacting this way? He covered his face in his hands, righting himself. Deep breaths, deep breaths.

He never thought in a million years that _she_ would be the first to initiate any type of intimate contact like that.

And to hell with it, he doesn't want to lose out to her like this. Wait, why is he thinking like that? Shikamaru groaned before throwing himself out of the covers.

He'd better change.

When he was finally done donning his dark blue yukata, Mononoke barged into the room just as he was tying up his hair. He looked at her quizically, "I thought you were waiting outside?"

"Forgot something." Came her reply and Shikamaru realized the girl was wearing a kitsune mask with red and gold markings, propped up on the left side of her head. She grinned as she revealed the thing in her hands.

He stared dumbly at the blue and gold kitsune mask. It was a matching one to hers. "Told you I got it for you! I made it myself!" She said proudly as he took it from her. It was really good handiwork. The boy didn't say anything as he looked at it. He never thought she would actually make the masks. Especially since Kaiju Festival was an annual thing.

No wonder she forbade him from entering her room two days ago. She had tumbled out of the room when he knocked, hair wild and body splattered with paint.

It was quite a sight, now that he think about it. It made him curious about whatever that sparked her to make these.

Shikamaru heard Mononoke's nervous giggle and looked up to see her tug at her hair, her eyes darting around his room while she rolled on the balls of her feet, "It's n-not really that great since I was just making it for fun, and I recently had been into the traditional m-masks and everything, so I thought, hey, why not make it for the Kaiju Festival! I k-know it's ugly but I tried my best an-"

"I love it. Thanks." The Nara interrupted her rambling, hiding a smile as she clamped her mouth shut and looked down at her feet. It was really pretty, the mask, and he was just a little shocked to have her give it to him.

She must have thought he disliked it. Her cheeks were pink as she inspected her toes as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "Y-you're welcome." He heard her squeaked as he puts on the mask on the left side of his head.

So.

 _Fucking_.

Adorable.

Wait, what?

Shikamaru caught himself but let the thought go on anyway. She never gotten this jittery around him but it was certainly amusing to see the usually confident daredevil to get so nervous. Heck, she even stammered! Shikamaru looked out the window briefly, just to confirm there wasn't any pigs flying outside.

"Right, so you said we need to pick someone up?"

* * *

Shikamaru stared at the Uchiha symbol at the doorway. He was confused yet not surprised when Mononoke took a turn into the Uchiha territory. The streets inside were relatively empty, after all, its inhabitants all gone save one. She finally stopped in front of a rather large house and shook off her wooden sandals before padding her way in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shikamaru said lowly and she looked back, with a dumbfounded look, "Getting Duckbutt, of course. What else I would be doing here?" He cupped one side of his face as he continued, "I thought Sasuke hates festivals?"

Mononoke smirked at him, "That was when he had no friends. But he has a team now." With a determined air, she turned back to the inside of the house and called, "Hey, anyone home?!"

Of course, only silence greeted her. "Come on, Shika." she beckoned him before heading for the stairs. Shikamaru sighed as he shook off his own sandals, "He's probably going to kill us."

When he finally got to the Uchiha's room after some poking around on the second floor, he saw a crouching Mononoke a few ways from the bed where Sasuke was probably hiding under those blankets. It suddenly dawned him what she was about to do and he shot her a look.

"Mononoke. No."

"Mononoke. Yes." she snickered mischievously at him. He saw in the corner of his eye that something black poked out of the covers as Sasuke wondered what was going on.

Without a second's hesitation, Mononoke pounced on the Uchiha, shrieking happily, "RISE AND SHINE, CHICKEN BOY!"

"AArrrgghh!" Sasuke cried in pain as Mononoke landed on him, pulling the covers down to his elbows. He glared daggers at her as she grinned widely, "Come on, we gotta go!" He grunted before hiding inside the covers, "Get out of my house, you idiot."

Shikamaru almost felt pity for the Uchiha. He could totally relate to his situation right now. At least Mononoke didn't roughly manhandled him. He almost blushed again when he thought of his own wake up call. The Nara sighed as he walked closer. Mononoke was tugging at the sheets, trying to release Sasuke.

"This is so troublesome." he sighed as he watched Sasuke failing desperately. He was completely at the mercy of the smaller girl. When his face was finally uncovered, Mononoke grinned at him, "You promised, Duckbutt. No way am I letting you slip out of this. Change and get downstairs in five," she turned to the Nara, "Shika, make sure he does it or else you can holler for me so I can kick his ass." With her orders given out, she bounded out, humming gleefully.

The two boys just stayed there for a moment. Sasuke groaned and rubbed his neck, "Is she always like that?"

"It's troublesome, but I've learned to roll with it... You might want to hurry up though."

* * *

The three of them managed to get to the festival in time. Younger children passed them with demon masks, laughing and throwing beans at each other.

That's what the Kaiju Festival's about. In the stories, people in the past had to find a way to stop demons coming into their villages and stealing their livestock. So they hatch a plan to wear masks like the demons, to pretend they were just another demon village. But it didn't work because eventually the demons found out the truth. But the children didn't knew and threw beans at each other whilst playing. Accidentally, they threw it at a demon, and it shrieked in pain. It gave the adults an idea. So to chase the demons out, the people began throwing beans at the foul creatures. In the end it worked. So the festival was to celebrate the day the demons were driven away.

But the masks had grown smaller from then, to fit small kids faces. So the older children and adults had to wear the masks on the sides of their head or behind.

Mononoke looked around, marvelling the festive mood of Konoha. Bright lanterns strung the roofs as stalls were set up along the streets. Sasuke and Shikamaru stayed on either side of her as they walked down the street. She heard Sasuke grumbled a few times along the way but he didn't smell hostile. Instead, he seemed grateful. In a way.

"Mononoke-chan!" She looked towards the running boy. Naruto waved at her, grinning widely. His sleeves were folded up all the way to his shoulders and he wore a hyottoko mask on the side of his head. Sakura was beside him, sporting a pretty pink yukata with her short hair don up nicely. But unlike them, she held an okame mask in her hand. "Naruto! Sakura!" Mononoke bounded to her more cheerful teammates, high-fiving the blond. Sakura tilted her head, smiling, "It's great that you made it! And you're here too, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms, scowling, "I was forced to." Mononoke sniggered before nudging him with her elbow, "There were mushrooms growing on you, Uchiha. I had to save you." He glared at her.

And he realized he didn't need to look down so much anymore. She's actually getting taller.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" A high pitched squeal called and all of us turned around to see Ino and Chouji dressed for the occasion as well. Mononoke heard Sakura growled behind her and she laughed nervously, waving her hands lightly at the pinkette to appease her.

Ino wasn't wearing any mask but Chouji had a red oni mask pinned to the back of his head. She pressed herself on the annoyed Uchiha, blinking prettily at him, "Don't you look dashing this evening?" He made a face and Sakura stepped up, snapping at the blonde, "Hey, get off Sasuke-kun, pig!" The two girls began bickering, with an Uchiha who was looking at the others for help.

Naruto leaned over to whisper to Mononoke's ear, "They've been pretty petty nowadays."

"Tell me about it." she muttered back sarcastically. She distinctly heard Chouji tell Shikamaru the exact same thing. "Well, well, how would you like that? Our paths always cross, huh?" A familiar voice said. Mononoke couldn't help but feel an odd sense of déjà vu as she grinned at her best friend.

"Hey Kiba!" Akamaru leaped into her arms, licking her face in greeting. As usual, Kiba had exposed most of his chest in his red and green yukata and had his sleeves folded up to his elbows. Hinata wore a purple and white one, smiling shyly at the others. Mononoke almost missed Shino who was wearing a black and green yukata, standing at the back.

Shikamaru snorted at the sight, "Looks like everyone's here again, huh? Man, this is becoming a drag." Kiba laughed loudly, planting his hands on his hips, "Yeah, right? We've got to stop meeting up like this."

But nevertheless, the ten rookies still spent the night together, having fun.

* * *

 **Okay, I didn't exactly write the very important character yet because I was having too much fun writing fluff.**

 **SHIKAMONO SHIPPERS, REJOICE. /virtual confetti .Honestly blushing mess Shika gives me strength omfg. Heck, they're both a mess.**

 **And yes, Kaiju Festival is not real. It's a made up OC event. For the fun of it. And bonding time. Because to be frank, we always see them in their festive clothes but nothing to place them in, so I just randomed this. AND THIS IS FUN. For the curious, the masks are all real. You can always go check them out if you wanna. I wrote them because FUN.**

 **DID YOU GUYS ENJOY IT THO :D CUZ HECK I DID AHAHAHAHAH**


	34. Chapter 33: Past Resurfaced

**Sweet lord Arceus, I LOVE ALL YOUR COMMENTS. Some of you made me crack up so bad I almost lost my breath. Gerdammit. So to show my gratitude, there is more Kaiju celebration, partly also because I wasn't exactly done. HUE HUE HUE. And of course, plot movement. Because class for me has just begun and I don't want to leave this here gathering cobwebs. (Because it happened before. I crei) and I'm typing this through my phone. So expect plenty of typos because of me as a person. And I dont have a beta so yeah. Nobody's perfect. BUT ENDURE IF YOU CAN. I'M SO SORRY, PEOPLE.**

 **OH AND ONE MORE THING. IT'S FIRST POV SO THERE'S YOUR MEMO.**

Chapter Thirty Three: Past Resurfaced

The Kaiju Festival is a blast!

Well, even though the few of them kept squabbling, we still played a lot of the festival games, like throwing beans and lighting little lanterns in the fields(which was actually a couple sort of custom, but the ten of us did it anyways). All in good fun.

Of course, Naruto had to set something on fire. As usual.

As I was laughing my butt off as Naruto tried to pat down his afro hair, I felt someone nudge my back. Duckbutt was standing beside me warily. His chest was pressing against my shoulder, as if he was trying to hide me from something.

Curious, I wiped my tears away and followed his gaze. Then I burst into a large grin.

"Gaara!"

The Sand ninja turned his head slightly at the sound of my voice and looked at me. I heard the others sudden hushed silence as I bounded to him, and pretended not to hear Kiba's soft warning growl.

Gaara's my friend. No worries.

He stood there, waiting for me to walk over to him. I could feel the other nine Genins eyes on my back. Temari and Kitty boy wasn't around, to my surprise. And I noticed that he was wearing his normal garments. Doubt that he even brought any festival clothes. It's a Konoha festival anyway.

"Came to see the festival?" I asked cheerfully when I got close enough of earshot. He nodded, and I saw him give a moment's glance at my other friends. His scent spiked suspicion and wariness. Not a good combo.

I turned back and waved at the group, smiling, "You guys go on, I'll look for you later!"

They exchanged glances, probably deciding whether they should risk my life. But to my relief, Shikamaru said something to them and they visibly relaxed a little, except for Naruto, who looked pretty confused.

Kiba gave me a look but my smile never wavered. Shika lifted a hand at me before leading the others away. Naruto looked from them to me in bafflement. He wanted to speak up but Sakura just dragged him away by his ear, shooting insults at the blond for being so dense.

I giggled, still watching my departing friends. "They can be a bit weird, but they don't mean any harm. They're all really nice people." I told Gaara as I turned back to him, smiling. He was looking at me now, but he quickly turned his gaze away and walked off. I hummed in wonder before picking up my pace to catch up with him.

A comfortable silence fell between us as I began taking in the rowdiness of festivities instead of attempting a conversation.

Two children were squabbling over a bag of candies they both won over the shooting-bottles game. Stall vendors called out to us to check their wares. The smell of food wafted in the air, making me lick my lips greedily. But I just had dinner with the others, so I stopped myself from buying anything. The sounds of adults laughing over their chatter were a myriad of cacophony. But it's not exactly unpleasant though.

"It's so noisy." I heard a soft complaint coming from the boy beside me and let out a soft giggle. Well, maybe to some.

His green eyes slid over to me in suspicion and I smiled, "Come on. I know somewhere you'd like." Without any further explanation, I beckoned the redhead to follow my lead.

Slipping through the crowds, I didn't need to look back to see if he was following. I already knew he was. Then I took a quick turn into a quiet alley.

After a few moments I had entered, a soft pattering of footsteps and the smell of curiosity behind me allowed me to move forward. I turned sideways to look at him and smiled, "Close your eyes and give me your hand."

Gaara didn't move and I frowned slightly, trying not to seem disappointed by the fact he hasn't trust me enough yet.

"I can't show you the exact route I'm taking. It's a secret." I told him. He was hesitant, but I waited as he looked from me to my hand, deciding if this was really worth his time.

Then, I guess he thinks it is.

He closed his eyes but he didn't do anything else. Gaara just stood there, frozen as a statue. I felt my mouth twitched upwards gently as I slipped my hand into his, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't trip on anything." Tugging lightly, I watched as he took a step. And then another. Until he was beside me.

It was hard for him to suddenly trust someone blindly, but I was patient. I took the first few baby trust steps very slowly until Gaara himself began to picked up pace.

Then I allowed us to move in a medium speed. I kicked away anything that might make him trip and fall over as I navigated through the quieter streets of Konoha, leaving the festival behind. Gaara followed me obediently, pausing a few times for reasons I didn't know.

"Hold on, we're almost there." I assured as I took one last turn.

And here we are.

There were a few kids in the small forest clearing already. I smiled at some of the children that I got to know over the years as I gently sat Gaara down. Some of them moved away slightly, due to Gaara's presence. Thankfully, he didn't saw them cowering in fear. I didn't want that to happen. It's not a nice feeling. Of course, I should know that fairly well.

I gave the kids a knowing smile and nodded, before mouthing, "It's okay." They were young and were easily comforted. I waited until they were all properly relaxed before turning back to Gaara.

"We're here."

Slowly, he began to open his eyes. Obviously, the boy was surprised at the curious looks and smiles on the children faces as he took in his surroundings. It was alien to him, I guess. Having people smiling at him instead of scowling.

Lastly, his eyes landed on me and I felt my lips curl upwards into a smile, before putting a finger to my lips.

As softly as a gentle spring breeze, little emerald lights began to flicker around us. Gaara startled slightly when one of them suddenly appeared on his nose. I stifled a laugh as he looked at it cross-eyed in bafflement. It was cute, to see him so naive like that. I saw a little movement on his gourd and quickly covered the stopper with frost.

"No sand, Gaara." I warned gently before giving his nose a soft boop, chasing the lighting bug away. His teal green eyes turned back to meet mine and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Your hair." he stated softly and I smiled even wider. "I know."

Tens of fireflies had stopped to rest on my head, lighting up my hair like a Christmas tree. They flickered and glow and I heard a few kids giggling with mirth as they teased their friends who were in the same condition as I am. A young man crept out of the forest, and everyone grew silent. Did someone found our little paradise?

But when the fireflies flitted to him excitedly, all of us, except a very confused Gaara, sighed in relief.

Aburame Hotaru stood before us, a smile on his lips as a firefly sat on his pointer finger when he lifted it to his face, illuminating his gentle features. His glasses were clear, unlike the other Aburame clan members who wore black shades, and it had thick black frames. His golden eyes gleamed cheerfully when he took in his young audience.

He was surprised to see Gaara but quickly masked his expression, giving the Sand ninja a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Kaneme-nii-chan!" A little boy whisper-shouted, careful not to alarmed the fireflies, and Hotaru smiled kindly at him. "Glad to see you made it, Akito-kun." Hotaru replied, leaning down to ruffle to the little boy's hair.

The nickname Kaneme meant golden eyes, which befitted the Chunin perfectly, and it was a loving nickname thought up by the younger kids. Not many of them know that he's a ninja, only those who actually went up to be a Genin because we always see him helping out in the Hokage's office. If I remembered right, he's the youngest of the council's assistants.

I followed his movements as Hotaru spoke quietly to the children. As I did so, a wave of nostalgia hit me as I remembered how I got here myself. It was a lovely memory. I noticed Gaara's gaze on me and I tilted my head to him, "Yes?"

"How..." he started, before blinking in surprise, as if he didn't know why he even spoke up at all. But he continued, albeit after a few moments, "How did you find this place?"

I smiled at him before shifting closer to him, lowering my voice, "I found Kaneme-nii-chan during the Kaiju Festival as well. That was when I was six and Kakashi was on a mission." I looked away wistfully, playing with a few of the fireflies in my hand.

"I'll spare you the whole sobs story. Tried playing with the other kids while wearing a mask but in the end, they found out that it was me and chased me away. I was crying in the alley, and that's when a firefly came to rescue me." I told him, smiling as I did. A few fireflies fluttered away from my arm to land on Gaara's red hair. It looked funny.

"Kaneme-nii-chan always puts on a small show of fireflies for the special kids every time there is a festival. You know, only those who are different and got to find their way here. Naruto did have the qualities to come. Then again, he'd probably chase the fireflies away with his loud voice." I chuckled at the thought.

"Indeed, he will. But I won't be surprised if he actually managed to get here." A voice spoke up in front of us. Hotaru grinned at us as he crouched at a considerable distance.

I felt Gaara flinched a little when Hotaru sat closer to me but I patted his hand reassuringly. Slowly, he eased under my touch, but I felt him shift closer to me.

I greeted Hotaru with a smile, "Kaneme-nii-chan." He smiled as he poked my forehead teasingly, "You brought a friend, Mononoke-chan? Without my permission? That's not very nice."

I swatted his finger away gently and looked over to Gaara, my mouth twitching upwards, "Gaara's special. And he's my friend. I thought he would like it here." I almost missed the slight tinge on the Sand boy's cheeks but it quickly disappeared from sight. Must be the lighting problem.

Hotaru chuckled before turning to Gaara, "Hmm, a Sand nin. But, I trust your judgement, Mononoke-chan. You never brought anyone here before. This one must've been exceptional." With that affirmation, the Aburame stood up and walked away.

He clapped his hands once, getting everyone else's attention. A kindred smile was flashed to his audience, "Well, it's late, kids. Time to run along now." A few of them groaned but these were good kids. Laughing and chattering, the children waved and hugged their goodbyes to the Aburame. Some even waved their goodbyes to me and Gaara, who they charmingly called "Scary-nii-chan". Poor Gaara had no idea how to react to that.

Although Hotaru left after a polite nod to us, the fireflies remained in the clearing. Some were still clinging on to my hair.

We sat in silence as the fireflies danced around us.

After a while, I piped up, "The last phase of the exam is next week." To my delight, Gaara made a soft hum of agreement as he turned his fingers this way and that to watch a fireflies crawling up his hand.

"What do you think, about going up against Uchiha?" I asked again, prodding him.

It took some time but Gaara answered, "Nothing." I sighed and leaned back on my hands, before looking up to the night sky.

"Well, either way, I hope it won't end that badly."

* * *

I growled and kicked away the blankets, out of annoyance. Scowling at the ceiling, I cursed.

"Bastard."

Neji said we couldn't train together anymore. He didn't want me to drop hints to Naruto. What does that stuck up think I am anyway?! I'm no tattle-tail! But I had to respect his wishes. As much as I hate it, I had to. I didn't like going against other people's wishes, unless they're stupid or risks lives.

But it didn't stop me from sulking.

"What a drag, woman." Shika complained as he came into my room, "I could hear you whining even from the living room."

I grunted, still looking at the ceiling, "You're welcome." He sat beside me and sighed, leaning across me as he placed a hand beside me. "Either way, it's useless pouting."

"I do not pout."

Shikamaru snorted in amusement, "Sure you don't." I didn't even bother to glare at him as he sighed again, "I thought you had training to do."

I crossed my arms and glared harder at the wall, "Neji bailed on me."

"I'm not surprised." His comment made me glare at him and Shikamaru cleared his throat before scratching his neck, looking away. "Are you always training with that guy?" This time, his tone of voice sounded different. I sneak a peek at him and got caught by surprise. Did I smell...

Jealousy?

I propped myself on my elbows as I smirked at him, "Are you actually envying Ji-chan?" His glare just confirmed my suspicion, "In your dreams, woman. I'm going out."

As he got up, I laughed at his pink ears, "Where to?"

"Dad wants me to train. And I actually thought of asking you to come along. Forget it then." he replied, not bothering to look back. I shot up from bed and grabbed my armband, "Hey, you never asked, Nara!"

"Don't want to anymore." Shika said sourly as he continued walking on as I quickly tied my armband on my right arm while trying to keep up with him. "Aw, come on, grumpy potato. I was just kidding."

"I like it better when you were moping." he deadpanned when I blocked his way with a grin.

"Love you too, Shika. So where are we training?" I asked but he just smirked at me, "Love you too? That's your comeback?" I gave him a shrug, still grinning, "So that's the only thing you heard? Shame on you."

Both of us were looking stupidly at each other until we heard a cough down the corridor. "You kids better hurry up, or I'm leaving you behind."

It's strange, really, how our banters became more sassy and how the both of us got closer. It's like we just jumped over some invisible barrier together. The nightmares were gone for the time being, thanks to those nightly snuggles. I doubt that whatever that was looking for me can find me again now.

But then again, I shouldn't jinx it. We all know how stupid my luck can get.

* * *

After Aomaru had passed, the herd needed a new leader. And I had to wait until this new leader had accepted me as Aomaru did. Thankfully, it wasn't some snotty buck that took Aomaru's place.

It was Rikumaru, who won fair and square against the other ambitious bucks. Rikumaru was Shikamaru's deer friend, which in turn was mine as well. I helped the Naras' tend to the deer every once in awhile, with Aomaru's help. Rikumaru was one of the fawns I helped raised.

Once Rikumaru deemed me worthy of entering the territory, we proceeded to train within the confinements of the Nara territory.

Since I had the Nara blood flowing in my veins, Shikaku decided to teach me the real Shadow Possession Jutsu as well.

But all that ever comes out of my shadow was ice.

And more ice.

When I tried to use it on Shika, I froze his feet instead. And would have done even more damage had I not pulled out immediately. The ice had already crawled up to his ankles the moment I retracted it.

As I crouched down to his feet, I wave a hand over it to disintegrate the ice. I hear Shikaku humming thoughtfully in the background as I freed the boy. Shikamaru tapped his foot, shaking the snow off and stepped away. I straightened to stand beside him as the both of us waited for Shikaku to speak.

"That's strange. Every jutsu you use is accompanied with ice." He mused, scratching his beard. Shikaku furrowed his brow as he thought about it. So far, he already taught me everything I needed to know to execute the jutsu.

Obviously, it freaked me out when a sudden voice snorted beside me.

"Well, of course not. I gave her the gift of ice. Whaddya expect, fool?"

I squawked and jumped, turning to my right.

Gintaro was standing beside me, proud and tall as he glowered at Shikaku. But even curiouser, Shikaku and Shikamaru looked as if I've seen a ghost.

"What is it, Mononoke?" Shikaku asked, concern creasing his scarred face. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to get my brain working. Can't they see him? But by the look on the father and son's faces, no, they could not.

"Well, mutt? Aren't you going to reply your godfather? Kakashi didn't raise a prude, and neither did I." Gintaro nagged as he looked down at me.

"What are you doing here, Gintaro?" I frowned once I managed to find my voice, after taking a deep breath of air.

The canine deity rolled his eyes, "I'm a god, fool. I do what I want. And no, they can't see me."

"Why not? I probably look stupid talking to thin air." I deadpanned and I heard Shika mused softly beside me, "Yeah, you kind of do." I only managed to give him a quick, sharp look and a whack to the chest before crossing my arms and glaring at Gintaro.

"Then if you want to complain to Shikaku, show yourself to them, not scare the living daylights out of me. What kind of guardian are you?" I nagged back and Gintaro gave me an incredulous look before complaining, mirroring me grumpily, "You don't get to be a judge of that."

"You wiped off my memories, left me in the woods and reappear nine years later when I was half dead. Sure, definitely, I don't get to judge." I shot back sarcastically.

And my guilt trip worked.

Gintaro grumbled as he glowered at the Nara leader. Something shifted in the air around him, like water ripples and I heard the collective gasps from the Nara males.

"Wha- Who are you?" Shikamaru asked, earning himself an amused look from my guardian as he announced proudly, "Fool, I'm Gintaro, Creator of the Canids, Lord of the Ice Mountains." The large canine deity leaned over me to bring his face closer to the boy. I spotted his large black nose moving up and down, sniffing Shikamaru.

Shika froze as a soft rumbling growled from the large creature. But it was a friendly sound, although probably doesn't know that. I spotted Gintaro giving him a toothy grin.

I looked over to Shikaku to see how he felt about this but the man was gaping at the deity. I wouldn't blame him though.

Gintaro is a large creature, standing close to eight feet tall. His size alone was intimidating enough.

"Gintaro?" Shikaku muttered and I felt Gintaro turned his large furry head at the man's direction. I heard the deity chuckled, " 'A' for effort, Nara Shikaku. Yes, it is I."

The Nara leader stepped closer before looking back to me, "I just remembered that Daiten's family prayed to Gintaro."

I raised my eyebrows at this new information and looked up at Gintaro. "Prayed?" I mused aloud. The canine deity cleared his throat and sat down to look at Shikaku at eye level.

He scratched his chin as he spoke, "The Yorukami clan families pray to different gods, depending on their core values. In turn, I would bless them with power and canine beasts to aid them. If I remembered correctly, Yorukami Daiten was the son of Dao, the one that stayed behind."

Shikaku confirmed this with a nod and Gintaro sighed, "He's a brave human, that one. Most of the deities know of him."

"But why did he not have the calling?" Shikaku asked, his voice a little shaky. I wouldn't understand why, until later, why Shikaku wasn't himself.

Gintaro hummed as he scratched his neck before he answered the question, "Well, to start off properly, us deities have different levels of power. The one who gives the calling are the second level deities, the Bringers. That would be Tenryu and Chiryu. I'm not sure why but I heard rumours that it was Uchuryu, God of the Universe, and Jikanryu, God of Time, brothers to Kyomuryu, God of Oblivion, which are the highest powers, I might add, ordered the second level to omit Dao's family from the calling. No one actually understood why. Not even the other deities."

He sighed before placing his large paws on his knees, frowning slightly at the sky, "Beats me why the Creators randomly picked that family. Those three had always been a mystery. But what's done is done, I suppose. And as Fate would have it, Dao's family died out for some reason, leaving Daiten alone."

Gintaro turned to me and smiled lovingly, patting my head. His large paw was enough to cover my head and face, "Which led this little mutt to me. I was keeping an eye on the only son of Dao. After his lifemate passed, I knew he would come to me for help. I was his family's god." The canine deity explained.

Shikaku suddenly spoke up, "Do you know what kill my soul brother's family?" Gintaro looked at the Nara with sorrowful eyes, shaking his head, "No one knows for sure. We all have suspicions but it's not enough to trace to the cause of it. It's a wonder why Daiten was alive."

"He was at my house." Shikaku said softly.

Gintaro made a soft sound of surprise, "Oh?"

"... He was staying the night at my place. I can't remember why he had, it'd been so long ago. But I know that when he got home, everyone was dead. He found the bodies in the living room, all bloodied and battered. It took him a long time to recover after that. Tenshi and I, as well as many of his friends, did all we could to coax him out again." He told Gintaro, unable to look at anyone at this point.

I could hear Shikamaru's ragged breathing beside me.

Figures. It's not every day your godsister has a god for a guardian, and you hear your father telling the history of his closest friend at the same time.

Of course, I didn't know what to feel when Shikaku talked about my father's story. It was sickening, yet heart wrenching, that he had to go through so much pain. Poor Dad. He lost his family, then his wife and he had to leave his daughter. And you'd had thought I have a shitty life.

Without a word, I slipped my hand into Shika's before giving him a gentle squeeze. He squeezed back and I could feel him relaxed slightly.

Gintaro absorbed this new information before nodding, "Now that makes sense. I'll try digging around to see what I can find." He looked up and turned to me, grinning, "As for now, the reason I came here."

Oh, right. There had to be a reason why he's out of the seal.

Wait.

Gintaro is out of the seal?!

"How did you get out of the seal?" I asked, my eyes wide in wonder.

Gintaro bawled with laughter when he saw the look on my face, "Hahahaha, silly child! Just because I sealed most of myself in you does not mean I am bound inside you forever. I have other responsibilities too, fool."

I heard Shika leaned over to me, "I can see why he's your guardian." I snorted at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked, mirth shining in his eyes.

But before he could reply, Gintaro butted in, "As I was saying, lovebirds," he gazed at us pointedly, "the reason why I'm here is to clarify something because it's painful just watching you trying to get this mutt to do something she can't. Any jutsus Mononoke uses will only result in ice."

He looked at us for a moment before elaborating, "For example, even if she tried to learn a fire jutsu, the fire that comes out of her mouth is icy cold instead. Her chakra forbids her to do anything else."

I gaped at him, appalled, "Brrr-illiant. So it's obvious what my weakness is then."

Gintaro whacked my head, earning a yelp, "Nice try, mutt. I wasn't actually quite finished. There was an 'unless' coming up before you so rudely interrupted me."

Rubbing my head, I giggled sheepishly, "Sorry, Gintaro." He harrumphed grumpily before continuing, "Ahem. Unless of course, if the other deities wish, they can grant you a little bit of their powers, like how I gave you the gift of ice. Obviously, I would be more generous about it."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes, "Such modesty. Now I know who I take after."

"So, let me get this straight. You came out of the seal, told us a bunch of stuff about the Yorukami clan gods, and the main point of this is that Mononoke can only use ice?" Shikamaru's voice was doubtful as he summarised this entire visit.

Well, when he puts it that way, it did seemed like a pretty dumb move.

And it was so like Gintaro to do something like that.

"Kid, I'm a god. I pretty much do whatever I like. It doesn't need to make sense." Gintaro snorted before tilting his head to one side. "Besides, at least now I managed to piece everything up pretty well, so this wasn't a complete waste of time. And if I didn't show up, you guys would probably never know that I was inside that seal."

Gintaro threw me a knowing look, "Because you probably won't even tell them."

I countered back just as sasrcastically, "You think it's a sensible story? 'Hey, guys, guess what? I've got a god inside that strange marking on my gut!"

"You told Kakashi."

"I tell Kakashi everything, you cranky old thing, and you know that!" Gintaro and I glared at each other, bickering like children.

Just as both of pressed our foreheads against each other, growling, I heard Shikaku sighed dejectedly, "I don't even know what I expected from a god. So besides the useful information, anything else Mononoke should know? I suspect you can't stay out of the seal for long."

That certainly caught Gintaro's attention.

"Right, right. I forgot myself there." The deity pulled away and took a few deep breaths to retrieve his composure. "Another reason I came is that the deity killer is on the move again. This time he took one of my lifemate's creations."

Shikaku and Shikamaru had confused looks on their faces as they took in the news. I, on the other hand, was frozen.

"Your lifemate's?" It took me a moment but a few seconds later, it came to me. However, Gintaro continued to explain, "Neko-ami, the Creator of the Felines, the Lady of the Fire Lakes. My lifemate. Do you remember her, mutt?" The canine deity turned to me curiously.

I nodded, still trying to take in the news. If I remembered correctly, Neko-ami is Gintaro's exact opposite. A black feline creature with the power of fire. I could still recall her dazzling emerald eyes. And her temper. Man, everything was coming back to me now. Whenever she got mad, her tail and the tips of her ears would light up in flames. Scary deity, if you ask me.

How those two got together, I would never know. Anyway, I was four. How much could I know?

"Wait, her creations?" Shikamaru asked and Gintaro dipped his head at him, "It's a long story bht I'll tell you what I can. Me and my lifemate are one of the Makers, the gods that created the different families of animals. I had created the fox god, the wolf god and many other gods of canines, thus the title, Creator of Canines. My creation gods, in turn, gave birth to the animals on the earth. Specifically, they're the youngest of the deities. The god that was taken this time is the snow leopard god, Neko-ami's creation god."

"This is such a mess," I said, rubbing my temples and Gintaro chuckled, "It is, ain't it? The universe is vast and many things are born. It would be too much for a human to understand, even sometimes gods ourselves never really manage to grasp the notion either. Only the more enlightened ones do."

The humans nodded, taking it in, as Gintaro looked up at the sky.

"Mononoke." I looked up at my guardian at the mention of my name.

"Be very careful in the future. I have a feeling something terrible might happen. Keep your eyes open." He looked down at me and I could feel the burden weighing down on my chest as I looked into his eyes. This was very serious. The deity killer would most likely hunt me.

And whoever Sarabi was, they were looking for me as well. I still remembered the name that slug lizard had uttered the day Aomaru died. It still haunted me in my deepest memories until now.

"My time is almost up." Gintaro said finally as he turned to Shikaku, gazing gently at the man, "Please protect the child. If anything happens to her..."

The Nara leader nodded before smiling, "I won't forgive myself either."

Both males exchanged looks before a soft glow overtook Gintaro's body. In a heartbeat, the glow brightened until it was almost overwhelming. I shielded my eyes from the shining blue light as it shot through the forest. A strong blast of cold wind hurled me backwards, causing me to collide into Shikamaru but he caught me in time and steadied us before we fell over.

But as quickly as it came, the light and wind vanished into thin air.

And Gintaro was gone.

* * *

 **POOF. HE'S GONE. Gin sure knows how to make an exit, huh. Fabulous.**

 **OKAY, SO HERE IT IS. NEW CHAPTER. YAY. Plot movement. DOUBLE YAY. But sadly, no fluff in this chapter. BOO. I KNOW. I'M WORKING ON IT. Next chapter is the final exam, so hang in there hahahaha. After that, it's going to be a whole lot of original stuff because my memory is failing me. And i would be getting slow on updates because coleg. I crei.**

 **Also, this story would end before Shippuden, approximately before Naruto leaves with Ero-sennin. A sequel would be written for Shippuden, if you guys want it in the end of this ride, idek. And its because I dont want to lump it into like, a hundred over chapters. Crazy stuff, man. No way.**

 **So toodly doo till the next one :D**


	35. Chapter 34: Braving Through

**HEY BABES, I'M BACK! Ugh feckin finally. I swear I havent had the time to update this because I just started school and everything. Plus its unfair to you guys since I spent the last three months updating a storm... but i'm sorry, this is what you have to live with. I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME. I won't be giving you any spoilers this time so moving on.**

 **ALSO, THIRD PERSON POV. BECAUSE SHIT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN.**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Braving Through

Mononoke stalked through the dim forests, all her senses were on high. She sniffed the air to take in surroundings, before jumping high and landing on a low branch. Glowing sea-foam eyes searched the forest floor as the forest began to awaken. Dawn crept into the sky, illuminating the shadowy darkness of the night. Mononoke spotted a few possums scurrying into a nice little hidey hole.

The girl looked up and smiled.

The sky was pretty today.

But she didn't come here to enjoy the scenery, as tempting as it may sound. She was on an important mission. A personal mission, really, but still important.

She pounced from branch to branch, only stopping a few times to look around the forest floor.

Where is it?

Finally, she came to a rather dense part of the forest and began poking around.

"Nagisa.. Nagisa... Where are you~?" she hummed, pushing away leaves, overturning rocks and looking into empty barks of wood. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." The small bag she hooked on her belt hit her thigh as she leaped from a rock to a fallen tree.

"Nagi~" she called again.

After a few minutes of searching, Mononoke decided to stop her search for a moment and waited by the river instead. Nagisa can hide itself quite well. No point in looking for it if it doesn't want to be found now.

Settling on a large rock, she took a deep breath and exhaled. The Yorukami drew a few balls of water from the river, and began to amuse herself by using the water to create different things.

First, she made a bird, before freezing it into shape, letting it flit and dance around her. Then she melted it, and it morphed into a rabbit, hopping around in the air. Then, a fox, later, a cat and so on and so forth.

As she experimented with the lump of water, she began humming to herself.

She barely heard the soft sounds of slithering under the din of her own voice. Barely. That doesn't mean she didn't heard it. Mononoke stopped humming, and looked down.

A two headed cobra flicked their tongues at her. It was jet black and the cobras' eyes had different eye colouration. One had gold eye whilst its twin has silver.

Mononoke's face broke into a smile.

"Nagisa! There you are!" she cooed as the snake slide up the rock to join her. It coiled itself at her side and she scratched both of their chins, "Good boy. Here, I got some meat for you." Retrieving the bag from her belt, she dropped a piece of meat the size of her finger on her palm before lifting it to their mouths.

You would find it weird why the girl referred the twin headed snake as singular, but, well, Nagisa is a single creature, although it has two different heads, minds and personality.

The golden eye cobra hissed at the silver one when it tried to make a grab for the meat, earning a nip on the face as the twins bickered over the meat. Mononoke giggled as the two bit the meat in half before gulping down. When they were done, they looked up at her longingly and she laughed.

"What would you do without me?" she teased as she produced another piece to it. Its tongues flickered, heads swaying hypnotically. Piece after piece, she fed her friend, until the double-headed snake was quite full. After the meal, the snake slithered up to rest on her shoulders, enjoying the human warmth. Stroking its heads, Mononoke returned to her water play and humming. But now that she wasn't expecting a visitor, she allowed her guard to lower ever so slightly.

Which was probably the worst mistake she's ever going to make.

In the shadows, something lurked and hissed the moment it saw its cousin, wrapped up and lazily snoozing on their target's shoulders.

What a disgrace that thing was. Revolting worm.

The creature dropped its head, before sliding silently towards its target. No matter. It's owner would definitely be pleased after it completes its mission.

Stealthily, the unknown snake began to navigate through the grass, all of its concentration on the girl. It couldn't wait to sink its fangs into her soft fleshy neck. Without a moment to lose, it lifted its neck up and threw its jaws wide open, letting out a victorious hiss.

Mononoke realized its presence a second before it hissed and whirled around. But it was fast.

Thankfully, she was slightly faster.

Her left arm came up to block its attack, and she screamed in pain as its fangs punctured through her sleeve and into her arm. Before she could react, someone grabbed the snake's head and twisted it around. A sickening crack hushed through the clearing and the snake's lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hey, kid. Stay with me. You're going to be alright." A deep voice comforted as Mononoke pressed her arm to her chest, wincing. She felt a movement on her neck to her shoulders as Nagisa slithered to her arm. Its tongues flickered at her wound and she heard it hissed worriedly.

The predator snake's poison was foreign to her, she could feel it. Even Nagisa knew that.

"What kind of snake was that?" she rasped, looking at her saviour. The first thing she noted about him was that man had really white and bushy hair. And a strange metal _thing_ on his forehead, whatever the heck that was, that had the kanji for oil.

She saw him raise a hand towards Nagisa and she growled painfully, "Lay off him, this one is with me." The man blinked at her before chuckling, "That's what you're worried about? Don't fret, little one, I won't hurt your friend."

He pushed her sleeve up to her shoulder to inspect the damage. It wasn't much to look at, really. There were only two puncture wounds. Not much blood either.

"It doesn't look that bad." he stated obviously and he dropped his bag to the ground before rummaging through it.

She furrowed her brow as she felt cold sweat popping up from her forehead from the pain, "I'm usually immune to snake poison. But this... This is different."

The man nodded and hummed thoughtfully as he took out a small first aid kit and placed it beside her, "How so?" She growled as the pain grew stronger, "Like it's eating me from the inside. I've already freeze most of it inside my body, but some of the the poison is still active."

Mononoke noticed the man faltered slightly, even in her pained state.

"You what?"

She smirked at him painfully, "Froze it. Ice it. It'll come out soon enough. I don't need first aid. Nagisa can handle the healing part." The girl looked down at the black snake. The silver one flickered its tongue at the wound before baring its fangs. Mononoke heard the man gasped in disbelief as the snake sunk its fangs into her arm, in between the wounds inflicted by the previous reptile.

The girl winced, biting her lips to keep from screaming in pain. Her face was pale as she looked up at the sky. She bit so hard she tasted blood.

But a few moments later, Nagisa released its fangs before looking up forlornly at Mononoke. Her breathing was harsh, but her furrowed brow had relaxed and smooth out.

Mononoke looked up at the man and smiled, "Nagisa's healing head can pretty much cure every type of snake poison."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "How are you so sure?"

She shrugged, "Been there, done that. This happened before when a new poison enters my body. Thankfully, Nagisa was always beside me when it happens. I'm pretty lucky, I guess." By the way she keeps blabbering, the girl definitely seemed better now. Mononoke shivered a little as the healing process began to start and watched as the man stared at her arm in wonder. Frost coated the wounds, healing it rapidly.

"Anyway, who are you?" she asked, when the silence became a little too much.

The man cleared his throat before grinning widely, "I'm a man of many names. They call me a romantic man, a writer, a poet, a-"

"Oh, cut the crap. Who are you?"

He chuckled at her interruption, "To the point, eh? What a party pooper. My name is Jiraiya."

Mononoke's eyebrows flew up in surprise, "You're one of the legendary Sannin, aren't you?" Jiraiya blinked before guffawing, "Well, you heard about me? Not many kids your age would know that." Mononoke rolled her eyes, "Sure, great poet. Thanks for the compliment."

"And?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at her and she snorted, "And for saving me."

"So what is a pretty young girl like you, doing in the deep dark woods like this?" Jiraiya crooned as he rubbed his chin, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Mononoke felt a vein pop from her forehead.

Who does he think he is? Oh right, a Sannin.

Mononoke sighed and deliberately ignored him as she started petting Nagisa, "Good boy, run along now. I'll be fine." The golden eyed head nudged Mononoke's knee while its twin hovered its mouth over her wound worriedly. She forced a giggle but poked them off, "It's okay, boy. Seriously."

The snake flickered their tongues before slithering into her shirt. Mononoke sighed at this. _Well, I guess you're coming along no matter what I say_ , she thought. But she was secretly grateful about it though. Nagisa hissed a little as it bickered among itself before settling in.

Jiraiya scratched his chin before looking at her this way and that, humming, "Seems about right. You must be Dao's grandkid. You got the Yorukami eyes, and his family mark."

Now her full attention was on the man.

"You know Dao?" She asked, her ears pricked up and alert. Jiraiya crossed his arms and nodded, agreeing dramatically, "Indeed. Yuupa told me that you lived." Mononoke raised an eyebrow, "Yuupa?"

But Jiraiya just smirked at her, "You'll see him soon enough."

* * *

Today is Judgement Day. Also, the day of the third part of the Chunin Exams.

Mononoke shifted her weight from foot to another as she waited in line with the other candidates. She just couldn't wait to freeze something!

The crowds on the bleachers were whooping and cheering their encouragements as the candidates began to stand in line, getting ready for the last phase of the exam.

"Ugh, this is such a drag. Can't I just withdraw and get it over with?" Shikamaru complained as he looked around. The crowd's getting pretty rowdy at this point. Mononoke elbowed him and teased, "What's wrong, getting cold feet already?"

The boy shot her a dirty look and she sniggered in reply. Before he could shoot her back a snarky retort, the fourth examiner stepped forth, silencing them.

"My name is Shiranui Genma, and I'm in charge of the third part of your Chunin Exams." The Jonin said, the senbon in his mouth bouncing around as he spoke.

Seafoam eyes sparkling, Mononoke began watching at the needle with great interest and wondered if he'd ever accidentally swallowed one before. Due to this, she managed to tune out everything he said.

"... So, hence, the Third Phase begins. First round, Hyuga Neji versus Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma declared, causing Mononoke to jump in surprise.

"Wait, what did he say?" She wondered aloud, looking around. Temari, who was standing to her left chuckled, "Welcome back, squirt."

Mononoke just rolled her eyes and grinned at the Sand kunoichi, "Good to be back. So what now?"

Temari smirked as she replied, "Now we sit back and watch the show."

* * *

Mononoke felt her mouth pulled into a large grin as she proudly watched Naruto prance around in triumph.

The knucklehead actually whopped Neji's ass!

She couldn't help but feel proud for her teammate. His hardwork has finally paid off! When the crowd had dimmed down slightly, Genma called out, "The next round of the Chunin Exams will begin. Kankuro versus Aburame Shino! Please come to the ring."

Mononoke watched as they took the battered Hyuga away and made a mental note to visit him after this was over. As she did so, her ears pricked up as Kankuro began having a heated conversation with Temari, even though they were doing so in a hushed voice.

She looked over to them curiously and realized that Gaara was standing close to her. The Yorukami smiled knowingly at him, even though the boy was glaring down at the ring. Just as the girl wanted to speak to him, something just had to interrupt her.

"That's it! You got me, I give up! I'm pulling out of the match!" Kankuro's voice echoed through the stadium as he declared his loss.

Mononoke's eyes widened at the sight of the boy raising his hand in surrender. "What's wrong, kitty cat? You have a fear of bugs all of the sudden?" Her mouth moved faster than her head and she earned herself a withering glare from the Sand ninja.

"Piss off, brat. It's none of your business." He responded icily.

Before she could come back with a remark of equal bite, Genma's voice cut in. This must've been her third interruption today. What's with her luck?

"Kankuro has been forfeited the match! The winner is Aburame Shino by default. Therefore, the following round is..."

"Mononoke versus Aburame Shino!"

Mononoke immediately straightened the moment she heard her name, adrenaline rushing through her. "Huh? I thought I was supposed to be in the last round?" She wondered aloud. If memory didn't fail her, she was due in the next row of candidates. A sigh came beside her and Shikamaru snorted, "Serves you right for daydreaming. There were some changes in the bouts. So you're next."

The girl laughed before lifting her hands up and stretched her back, making a strained moaning sound, "Great. Time to kick ass." She was pretty hyped to show them how good she really was. And Shino is an exceptional fighter as well, although he's more of a long to mid-distance fighter. She's pretty much formulating her battle plan at this point, but she also wants to play this fight by ear.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at the sight of her acting so chill about this, a small smile escaping his lips, "Break a leg."

Naruto leaped up beside his teammate and lifted his fist up, "Good luck, Mononoke-chan!" Sasuke gave her one of his rare smiles, "Don't you dare lose to him, squirt." Her friends encouragements motivated her, pushing her energy to the full blast. She returned the blond's fistbump and mirrored his grin, "Thanks, guys. See you later!"

Once the Genins stood opposite of each other, they stared each other down, both competitors looking quite calm about this fight.

Genma looked from the girl then to the boy, assessing them. They seemed ready. But just as he raised his hand up, Mononoke piped up, "Shino-kun. Before we begin, I'd like to clarify something." The Jonin stopped his movement, allowing the exchange.

"Even if I don't know you very well, you are Kiba's and Hinata-chan's teammate. And I respect you and your talent. But I won't pull any punches and I hope you would do the same." She said, her pose confident with her right hand placed firmly on her hip.

A moment later, she heard a soft reply from the boy and grinned at the words, "Likewise. Let us begin."

Genma took another glance before bringing his hand down, "Whenever you're ready, start."

Without a moment to lose, Mononoke leaped into action. He was a long distance fighter, and there should be a reason for that. And not everyone could balance the different fighting ranges. Her mind was racing with these thoughts as she flew at Shino in point blank range.

Suddenly she was stopped in her tracks. Her body tilted forwards, due to inertia, but she managed to maintain her balance, a rare feat since Mononoke's known for her clumsiness. She looked down at her feet and her face contorted slightly from surprise and annoyance.

Bugs crowded at her ankles as they crawled up, freezing her in place. Suddenly, she snapped her head up, realization beamed from her features. But it was too late.

"Secret Technique: Insect Sphere."

Mononoke's body was quickly surrounded by the insects, and she was lost inside the globe. Her cries were shrill as she was swallowed by the little creatures.

Multiple gasps sounded out and her name echoed softly through the bleachers. Only one was, in fact, particularly loud. Shikamaru gripped hard on the steel railings as he watched the girl succumbed to the mercy of the insects. He'd heard about the techniques of the Aburame before, and they are a force to be reckoned with.

Naruto cried aloud beside him, disbelief and fear flashing across his face.

It was quiet for a moment. No one dared to move, or even breathe for that matter.

Genma took one look at the globe and sighed. The kid would be done for if he didn't call the match off. And Kakashi might blame him for it. He knows who the girl is, and he doesn't think the Copycat Ninja would take it lightly if his little girl was going to land in the hospital thanks to the bug boy's bugs eating her chakra away. Which could be avoided if he stopped the match now.

Just as he wanted to speak up, a great burst of cold air blasted from the globe in between the cracks of the bug sphere. Ice began growing on the surface before completely surrounding the orb.

The crystals began to shoot from the sphere and rushed at Shino's direction, connecting from one bug at a time. It spread through the arena like a disease. Genma leaped away from the creeping cold towards a safer distance. The Jonin was secretly glad he hadn't stopped the fight.

Meanwhile, the Aburame boy startled when he saw the ice heading towards him and quickly leaped out of the way.

But he was a moment too slow.

The moment a single snowflake touch the heel of his shoe, it spread rapidly, imprisoning the Genin in mid air a few feet from the ground after he leaped. His entire left arm and body was encased in ice. Shino grunted and looked back at the icy orb.

Everything happened so swiftly, it took a moment for the audience to follow his gaze

It was quiet. Too quiet. One might say you could hear a pin drop from a distance. Then a loud crack echoed through the arena. The sphere began to break down and large pieces of ice and bug fell apart, revealing an unscathed, unhurt and unruffled young girl, smiling gleefully at her opponent. Her silver white hair glowed under the sunlight, the rays bouncing off the soft curls. The Konoha ninja giggled as she shook her body, a few frost covered bugs falling off her.

"Not very good with cold, are they?"

Mononoke clasped her hands behind her back as she walked closer to her opponent, carefully side-stepping away from the snow piled around her, "I doubt you can attack anymore, Shino-kun. The frost has already entered your body, I'm sure you noticed. As I speak, your chakra channels are shutting down, one by one."

She tilted her head like a curious cat, observing his reaction.

"Am I right?"

The boy could only keep his dignity by being silent, glaring at her through his glasses as he did so. Mononoke blinked at this before looking back in wonder.

There was another Aburame Shino behind her. Mononoke's mouth curled into an 'o', as if she finally understood something.

"Of course you aren't dumb enough to allow your real body to be bugging around so close to me." The girl sniggered at her pun, her grin could only be described as 'shit-eating'.

Bugs crawled at her feet again as a soft voice spoke, "Once the bugs caught your chakra, they can always find you, no matter what you do. The conditions are met." Mononoke just shook her head as she look down at her feet, "You don't understand, do you?"

Ice immediately washed over the bugs, freezing them in on her skin. Then they fell off her legs harmlessly. "Your bug technique can't work on me." She turned her body slightly so she could keep an eye on either Shinos. "My body is protected with ice, as a line of defense. So no matter how many times your bugs try to infiltrate my chakra system, they cannot do so without becoming bug-sicles, see?"

Mononoke raised her hands at both Aburame's direction, "You, on the other hand, don't really have that advantage, do you?"

Ice beams shot from her hands, slicing into the air mercilessly and ended up blasting its target. The Shino that was in the ice prison shattered into bugs while the other one dodged the beam, causing it to hit the arena's wall. But the boy had also scattered into bugs.

"It's over, Shino-kun. I've found you."

A blast of frost air burst from a hole in the ground, sending the real Shino into the air, trapping him in the exact same way as his bug clone before. Mononoke shook her head in mock disappointment, "Once bitten twice shy, as they always say. So what are you going to do now?"

To her surprise, she saw the boy slumped slightly, although he didn't reply. He must be exhausted. She could sense the chakra emptying from his body, thanks to the ice.

But if this continues...

Quickly, she turned to Genma, "This match is over. Call it off. Or else I will not stop the frost." The Jonin look at her blankly, "What for? He is still able to fight. And whether or not you wish to stop is up to you."

The absolute gall! Mononoke was pissed. How could he not see that Shino was in danger? Even though she was the one who put him in that situation, it's because this is a match, isn't it? She had to give her all, obviously!

Mononoke turned back to Shino.

His head was hanging over and his breathing was ragged. Bugs were weakly flying in her direction but she swatted them away easily. He's too proud to admit defeat. Most probably won't back down even after the frost closed off all his chakra points for good. If she was the cause of it, Mononoke would never forgive herself. Shino's an exceptional ninja and it would be a horrid waste of talent if she rendered him useless.

The girl looked from Genma to Shino, the former making it obvious that he would do no such thing. Frustrated, she heaved a deep sigh and threw her hands in the air grumpily, "Fine, I quit! I withdraw! Kami forbid I kill the guy!"

Immediately after she said it, the ice disintegrated and Shino fell, landing on soft snow. Throwing a dirty glare at the smirking Genma (she had absolutely no idea why the uncultured peanut was even smiling about), Mononoke swiftly rushed to the unconscious boy.

She crouched beside him and pressed two fingers to his neck, muttering gently, "Hold on, buggy. I got you. But this is gonna hurt a little, okay?" For obvious reasons, Shino didn't answer her. But, nevertheless, she released the frost from his chakra channels slowly. Doing it too fast would only result in a sudden flow of chakra and the body might not be able to withstand the pressure.

When she was done, the boy began to breathe shallowly but it was even. He's weak now but should be fine in a few minutes. The girl slumped beside Shino, regret and guilt already buzzing through her. She might've gone a bit too far this time...

"Winner of the third round is... Mononoke!" The voice of the Jonin cut through the haze of her thoughts, sending the crowd into a frenzy. Once she heard him, Mononoke whirled around to glare at him, "I thought I just quit?! That's not fair! Shino was supposed to win, didn't he?" She realized that the Jonin was standing behind her. He looked over her shoulder to take a peek at Shino before turning his attention to her.

Genma shrugged, "It's obvious who won anyway. Besides, I didn't announce your win until you decide to stop the fight yourself for another reason. Although this match is to see which Genin is the strongest, shinobi values are also taken note of."

The girl squinted suspiciously at him but he didn't get to elaborate any further. Medics quickly came to the scene and shifted the Aburame on a stretcher before taking him away. Mononoke sighed and hope that he would be fine. At least she managed to stop before his chakra was cut down to half. If she would guess it, she probably sucked 25% of chakra from his system.

Mononoke turned back to the snow pile and raised a hand at it. The snow melted, revealing the multitude of bugs that had been trapped inside. Mononoke could almost hear the collective gasps across the stadium as the bugs wriggled back to life. Most of them fluttering their wings experimentally before taking flight, others just crawling a few paces before flying up. The horde swirl around each other, like a single living creature, trailing around as they tried to look for their master. The vortex moved and rushed towards Mononoke.

Then it stopped short a few inches from her face before splitting respectfully around her and moving in the same direction where Shino went.

The kunoichi giggled to herself as she walked away to rejoin the other candidates.

When she got back, Naruto was ecstatic. "That was sooo cool, Mononoke-chan!" He gushed the moment he saw her, running over with sparkles in his eyes. Sasuke just smirk at her and gave her a fistbump when she came over with Naruto beside her. He raised an eyebrow as he teased her knowingly, "You actually gave up? Shame, you still won in the end, which means you get to go on in the match. You can't run from it now." She whined at this, throwing her head back dramatically, "That's what I was thinking. Ugh. And it's going to be a pain because everyone else are friends."

He just rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips, "Think of it as a friendly match then. Doesn't bother you that much, does it?" She groaned and she heard someone else chuckle, his voice making her belly warm with affection, "You could always quit like the other guy if you're such a chicken." Mononoke stuck her tongue out at Shikamaru who was looking at her with hidden mirth.

"It's your turn now, isn't it, Shika?" She pointed out deviously and he groaned. She saw his hand flicked upwards, as if he was contemplating on withdrawing instead.

But of course, some twisted turn of events would cause him crashing down to the ring.

Actually, it's Naruto. Naruto is the one who caused him to crash.

Mononoke blurted out laughing like a madwoman the moment Naruto thumped his back hard enough to send Shikamaru sprawling over the railings and down into the arena. "Oops." Was all Naruto could manage as he look down, his hand still frozen in the place where Shikamaru was a few heartbeats ago.

"Idiot. Are you always going to mess things up?." Sasuke bluntly observed, sending Mononoke doubling over again. Her giggles were contagious, which made Naruto laughed and shout an encouragement to the boy below while Sasuke tried to keep a straight face as his female teammate looked as if she was going to run out of oxygen soon.

Mononokw wiped her tears and looked down.

Temari-chan was already there. This match should prove entertaining.

* * *

Mononoke just smiled when Shikamaru declared his withdrawal. Everyone had to see it coming.

"What the heck are you doing, Shikamaru? You could've won!" Okay, maybe not everyone.

Mononoke just rolled her eyes and grinned at Naruto, "That's because he knows his limit." She watch with amusement at Naruto's mortified face as he refused to accept the blatant truth and leap down to give the Nara boy good talking to.

Sasuke stepped up closer to her, lowering his voice, "Your boyfriend is pretty smart, huh?" Immediately, Mononoke's face burned up as she turn her head quickly enough to almost get a whiplash as she glared at her comrade, "What's that supposed to mean, Duckbutt?"

The Uchiha just smirked at her knowingly, "Nothing important." She squinted at him, dripping with suspicion and trying her best to ignore her flushed cheeks before turning away haughtily. Whatever he meant.

As Shikamaru and Naruto began bickering due to the falling-over-the-railing incident, Shikamaru obviously chose the stairs to return to the others.

The next round was between Gaara and Sasuke.

Sasuke, obviously itching to fight, leaped down from the railings and landed down at the stadium smoothly. Mononoke rolled her eyes when the shrieks and squeals from a multitude of women began booming down from the bleachers. She makes a mental note to talk to Duckbutt about this being "too cool" thing. It's going to sink him deeper into fangirl hell.

She looked over to Gaara, who was looking at Sasuke with emptily, and the girl smiled at him, "I'll walk you down?"

He didn't answer her, (although the boy was secretly, slightly uplifted by the fact she wished to do so so carefreely) and instead began walking towards the direction of the stairs.

Seeing that he didn't outright tell her to piss off, Mononoke hummed happily as she skipped after him, ignoring the looks of mortification thrown her way by his teammates.

Mononoke didn't try to make any small talk this time, given that Gaara was going to have a fight, and she didn't want to distract him with anything she might have to say. Just as they turn a corner, she immediately felt a disturbance in the air and froze. Gaara stepped beside her, a single curious thought passed his mind, and he followed her gaze before narrowing his eyes slightly.

Two burly men stood at the other end of the corridor, seemingly intimidating.

And Mononoke, bless her, stood protectively in front of Gaara, sneering at the men. The redhead was sincerely surprised as she lowered her body, her entire posture was ready to attack. One of them spoke in a mocking voice, "We don't want to hurt anybody, but our master bet that the Uchiha is going to win, so watch out, brat. And don't even think of winning this match, or else." The two men thump their fists together darkly, both of them chuckling.

One of them even punch a hole in the godamn wall.

Mononoke was mad. How dare they belittle Gaara?! And who do they think they are, the Sannin? They're no match even for Naruto, and that's saying something, she reckoned, not that Naruto was a terrible ninja since he already proved he wasn't just now, but still.

"Well, unless you're not quite done with your inspiring attempt at being a total blockhead, I humbly ask you two toads to go back to whatever swamp you came from." Mononoke snapped, getting pretty hot under the collar.

The man snarled and jeered at her, "What's wrong, boy? Not man enough to stand up for yourself? Need a little girly to help?"

Wow, is that way out of line.

Mononoke stepped forward, aiming to dislocate every part of his body, but sand wrapped her waist and pulled her back gently. But around her, two columns of merciless sand rushed at the men, cocooning them into the walls. She froze the moment she heard their strangled cries from the insides of the sand prison. What was happening to them?

"Don't you dare speak to her in that way." A menacing voice warned.

"Or I'll kill you."

* * *

 **ARE YOU PROUD OF ME? I UPDATED! Okay okay before you let the dogs on me, all i can say is thank you guys for hanging around for so long and i'm so so so sooo sorry that I cant update so quickly.**

 **BUT THANKS ANYWAY**


	36. Chapter 35: Before Gods

**AUTHOR-SAN HAS RISE FROM THE ASHES. HELLO SWEET CHILDREN. Now, before any of you start hexing, cursing, throwing pots and pans at me, I just need to say a few things...**

 **I'M SORRY IF I MADE YOU MAD OKAY. I GOT SCHOOL. I'M STILL A STUDENT. I NEED TO DO THINGS TOO YANNO. I really love writing but its kinda hard trying to balance. I had a writer's block too. Also why I haven't update in 982785932730 years. And I'll be having an even more hectic year next year too. I will be finishing this fic, cross my heart but it might take a loooooonnnggg assss tiiimmmmeeeee.**

 **BUT ANYWAYS. I'VE TRIED MY BEST. (I almost gave up too but I couldnt leave Momo hanging. She's my first ever OC and I'm determind to get her story done. Also. I feckin own this mofo so if I see anyone, and I mean ANYONE using her or some shit. Well. Lets just say I will make your life be as feckin pleasant as you are.)**

 **SO HERE'S TO A NEW CHAPTER.**

Chapter Thirty-Five: Before Gods

Mononoke immediately swerved around, fear gripping her heart, and cried out, "Gaara, don't!"

The shifting of the sand grew silent. It was so quiet in the dark corridor, for all you know, you could hear a feather fall.

She scrambled out of the sand's gentle embrace before stumbling to the Sand ninja, almost falling over in the process. Gaara watch in muted surprise as she held his shoulders and seafoam eyes bored into his, shining so brightly he felt as if he could see the entire universe in her eyes.

"Don't let anymore blood spill on your hands. Please." Mononoke pleaded urgently, her hands left his shoulders and slipped down to hold his hands. He continue watching her in silence as she continued, her eyes searching his, "Don't be the monster they think you are. You're so much more than that."

It scared her to see him so willingly and easily reaching over to kill the two men. Without a moment's hesitation.

But it comforted her a little that he did it to protect her. But it wasn't a good enough excuse to murder them in cold blood. They're bloody bastards all right, but it's not the shinobi way to evoke death without mercy over a small trivial thing as an insult.

Gaara continued watching her, the silence dragging longer by each passing moment, until Mononoke almost thought she had cross some sort of line.

Well, maybe she did, but in a good way.

Finally, after a nerve-wracking minute, Gaara dipped his head and sand shifted before curling lazily in the air as it return to his gourd.

The two men rasped and gasped as they fell to their knees, clawing at their throats as they gulped much needed air into their system.

She meant what she said before, about shinobi not killing over petty things. But Mononoke wasn't ready to forgive them yet.

She narrowed her eyes at them as they keeled over, heaving. Without a whisper or a sound, her shadow writhed and melted into a clear streak before it began to creep towards the unsuspecting duo. The moment her elongated shadow touched theirs, their breaths condensed in a puff of mist and they both looked up at her in surprise.

They couldn't move or speak. They were frozen. At least it was obvious at their feet. Ice already encased their legs and up to their waist before Mononoke's shadow retracted and returned to its original state.

"Don't worry. As much as I like to freeze you for eternity, you're not worth my energy. Next time use your head to think, not your ass." Mononoke said coldly, pun not intended, and she placed a gentle hand on Gaara's elbow. Suddenly his bloodthirst spiked and Mononoke blinked in surprise. She knew the hunger wasn't directed to her and she turned. Two heads poked out from the stairs that they were heading towards. One blonde and the other a pineapple head.

Determind, she turned back to Gaara. His face was contorted freakishly, his grin teetering to madness. Mononoke immediately growled, bringing her face close to his, "Gaara. No."

She could feel his aura writhing around her, the energy almost crackling the very air. That's when she felt a twist in her gut and out of sudden, a large amount of energy of the same intensity began pouring out of her, countering the Sand's hunger. It was familiar yet alien to her as her consciousind tried to sort it out. And she realized what it was.

Her own bloodlust.

Gaara made a soft garbled grunt, as if he was caught by surprise, when Mononoke snarled at him. Both Genins stared each other down, muffled growls emanating from their throats.

Their quiet exchange was unheard by the other two but when they felt the bloodthirst subside so suddenly, they wondered for a moment whether it had actually happened.

Once she was satisfied that Gaara was back to normal, (well, as normal as he could be at this moment and state of mind), Mononoke tug his sleeve, making him walk.

Just as she neared the stairs, she noticed Naruto and Shikamaru watching her with unconcealed fear. Mononoke winced inwardly at their stares as she walked past them, paying them no attention as she led Gaara down. She heard Shikamaru's breath hitched as he stiffened when her sleeve brushed his arm and her heart almost shattered. Without a second glance, Mononoke led Gaara out of the kill zone.

She felt Gaara's small glances at her once he was stable but she deliberately ignored him as they continued towards the ring in silence.

When they arrived at the exit of the dome, Mononoke turned to Gaara suddenly, it caught him by surprise. His eyes were on her when she finally spoke, "Promise me you won't kill anyone once you step out of here."

He just watched her with unblinking eyes as she stepped closer. "And... You can hurt the Uchiha, but don't kill him. He's my friend."

Silence just greeted her as she looked at him with an unwavering gaze, "Promise me, Gaara. Konoha won't take it lightly if you killed off the last Uchiha, and I don't want you to get hurt." The boy's eyes widened as she said it so sincerely, her eyes glowing as she did.

"Because if you do, I will kill you." Gaara was about to silence her then and there but she wasn't finished.

"I won't allow you to be a killer, even if I have to turn into one myself."

And with that, Mononoke pressed her forehead against Gaara's for time-stopping moment before turning and walking away back into the shadows.

* * *

She didn't return to the others. How could she? She just gave them the fright of their lives. Especially Shikamaru. What would he think of her now? Did she betray him in some way? Why would she think of that?

All her thoughts roll to the dust the moment Gaara turned and walked into the sunshine. Mononoke crept back closer to the exit to watch the match, safely away from prying eyes as she sorted herself out.

Mononoke bit her lips as she folded her arms, staring blankly at the brief exchange between her teammate and her Suna friend. She hoped dearly that neither Shikamaru or Naruto would think differently of her now. She was just trying to protect everyone. Her feet scuffle against the ground as she sighed.

Finally, she decided to put her emotions away and watch the long awaited fight instead. What she was feeling at the moment can wait for later.

The match was intense, and Mononoke could see how Gaara was trying his best to dampen his bloodthirst. For that, she was proud and grateful of the boy. It must've been difficult to restrict himself after all this time of doing whatever he pleases.

But the moment Gaara encased himself inside the sphere of sand, Mononoke felt her body stiffened. Her gut instincts made her spine shiver, telling her that something was off.

And as always, it was right. The moment Sasuke landed the Chidori, it began.

Before she knew it, the bleachers erupted with chaos. The shrill clinking of metal against metal made Mononoke snap her attention to the stands.

Kakashi.

Without a second's hesitation, Mononoke ignored every commotion stirring up in the ring and rushed out of the exit. She swerved a hard right and ran up the walls of the stadium, heading straight for the sidelines.

Swinging herself up the bars, she landed neatly on a unknown ninja. A quick look at him as he drew out a weapon, aiming to attack her, made her fling a counter-attack, thanks to sheer instinct. Ice shot through his chest and he fell to the ground, motionless.

Mononoke didn't bother to spare him a glance as she gathered her bearings.

The audience had all fell into a deep sleep. Must be some sort of genjutsu. Which means the intruders aren't after the villagers.

That's when she spot the dancing gunmetal gray hair in between the seats. And the amount of enemy ninjas rushing towards him.

Anger and fear boiled through her veins, causing large doses of adrenaline to pump through her body. Mononoke clenched her fists as she lowered her body, poised to attack.

Kakashi warded off his attackers easily with Gai watching his back beside him. "Just like old times, huh, Kakashi?" His fellow Jonin taunted as he lunged at one of the ninjas. Kakashi just chuckled as he threw a kunai at his target, hitting the man square in the chest and the man crumpled to the floor.

A flurry of ice crystals stopped him from making a comeback.

The shards impaled many of the enemy ninjas, most of them motionless within seconds of getting hit. Kakashi felt his breath hitched nervously at the sight of one of the ninjas had a kunai in his hand, arm raised to attack him. But he was frozen with fear. Literally. Kakashi could see clearly the frost creeping out of his mouth, eyes and ears.

His eye widened, worry creasing his face and causing a shiver to run down his spine. What a fearsome power. Where was it coming from?

Kakashi didn't know what to expect when he found the source.

There she was.

His breath-taking, icy whirlwind was running towards him as she snarled at a ninja that lunged for her. Without breaking her stride, she twisted his arm and a horrible cracking sound echoed through the stands as the man shrieked in pain. She toss him over down into the stadium before leaping and landing a few ways from Kakashi.

Immediately, the wild glittering in her sea-foam eyes ten seconds ago dissipated and was replaced with a soft, loving gaze as Mononoke looked up at her ex-guardian. She grinned, her canines jutting out of her lips, looking as harmless as a five day old puppy, even though she had left a bunch of dead bodies in her wake.

Kakashi finally settled with relief and worry as his final emotions. Worry that Mononoke would kill so mercilessly and relief that she only does it for people she care about.

Or him.

Especially him.

As he would do for her.

"You okay?" She asked, her eyes searching him. He nodded as he ruffled her hair, "Better now that you're here." Another dazzling smile was all he needed to right himself again. Mononoke would never harm anyone, unless she'd been forced to.

"Mononoke! Kakashi-sensei! You're all right!" A frantic voice called for them and the duo turned to see a panicking Sakura stumbling towards them.

The cogs began turning inside Kakashi's mind as he looked over at the stadium. He had seen Sasuke chasing after the Sand trio. He turned back to see Mononoke watching him knowingly. Both of them exchange glances before the younger girl turned to her pink-haired teammate, "Sakura, wake Naruto up. We're going after Sasuke."

Sakura looked from Mononoke to Kakashi, the latter giving her a small nod, before adding thougtfully, "I believe Shikamaru is at the back. Bring him along too."

The fact that Mononoke winced at the sound of the Nara heir's name did not go unnoticed by the Copy Ninja. But this was not the time to chat over tea.

As Sakura obeyed their orders, Kakashi turned towards Mononoke, looking at her for a moment before making a small cut on his thumb, drawing blood.

"Summoning Jutsu!" He unlocked the jutsu as he pressed his hand on a hard surface, which was someone's back at that particular moment.

A puff of smoke revealed a grumpy looking pug. Mononoke's eyes brightened up at the sight of the canine, "Pakkun!"

The dog noticed her and gave her a happy grin of greeting, his tail wagging slightly, "Ah, Momo. Long time no see."

"Save your reunion for later. Pakkun, I need you to track Sasuke." Kakashi commanded gently and Pakkun raised a paw over his head, giving a little salute to his master, "Aye-aye, Kakashi." The Jonin looked over at his ex-charge, his voice a little heavy, "Go with them. And stay out of trouble."

Mononoke just gave him a encouraging grin before showing a peace sign, "I always get into trouble."

 _That's what I'm worried about,_ Kakashi thought worriedly as Mononoke and Pakkun strode over to the others. There were more enemy ninjas pouring in. Kakashi couldn't see them off as he joined Gai in keeping the enemies busy.

But Mononoke, on the other hand, is getting a handful as well.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and frowned at the still unconscious Shikamaru. "It's no use! He won't wake up!"

An unamused snort came from Mononoke as she rolled her eyes at this. Can't say that she's surprised. Pakkun seemed aware of her indifference and began sniffing the Nara's ankle. Without warning, the dog opened his mouth wide and clamped down.

It took only a heartbeat before Shikamaru sat up, shaking his right foot wildly, "What is that?! Get it off me!"

Mononoke could only snicker and shake her head as she watched the hopeless boy. Sakura nagged at him for his acting and he went on to complain that he didn't give a flying rat's ass about Sasuke to which Pakkun bite his hand and Mononoke bursts out laughing again at the hilarious exchange.

Once they got Shikamaru to join the group(grudgingly), they set off. Mononoke deftly avoided any direct conversation with either boys. She just didn't want to freak them out any more than she should have. She caught them sneaking a few glances at her but she pretended she didn't see them. Instead, she began took up the back of the team, looking over her shoulder for any enemy ninjas every few jumps.

But suddenly she smell a warning scent that Pakkun released just before he announced, "Someone's tailing us."

The others grew alert, throwing looks behind to make sure. The silver haired kunoichi didn't detect them but she trusts Pakkun with her life.

"How many of them?" Mononoke asked, squashing down her doubts into non-existence. Pakkun's nose twitched, "Ten. No, eleven."

The five drew up some speed as they rushed through the trees, hoping to gain more distance between their enemies.

"What do you think we should do?" Sakura inquired, her voice a little shaky.

Pakkun shrugged as he leaped across a branch, "We could try moving faster but I doubt it would work for long."

After a brief moment of silence, Shikamaru spoke up, "We need someone to stay behind and distract the enemy."

Naruto hummed in surprise, "Like an ambush? There's no time for that! We need to get to Sasuke!"

"No. Not an ambush." Mononoke confirmed, already one step behind Shikamaru, knowing where he was headed, "Someone needs to stay behind and act as a decoy to slow the enemies down. The others would move on."

Sakura and Naruto took sharp intakes of breath at this.

"That means... The person who stays behind..." Sakura trailed off, leaving the thought hanging.

"Won't make it out alive." Funnily enough, Shikamaru and Mononoke said it at the exact same time. The others grew quiet as they digested this.

Mononoke suddenly pulled to a stop, landing neatly on a rather thick branch. The others noticed and followed.

"Unless that someone is me." Mononoke stated, looking at the others pointedly, as if daring them to challenge her. But of course a certain blond would not accept it. Naruto immediately started to protest, "No way! I'm staying behind!"

His teammate just shook her head defiantly, "No, you won't. You'll need to go and knock some sense into Sasuke," _and hopefully Gaara_ , she thought as she continued. "I'm probably the most suitable for the job. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Naruto wanted to argue further but a voice piped up. "Naruto." Shikamaru stopped him, meeting Mononoke's eyes for the first time since Gaara's bloodlust moment. "Mononoke's right. Only she can do this."

"But, Shikamaru. We need her on the front lines too." Sakura offered, her eyes darting from one friend to another. What's with this tension?

Mononoke never took her eyes off Shikamaru as she replied her teammate, "Don't worry. I won't take long. You guys go on now, before we all get stuck in this mess."

Without another glance, she turned around and faced the direction of the enemy, "If I can't handle eleven low-grade ninjas, how am I going to be as good as Kakashi?" Mononoke tilted her head slightly, "I'm sure you would understand, Naruto. Now, move before they get here."

There was a short pause before Naruto finally said, his voice falsely cheerful, "You better keep up, y'hear me? We still need you, so don't slack around!"

Mononoke just chuckled and waved back, "Same goes to you, blockhead. Don't get soft."

Another moment and the whoosh of her friends leave told her she was alone.

The Yorukami stretched her neck and arms, feeling her bones crack in satisfaction, "Now, no one can stop me."

* * *

When the Sound ninjas reached a clearing, they stopped. "Hold up." The leader warned before taking a step on the ground.

"Come out, whoever you are! I know you're here!" He ordered.

Silence greeted him. The man clenched his fist before looking this way and that, "If you don't come out, we'll kill you."

A smirk formed in the shadows. A handsign was made and a voice mouthed softly, "Shadow Possession Jutsu."

The Sound ninjas never saw it coming.

Ice shot up from ten pairs of legs, imprisoning the ninjas. Cries of surprise and dismay filled the air as they tried to get out, but to no avail. The head of the group looked up in bafflement, "It's an ambush!"

"Funny how you think you can kill me if you can't even see me." A girl stepped out of the shadows, smirking devilishly at the easily fooled donkeys. Behind her, she dragged a body that wore similiar clothing as they did.

"You would think he would have hid better. No matter." She threw the pathertic corpse down and stepped forward.

Raising her left hand, her sleeve hung over her wrist as her fingers splayed elegantly, "Let this be a lesson to those that wish to harm my home."

A feral grin grew on the girl's face, twisting it hauntingly. The Sound ninjas could only watch in horror as they took in their last breath, the haunting image that was burned into their mind as the last thing they saw was an avenging demonic creature with glittering gold eyes.

* * *

Shikamaru could only watch numbly as he stood at a safe distance. Sakura was lodged against a tree by a sand prison and was knocked out unconscious. Sasuke was pretty much useless at this point, his chakra obviously at its lowest point. _Just like me,_ Shikamaru thought bitterly. He's not very helpful at this point either.

And Naruto was trying his best to land a punch on the twisted creature. Which means Naruto was their only hope right now. But judging by the circumstances, an outraging scene was unfolding before him, with too many pieces of the puzzle all wonky and confusing. The Nara has no idea what was going on and he could almost feel his head splitting into two with all the questions.

The said creature is obviously Gaara, except that half of his face and majority of his body took on a shape of a monster. Shikamaru spotted Gaara's blonde teammate, his former opponent in the exam, hiding between the brambles.

Sasuke groaned beside Shikamaru as he held himself up against a tree. Shikamaru looked at him from the corner of his eye, wondering what he should do. But he didn't have to, because Pakkun was one step faster.

"Take a break, boy." Pakkun advised, looking over at the Uchiha, "We can't do anything about this anymore." Sasuke growled but ignored them, trying to stand while holding his arm, "N-No. I need to..."

Suddenly, Pakkun turned, eyes and ears alert. "I don't think you need to do anything now, kid. Help's on her way."

Before either boy could question him, a sharp burst of energy crashed from the branches behind them. That's when they saw a hurtling comet that was shooting straight for Gaara.

At least whatever that looked like a comet.

The silver light pierced through the trees as the surge of power collided with Gaara. The trees began swaying terribly by the force. Leaves flew everywhere, dancing wildly in the cold blast of wind. Shikamaru crouched down as he raised his hands to his face in attempt to shield it from the blinding light and cold.

Just as he watched through the cracks of his fingers, he saw the light swirled into a vortex before letting loose a surge of power before disappearing.

Mononoke landed softly three branches away from Gaara.

Although he couldn't see her face, he knew in that moment there was something different about her. Pakkun whined a little, "I fear the worst."

Shikamaru turned to the dog and furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Pakkun looked up at him and suddenly, the dog seemed to have more wrinkles on his face now than ever before as he explained, "There's a bloodthirsty scent in the air. And it does not belong to the Sand."

* * *

She didn't understand why it happened or how. All she knew was that she needed to release, to unleash the power inside her.

Mononoke curled her fingers and she felt her mouth slid into a ugly snarl, "I told you, Gaara. You know I did. But you didn't keep your promise. Instead you brought havoc into Konoha, into my home. I won't forgive you or anyone who have had a hand in this."

Gaara growled, heaving as he did, long dribbles of saliva dripping from his unsightly jowls, "I don't care. I need to prove my existence. And I will kill."

A rolling vortex of ice was hurled at the half-morphed boy, throwing him off balance and off his tree branch.

The creature hissed angrily as he tried to get his bearings by twisting around in the air. A monstrous arm gripped onto a nearby treebark to steady himself.

An unearthly shriek called out and Gaara looked up in surprise, unable to react fast enough. Mononoke lunged at him, hands extended and fingers curled like claws. She managed to scratched harshly at his face, leaving a bloodied trail. Ice formed against the raw skin, burning it. His shrieks were harsh enough to cause a few birds taking flight in fright.

Without stopping, Mononoke began attacking without mercy. Gaara couldn't keep up with her speed as he tried to counter-attack and defend at the same time.

Standing at a safe distance, Shikamaru could feel his heart in his throat as he watched all this transpired. He couldn't comprehend how the clumsy ball of energy he knew could turn into a full blown killing spree.

Naruto had managed to slip away unnoticed from the fight and had came to his side. "Oi, Shikamaru! We need to help Mononoke-chan!" The Nara turned to him so fast, he almost got himself whiplash, "Are you mad?! We can't even get close to three feet without getting hit by her shards."

The blond turned to verify his words. Indeed, surrounding the demonic duo was a whirlpool of ice. They won't be able to help. But Naruto turned back to him, eyes blazing, "But we can't just sit by and do nothing!"

A groan came from behind them and they turned to look. Sasuke stood on wobbly feet as he stumbled towards them, "Idiot. If you're going, I'm coming along too. You wouldn't last a second against them." Naruto wanted to protest, seeing how weak he is but Sasuke glared at him, as if daring him to stop him, "She's my comrade too, and I won't let her get hurt."

His blond teammate clenched his fists at this but quickly relaxed when the Uchiha's words finally sunk in.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Let her handle this," Pakkun interrupted, successfully getting their attention, "If worse comes to worse, Naruto will act as the second line of attack. Out of all of us, you have the most chakra right now." The canine turned to the Uchiha and sniffed with concern, "And you are in no state to fight."

A loud cracking sound stopped any further discussion and the four of them looked back. Collective gasps came from them as they took in the new sight.

Gaara was panting heavily, blood oozing from multiple wounds on his body. Mononoke also bore a large gash on her right side, but frost was starting to build over the injury. But she was standing tall.

They could hear her murmur under her breath, as if she was reciting some sort of chant. Steadily, crystals began to gather at her feet in a neat circle, before growing and whirling upwards, roaring as it became large enough to be a deadly tornado. The Konoha ninjas watch as their comrade sneered wildly at Gaara, her eyes growing wilder and more feral by the second.

Shikamaru immediately noticed her eyes were gold the entire time, ever since she had entered the fray, but it was slowly melting into the sea foam eyes he was familiar with now. He thought she was coming back to her senses. But boy, was he wrong.

The whirlwind around Mononoke suddenly tightened and condensed around her, warping this way and that. The onlookers watch in apprehensiveness as the opaque ice ball twisting into itself. And then, it made one last twist and disappeared, revealing the creature inside.

Whatever that was left held no visible traces of the Konoha sweetheart. Instead, an enchanting, strange creature stood haughtily on the tree branch, its many tails writhing around as if they had lives of their own. Although it had canine-like features, its muzzle was well-rounded, and its ears were thin and sharp, the tips of its ears light grey, the same shade of the tip of its tails. Its dainty paws dig through the bark, leaving soft traces of frost under its pawprints. And its eyes. Its eyes were the same colour of Mononoke's, a brilliant sea foam, but these were far brighter and vibrant than how a human's eyes should be. Those eyes seemed to be able to glow brightly even in the darkest of night.

It huffed once before throwing its head back, letting loose a terribly beautiful howl.

"What is that?" Shikamaru heard Naruto said in a hushed tone, his voice quivering slightly as he did. The Nara could hardly blame him, he felt like his legs were jelly. Anyone could tell that this creature was not meant to be on Earth. As beautiful as it is, it seemed like its either a heavenly creature or a sinful evil.

Before anyone could react, its tails twisted and encircle it before whirring quickly like a drill, hurtling towards Gaara. The boy couldn't move fast enough and was hit with full force. He flew a few feet away before falling to the ground.

The large drill stopped its venture and unfurled like sails, whipping backwards. The creature landed gently on a branch, shaking its body like a dog shaking off water before stretching. It yawned, its sharp rows of teeth glinting.

The Konoha ninja didn't know what to do except for holding their breaths and hoping for the best.

But it tilted its elegant head towards them before turning and leaping over. It was rather large, almost as large as Gintaro himself, maybe bigger, but the canine did not seem to mind as it fell beside Shikamaru and Pakkun with grace and ease.

It lowered its head to sniff the little dog, causing the poor critter to shiver slightly underneath its majesty. It made a sound like a laugh, a comforting sound that instantly relaxes the dog, "Can't you tell that its me, you silly old thing? Don't need to be afraid."

"M-Mononoke?" Shikamaru uttered and it looked up before flashing a few teeth at him. Then it lifted its head up to look at eye level to Naruto.

 _Jiraiya told me you can summon. Gaara is about to be fully formed soon and I won't be able to stop him once he does._ Its mouth didn't move but its words sounded out clearly in the tense air.

The blond, obviously having terrible timing, just started, "You know Ero-Sennin? How? And who are you?" The creature just rolled its eyes, and huffed, _Now is not the best time, blockhead. Just do as I say, I'll take the others back and keep them out of the fight. Keep Gaara busy until I return._

Just as Naruto was about to protest another time, the creature leaned over and bit onto his collar before dropping him on the next branch, then nudging his back with its round nose, _Off you go!_

Naruto just blinked numbly and looked at it but he nodded. He turned and did as it told him to.

The canine turned its attention to Shikamaru and Sasuke, who were still gawking a little at it.

 _Get on my back. It'll be faster that way. Hurry or you'll make matters worse._ It told them, its voice gentle.

Without another word of warning, the canine plucked Pakkun up in its great jaws before lowering its legs slightly. Shikamaru, realizing there was no more time to be wasted questioning the impossible, pushed Sasuke up its back since the boy was badly injured before getting on the great canine. Once they were settled, two tails wrapped around their waists securely.

When questioned, all the creature did was snickered.

 _To make sure no one falls off._

With a lively gait, the creature moved swiftly across the branches.

A quick turn, and the creature landed on the tree that Sakura was disposed on. Wrapping its large tails around the tree bark, the canine curled her body around the girl and pressed its snout on the sandy prison. Crystals immediately surround it, cracking the sand and falling off the unconscious kunoichi. Swiftly, the creature caught her with her head, lifting the girl to Sasuke. _Hold on to her, Uchiha. It's going to be a bumpy ride._

Then the creature turned tail before whisking them away, shooting through the forest like a comet.

Shikamaru almost thought he was going to puke all his entrails out due to its speed. It was like moving at the speed of lightning. He could catch glimpses of the forest but most of the time, he was hanging on to dear life. Now the Nara was secretly glad and grateful that Mononoke had wrapped her tails around them.

Mononoke.

Could this creature really be her?

He narrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to think and swallow back yesterday's dinner. If this thing really is the Mononoke he knew, how and why did she transform? Can she turn back? Is this the work of Gintaro?

His head snapped up.

Yes, that would make sense. Gintaro is a god, isn't he? And maybe he morphed Mononoke in his image so that she could fight with Gaara. Protecting herself seemed like a better reason to that theory.

While he was busy speculating, he didn't realized the dead bodies of the enemy ninja littered on the ground below him as they swiftly pass through the trees.

But of course, although he was exhausted and drained, someone else had spotted the remains and immediately knew who the culprit was. How could he not? The air here was so cold, ice had covered the bodies.

* * *

Shikamaru finally managed to accept that this creature and Mononoke is one and alike as she dropped them close to the village's entrance.

Lowering down her comrades gently, she lowered her head down to look at the Nara, _Get them medical attention immediately. I'll go back to help Naruto._

He couldn't help himself and placed a hand on her neck, before blinking in surprise at how soft her fur was. Shikamaru shifted his gaze to her, peering into her aquamarine eyes, "Will you be alright?"

A shiver pass through his fingers but the canine barked softly, _Are you kidding me? I'm like, part demon now. I think I'll be fine._

She lick his temple daintily and cautiously before turning away and leaping off, leaving him with two wounded Genins and a very unnerved dog.

This becoming way more troublesome than he can take.

* * *

When Mononoke returned to the scene, a large Shukaku and a great toad was brawling. Large amounts of chakra came in, wave after wave as their jutsus collided with one another.

In her new form, Mononoke could easily overcome the jets of power and gracefully picked her way up to Naruto. The girl/creature felt elated over her transformation. It was as if she was freed from the fragile human shell, like a butterfly freed from its cocoon.

She landed on the head of the toad, beside the blond and waved her eight tails in greeting.

The toad grunted grumpily, surprised by the new arrival, "Hey, hey, the hell is that?!"

"Don't worry, Boss. She's a friend!" Naruto hollered to him before grinning widely at her, giving her a thumbs up. "I summoned Gamabunta, just like you said! Pretty cool, huh?!" Mononoke couldn't help shaking her head and grinned back.

"Well, don't get cocky, kid. The One-Tailed is still here." The toad grumbled.

The duo turned and Mononoke could feel her body stiffened. Gaara was left hanging over Shukaku's forehead like a human wart. It was unnerving.

"Hey, kid! Do you know how to do any fire jutsus?" Gamabunta asked Naruto gruffly. "Huh? What for?" Naruto inquired, obviously confused at the sudden question. Mononokr heard the toad grumbled, "Then, what good are you anyway?"

Naruto, being his usual hot-tempered self, began waving his fist and stomped, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Mononoke, obviously the smarter one at the moment, inquired gently, _Why do you ask, Great Toad?_

The large amphibian snorted, before explaining, "At least you have some manners. Usually I would use oil and Jiraiya would use fire. It's our usual jutsu. The combination is lethal."

The creature immediately pounced close to his eye, looking at him, her own eyes glittering, _I can use ice fire. Would it be enough?_

Gamabunta blinked at the sight of the fox like being. It looks more like a wolf, but then again, not in the same sense. There wasn't a proper species to name the being so Gamabunta just left it at that. Instead, he tried to make sense of her words.

"Ice fire? What the hell is that?" A large eye blinked.

Mononoke shrugged, causing her muscles to ripple under her fluffy fur, _It's fire but cold enough to scald. We could give it a shot._

The toad didn't have the time to answer before three large balls of air was suddenly blasted at them. Gaara had caught them by surprise but Mononoke moved fast enough.

Three of her tails expanded like fans before batting the orbs away, sending them in different directions. The gargantuan bullets exploded and caused the ground to rumble. Mononoke open her jaws before releasing a beam of ice at the large being as a counter-attack.

Ice spears shot from the ground, stabbing into its flesh and the beast tilted back, howling in pain.

 _Do it now, Great Toad!_ Mononoke ordered as her tails revert back to its original form before flaring out behind her like an enraged peacock. Her command was so strong and firm that Gamabunta unleashed the oil burst without another thought.

Immediately, her tails were set on fire. Blue flames licked the tip of her tails and she lengthened them to touch the oil. The flames lit up the oil in an instant and landed on the One Tailed. Gamabunta could feel the biting cold against his skin, chilly enough for him to feel the icy One Tail, on the other hand, was sizzling with the cold.

Its shrill cry could be heard all the way from Konoha. The ninjas immediately froze, wondering what the hell was going on before the fight quickly continued again without much thought.

With a last burst, Gamabunta took a leap backwards before assessing the damage.

The One Tailed was still howling, trapped by the ice spears from before. Naruto spotted some parts of its flesh was corroded.

"Kid, you've got fancy powers but I doubt its enough to take him down." Gamabunta said after a heartbeat. "I think you pissed him off."

Mononoke gave her tails a hard swish, before lowering her upper body down defensively, _I think so too._

* * *

 **yeah yeah I know. Demon shifter and all that can be a little OP. But it's all part and parcel if you got a frickin god inside you. Also everything has its pros and cons. The cons of being a badass canine will be known soon enough, dont worry about it.**

 **And just so you guys know. From here on out, the plotline might get a little messy because I really dont remember everything happening in between and I might fast forward.**

 **Just saying.**

 **(YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY MOTIVATION PLS REMEMBER THAT AND ALSO THAT I'M TRYING MY VERY BEST TO END THIS JOURNEY WITH YOU.)**


	37. Chapter 36:Getting Back

Chapter Thirty Six: Getting Back 

"So whaddya think we gotta do, Big Boss?" Naruto piped up, anxiety obvious in his voice. Mononoke's lips curled in distaste as she watched Shukaku tore off chunks of ice from his body. The ice wasn't strong enough to hold the creature down, which was a frustrating surprise to her. This had never happened, but then again, she hadn't fought a Tailed Beast before.

 _If you have an idea, Great Toad, I suggest you tell us now! It's not going to hold for long!_ She snarled, her tails writhing in response.

Gaara was watching her solemnly as the monster beneath him was wreaking havoc. Mononoke felt her spine turn cold at the blank, empty look in his eyes.

The toad grumbled loudly, obviously miffed by this issue, "The boy is controlling the demon, right? Use your pretty head, dog." Mononoke sent another blast of ice at Shukaku before he broke free, trapping him for a moment longer.

She thought for a moment before responding to Gamabunta, _Unless of course, you have teeth and claws, you can hold him down._

"Don't you have them yourself, mutt?" The toad asked in aggravation.

 _I appreciate that you think highly of me, Great Toad, but I think you forgot that I'm about the size of his palm._ Mononoke retorted before her tails flew out in a fan behind her, _Watch out!_

Gamabunta leaped into the sky, barely missing the wind missiles aiming at him. Mononoke immediately curled her body around Naruto, pinning them down on the toad's head. Naruto had shrieked as he was caught by surprise.

The blond gripped tightly onto her soft fur, wrapping his arms along her large neck as Gamabunta made leap after leap, trying not to get shot down. He could feel her muscles rippling around him as she steadied herself and he barely noticed the tails that were wrapped around his waist.

 _Naruto!_

He could hear Mononoke called to him, her head still snugly tucked into his back, _Listen! I'm going to let go of you so make sure you stick your chakra onto the toad so you wont fall off like the idiot that you are. I'll distract the Beast. Once he's not paying attention, get the Great Toad to hold him down and knock Gaara out. It might not do much but it could stop this madness._

The Genin could only gulp, taking in the order as well as he could, before he gave an affirmative "Got it!" He couldn't help clenching his fists into her fur for a final gesture of comfort.

 _Don't get chicken on me now, dumb ass!_

Even though her tone of voice was mocking, Naruto couldn't help but feel encouraged.

Then the fur slipped through his fingers and he felt a rush of icy cold wind lapping at his face. Naruto grunted as he fell forwards, and looked up.

A comet of white light began hurtling towards Shukaku. The creature was starting to regain consciousness. It shook its head this way and that to get rid of the ice shards. The ball of light danced towards it, jumping and bobbing as it rode the air currents.

A neat twist and Naruto could see Mononoke pouncinf from one tree to another, closing the distance between the demon and her.

He looked up and sucked through his teeth in surprise.

Gaara was glowering down at him, his hands interlocked in strange way before his mouth moved. Then the redhead grew limp and sunk his head, his arms flapping uselessly downwards.

From his vantage point, Naruto immediately noticed the change in the One Tail. The creature shook itself violently once more, as if it had just woken up, before it looked around, its black and gold eyes looking this way and that, taking in its new surroundings. The following moments were quiet and tense when Naruto caught the small ball of light closing in to the Beast in his peripheral vision. But a large gust of wind halted Mononoke's movement. Shukaku swung its tail in a wide swoop, crying out.

Then, it leaned back, its arms pumping up in the air victoriously, "Whoopee! I'm ouutt! I'm free! Let's get this partayy stttaarrrrtteedd!"

Naruto made a face as the Tailed Beast celebrated, "He seems kind of funky."

Gamabunta snorted in reply, obviously miffed with the Tailed Beast's progress, "More deadly too."

With a whip of its head, Shukaku immediately took noticed of the great toad before it and it shrieked with bloodcurdling laughter, "Woohoo! Looks like I've got someone to kill, huh? Come on then! Let's dance!"

Before Shukaku could send an attack, a small white creature entered the fray.

Shukaku threw a blast of air at her, causing her to dodge and leap into the air. Making a tight roll backwards, she floated up and stabilized herself in mid air, her tails looping loosely behind her.  
Mononoke cocked her head curiously for a heartbeat before gaping her jaws, sending a chilling vortex of ice towards the demon.

The wind twisted and curled, rolling across the sky like an whirling tornado. The ice hit it full blast, sending icy spikes into its thick hide. The One Tailed roared, before it made an attempt to swipe at her in vain.

Mononoke pranced away in the air before making her way towards its head. She leaped and darted gracefully as Shukaku tried to smack her out of the sky, as if she was an irritating bug buzzing around it mercilessly.

Naruto immediately yelled at Gamabunta, suddenly remembering his initial mission, "Mononoke-chan told us to attack when she's keeping him busy! What do we do?"

Gamabunta grumbled for a moment before he started, and asked suddenly, "Hey, kid. Do you know how to transform?"

* * *

Mononoke was still jabbing at Shukaku, desperately trying to take its attention away from Naruto and his toad summon so they can figure out their next move. Just as she thought, Shukaku wouldn't allow her to come close to its head, where Gaara was hanging like a zombie.

She snarled and her tails straightened out in the air, the fur gleamed once before the tails shifted into a sword-like state. Mononome threw balls of ice at the beast from her jaws as her tails began to dance into a deadly flurry, cutting up Shukaku's arm bloody.

It worked well enough to get it royally pissed.

"Get back here, you little worm! I'm going to crush you into a slimy pulp!" Shukaku bellowed, swiping at her in vain.

 _I'd like to see you try, you lumbering clown!_ She taunted back, before shooting another ball of fox fire at the beast.

But at its last attempt to snatch her out of the sky, a large air current took Mononoke by surprise, causing her to stumble and lose her balance.

Seizing the chance, Shukaku made a grab for her.

The canine yelped as large claws closed around her tightly, and Shukaku burst out in maniacal laughter, "Any last words, scum?!"

Mononoke cried out in pain as it tightened its hold on her, the sound sharp and pitiful.

"Hey, ugly! Let go of her!" A voice called out and both Shukaku and Mononoke turned to the source, the latter let out a soft gasp at the sight.

Naruto had a grin on his face as he stood proudly on the head of Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, who was snarling at Shukaku, his tails whipping about wildly. Jabbing a finger at the One Tailed, Naruro hollered, "Hey, didn't you hear me? I said drop her!"

Shukaku took in the sight for a moment before smirking, dangling Mononoke between his claws, "You want the mutt? Come get it." Without warning, he slammed her into the ground hard enough to form a chasm.

"Mononoke-chan!" Naruto cried in horror, and with a roar, Gamabunta, in his Nine Tailed form, launched himself at Shukaku. With sharp teeth and claws, he held the One Tailed down and growled, "Now's your chance, Naruto!"

He didn't need to hear it a second time. The blond raced across the mounds of fur and leaped towards Gaara.

"Time for payback!" He yelled as he landed head first at the Sand Ninja, colliding with the redhead's skull.

* * *

Naruto groaned in pain as he watched Gaara who was flanked by his teammates. The blonde tugged him up gently, but Gaara's eyes remained unwavering on the Leaf Genin.

"We will meet again." He said finally, once he was safely tucked in between Kankuro and Temari. Naruto gave him a tired half-smile before his eyes closed and he relaxed.

Without another backward glance, Gaara's siblings whisked him away.

As they began their journey, Gaara spotted a deep chasm. And in the middle of it was a white creature. He gasped in pain, as he rasped, "Wait, take me there."

Temari and Kankuro leaped to a stop and exchanged worried looks. Temari looked down at her youngest sibling, "Where?" Gaara nudged his head towards the limp body below.

The other two followed his gaze and sucked their breaths.

"What the hell is that?" Kankuro breathed in disbelief and awe.

Even though she was covered in dirt and dust, the ethereal creature on the ground still looks humbly majestic. Gaara grunted before taking a wobbly step towards her impatiently. He needed to go to her. The other two got the message and quickly crossed the forest to land beside her.

Gaara stumbled as he released himself from his siblings to kneel beside the large canine. Mononoke's body was riddled with cuts and wounds, marring the beauty of her fur. Gaara felt a flare of anger at whoever who caused of this, then bottomless guilt when he realized he was the one.

Her breathing was weak but steady. He raised a hand to touch her, to comfort her if he could but stilled for a moment. Temari noticed that his hand was shaking uncontrollably.

Gaara felt his eyes prickling with heat. He wasn't worthy of touching her. He knew it as much now. He remembered all the trust and care she had given him. All those smiles. All those laughs he didn't deserve. And instead of the vicious cycle where his loved ones betrayed him in the past, this time, it was he who betrayed Mononoke this time.

The Sand ninja took in a shuddering breath at the realization and dropped his hand on his lap before closing his eyes shut tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Is this what they called guilt? This pain in his chest?

And without another exchange between any of them, Temari and Kankuro carried Gaara and they disappeared from the Land of Fire.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, all Mononoke could feel was pain.

Pain. Everywhere.

She groaned as she lifted her head and looked down. Well, the good news was she was alive. The not so good news was she was still in her demon form. Shaking the debris off her fur, she tried to get up on wobbly legs. She failed twice before she managed the push herself from the ground.

Curling her tails in an easy loop behind her, she sniffed the air, trying to track Naruto.

Suddenly, her head swerved giddily, cursing at herself as she did so because a monster headache entered her brain. It took her a moment to right herself before she focused on the empty space beside her. The strong scent of the Sand ninjas were right beside her. She lowered her head closer to the ground to take in the smell. An hour ago. They were here an hour ago.

Mononoke snarled for a moment but stopped. No, she knew something wasn't right. There was no point getting mad at him now. Gaara wouldn't have done this for the fun of it. There must be a reason why he would betray her.

For now, she would just need to deal with the damage to her village.

She shook her head before looking around. This is not the time to be pondering over this. She needed to look for Naruto. Walking in around the chasm in a loose circle, Mononoke tried to catch a whiff of a scent.

A single tell-tale trail of her comrade's scent came to her. A surge of relief flowed through her and she leaped out of the chasm and into the forest.

* * *

When she finally got to him, there were a few Jonins crowding around the blond. She slowed her pace and started sniffing around, skulking in the shadows.

Mononoke watched from afar when she finally recognized them as Leaf Nins. She spotted Kakashi in the midst of the bustle, with Pakkun loyally sitting by his feet. Asuma was beside him, talking softly to another Jonin in charge. A few medics were beside Naruto, taking note of his condition. She flicked her ears this way and that as she picked up snippets of their conversation.

It seems Naruto was unconscious. Mononoke flattened her ears against her skull with worry. Would he be alright? She began to stalk closer for a better view.

The Jonin thag Asuma was talking to nodded in affirmation, and gave him a few quick words. He walked towards the medics and spoke to them. Mononoke heard them talk something of the hospital before the Jonin carried Naruto on his back with the medics flanking him. They left the scene quickly.

Mononoke then noticed the others were becoming agitated and uncomfortable, some of them stealing glances at each other. The handful of Jonins that remained in the scene exchanged a few words before leaving as well, with excuses of "scouting the area".

Kakashi and Asuma were left behind in the clearing. After a moment, Asuma turned to Kakashi and patted his shoulder, "You alright?"

The Copy Ninja sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping immediately, as if he was holding on to his composure when the others were here. His calm demeanour shrivelled away as he rubbed a hand across his face, "No sign of her."

His hand fell and he looked towards his colleague, his dark eyes knotted tightly, "I shouldn't have sent her along with them. She should have stayed by my side, where I could have kept my eyes on her. Who knows what could've happened to her?"

Asuma gave him an encouraging albeit a little tired smile, "Mononoke's a tough kid, you know that and I know that. She won't let anything happen to herself. I'm sure she'll be fine."

In the shadows, Mononoke lowered her head and whimpered softly.

She didn't know how to approach them. Not on this form. But it wrenched her heart to see Kakashi looking so forlorn, worrying about her.

He sighed as he shook his head, "Yeah, I know. But I will never forgive myself if something happens to her." Asuma heaved a deep breath but said nothing as he stood by his fellow Jonin. Kakashi stared at the ground, deep in thought before he visibly collected himself.

"She'll be fine. She's Mononoke." He said aloud, reassuring himself and Asuma made a hum of agreement, "I'd bet she's going to saunter back to the village any moment and she's going to be all right."

Strangely enough, Mononoke felt something was missing. And then it struck her.

Pakkun was silent the entire time, which was a little strange since he knew what had become of her. She stiffened a little.

Her eyes drifted towards the small canine and found him staring at her general direction curiously. He knew she was in hiding. Mononoke gave a soft warning huff before slinking back into the shadows swiftly.

She didn't want Kakashi to worry about her, but she's in her demon forme right now. She couldn't just waltz up to him like this. She wasn't sure how well he would be able to take the transformation and she sure as hell don't want to find out.

So she turned tail and ran to someone who could help her.

She needed Shikamaru.

* * *

Two days.

Shikamaru jiggled his legs before getting up again. Then he sat down. Two whole days and no word of Mononoke. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up again and paced across the corridor. He bit his lip as he looked to the sky. The clouds were looming today. Grey, dark and gloomy.

Her favourite kind of weather.

That train of thought made him start walking again.

The moment the chaos died down, Kakashi had immediately came to him, asking for Mononoke's whereabouts. He told him what he could, even about how Mononoke transformed because he was sure the Copy Nin knows about Gintaro, and the Jonin just took it in silently, thanked the boy and left.

The Nara didn't know what to do. He knew she needed him, more than ever. But he could only sit and wait. The very idea frustrated him.

"You're going to wear down the wood if you keep sulking like that." A voice nagged him gently and Shikamaru whirled around to meet his father.

"Have you found her?" He asked urgently, his eyes scanning his father's face for clues. Shikaku gave him a wane smile.

"Yeah. But it's... Complicated."

Shikamaru released a deep breath of relief but Shikaku interrupted him, "I don't think you could see her now. She's in distress." The Nara leader wasn't surprised in the least when his son glowered at him.

"It's because she's in distress that it's important that I go to her," Shikamaru argued.

The man wasn't inclined to do so at first but with his son's incessant prodding, he gave in.

"All right. Man, kids nowadays are a handful." Shikaku sighed, finally admitting defeat. It's not like he could keep the two kids apart for long anyway.

* * *

When they reached the edge of the Nara's territory, Shikamaru looked over to his father but Shikaku's face was kept neutral.

They kept on walking towards the heart of the forest. A few of the deers came to greet them, some following after them curiously. Shikamaru noticed a handful of them were slightly agitated. This worried him to no end.

Finally, Shikaku stopped a few ways from the center of the Nara forest before looking down at his son, "I won't go any further. Be careful when you approach her. Even though she's a human, this form must have gave her some complications. When she came to me, she was like a wild animal. But Rikumaru is with her now. She trusts him." Shikaku gave his son a sidelong glance at this.

Shikamaru looked at his father for a moment before turning away. He entered the clearing, unsure what to expect.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth the moment he saw her.

Mononoke was as majestic as ever, her fur glistening in the soft sunlight that was pouring through the trees. She lay her head on her paws beside Rikumaru, who was calmly nibbling her ears. She looked so relaxed and serene that Shikamaru wondered for a moment if Shikaku had got it wrong after all.

But the moment Shikamaru stepped through the clearing, she straightened immediately, her entire posture was stiff and wary. Yet she looked so proud and regal, the Nara almost bowed to request an entrance. Shikamaru noticed that when she lifted her head to her full height, only the tips of Rikumaru's antlers reach the top of her head.

He swallowed thickly as he walked towards her with uneasy caution. He could see why his father told him to approach carefully. Mononoke's eyes were anything but human. They looked far too intelligent and wild and otherworldly.

She was kept her eyes on him steadily as he approached closer. But as if he crossed some sort of boundary, her fur bristled and she lifted her head higher, revealing the canines that were hidden beneath her rounded muzzle like a shark. Shikamaru frozed and took a step back and Mononoke's fur flattened.

"I... How are you feeling? Everyone back home is worried about you." Shikamaru started, trying to keep his tone of voice calm and assertive, unsure what effect it would have on the creature.

Mononoke did not reply. He tried again, "Why didn't you come back to the village? We could have helped."

She regarded him silently before turning her gaze away. _I can't exactly go back in this form._ She said bitterly, _I became the monster they all think I am. The village won't accept me, they'll chase me out._ Shikamaru felt his heart clench from her next words.

 _Kakashi, you, everyone. How could you accept me now?_ Mononoke voice curled with self-pity.

Shikamaru couldn't help but take a step forward, wanting to comfort her. She looked so broken.

"We will accept you. I do. And I know that Kakashi would too. We can figure out how to get you back." He continued, hoping that his words could get to her.

 _It's going to take time._ She answered softly.

"It's okay. We'll still-"

Mononoke looked at him in the eye, _No, I meant reverting back into a human. It's going to take time. This is my first transformation. Gintaro gave me the power to morph into his image._ She pondered for a moment.

 _Well_ , _more or less. But it's going to take some time before I return into my human self. I would need to shrink first, which would be a few weeks, give or take, then the painful process of returning into human flesh_

She closed her eyes tightly, as if there was a bright light shining in her eyes, even though it was shady in the clearing.

 _That would be the hardest part._

Shikamaru took it in for a moment before speaking up, his voice sure, "I'm sure we can work something out. Who's going to take care of you if you are going to shift back?"

She just stared at him. He felt apprehension rising inside him as her gaze lingered but he forced himself to stay calm.

Finally, she relaxed, lowering her head to the ground and gave a soft huff, looking anywhere but at him. Tension slid off her back like water off a duck.

He took it as a good sign and took a tentative step towards her. Rikumaru, who was watching their exchange curiously, gave a snort of approval before he nudged Mononoke with his snout. Her ears flicked a few times in reply, as if driving off a fly.

Taking a risk, Shikamaru settled an arm's length from Mononoke but she didn't show any signs of protest.

 _I do suppose you're right. But my size right now isn't exactly what you called 'stealthy'._ Mononoke said, her eyes focusing ahead.

Shikamaru nodded, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his pants, "I guess. We could wait till you're smaller before taking you back." He looked towards Rikumaru fondly, "I'm sure the herd can keep an eye on you for a few more days."

Rikumaru returned a snort of agreement, before nuzzling Mononoke's ear one more time, Then, he stood up. The stag gave them a swift glance before darting off into the forest.

Mononoke grunted at this. He left them alone. For a reason that was beyond her.

Since she was in her demon forme, she could understand most animal's form of communication. Or language. Whichever you'd like to think, that is. Rikumaru did gave her a stern talking to, firmly telling her that she should go seek help from the Nara when she came to him, since after all she had been with them since forever.

That was why she went to Shikaku. She found him tending to some of the older deer and was worried how he would be taking her transformation. Strangely enough, he recognized her the moment he saw her, even though she was pretty wild, snarling at him when he got too close. She was afraid he wouldn't accept her.

But he had made sure she was well looked after by Rikumaru before going off to fetch his son, with a purpose in mind. He said that Shikamaru was worried sick of her, as well as everyone back home. She wasn't sure why he would go to his son to help her.

And now Shikamaru was here. Even though she was cautious, she realized now that she needed him to be with her. She needed his familiar scent, his comforting presence. All those years, he was the one who was always beside her to soothe her from her fears. But she was too afraid, too proud to ask for help.

With a final huff, she turned over and promptly dumped her head beside the Nara's lap, her tails swaying leisurely.

 _Pet me, human._

Shikamaru jumped in suprise at the sudden change in her mood. He stiffened when she growled before burying her large head underneath his hand, fidgeting until his fingers were on top of her head. Another snort brought him out of his daze and he began scratching the back of her ears instinctively.

He felt her vibrating in contentment against his lap. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at this, "Do you mean to tell me that was all an act?"

 _I don't know what you're on about. Move a little to the right, please. Yes, right there._ The boy obliged and shifted, earning himself a tail wag.

He clamped his mouth shut. The boy did not want to push her. Shikamaru had a feeling that he had just accomplished the greatest achievement in his life so far.

* * *

Almost two weeks have passed and Mononoke was shrinking, day by day. By now, she was about the size of a full grown wolf. Her head had reached Shikamaru's waist and Shikaku felt that it was a good size for her to return to Konoha.

No one knew of her condition, except for a few. Naruto had went on a trip with Jiraiya to look for the would-be Fifth Hokage. Sasuke was unconscious. The entire village is still a wreck until now. It was a mess. They don't need a new plot twist in their lives. At least, in Mononoke's opinion.

 _But my tails are a dead giveaway!_ Mononoke protested. She hated looking up at the humans. It made her feel so small. Her eight tails swayed this way and that to prove her point. Shikamaru had knelt down beside her, soothingly twisting his fingers into her fur as Shikaku stood in front of them, his arms crossed.

"A few ninjas saw you and rumours has spread about the guardian of Konoha. They know you were there to protect them. The villagers won't be a problem." Shikaku reasoned and Mononoke growled her dissatisfaction.

 _I don't want to draw attention to myself!_ She countered. Sure, she was obviously stalling so that she didn't have to go back. She was already used to staying with the herd. Maybe she could shift back here. Shikamaru sighed before looking into her eyes, "Is this because of Kakashi?"

Well, it was part of the reason she didn't want to go back. Not the entirely the truth but just a part of it.

Mononoke shook her head side to side before letting out a soft bark, _No! The Inuzukas would definitely know my scent too!_

Shikamaru watched her carefully as he replied, "You were gone for two weeks. Could you really bear letting everyone worry for you for so long?" Mononoke looked away and Shikamaru heaved a deep breath.

"Just imagine, if any one of us were gone for two weeks, without a trace, would you be worried? Would you be able to sleep or eat?" Shikamaru grew quiet, "I saw Kakashi yesterday. He looked like he hasn't sleep in months. You need to tell him at least."

Mononoke curled her lips and flattened her ears to her skull, her tails drooping. Kakashi. She closed her eyes, imagining the man with his head hung over, worrying over his girl. The days passing by without a proper meal or enough sleep. The eyebags under his eyes. His voice husky as he croaked out words to people, which happens when he has insomnia.

She almost gasped aloud with physical pain. Her heart squeezed painfully at this. Mononoke couldn't bear hurting Kakashi any longer.

 _Okay, I'll go back. Give me an hour._

* * *

 **UURRRRGGHHH. Writer's block is such a pain in the bollocks. You have no idea how much I'm forcing myself to write this chapter. It's like I'm almost getting sick of it. *cries* DON'T WORRY THOUGH, IT'S JUST GOING TO TAKE FOREVER TO GET THIS DONE. *ugly sobbing***

 **But, I really want to thank you guys for your support so far. Thanks so much for staying by this fic, I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

 **And because I'm not having the greatest mood for a few months now, I just wanted to give you guys some encouragement, in case you're going through some tough times too.**

 **You're worth it. No matter what. You are worth more than you think. You have a value, and a place in this world. You made it this far, and you will go further. You have so much more room to improve. You can rest. You can say no. You are WORTH SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU KNOW. Remember that. Okay? Just hang in there.**


	38. Chapter 37: Harmony Restored

**HOLY SHIT. LOOK A NEW CHAPTER. And I am back. HEHEHE. UHHHHHHHhhh. I got no excuses heh. I am trash author I'm so sorry for leading y'all on for so long. Forgive me?**

Chapter Thirty Seven: Harmony Restored

As they drew closer to the village gates, Shikamaru could feel the canine beside him getting agitated by the second. Her steps were hasty and clumsy, a rare sight for the former human.

Just as they were at the gate, Shikamaru placed a hand between Mononoke's shoulder blades and felt the creature relax under his touch. Mononoke pressed her side into Shikamaru as Kotetsu waved at the Nara males.

Shikaku gave him a nod before picking up his speed a little. Shikamaru hurried along, tucking his fingers gently into the tense fur as they entered the village.

They passed without much inspection, even though Izumo noticed the peculiar canine walking beside the young Nara lad. He nudged his partner and gestured at the creature with his head, "What do you think that is?" Kotetsu blinked before looking over and shrugged, "Could be the kid's new pet, I guess. She doesn't look dangerous." Izumo raised an eyebrow in amusement, "How do you know it's a 'she'?"

Kotetsu rolled his eyes at his friend and grinned, "She doesn't have a dick, unlike you. You have two rear ends."

The Chunin got himself a well-earned smack.

* * *

Mononoke gave a loud huff of relief as she threw herself onto the familiar wooden flooring. Shikamaru smiled softly as he settled beside her, scratching her ear, "Not so bad, was it?" She snorted in disdain but tilted her head towards him anyways. To her defense, he was scratching a rather good spot.

Shikaku gave a hearty chuckle as he dropped into the couch, "That was troublesome, that's for sure." A soft patter of footsteps caused Shikaku to visibly freeze.

"What's troublesome?" Yoshino asked as she emerged into the living room. Immediately she stopped short as three pairs of surprised eyes turn to her. Her breath hitched when she saw the dog lying beside her son.

As if her gaze was fire, the dog tensed from its relaxed position with a small yelp. It cowered and pressed its fluffy tail around itself, curling into Shikamaru. Instantly, he draped an arm protectively around it.

It took only a second of silence for Yoshino's motherly gut instinct to understand.

"Mononoke? Is that you?" she asked, as she stepped around the couch her husband was on and knelt beside the canine.

It must be. She'd recognized those sea-foam eyes anywhere. And it's obvious enough when her son acted so quickly to protect the poor thing. The canine relaxed a little, eyes glowing curiously as it tilted its head at the woman, as if it was baffled.

Cautiously, Yoshino reached towards the creature. in a heartbeat, it nudged its head on her elbow and dived into her arms, licking her face excitedly.

Yoshino felt tears of joy well up as she hugged the canine, its tail wagging wildly, "Oh, thank goodness you're safe!"

She heard her husband and son exhaled in relief.

Immediately, Yoshino looked over at them sternly, Mononoke still in her arms, "Is there something you boys need to tell me?" The Nara males visibly gulped. They had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as they took a turn to the shadowed part of the alley. "Man, that was such a drag." he complained and Mononoke bumped her head against his knee teasingly, _Serves you two right._

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." The boy rolled his eyes and nudged her with his leg. She barked and panted a grin at him.

Shikamaru felt his eyes widened, mesmerized. Those eyes, they reminded him of the ocean before a storm. The calm surface was enough to fool anyone, but once you look deeper, you can almost see the wildness inside. Mononoke blinked and the moment shattered.

The Nara quickly turned away, his voice shaking a little, "Come on. The hospital is just around the corner."

Mononoke tilted her head in confusion. His scent had changed quickly. She breathed in deeper and wondered. He smelled lonely. And she didn't understand why.

A sharp scuffle of his shoes made her jolt and she bounded to him, quickly catching up.

The villagers were too busy working on repairs as the duo walked along the streets towards the hospital. Aside from a few children coming over to pat Mononoke's soft fur, no one thought her peculiar enough to stare for too long.

At the hospital, they attracted lesser attention. The nurses were bustling about, and unable to pay any heed to the boy and the dog, although a few patients threw them curious looks. Shikamaru ignored them and walked steadily across the floor. Mononoke trotted close beside him, flattening herself to him as close as possible. A passing nurse nodded at Shikamaru before scurrying off.

Finally, they reached the room they were looking for. Shikamaru stole a glance at Mononoke but her ears and tail were tall and confident, albeit a little unsteady. He faltered for a moment but quickly opened the door.

Mononoke visibly took a breath before carefully trudging in. She caught a familiar scent and tilted her head to look around the room.

A girl was sitting at the bedside, her emerald eyes blown wide in surprise at the sight of the dog. Sakura spluttered in surprise as she stood up. Her hand flew to her collarbone, out of nervous habit. "Shikamaru-kun? What.. Who-" She stammered, her eyes assessing the canine in disbelief and caution.

Sakura didn't understand why the moment she laid her eyes on the creature, she felt an ease settled inside her. It was beautiful but unearthly. It looked absolutely out of place in the small hospital ward. A strange calm washed over Sakura watched the creature look at her, unblinking.

Silently, Shikamaru closed the door behind him before standing beside the frozen creature. The Nara boy calmly placed his hand on it's shoulder blades, his eyes watching the white canine, "It's okay. Sasuke is still alive. The doctor said he's in some sort of sleep induced coma but everything is still healthy and functioning."

The creature craned her head up and to Sakura's shock, it spoke. Athough its jaw wasn't moving, there was no doubt that the words came from the canine.

 _Nothing else? No triggers or cause? No cure?_

Shikamaru shook his head before looking up to finally meet Sakura's eyes. He gave her a look before nodding. "It's okay." he repeated, but this time it was directed to the kunoichi.

Sakura watched as the creature turned its attention to Sasuke-kun before padding its way to him. It jumped and gently landed on the bed. Sakura barely choked out a protest when a steady voice spoke over her shoulder, "Don't worry. Mononoke would never hurt any of you." Shikamaru's voice was soft and kind.

The girl gasped at his words. She turned to him, hope shining in her eyes.

But Shikamaru wasn't looking at her. His dark eyes were watching the canine. Understanding, Sakura followed his gaze.

Mononoke was sniffing the Uchiha, taking in the muted scent. She slowly lowered herself down beside him, pressing into his side as gentle as possible. Placing a paw on his chest, Mononoke buried her muzzle under his chin, her eyes forlorn. She whined softly before closing her eyes.

Sakura didn't, couldn't understand what was going on. Is this really her comrade? If so, why is Mononoke not human? Why is she not adknowledging her? Is she not worth her attention?

She felt a hand on her elbow, pulling her. Emerald eyes looked up and Shikamaru tilted his head pointedly. Sakura followed the Nara out of the room.

He lay against the opposite wall and sighed as she stood by the the door. But he didnt say anything. He just stared at the floor thoughtfully. The pinkette made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, "Well? What's going on? How can you expect me to believe that thing is my friend? Mononoke has been missing for two weeks and now you're telling me a dog is Mononoke?"

Without the creature around her, Sakura realized her emotions were flooding back. All the anger and frustration and confusion was filling her. Does it have something to do with the creature?

Shikamaru sighed again before looking up at the ceiling, "Long story short, Mononoke has transformed into a canine. Dog, fox, wolf, take your pick." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged, "She said it was her god form, an ability given to her by her guardian. It won't be long before she reverts into a human. Before, she was too large to enter the village. So, we had to wait for her to shrink."

"She didn't want anyone to know this because she was worried what everyone would think of her. Mononoke was afraid." He finally brought his gaze down to look at the girl, "I don't know why but she insisted that she needs to be by Sasuke's side. She said it was for his safety."

Sakura finally managed to find her voice, "What about Kakashi-sensei? The last time I saw him, he was a wreck! Has she seen him yet?"

One look from the Nara told her everything.

The kunoichi sighed and turned to the door, her heart aching for her comrade, "Oh, Mononoke."

* * *

Mononoke stayed by the Uchiha's side for the next two days. The nurses tried to shoo her away after visiting hours but soon, they gave up quickly. She always looks at them as if she was going to bite their heads off.

Sakura will always come the minute visiting hours start and she will sit by Sasuke's bedside until she was asked to leave.

It took her a while but slowly, Sakura managed to get Mononoke to talk to her again. It started out slow, the canine refusing to speak.

Until Sakura told her something she needed to know.

"Kakashi hasn't been doing well these two weeks. It's been so long since I've seen him." Sakura told her, her emerald eyes watching her meaningfully. Mononoke shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, looking away.

"Why? You know he would never love you any less! Kakashi-sensei needs you." Sakura prodded further.

Sakura watched as the dog closed her eyes tightly, as if it was painful to look at her comrade.

 _I'm still afraid._ Her voice was barely a whisper but it rang as clear as tinkling bells.

The pinkette almost cried out in relief when Mononoke replied her. She refused to give up on her comrade and her teacher.

"You need to look for him. You just have to! He's in so much pain." Sakura leaned closer to the bed, her fingers gripping the hospital sheets urgently, "Kakashi-sensei needs you. No matter what we do, he wouldn't budge. You mean so much to him, and I'm sure he means as much to you."

Mononoke didn't reply her for a long time. Sakura felt her heart break as the creature turns her head away from her.

It was almost evening and Sakura got up. She had given up trying to coax Mononoke to speak again. Suddenly, a small voice piped up, _Okay. I'll go._

Sakura whipped around so quickly, her eyes glowing with hope. Mononoke had pressed her muzzle against Sasuke's forehead and Sakura saw a soft blue light glow from the contact. But when the canine pulled back, the light snuffed out.

 _You'll stay with the Uchiha until I return?_

Sakura nodded vigorously and Mononoke's eyes softened, squaring her shoulders.

 _Wish me luck._

* * *

As she was walking back to Kakashi's home, Mononoke lost count how many times she wanted to turn tail and get lost forever.

Soon she passed a neighbor's house, a few blocks away, she heard an infant crying. The familiar voices cooing to soothe the child made her tail wag. She never knew Kito-san had two children already.

Suddenly, a fond memory came into her mind. It steeled her and she started leaping quickly towards home.

* * *

Her footsteps were soft, but she was sure Kakashi could hear her. He was the best Jonin she'd ever known, on top of that, a well trained ANBU. And she didn't even bother on stealth.

But when she found him, his head was hung, his breathing shallow. It gave a her a strange sense of deja vu, seeing him like this.

Kakashi never broke down so bad before. He was never fragile. He watched so many people die. But, now that she thought about it, his heart was made of glass when it came to his loved ones.

And she was at the very center of his heart.

She stood there for a long time, just watching him, waiting for him to look up. He didn't move. But Mononoke waited. She knew he knew that she was there, right at his doorstep, right in his house.

After a few more minutes or so, he wearily looked up.

The moment his eyes laid on her, they widened so much, she was partly afraid they might fall off. Mononoke tucked her tail in between her legs as they stared at each other. She heard his sudden rapid breathing when immediately, he leaped from the sofa and ran to her.

Her entire spine bend inwards out of fear and her fur stood on end at the sudden movement. But when strong arms embraced her, Mononoke felt a release.

Kakashi didn't say anything anymore, couldn't say a word. He was sobbing into her fur.

With no human limbs to hug him back, Mononoke unlocked the spell around her tails and wrapped them around him. Kakashi didn't even flinch when he felt them, all the while his body shaking around her.

Mononoke slowly felt her eyes watering as he hugged her, the embrace so familiar yet strange. It was so much better to be a human around Kakashi, when she could hug him back just as tightly. But her eight tails would just have to do.

She closed her eyes, and soft tinkling noises hit the floorboard. Kakashi pulled away immediately to investigate the sound, looking around his home. But when Mononoke opened her eyes again, more of the sound echoed. Kakashi turned back to her.

Her beautiful turquoise eyes were filled with tear, but once they were fully formed, they turned into small balls of ice. Kakashi looked down at her paws, and a few icy tears were rolling around. He couldn't help it.

Kakashi broke into a teary smile as he looked down at the creature, "I don't care what you look like, you rascal. I'll still love you, no matter what." He dived into a firm hug again, just to prove it.

"Even if I get old and wrinkly?" Mononoke asked softly.

Kakashi pulled away, his eyes shining at the familiar joke, "You can look like a prune and I'll still love you, rascal."

* * *

After she made sure Kakashi had a decent meal that he was forced to cook himself, since she only had paws and tails, she made him went to bed.

Now here they were on his bed, Mononoke lying beside him. In another time, her small arms would be around his waist, hugging tightly. But now, her fluffy tails were just as good, although not the same. At least the transformation doesn't last forever.

He scratched the back of her ears and she hummed softly at the touch. Well, human or dog, Mononoke was still his adorable troublemaker, always giving him a heart attack. Before long, he heard the soft snores coming from the ball of fur. Well, a few things remain unchanged.

Her inside joke just now caused a distant memory to creep back into his conscious mind. Kakashi smiled at the nostalgia. He allowed himself to relax at the memory came back to him.

* * *

There had been a wedding between their civilian neighbors when Mononoke was younger. If memory serves him well, she must've been at least six. They managed to pass the merry gathering without a problem, although Kakashi noticed the little scamp's curiosity.

"What're they doing, Kakashi?" The child asked, looking up at him as she gripped his hand firmly. He smiled at her, "Kito-san is getting married."

"What's getting married?" Wide eyes looked up at him innocently.

Kakashi hummed, pondering on how to explain the alien concept to the child. "Well, simply put, marriage is a bond when two people in love becomes tied together for the rest of their lives." He turned back to the girl to see her reaction and smiled at her furrowed brows as she nodded sagely. "So that means they stay together forever?"

Well, that's one way to put it.

At his age, Kakashi doesn't really think about those stuff. He made a sound of agreement. Then, Mononoke grinned widely before looking at him, "Neh, Kakashi?" He hummed in response, looking down at her curiously.

"When I grow up, I wanna marry you!"

The Copy Ninja stifled a chuckle before crouching beside her to see her eye to eye. "And why is that?"

Her little canines gleamed, "That way I can be with you forever, of course." Of course. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at this. "But what if when you grow up, I'm all old and wrinkly?", he asked with amusement.

"It's okay. You can look like a prune and I'll still love you!" She released his hand to fling her arms out, emphasizing her following words, "I love you forever and ever, Kakashi!" Kakashi laughed at this before lifting her up in the air, throwing the tiny ball of happiness into laughing fits.

"And I love you too, silly scamp."

* * *

 **HERE HAVE SOME FLUFF AS COMPENSATION.**


	39. Chapter 38: Turning Back

**WAW! Another update so soon? AMAZING! (guess who influenced me ;)) but anyways, here ye go. Also forgive me if my writing's a bit more rusty. Haven't been able to write in a loooOOOOoooOOngg time.**

Chapter 38: Turning Back

After a few days with Kakashi, Mononoke's spirit was visibly uplifted. The Copy Ninja was faring better as well, to the relief of many of his friends. Although his fellow comrades knew he's turning better, he told no one about Mononoke's transformation and they knew better than to ask.

Even though she returned to the Nara's, she promised to visit him often. It's been awhile since she's able to relax completely. For now, it was just the calm before the storm. But Mononoke decided to just relish in the quiet first.

As a canine, Mononoke craves for affection almost every minute. She would snuggled into anyone in the Nara household once she is able to. And she developed a curious habit now as well. For some reason, she enjoys clamping her mouth on Shikamaru's arm, and she's always careful not to scrape his skin with her teeth. She nibbled his arm many times, but always very gently.

Like now.

"You're quite shameless as a... whatever you are." Shikamaru mused. He scratched the back of Mononoke's soft tuft of a ear as she chomps on his arm, her eyes closed in contentment. He earned himself a very loud purr as he changed course. "Are you a cat or a dog?" Shikamaru teased as his fingers went under her chin.

 _Animals are in constant need for attention._ She countered, releasing his arm and flopping her paws on his lap. She nestled her head comfortably into his stomach. This is the life. She gave another contented huff as he scratched her jawline.

"Yeah, domestic animals, sure." Shikamaru smirked, finding himself unable to stop touching her soft silky fur. The canine just snorted and flicked her ear. Shikamaru smiled as her breathing slowed evenly.

He might just get addicted to this.

* * *

The short period of respite did not last long certainly.

Soon enough, Tsunade has reached Konoha. News of the arrival of the new Hokage spread like wildfire. Once word reached her ears, Mononoke immediately tore off to look for her unconscious teammate. She heard that Naruto was going to get her to heal the Uchiha before she did anything. Mononoke heard of the famous medic and knew of her prowess.

Tsunade is one of her role models, to be frank. Her stubborn streak and incredible power, she was a force to be reckoned with.

And Mononoke likes to be the same.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Shikamaru called for her as she leaped from building to building. She stopped and hopped in place eagerly, _Hurry up!_ The Nara heir just shook his head as he caught up to her, "He doesn't even know that you're in this form. Why are you so excited?"

The canine gave him a knowing look, _Oh but he does._

Without any further explanation, she pounced off again, causing the boy to sigh heavily before picking up his pace.

It was not long when they finally arrived in front of Uchiha's room, panting. Mononoke shook her body before pawing the door. It took her a moment to realize she can't get it open.

 _Curse this stubby paws!_ she grumbled. Shikamaru held back a laugh as the canine glared at the grey hospital door as if she could open it with sheer willpower. He turned the knob and smirked down at her, "Maybe you should think twice before shape-shifting into a dog next time." He got an annoyed nip on his pants as retaliation.

The Nara opened the door, and the wolf pounced inside. As she stepped into the room, six pairs of eyes turn to her. Kakashi sucked in a breath when he saw the canine.

But Mononoke was only focusing on one person.

The Uchiha was staring at her, unmoving, even though Sakura still had her arms around him. Slowly, she pulled away when she saw the canine standing there.

No one inside the room moved a muscle as the strange creature stood stock-still, waiting for their reaction. Naruto took a moment to finally register what was going on and started forward towards the white dog, smiling. But Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"What is that?" A blond woman at the bedside muttered in disbelief to the Jonin. Kakashi inclined his head, grey eye watching his ex-charge, "You'll see. It's a long story." The pig in her raven haired companion's arms whined as the canine drew closer.

Tentatively, the dog stepped towards the bed, sniffing. Sasuke finally broke the silence.

"Mononoke?" His voice was slightly raspy from disuse but the crack in his voice was obviously emotion. The dog lifted its tail when he called for her and jumped on the bed, bushy tail waving.

 _Morning, sleepyhead!_

A voice spoke and the blond woman sucked in a breath through her perfect teeth. The canine was obviously talking! Sasuke just looked at the canine for a heartbeat before scratching her muzzle silently.

A few of them jumped slightly when the door closed and a bored looking Nara walked in. He looked around and nodded at the Uchiha. "Oh, Sasuke. You're finally awake." Shikamaru said, breaking the tension.

Sasuke nodded at the Nara, "Yeah." He turned back to the elated canine, who barked softly and started sniffing his face. "Why are you still in this body?" he asked, slowly speaking the words as his mouth tried to work again. His words made the dog's tail droop slightly, her ears lowering.

 _It's the first time I've done this so it'll take some time for me to revert back into a human._ She replied, nudging her nose against his temple.

The dog finally turned to the medic-nin and gave a short bark. The woman blinked, shocked.

 _Thank you, Tsunade-sama. For helping my comrade._ She batted his head with a paw. The Uchiha frowned slightly as the rough treatment but relented when she fell into his lap easily, curling her tail around her. Tsunade just looked from the canine to the boy and glanced around the room.

"You're welcome." She replied, her eyebrows wrinkling together as she turned back to the dog. "Mononoke, was it? You said he's your comrade?"

Mononoke sat and her tail waved, _Like Kakashi said. It's a long story._

She shook her head and turned to her blond friend, _And you! You smell stronger, Naruto!_ Her tail wagged harder as Naruto puffed up his chest proudly, "Well, of course! I've been training hard, yanno?!"

The dog barked in delight, _I can't wait to spar you once I turn back!_

As the children spoke, Kakashi silently gestured to Tsunade and Shizune, "Come. Let us leave the team together." He gave Shikamaru a nod, and the boy returned it with one of his own. Once the adults were out, Shikamaru turned his attention to his friend and her teammates.

Sakura was smiling as the two dorks squabbled good-naturedly about who's going to win their next match. It was as if nothing was wrong about the fact that Mononoke was a canine. The Nara noticed that Sasuke was stroking Mononoke's fur absent-mindedly, pretending as if he wasn't listening to their conversation although his mouth quirked a bit. Shikamaru felt a strong emotion surging but he stubbornly pushed it away. The Uchiha had gone through life and death experiences with Mononoke and their team, it's no surprise that he finds comfort in her.

Isn't it?

After that, Kakashi only popped in for a brief moment, telling the youngsters that he was off to deal with some matters before taking Tsunade and her companion away.

As visiting hours draw to a close, a nurse came in to inform them that is about time for the Uchiha to rest. When she saw the canine, she visibly stiffened but said nothing more. Shikamaru had looked pointedly at Mononoke but she gave him an innocent puppy smile. Of course she had done something to get away with this.

Mononoke whined as the others got ready to leave.

 _I can't leave,_ she insisted. "Why not?" Sakura asked, genuinely concerned. Naruto harrumphed his agreement but Shikamaru stayed silent as he stood at the end of the bed. He felt his eyebrow drew slightly as her ears flattened, her muzzle burying into the sheets. Something was off.

 _I just can't. It's a gut feeling._ The canine whimpered and turned to the Uchiha. He looked at her with unreadable eyes, his hand still on her back. Onyx stared into turquoise before Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Let her be. You can't change her mind once she'd made it up." Sasuke said resignedly. Sakura just sighed and nodded, "Yeah, you got a point. Come on, Naruto. Let's go." The blond tried to protest but the pinkette practically threw him out of the room. Shikamaru just exhaled deeply before walking over to the dog, scratching behind her ear, "Come home whenever then." Her tail swayed once as she rubbed her head into his hand.

 _Thanks for understanding, Shika._ she muttered, licking his fingers once. He felt a soft smile tug his lips, "Yeah." He turned to Sasuke who was watching them quietly, "Take care of her?" The Uchiha nodded.

Shikamaru turned and left the room, a little heavy-hearted.

* * *

Another nurse came in to check on Sasuke, only glancing warily at the canine on his lap as she took his temperature and checked on his state. Once she was done, she smiled woodenly at him, "Well, just drink a glass of water before bed. Other than that, you're fine. Good night." She practically fled from the room.

Sasuke took the glass that the nurse poured for him from the bedside table and took a few gulps. Setting it back on the table, he looked down at the pile of fur. "What did you to scare all of them?" he asked as he rested a hand on her soft neck, curling his fingers around her mane.

 _I don't know what you're talking about._ Mononoke huffed innocently before lifting her head towards him, nudging his shoulder with her snout, _Now go to sleep._

He rolled his eyes, "I can't do that if you're lying on top of me, blockhead." The canine snorted but got up anyway, allowing him to adjust himself until he was comfortable. Once he had his head on the pillow properly, he looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

Another snort was thrown his way as Mononoke flopped beside him, pressing her body close to his. Without another word, Sasuke threw his arm over her and snuggled his face close, breathing in her familiar smell. Mononoke didn't comment on the peculiar affectionate behavior. Instead, she curled her tail over his waist and sighed.

 _Goodnight, princess._ she hummed.

It took him a minute but he finally replied/

"Goodnight, Mononoke."

In the quiet night outside of the hospital, four shadows lurked in the darkness, glaring at the canine beside their prey.

"What are we waiting for?" One of them asked huffily, pacing around, her eyes never leaving the dog. "Shut it, Tayuya." Another growled, multiple arms aimed at her threateningly. The one with two heads just chuckled at their antics, "The dog isn't just any normal mutt. It's powerful. We'll just need to wait for the right time to strike."

The largest shadow grumbled, "Orochimaru-sama would not be pleased if we were to delay this." One look from the double headed ninja silenced him. Sakon turned back to look at the slumbering duo, smirking.

"We just need to be patient. All good things come to those who wait."

* * *

Mononoke remained by Sasuke's side for another two days. It was during lunch when Mononoke felt the slow stirrings within her. She lifted her head and shivered. Sasuke noticed it immediately, since she was right beside him. Sakura was there as well, chatting away as she skinned apples for Sasuke and occasionally tossed some for Mononoke.

Sasuke also slipped few more slices to her when Sakura wasn't looking. It wasn't that he didn't like them, they were fresh and sweet. But he'd be damned if he isn't fond of the way Mononoke's eye sparkled mischievously and her soft pleased yip every time he sneak a piece over. Apparently dog Mononoke can make him fonder.

Sasuke made an inquiring noise when Mononoke stood, swaying slightly.

 _Sorry, Duckbutt. I can't stay anymore,_ she turned to him and grinned, _It's time for me to change back. And it won't be a pretty sight. I'll see you in a day at least._

She barked at Sakura, _Keep a close eye on him._ Sakura nodded mutely, surprised at the sudden decision. Mononoke nudged Sasuke's temple with her nose and left through the window. Sasuke just watched as the streak of white rushed across the village, feeling a slow suspicious dread creeping into his heart. Maybe there was a good reason why she had stayed. It wasn't even a minute yet and Sasuke felt as if a part of him was gone.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Sakura piped up, her concern clear in her voice. Sasuke just turned to look down in his hands. They looked so alien to him suddenly.

"I'm fine." he replied.

A knock sounded and they looked up. A blond head popped into view and a whiskered grin was thrown their way. "Sasuke! Sakura-chan!" Naruto look around the room, trying to spot a ball of white fluff, "Hey, where's Mononoke-chan?"

"She left. She said that it's time for her transformation." Sakura supplied. Naruto hummed and stood beside Sasuke's bed, grinning. "So, how you feeling?" A flash of memories returned to Sasuke at the sight of the blond idiot. The way he summoned such a giant toad and how much stronger he is now.

The Uchiha gripped the hospital sheets tightly, his emotional anchor gone.

* * *

A cry and a crash woke Shikamaru up from his nap. It was a good thing he left his window open because something came hurtling in from outside. He jumped up from his bed to find a flailing blur of white struggling on his bedroom floor. It was whining and yelling in agony. Shikamaru recognized it immediately. He was spurred into action, standing up and running over to hold Mononoke down.

She whirled around suddenly, her eyes wild as she snarled at him.

He retreated a step back in shock, raising his arms in surrender, "Woah, hey! It's just me." The canine growled and flashed her teeth at him, her body swaying from side to side dangerously, as if in a trance.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her, worry creasing his face, "Hey, what's gotten into you? Snap out of it!" Her eyes were turned lucid for a second before she snarled at the ground, her entire body taut with tension. Shikamaru took a tentative step towards her, his voice hushed, "Mononoke?"

But she just growled louder and twisted away to escape the room, smashing the door in the process. Shikamaru felt his body filled with adrenaline as he rushed outside amidst the havoc.

Mononoke had fell into the garden outside, her body writhing in pain against the grass, her white fur a stark contrast against the natural greenery. Her cries were shrill, filled with distress as she had an internal battle inside her. Her tails were unfurled and whipping around mercilessly.

Without a second thought, Shikamaru started forwards, nothing but desperation inside his head.

Shikaku came running towards the garden from along the corridor, "What's happening? What's going on?" He froze when he saw the canine and his son who was drawing closer to her, avoiding her tails as best as he could. The Nara leader immediately crouched and pulled a hand sign. A long stretch of his shadow rushed towards the flailing creature. The moment his shadow touches her, Mononoke movements only slowed, her breathing turned into loud breathy gasps. But it was enough so that his son could reach her.

Shikamaru flung his arms around her, gripping tight. The moment he was in contact with her, they disappeared with a loud crack. Shikaku toppled forward but managed to steady himself as he flung his arms out. He fell on his palms, panting. It was as if the crack sucked a part of his chakra before he released the jutsu. He looked up at the empty garden, despair and worry growing inside him.

* * *

The first thing Shikamaru noticed was that it was quiet. Too quiet. Everything was still and unmoving.

He opened his eyes and looked down. Mononoke had remained in his arms, but she seemed feverish. She moaned and shivered in with pain. That's when he realized her breath was misty.

Shikamaru looked around and gasped in shock. Everything around him was bizarre and ethereal. Ice covered the entire expanse of the cave, with stalactites hanging over their heads intimidatingly. But there were clumps of grass and flowers growing in between the cracks in the ice. Shikamaru suddenly felt the cold seeping into him and he shuddered. Where the heck were they? He looked down at the gasping canine in his arms and felt his heart ache. Shikamaru brushed her head, hoping it would comfort her.

"Keep it together, troublesome woman." He muttered encouragingly. Mononoke whined and bared her teeth, a tremor rolled through her as her eyes squeezed tightly. Shikamaru buried his face helplessly into her neck, whispering soft comforting words.

It was only for a few minutes before a crack of lightning in the cave startled him.

 _I_ _nside the cave?_

Shikamaru shot up and pulled Mononoke closer to his chest, already preparing for the worse. But the lightning in the cave quickly fades and was replaced with a golden tiger. It stood on two legs and wore a beautiful kimono of blue and cream. Bright sky blue eyes watched Shikamaru knowingly.

"So, you're here." It said matter-of-factly, its deep rumbling voice echoing through the glacier room. Shikamaru didn't answer but he leaned protectively over Mononoke. He wasn't entirely sure if this entity was a friend or a foe. What if it was the god killer?

The tiger grumbled a bit when he saw the indecision in the boy's eyes, "If you're wondering what I'm doing here, I came to help. I'm not the god murderer, if that's what you're scared about." A heartbeat later and the tiger sighed, "My name is Taruga, Second of Neko-Ami, Lord of Thunder." He gave a graceful dip of his head, "And Gintaro, my creator's lifemate and my soul brother, is inside Mononoke. I'm do not doubt that you know."

He lifted his head again and took a few steps closer, "I know who you are, Nara Shikamaru. Please do not fear me. I must help Mononoke in her transition or else she might die from fatigue."

Shikamaru visibly relaxed when he heard the last bit.

Taruga nodded in relief and came closer, kneeling before the duo. He placed a large paw on Mononoke's head, sighing tiredly. "You silly child, always putting others before yourself." He pressed gently, small shocks of blue sparks shot from underneath his golden paw.

" **Of the thunder and lightning in the roaring sky, I release you from the burden of the gods**." Taruga spoke, his deep rumbling voice thrummed with power.

He pressed a little harder against her head, blue light glaring from underneath his paws. Mononoke shrieked, her body turning rigid. Shikamaru tightened his arms around her on instinct but Taruga growled gently at him, despite the situation, "Let her down, child. Her body must not be tainted by either of us."

The boy glanced at Mononoke as she squirmed. Hesitantly, he set her down and brushed against her fur for the last time, before shifting away slightly.

Taruga muttered once more, "Release!" Then he pulled his arm away quickly and stood up.

Mononoke gave a shrill cry before light started pouring from every part of her skin.

Shikamaru could only watch in awe as her body shifted, casting shadows on the icy walls. She writhed around, her limbs snapping this way and that. Her tails retracted into the small of her back; Her paws turned into hands and claws shifted into fingers; Her fur slid away towards her head, flowing like a river, revealing her soft human skin.

Just before the light faded, Taruga produced a large piece of cloth. It was light blue and had silvery seams. Before Shikamaru could wonder what it was for, Taruga threw the cloth over the floating Mononoke and wrapped her up in a single flourish. That's when he got it and the Nara felt his face burned up.

When the golden tiger turned around to face the boy, he smirked knowingly. "Come, child. Don't need to be afraid. I won't bite. We will need to summon Gintaro-sama out for a quick audience." Shikamaru stepped closer, his head barely close to the deity's chest. He noted quietly that Taruga was slightly larger than Gintaro.

Taruga sat down, Mononoke still in his arms. Shikamaru peeked over and sucked in a breath. It's been so long since he seen Mononoke's true face. She was sleeping soundly in Taruga's warm arms, swathed in the blanket like a baby. Shikamaru glanced up at Taruga, then found himself taken aback.

The deity had a hint of a smile as he looked down at the girl fondly. He immediately noticed the mortal boy watching him and cleared his throat, "Well, it's time to call Gintaro-sama for a quick discussion." Taruga closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"My Lord Gintaro, lifemate to My Queen, answer my plea. Retract yourself from the seal, come out to me." Taruga muttered.

Slowly, a trickle of blue curled from the blanket. Then it swirled around and came out in a gush. The column of color flowed out and condensed into a being that stood in front of them. Colour began to seep into the blue vortex until it whipped out, revealing a faint image of Gintaro.

The deity seemed amused as he looked from Taruga to Shikamaru. Then when his golden eyes looked down in the bundle of cloth in Taruga's arms, he snorted, "Well, about time. I'm surprised she took so long to turn back." Taruga and Shikamaru shared glances before turning to Gintaro again, their faces equally confused.

Gintaro raised an eyebrow at them, "She should have been able to return to her former shape about a week ago. But she told me she needed to keep this form for a little while more. It seems she couldn't take the form anymore, that's why she transported herself here." Gintaro took out a long pipe from his belt, tapped in and took a long drag. When he puffed it out again, the smoke curled around his jaws like fire, "She was protecting the Uchiha but I'm afraid it's too late now."

Shikamaru stood up, his eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?" Gintaro looked over to the boy, sighing, "The Uchiha bears a curse mark. Mononoke knows what will happen to him and she was standing guard. But it's all for naught now."

He shook his large head and walked over to Taruga. The canine deity brushed Mononoke's hair gently, "You can never fight Fate, mutt. Though it never hurts to try."

Gintaro looked up at Taruga, "You called me for a reason, have you not?"

The golden tiger nodded solemnly, "Three more have been killed. Just when we let our guards loose for a minute, the lesser cat's children were assassinated last night." Gintaro groaned and rubbed his face, "Which ones?"

Taruga gulped, "Merumi's triplets."

"The Puma Queen?" Gintaro said in surprise, before looking sadly at Taruga, "My condolences. I know how much you loved them." Taruga nodded but shuddered, looking down at Mononoke. "We must keep a sharper eye on her. I will not let this killer go if they hurt this one."

Gintaro snorted, "Get in line, Taruga. I'd be the first to kick their head so far up their ass, they can see their non-existent heart."

This made Taruga chuckle.

Shikamaru watched quietly as the two deities conversed. It was something so rare and intimate. The Nara never knew that deities could be this raw with emotion.

As if finally remembering his presence, the two gods turned back to him. Gintaro smiled and stooped down to look into the boy's eyes, "Thank you for taking care of Mononoke, child. You've done brilliantly and I do hope you will continue doing so." Shikamaru nodded, unable to speak under the majesty of the creature.

Gintaro winked, "Now, it's time the both of you get back home." He looked over at Taruga, and the deities shared a smile. Taruga shifted Mononoke from his arms to Shikamaru's, who struggled a little to hold her comfortably, "Hold on to her tight, kid."

Before Shikamaru could affirm anything, a bolt of lightning struck his body.

* * *

When he came to, Shikamaru was still holding Mononoke in his arms, the blanket still firmly tucked around her shoulders. He blinked and sat up, looking around him. He was in the Nara household's garden, right where they had left.

"Shikamaru! Mononoke!" A gruff voice grabbed his attention and he turned to see his parents running over to them. "Thank goodness you're both alright!", Yoshino cried, wrapping her arms around her son. Shikaku fell into a kneel beside his son, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "You alright?"

The adults turned to see a unconscious Mononoke in Shikamaru arms, and both asked at the same time,

"Mononoke's turned back?"

"She's human again?"

Shikamaru was too tired to reply, just giving an exhausted nod. He shifted Mononoke out of his arms and into his mother's. "You're going to need to dress her." he told her when her eyebrows raised up in surprise. Yoshino took a moment and looked at him incredulously before standing up, carrying the girl easily. "You need to take a rest too, Shikamaru. But first, take a bath and eat something!" Yoshino chastised and he nodded.

The moment she was out of earshot, Shikaku nudged his son, "Come on. You can tell me everything while you have your dinner."

* * *

 **Sooooooo y'all better hang on for the next one tbh because there's gonna be a shitload more transitions. You guys have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, i swear. GIMME SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND SUPPORT YOU GUYS. I FEEL SO EMPTY WITH NO REVIEWS :")**

 **SO TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN :DDDDD Thank you guys for the support so far ilysm /hugs amd kisses for everyone**


	40. Chapter 39: Letting Go

**Y'ALL IT'S TIME FOR SOME SHIT TO GO DOWN.**

Chapter Thirty Nine: Letting Go

Sasuke knew that they were there. He could feel them. He's just surprised that they waited for so long. The boy clenched his fists at the four ninjas before him. They all wore the same stupid smug expression.

Maybe they didn't strike because Mononoke had been with him. But they don't seem to be the sort to be afraid of a dog. Sasuke felt a certain dread creep within him. He had a bad feeling about this.

The two headed man chuckled, "Not bad, kid. You actually look worth fighting."

The abomination with six arms smirked as the redhead piped up, obviously miffed, "Why don't we just kill him and finish this anyway? Hurry up, Sakon."

Sakon grinned down at the Uchiha with a hint of bloodthirst in his eyes, "I'll take my time."

Sasuke felt anger and hatred rising inside him, simmering underneath the surface like boiling water. Then, the same burning sensation across his skin as the emotions consumed him.

There barely a blur when Sakon moved to attack but Sasuke managed to anticipate his attack. He struck Sakon with all his might, before leaping away. Before he could move far, another attack came in and threw him against a wall.

Sasuke grunted as he collided with the hard surface and fell to the ground.

"Well, well," Sakon spat on the ground beside Sasuke, walking close to the boy but not in attacking distance, "Seems like someone is eager. Very eager."

Sasuke looked up and froze. A wild array of black markings spread across the two headed man's skin. Sakon saw his shock and smirked, "What? Did you think you're the only favorite of Lord Orochimaru?" The man shook his head and snorted, "You're barely up to my level, kid."

Sakon raised a hand towards Sasuke, "If you want to grow even stronger, come with us. Come to Lord Orochimaru's side and he'll grant your every wish." His grin turn maniacal as he watch the hesitation in the boy's eyes, "What's wrong? Are you too afraid? Too scared to leave your puny village?"

A flash of memory crossed his mind. Naruto's jutsu, it looked so much more powerful than his Chidori. When did the idiot got better than him? How could he let the blond fool get the better of him? Sasuke dug his nails into his palms. He needs more power. So much more if he needed to defeat that man.

"Meet us on the hill northwest of your village's main gate when the moon is at its peak." Sakon jeered when he wasn't given an answer.

With a softest breeze, Sasuke was left alone with his thoughts, with nothing but the evening sky for company.

* * *

He didn't even think twice after that. Sasuke walked into his home and looked around. There were so many memories here. For one last time, he allowed them to resurface from the deep, dark recesses in the back of his mind. Small Sasuke ran into the common room, laughing and giggling. The gentle voice of his mother as she chided her youngest made Sasuke's heart clench. His father low grumble made his eyes sting. And another laugh rang from the room. The laugh of the killer.

Sasuke couldn't stop a single tear from rolling down his face at the sound. He angrily brushed it away and headed for his room.

No doubt that it'd be covered in a layer of dust. With the firm decision in his mind, a few more layers would be added in the coming days, perhaps years.

The boy didn't waste any time. He packed only essentials, leaving mementos of any sort behind. When he was done, he walked quickly without looking back. At the front door, he paused.

Was he really going to do this?

He turned his head up, and saw the Uchiha's clan symbol above his door. The colors seem so bleak in the dark. A recollection of blood that splattered across one of the banners invaded his mind. Sasuke didn't spare a second glance and shut the door firmly behind him.

The moon was out and it was already starting its ascend.

As he walked through the quiet streets, Sasuke allowed no stray thoughts enter his mind. He had only a sole purpose now. He, Uchiha Sasuke, will grow unbelievably strong and he will destroy the vile murderer.

He passed by the bridge where they were first given the papers for their Genin Exams. Something made him stop and look.

The red arcs stood tall and proud, the river underneath it gurgling softly. Sasuke was suddenly plagued with nostalgia. He remembered how his team had stayed there, waiting for their tardy sensei. The jokes the other three made, and how dumb they were. Naruto's stupid laugh, Mononoke's mischief. Sakura's constant niggling.

But Sasuke had felt secure when he was with them. He knew that they had his back and he had theirs. They could count on each other.

Maybe...

 _No!_ Sasuke thought fiercely, and turned away with determination. No weakness. No more. He would not have them to hold him back and treat him like some sort of stepping stone to greatness. He would be the strongest. He _will_ be the strongest.

The boy turned and headed for the cover of the trees. The shadows were slightly comforting as they added to hide his presence.

When he finally spotted the stone path that led to the gates, he almost breathed out a sigh of relief when he detected a sudden presence. The shock caused him to freeze in place. Who could be out this late?

He stood there, unmoving as he waited for the intruder to reveal themselves.

"So. You're leaving?"

Sasuke turned around and narrowed his eyes into the trees. He almost didn't notice her. A figure stepped out of the shadows and Sasuke felt his eyes widen in disbelief.

But there she was, fully human again.

Mononoke watched him with sad eyes, her footsteps silent. He stayed where he was, frozen, as she walked closer to him. It's been so long since he last saw her as a human. But something about seemed to have change. She walked with more grace, and with a sense of belonging.

When she stood in front of him, he could see the reflection of the moon in her eyes, silver against sea foam.

She seemed to be waiting for an answer, but Sasuke was stubborn. He would not speak. Sasuke looked away from her, unwilling to be swayed.

Mononoke sensed this and she breathed out softly, "You've made up your mind?" It took a few moments but then Sasuke dipped his head, before looking back into her eyes. Her eyes seemed so alive when the stars and leaves reflected into them, light and shadow dancing inside her turquoise eyes. Sasuke was suddenly reminded of the time when she almost died and her eyes had turned glassy and dull.

There are a lot of memories coming back tonight. Maybe his subconscious is on to something. But Sasuke stamped every emotion that was starting to surface down.

After a long pause, she held up her hand between them, her palm facing up. A soft breeze swirl into her hand and something began to form. The cold wind condensed and rolled away quickly, leaving behind a black string necklace.

A small icy blue stone about the size of a thumb sat in her palm, glinting in the dim light. It pulsed with a certain light before it died off and only a soft glow remained.

Mononoke looked up again, staring into black pools, and smiled, "Since I can't stop you, all I can do is hope for the best. The greed and hatred in your heart is too strong for anything else, I guess." Her words stung, even though it rang true. But it hurt, it really did.

She lifted the necklace a little higher, her movements hesitant.

Sasuke, still reluctant to speak, only lowered his head to accept the offering. He felt her sagged with relief as she looped it around his neck before tucking it into his shirt. Finally she looked into his eyes again, "Promise me you'll never take it off."

He didn't answer her, for fear that his resolve would snap and he'd return to the village with her. Her eyes turned slightly harder at his silence, and she pulled him closer, her hands holding onto his upper arms firmly.

"Promise me, Sasuke."

It was probably the first time he heard her said his name.

The shock forced him to speak, "I-... I promise." He hated how his voice cracked, showing his weakness.

But Mononoke's soft smile melted the apprehension away.

Then, he felt warmth enveloping him. He felt as if he had been thrown into a big pool of blankets and being snugly tucked in during a cold winter storm. Mononoke had to tiptoe to wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her breath fanning against his skin and he relaxed. She didn't say a word as she hugged him tighter.

Sasuke couldn't help it. He felt his arms loop around her, pulling her even closer as he lifted her up a bit, leaving only her toes touching the ground. He buried his face into her neck, the pain of leaving choking him. It was a big decision, and a hefty one. One wrong step and all his efforts will be wasted. He breathed in, letting her familiar scent take over his senses. Even if it's just for a moment.

Just a moment will do.

Mononoke squeezed tighter, as if she didn't want to let go. They stood like that for awhile, either one unwilling to release the other. Finally, Mononoke was the one to pull away. She was slow at first, pulling away enough to look into her comrade's eyes.

Grief was clear but as well as grim determination. She wouldn't expect any less from the Uchiha.

"Go. I'll distract anyone who'll go after you. Just make sure..." she licked her lips as she thought over her words, "Just make sure you know your way home."

She gave a small jolt when warm lips pressed against her hairline.

"I will. Thank you." Sasuke whispered into her skin, "Mononoke."

And he was gone.

* * *

Mononoke sat on the stone bench, small ice fish swimming around her. She pressed her lips against the head of a fish that swam closer to nudge her face.

"Did I make the right decision, little one?" she asked softly, the glow of the fish pulsing and throwing light and shadow across her face. The fish couldn't reply, of course, but it wriggled against her nose before darting off. Its siblings rubbed their soft, wispy bodies against her skin and clothes, as if they wished to comfort her.

Mononoke looked up at the sky, sighing. "I just wish someone could tell me what to do." The stars only blinked silently at her. Everything was quiet at night. It made her feel a little comforted though. Her eyes wandered the vast sky, her ice fishes only blocking her view a few times as they passed.

The moon passed its peak and Mononoke felt as if she just signed a death warrant. She stood up and looked in the direction of the gates. What is this feeling of impending doom?

"There's no point in fretting now." Mononoke muttered to herself, standing up. With a flourish of her wrist, the fishes swam away. "Hide his traces for the night. As well as mine." she ordered as she walked away alone. One swam back and kissed her cheek before swimming away.

Mononoke watched its trail for a moment before going home.

* * *

The next morning was chaos. Utter chaos.

First thing she knows, Naruto bursts into her room and started yelling, "Mononoke-chan! Get up! It's important! Ge- Oh."

Mononoke rubbed her eyes as she propped herself up on one arm, growling, "What is it now, Naruto? Someone better be dead." When she squinted up to look at the blond, he was stuttering incoherently with a beet red face. A groan beside her caught her attention. Mononoke turned over to look and blinked.

She didn't remember Shikamaru coming into her room. His hair was a mess and with an arm was draped over her waist. And he.. Oh.

The idiot wasn't wearing a shirt.

Then, it was Mononoke's turn to feel her cheeks burn. Her head whipped around to see Naruto rubbed his face and ran out the door, "I'm so sorry!" And slammed the door with a loud bang.

Shikamaru jumped at the sound and tried to get up. But he was still groggy and slipped, his chin landing on Mononoke's waist as his arm fell over her. The Nara groaned with frustration as he laid there, "Ughh, mornings are such a drag."

Mononoke couldn't help blowing her cheeks out in amusement. "Well, that was graceful," she snorted with mirth and Shikamaru glared up at her, grumbling. It took him a second to realize where he was and sat up quickly.

Mononoke followed suit and grinned at him but he pretended as if nothing happened. He scratched his neck as he looked at the bookshelf with more concentration than needed, "So, what was going on? I thought I heard Naruto."

The silverette made a noise of agreement as she remembered her blond friend, "Oh, right. He said something happened. Guess I gotta go check it out." She threw the blankets behind and stretched until a few bones popped. She mewled a satisfied whine and turned back, smirking, "And put a shirt on, Shika. You don't want to traumatize Naruto again."

She spared a glance to watch Shikamaru shift under the blanket out of embarrassment, his cheeks coloring slightly as he grumbled, "Troublesome."

Mononoke hid a giggle and went out the door.

The kunoichi poked her head out and was greeted to a fumbling Naruto, his face still aflame. "I-I didn't mean- I mean, I did mean to wake you up but- Uh, you see-" Naruto babbled, his blue eyes looking at everywhere but her.

She raised an eyebrow at him because the blond still jabbering nonsense, and interrupted him, "Get to the point. What happened?"

Naruto immediately sobered up and looked at her, his eyes filling with all sorts of emotion.

"Sasuke. He's gone."

* * *

Naruto wasted no time. After a few minutes of fumbling, he dragged Mononoke and Shikamaru to the Hokage's office. The blond was so erratic, even Tsunade couldn't handle him and kicked him out of her office.

"Right then," she huffed and placed her large bosom on the table, folding her hands against her lips as she thought, "I'm going to need a team to retrieve Sasuke. Most of the Jonins are out and unavailable. So, I'm going to need a..."

Her words trailed off from her hearing as Mononoke couldn't keep her eyes off Tsunade's overwhelming rack. It looked like it was about to spill. She felt so uncomfortable yet anticipating the moment one or the other boob would fall out. Honestly, what did this woman eat? Is she hoarding weapons in there or something?

A nudge from Shikamaru snapped her out of her thoughts.

Mononoke turned to him before looking back at Tsunade and back to Shizune, who was standing beside the Hokage and Tonton in her arms, and she more or less understood the current situation, "And you need my opinion on..?" Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and sighed, "The Fifth is asking me to put together a team to retrieve Sasuke."

"If you're asking me to be part of the mission, I won't accept. But if you order me to do it, I will follow." Mononoke replied coolly.

There was a stumped silence as four pairs of eyes stared at her, including the pig.

Tsunade raised an elegant brow at her, the surprise clear on her face, "I'm sorry, but I'm do not understand your decision." Mononoke just shrugged and folded her arms, "I mean what I said and I'm sure it's crystal clear."

Tsunade's nostrils flared slightly, "Is Sasuke not your comrade? Were you not the creature that stayed by his bedside twenty four hours a day until you needed to transformed back? Or have I mistaken and my sources are unworthy?"

Her disinterest clear on her face when Mononoke replied, "He made the choice. We have done all we can to guide him to the right path, but he chose the darkest road to follow." She stepped forward, her eyes narrowed, "None of us would be able to stop him, not even me. Believe me, I stayed beside him long enough to know it now. Did you think I laid beside him every night and day so I could pick daisies?"

Mononoke felt her composure shake ever so slightly but she pushed her anxiety away as she continued, "There were spies nearby the hospital. He was weak so I had to protect him, but for hell's sake, I couldn't hold on my demon form for long. They probably attacked him when I was gone. What a waste of time, isn't it?" Her anger was becoming more and more prominent. Shikamaru brushed the back of her hand slightly and she immediately calmed down. She struggled to breath.

"You could trap him in shackles and cuffs here and he will still escape. He wants forbidden power. He has a curse mark, Tsunade-sama. Are you that daft to go after him?" The kunoichi spat.

The woman said nothing as she watched the girl levelly. Then, understanding slowly emerged in Tsunade's eyes. Before she could utter another word, the door was slammed open. Everyone in the room turned to look at the intruder.

Naruto was looking straight at Mononoke, his expression fuming. Nobody seemed surprised that the village's number blockhead was listening on the conversation. Mononoke just watched him back neutrally. already expecting this.

"That's it?! You're going to give up on Sasuke? He's our friend!" Naruto yelled at her, but she didn't answer him. Shikamaru glanced at the girl but she looked as cold as ice.

The blond gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly, frustrated that he isn't getting a reaction, "Whether he likes it or not, I'm dragging him back to the village! I won't let him go to Orochimaru!

Mononoke just stared at him and he glared back, their eyes locked in a silent storm.

Finally, Mononoke looked away and to the Fifth, "Like I said. If you order me to go after the Uchiha, I will do so." She started walking away, preparing to leave. When she reached the door, she looked over her shoulder, "Orochimaru attacked the Leaf for a reason besides ego, don't any of you think about that? Or why did the attack only started after Sasuke wounded Gaara?" She paused as the question sunk and suspicion grew on their faces, except for Naruto, who only had a one track mind.

"If we held Sasuke back, who knows what Orochimaru would do to the village again?" With that, Mononoke walked out of the room.

* * *

When the door closed, Tsunade lapsed into silence as she stared at the space where the girl was. This was a new way to look at things, certainly. Mononoke is a curious girl.

"My Lady?" Shizune prodded softly and Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair. The woman looked up authoritatively.

"She's right." But before Naruto could protest, Tsunade just raised a hand at him, "But, she's wrong in a way as well. As long as we try to take Sasuke back, there is a sliver of chance that he could turn back to the light." Naruto visibly relaxed at her words.

The Hokage turned to Shikamaru, "You've went up to Chunin. So you're the most eligible one right now to form a team. Take a select few with you to retrieve Sasuke back, at all cost. We cannot risk Orochimaru getting such a powerful vessel." Shikamaru nodded before hesitating.

Tsunade spotted his reluctance and smiled sympathetically, "Would you need Mononoke in the team? She made it clear that she would do so at my request."

Shikamaru thought for a moment, his eyes rapid as he drew out a plan. Then he nodded, "Yes. But I'll use your word as a last resort." Tsunade nodded, "I'm glad. I do not wish to misuse my power as a Hokage to force someone into a mission."

The Nara nodded and turned to the blond Genin, "You're in the team so stop worrying." Naruto gave a determined nod. The two excused themselves and went to prepare.

Once they were alone, Shizune turned to Tsunade, "Are you sure this is a good move, My Lady? Mononoke's words do make sense. What if Orochimaru does strike back if we take Sasuke back?"

Tsunade rests her chin on her hands thoughtfully.

"The worst case scenario? Konoha will fall into chaos."

* * *

When Shikamaru got home, Yoshino padded out worriedly. She wiped her hands on her apron and looked into her son's eyes, "What happened?" Shikamaru told her of Sasuke running off and he was supposed to go on a mission to take him back, she shook her head, "Mononoke. Something's wrong with her. She looked like something the cat dragged in."

The boy wasted no time as he quickly went to the rooms. His room door was open and it was empty inside. Shikamaru took two more steps and looked at the closed door of Mononoke's room. The edges were slightly frosted. He tapped the door and waited.

He heard a click and the door slid open.

The room was dark, only dimly lit by the blue glows flickering. Shikamaru blinked at the rare sight, although this isn't the first time he laid eyes on this.

Mononoke was lying on the bed, ice fishes swimming about the room. It was one of them that opened the door for him. Shikamaru walked in and the ice fish wiggled to close the door before swimming away.

From his experience, he knew better than to interrogate her. She only used her ice fishes when she was deeply frustrated and restless.

Instead he dared himself to walk to her bed and sat down quietly. Mononoke ignored him for a minute as one of the fishes danced around her fingers. He thought that she was ignoring him until the next morning but he sat there anyways. So, when Mononoke spoke up so abruptly, Shikamaru jumped a little.

"I let him go."

Shikamaru said nothing. A fish rubbed against his arm before darting off.

Mononoke sat up and crossed her legs. One of the fishes curled around her neck, shifting her hair about and letting the silver strands flow like mini waterfalls. Shikamaru looked into her eyes, both not saying a word. Her eyes darted over him thoughtfully, before her shoulders slumped over in grim realization.

"You need me... Don't you?" she asked, her voice quavering slightly.

Shikamaru just breathed out, rubbing his neck absently, "Yeah." She shifted and he glanced over. Mononoke nibbled her bottom lip guiltily, and her eyes were filled with worry.

Heaving another long sigh, Shikamaru shifted closer to her and placed a tentative hand on hers. He felt her fingers jolt in surprise but he ignored it. "It.. It's okay, if you don't want to come. I mean, we might have a better chance at getting Sasuke back," Shikamaru searched her face, "But, you don't really want it to happen, don't you?"

Mononoke just looked away, her teeth still biting her lips raw. He waited until she dipped her head, looking down at their hands. "I.. I don't know what I want. Sasuke seemed so determined to go to Orochimaru. And I just know that he would come to the village if Sasuke doesn't go. He's an Uchiha! Of course Orochimaru wants him as one of his cronies." Mononoke knew she was close to pouring her heart out now, but this was Shikamaru. She trusted Shikamaru.

The girl shook her head and looked up fearfully, "I.. I think that I might've done the wrong thing, Shika. What if once Orochimaru got Sasuke, he's going to attack the village again? What if-"

Shikamaru didn't allowed her to finish. She was hyperventilating at this point. He wrapped his arms around her and he heard her breath quicken into his ear. "Everyone makes mistakes." Shikamaru told her, letting her tuck her face into his shoulder. Guilty tears seeped into his shirt as she grabbed his back, twisting her fingers into his Chunin vest.

He knows time was almost running out but at least he told Naruto to round up the others beforehand. Shikamaru had a small inkling that this would happen. The boy patiently waited for her to calm down. Once she was done breaking down, Mononoke pushed him gently to arms length, staring right into his eyes. Her eyes blazed with turquoise fire, although they were red rimmed and tears still fell off her lashes, her gaze was so intense Shikamaru felt a shiver ran up his spine.

"I'm okay. Let's go get that chicken head."

* * *

When they got to the gates, Shikamaru mentally ticked the ninjas. Yeap, Naruto did a good job at getting the right people.

Mononoke was slightly surprised at his choice as she observed aloud, looking at her comrades, "Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Naruto and Sakura?" Shikamaru shook his head, confused, "No, Sakura isn't part of the team."

But the pinkette stepped closer, "I'm coming! I need to help!" Shikamaru just eyed her before sighing, tilting his head to the side dejectedly, "To be honest, Sakura. I have no idea what we can use about you. You have the smarts but it can't help us much."

He looked over at the team and nod at each one in turn, explaining, "Neji has Byakugan so he can help detect enemies from three sixty degrees; Kiba and Akamaru have strong senses to help track down Sasuke. Chouji and I work well together and he's tough. Naruto might be able to convince Sasuke to come home."

Sakura looked over at Mononoke and Shikamaru continued, "Mononoke works well with all of us. And she can do immediate recon against the people who took Sasuke, thanks to her abilities."

The pinkette looked down, her fingers twisting worriedly. Mononoke took one look at her comrade and pulled her into a tight hug, "We'll do our best to bring Duckbutt home, Sakura." She pressed her mouth close to her friend's ear, and whispered softly, only for her to hear, "Please don't blame yourself." Sakura nodded shakily. Mononoke felt her heart clenched. Sakura lost a lot of her self-esteem after being lumped into Team Seven. It was clear to see her hopelessness whenever she watched the boys fought. And she made it clear to Mononoke that she was envious of her during her worst.

Naruto pumped his thumb out to Sakura, grinning widely, "We'll definitely bring Sasuke home, Sakura-chan! Count on it, dattebayo!"

Mononoke heard Sakura coughed out a sob before nodding again and she smiled. Thank heavens for Naruto sometimes.

* * *

After some time of crossing the forest, the team has already fall into single formation as they leaped into the trees.

Kiba and Akamaru in the front, Mononoke second, Naruto third, then Shikamaru, Chouji behind him and Neji taking up the back.

Mononoke was deep in thought as she followed Kiba, trusting him not to lose Sasuke's scent trail. She managed to pick up the trail but Kiba and Akamaru has better senses than she. To be frightfully honest, Mononoke has a dark feeling that something might go wrong today.

Once the wind shifted, new scents assailed her nose. Kiba and Akamaru got it as soon as she did and Kiba stopped. Although he forgot to signal the others, Mononoke remembered and she raised her hand immediately before landing neatly beside Kiba.

Naruto landed a few ways behind her and asked aloud, "What's wrong? Why did we stopped?" Mononoke glared at him and raised a finger to her lips harshly. He clamped his mouth shut.

She turned and looked at Kiba, his nose sniffing the air. Akamaru wiggled slightly as the puppy lifted his muzzle high in the air. "What do you think?" she asked softly.

Kiba snorted before returning her gaze, his nose twitching, "I'm guessing twelve metres, give or take." She nodded and turned to Shikamaru with a meaningful gaze. He nodded, giving her the green light.

Mononoke crouched down, one knee down and the other close to her chest. Her fingers pressed against the tree branch and she closed her eyes. Slowly, the wind curled around her, her clothes flapping gently. Frost lined her temples and small fishes began to emerge from the quiet zephyr.

But they were different from her usual ice fishes, which usually resemble Koi fishes.

The ones that swam about now had thin, streamlined bodies with sharp teeth. They swam around her, the wind making them bop around violently. A few started glaring ferociously at Kiba, making him take a few steps back.

A soft mutter from Mononoke made them turn their attention away and she stood up, raising her hand in the direction of the new scents that mingled with Sasuke's.

"Find them. Prey, don't hunt." She ordered. The whole school rushed towards the scent but one stayed behind, lurking nearby her left ear. She turned back to them and they saw that her left eye was clouded with ice. She smiled and shrugged when she saw their worried faces. "Don't worry. I'm helping them out." Mononoke assured them.

Shikamaru stepped forward, addressing the rest of the group, "We'll wait for their signal. As for now, we need to go over the plan one more time so it'll be fresh in your minds."

Mononoke turned away from the group, only half listening because she heard the plan the first time already. She furrowed her brows worriedly as she peered into the forest. "I just hope they won't notice them." She said under her breath, another pang of worry in her chest.

* * *

 **SOOOOoooo here we go! To be honest, I'm not sure if anyone reads this anymore, since it's been so long... But I hope people still like this fic up to a degree... :(((( anyway as usual, review if you can :DD It's all up to you guys if you want to read more :O**


	41. Chapter 40: Lost

**RIGHT THEN. I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BRING THINGS UP TO SPEED BECAUSE I have a feeling I've been dragging things for too long! So here we go! All these battles are familiar to you so I would not repeat them unless I tweaked the plot. It's longer than the usual chapters so eNJOY HUEHEUHEHUE**

Chapter Forty: Lost

Kidomaru knew something was wrong. But he didn't know what.

The spiderwebs were shivering but it was so light that he thought it was just a breeze. But it happened too many times that it seemed unusual. The gossamer strings fluttered slightly again. He laid back, trying to pin point the locations. But there were too many.

Sakon lifted his head and noted his teammate's perplexed look. He gave a quick glance around and shifted his left leg forward. Jirobo and Tayuya immediately grew alert.

Meanwhile, Kidomaru's head twitched this way and that in mere centimeters as the tingling continued to confuse him.

Then everything grew silent.

Nothing moved.

Kidomaru looked up, stunned. The webs were still. He narrowed his eyes but shook his head before growing slightly more relaxed.

Suddenly a swarm of light attacked the four. They cried out in surprise and pain as the ice fishes slammed, jabbed, dodged and stung them. Out of the shadows, six ninjas surged into the clearing, weapons at the ready.

Naruto flew in with a flying punch but when he struck the biggest dude, he burst into smoke. Mononoke pounced on the wooden coffin and it disappeared under her hands and feet, causing her to sprawl on the ground. Smoke surrounded them as the other three ninjas exploded into smoke.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and whirled around, "Watch out! It's a trap!" But just as soon as he finished his sentence, he was thrown across the forest and into a larger clearing. The boy rolled a few times, before pumping his legs out and landing on his feet with a painful grunt. Chouji was sent out flying next after crying out for the Nara.

"Chouji!" Naruto cried when he heard the boy yell. Before he knew it, he was hit and followed after Chouji, landing on his face.

Kiba snarled aloud, "What's going on?!" Akamaru barked a warning but he couldn't react in time when something struck his gut and he was thrown out to join the others.

Mononoke bit her lip as she heard the going on. Suddenly she felt a bump on her rump and she froze. The breeze shifted, then Mononoke sighed in relief. She recognized the scent. She touched Neji's hand and squeezed once. He found her hand and squeezed back before letting go. She felt a surge of chakra as he readied for the next attack.

A single movement in the shadows made her drew up an ice shield but it quickly shattered and she was attacked. The blow struck Neji as well and both ninjas were hurtled out.

Neji grabbed hold of Mononoke and rolled with her on the ground. She grunted as she moved off him and pulled herself to her knees. The Hyuga followed her movements simultaneously, and all six of them stared into the trees.

"They're still inside." Neji said.

Mononoke raised a hand and touched the fish beside her. It disintegrated with a single brush of her fingers. She flinched before looking at the others as she stood up, her words soft, "It wore off." Shikamaru nodded to her, understanding.

A snicker came as the two headed man stepped out from the smoke, the other three following closely and standing beside him. The wooden coffin was in the hands of the six armed man. They looked at the Genins, seizing them up.

The man cackled again, "Well, well. The boy must not be a priority, seeing that the village only sent twerps like you to get him back." He continued snarkily, "Or maybe they looked down on us as always, eh?"

Naruto, being the glorious idiot as usual, stepped forward and pointed at the man obnoxiously, "Hand Sasuke back, you assholes!"

Mononoke almost wanted to move over there and slap her own teammate. She frowned as the largest one stepped forward. "I'll handle them. You guys go on ahead." he said, his voice gruff and steely.

The snooty two headed ninja raised an eyebrow at him, "You think you're up for it, Jirobo?" Jirobo grunted, "Yeah. I'll catch up with you guys later. Get going, Sakon." Sakon shrugged and turned away, "Alright then. Hurry up." The six armed man followed Sakon. The redhead girl just sneered at Jirobo, "Don't play with your food." And she left as well.

Jirobo smirked and clutched his fist intimidatingly.

Mononoke growled at this new turn of events. "So now what?" she asked. Nobody answered. Jirobo wasn't one to wait around and he attacked them. The six of them split for cover as the giant man obliterated the ground they stood mere seconds ago. Mononoke threw ice shards at the man and the sharp ice stuck into his arm. But he turned around, shook them out like leaves and sneered.

Then, Chouji took a few steps forward, "I got this, you guys."

Naruto turned and cried, "No way! We'll clobber him together!" Chouji turned to him, but before he could reply, Kiba retorted quickly, "No, we'll lose precious time. We have to go after them!"

"Well, you guys better make a decision quick!" Mononoke snarled as she countered Jirobo's attack when he came after her, probably assuming she was the weakest. Neji threw an quick Gentle Fist attack at Jirobo, sending him back and the duo leap away. The Hyuga called out, "Your call, Nara. You're the leader of the team."

Shikamaru just scowled as the others looked at him. He knew that this was a possibility but he was hoping it wouldn't come to this.

"Chouji, you'll stay behind. We'll go after Sasuke." The Nara turned to his friend, smiling a little, "I trust you can deal with this?" The ginger grinned as he gave a thumbs up, his chubby face glowing with warmth, "Count on me!" He turned to Jirobo who was getting ready for another attack, "Now, move it you guys! Bring Sasuke back!"

Kiba grinned, "Okay! Clobber him good, Akimichi!"

Chouji gave a determined "Yup!" and turned around to face the Sound ninja. With that, the others leaped for the trees. Mononoke took a step forward before hesitating and looked back. She didn't feel right for leaving the boy behind. Chouji noticed her lingering presence, and without turning back, he called out, "Don't worry about me, Momo. I'll be right behind you."

She nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her, and followed the others.

* * *

When they caught up with the sound again, the six armed man Kidomaru stayed behind as the other two fled. This time, it was Neji who volunteered to keep him distracted while the others went ahead.

As they left another comrade behind, Mononoke felt a deeper pang in her chest. Why does she feel like things are going to be worse from here on out? She wanted to help her friends but she couldn't stop the enemy.

Mononoke had never felt this useless in a long time.

When they found the Sound again, Sakon was the one who stayed behind. Kiba and Akamaru took over the battle. Mononoke could feel her heart being ripped apart as she parted with her best friend. He gave her an encouraging smile before the other three left him behind and followed after Tayuya. She desperately hope that he would be alright. Sakon reeked of bloodlust.

Each step she took after that made her feel even more guilty for leaving her comrades to fend the enemies while they pursue the Uchiha.

Once they got to the kunoichi, Mononoke could breathe a little easier. Three against one works well in their favor. Tayuya was panting once they got closer. She stopped and whirled around, getting ready to attack.

The trio halted their steps and waited for her next move.

Tayuya snarled, as she stood in front of the coffin, "You guys... You're persistent as fuck. We should have just killed you brats off when we had the chance." Mononoke jeered back sarcastically, "Shame you missed your chance. Do you need to take five then?"

The redhead whipped out a flute and sneered, "No need for that, brat. I'll finish you off now."

"Really? You and what army?" Mononoke couldn't help say snidely, her frustration at the entire situation rolling off her like poison, "Oh, so what now? You going to blow that whistle to death and make my job easier?"

Tayuya just smirked, "Nice language you have there, kid. But what a shame it would be, if you're the one who die instead."

Just as she proceeded to lift the flute to her lips, a flash of white hurtled at her and knocked the wind out of her. Tayuya flipped backwards and landed on a branch, snarling. She looked up to see what it was that attacked her and her eyes widened at the sight.

A white fox stared back on the opposing branch, its sharp eyes were cloudy as it curled its sleek body defensively.

The kunoichi flinched as it took a step to her. Just as she tried to move away, something attacked her from behind and she toppled forwards, heading for the ground. Mononoke stood where she was five seconds ago, grinning.

"She fell for it." Mononoke said as she looked back at her friends, the fox fading away into a misty whisper. Naruto sniggered at the pun and opened his mouth to agree.

But his words died in his mouth when something else slammed into Mononoke. The kunoichi reacted just in time, raising her arms in front of her to brace against the kick. She slid across the branch and grunt before looking up. "Oh, you're back." Mononoke sighed as she stood up.

Tayuya growled as she faced the girl, "You'll pay for that, bitch."

Mononoke blinked before she tilted her head to one side innocently, "Say, where is Sasuke, by the way?" The redhead stiffened at her comment and whirled around. Shikamaru and Naruto were beside the coffin, already in possession of it.

"Missing something?" Naruto grinned mischievously and Shikamaru just chuckled.

Tayuya gasped before growling, "Get away from there!"

Mononoke attacked her from behind, already lunging.

But that was a mistake. Shikamaru and Naruto were thrown off as the coffin suddenly slipped from underneath them. The boys fell in a heap at the impact. Mononoke was struck by something hard in mid-air. The assault threw her off balance and she leaped aside. She looked up and the coffin was on a higher branch. A pale man stood beside it, his hand on the lid as he watched her with a guarded gaze.

"You're taking too long to bring Orochimaru-sama's vessel." He accused, his voice slightly scratchy. Mononoke could smell the putrid scent of sickness oozing out from the man. It was strange because his body seemed to be moving perfectly fine and his chakra smelled dangerous. A very off combination that made Mononoke falter.

The redhead exclaimed in shock, "Kimimaro? What are you doing here?!"

The man glared down at her, before lifting the coffin easily, "Fulfilling my purpose. And you better fulfill yours by killing off the Konoha ninjas." Vivid green eyes glared silently, "Or else, I'll kill you."

When he disappeared so suddenly, the four ninjas were left stunned.

Mononoke broke out of the confusion first and attacked Tayuya, throwing kunais at her so quickly the Sound ninja almost lost her balance. Once she's finished with this one, they can go after him. It's just going to take a few minutes. Sasuke can wait for all she cares.

One kunai sliced the Sound's shoulder and Tayuya hissed in pain before leaping away. Mononoke skidded to a stop and was about to leap before a voice called out to her, "Mononoke stop!"

The silverette turned her head so fast she almost sprained her neck, snarling, "What? I'm busy!"

Shikamaru stepped forward, "I'll handle her. You go after Sasuke." Mononoke growled at him, "Not a chance! The three of us can finish her easily and we can go after Sasuke later!"

Seeing her distraction, Tayuya prepared an attack but she couldn't budge. "What?!" She glanced down her nose and saw her shadow was elongated strangely. She snarled as she looked around for the source, and her eyes landed on the Chunin. His shadow was wrapped around the branch he was on and placed in her direction.

"Only you can track him. You go on with Naruto." Shikamaru said levelly, his eyes never leaving Mononoke. Naruto interrupted uneasily, "Shikamaru, I don't have a good feeling about leaving you behind too."

Mononoke glared at the Nara. Something in his narrowed gaze made her nod reluctantly. She turned to Naruto, who looked hopeless, and tilted her head in the direction where the man fled, "Let's go then."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Nara." The kunoichi said as she passed him by before pulling Naruto with her.

Shikamaru just watched as they leave before turning back to the Sound ninja.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" He said determinedly.

* * *

Naruto glanced at Mononoke as they moved through the trees for almost the seventh time. The girl had been sullen the moment they left Shikamaru. Naruto felt a growing frustration at all these separation. They split the team up from the start! Didn't Kakashi-sensei said that thing about scum leaving comrades behind? Naruto's mind wandered again to his friends. Chouji, Neji, Kiba and now Shikamaru. He couldn't help but feel worried for them.

Finally he couldn't help but blurt, "Why did you leave Shikamaru behind?"

Mononoke just shrugged, not bothering to hide the bitterness in her voice, "Well, he insisted. Besides, he's the boss of the team. Of course he would know what's best."

The blond frowned at her, "Then why didn't you put up more of a fight?! You always talked back when you didn't like something!" His reply made her blink in surprise. Naruto felt a sudden surge of hope as she pondered over his words.

She bit her lip, "Yeah, I did." Mononoke paused before she continued again, "I honestly don't know, Naruto. It's like after I changed back, I'm not myself anymore. I didn't know what to do when Sasuke left. I should have-" She stopped and squeezed her eyes shut, stopping.

Naruto followed her in surprise and turned back, "Mononoke-chan?"

A sob broke through her, making her shoulders shudder, "I-I'm sorry, Naruto! If... If I had just stopped Sasuke from leaving, this w-w-wouldn't happen. It- It's all my fault! Now everyone... They might die because of my mistake! I didn't think it through." She coughed and crossed her arms, her fingers digging into her arms.

Naruto was stunned. He had never saw Mononoke cried before. She never let herself show any weakness, in any situation. But it's as if she was finally wore down by all the caged up anxiety and worry. The boy felt his brain cogs jammed as tears fell from her eyes.

"Well, we can't change the past, can we? So we just need to move now." Mononoke looked up at his voice, her tears falling like diamonds, and saw a sad smile on Naruto's face. "It's okay, Mononoke-chan. It's really not your fault. I'm sure you tried your best!" He grinned at her, "Come on! Let's go get Sasuke back!"

Mononoke rubbed her eyes and smiled half-heartedly at Naruto, "I've been really stupid and emotional these few days. I'll make up for it now." She nodded before starting off again, "Don't lag too far behind."

* * *

When they caught up to Kimimaro, he was waiting for them in a large field. They stood a few ways off, both parties watching the other warily. The man spoke first.

"I don't want to kill you but if you continue to follow me, I will have no choice but to do so."

Naruto gritted his teeth and yelled back, "I don't need that bullshit! Hand Sasuke back!" He stepped forward, "I will do whatever it takes to get him back."

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow, "Even if it means that you would need to sacrifice your life?"

"Well, I wouldn't let him. That's why I'm here." Mononoke said as she raised her hands in a handsign, "So, if you could be so kind, can you give us our friend back?" The ninja had the nerve to look sad as he replied her, "I'm afraid it's too late. He's already undergoing the transformation. The Sasuke you know is gone. The curse mark have already made sure of it."

He paused and continued thoughtfully, "You're a few steps too late. Maybe if you had stopped him, you might have a chance of getting him back."

His sentence struck a chord in Mononoke. She swallowed the guilt and snarled at him, "Whatever. We'll take him either away!" She crossed her middle and pointer finger together, "Demon Art: Ice Wolves!"

A pack of five ice wolves formed from thin air around them. Mononoke crouched down to all fours, growling. Naruto used his clone jutsu and they attacked the man. Mononoke was about to call for Gatsuga when she noticed the man's movements.

He raised his hands at the clones and suddenly bullets popped from his fingers. Mononoke narrowed her eyes. They weren't normal bullets. There were finger bones.

 _A kekkei genkai?_ Mononoke dimly remembered reading something similiar to this.

The clones burst into smoke and the sounds snapped her out of her trance. The wolved were waiting for her signal. She raised her arm and rolled into a twister, calling out, "Gatsuga!"

Six twisters headed the man's way, aiming directly at him. He dodged them but each time he does, another persists. Finally, one of the ice wolves managed to attack him and the impact caused a small explosion. Mononoke and the other four wolves leaped away, joining Naruto. They waited in anticipation as they squinted past the smoke. When the dust settled, the ice wolf that attacked was completely shattered at the man's feet. Mononoke sucked in a gasp at the sight.

When Kimimaro moved his arm, the sound of bones cracking made Mononoke shivered. A shield that looked like a rib cage curled protectively over him, ice and frost still covering the white bones.

Mononoke and Naruto were frozen stiff as they watcher the bones retracted back into the man's skin, disgust and shock roiling in them.

"What the hell...?" Naruto muttered, his blue eyes so wide it looked almost comical. Mononoke gulped before she noticed something.

It might work in her favour. If only she could just-

A loud crack of wood disrupted the tense silence. All three pairs of eyes looked towards the coffin. It was like watching a devil's egg hatch. There were cracks running along the wooden frame as it broke under pressure. Mononoke could sense the dark energy pouring through the seams.

The coffin bursts open with a deafening explosion and a huge amount of chakra swoop through the field in a rush. The chakra stung her eyes and Mononoke squeezed them shut, raising her arms to block the wind from her face. When the rush of power passed, realization struck through her heart as she opened her eyes. Sasuke stood there, in the middle of the rubble with his back facing them.

His wings unfurled from his back like sails of a ship with a loud flap. Mononoke noticed that his skin held a bluish tinge.

The Sasuke she knew, her comrade, the bossy prick she loved as a dear brother, was gone.

And he was replaced with a monster.

"What have you done, you idiot?" Mononoke breathed, unable to tear her eyes away from her ex-teammate. Naruto, however, seemed undeterred. Or perhaps, oblivious is a better adjective.

"Sasuke! It's so great that you're okay! Come on, let's finish this guy and go home!" He cried, almost sagging with relief when he saw the Uchiha.

Mononoke felt her breath hitched when the boy started cackling. Actually cackling. Like a maniac. She noticed Kimimaro watching with a bland expression from the corner of her eyes. He looked almost... Apologetic.

Naruto just growled at the other boy, "Hey, what's wrong with you? Pull yourself together, Sasuke!"

A sharp snicker from the Uchiha made Mononoke turn her full attention to him. "The power… I can feel it." He raised his hands to his chest, marvelling at his palms as if he could actually see anything, "It feels… So good." Another ominous chuckle made all the hairs on Mononoke's neck stand on end. She pressed a hand to Naruto's shoulder, "Sasuke's a goner, Naruto. It's already consuming him." Before Naruto could question her, Sasuke just disappeared from their line of sight.

The blond ninja stiffened before looking around frantically, crying out, "Hey, Sasuke! Where did you go?!"

Kimimaro answered him, his voice neutrally polite, "Sasuke has left to join Orochimaru. You can still leave with your life intact if you wish to retreat now."

Naruto whirled around at the man, clenching his fists, "What did you say?!"

Mononoke's hand on his shoulder squeezed painfully and the sharp pain drew him out of his reverie. "You can still go after him. He's not far off. Keep heading northeast." she told him with a steady voice, her eyes never leaving Kimimaro. She pushed Naruto gently, stepping towards the man, who edged his hand to rest on his shoulder with caution.

"I'll deal with him." Her tone offers no argument. Naruto looked at her for a few seconds before nodding, gulping, "Be careful, Mononoke-chan. I'll leave this to you." She gave him a nod, dipping her head once and lifting her chin high, and her comrade left her side. The flash of orange rushed across the plain towards the given direction and well away from attacking distance of the Sound ninja.

Kimimaro watched as the blond took off, not bothering to move a muscle. Slowly, he turned to Mononoke, raising his eyebrow a fraction, "You are willing to sacrifice yourself for a fruitless cause?"

Mononoke shrugged before smiling, "I'm just another lousy ninja. My life matters not in the greater scheme of things."

Kimimaro was about to step forward to attack her before he stills. The man looked down, trying to find the cause of the chills that is making his body shudder. Slight panic began to set in as he felt an involuntary force inside his body caused him to bend over in pain.

Mononoke's pleasant smile slowly spreads wider, almost maliciously, "Ah, it's growing, isn't it?"

He chokes and gasps, falling to his knees. Again, his bones tore out of their fleshy prison, protruding eerily into the open air. The white bones had a sharp contrast in its surroundings, like snow on a summer's day.

Under the gleaming sunlight, at least three bones were encased in ice, and it was growing rapidly like a disease.

Kimimaro looked at the bones and he raised his arms, clutching on to the sickened bones. Mononoke watched with interest as his fingers ran along the bone. And hacked it off cleanly.

He inspected the bones, before he realized that the ice was still spreading and threw it far away from him.

Kimimaro returned his gaze to Mononoke and gave her a quick once over, "I take back my initial observation of you. You might prove to be a formidable opponent." He raised a hand to his shoulder, and a snap and a pop pushed a shoulder bone into his waiting hand. Kimimaro pulled it out of his limb and waved it, flicking away a few drops of blood. The end of the bone was sharp and glinted in the light.

The kunoichi snorts, "Good to know that I've earn some respect from someone so far." She raised her hands outwards. Starting from her upper arms, a visible swirl of frost rolled over her arms. In their wake a pair of cutlasses form, frost outlining them before coalescing, becoming solid. She brandished them in a large swooping 'X', before lifting a blade to her lips. Mononoke whispered a soft prayer against the cool ice, the frost stinging her lips like a silent promise.

Neither ninja moved for a moment, assessing the other. A soft breeze passed through the field, billowing against their clothes. Once it passed, the silence broke with the clashing of weapons. Five seconds into the fray and Mononoke can see his clear strengths.

He was fast. Much faster than herself. He was probably on par with Rock Lee.

Perhaps using taijutsu is a wrong move.

 _Definitely a wrong move, stupid!_ Mononoke scolded herself, as her cutlass narrowly blocked another attempt at her head. She managed to barely evade his attacks, blocking most of them in time. Bare scrapes and cuts littered her skin, but ice quickly covered them, weaving across the skin like spiderwebs. Some of the strands of ice whipped up and blocked some of the attacks, acting as additional defense.

Mononoke gasps in pain when the bone weapon struck deep into her hip, a mistake on her part. She was too focused on blocking the attack close to her face and upper body. And the fact she allowed her guard to loosen when the smell of his sickness became more apparent was also another stupid move.

Then a burst of ice shards exploded in Kimimaro's face immediately after he struck her. The man was temporarily blinded and he fell back a few steps, desperately brushing the crystals from his eyes.

Mononoke took a few backflips behind, putting some distance from the wounded man. Her breathing was ragged as she held her side, one of the sister cutlasses sitting delicately between her teeth. The plunge was deep but nothing a little ice can't handle. She hisses as she removed her hand to inspect the damage. Well, it wasn't so bad. More frost covered the wound, until it became a makeshift brace.

At least the blood wouldn't flow out now. But it's going to cost her her mobility.

' _He's a close range fighter. I'm going to need to keep my distance._ ' She pondered as she retrieve her cutlass and spitting on the ground. He managed to get the last of the shards from his eyes by now. The man blinked a few times, seemingly unharmed, but Mononoke allowed herself a little sense of triumph.

His eyelids were bleeding slightly, and he could barely open his left eye. A few more of the shards managed to lodge into his skin but due to previous experience, he took the large chunks out, letting himself bleed instead of risking being iced inside out.

Without wasting another moment, Mononoke raised her cutlasses and started wildly swinging the swords in the air in his directions. As the cutlasses swung, waves of cold air followed their wake. Frost began crystallizing and a strong wind began to pick up. Soon enough, a blizzard began to form as she continued her intricate dance.

Kimimaro stood there, stunned as the wind whipped up a small snowstorm. Although the air was raging around her, the rest of the field was quiet and untouched. Once she gave a final slice with the cutlass, her sword right in his direction. Kimimaro reacted immediately, taking a second to understand what was happening. The blizzard morphed into a dragon and shrieked like a banshee as it charges at him. Bones grew at a rapid speed, enclosing him from the attack as the dragon thundered towards him in a spiral. Its fearful maw gaped hungrily and bit down hard against the bony shield. Kimimaro could feel a good amount of frost slipping through the cracks, biting his skin. As the snowstorm rages past him, he could hear his bones cracking under the weight. With a sharp thwack, the tail of the dragon slams into him for a last time before moving past.

He heard a soft howl and suddenly his shield fell apart, the largest portions covered in ice. Kimimaro looked to his feet, assessing the damage. White bones and blue ice littered the ground, looking like a skeletal snowman gone wrong.

When he glanced back, Kimimaro stares blankly.

The ground where the blizzard passed through was covered in ice. The blizzard dragon swerved its head back and roared in anger before dissipating into mist.

Surprised, he turned back to the kunoichi. A fearsome power, but it was a rash decision.

She panted and struggled to stand up, her body swaying dangerously. Whatever that jutsu was, it cost her a lot of energy. She looked almost ready to fall over. Kimimaro could see the grim determination in her eyes, even though her body said otherwise. Chakra rolled off her like broken static. ' _A shame it would be to kill her._ ' He thought as he slowly walked towards the exhausted kunoichi, like an executioner ready for the call.

Mononoke couldn't stand any longer and fell to the ground with a thump, panting harshly. She was hoping that last move would help finish everything but she had not enough strength to hold the dragon's form. The way he closed in on her, she knew the look in his eyes. It's the quiet look of a predator, closing in for the kill and knowing that the prey would not be able to run or fight back. She sure felt like a dying prey now. But her body wasn't going to help fill her predator's hunger, unfortunately.

' _This is it then._ ' Mononoke thought bitterly, her dying gasps loud and clear in the quiet field, ' _I let everyone down._ 'Kakashi's face appeared in her head and she bit back a sob. She didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. She refused to close her eyes in defeat as she stared right into Kimimaro's eyes when he raised the weapon high.

If she was going to die, then heaven forbid she was going to go without a fight. Not until she takes her last breath.

The weapon gave a dreadful whistle as it rushed down, aiming at her heart.

One second, two.

Why has it not punctured through her skin yet? Or did she lose all feeling the moment it pierced her heart? Kimimaro moved his gaze from her eyes to her chest and his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

His arm shook with force as he tried to close the distance between her and the weapon.

Mononoke furrowed her brow before she looked down at her chest and inhaled sharply. A small amount of sand encircled the tip of the bone. Slowly, more grains joined the ball of sand and before any of them could react, the ball blossomed into a deadly flower, piercing upwards. Kimimaro cried out in pain as the sand shot past his retreating arm, scratching roughly.

She tried to understand the new turn of events as Kimimaro darted away from the sand rolling towards him like a small tsunami. Suddenly, she was scooped up gently and a figure stepped up beside her.

Mononoke didn't know if she should laugh in relief or slap his face when Gaara came into view. But his gaze wasn't on her so she chose to shut up. Mononoke followed his line of sight and blinked.

Kimimaro was warding away the offensive sand with his bones, but it looked like it was working. The sand was attacking from all sides and yet he wasn't wounded badly. Mononoke heard Gaara snorted in disdain and watched as the sand fell away, moving upwards into the sky. The Sound ninja looked up warily, his armor of bones hardening.

From her vantage point, she could see small trails of sand slowly winding up Kimimaro's ankles. The look on his face showed that he doesn't sense it. Without warning, the sand at his feet shot up rapidly, enclosing his legs and waist in a matter of seconds. He looked down and from above, the sand cloud fell on top of him, encasing him inside a sphere of sand.

Gaara raised a palm at the sphere before clenching his fist, causing the sphere to tighten and shrink. Blood coalesced at the base of the sphere, dripping slightly.

Just as she thought it was the end of it, the sand bursts outwards and a creature leaped out.

"I don't think that was supposed to happen." Mononoke said out loud. Whatever it was, it looked like a cross between Kimimaro and a dinosaur. It took a moment for Mononoke to realize that the chakra that seemed to be flowing from the creature was similar to the Sasuke that hatched from the coffin.

"He's stronger now. Watch out." Mononoke warned Gaara without thinking as she leaned forward, "He's fast and adept in taijutsu, almost like Lee. Don't make the same mistakes you did when you fought Bushy Brows."

She didn't see it but Gaara glanced at her and nodded, "Stay here. I'll be back." With a single flourish of his hand, the cradle Mononoke was in floated higher so that she was a few ways away from the battle.

Mononoke almost snorted at him. It sounded almost cliche, like a sappy story. But she was selfishly glad that she didn't need to enter the fray anymore, now that Gaara is here. She doesn't think she could manage a few more minutes. Another blinding pain shot through her hip and Mononoke sucked in a breath through her teeth. Ice and adrenaline helped her forget about the pain, but now that the adrenaline is wearing off, she could feel as if her guts were spilling out.

She only returned to her human form a few days ago and was just beginning to recover. Mononoke knew she wasn't in the best shape but what could she do? Not come on the mission?

Sounds of the battle pulled her attention away from her wound. She move closer to the edge and looked down, watching the fight. Kimimaro snarled and rushed towards Gaara, who had his hands folded and sand writhing around him like a jealous sentinel.

Gaara took her warnings and made sure to leave a large amount of distance between him and Kimimaro. He leaped onto a sand cloud and moved higher, attempting to get even farther out of reach. It seemed to enraged Kimimaro even further and he gave a loud roar. His tail swayed from side to side and even from a far distance, Gaara and Mononoke can see the muscles rippling through him as he crouched down.

When he gave pursuit, it was so fast a small sonic boom blasted through the clearing. Within a second, he was in front of Gaara, arm up and ready to behead the boy. His arm came rushing down, giving Mononoke a sense of déjà vu.

A wall of sand rose up to meet the intruder, blocking his attack.

Kimimaro snarled and the bony weapon in his hand spiraled and grew larger, whirring like a drill. Sand splattered everywhere but the wall held on. The man was so focused on Gaara, he didn't see the giant sand arm behind him. The hand wrapped around him, immobilizing his movements. But Kimimaro noticed half a second after the fingers touched him and slipped out of the sand's grasp.

The man appeared a few ways off before slamming his hands to the ground. The earth shuddered, and for a moment, there was silence. Then with a shivering crack, pearly branches shot from underground and began spreading across the field, forming the beginnings of a gruesome white forest. Mononoke squinted to inspect the white spears and blinked. They were made of bones.

Gaara hopped on a sand cloud and the cloud brought him above the bones. He was hovering over the forest, green eyes scanning the expanse of white to locate the brown skinned man. He turned this way and that, trying to find the man.

Mononoke looked around too, eyes alert and ready to warn her friend.

It happened so fast, she could barely force the words out when Kimimaro shot out from a pillar behind Gaara. She choked a scream, almost at the same time Gaara whirled around, realizing the man's presence. It was as if time slowed, the sand shooting from below him to protect its master. Mononoke thought Gaara was done for, when Kimimaro's body stilled.

Three heartbeats later, Gaara's sand cloud moved away hastily.

Mononoke watched as Gaara's shocked look slowly relaxed before he gave a small tilt of his head to his opponent. That's when she understood. A soft wind picked up, passing them. Mononoke looked up, her hair lifting with the breeze.

Then the clearing stilled.

* * *

Once the battle was over, Gaara went to Mononoke, who was still in the shell of sand. He scooped her out of the sand cradle tenderly, so to not to further hurt her wound. Once she was out, the sand obediently return to the gourd on his back. To her surprise and frustration, Gaara didn't set her down.

Instead, he carried her in his arms as the sand cloud floated away.

Obviously, she protested, "I can stand on my own, Gaara. We need to go after Naruto and Sasuke!" He looked at her blandly before uttering, "But I won't let you. You're hurt." Mononoke would have put up more of a fight but pain shot through her, as if in agreement with the Sand ninja. The girl scowled, feeling betrayed by her own body.

It wasn't unpleasant to be safely tucked in Gaara's arms but Mononoke didn't want to feel any weaker than she already thinks she look like.

When they got to safer ground, Gaara set her down gently against a tree before moving aside. She winced slightly at another round of pain and took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Gaara looked with disguised interest as Mononoke pressed against her wound, more frost rushing from her palms to the gash across her waist. Mononoke slumped against the tree, squeezing her eyes tight as a wave of pain rolled through her.

"We should bring you back to the village." Gaara said. Mononoke opened her eyes and looked at him. He was watching her with a gaze so intense, Mononoke felt a tingle ran up her spine.

She shook her head, and turned away from his eyes, "No. I have to check up on them at least... Just give me a moment, then we can go after them." Gaara stepped closer and crouched in front of her, "You are in no shape to move," he faltered slightly, "Mononoke."

The girl turned back at him, wanting to resist but their eyes locked on each other and the words die from her throat. Instinctively, she knew that he say more. She decided to wait for him to gather his courage. It took a few more moments before Gaara dropped his gaze and looked down at her hands sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry." His voice was tinged with so much guilt and sadness. Mononoke wanted to stay mad at him, for betraying her trust. She treated him as her friend and yet he brought destruction on her home, her family, her friends. She could yell at him, let her fury take over and destroy everything.

But...

Mononoke knew during that time, he was alone, and that he didn't know better then. She couldn't hold a grudge against Gaara forever. He was a broken soul back then, but she could see him slowly healing. She didn't want to destroy the little amount of humanity he managed to rebuilt in such a short time.

Gaara flinched at the sudden press of skin when Mononoke pressed a hand against his cheek, but when he realized what it was, he quickly relaxed into her hand in relief. The look on his face told her everything. How badly he lacked physical touch and love. _Oh, Gaara..._ Mononoke thought forlornly as she rubbed her thumb across his cheekbone. _How did you managed to make it so far?_

"It's okay, Gaara. I forgive you." she whispered gently and moved closer to him, her heart aching. He leaned towards her unconsciously, his eyelids drooping and Mononoke could almost smell his loneliness as she comforted him, "It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes."

Mononoke couldn't help it.

She pulled the boy into a hug, hushing him with soft nothings. His arms went around her, and he pressed close. Mononoke leaned against him, burying her face into his shoulder. His body shuddered slightly, overwhelmed and Mononoke hugged tighter, as if she could hug the pain away from him.

* * *

Gaara carried Mononoke all the way to find her comrades, even though she insisted she could walk and he took no argument. He took her up and moved in the direction she pointed.

When they finally reached the valley, only one of her friends was there.

"Naruto!" Mononoke cried when she saw his unmoving body. Gaara moved quickly, jumping off the cliff and into the gorge without hesitation. He quickly closed the distance, almost running towards the blond.

He slowly placed Mononoke beside her teammate and she checked his vitals immediately. She sagged in relief when she realized that he was alive, just unconscious. Gaara relaxed considerably when she told him the good news.

Mononoke tried to get up, but her legs gave out under her. Gaara was at her side immediately, but she shook her head urgently, "We need to hurry. Sasuke is still nearby, his scent is still strong."

"You're in no shape to move." Gaara scolded gently but Mononoke just smiled at him, "Naruto will never forgive me if I didn't at least try to get that idiot back."

"And he won't forgive you if you died trying." He replied, his green eyes determined. "I won't forgive you either." Mononoke clamped her mouth shut. Point taken. She hates getting cornered.

In another few minutes, two familiar figures entered the valley.

"Mononoke!" Kakashi called. The girl turned at the sound of his voice and she broke into a reassured grin, "You're here! Pakkun too!"

When they got closer, Kakashi crouched beside Mononoke, hands flying about as he looked her over with slight panic, "Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" Pakkun sniffed her, prodding his nose into her ribs and she hissed in pain. The dog looked at her but Mononoke just shook her head, "I'm fine, you two. Don't worry about me. Gaara came just in time."

Kakashi blinked in surprise and shared a look with Pakkun but quickly recovered. He turned to the boy, who was watching them and trying hard not to look too curious. The Jonin nodded to the Sand ninja solemnly, "Thank you."

The redhead return the nod before looking over to Naruto, "Only Naruto is here when we arrived." Kakashi followed his gaze, before he sighed slashed headband beside the blond ninja was all he needed to know.

The dark sky growled softly, and rain started falling. Mononoke looked into her caretaker's dark eyes hopefully. Raindrops streaked his face as he shook his head, "We did all we could." She thought her heart was going to break. She didn't portray any weakness on her face but Kakashi pulled her close, comforting her. Gaara turned away from the sight, and Pakkun curled in to himself.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 **OH MAN. Lot's of things, you guys. Lot's of things are coming. But in the meantime, did you guys enjoy this chapter? :DDDD**


	42. Chapter 41: Time to Heal

**GUESS WHO'S BACK?**

Chapter Fourty One: Time to Heal

Shikamaru was outside of the emergency room, clenching his fists together worriedly. His eyes kept darting between his hands, the floor and the ominous bright line in front of the entrace of the room. His bad habit of bouncing his legs when he was nervous was back in full gear.

"You look like a wreck." Shikamaru's head shot up at the deep voice. Shikaku was watching his son with an unreadable expression. The boy got to his feet as his father stepped out of the shadows.

"How are they?" Shikaku asked, looking at the doors solemnly.

Shikamaru shook his head, "All of them got it bad, Chouji and Neji had the worst damage." He felt his eyes stung as he dropped his gaze. The guilt grew worse when he looked at his broken finger.

That was all he had gotten. A broken finger and his other comrades might not be able to live through this.

He squeezed his eyes shut, not allowing that thought to go any further. "It's all my fault." Shikamaru said shakily, "They got hurt because I didn't plan it through. They believed in me, and I let them down."

He clenched his fists at his side, tremors passing him, "Mononoke is still in critical condition when I checked on her, just like Neji. Naruto and Kiba are still unconscious." He shook his head and spat bitterly, "And I'm here, with just a stub finger. I'm not fit to be a Chunin."

"Suck it up, kid." Shikaku's stern voice snapped and Shikamaru winced, his head still hung down. "The life of a ninja isn't a walk in the park."

The Nara leader looked at his son, "Even if you quit being a shinobi, missions will still occur. Someone will have to carry them out. Your companions will just go out with a new leader. So then, maybe your companions will die," Shikamaru flinched at the thought as his father went on, "But if you're their leader that time, your companions may not reach that end." Shikamaru looked at his father, who was pointedly looking at him and he turned away shamefully.

"If you look at this time as an experience and you learn from it, maybe you can carry out your missions with less problems. If your companions are really important to you… Before you think about running away, consider that you may become greater for the sake of your friends!" His firm voice rang straight and true. The Nara leader breathed in slowly, sobering up. He was sure that his words went right into Shikamaru's head.

Shikaku watched silently as his son's shoulders shuddered, and tears fell to his feet.

"N-next time…" Shikamaru choked and clenched his fists so tightly, his fingernails made crescent dents into his skin, "Next time, I'll do better. I-I won't let them down again."

* * *

Once he got word that Mononoke was out of surgery, he almost ran to her room. Due to multiple injuries and a fragile condition, she was admitted.

When he got to the room, he was panting. Maybe it was his nerves or that his body was still weak from the battle, he didn't know why his heart was ramming violently against his rib cage even though he just climbed two floors up.

Shikamaru took a deep breath before knocking the door gently and letting himself in.

He was definitely not ready for the sight inside.

Gaara looked up to him, his expression strangely blank. Shikamaru didn't miss the way his hand pulled away from Mononoke's open palm but chose to ignore it. The redhead leaned back against his chair and folded his arms, looking outside of the window.

Speaking of which, the girl seemed asleep, her breathing even and steady. She was wrapped in a few bandages, a small tube connected from her arm to an IV stand beside her bed. The dim light from the cloudy day outside seemed to soften her features, making her look younger.

Shikamaru allowed a breath of relief to see her calmly sleeping. "Did she just fell asleep?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara nodded, bringing his gaze to lie on Mononoke, "They brought her in ten minutes ago and she was already asleep when I came in."

The Nara did not expect a reply so sincere from the Sand ninja. Both boys turned back to the girl, unable to come up with a conversation and decided to be silent instead. Shikamaru stepped closer to her, with the thought to sit on her bed. But trails of sand slid against the bed sheets. He stiffened and glanced over at Gaara, who wasn't looking at him.

"She doesn't deserve this." Gaara said softly, exhaling through his nose, "If I hadn't come in time…"

Shikamaru's whole body ached heavily with guilt when he turned back to look at the sleeping girl. "I really shouldn't be a Chunin." Shika muttered under his breath, taking another step closer, "I'm so sorry. I'm not-"

"And I won't forgive you if you quit, Shika." Mononoke grumbled, half asleep. Both Shikamaru and Gaara jolted at her groggy protest. She blinked her eyes open, looking around.

Shikamaru almost forgot how bright her eyes were when she looked at him.

Sighing, she pressed back with her elbow and tried to get up. She managed to lean against her arm but as she tried to sit up, she winced in pain. Gaara got off his chair and moved closer to her. He gently took her arm, the other hand supporting her back. Shikamaru didn't knew why he felt a little prickly at the sight.

"Honestly, i'm not that fragile." She looked back at Shikamaru, smiling painfully, "It's fine. We learn from our mistakes? Isn't that what you said?"

Shikamaru felt his eyes stung a little and he swallowed dryly, feeling a rather large lump in his throay. He offered a half-smile and shrugged, "Yeah… I did."

Mononoke grinned at him, "So there. You remain a Chunin. Just be careful next time, kay?" He couldn't help but smile wider. Then, a worried lines creased Mononoke's forehead as she furrowed her brows, "How're the others?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Chouji is out of emergency but we can't see him yet. Neji is in critical. Naruto's knocked out. Kiba's sister is with him while he's resting. He didn't get it too bad because the Sand came in time." Shikamaru glanced over at Gaara as he finished his sentence.

He didn't look up, instead his dark green eyes were looking at Mononoke, twisting the bedsheets anxiously. "Well. At least Hana is with Kiba. Naruto will be fine, obviously. And I'm more worried about Neji…"

But Shikamaru wasn't listening to her nervous babbling. He was watching how Gaara reached over to hold Mononoke's hand comfortingly while she continued running her mouth.

* * *

Once visiting hours were over, a nurse came in to ask the boys to leave. She was a large woman, and her no nonsense demeanor managed to unnerve the two boys.

"Off with you two prince charmings! You can see her tomorrow." She grumbled, glowering at them as she waved her hands at them in a shooing motion, "The patient needs her rest."

Mononoke had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when the nurse uncouthly shooed Gaara away with a firm look. He looked so put off and surprised at her gruffness, as if he wasn't used to being manhandled. Mononoke suspects he didn't lash out at the woman because he was too busy being uncomfortable. And maybe it was because she was there and Gaara wanted to be on his best behavior. _'Depends on how you'd want to look at it,_ ' Mononoke mused to herself.

When the nurse looked at him, Shikamaru just snorted, no doubt inwardly complaining how women are such a pain in the arse, before turning to Mononoke. "I'll bring some peaches along tomorrow." He said, deliberately ignoring the woman with a shrug. The girl pricked up gleefully and gave him the brightest grin, "You'd better, Shika!" Her cheerful response made him smirk.

Gaara managed to gave her the smallest of smiles as he stood beside Shikamaru, edging away from the nurse as best as he could. Mononoke tilted her head, smiling back curiously, "Bring Temari and Kitty along tomorrow?" He nodded a promise with an amused glint in his eyes, and the boys left.

And she was left alone with the scary nurse's mercy.

Mononoke watched curiously as the nurse shuffled around, checking her pulse and temperature and whatnot. She busied herself by checking her IV bag and clearing some clutter left by the previous nurses, grumbling under her breath. The nurses before were all rattled by Gaara's quiet stare and left everything in a mess on the cabinet on her bedside.

Mononoke was a bit surprised when the nurse gently nudged a thermometer against her lips. "Open wide and rest this under your tongue." The girl listened obediently, clamping her mouth shut after the bulb was placed at the bottom of her mouth.

"So, you've got your hands full, huh?" The nurse mused aloud as she took the thermometer from Mononoke's mouth, inspect it and gave an appreciative grunt.

Mononoke blinked, watching her clear away the equipment into a tray on her bedside. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused at the question.

The nurse gave her a short glance before busying herself, "You got two strappin boys who stayed with you the moment you came in. Hard to choose one without breaking the heart of another, I'm sure."

Mononoke realized what she meant and shifted uncomfortably, bright pink dusting her cheeks. She tug at her comforter and mumbled, "I'm not choosing anyone.."

The nurse snorted in disbelief, "Could've fooled me." She gave a once over of the room and her honey brown eyes fell on Mononoke.

The kunoichi caught sight of a little tenderness in those hard eyes as the nurse scrutinised her. She bends over and help Mononoke to lie down, and pulled the sheets to her chest. "Rest." She said, her voice soft and commanding.

The nurse picked up the tray and was ready to shuffle out of the room when Mononoke piped up, "Wait." The nurse turned around and the Genin swallowed, "Um.. What's your name, miss?"

Mononoke swore she saw a hint of a smile when the nurse replied, "Chihiro."

"Will you be coming often?" Mononoke couldn't help but ask.

Chihiro looked at her incredulously, "Yes. I'm in charge of your ward." She paused before continuing, "Any more questions?"

Mononoke shook her head and smiled, "Nope. Goodnight, Chihiro-san."

The bulky woman nodded, "Goodnight." And she walked out of the room.

* * *

Shikamaru stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. The house was quiet when he got home, so he assumed that his parents went out. Most probably his dad managed to convince his mom to leave him alone for awhile. At times like these, he's glad his dad has some sense when he wanted to be left alone. Thank the heavens for Nara Shikaku.

He thought back when he left the hospital with Gaara. They managed to walk side by side in civil silence, unsure where the other stands in terms of acquaintanceship. Once they stepped out of the hospital entrance, the other two Sand siblings were outside, waiting for their youngest brother.

Kankuro moved away from the tree he was leaning against when he saw them walked closer.

"So, how's the pup?" he asked Gaara hastily. Gaara just grunted in reply, unwilling to say more. Temari smirked at her second sibling, waggling her eyebrows, "Are you actually worried for Mononoke?" Kankuro shot her a glare, his cheeks slightly pink, "No! Just concerned. Since her comrade was beaten up real bad." She snickered at his lame attempt to disguise his concern, earning herself an angry growl.

She turned to Shikamaru, "What about you? You okay?"

He shrugged, "Just got a broken finger. Other than that, I'm fine." Temari grinned at him teasingly, "Guess you're not so bad at holding up against girls."

"I live with Mononoke. You learn a thing or two." Shikamaru replied, his mouth twitching.

"Would love to stay and flirt more, but we got to get going." Kankuro interrupted, glaring at every thing else. He was obviously still miffed.

Shikamaru saw Gaara hiding a small smile, before he collected himself and agreed, "It's late." He turned to Shikamaru and nodded, "We'll take our leave now."

"Yeah. See you." Shikamaru replied calmly, surprising himself. Temari gave him one last smirk before the Sand ninjas walked away.

It was a strange conversation, to say the least. They seemed more confident in each other now.

A hoot from an owl nearby pulled him back into the present and Shikamaru sighed. The window was left open, bringing in quiet noises from the village on a trail of a soft breeze. The coolness of the night hugged him gently, like a soft thin blanket. He had tried playing Shogi on his own, but he was too wound up to concentrate the way he wanted to. He threw a Shogi piece in the air and caught it. Shikamaru rubbed his fingers against the familiar edges, feeling it's name that was etched into the wood.

He moved his thumb away and looked at it.

The silver general.

Moonlight streamed into his room at just the right angle, hitting the piece and illuminating it. Shikamaru thought it sparkled silver for a moment, but maybe it was the trick of the light. He exhaled and pressed the piece to his lips, gazing out of the window. The black sky sparkled with tiny whispers of light.

* * *

Drip. Dark water rippled across the still surface.

Drip.

 _I see you. Child of Canines. I see you crystal clear._

Drip.

Ghostly eyes leaped out from the darkness and a shrill cackling filled the air.

Mononoke shot up from the bed, gasping. Her heartbeat was erratic and she clutched her chest, as if it was about to jump out of her rib cage. She heaved large gulps of air, gasping as if her life depends on those heavy breaths. Cold sweat beaded her skin, her hospital scrubs clinging to her like she was placed under a running tap. She shivered, trying to stop her eyes from stinging. The moonlight shone in gently but it did nothing to comfort her.

She gripped the sheets tightly, still breathing hard.

It was for only so long that she managed to avoid the nightmares, and now they're back to torment her.

Clammy hands covered her face and hid the soft whimpers as Mononoke slumped forwards sobs went unheard in the dead of the night.

* * *

Six peaches sat on the wooden table, and they were pissing him off slightly. Shikamaru was contemplating how many peaches he could take for Mononoke. And so far he was unable to decide. How does one know how many peaches a recovering girl can eat anyway? And if Mononoke knows he brought all six, she won't hesitate to finish all of them, no matter what he says.

He groaned and scratched his neck, grumbling, "Man, this is such a bother." Taking one final glance at the fruits, he mumbled under his breath as he packed three inside a napkin and firmly tied a knot with the edges of the cloth. Lucky number three it is. Without wasting any more time, he walked out.

Yoshino spotted him going towards the front gate and called out for him. The boy turned, half-expecting her to nag at him for some reason. But instead he was given an encouraging smile, his mother's eyes shining, "Send my love to Mononoke. And tell her we'll come visit later once your father gets up." Shikamaru nodded and waved, "Okay. I'll be leaving."

He shut the large wooden doors behind him, and almost stumbled back when he almost walked into someone standing at his doorstep.

"Gaara?" He exclaimed, still choked up in shock. The redhead just watched him blandly, his arms folded as he stood there stoically. Shikamaru shook himself out of his reverie, "What're you doing here? How did you find my house?"

Gaara shrugged before turning, waiting for Shikamaru to get the hint. The Nara started walking and both of them started towards the hospital. "Temari told me. They're waiting for us." Shikamaru nodded, still confused to why the Sand ninja would want to walk him to the hospital. But Gaara did not provide him with any more conversation. Instead, he brought him to a small miscellaneous shop.

Just as they neared the store, Temari and Kankuro walked out of the door, a small bag in Kankuro's hand. Shikamaru looked at them quizzically, but Kankuro shrugged and tilted his head to his sister, "Her idea."

Temari snorted at him, "Well, you paid for it."

"Let's go." Gaara's words made them stop squabbling and the four started to walk. Temari fell in step beside Shikamaru and gave a small grin, "We figured we got Mononoke some candy and stuff. She looks like she has a sweet tooth. Gaara told us to get something for your knucklehead friend as well." Shikamaru couldn't help but narrow his eyes slightly, "But what for?"

Temari shrugged and looked forwards, where Kankuro and Gaara were walking a bit further from them and out of earshot. "It seems that both Mononoke and the blond kid did something to Gaara. He's changed." She glanced to Shikamaru meaningfully, "For the better, of course. But he's been opening to me and Kankuro a bit more now, and his temper has lessen bit by bit."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding, "That's... Good." Temari made a hum of agreement, as she looked at the other two wistfully, "Yeah. It finally feels like I have brothers instead of colleagues."

* * *

Just as they arrived to Mononoke's room, the burly nurse from the day before walked out, her face slightly pale. When she saw them walking towards the room, she shook her head, "I'm afraid that she might not be seeing anyone today. Her condition is a bit fragile." They tensed simultaneously.

"What do you mean 'fragile'?" Temari blurted, worry creasing her brows. She took a glance at the group and the woman sighed, "She wouldn't speak, and wouldn't let me touch her. She looked almost like a frighten animal." She looked at Shikamaru, who was standing right in the center of her line of sight, "She's got frost all over her skin too. Might check with the doctor to examine her later when she's calmed down."

Shikamaru immediately stiffened and exclaimed, "I need to see her." The nurse scowled at him, "No can do, kid. She's not-"

He glared at her, his heart in his throat, "I know what's happening to her. At least just let _me_ in." The nurse looked at him from head to toe, her eyes speculating every inch of him. Shikamaru didn't move, firmly standing in place and staring her down. Then her large shoulders sagged slightly and nodded, stepping aside, "Just you, boy. I hope you know what you're doing."

Without a moment's hesitation, he knocked on the door and let himself in slowly.

The room's temperature was definitely a turn. It was probably a few degrees lower than the corridor outside. Shikamaru thought he could almost see a whisper of his breath as he exhaled slowly. He walked in as slowly as he could, edging close to the wall.

When he was finally in her sights, Shikamaru could see her relax minutely when she saw him.

The covers was pulled close to her chest, and like the nurse described, frost was covering every inch of her skin. Some of the blue crystals even hung from her eyelashes, making her look almost frozen. Her turquoise eyes were as wide as saucers as she whispered, "Shika?"

He nodded and stepped closer. He stopped when she flinch as he placed the bag of peaches at the foot of her bed, "How're you feeling?" She didn't answer him but as moments passed, she relaxed. Shikamaru tried again, his eyes never leaving her, "Can I come closer?" It took a few more heartbeats before she dipped her head.

Slow and steady, Shikamaru edged closer to her and sat down beside her. And he waited.

It was painstakingly slow but the frost began to seep into her skin and the room started to turn back into a normal temperature. Mononoke pulled the comforter closer to her as she pulled her legs up, "Nightmares."

Shikamaru nodded, placing his hand closer to her. She didn't flinch so he took it as a good sign. "And you've been up since then?" He got himself a nod and he said gently, "I brought you peaches." He gestured to the end of the bed.

Mononoke glanced at the small makeshift bag before shaking her head.

"You want some water?" She glanced at the water pitcher, thought for a moment and nodded. Shikamaru got up and walked over to pour her a glass. After drinking, she seemed to have calmed down a bit more.

"Mom and Dad wanted to come see you later. Will you be able to?" He asked gently as he took the glass from her and placed it on the bedside table. She looked outside, watching the morning sunlight stream in before she shook her head. Shikamaru nodded, "Do you need anything else?"

Mononoke didn't look at him but her hand reached over and held his, "Stay. Just stay."

He didn't asked any more questions as her eyes were hooded from fatigue. He helped her lie down, still holding her hand. Her eyes still darted, although a bit unfocused. Shikamaru squeezed her hand and placed his other hand on her head, smoothing out her hair. "I won't let anything happen to you." He affirmed and with that, Mononoke drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi visited a little while later.

Shikamaru had startled slightly when he turned and suddenly the Jonin was standing beside him, his eyes glazed over as he looked at Mononoke.

Shikamaru relaxed when he saw the man. Kakashi seemed to finally noticed the boy and his eye curved as he smiled. "I believe I haven't officially said this to you yet, but.. Thank you for caring her this whole time, Shikamaru. I'm very grateful."

There was a stunned silence before the Nara blinked. He didn't have the time to to reply before Kakashi looked over at Mononoke, who was still sleeping soundly. "Is it okay if I take over?" He asked thoughtfully, looking back at Shikamaru. From this angle, Shikamaru could see the dark circles that were beginning to form under the Copycat Ninja's eyes, making him look older and more weary. This man has definitely seen better days.

Shikamaru nodded. He turned back to the girl, slowly and gently extracting his hand from Mononoke's loose grip. She whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, but remained asleep.

Kakashi took his place beside Mononoke, slowly interlacing his fingers with her. Her body relaxed again. Shikamaru thought her nose flared slightly as she took in another breath, and her head turns toward Kakashi, as if he was a magnet and pulling her in. It was such a natural transition that her body angled towards the man without being conscious. Shikamaru watched as Kakashi's shoulder sagged with relief and he arranged himself in a way that his elbows were resting against the soft hospital bed and his forehead was pressed gently against the girl's side.

With a murmur, Shikamaru excused himself and left the room.

* * *

Mononoke gritted her teeth as she retie her bandage on her left hand. "Are you sure you're okay, Mononoke-san?" Rokumaru asked her, watching her with concern. Zirou clicked his tongue as he agreed. "Nope. But I won't die." She admitted cheerfully before standing up. The fish on her left ear tingled and she nodded, "Time to go."

Even though it's been two months since the Sasuke Recovery Mission, there are some of her injuries that were still tender. But Chihiro had did a good job of healing her, in her opinion. It took Mononoke a great deal of effort to convince The Fifth to give her missions again once she was released from the hospital. She wanted to be as useful as she could the moment it was possible. Losing Sasuke made her feel driven to start doing missions again, to allow her to emerge herself into finishing a job instead of letting herself mope and mourn.

Obviously, she was met with objections, separately from Kakashi, the Nara family, and even Kiba told her off once he heard the news. Naruto, on the other hand, was deliriously envious when she was allowed to do missions again while he needed to rest. He was determined to follow her as well, but both Jiraiya and Tsunade managed to stop him from being stupid again. His body was more damaged than hers, so he still needed more time.

So for now, Sakura was training under Tsunade, so Mononoke had to go on missions with other ninjas.

Her current teammates were Rokumaru, a Genin her age and Zirou Hyuga, an older Chunin. All three ninjas were adept in recon and swift-footed. With Mononoke and Zirou offensive skills and Rokumaru's strong defenses, their temporary team well balanced for retrieving scrolls and items of import as well as infiltrating small bases. So far, she had gone on three missions with them and they worked well together.

But not well enough. Mononoke knew as much. But she knows she can't compare to her old team anymore.

Zirou stopped suddenly, stepping deftly on a thin branch. Mononoke and Rokumaru followed, crouched low. Zirou looking around intently for a moment before activating his Byakugan. Once he was satisfied, he flicked his fingers and beckoned them.

When they managed to huddle together, he said softly, "There are at least five people outside the safe house. Only three are friendlies. Mononoke and I will take the other two out. Rokumaru, you need to get the friendlies inside the safe house as soon as you can. They're together and don't know about the intruders. Wait until we return before removing the scrolls." The Genins nodded. It had already been clear cut who was wisest in their team, so Rokumaru and Mononoke followed Zirou's orders. He hadn't been wrong so far.

Mononoke left her teammates, moving towards the location of the intruder Zirou pointed to.

The wind moved into her favor and she got the intruder's scent. Her nose twitched at the smell, reminding her of bamboo and something familiar that she can't quite put her finger on. Nevertheless, she would remember it later. Once she killed whoever they are.

Moving higher into the trees, she slowed once she detected their chakra.

A hooded figure stood in the clearing, seemingly doing nothing as they stared into empty space. Mononoke scowled as she thought things over. Right, so she only has two choices: one, close in and deal a killing blow without knowing whoever they are or what they were capable of doing, with a risk they might know she was here; or two, lie in wait and watch their next move.

Static buzzed in her ear and Rokumaru's voice murmured into her ear, "The friendlies are in, over." Another voice followed after, "I'm done here, over."

Right then, option one it is. Mononoke raised a hand towards the figure, and streams of frost flowed out of her left sleeve before coalescing into an arrow. It hovered slightly in the air before releasing. It plunged into the figure's chest, the bloodied tip reemerging from the other side of the figure. Whoever it was fell to the ground, blood pooling around them. Mononoke pressed a finger to her earpiece, "Yeah, I'm done too, over."

When she regrouped with the other two inside the disguised building, she saw Zirou calmly speaking to three frantic men, Rokumaru watching them gloomily. She came up beside him and whispered, "So, what's the deal?"

"They're trying to tell us how important and precious their lives are." Rokumaru whispered back. The brunet snorted and crossed his arms, grumbling, "Just hand over the scrolls already, stupid geezers." Mononoke sighed slightly in relief because the men didn't hear him over their clamoring protests.

Zirou obviously heard it, since he gave Rokumaru a sharp glare, before turning to the officials, "Yes, I'm sure you were deathly afraid, good sirs. But we need the scrolls as soon as possible. The Fifth won't take it kindly if we were to return later than promised."

That shut them up and one of them scurried to the backroom. He returned with four scrolls, three small and one large. The man dumped the contents into Rokumaru's waiting arms sullenly, "Here. Tell the Fifth to send more backup for us, y'hear?"

Zirou nodded before bowing slightly, and the men seemed appeased.

It was decided that all three of them would take one of the small scroll and Zirou took the large one in addition. "Right, let us leave." He nodded at them.

Mononoke smiled to herself as Zirou scanned the forest outside before moving on swiftly. Another job well done then.

They cautiously continued through the forest, jumping from one tree to another and picking up pace. It was nice, not having the need to slow down, Mononoke thought. Usually she had to hold back her speed so her comrades could catch up but Zirou and Rokumaru helped her pressed hard against speed limit.

Just as Mononoke crossed a large branch, she heard something snapped behind her.

She whirled around, whipping out a large shield of ice just in time to block the large sword swinging down at her. The clash of weapons made a sharp clinking sound, loud enough to shake the thin branches around them. Her masked attacker growled and leaped away as she tried to swipe at him. Zirou and Rokumaru immediately drew their weapons as their latest intruder stared them down.

"Below you!" Zirou warned her and she flipped backwards, barely evading a kunai that came from below. As she was in the air, she felt her cheek slice open into a thin cut, blood seeping out. Mononoke clicked her tongue at her carelessness.

That's when a new presence appeared behind her. She turned her head back, but she felt something sharp pierce her neck. Then, the world turned black.

* * *

Tsunade was in her office, suffering yet hundreds more papers with Shizune at her side. She bit back a sigh, as she pressed her seal of approval on another letter. A few more of the older advisors were scribbling in their papers and muttering amongst themselves as they discussed mission offers. After the attack from Orochimaru, they were getting lesser and lesser mission offers. It was rather worrisome.

The door slammed open and four men stumbled into the room. Two of them were the guards that stood outside of the room, and they were holding two other ninjas who were terribly wounded. Tsunade jolted in surprise at the sudden intrusion before rushing to them.

The older one coughed, his dark hair falling around his face, "Tsu..Nade-sama... They got her..." He coughed again, blood dripping from his mouth. "We've completed the mission.. But... We lost one of our own.. Please.." Shizune went to the younger boy, his eyes unfocused as he looked up at her when she tried asking him questions. Tsunade looked over at them before sucking in a breath. They were the squad that was sent to retrieve information on recorded invasions from other countries. She was hoping that she could strengthen their village's security, given the last invasion. The Third had loosen his guard, Tsunade suspected.

She barked orders to the guards to take the wounded to heal, after Shizune and another advisor took the scrolls from the ninjas. As they scattered to follow orders, she dug through her mind for the other comrade.

The Sannin sucked in a breath once she realized, barely able to keep her legs from buckling under her. "Shizune." she called, her voice only wavering slightly and Shizune turned to her, a worried expression on her face.

Tsunade gave her look as she spoke, "Get Kakashi here."

* * *

Kakashi could barely hold his composure as he stared down at the bandaged ninjas. Zirou Hyuga and Rokumaru. Kakashi knew of them. Mononoke had told him about them once.

They were averting their eyes from him, too afraid to look at the legendary ninja in the eye. In other circumstances, they would've felt honored if Hatake Kakashi the Copycat Ninja even look in their direction, but at this moment, both boys wanted their respective beds to just suck them into the sheets.

"Is it alright for you to tell me what had transpired?" He asked, his voice soft but no one could mistake it as gentle. The boys shuddered, and one of them opened his mouth, ready to repeat the story again.

"After getting the scrolls, we were attacked by five other ninjas. One of them had pierce Mononoke with a dark liquid from a syringe, and she immediately was unconscious. Before Rokumaru or I could act, he carried her away, telling the other four to get rid of us. We managed to disarm two, and Rokumaru was about to take them both while I followed them. That's when we were struck in a genjutsu. When we woke up, at least three hours had passed and our bodies were bruised and broken. I didn't know how but even though each of us took one of the smaller scrolls, Rokumaru had Mononoke's when we regained consciousness." He faltered before continuing softly, "If it weren't for Mononoke's charm, we wouldn't have made it back."

Kakashi leaned in slightly, as he asked, "What charm?"

Zirou lifted a black string from his neck, a broken piece of stone in the middle. "Before the mission, Mononoke gave one to each of us. She said she had a feeling we might need it this mission. If we were in danger or badly wounded, she told us to destroy it and it would send us back home." He clutched it tightly, "When I destroyed it, a large wolf appeared and carried us back to the village."

The man dipped his head, before nodding and he turned to the Fifth Hokage, who was deep in thought.

"We need to find her. Those people took her for a reason, and I'm sure it's not out of good will." She nodded at his statement before exhaling. She turned to the boys, "Are you able to remember their faces?"

Rokumaru shook his head, his freckled nose twitching, "No, they all wore masks. But I think I saw one of their armbands." He bit his lip as Tsunade and Kakashi stared down at him. "They're from the Hidden Sound Village."

* * *

Sakura pressed a hand to her mouth in shock when she heard the name. She never meant to eavesdrop but when she heard Mononoke's name as she passed a patient's ward, she couldn't help but stop beside the door.

When she heard Kakashi-sensei and her mentor inside, she knew something was wrong. Sakura clutched her chest, almost in tears. She shook her head, clearing her mind before setting out to find a certain blond.

She found him in his own ward. He's about to be discharged overmorrow, but Sakura had hoped he wasn't going to do anything stupid just yet. She almost cried out in relief when she saw him sitting on the bed, eating an apple. Then she froze when she saw Shikamaru, who was sitting beside him.

Both boys looked at her curiously. "Oh, Sakura-chan! You came to see me?!" Naruto grinned widely, his eyes sparkling. But she couldn't be bothered to reprimand him. She didn't know who to look at when she delivered the news so she looked at the white hospital sheets on Naruto's lap.

"Monononoke... She'd been kidnapped." She blurted, and squeezing her eyes shut as worried tears stung. Shikamaru could only gape silently as Naruto leaped from the bed, everything became a noiseless blur.

For the next few weeks, ANBU teams had been deployed to track her down, in addition to the old Nine Rookies and the Sand Trios' efforts, but no one could recover the Genin.

Yorukami Mononoke was placed on highest priority on the list of missing people.

* * *

 **Heh.**

 **Heheheheh.**

 **Heheheheheheheheheh.**

 **Well, this is a new turn of events. Wouldn't you like to know what happens next? :)))**


	43. Chapter 42: Unveiled Shame

**HEY LOOK ANOTHER UPDATE! And I may or may not be losing followers after this chapter but I just had to. I really did.**

Chapter Fourty Two: Unveiled Shame

The trees swayed in the breeze and birds chirp a carefree cacophony in its canopies. A lone boy stood in the clearing, his head hung low. He listened to the forest as it played nature's gleeful tunes. The leaves threw shadows on the forest floor, making it cool and comfortable. The refreshing smell of the forest after the rain passed as a soft breeze whistled past him. A trio of squirrels chattered as they crossed the ground and up into the trees.

Then, in a sudden, all noise was gone altogether.

Not a single peep of life coming from the forest. It was as if time had stilled. As slow as could be, shadows began to lengthen and crawled towards the boy, haunting and ominous. Soft howls and cackles came from the darkness as the shadows drew closer. He could almost hear harsh comments of ' _Useless_ ' and ' _You're worth nothing_ ' and the like of criticizing negativity. Once a shadow managed to touch his feet with a whisper, he stiffened. It slowly snaked up his ankle, gripping tightly.

Then the boy leaned to the side with a hard bank as something hurtled towards him. He broke free of the shadow, releasing the genjutsu at the same time, and launch a kick at his attacker's face. The thing dodged and cartwheeled a few ways away, before landing neatly on the grass.

"You could get more original with the insults." He retort as he glared at the intruder.

"Man, you're no fun, Sasuke." The attacker whined, but his face held a large grin as he folded his hands behind his head. Sasuke snorted before turning away. The sight of the green haired boy gave the Uchiha an unwanted sense of nostalgia.

"Hey, wait up! Where are you going?" The green menace called out and followed him. Sasuke didn't know when he had built such a large amount of patience. He was surprised at himself that he hasn't yet strangled the boy out of exasperation.

"I'm going to train. Leave me alone, Satoshi." Sasuke snapped broodily, trying to put as much distance between himself and the brat.

"But, I'm sooo booreedd." Satoshi whined again as he caught up to the raven haired boy, unfortunately.

Satoshi earned himself a hard glare that was poisonous enough to kill a mammoth but he didn't seem to pay any heed as he trudged on, "Besides, all you do is train with the dummies." He turned to the Uchiha, who was sulking and wondering when he was going to kill the other boy.

"How about we have a quick sparring session? I wanna see how strong an Uchiha is, since Orochimaru-sama is so obsessed with your bloodline." Satoshi proposed, grinning at the moody boy. Sasuke exhaled heavily, as he finally gave up fighting against the walking equivalent of a headache.

Satoshi had been bugging him since the moment he stepped into the snake pit two months ago. Within five minutes of meeting him, Sasuke figured that he was a ray of sunshine and an annoying chatterbox, an anomaly in this god forsaken place. And he reminded him too much of Naruto, although Satoshi is less stupid.

Sasuke looked at him, and both boy were caught in a staring contest. Finally, he rolled his eyes back and huffed, "Fine. But don't go crying to Orochimaru when you lose."

Satoshi grinned and whooped, punching the air in triumph, "Hah! You'll be the one crying after I'm done with you!"

Sasuke hid a small smirk at his exuberant talking and walked to the side before turning back to face Satoshi. "So, best two out of three?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amber eyes sparkled as Satoshi moved into an offensive stance, his fingers splayed out at the Uchiha, "Alright! You're going down, Sasuke!"

* * *

Both boys fell to the ground, panting from exhaustion. Satoshi peeked wearily at Sasuke, grinning from ear to ear, "Hey, so does this mean I win?"

"In your dreams." Sasuke gulped, still breathing heavily. Satoshi sniggered and his head fell back against the dirt with a loud huff. A soft rustle came from beside them. "And you guys didn't invite me. I'm hurt." Sasuke and Satoshi turned to the voice, too tired to get up. A white haired boy grinned toothily, "Well, if you're both quite done, go clean up."

Sasuke just groaned as Satoshi laughed at the newcomer, "We'll fight next time, Suigetsu. Promise." Suigetsu just rolled his eyes, before moving towards Sasuke, offering a hand, "Yeah, sure, blockhead. That's the seventh time you told me that. Anyway, I didn't just come here to be prissy at both of you."

Sasuke accepted his hand and Suigetsu hoisted him up. The Uchiha rubbed his cheek, wiping away some blood as he smirked at the boy. "You didn't?"

Suigetsu snorted and raised his hands in mock surrender, "Oh man, Sasuke made a joke. The world is ending." Sasuke faltered slightly at that, but Suigetsu was already paying attention to Satoshi, pulling the boy up as well. "Yeah anyways. Orochimaru-sama is looking for you, Sasuke. Better hurry up. He's in a mood today."

"Which mood?" Satoshi asked curiously as he brushed his pants. Suigetsu smirked at him, his sharp teeth gleaming, "The worst kind."

* * *

"Oh, there you are, Sasuke-kun! I almost thought you sprouted wings and flew away from me." Orochimaru sang when he saw the gloomy boy walking into the large hall. He sat on a beautiful wood carved throne, petting a white snake. His hair was growing back in his current vessel, the long curls flowing along his thin neck. It was losing the greenish tinge that belonged to the former host.

Orochimaru smiled at him fondly as Sasuke stopped in front of him.

But Sasuke just glared at the Sannin, almost hoping that he would dismiss him. Of course, life wasn't fair. The pale man clicked his tongue, waggling his finger at the boy, as if he was a scolding parent, "Now, now. That's not how you look at your master. You don't want me to throw a _hissy_ fit now, would you?" The snake on his lap hissed jerkily, almost like it was laughing at the weak attempt of a joke.

Sasuke wanted to break something. So, this is the mood Suigetsu had foretold. The worst mood. The mood for stupid jokes that made a person want to tear their hair off. Honestly, Sasuke would never have thought that one of the most fearsome Sannin would like to make the worst types of puns and cold jokes, but yet, here he was.

Sasuke bit his tongue from making a snarky remark. He saw the result of being sarcastic to Orochimaru's appalling humor in his first week here. The kid didn't make it to the following week of treacherous training.

Maybe Orochimaru would be merciful today and just limit himself to three jokes. Alas, it was just wishful thinking on his end.

"Shall we take a walk, Sasuke-kun? It's just a slither away. I want to show you some of my newest collection!" The Sannin said happily, clapping his hands together like an excited child on Christmas. He stood up and brought the snake around his neck, cooing lovingly. "Isn't it egg-citing?" Orochimaru asked with a meaningful glance at the Uchiha. Once he didn't get a reaction for a few heartbeats, the Sannin waved his hand before loping off.

Sasuke just grunted and dragged his feet as he followed the prancing man as he chattered along.

As they walked, Orochimaru was telling Sasuke of his experiments, which the boy showed clear disinterest. He was only half listening to whatever the man was babbling. Obviously, the older male paid no mind and kept talking. "... and, unfortunately that one died off too. Shame, really because he had showed so much potential. If I remember correctly, he was part Inuzuka too. He went barking mad once the virus consumed him." He sighed and folded his arms, pressing his palm to his cheek. "Say, Sasuke-kun, would you like to see one of them? I think we still have one left alive."

Seeing his chance, Sasuke gave a harrumph in reply, "No. I need to train."

Just as he turned his heel, Orochimaru gave an soft hum, mock thoughtfully, "Oh, but I think that one might catch your interest though." He turned and walked with a gleeful gait.

Sasuke bit back another sigh. Of course, it wasn't this easy. He couldn't up and leave so he had no choice but to follow the man through the dim corridor to another room.

When they walked in, Kabuto was inside and checking on a computer nearby. Soft beeping noises could be heard inside the large room. The glow from multiple devices threw lights across the man's face, making him look ghostly.

Kabuto looked up just as Sasuke closed the door and smiled pleasantly, "Oh, Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-kun, you're here. Just in time too. It's almost finished." Orochimaru was pleased at his report, clapping his hands eagerly. "Brilliant. So, how is our baby girl doing?" He hummed as he turned to the large cylinder, hosting his latest experiment. Kabuto was telling him more of the report but Sasuke couldn't hear a word.

Instead, he was staring at the glass cylinder, appalled. His throat closed up in fear, rendering him speechless as he kept staring.

Orochimaru chuckled at the amazing specimen before him, moving closer to Sasuke. "Isn't she beautiful, Sasuke-kun? So much talent, so much power. Like a god." He crooned, waving, "You see, only she survived the virus we had injected. Certainly you can agree how magnificent she is."

But the Uchiha could only gape in horror at the sight.

Her eyes were closed but he could see her breathing, so unfortunately, he could not have mistaken her for dead. Multiple cables protruded from her limbs and vital points and he could see some of them were pulsing bright turquoise. Her eyelids twitched slightly as if she was dreaming.

Her white hair floated around in the liquid, framing her soft gentle features as she slept.

Slowly, Sasuke stepped closer, still hoping he could wake up from this nightmare. His footsteps seemed so loud in the quiet room, echoing across the walls. Sasuke saw her shiver, as if surprised.

The creature snapped open her eyes, and all Sasuke could see was oblivion.

Her bright sea foam eyes were gone, and was replaced with black and gold, swirling around like a pools of paint, her pupils lost in the mess. But it wasn't hard to confuse her with another of the Sannin's pitiful experiments. After all, he knew this creature.

It is, after all, his dearest friend.

The Uchiha's next words were barely heard as he rasped, "What have you done to Mononoke?" The least he could do was will himself to stop shaking by clenching his fists at his side, he could almost feel blood oozing out.

Orochimaru chuckled as he moved to stand in front of Mononoke, who closed her eyes again. He touched the glass wall lovingly, his gaze soft as he watched her shift slightly. "She's a success." Orochimaru said, as if it was an awe to watch her sleep, "From the moment I saw her, I knew she has this amazing potential. All I did was broke her walls for her." He turned back to Sasuke, smiling in a way that reminded the boy of a snake baring its fangs, "Of course, there is a price."

Sasuke just stared at him, unwilling to give in to asking questions. He could see Kabuto smirking in his peripheral vision, the man hiding his merriment as he went to the glass cylinder and started fiddling with some of the buttons.

Seeing that the Uchiha wasn't going to go any further than glaring into his frail soul, Orochimaru sighed and waved non-chalantly, "It's not that bad, Sasuke-kun. Her conscience is just completely befuddled, that's all. The virus attacked her a little _too_ effectively. I almost lost her, you see." He tapped the glass with a firm nod, "She's a tough one. Wouldn't give in for a whole two weeks when we locked her in a mirror chamber, until she was too weak to fend off the virus." Orochimaru turned back to the unconscious girl, admiration and satisfaction clear on his face.

Sasuke didn't even bother to hide his horror anymore. He heard of the mirror chamber from Suigetsu. It was one of the snake's newest torture idea. The walls, ceilings and floor of the chamber were made of mirrors. Suigetsu said whoever that went in went bonkers from seeing the infinity of reflections and were almost unable to tell which was real and which was fake. The fact that Mononoke managed to withstand staying inside the chamber with a virus in two weeks made Sasuke's stone cold heart break.

Orochimaru chuckled, watching Sasuke's emotions flicker in and out with mirth, before dealing the last devastating blow, "Now she can't think for her own now and is only able to obey to my command. Shame, but I think it'd be easy to control her, don't you think?"

Sasuke closed his eyes shut, as if he could shut out everything and pass it off as a bad dream. Then, he opened his eyes, and a empty mask fell into place. He will not let the man's words affect him anymore.

Orochimaru felt his smile grew wider as he watched the raven haired boy struggled to keep his emotions in check. Usually, Sasuke didn't gave a damn about his experiments, but now for the devious snake to uncover one of his subordinate's rare weaknesses, and to get a new piece in his game at the same time... Well, it's just too good to be true.

Kabuto walked beside him with a secretive smile, as he nudged his glasses higher up his nose bridge. The Sannin smirked maliciously as he understood the implication from his right hand man.

Everything was going to plan.

* * *

Once he was finally released from his duties, Sasuke went straight to his room, though not after rejecting Satoshi's offer to watch the others spar. Satoshi had knew immediately something was wrong when he spotted the boy, claiming that he looked like he'd 'seen a ghost'.

He locked the door behind him. He wavered before throwing his head back to bang against the door in frustration. The room was still dark, enveloping him with the coolness of the underground. But it did nothing to lessen his desperation. Instead, he felt as though the darkness was creeping towards him. Towards his heart, and clenching his guilty, beating organ with an unforgiving hand. It made it hard to breath altogether.

"Damn it..." He cursed, slowly sliding down the door until he sat down, lying against the door. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" His voice cracked as he grabbed a fistful of his hair and hung his head low.

The shimmering necklace on his neck rocked against his chest as his body broke into shudders, tears falling at his feet.

* * *

Sasuke was not prepared for the next day.

Orochimaru had called for him right after his morning training. "I have something exciting to show you today, Sasuke-kun. It's absolutely per _rrr_ fect." The Sannin crooned, rolling his tongue smoothly. After what happened yesterday, Sasuke wasn't actually keen on knowing whatever it was that the legendary ninja was about to show him.

It took him a minute to pinpoint the route that they were taking. Sasuke felt his heart pumped faster, anxiety spreading rapidly.

 _No, no, no, please no._

Orochimaru waved him inside the dreaded room. Sasuke almost wished that the cylinder was empty, but obviously it was not. Mononoke was still inside, and she was awake. She shifted this way and that, her hands roaming against the glass and touching the cables stuck on her body gingerly. Sasuke could only watch as the girl looked at the cables curiously, poking at everything. But he knew, from the blank look in her eyes, that she had no common awareness of anything that she was doing.

Kabuto smiled as they entered the room. "Whenever you're ready, Orochimaru-sama." he said, dipping his head slightly. Orochimaru smiled widely, his golden eyes never left her.

"Release her." He said in a hushed whisper, greedily watching the girl.

Kabuto nodded, before moving towards the computer that was plugged into the base of the cylinder. He tapped at a few buttons before turning to the experiment.

Sasuke watched in masked terror as the cables extracted themselves out of her body. From where he stood, he could see the wounds left behind by the cables sealed up immediately. Once she was free, she raised her hands to her face, inspecting it.

Slowly, the liquid began to pump out of the cylinder. Mononoke looked up at the receding liquid, and her face showed no expression. Her hands stayed where they were as she stared as the water drifted lower and lower. From the tips of her head, to her face, to her neck and all the way down to her knees. Her hair and clothes stuck to her skin, no thanks to the slimy liquid. As the liquid was sucked away, her body was incredibly shaky without a medium to hold it. Then, like a newborn foal, her legs gave way, and she fell to the base of the cylinder, causing the remaining liquid to splash around. She stared at her legs through the slime, as if they could explain to her why they had failed her.

Finally all of the liquid was removed, and Mononoke was staring outside. Orochimaru was in front of her, smiling and cooing at her like he was looking at a puppy in a pet shop. With a hiss, the glass cylinder removed itself from the base and smoke rolled out from underneath the retreating glass. She remain sitting at the base, content to not move and stare blankly at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru lifted a hand to her, smiling, "Do not be afraid, my dear. I won't hurt you."

She blinked at him once but made no movement. He waited patiently, his smile never wavering. After a minute or so, the girl accepted his hand and he helped her get off the stand. When she was released from the glass prison, her movements were slightly wobbly as she tried to stabilize herself. Orochimaru gently held her arms and waited until she had readjusted herself, like a nurturing parent helping his child take their first steps.

Once she was standing properly, Mononoke looked around, her gaze empty.

Sasuke couldn't stop staring at her as she took in her surroundings. It was like he was looking at Mononoke's evil twin instead of her. When she finally looked at him, Sasuke felt as if she wasn't even seeing him at all. But at this distance, he could see her eyes properly. He could feel a certain bitterness sting his tongue as he regarded her.

The whites of her eyes were black and her irises had been painted a demonic gold. It reminded him of the time when they fought with Gaara, and her eyes then had changed into almost the same color.

Kabuto stepped closer, smiling at her, "Welcome, Mononoke." She turned to look at him, before looking away with obvious disinterest.

"Is she... is she mute?" Sasuke asked quietly. Orochimaru chuckled as he stroked her hair lovingly, as she stared straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular. "Who knows? The effects of the poison is not clear, but the fact that she is the only one who survived it proves so much. I can't possibly ask for more." The Sannin moved to stand behind her, his hands massaging her shoulders gently, "Come, my child. Show me what you are capable of."

He leaned closer to her ear, and Sasuke could read his lips as they formed a command, "Freeze the room."

Almost immediately, ice began to coat everything within the room. All the other glass cylinders began to be encased with ice crystals and most of the controls froze up. Some of the devices started to wail and all manner of sounds started to echo, shrilling dangerously as the frost seeped inside.

"Orochimaru-sama! The laboratory!" Kabuto exclaimed worriedly, his breath turning into mist. Sasuke gasped and realize his own breath had done so the same. Orochimaru just chuckled, giddy with excitement, "Good girl. Now can you melt the ice away? We wouldn't want you to destroy this place. It is _very_ important."

She obeyed his bidding without a second's hesitation, the ice immediately shrinking into frost before disappearing into nothing at all, as if nothing had happened. The warning sirens stopped and Sasuke wondered for a moment if time had reversed instead.

The Sannin crooned a praise as he tucked Mononoke's hair behind her ear. Her face was blank as he combed her wet hair lovingly, telling her how she was going to be cleaned and dry in a moment and what a good girl she was. Sasuke felt his heart lurched painfully as Orochimaru pressed his toxic lips against her temple, obviously elated with the success of his experiment. He couldn't feel more disgusted at the sight of the despicable creature touching his friend like that.

At this moment, Sasuke realized something.

Mononoke was more than a friend to him.

She was almost like a sister, someone who cared for him deeply. She was always there for him, she understood his need for power and even allowed him to come here, even though she knew it wasn't the right thing. But he knew. He knew that she could not do anything to turn him back anymore. He was already tainted by Orochimaru. If he hadn't went to the snake, the snake might've come to Konoha and who knew what damage he could've wrought to the village for a second time?

But now, Sasuke could feel his heart sink as if it was tied together with rocks of shameful self-loathing. Mononoke's gift still hung around his neck, its cool edges pressing against his skin and making him feel worse. And right now, seeing the Sannin steer her out of the room, he could feel its weight on his chest grew heavier as guilt build up inside him. Sasuke watched her obediently followed the man and he finally made his decision.

It was his fault that she became like this.

Watching her now, Sasuke had only one sole purpose in his mind.

He needed to free her.

And bring her home.

* * *

 **AH-HAH! So there isn't exactly a time skip, my dear children who were worrying over this. Oro is now not only a scary Sannin, he is also a master of stupid jokes. Like I said, some people might not like him this way but I just had to, you guys. The story was getting so sad and heavy. We need some comic relief sometimes. And here we have our emo boi Sasgay turning into a new leaf, thanks to Oro's nasty piece of mystery shit plan.**

 **Also, my third sem of A-levels is starting next Monday so you can be sure I'd disappear for a little while more... Okay, maybe a whole long while more but honestly, I'd be writing as much as I can for the next few chapters. TIME TO BRAVE THE STORM OF FORCED WRITER'S BLOCK.**

 **We might be actually nearing the end tbh. Not sure if i'm going to write a sequel but we'll see! Don't want to disappoint Momo or you guys, now do I? ;)))**


	44. Chapter 43: On the Horizon

**Warning: Minor character death. A bit gory. More angsty moments (I'll make up for them later, cross my heart)**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Chapter Forty Three: On the Horizon

Sasuke felt like he was a hair breadth away from breaking something. And it didn't help that a few of them kept on bothering him. Satoshi nudged him but he shoved the boy's hand away so hard that the green haired boy flinched and took a step back. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Satoshi exchanged looks with Suigetsu.

"Hey, Sasuke. You wanna come spar with us?" Suigetsu asked sheepishly, trying to talk to him but the Uchiha remained as cold as ice. The two boys turned back to each other again, before following his gaze. But they still didn't understand what made Sasuke a ticking time bomb.

The targets of his venomous glaring were Orochimaru and his newest pet.

They watched the Sannin as he sat on his large wooden throne and Mononoke in front of him. He was brushing her hair and weaved flowers into the pale strands, all the while talking to her endlessly. She sat there obediently, her eyes staring off into the distance.

The two boys never saw her before but they knew that she creep them out the moment they laid eyes on her a few days ago. Her black and gold eyes were blank and unblinking. Satoshi said he saw frost on her skin when she followed Orochimaru around the large base. She never spoke aloud before either so they assumed that she was mute.

But Sasuke was already angry before Orochimaru introduced her to his other subordinates. His sudden change in mood unhinged the two.

It was obvious that the others want nothing to do with her. They're pleased that the Sannin was going to be busy fawning over his latest success. Instead of throwing terrible jokes at them.

Finally, Suigetsu sighed and placed a hand on Satoshi's shoulder. The green haired boy looked at him and he shook his head. They gave Sasuke a final glance before leaving him to his own devices. Perhaps if they gave him time, he'd go back to being less grumpy.

"Do you think Sasuke's actually jealous that Orochimaru is giving all his attention to the new kid?" Satoshi asked the moment Sasuke was out of earshot. Suigetsu hummed thoughtfully, before shrugging, "Most likely not. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Satoshi grinned, folding his hands behind his head and quipped, "I don't have a death wish." His friend sniggered, "No kidding." Then Suigetsu sobered up and looked forwards, his eyebrows knitting together. "Actually… Do you know where they picked her up from?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow, confused, "No, why? Are you interested in her or something?"

Suigetsu snorted before giving him a punch on the head, "No, you idiot!" The painful yelp coming from Satoshi gave him a sense of satisfaction. The boy hurriedly explained, " Well, she looks our age. Maybe Sasuke knows her?" The green haired boy turned to him with a curious look. But before he could ask, Suigetsu shrugged and walked away, "It's probably nothing. Come on, we have work to do."

Sasuke thumbed the necklace on his chest out of habit. He stared at the misshapen body on the ground, his mind elsewhere.

The ninja had tried to ambush him when he came out into the forest to have a walk. Unfortunately for the poor sod, he underestimated the boy. It took the Uchiha just a few minutes to utterly destroy him, coupled with the fact that he wasn't in a pleasant mood.

But even as he killed the man, Sasuke felt he was still not strong enough. At least, not strong enough to fight his brother. A flash of memory reminded him of his mistake.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke threw his kunai on the ground before stalking away.

He returned to his walk, losing himself in the shadowy terrain. When he first came here, he always got lost. Now it's familiar enough for him to navigate his way around without thinking too hard. Soon, he reached a river. The current rushed through with happy, gurgling noises and it soothed him somehow. Maybe it's because it reminds him of Mononoke, the way she runs across the trees and her carefree laughter.

His hand went to his chest again, holding the crystal as the water rushed past cheerily. It's become a source of comfort to him now, since it's the only thing that is linking him back to home. Sasuke looked at the ground. It looked extremely welcoming to lie down and take a short break. Sasuke took a moment before deciding to sit down against the soft grass.

The river relaxed him, and slowly his mind wandered off. As he watched the river flow, memories trickled along the water, and back into his mind from where it all began.

The day Orochimaru had returned quietly to finish what he had started.

* * *

Mononoke was still missing then, right after the attack on Konoha. The moment Sasuke recovered, he went on to training. He still practiced with Kakashi most days. But he doesn't remember why he decided to train alone that particular day.

He threw kunais at his target with quick succession. Following the tempo, he whirled around throwing shurikens into the trees above. He did a somersault, a calculated leap, then a steady landing. Once he was stable, he threw weapons in all directions, hitting his targets right in the bullseye.

Sasuke looked around to check his results. Suddenly he tensed as a presence emerged from the shadows, clapping slowly.

"My, my… Good show, Sasuke-kun. In fact, you're very good indeed." Sasuke could see the slow, feral grin that began to spread across the intruder's face as they moved closer.

But they stopped dead as a kunai zipped across the air towards them, slicing away a few strands of hair.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded. Something about his sudden visitor already made his hairs stand on end and the ominous questions reeling in his mind. How did he not sense their presence until seconds ago? How long have they been there? What was their purpose?

"What if I told you, I can offer you power beyond your wildest dreams?" They asked as the person regained their composure. Sasuke stiffened as they stepped into the light. He tensed up as golden eyes regarded him hungrily. "What if I told you, I could give you the strength to kill Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasuke said nothing as he stared the man down. "Why are you here?" He asked, glad that he managed to keep his voice steady at the sight of the man. Even though he never saw his true form before, he'd noticed those piercing golden eyes anywhere.

Orochimaru tilted his head to a side, and pressed a finger to his cheek, "Hmm... Is that a yes or a no?"

When the boy didn't reply, Orochimaru sighed before waving his hand, "No matter. You will seek me out soon enough." For a moment, Sasuke thought he was going to up and go right then and there. Until Orochimaru lowered his eyes at Sasuke, leering , "But, before I leave…"

Before Sasuke could react, snakes shot up from the ground . They wrapped around his limbs, immobilizing him . He grunted in surprise and tried to free himself by pulling against the reptiles but they hung fast. A whistling sound zipped towards him, reminding him that there were other things to worry about.

As he looked up, Orochimaru's head had already stretched towards him, his mouth gaping wide. Sasuke's eyes could only widened at the sight. The snake then sunk his teeth into Sasuke's fair neck, piercing through the skin like a predator to a prey.

Sasuke cried out in pain, the searing heat of the venom spreading through his blood. He gasped as he felt it pierce through him like a thousand needles. Sasuke felt his blood boil with so much hatred and anger than he thought he could feel. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel anything else but pain, and desperation.

As he was blinded by the overwhelming emotions, Orochimaru stood over him. He chuckled with smug amusement as the boy writhed at his feet. "Think of it as a little parting gift. Until the next time we meet, little boy."

When he had came to, his body was still heating up like a dreadful fever. Kakashi found him much later, when he noticed the curse mark. The Jonin had tried his best to contain it, and Sasuke was grateful for it. The curse mark stings like a virus, eating away any positive emotion he had. It was torturous, but he managed to repressed it some and it was getting better.

Until he came face to face with Itachi again.

Sasuke almost broke the crystal in half at the memory. Those horrid eyes still haunt him, even in his waking moments. He was definitely not strong enough. Weak and worthless. Pathetic. All kinds of self deprecating words speared into his mind as he remembered the look in his brother's eyes.

"Enough." Sasuke growled to himself and stood up abruptly, clenching his fists. He won't improve by sitting down here wallowing in self loathe and pity.

The Uchiha stalked back into the forest, getting ready to train.

As the days passed, Sasuke tried his best to get close to Mononoke. But she either ignored him or hiss at him if he lingers too near. She doesn't appear to speak nor think as she follows Orochimaru around. She allowed him to croon and coddle her like a pet. Sasuke felt nauseous every time he sees those pale hands brush her, causing the guilt to weigh him down more.

Fortunately, he managed to tone down some to talk to Satoshi and Suigetsu at least. They seemed pleased to be able to chat with him again, even though he's mostly grunting. But their company does nothing to comfort him.

To compensate his frustration, Sasuke trains harder. With more fury and anger than ever before, destroying everything in his wake.

Kabuto shifted as he watched Sasuke swipe blood from his face. The scene before him and his master gory as bodies lay about the ground in halves.

Today's training was against some of the older experiments. Kabuto was miffed that some of the prospective ones were killed off. Well, they were prospective. Not anymore if they managed to get terminated by a child.

The Uchiha's Sharingan swept through the arena, looking for survivors. "Don't you think Sasuke is getting slightly... Bloody with his training?" Kabuto muttered into Orochimaru's ear, flinching when Sasuke's eyes hovered closer to him.

But the Sannin chuckled, looking every bit like a smug cat who caught its elusive prey.

"No worries, Kabuto. It's all going according to plan," His grin grew wider as Sasuke watched him, his rage clear in those blood red eyes. "We can move on to the next step soon."

He smiled as he turned his attention back to his lovely success. Orochimaru played with the silver earrings on Mononoke's ear, before moving to the headpiece on her head. The small decorative wind chimes tinkling. His hand went to her neck, but she didn't even wince. Orochimaru crept his fingers around it, almost playfully choking her. The beautiful emerald earring on her left ear reflected the shadows. The light reflects the earring and touches his golden eyes as Orochimaru smiled .

"Of course, we would need you in it, my dear."

* * *

Sasuke entered the large hall, fuming. An early morning call from Orochimaru after he woke up on the wrong side of the bed is not ideal in theory. Or in reality. Either way, it's a recipe for disaster.

At the end of the hall, he could see Orochimaru petting Mononoke lovingly. But he noticed that this time, Mononoke was wearing clothes that were the same as her old ninja gear. It was unlike the beautiful light kimonos Orochimaru had been dressing her with.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. How lovely for you to join us at such impeccable timing." Orochimaru said, a secretive smile playing on his lips. Sasuke could almost see the snake's fangs. What ever could he be planning now?

"Make it quick. I need to train." Sasuke growled, not looking at Mononoke. She was uncharacteristically standing beside Kabuto on the right of Orochimaru's throne. The grey haired man was smirking at him. Sasuke knew something was going to happen and he won't like it in the least.

Orochimaru waved his hand airily, "Oh, I know. I know how hard you've been working since you got here! But it's because I know, that all those training dummies were extremely easy for you. I had the liberty to get you something else more difficult to train with." The certain gleam in his eyes already signal what was to come. Sasuke crossed his fingers, hoping that it wouldn't come to it.

"Mononoke, sweetheart. Why don't you play with Sasuke for a while?" Orochimaru was watching him as he commanded the girl. Sasuke could see the Sannin waiting for his response.

It was so obvious, Sasuke didn't know why he had hoped for something else. It was probably a good thing his neutral mask was over his face, betraying no emotion. At least, that's what he hopes that's what he looked like. Mononoke stepped forward, and dipped her head respectfully. At least one of them had an expression that was as blank as a brand new canvas.

Sasuke nodded and turned. He moved the the side of the hall, his heart thumping with betrayal with every step he took. He could hear her footsteps across the stone floor to the opposite side. The rhythmic tapping were unfamiliar to his ears. Sasuke felt his brows furrowed slightly at this new revelation. Her footsteps sound like nothing like the ones he associated her with. It seemed different, in a way that he can't exactly tell. It seemed more hollow, and clipped, like a machine whirring.

As he looked over to his opponent, Sasuke felt another pang of regret. Her eyes used to be so brilliant, the turquoise eyes revealing every emotion she had. Mononoke was never able to keep her feelings hidden. But the one who stood before him was so devastatingly empty.

Orochimaru's voice cuts through the heavy silence, "Now, there is only one rule. Don't kill each other." He savored the tension, drinking in the silence, before calling out sharply, "Now begin!"

Mononoke didn't even gave him a second to ready himself. Sasuke barely avoided the knife handed jab aimed for his eyes. He leaped away a few steps, pulling out his kunais. But she was relentless. She twisted around tightly, before pouncing at him. Ice kunais formed from her hands in midair. The shrill sounds of weapons sliding across each other echoed through the hall.

Sasuke pushed her back with all his strength and she stumbled back, rolling off. He was almost relieved that she is still not as physically strong as he is. But what she lacked in strength, she makes up with speed and tricks. Her fighting style is vastly different from the ones he had with her back in Konoha. Back then, they fought to improve; Now, she fought to kill. No remorse, no mercy.

Sasuke threw his head back, evading the knife as it swung across to cut his neck clean off. He aimed a kick upwards, and threw Mononoke across the room. She flipped back, aiming a kick at his face before feinting and stabbing his side with a shuriken. He bit back a cry of pain, and almost swung his kunai down to her back but when she looked up, he froze. Turquoise eyes gleamed in his memory and her laughter rang in his ears. He couldn't attack her.

Before his brain could keep up with him, she darted away and landed on all four, anticipating his next move.

Sasuke took a deep breath before wincing. The shuriken in his side brought him back into the present. The sharp pain pierced into his conscience.

No.

This wasn't Mononoke. This is a puppet, a virus that is taking over his friend. If he didn't fight back against this puppet, he might die. And if he does, he won't be able to save Mononoke or avenge his clan.

Gritting his teeth, he ignored the pain and pressed his hands together into a tiger sign. Now with all that emotional clutter gone, Sasuke can think clearly now and he'll give all that he's got.

* * *

"Alright," Orochimaru clapped his hands, getting off the stage. "That would be enough."

Sasuke was panting heavily on his knees, wounds riddled his body. An ice shard stuck out from his shoulder, the clear crystal splattered with red. His arm hung uselessly at his side, and he winced as he tried to assess the damage. He managed to counter back without mercy. But Mononoke was already a good fighter before, but now her strength is amplified a few times in her viral state.

He looked over to her, and he had mixed feelings. Mononoke definitely wasn't that better off from him. Her arm was scorched with ugly burns. A part of her shirt was burned off, with the skin beneath badly brand by his fire jutsus. A kunai was stuck deep into her thigh, and a shuriken was embedded into her calf. When she coughed, blood dribbled from her mouth. He managed to injured her badly enough, but he still felt guilty for doing so. Her eyes and features is still blank.

"Tsk tsk, you two," Orochimaru chided as he looked at the two. Kabuto was watching them with a mix of amusement and concern from his side as he continued nagging. "I told you to play fight, not fight to the death. Mononoke, you almost killed my most important vessel." Her expression remains blank. Orochimaru turned to the Uchiha. "And Sasuke-kun, you almost eliminated my most successful experiment." He sighed, sounding almost like a disappointed father. He turned to his right hand man, who dipped his head, "Well, Kabuto. I trust you can send them over to the infirmary. Make sure both of them live, will you?"

"Consider it done, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto affirmed, before turning to the other two. "Let's get you two patched up."

Medics appeared and placed them on stretchers, before rushing off to the infirmary. The whole journey was painful. The medics were moving rapidly and clumsily, causing him to jolt as they moved. The cool air of the infirmary made him shiver a little as they entered the room. He spotted Mononoke being placed on the bed beside him. Although Sasuke could only groan as the medics moved him from the stretcher to bed.

Their bloodied clothes were removed, and replaced with hospital scrubs. Thankfully, Mononoke's underclothes were changed out of his field of sight, shielding Sasuke from seeing her private parts. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't given a change of boxers so he was bare as a baby underneath the lime green scrubs. It made him uncomfortable but he couldn't be bothered to complain. One of the medics reached towards him. But Sasuke slapped her hand away from the necklace defensively. "Don't touch it," he growled and snatched the string closer to his body, glaring at her. But she blinked and turned away, busying herself with something else.

Sasuke felt a prickle to his left and turned. Mononoke was staring motionlessly at the sparkling ice crystal hanging from his hand. He felt his breath hitch when her eyes suddenly sparked slightly, focused right into the heart of the pendant. Then the medics began surrounding them, blocking their view of each other. Sasuke was pushed back to lie down on and slowly, his eyes drooped as the sedative began to work its magic.

When he woke up, his body was wrapped up in bandages. Sasuke could still feel the numbness left behind by the ice shard from before. He sat up and tried to roll his shoulders, before earning himself a shot of pain. He winced at the sting before scowling. That hurt like a son of a-

A sound to his left immediately grabbed his attention. Mononoke was stirring beside him, as her eyelids shifted slightly. Sasuke froze as she turned her head towards him slowly. Blood rushed into his ears as adrenaline rushed through his bloodstream, anticipating the worst.

Mononoke's eyes snapped open, a frightening blank look in them as she stared into the void. Without thinking, his hand flew to his necklace and her eyes followed simultaneously. She stared at it for a few moments, leaving Sasuke breathless as her concentration was narrowed down into the shining crystal. She moved slowly, flinching a little as the movements lead to pain. Until she managed to sit up fully, mirroring him. Her head tilted to the side curiously.

Without warning, she leaped from her bed to Sasuke's, landing into his lap neatly. Almost scaring the living daylights out of the boy. He bit back a yelp as pain shot through his body once she pounced on him. Mononoke edged closer, her eyes never leaving the crystal. Sasuke couldn't do anything else but stay where he was as her elegant fingers reached for his throat. He felt her traced the black string. Her fingertips brushed against his skin as she moved down to the end, where the twinkling jewel hung.

Like a curious pup, she studied the crystal before taking it between her fingers. She stared at the shard with a hard gaze. Sasuke realized that, up close, there were a few freckles that dusted across her cheekbone, almost like a faint constellation. As his eyes roam to hers, almost able to imagine her own turquoise eyes again.

That's when he saw the glimmer of recognition in her eyes. Her lips parted and formed a single word, so soft he almost missed it.

"Home.."

The door opened and Mononoke's face closed off. She whipped her head around and from where he sat, Sasuke saw the medics staring in disbelief at the girl on his lap. One of them snapped back into reality and exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"

Mononoke snarled at him before diving back into her own bed, and throwing the covers over herself. Two of them began to edge closer to her, and Sasuke saw the small bundle flinch at the sound of their footsteps.

"Leave her be. Unless you want your limbs to freeze and fall off." Sasuke interjected, stopping the medics in their tracks. They took one look at him, then to her, to each other before shrugging. They began to fuss over him instead, probing needles and equipment to check for god knows what. At least they will leave Mononoke for a moment.

Sasuke couldn't stop his gaze from wandering to her time and again. He was trying to convince himself whether he saw that small flicker of turquoise in the sea of black and gold.

Once they were pronounced healthy again, Mononoke seemed to take more interest in Sasuke. Soon, she starts to follow him whenever he was within a three metre radius. Sasuke was slightly concerned when she followed him for the first time.

He was just coming back after a daily report to Orochimaru. The moment she saw him, Mononoke got up from her usual seat from the Sannin's feet. Without a second glance to Orochimaru, she just stood in front of Sasuke and wouldn't move until he took a step back. She had followed his movements, but he thought nothing of it, as he continued relaying the report. Orochimaru had been watching Mononoke curiously the whole time but said nothing more. Once Sasuke excused himself from his mentor's presence, Mononoke started following him. Her sudden change made Sasuke steal a wary glance at Orochimaru. But the Sannin smiled and said he was glad to see them playing nice. All in all, the Sannin doesn't seem to mind. After all, if Mononoke sees him again, she would follow the legendary ninja instead.

Satoshi and Suigetsu were wary of her at first. They were barely able to get a word in with the Uchiha without her staring at them until they leave. But soon enough, Mononoke got used to their presence and could manage to salvage some curiosity to play with Suigetsu's hair sometimes.

On a fine sunny day, underneath the shade, the four ninjas were resting after a quick sparring session. Mononoke was staring into the void as usual. But she would not stay still unless someone was petting her head, a habit no doubt created by the Sannin.

"Wow, so she was your teammate from Konoha, huh?" Satoshi whistled in awe as he took over Suigetsu to scratch the back of her ear. Sasuke was telling them the whole story, because Suigetsu managed to convince him to. Mononoke was sitting in the middle of the trio, who were taking turns calming her. Although her face remain neutral, her body angled closer to Satoshi. "This feels like I'm petting an overgrown puppy." He joked, as he gently scraped her hair back. She tilted her head in his favour and they heard a soft hum come from the girl. Suigetsu and Satoshi burst out in laughter as she nonchalantly sat back straight.

Sasuke snorted at this, before getting up and brushing his pants. They've wasted enough time. "We've rested enough. Come on, Mononoke." He told the preening girl.

She stood up without hesitation, and moved her body to face him. Satoshi whined and lay back on his hands, "Aww, that's a shame. Leaving so soon?" Sasuke shot him a look and he shrugged before waving, " Bye, Mono-chan!"

When the duo left, Satoshi turned to Suigetsu, smiling, "So you wanna spar?"

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to his room, entering with a loud snort. "Satoshi better learn to keep his mouth shut the next time round." He muttered as he closed the door once Mononoke entered after him. She made a beeline to his bed before curling into ball in the middle of it, her back facing him. Sasuke removed his weapon bags and placed them on the dresser, before changing into more comfortable clothes. He'd already grew accustomed to Mononoke, and already has no shame in changing in front of her. After all, she's barely feeling anything now.

Besides, her back was turned to him, so it's not exactly in front of her.

Once he was done, he grabbed a book he was reading from the bedside table and joined Mononoke. He adjusted himself so he was lying against the headboard. Once he was satisfied, he began to read.

A chapter later, he felt the bed moved this way and that, but he was too absorbed in his reading to bother about it. Suddenly there was a ball of warmth pressing against his side. Sasuke looked down to see blank gold eyes staring right back at him. He raised an eyebrow and tried to nudge Mononoke away but she snorted at him. He blinked at the sudden attitude. He was so taken aback that he didn't realize Mononoke buried her head into his side before resting against his ribcage. She curled up comfortably beside him without a word and laid still.

Sasuke kept staring at her but she didn't seemed to move. He looked from his book to the girl before sighing. It's going to be a pain holding his book up like this. Slowly, he tried lowering his arm down to press against Mononoke's back. Although she flinched at first, she quickly relaxed and Sasuke heard a soft thrumming from the girl. She snuggled closer and he felt her hands clutched onto his shirt. Sasuke relaxed against the pillows, and slowed his breathing. The cool familiar scent from Mononoke reminded him of home, coupled with the sharp smell of the forest still clinging on to her hair. Cautiously, he began to stroke her hair, earning himself more soft purring.

It's improvement, now that she's finally warming up to him. His eyes drifted over as he played with the white strands of hair. Even so, he had no idea how he was going to take her back without curing the virus, or escaping from the snake's wrath unscathed, should Orochimaru finds out. The feared Sannin has no tolerance to traitors.

A sudden knock on the door jolted the both of them to alertness. Mononoke stiffened and curled over Sasuke's body protectively within a blink as the door creaked open.

A head of grey slithered in, and dark eyes widen at the sight before him. "So, there you are, Mononoke-chan. Orochimaru-sama is calling for you." Kabuto smiled softly, although his eyes were narrowed into wary slits. "You don't want to stay with Sasuke-kun for too long. You might distract him from his training."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Am I lacking from my training? Is there not enough blood?" Kabuto gave him a cold smile as he stepped into the room, "Hardly." The Uchiha snorted with disbelief but Kabuto barely glanced his way as he stepped closer, reaching a beckoning hand to Mononoke.

"Come now, Mono-chan." Kabuto tried again, trying his hardest to smile pleasantly. "It's time to leave."

But Mononoke wasn't having any of it. She immediately snarled at him, baring her teeth. A cold rush of air blew at Kabuto's face, causing frost to coalesce on his glasses. Sasuke just smirked, hiding his amusement effectively, "I wouldn't want to tell her that again."

Kabuto just snorted at this but hastily took a few steps back when Mononoke's body began to turn to face him. He took off his glasses and wiped away the frost. When he placed it on again, his dark eyes glowered deeply. "Orochimaru-sama is still wanting her presence, so you'd best be on your way." He turned to leave before pausing and looked back at the Uchiha.

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto sneered at him, "Don't get too attached to that dangerous experiment. You never know when the virus decides to take her life." Without another backward glance, he left the room.

Once his footsteps were out of earshot, Mononoke relaxed and turned to Sasuke. She blinked slowly, before looking down at his necklace. For a second, a soft turquoise light broke through the golden irises, causing Sasuke's heart to stutter from bewilderment. But it quickly disappeared in the next moment, although her eyes were still locked onto the necklace. Mononoke turned back to him and slim fingers started toying with the ice crystal. Sasuke stared into her distracted eyes for a while more, hoping to see another flash of light, but they remained dull.

Finally, he sighed and went back to his book, with Mononoke curled up into him again, her hands never leaving the necklace.

* * *

Mononoke continued to play with Sasuke's necklace from time to time as she slowly grew more accustomed to him. Sometimes, if Sasuke was paying closer attention to her, her eyes loses the golden tint and turn turquoise but it turns back as quickly as it came. Maybe the virus was getting weaker. Once, Mononoke even raised an eyebrow at him when he was so frustrated, he had to kick a dummy and it flew across the room. There was so much sass in that tiny gesture that belonged to the old Mononoke, it filled him with hope.

Maybe there is a way out of this.

Another house call from Orochimaru in the morning is something Sasuke dislike. After all, the last time it happened, it left a terrible mark of self hatred within him. While he changed, Mononoke was lying on her stomach, flipping through his book. She stared at the words like they were alien to her.

"Mononoke."

The sound of her name made her jolt her head up, and her eyes shone slightly. Mononoke was lucid enough to speak short sentences now. But Orochimaru does not know of this, to Sasuke's knowledge. She only opened her mouth when they were alone. Seeing her this alive in months, Sasuke almost didn't have the heart to leave the room, but duty calls. Even if duty means abiding commands from a treacherous Sannin.

"Go?" She asked, tilting her head. Sasuke nodded, a small smile escaping his lips, "Yeah, it's time to go." She scrambled off and pounce in front of him. She mirrored his smile woodenly, "Go." He opened the room door, and they left their small corner of comfort to meet the snake.

To his surprise, Satoshi and Suigetsu were in the hall as well. They stood a few paces away from the wooden throne of throw pillow. Orochimaru sat gaudily in the middle of it all. Sasuke exchanged silent looks with the other two but it was obvious they did not know what was going on.

"Ahh, you're finally here, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru purred, smiling sweetly at his favourite toys. He beckoned a finger to Mononoke, "I haven't seen you in awhile, Mono-chan. You're always with Sasuke now." Serpentine eyes glittered as he studied them, "One might think you're hiding something."

Sasuke glowered, moody as usual, with his arms at his sides and Mononoke stared back blankly. Orochimaru sighed and waved his hand, "Anyways. I haven't seen you two spar in a while. Now that you know each other better, some training is in order?"

Orochimaru lowered his eyes to Mononoke, his smile curling. "You can even go all out now, Mono-chan."

Without thinking, Mononoke turned her head away haughtily, her canines bared. The swift refusal caused a sharp silence to fall into the hall. To Sasuke's suspicion, Orochimaru seemed excited and amused at this turn of events.

"Oh?" Orochimaru hummed, "What's with this new attitude, pray tell? Perhaps you've spent too much time with Sasuke-kun?" The Sannin stood from his wooden throne, his eyes glimmering with such an intense emotion Sasuke couldn't place a finger on. He walked down calmly, before raising a hand to Mononoke again, smiling, "Mononoke. I command you to fight Sasuke-kun."

Without thinking, Sasuke glanced to his friend and he didn't know what to believe. One of her eyes was clearly turquoise as she looked dead on at Orochimaru. Her glare hardened as she snarled, "No." In a flash, Mononoke changed her stance, her hands shaped into claws, and charged at Orochimaru with blind fury. Frost followed her fingers as she aimed her shot at her abductor, who was grinning. Sasuke felt his heart flew to his throat as Mononoke was about to throw a finishing blow.

Kabuto swooped in behind her. Sasuke could hardly see it as Kabuto stuck a syringe filled with gold liquid into her neck. Sasuke felt dread as he watched the liquid enter his friend once again. The sudden ambush resulted in a ear-piercing cry and Mononoke crumpled to the ground, writhing. She scratched at her throat, trying to thaw the pain from her body, yelling and crying as she fought back.

Finally, she stilled. Sasuke watched as her eyes turned back into black and gold. But this time, there were intricate red lines covering her golden irises. Like it was a seal, locking the darkness within.

Mononoke stood up, her body swaying and shuddering. Orochimaru steepled his hands as he came closer, the look of satisfaction on his face shining. "There's a good pet." He reached over to pat her head, but she whirled around.

Her icy cold hands struck flesh.

Sasuke watched in muted horror, as Satoshi coughed blood. It was as if the fear in him sucked out all sound from Sasuke's ears as he watched his friend. The boy looked down at his spilling guts, as blood flowed from his mouth. Small icicles stuck out of his gut, and Sasuke could see parts of his internal organs from where Mononoke plunged her hand into. She pulled her hand out of Satoshi, and more blood gushed out. He fell back but Suigetsu

Her bloodied hand swung to her side, the blood dripping like a tarnished brand. From where he stood, Sasuke saw a single tear fell from her eye, the one that had returned turquoise for a few moments. But they remained blank as they look down at a dying Satoshi, who stared back with no hatred. His mouth moved, but nothing came out.

Orochimaru suddenly started laughing, sounding almost close to maniacal, "Ahhh, finally!" He grinned widely as he clapped his hands together. "Now, Mononoke has finally taken her first blood. Finally... We can sow our fruits of labour."

"What are you talking about?!" Suigetsu yelled angrily, his arms still around his dead friend. "Why did you make her kill Satoshi?" Orochimaru turned to him, giddy with anticipation. He wagged a finger mockingly, "Ah, ah. You see, Mononoke has something very special inside of her. The virus we had developed to attack her was overcome by it. But," He gestured to Kabuto, "In order for the virus to work to its full potential, she must kill something, and feed that special thing with blood. It doesn't matter who it was that's killed." He walked towards Mononoke, who remained where she was at the dead boy's feet.

"Now, nothing can stop me." Orochimaru whispered. He smiled as he comb her blood splattered hair gently, "We leave in three days time."

* * *

Autumn was finally settling comfortably in Konoha. The reparations were coming along smoothly, and the village was almost back to it's former glory. At least, that's what people say. There are still many things that were lost from the attack.

Like his own heart.

Kakashi almost snorted out loud to himself at the poetry in his mind. He wound his scarf tighter around his neck, feeling the worn wool calming his nerves. Sakura has officially started her training with the Fifth, while Naruto had went off with Jiraiya on a quick mission for Tsunade. If he remembers correctly, they won't be back until the next day.

He sighed as he looked down at the memorial stone. His whole team is separated. Again, he felt his chest ache for the ones he lost. "I have failed somehow... as a sensei." Kakashi muttered to himself. A beautiful auburn leaf fell onto his scarf, clinging onto the wool. He plucked it out and stared at it. "And yet. Autumn is her favourite season."

Kakashi inspected the leaf, out of curiosity. That's when he saw it. The Copy Ninja sucked in a sharp breath as he spotted the small glimmer of white at the heart of the leaf.

A small snowflake sparkled innocently at him as Kakashi felt every bone in his body froze over with dread.

* * *

 **Hello, it's me... I'M BACK Y'ALL. Lots of mixed feelings, this chapter. heh. Also I added the part where lots of readers were confused because HOW HECK SASUKE WENT TO ORO BOI WHEN HE DIDN'T HAVE A CURSE MARK. (and i forgotten all about it to be realllyyy honesstt hahaha i'm a mess)**

 **I understand that many of you left because of what happened to Momo. NOW BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING TO ME, lemme explain real quick, ye? DONT LOSE FAITH IN MOMO. DON'T LOSE FAITH IN ME. (don't lose faith in yourself, because i just had to) Behind every storm, there is always a rainbow. You just gotta hold on till then. THIS IS THE END OF MY PSA.**

 **So yea, I'm back for a little bit. ALSO I'LL BE FINISHING A-LEVELS SOON SO MAYBE I CAN ACTUALLY FINISH THIS. HOORAY.**


	45. Chapter 44: The Beginning of War

**Not gonna lie but when I reread the entire fanfic from the very beginning, all I can say is that y'all who stayed with me since then really had to put up with a heckin lot of grammar shit and sO MUCH EYE CANCER. UGH. What have I done to deserve you guys /sobs I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL, I PROMISE. With a lot of fluff. well. SOON.**

Chapter 44: The Beginning of War

Kakashi knew that the snowflake was a bad omen of what's to come.

But he didn't know that it was going to be this bad.

Tsunade furrowed her brow as she looked over the hasty report made by ANBU scouts. There was a sudden influx of activity from the Sound Village just yesterday, although it quickly quiet down. Most would say that this is fairly normal for a village with a distinguishably low population. But the report managed to mention that this was suspicious as many who was on the move had a distinct purple ribbon around their torso, or limb. Although it was smaller and less noticeable but they felt it was linked to Orochimaru.

The Fifth Hokage groaned as she laid back in her seat. Shizune and Tonton could only stand by silently, preparing for the worst as Tsunade began to speak. "I don't have a good feeling about this, Kakashi. After all, I wouldn't doubt your six sense for a second," she said, closing the report and looked back at the Jonin. Kakashi nodded in reply, half-hoping she could just tell him that he was wrong. But he knows that both of them can agree of his intuition.

"Orochimaru? But why now? He should still be in hiding. He was critically wounded." Shizune said in disbelief, looking to and from Tsunade and Kakashi. But their stalwart faces showed no doubt. One might assume that it could be something else, but both ninjas know that it was a higher possibility that it was the infamous Sannin.

Tsunade snorted to her protege before she steepled her hands on her desk, "Just because he should doesn't mean he would. He might have something up his sleeves." She shook her head wistfully, and sighed, "Even after knowing him for so long, I'm still not clear how much potential he has to wreak more havoc." The Fifth Hokage turned back to the Hatake, and her eyebrows furrowed with worry, "What's more important now is the safety of the village. Another blow might destroy us entirely. The general public must not know of this, lest there'd be chaos." Tsunade's next command came swift and true.

"Tell the Jonins you trust to keep an eye out. You never know when they will strike."

* * *

Sakura was returning home from another session of grueling training. Her arms and legs ache from standing too long trying to revive that stupid fish. Tsunade had assured her that it was alive, it was just knocked out. Sakura bitterly thought otherwise and wanted to throw the fish to the wall if she could. As she walked along the streets of Konoha, her mind started wandering in and out of conscious thoughts.

"..Kura! Hey, forehead!" A yell jolted her out of her reverie. She turned to see Ino waving from her shop close by. The pinkette waved back and managed a small smile. Ino beckoned her over, grinning from ear to ear.

After the Chunin exams, the girls managed to patch up what was left of their friendship. Secretly, Sakura was glad to have her friend back. It was lonely when Ino left her, even though she managed to toughen up because of the blonde. Even so, she missed her friend deeply.

Ino had been the one who took the first step. She invited Sakura for a day out once most of the repairs were done and they had free time. They had talked a lot, and Sakura found out how much Ino had grown since back then. It was indirect but Sakura knew Ino missed her too, even though her pride wouldn't let her say it out loud.

"Hey, just finished training? You look like death." Ino blatantly observed as Sakura followed her into the flower shop. The light fragrances of the fresh flowers mixed and assailed Sakura's nose. She breathed in, feeling slightly more energized. It's no wonder why Ino was always so filled with energy. If she was surrounded by flowers every day like this, Sakura would probably be the same. "Yeah, so you've been helping with the shop?" Sakura asked and the girls started to make small talk.

Ino just came back from a mission two days ago, and she told Sakura about her forlorn teammates. The blonde shook her head and sighed, her shoulders drooping sadly. "Chouji's been eating his sorrow away. I mean, you can tell he's eating more than usual, but he smiles lesser now. I guess he misses when Mononoke..." Ino trailed off before clearing her throat, looking at Sakura, "But I think Shikamaru got it the worst. He shuts down a lot. Doesn't speak, and his eyes are always in the distance. But he's slightly better now. Asuma-sensei and I've been trying our best to pull them back. I kinda feel bad for the old guy."

Sakura nodded numbly as the blonde mindlessly ranted on. She understood. It's been almost two months since Mononoke disappeared but the impact was still painful.

The welcome bell rang from the front door. Sakura and Ino leaned over to look at the customer.

Hinata blinked at the company before giving a shy wave and a smile. "Good afternoon, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." The duo stopped their previous discussion and went into small talk, sneaking a few glances at the other girl. They knew each other well, but it's usually because there were always third parties around to join them. Both of them were loud and obnoxious, and they hardly got to speak with the timid kunoichi. The girls shared a meaningful glance as the Hyuga turned, facing her back to them as she picked some flowers from the pots. Sakura nodded to Ino, and the blond gave her an agreeable look. No words were needed to be exchanged. Finally, Hinata was going to make her purchase and went to the cashier.

The Hyuga looked at both of the girls awkwardly, before she asked in a soft voice, "Everyone's really worried, aren't we?" Sakura was honestly delighted that the ravenette spoke first. She had no idea how she was going to broach the subject out of nowhere. Sakura nodded quickly before trying her best to smile at Hinata, "Yeah. So, how are you holding up?"

The Hyuga seemed surprised at her question, but quickly shook her head with a sad smile, "I'm okay, I think. Shino-kun is affected some, but he's always been quiet so it's a little hard to tell. Maybe it's because he's been quieter than usual. But..." she faltered, looking back and forth from Ino and Sakura before thumbing the modest bouquet in her hands, "It's Kiba-kun I'm worried about. He and Akamaru, they're still in a difficult place."

Ino sobered up and gave a forced grin, "Yeah, but I'm sure we'll find Mononoke soon. Everyone's making their best efforts! So, are those for home?" The desolate subject was soon dropped and life resumed to normal for now.

* * *

Kakashi watched silently as the others took in the news. They were quiet as all looked at the ground, each in their own thoughts. Even Gai was deathly still. Kakashi wasn't sure how they would take the thought of another attack. The village had already endured a large blow.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Asuma asked him, finally breaking the silence. All eyes were on the Hatake. Obviously he is the unnamed leader for them, for now. Kakashi sighed to himself at the sudden responsibility before replying tiredly, "We can only keep our guard up and remain vigilant at all times." He looked at all of them in turn. The Rookie Nine senseis: Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, with an addition of Kotetsu and Izumo, as well as a few Jonin that have duties around the watchtowers for the following days. "The general public will not be notified of this new development. For now, you're dismissed."

The group all exchanged meaningful looks before going off their own separate ways. Kakashi sighed heavily, rubbing his face with exhaustion.

Someone patted his shoulder and he looked up to see Asuma looking at him knowingly. "You okay? Been sleeping well?"

But the truth was obvious enough for all to see. After Mononoke's disappearance, dark eye circles began to creep under Kakashi's eyes, and he looked constantly exhausted.

Nevertheless, Kakashi just shrugged and gave his friend a half hearted smile, "I've seen better days. But I'm fine." Gai and Kurenai edged closer, looks of pity clear on their faces. Kakashi suddenly felt claustrophobic, and hurriedly excused himself. "I have an errand to run for the Hokage. I'll see you." He muttered under his breath and made a break for it.

The battered soul could finally breathe when he got out of the building.

Kakashi messed his hair with frustration and sighed. He felt like he was sighing a lot these days. The untouchable Kakashi has finally fell deep into a downwards spiral of depression. His soft groan sounded hollow at that thought. With one more glance at his surroundings, he continued down the streets home.

The streets was already emptying out as people returned to their homes. A small girl and a young man walked past Kakashi, their hands intertwined and were swaying back and forth as they walked. "Hey, nee-chan. Do you think we can have sushi tonight?" The little girl asked excitedly and her brother gave her a smile, "I don't see why not! Let's go ask Okasan about it." The siblings chatted on. They looked so carefree that Kakashi felt his heart clenched as he watched them from the corner of his eye. The silver haired man hunched over and started to pick up his pace.

When he reached his apartment, Kakashi saw his neighbour shakily walked to his door. It was the old woman that had helped babysat Mononoke whenever he was on a mission.

She raised an eyebrow at Kakashi as he bowed and greeted her. "You look like the seventh level of hell, boy. When was the last time you ate?" She jabbed snootily. But she nudged his shin with her bamboo cane with a certain motherly tenderness that warmed the man's heart. He couldn't help chuckle at the old lady's sass. It wasn't hard to see that Mononoke got her sharp wit from spending too much time with sweet old Himiko.

"About an hour ago. I'm a grown man, Himiko-san." Kakashi countered pathetically and Himiko snorted at him.

"But you don't exactly act like one. Let's get some soup in you, you old dog." The old crone quipped before hobbling back to her home, beckoning the man along. The Copy Ninja just shook his head with resignation before following her obediently. No one says no to old Himiko.

When he entered her humble abode, the smell of food caused his stomach to growl. Himiko made an amused snort as she prod a bony finger to his gut. "This never lies," she joked before going to her kitchen. Kakashi wanted to help her but she waved him off with a stern look so he sat down at the small dining table. Himiko returned with a bowl of soup and a bowl of rice with a few pieces of meat. It's not much but Kakashi felt like it was a feast. He hadn't been eating well these days, truth be told. Although it's mostly due to his emotions instead.

"Dig in, you mutt." She chided softly before taking the seat opposite of him. He sighed and muttered a soft "Itadakimasu" before pulling his mask down and began to eat. One might think he would be more guarded but Kakashi was comfortable enough with the old lady. After all, Himiko and Mononoke are the only living people who had the honour to see Kakashi without his mask thus far.

The old lady was quiet for a while, letting the man eat. But soon, her patience wore thin.

"How have you been faring? And don't give me any bull about being 'okay', boy." Himiko asked grimly. Kakashi chewed slowly at her question and glanced at her. Her scrutinizing gaze made him squirm slightly as he swallowed.

"I've seen you and Mononoke grow up. Both of you are practically soulmates. One cannot live without the other." Himiko leaned slightly closer as she spoke, her grey eyes piercing into the man's, "So, tell me how have you really feel, Kakashi."

Kakashi cast his gaze on his food, collecting his thoughts. "I've been better," he started slowly, "But it's just as you said. One cannot live without the other." He glanced back at Himiko but she had relaxed. It encouraged him to speak again. "I'm afraid she isn't faring well. I just know something is terribly wrong. My whole body aches for Mononoke. It's like she's calling me but I don't know where or how to help. Everything hurts. Sometimes I can hear her in my nightmares but I can't remember anything when I wake up. I've never felt so useless before. She's sinking into trouble but I'm not there to help her. I just..."

Himiko said nothing more as she watch tears fell.

* * *

The whole sky was white and grey, like a blank canvas. Shikamaru couldn't help but think of red being splattered across the white sky for some reason. He shuddered at the thought before focusing his thoughts on other things. That took a dark turn. He needs more positivity. Even his father lectured him about moving on and doing something worthwhile instead of lying around "like a dying sloth". The Nara sat up and stared across the meadow. The deer were quietly grazing close to him, like gentle sentinels guarding the emotionally dead boy. Shikamaru exhaled heavily, and Rikumaru looked up at him curiously. The boy just smiled and pat his friend on the cheek, "I'm okay." He couldn't bring himself to think positive. Because if he did, the first thing that comes to mind is Mononoke.

A sudden loud thunderclap sounded across the meadow, startling all the inhabitants. All of the deer ran deeper into the woods, but Rikumaru stayed by Shikamaru's side. The boy sat up and pressed a hand to the deer.

Standing in front of him was the tiger deity, Taruga.

Shikamaru immediately got to his feet and practically stumbled towards the deity. Taruga watched as the boy got closer before speaking.

"Your village is in terrible danger, Nara."

Shikamaru froze and stared into the sky blue eyes of the golden tiger, "What did you say?"

Taruga shook his head, "There's no time to lose. Your village is in terrible danger and you must alert everyone." His voice grew hushed, "A slumbering evil has awoken. Gintaro has turned. Mononoke can't hold on any longer. The other gods and I will try our best to turn things in your favour but-"

"Gintaro has turned? Mononoke can't hold on any longer? What are you talking about? How do you know all that?" Shikamaru interrupted hurriedly, his mind whirring with the new information.

Taruga took a small orb out of his robe. Soft blue light spun inside rapidly, with hints of blood red tainting it here and there.

"When Gintaro sealed most of his being inside Mononoke, the remaining parts of him turned into this and he entrusted it to me," Taruga explained rapidly, "The red means that the part of him in Mononoke is reverting into his primal self. Which is not a good thing."

Taruga visibly swallowed at that before speaking again, "The blue light is fighting back and I can only imagine that it's Mononoke's stubborn willpower that's allowing Gintaro to remain himself for the time being. He sent the blood as a warning."

Shikamaru looked at the orb, his mind rapidly piecing everything together before turning back to Taruga, "I'll get Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

 **WHAT'S UP PEOPLE I'M BACK. In my hush hush way because Malaysia is still blocking ffnet because OF THE EROTICA IN THIS PLACE. MHM YEA.**

 **So. Next chapter gonna be the last one so y'ALL BETTER BUCKLE UP. Also sorry for being hecking late. Again. :"DD I love you guys, like really really much for hanging on to me for sooo longgg :")) I'll reupdate every now and then to make it easier on the eyes for everyone so if you ever miss Momo, come back! Also i may or may not be writing a shippuden version for Momo but no ideas yet soO ya**

 **i love y'all a bunch did i ever tell you that**


	46. Chapter 45: The End of the Beginning

Chapter 45: The End of the Beginning

By the time Shikamaru got to Kakashi, the Jounin was already in full battle gear and sitting in his house, sipping tea.

The man blinked in surprise when he opened his front door to see the Nara heir at his doorstep, breathing heavily.

Shikamaru took one look at him before asking in surprise, "You know about Mononoke? Why aren't you doing anything? We ne-"

Kakashi had an unreadable look in his eyes before pulling the boy inside, interrupting his sentence. He closed the door and turned to Shikamaru,placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Take a deep breath and explain. What do you mean about Mononoke?"

"No, Nara. He does not know about her yet." Kakashi and Shikamaru startled and turned to see Taruga standing before them, who was watching Kakashi thoughtfully. Kakashi stiffened a bit when he saw the tiger deity. "Mononoke is crying for help and his soul is reacting to her call." Taruga explained, as he folded his arms. It was peculiar to see the tiger god speak so calmly in the small apartment, as he had to bend over with his neck pressed against the ceiling.

Kakashi stared silently at the tiger god, frozen at the sight of the deity when the deity spoke again, staring into his eyes, "This is not the time to fear me, child. Now your soulmate is in grave danger." Suddenly his ear flicked towards the window, his golden fur standing, "They're coming towards the village in four directions within 20 miles. And Mononoke managed to split her powers into the four groups to flank them. You have half an hour to prepare. You must destroy every part of her but the one in the north. That's her original body with Gintaro inside."

Kakashi broke through his frozen state when he sensed the deity's urgency before turning to Shikamaru, "Have you filled this in with your father?" He could feel adrenaline starting to course through him from fear.

The boy shook his head. "Your house was closer from where I was." Shikamaru explained. Kakashi took that in thoughtfully before speaking again, "Tell him to round up the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans. I'll alert the Hokage."

When Kakashi turned back to speak to the tiger deity, he realized that he was already gone.

"Sensei?" Kakashi turned to Shikamaru, who asked, "Why have you prepared even though you didn't know about Mononoke?"

Kakashi just hummed, "Maybe it's like what that deity said. But honestly, I just had the nagging feeling that something terrible was on its way."

* * *

When Kakashi arrived in her office, Tsunade almost had a heart attack. She had been focusing extremely hard on her paperwork the whole morning, she didn't even think of drinking coffee. She flinched and looked up from her paperwork when she felt his presence suddenly appeared in the room. Dumbfoundedly, she stared at Kakashi in full battle gear and asked, "What's going on?"

"We only have half an hour to prepare. Mononoke is with them and they're coming from all four gates." Kakashi spoke quickly, almost in a slur, but Tsunade immediately understood.

As if on cue, Shizune walked into the room with a stack of paper in her arms. Tsunade stood up, pulling on her coat, "Shizune, call every Jounin and Chunin in the village to get to the gates immediately to prepare for phase one. Genins will help evacuate all the civilians safely into the hidden shelters. We're going to need every ninja to survive this." Shizune glanced at Kakashi and looked back at Tsunade before nodding her head.

Half an hour was almost not enough time. When the last ninja got to their position and a sigh came out of Tsunade's lips just as she thought things were running smoothly, snow began to fall. In the first quarter of autumn.

The first cold blast was almost like a warning. It was as if a blizzard burst through the cool air into freezing temperatures. The villagers began to panic as most huddled together to shield from the bitter cold.

Then, there was horrified screaming in the eastern square, where the last group of civilians were being escorted. Tsunade turned towards the terrifying cacophony in fear. She cringed when the ninjas around her gaped in horror as they watch as ice began spreading across the wall rapidly. She witnessed as several ninjas unleashed fire type ninjutsus to melt the ice but to no avail. The ice cracked and the wall crumbled like soft snow.

The invasion has begun.

* * *

Kakashi moved quickly towards the northern wall, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, where Tsunade was waiting. He glanced at the empty streets, mapping out everything that has happened in the past thirty minutes.

He had sent Gai to the east, where defenses has been breached because he was, unarguably, the swiftest. And his physical prowess would be enough to drive the outsiders back to whichever hole they crawled out from.

Kurenai had covered the south with her genjutsus, which gave them enough time to have a diversion and delay the attack, allowing the rest of the troops to attack the enemy.

Asuma was already alerted beforehand by Shikamaru and was at the western side, and he had moved the troops into the forests outside so that the invaders couldn't enter the village.

So far so good.

All three of them knew their respective mission: To minimize the damage caused. And to take out the split Mononokes.

Kakashi will take care of the original Mononoke.

He didn't know what to expect but there was one thing he knows for sure. He will not back down until he has his scamp back.

* * *

Sakura was at the eastern side when the blast happened. She covered an old couple with her body as ice shards flew across the village. When she looked up, her breath came out in puffs of mist. Ice coated every building around her, icicles flaring out on the sides of the buildings. Sakura immediately sprung into action, moving the couple with the crowd, and evacuated the neighbourhood quickly as Chunin and Jounin rushed in the opposite direction towards the enemies. When the other Genin herded her portion of the crowd away, she turned back with her kunai in her hand. She had to protect the villagers. Ino came up beside her and fell into a similar stance. They would be the backup for the Chunins, just in case some of the enemies slipped through their lines. And they did, but the girls and a few more Genins managed to ward them off, fighting with all their might.

From the corners of her eyes, Sakura could see Ino fighting gracefully, flinging poison tipped kunais at her opponents. They wouldn't last a minute. Even though the Yamanaka was not meant for close combat, she managed to hold herself quite well. Sakura wouldn't lose to her friend, she thought fiercely as she pummeled an enemy's face in. He managed to cut her leg as he fell and it caused her to buckled, falling to her knees.

She yelped at the pain, pushing the body away from her. Ino was by her side in an instant, throwing another kunai at an oncoming attacker. "Are you okay?" Ino asked, glancing at her for only a moment before surveying the area. Sakura nodded, taking a bandage and quickly wrapped her thigh. Thanks heavens Tsunade gave her those medical training.

Another cold blast came rushing at them and Sakura had to shield her eyes from the blistering cold wind. When she looked up again, she almost cried out in pain when she saw the source.

Ice and frost were flying from every direction wherever her fingers pointed to, almost lazily. Mononoke had her arms out, but her head was hung over with her hair shielding her face. But Sakura knew it was her old comrade, without a second doubt.

The silverette hovered slightly over the ground, a twister of frost lifting her up in the air. It took a moment for the Jounin and Chunin to realize that she was the main enemy and they began to attack her. But each time one gets close, they get blown away by a blast, directed by a flick of her wrist. Sakura could not bear to see her teammate destroying her village. She stood up, and pushed Ino away as she yelled her friend's name. But there was no reaction from the girl. She continued to wreak havoc as ninja after ninja were thrown into buildings of ice and snow.

"Stop it, Mononoke! This isn't you! Wake up!" Sakura cried, walking closer to Mononoke, her arms wrapped around her to stifle the cold, battles breaking out around her. Just as she reached a few feet of her, Mononoke's fingers suddenly moved to point carelessly at the pinkette. Sakura's eyes widened as an ice spear coascled at the tip of Mononoke's finger. It hovered in the air for a moment, Sakura could feel time slowed down as she breathed out. Then, the spear launched, straight and true, at the kunoichi, where it will connect to her heart.

A green shadow snatched Sakura away and the deadly spear pierced into the snowy ground, causing some of the earth to crack beneath with a shattering echo. Sakura winced and looked to her saviour, a bitter taste in her mouth. Gai-sensei gave her a half-hearted grin before turning back to Mononoke who was still. She had looked up now, her hair flying about as her power grew restless, and Sakura felt a shiver when she saw her eyes.

Golden eyes stared emptily, a stark contrast from the black that replaced the white of her eyes. Mononoke lowered her arms to chest level, her palms facing upward. She looked down at Gai, her nose turned up, as if challenging him. Another wave of ninjas appeared behind her, their battle cries loud and clear.

Gai raised a hand to Ino without taking his eyes off Mononoke, "Take Sakura to a medic ninja. There is one close to the shelter." Sakura could only watch numbly as Ino pulled her friend up from the ground to a stand. She couldn't register anything between the exchange of Gai and Ino, her eyes locked on Mononoke, who was watching them. Her eyes had no spark of life, as if she was a walking zombie. She couldn't feel anything as Ino ushered her away, before her gaze was ripped away from her old friend and some of the wounded Genins fell back. Thankfully, when Gai had came to help, he brought a new group of ninjas for backup. Lee saw Ino shuffled away with Sakura in her arms. He made a move to go to her but Tenten placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine. We need to focus on the enemy now, Lee." Lee looked to Mononoke, who was watching them blankly, before turning to his comrades. Neji already had his Byakugan activated and Lee saw how tense the Hyuga was as he fought off the enemy ninjas. He hadn't spared a second to start his attack. Lee nodded to Tenten before they moved their attention to Gai-sensei, who was standing nearby.

"I'll settle Mononoke, just make sure you don't get too close of her."Gai said, cracking his knuckles as he stared levelly back at Mononoke. This is just a clone of the girl he knew. No problem.

In the west, things were just beginning. Shikamaru could only stare in horror when she appeared. He felt his heart clenching in pain. The mist parted and a man stood forth, with Mononoke hovering behind him, her eyes trained forward and her hands were at her sides. The Nara boy immediately recognized the man. He was from the Chunin Exams. Kabuto.

Shikamaru suppressed his emotions as he took his position, crouching behind Asuma with his hand sign at the ready. Even though Asuma had told him before that this Mononoke was just a clone, a part of Mononoke's real power, it still hurt him to see her like this. To see her, as a husk of her real self, her soul ripped away from her body and replaced with something terrible.

His body tensed even though he forced his mind to calm down. A moment from a few minutes ago came back to him.

His sensei had clasped on his shoulders before staring right into his eyes. " _Listen, Shikamaru. I know this is going to be very hard for you. And you will be in pain. But we must destroy this clone. I need you in your best form, do you understand? Mononoke is counting on all of us. She needs you, Shikamaru._ "

Asuma was worried of the Nara heir being distracted at the sight of the Yorukami girl and he had every right to. Because all of his fears were becoming close to reality.

Shikamaru gave himself a determined mental shake, pulling himself out of his fear. His father had planned everything, up till the second. Nothing will go wrong. He was sure of it. Shikamaru dared a glance at Shikaku, but the man was already staring at him, his face grim. Both of them turned back to Mononoke.

Yes, the plan will go accordingly. All he had to do was adapt.

"So, you knew about us then. I'm impressed. No matter, it wouldn't take too long to finish you lot." Kabuto said matter-of-factly, taking in the sheer number of the western troops.

"That's some big words there, fella." Asuma called back, wielding his knives, "Maybe you shouldn't underestimate us so quickly."

Kabuto just smirked at him before tilting his head back to Mononoke. "Finish them." He stepped back almost politely as she drifted forward, lifting her hands up to be level with her waist. Slowly, she drifted towards the ground, her face still not betraying any emotion. The moment her feet touched the ground, as delicate as a feather, ice froze from beneath her feet, before flaring out to her opponents. The battlefield sprung into action as both sides unleashed their fury.

On the southern side, Kiba ripped ninjas apart, limb from limb, as he and Akamaru spiralled across the plains. He blinked back angry tears as he clawed at the enemy, blood trailing in his wake. He will never forget the vacant eyes of Mononoke as he roared her name. She did not hesitate to shoot an ice arrow at him. Thanks to his distraction, Kurenai managed to lock Mononoke in a genjutsu then, before she stabbed the girl with a kunai. He had screamed when he watch blood splutter from her lips, her empty eyes staring at the sky. But, he stopped when colour melted away from her body and ice crumbled into shards at his sensei's feet. Kurenai only looked at him sadly for a moment before the Konoha ninjas began to attack without a second's hesitation, fighting the enemy back and out of their village. With Shino's stern warning which he didn't listened, Kiba unleashed his anger at the invaders. They will taste every bit of his rage. Every single one of them.

* * *

Tsunade could feel her fingernails digging into her palm as the chilling storm howled across dry badlands, sending her hair and clothes flapping about wildly.

She knew why Orochimaru sent the original Mononoke here when mist reached out to them, its fingers curling like a hungry ghost.

Because the Hokage heads were behind her. Which means, in his twisted mind, if he won, the first thing that will fall in the village are the heads. If he could get past her that is.

The Fifth Hokage clenched her teeth with determination. No way in hell will he take her village. Over her dead body.

Slowly, shadows faded into view. She felt Shizune stiffened beside her as her protege raised a kunai in defense. Only one stepped out first and Tsunade bristled at the sight of him.

Orochimaru had his arms out gleefully, almost as if he was a host welcoming his guests to a tea party. "Ah, Tsunade. I see they made you Hokage. How… Fitting."

Tsunade just shrugged before talking back, "Because there was no one else who's sane _and_ responsible."

The snake Sannin just chuckled before licking his lips, "Oh, my. Well, I do have someone I want to nominate, actually." He waved an arm back, as the mist dispersed to reveal someone walking to his side. Orochimaru patted her head lovingly as he spoke, his fingers combing through her hair. "Mononoke is strong, responsible and _beautiful_. Well, her sanity is gone, that's for sure, but we all have flaws." He said, before his golden eyes turned to lock eyes with Tsunade.

Tsunade kept silent as she watch him treat Mononoke like a fond pet.

"I'm going to kill him." Kakashi's voice was quiet and steady beside her, only arriving a heartbeat ago. His headband was up, exposing his Sharingan.

"Get in line, Hatake." Tsunade muttered back.

Orochimaru broke into a wide smile when he saw Copycat Ninja, "Ahh, Hatake Kakashi. I borrowed something from you, I do hope you do not mind." His reptilian eyes never moved away from the Jounin as he licked Mononoke's temple, "She _is_ very useful."

They stiffened as they watched Orochimaru whispered into her ear. Cold winds blasts in all directions in full force. But Kakashi managed to glimpse of the air on the other side, which was still and quiet, in between the empty snippets of the storms.

The battle cries mixed with the howling blizzards sounded like a broken loudspeaker to Kakashi's ears. He dodged, slashed, attacked, defend as shadows darted about, but with the Sharingan, he managed to keep in time. He felt the numerous cuts but the cold wind managed to numb the pain considerably, although it slowed his movements.

A sudden explosion rocked the ground beneath him, and Kakashi leaped away as stones were thrown up, disrupting the winds. The blizzards fell away, whispering and hissing like frustrated ghosts. He turned his head to see Tsunade, with her fist plunged deep into the ground. Shizune and a few ninjas started using the blocks of earth and kicking them in mid-air, launching them at their opponents.

Then, in a sudden, Kakashi sensed the attack right before it could happen. He vanished from where he stood and reappeared in front of Tsunade. He kicked the ice spear with all his might and it barely grazed the Hokage. Tsunade took in a sharp breath, and Kakashi realized she didn't notice the spear at all. He stood in front of her, narrowing his eyes at the attacker.

Mononoke's gaze was empty when she looked at him, her fingers still outstretched at Tsunade. Kakashi just swiveled his kunai into his bag before grabbing his right arm. His ear rang from the sharp screeching as lightning crackled in his hand.

"Chidori!" He cried, activating the jutsu.

But the next move was not his.

Sasuke stepped beside him, his hand bearing the same lightning ball as the man. Kakashi's eyes widened as the mist behind Orochimaru and Mononoke fell away. Every single one of the ninjas behind were dead. There must be at least a hundred men.

Orochimaru looked fretful when he looked behind him. Orochimaru pursed his lips, like a mildly perplexed child, as he turned back to the Uchiha, "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke flexed his fingers and the jutsu fell away, but he remained silent as he stared at his ex-mentor.

The snake Sannin just looked at him for a second before sighing, "I always knew that Mononoke had an effect on you. I never thought much about it but I do suppose it's enough to make you turn back. How weak, Sasuke-kun. I thought so much better of you."

"How on earth will you defeat your brother now, hmm?" Orochimaru inquired, sounding almost curious. Sasuke remained silent.

Orochimaru just shook his head and shrugged, "Hm, shame." He turned back to Mononoke, who had not moved an inch. "Go for it, darling. Kill them all."

That's when Mononoke became mobile. She lowered her upper body, before crossing her arms to her chest. Snow swirled around them, curling rapidly into an awakening twister. Then she whipped her arms out, and yelled, forcing the power from her body. The twister widened, and giant misshapen creatures formed from the ice shards. They began to launch ice missiles, attacking the Konoha nin.

When the wind died off, Mononoke had ice encasing her right arm, shaped into a scythe-like blade. She wielded it like a reaper, slashing at the Konoha nin mercilessly while she launched icy beams with her free hand.

Once Mononoke was on the battlefield, the Otogakure nin seemed reenergized, fighting the Konoha nin with more steel. It's as if their victory is assured, even though most of their troops are dead now.

Sasuke unsheathe his katana, speaking to Kakashi, who still had his Chidori crackling in his hand, "Mononoke is caught in a virus. Last time she managed to be conscious, it was because she was with me most of the time." Sasuke turned to lock eyes with his old sensei, "But Orochimaru gave her a higher dose of poison. I don't know how else to save her."

Kakashi only needed to ask one word, "Why?"

Sasuke wanted to reply, but an ice arrow swerved in between them. A warning. They turned to see Mononoke watching them, her free hand outstretched towards them.

Kakashi immediately noticed her arm was shaking hard.

"Oh, Mononoke." He whispered underneath his breath, his body tensed with pain at the sight of her. She's still fighting it.

Kakashi gritted his teeth as he put more power into Chidori. He rushed towards Mononoke but she deflected the Chidori with her scythe arm. The ice managed to withstand the attack for a good five seconds before shattering. Kakashi realized he was in the midst of the ice shards. Clever girl. But he immediately used a substitution jutsu, narrowingly escaping a stab fest from Mononoke's ice shards. The shards turned to attack nearby ninjas. Kakashi realized that the shards killed some of the Otogakure ninjas as well. A new ice scythe reformed around Mononoke's arm, this time bigger and sharper. She glanced at Kakashi, when suddenly, she winced and stepped back. Mononoke growled before whirling around to stab a ninja right in her heart. She didn't have time to cry out before she gasped her last breath. Ice flared out from the wound before spreading across her body. Mononoke pulled the blade out of the frozen corpse before turning her attention elsewhere, Kakashi forgotten. He didn't have time to understand what had happened because he was attacked by another enemy ninja. The Chidori crackled away when he pulled his hand out of the ninja's body, and he turned his gaze to the ice creatures. Each time they were destroyed, the pieces are pulled together again as if attracted by a magnet and they reformed into a different type of monster. They looked uglier and more dangerous each time they were restored. Kakashi felt like things were going out of whack, but he just took in another deep breath before moving in to attack again.

Sasuke slashed at Orochimaru, his katana swinging in wide arc before he countered another counter attack with a kick. "I taught you better than that, Sasuke-kun. You wound me." Orochimaru said as he dodged away. He didn't put any effort into fighting his traitorous student, as if he was just toying with the boy. Which made Sasuke's blood boil. He wanted to make Orochimaru pay for what he did to Mononoke. Orochimaru waved an arm to him and he rolled away, panting slightly. Orochimaru was grinning at him before it snuffed out like a flame. The Sannin twisted around completely to block his face as Tsunade's punch threw him back a few feet.

Before she could right herself, another attack came. She dodged and using her own momentum against her, Tsunade threw Mononoke over her head and sent her flying in the opposite direction. Mononoke managed to flip around in mid air, and pierce her ice arms into the ground to slow down. She snarled at the woman before forcing her weight against the ground, propelling herself forward. Tsunade parried her blows, and Sasuke could see them meeting at every attack, as they caused air to blast across the plains each time they counter the other.

He couldn't focus on them for too long because Orochimaru was already getting up, shaking off the pain as if it was nothing. His new body sure had great defenses, Sasuke would give him that.

A sudden cry made their heads turn.

Mononoke was grabbing Tsunade's wrists but it was her who was shrieking in pain. Tsunade watched wide eyed as the girl before her began whimpering in between her screams. A single tear ran down her cheek.

Then, a tempest pulsed from Mononoke, beating faster and faster as mist started curling from her back. The storm disintegrated the monsters that had been created previously.

From his vantage point, Sasuke watched in horror as a creature began to coalesce slowly behind her. It looked like a strange canine, and its white fur glowed brightly. It only formed up to its waist, which was connected to Mononoke's back. Sasuke could see the raw muscle beneath the fur, rippling and tensing. Its eyes stood out against the white fur, glowing red. Once it's substantial enough, it looked down at Tsunade and growled, its sharp canines gleaming. It leaned over and grabbed Tsunade by the waist before wrenching her from Mononoke's hands and flung the Hokage aside like a rag doll. The Hokage landed in an explosion of dirt and dust. Satisfied, the canine swung its great head to a side, scanning across the battlefield. Once it was done, it unleashed a great roar, its arms raising to the heavens.

Kakashi sunk to his knees as he watched Gintaro shook the plains. How on earth could they fight against a deity?

There was a sudden commotion and Kakashi looked up. Shikamaru was running across the plain and Asuma and Kurenai were close behind him, with wounded but eager ninjas from their respective groups. They fought with the remaining enemy ninjas, pushing them back. The enemy realized that they were definitely outnumbered and began to fall back.

Unfortunately, a few unlucky ones got too close to Mononoke. The canine reached over and slapped them against the earth like they were insects. It didn't matter if they were the enemy or not anymore, Gintaro had no mercy for anyone.

Mononoke was watching blankly as Gintaro wreaked havoc around her.

Shikamaru saw her, the same vacant eyes he had saw on the clone. He clenched his teeth, as he ran across the plains. But this was the original. This is his Mononoke.

"Mononoke!" His aching yell echoed across the muffled plain.

Kakashi saw it. Mononoke's head shot up, her eyes staring at the general direction of Shikamaru's voice. Gintaro froze for a moment, his hand raised in the air where he could almost pound a Otogakure nin. There was a good few seconds of stillness, and Mononoke took a step forward, her eyes still trained in front.

But another voice called out, "Kill them! Kill them all!" Kakashi turned to see Orochimaru cackling madly. Before he could move, a windstorm howled around them.

Mononoke clutched her head and shrieked. Ice spires shot out of the ground, shielding her from the outside world. They twisted into a misshapen lotus flower, and only Gintaro was visible above the flower. He roared before reaching over the attack Orochimaru, who was standing there laughing like a lunatic. The canine swatted the man away, sending him soaring across the sky. From where Kakashi could see, it seems as if the Sannin would land somewhere far in the forest behind them. The Otogakure ninjas panicked and all of the mobile ones fled to the forests.

The Konoha ninjas could not celebrate yet though.

Gintaro turned his attention back to the humans. He snarled before raising a clawed hand towards them. Wind, ice and frost started to swirl into a ball on his palm. Kakashi's eyes widened at the familiar sight of it. It looked almost like a Rasengan. But it began to pulse and an intense gale started to sweep towards them.

"Perish." Gintaro spat, his mouth curling with distaste and bloodthirst.

There's no turning back. The frost and ice would kill them all. Kakashi knew for certain that no one will come out of that attack alive. Kakashi took a quick look around him, if only to take the sight of his comrades around him before he dies. Asuma and Kurenai were holding hands, their eyes filled with fear and determination. Shikamaru was kneeling in front of them, his eyes staring dumbfoundedly at the canine deity. Tsunade was being propped up by Shizune, both badly wounded. Sasuke was beside him, his face grim. Kakashi spotted Kiba a little farther behind. The Inuzuka had his hood covering his face, but his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. Kakashi saw many more familiar faces, all of them waiting for the final judgement.

Kakashi could almost swear he heard a very loud "Dattebayo!" in the background.

Right before the ball exploded, a whoosh of autumn leaves attacked the deity. Kakashi had to blink a few times to get it right. Autumn leaves. Yes, in all their gold, auburn and yellow splendor.

"Phew. That was a close one." A voice sighed in relief. Kakashi knew for a fact that there wasn't anyone hovering in the air above them a second ago. But there they were, floating atop a pile of leaves. Naruto was standing next to a tall man with light peach hair, who wore beautifully coloured nomadic clothing and he had a single hand raised at the deity. Kakashi quickly pieced together that this man had single-handedly stopped a deity's attack.

"Hey, who are you?! Bah, who cares, where's Mononoke?!" Naruto yelled furiously, his finger pointing at Gintaro. Kakashi almost sunk to the ground in relief.

"Why is he so stupid?" Sasuke muttered grumpily beside him and Kakashi chuckled in reply, "Who knows? But he'd lived this long. You got to give him some credit." The Uchiha grunted at that.

As Naruto was there spouting enough nonsense to distract Gintaro, Kakashi saw a white blur across the plains.

"Now, Jiraiya!" The man called out and Jiraiya skidded to a stop before twisting around and threw a large milky orb at Gintaro.

The man slammed his hands together into a hand sign Kakashi was not familiar with and spoke loudly, "Oh great Lord Tenryu, lend me your gift. Banish the evil from the innocent." He shifted into another hand sign, "Heaven's Force: Liberation!"

Gintaro bellowed in pain as the milky orb shone brightly. Kakashi watched in disbelief as a dark liquid began to ooze from Gintaro's fur. Slowly the droplets were joined together, forming into a small stream. The liquid started to float towards the orb, and was being sucked in. Once the last drop of poison was removed, a bright light shone from Gintaro before falling apart like drifting snow.

When he blinked his eyes open again, they were a beautiful gold. His fur settled and became less unruly. Gintaro looked around him in confusion, as if he was just woken up from a deep sleep. Then his eyes landed on the peach haired man, and they lit up with recognition.

"Yorukami Yuupa. You have my gratitude." Gintaro breathed softly, lowering his head a little. The man mirrored the gesture with a deeper bow. Then Gintaro disappeared in a flurry of white petals. The petals floated about, and one landed on Kakashi's nose before falling down to the ground.

The leave cloud lowered slowly, and Naruto leaped from it to meet everyone. He saw Kakashi first, and ran to his sensei. That's when he noticed the Uchiha beside the Jounin. Before he could throw a might fit, Sasuke interrupted him, "Not right now, blockhead. We have more important things." He turned to the ice lotus, who was still standing threateningly. Kakashi silently thanked the heavens when Naruto closed his mouth and the boy stared at the lotus as he pieced together the information.

"Who are you?" Tsunade hobbled forward, addressing the newcomer. The man smiled and dipped his head respectfully to the woman, "My name is Yorukami Yuupa. Jiraiya called for me, and for a good reason too." His smile fell as he turned back to the lotus. He frowned, "Gintaro is healed, and I presume Mononoke is too. But…" He shook his head, "Something is wrong." Out of impulse, he lifted a finger to touch one of the ice petals.

Once his finger grazed it, the entire flower shattered.

Everyone took a few steps back, but the crystals fell harmlessly to the ground. In the heart of the flower where there are no shards, a small body lay curled.

Kakashi moved before anyone else could. He got to her first. He felt his headband slipped away from his forehead but he couldn't care less. Immediately he scooped her into his arms, almost crying out in relief to have her back.

Then, he froze.

Her skin was pale as frost. Her eyes were close. And she wasn't breathing.

"Mononoke?" He didn't care if his voice cracked. "No… No, no, no. No, you…" Kakashi pushed away a few strands of silver hair away from her face to look at her more clearly. "Please… Please don't do this." He didn't know what else to do but beg. His eyes blurred for a second before tears starting falling against her ashen skin. Kakashi subconsciously noticed people around him but he didn't care. He barely noticed Shikamaru sinking numbly beside him as he cradled Mononoke in his arms. He could feel his throat tightened as he took in gulps of air.

"Mononoke… Scamp… Please, you can't. You can't leave me… Not you too." Kakashi begged, his gasps becoming more erratic now.

"Please." He pulled her close, pressing their foreheads together, "Please. Oh, gods. Please. No." His tears were flowing for real now. He lost her. He'd lost her forever. His scamp, his little girl, his-

"K.." Kakashi's eyes shot open. A whisper. He lifted his head away from Mononoke to stare down at her face. He held his breath, hoping he hadn't gone mad.

"Ka...kashi.." Mononoke's mouth barely moved but he could hear her breathing again, almost stubbornly.

"Mononoke?" Kakashi whispered, and he could hear her throat unclog. She gasped a little and Kakashi could hear every single collective intake of breath. Once she began coughing, everyone was thrown into relief.

When she cracked opened her eyes, Kakashi felt tears well up again at the sight of bright turquoise.

"You.. can't get rid of me… that easy, Kashi." she managed, smiling slightly.

He choked out a laugh, "Thank god for that then."

* * *

 **GASPS. COULD IT BE? OVER? Oh but it is! Or is it. Don't worry, there's an epilogue coming. Maybe. Perhaps. Just kidding, there is an epilogue. Because I can't cram everything together. Obviously. And the soulmate thinf between Momo and Kashi is a bit different from what you might imagine. Yes, they are soulmates but not in a romantic way apparently. It's like their souls are connected in a way that it transcends higher than siblings. They're much much closer than that, so ya. I'm a ShikaMono shipper y'all lmao. Oh, and y'all probs be wondering about the God Killer, yes?and whatabout the Akatsuki? Don't worry my sweet children, the answers will come sOON.**

 **But this is it, my friends. Mononoke's childhood in Konoha is officially (almost) over. I'm sorry if it might fall a bit, i dunno, not as you expected? It seems a bit rushed, mind, but this is the best I could do already. Perhaps when I re-edit the whole story again, it would be better. But for now, we are here as it is.**

 **Thank you all so much, who have been there from the start and to those who have joined along the way up till now. Thank you so much for loving Momo as much as I do, and thanks so much for believing in me. There's been a lot of ups and downs and I hope Momo had managed to bring you up a little when you were down.**

 **For now, this is a half goodbye. :")**

 **Yours Truly, HFM**


	47. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Checkmate." Shikamaru smiled, placing his last move.

Mononoke hummed before falling over, landing on the large pillow behind her. "So that's a draw then." She pouted, gazing at the ceiling. "Just as I thought I was about to win the great Shikamaru Nara in Shogi, in four out of six."

"Yeah, life sucks, but you've improved. So another game?" Shikamaru asks, even though he was already replacing the pieces back to their places.

Mononoke sat up and grinned at him, "Bring it on, Shika." They fell quiet, concentrating as the clicking sounds of the pieces occupied the comfortable silence.

It has been three months since the second war on Konoha. Orochimaru and his people have fell silent, no doubt in hiding. No news of them yet, but Mononoke was adamant that he was probably dead. After all, 'a bitch slap from Gintaro should've snuffed him out'.

Besides that, it turns out that the man, Yuupa, had came to Konoha to help track down Mononoke. He is the current chieftain of the Yorukami clan and also the cousin to Yorukami Daiten. When he was alerted that his niece was in terrible danger, he immediately summoned his familiars and took Jiraiya and Naruto back to Konoha.

Turns out he didn't need to track her since she came by herself. He knew how to cure Gintaro of the sickness, thanks to Tenryu's help, because the dragon god had sent him a vision to do so. Or at least that's what Mononoke told Shikamaru.

When she had recovered enough to speak, Yuupa had brought up a question that stumped Kakashi and Shikamaru, who were at her bedside at the time. "Well, you need to know more about your powers, Mononoke. As well as to becoming a fully fledged Yorukami, before you go back to your own wandering." He had said, his silver gaze kind but firm. "There are many rituals you have missed as a Yorukami child, but you need to do the last ritual when you're sixteen with us. It's to reaffirm your bloodline. And you need to awaken your familiars, of course."

The whole topic was a whirlwind. Shikamaru's mind still spun a little from trying to comprehend it. They just got her back and now she had to leave them. Again. But this time they could know where she is, but it still hurt him a little for her to go.

Finally, he plucked up some courage to ask. "So, when will you be leaving?" Shikamaru asked under his breath.

Mononoke's hand hovered over the board, her silver general still between her fingers. She cleared her throat before placing it down beside his pawn. "Well, Yuupa is still trying to woo Tsunade-sama, so." She looked up at him and shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe soon."

They fell into another silence, but this one was a bit more prickly. As the game progresses, Shikamaru's mind began to hit overdrive as he simultaneously thought of countermoves and other matters.

Shikamaru knew that Kakashi was Mononoke's soulmate, and they had a deep connection that was beyond their imagination. But what the duo had, obviously, was not romantic. Which perplexes yet relieves Shikamaru. Well, he can't exactly run from his feelings anymore. But why on earth was he attracted to this one? He had wanted a simple quiet life but what he had fallen head over heels for was anything but. He wasn't her soulmate, was he? Not that he gave much care of it but, what if he wasn't good enough for her?

He stole a glance at Mononoke. She had her eyebrows scrunched up as she glared at the pieces, her fingers pressed against her mouth in a steeple. Her bright turquoise eyes moved rapidly as she adjusts her strategies. She still bear some wounds from the war. There's a long scar that was diagonally across her neck had faded but is still visible. Eyebags had formed under her eyes, dark circles showing how many sleepless nights she had to endure in the three months from recurring nightmares, even though he was always at arms length. In his eyes, she was perfect.

"Shika? It's your turn." Her eyes looked up to catch him staring at her blatantly. She gave him a confused smile. "Hey, you there?" She asked, her voice gentle.

Shikamaru just shook his head, "It's nothing." He moved his bishop. Mononoke quickly made her move, stealing his bishop with her own bishop.

"Checkmate, Shika!" She yelped happily, before grinning at him. And she found him staring at her quietly again. Mononoke didn't understand the emotions passing through his face. Sad, happy, affectionate, tired…. So many.

Without thinking, she shuffled across the mat to sit across him. She placed a hand on his face, peering into his eyes. They held gazes for a long moment as turquoise dived deep into the dark brown. Then she realized why he was like this.

Mononoke sighed before pressing her forehead against Shikamaru's. He leaned in closer, and their noses touch. They closed their eyes in time and Mononoke took in a deep breath, letting his scent overwhelm her.

"You don't have to overthink, Shikamaru. I'll always be in your heart. As you're always in mine." Mononoke whispered, holding his face, "Everything will be right. I'll be back before you know it." She opened her eyes to see him doing the same. The Yorukami gave him a cheeky smile, "You know you can't get rid of me that easy." Shikamaru couldn't help cracking a smile as he lifted a hand to her face, caressing her cheek gently. Slowly, his eyes travel along her face before resting at her lips. Mononoke smiled a little as he leaned in, before she followed suit.

"Hey, yOU GUYS-" Naruto barged into the room yelling his head off. Shikamaru and Mononoke leaped apart in horror at the sudden intrusion. Shikamaru glared at Naruto as he tried to get his breath back, "What now?"

The blond blinked before looking over to Mononoke, who had a hand over her heart, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. It took a few moments for the rusty cogs inside Naruto's head to turn but he slowly pieced it together. His face broke into a sneaky grin and he snickered, "You guys weren't trying to-"

"Oh, get out, Naruto!" Mononoke jabbed, but she was laughing at the situation.

The Uzumaki clown just sniggered more at Shikamaru's reddening face before blinking in realization. "Oh yeah, old hag Tsunade is calling for you guys. Something about Yuupa-san."

Mononoke and Shikamaru exchanged looks before sobering up. They quickly followed Naruto, leaving their game of Shogi behind in the quiet room.

* * *

"But how long will you be gone?" Naruto piped up quietly, just as silence fell upon the group. Yuupa shrugged, "Might be about a few years. Three to four, give or take. After all, Mononoke was brought up well so she just need to learn the more advanced techniques of the clan and she'll be good." Yuupa gave an appreciative nod to Kakashi and Shikamaru. Kakashi soft gaze made Mononoke's heart sunk with sadness. Yuupa took her attention away when he pats Mononoke on the shoulder, smiling kindly down at her, "It's up to you if you want to travel with the clan or come back to Konoha. It's rare but not unheard of for a Yorukami to settle down somewhere." Mononoke smiled back, placing her hand on his, "Yeah, I know."

Yuupa gave her a gentle look, "We'll leave overmorrow. Is it enough time to say your goodbyes?" Mononoke nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Her friends certainly didn't make it easy for her. Not to be offensive or anything but Mononoke almost thought she was at a funeral instead of a farewell gathering.

Kiba gave her the tightest hug possible, almost detaching her soul from her body.

The girls started to weep, even tough as nails Temari. She didn't outright cry but her eyes glistened, which made Mononoke feel bad enough. Tenten gave her a firm hug, which almost made her feel worse and close to breaking down along with Sakura and Ino. And Lee, who bawled his eyes out.

Some of them, like Neji and Sasuke, tried their best to look collected but the pain in their eyes stabbed through her heart. The ones who aren't especially close to her showed raw emotion as well.

Shino and Kankuro gave her words of encouragement, but their smells were heavy with sadness. Gaara did not appear in the gathering but Mononoke knew he wanted to say his goodbyes privately.

She found the Sand ninja in a familiar forest clearing. He was standing on the same spot they sat during the small gathering at the Kaiju festival. Mononoke was glad that Gaara was quiet when she stepped close beside him, their shoulders brushing.

"Will you visit?" Gaara asked after a few minutes of tranquility.

"Of course. I'll make sure I visit you every now and then. I'm part of a nomadic clan, remember?" Mononoke replied. Gaara hummed in reply before turning to her. She mirrored him and they both stood there, face to face. To Mononoke's pleasant surprise, Gaara moved in to give her a gentle hug. Automatically, her hands moved to rest against his back as they held each other. No more words were exchanged but Mononoke was touched.

Before they parted, Gaara gave her the faintest of smiles, "Good luck, Mononoke. I'll look forward to seeing you again." Mononoke was a little starstruck when she saw his smile but she managed to give him one of her brightest smiles with an energetic nod, "You betcha!"

Her last stop was with Kakashi. She was spending her last night in Konoha with her soul sibling. The both of them were in bed talking when the moon was at the highest peak, their foreheads pressing each other's. The moonlight streamed in, causing Mononoke's hair to glow slightly.

"You know I'll be visiting, right?" Mononoke said, as she hugged Kakashi's hand to her cheek.

"Yes. But you'll be very busy as well. You probably won't have time for this old man." Kakashi replied, smiling a little when Mononoke snorted at his silly words.

"First of all, you're not old. And I'll come over even if Yuupa is going to whoop my ass for it." Mononoke pursed her lips, a determined look on her face.

Kakashi just chuckled before rubbing his nose against hers, "I don't doubt that for a second. What a headache you'd be." He breathed out heavily before closing his eyes, "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." Mononoke didn't listen, of course. She watched as Kakashi slowly drifted into dreams. She watched as long as she could, until her own eyelids dipped shut and she joined him.

* * *

They left in the morning. Mononoke could only managed to give a hasty goodbye to the Nara family and quick kiss to Shikamaru's cheek before following Yuupa out of the village. The poor boy was caught by surprise and almost fell over with shock.

"So, are you excited?" Yuupa asked when she caught up to him, trotting beside him with a skip in her step. She took one last look at Konoha. The village stood strong and tall, even though it was slightly broken. Mononoke took in a deep breath before breaking into a grin, "Yeap!"

She spun towards the horizon, her silver hair chasing her.

 **YOOOOOOOO IT'S OVER. HAHAHHAHAHAHA. Yea I can finally say how much I love all of you and man, thanks so much again for sticking by me. I am eternally grateful for your support that kept me going. If you ever see random updates again, don't worry, I'm re-editing all the old chapters so it's not so cringey for any new readers!**

 **But man, y'all, I love you guys so much okay. And thank you so much for loving Momo and going on this journey with her until now. Shippuden is a 50/50 chance but maybe a 60/40 now, who knows?**

 **Also I want one more suggestion from you guys. Do you want to see any spin offs of Mononoke with the Akatsuki? (Because i love them all so much okay but it's most likely going to be a crack fic with all my recycled humour in it lololol)**

 **OH OH OH AND ONE MROE THING. I HAVE AN ART ACCOUNT! I'll be drawing lots of Of Ice and Blood stuff there and if there is anyone who wanna do fanart, be my guest! Just tag me and I'll be eternally grateful okei? Okay. It's [fabulous_manatee] on Instagram! You'll see Kiba and Mononoke somewhere along the posts because those two doofus are my happiness.**

 **Bye bye y'all. Until the next fic :D**


End file.
